Rencontre Sous X
by likyboy's
Summary: Troisième année, Lily ne revient pas. Sept ans plus tard, James se retrouve embarqué dans une relation sulfureuse et illégitime avec la jeune fille, intensément amoureuse de son petit ami. UA , JPLE, Maraudeurs/OC
1. 1 Où Lily commet un pêché

**Titre** :** Rencontre Sous X**_  
_

**Pairing** : **JPLE**, SBOC, PPOC, RLOC, LEOC, OCOC (;p)

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages et la magie décrits dans ce texte sont œuvre de madame Rowlings. Le titre est celui d'un roman de Didier Van Cauwelaert mais les histoires n'ont aucun lien. Les titres des différents parties de chapitre sont tirés de chansons toujours citées.

**Rating** : **M**

**

* * *

**

Rencontre sous X

**Chapitre 1**

**Où Lily commet un pêché**

From the shadow to the sun, only one step and you'll burn (_AaRON, Endless song)_

Lily Evans avait toujours été de celles qui sont fortes et résistantes. Jamais elle n'avait baissé les bras, jamais elle n'avait hésité. Et pourtant, elle avait eu de nombreuses occasions de le faire. Mais c'est ainsi que ses parents l'avaient éduquée. _Tiens-toi droite, sois forte, résiste. Ne courbe pas le dos et bats-toi pour ce en quoi tu crois_. Et on peut dire que l'enseignement avait porté ses fruits.

Malgré tout ce que la vie lui avait fait enduré, elle avait tenu bon, sans jamais désespérer, en regardant le moins possible en arrière, sans s'effondrer. Elle avait eu peur très souvent, elle avait trouvé l'aide providentiel au bon moment mais jamais elle n'avait baissé les bras. Car c'était ainsi que Lily était faite.

Ses principes l'avaient bâtie. Ses principes étaient tout ce qui lui restait de son enfance, de son passé. Elle s'était faite un jour la promesse de ne jamais passer outre. En aucune circonstance, pour personne. Car c'était ce qui faisait d'elle, Lily Evans. Et le jour où elle dépasserait la limite, c'en serait fini d'elle. Ses défenses craqueraient et elle s'effondrerait.

Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle avait toujours pensé jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Keep you in the dark you know they all pretend and so it all began (_Foo Fighters, The Pretender)_

« On y va ? »

Mal-à-l'aise, la jeune fille tira sur sa minijupe, ridiculement courte, et prit la main de son petit ami pour se donner du courage. Elle savait à quoi s'attendre. Elle savait à quoi s'attendre – elle espérait le savoir. Elle avait peur, peur comme jamais dans sa vie. Non, elle avait connu toute sorte de sensation – de l'horreur la plus totale au bonheur insubmersible – mais cette peur qui vous glace le sang et paralyse vos sens, c'était la première fois qu'elle la ressentait si puisement.

Elle avait eu peur pour sa vie une fois. Peur de mourir, de voir les gens qu'elle aimait disparaître. Cette peur-là aussi vous glace le sang, retourne vos entrailles. Mais cette peur-là vous ne pouvez que l'affronter et la subir car il n'y a pas d'échappatoire.

Aujourd'hui était la première fois qu'une telle peur la tourmentait alors qu'elle avait pris la décision de venir ici et de la ressentir. Un demi-tour et le calme reviendrait. Seulement elle s'était promis de ne pas fuir. Elle ne le ferait pas.

Serrant les doigts de Sullivan entre les siens, Lily essaya de dégager la boule d'angoisse qui se faisait de plus en plus grande dans sa gorge et leva les yeux vers l'enseigne lumineuse. Le nom du club voisin, 'Pretty Witch', la fit grimacer. En soi, ça n'avait rien d'étonnant que le 'Gravitz' soit à côté d'une boîte de strip-tease mais ce n'était pas une raison pour décompresser.

« Sull, je ne suis plus sûre que - » Murmura la jeune fille alors qu'ils traversaient d'un pas pressé la rue à peine éclairée par les quelques néons du Pretty Witch et du Gravitz ainsi que quelques autres bars environnant le quartier chaud.

« Lily, tu m'as promis » Lui rappela le jeune homme en la traînant vers l'entrée. Sentant la panique prendre corps en elle, Lily se figea, l'empêchant d'avancer par la même occasion. Soupirant lourdement, il se tourna vers elle et lui prit le visage en coupe dans ses mains « Lily, repense à tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi. J'ai été là pour toi et tu ne veux pas me faire ce plaisir ? »

« Tu peux… Tu peux y aller toi » bégaya difficilement la jeune fille en détachant leurs mains. Son cœur battait à un tel rythme, ses paumes étaient moites et elle avait envie de vomir. Ceci… n'était pas pour elle.

« Ma puce » Chuchota le garçon en déposant son front contre le sien « Je suis avec toi. Tout va bien se passer. Je ne te laisserai pas partir avec n'importe qui, sois tranquille »

« Mais »

« Je t'aime Lily » Termina la conversation en effleurant ses lèvres des siennes. Il reprit ensuite son chemin en lui tournant le dos. Derrière lui, une larme solitaire coula le long de la joue rosée de la rousse avant qu'elle ne se résigne. Après tout, Sullivan ne lui avait jamais fait de mal. Elle devait peut-être essayer avant de juger. Ce ne pouvait pas être si mauvais, quand même ?

Prenant trois grandes inspirations, la sorcière se décida à suivre l'homme qui l'avait tant aidée et soutenue par le passé. C'était le moment de montrer qu'un jour, elle avait été répartie à Gryffondor, même si c'était il y a si longtemps.

L'intérieur était pire que l'extérieur. Il faisait chaud, très chaud. Presque par automatisme, Lily retira sa veste, dénudant ainsi ses épaules et son dos. Tout ici la mettait mal-à-l'aise. L'ambiance tamisée, la musique de fond appelant à la luxure, les tons rouge-pourpre du velours qui composait les sièges.

Et elle ne se sentait pas bien envers elle-même également. Car tout ceci dépassait sa morale et de loin. Mais Sullivan ne lui avait jamais rien demandé avant. Et puis, elle avait le droit de se rétracter jusqu'au dernier moment, non ? Avec un peu de chance, elle serait capable de se défendre si cela se passait mal. Et avec moins de chance… il ne valait mieux ne pas y songer. Fermer les yeux, serrer les dents, attendre que ça passe. Elle avait l'habitude après tout.

Tirant à nouveau sur sa jupe, Lily secoua la tête et décida de se détendre. Elle devait positiver. Tout irait bien. Peut-être rencontrerait-elle même l'amour, comme dans les comptes de fées. Euh, minute – l'amour, elle l'avait déjà rencontré, c'était Sull. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il l'avait déçue ce soir que ça devait changer.

« Lily, respire » Lui conseilla-t-il en l'entraînant vers une table basse. La jeune fille acquiesça, essayant d'ignorer le sentiment qu'elle n'était pas à sa place. Elle se sentait comme si… elle avait usurpé la place d'une de ces filles qu'elle méprisait. Ces filles qui, au contraire d'elle, n'auraient vu de vulgaire ou de déplacé dans le fait de porter une minuscule jupe en jeans, ce top lâche dos nu et ces chaussures à talon. « Je vais chercher un verre » Déclara Sullivan après quelques minutes.

Lily n'eut même pas le temps de protester qu'elle ne voulait pas rester seule qu'il avait disparut de l'autre côté de la pièce. Elle soupira et rejeta la tête en arrière sur son siège. Autour d'elle, des dizaines d'autres couples avaient l'air de s'amuser comme de grands habitués des lieux. Au loin, elle aperçut un jeune homme d'une trentaine d'années lui faire un clin d'œil. Elle détourna bien vite la tête, refusant de lui donner une invitation à la rejoindre.

Elle soupira encore et posa ses mains sur ses cuisses. A gauche, un groupe d'amis riaient à gorge déployée en sirotant un cocktail sans prêter attention à l'ambiance du club. À droite, deux personnes d'une cinquantaine d'années s'embrassaient. L'homme murmura quelque chose et tous deux s'éloignèrent en se souriant amoureusement.

Lily respira quelque fois, essayant de contrôler ses nerfs mais il lui semblait qu'elle en était juste … incapable. Ce n'était pas elle, ça. Elle n'était pas séductrice, provocatrice comme ça.

« On peut s'asseoir ? » Un jeune couple était debout devant elle, la dévisageant avec insistance. La gorge de la jeune fille secoua douloureusement mais elle acquiesça. Eux deux semblaient avoir plus ou moins son âge et le jeune homme ne la dévisageait pas comme un morceau de viande. C'était déjà ça.

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Myra » Déclara la jeune fille en souriant « Et voici Jack » Présenta-t-elle son petit ami qui, derrière ses lunettes à monture argentée, sourit.

« Enchantée » Murmura Lily d'une voix rouée « Je suis… je suis Jane » Elle ne savait pas très bien pourquoi elle mentait. Peut-être simplement pour détacher son identité de toute cette soirée qu'elle voulait par-dessus tout oublier. Elle leur envoya un sourire crispé sans oser les regarder directement.

« C'est la première que tu viens ici, n'est-ce pas ? » La questionna Jack. Lily se mordit les lèvres et fit à nouveau un signe de tête en guise de réponse.

« Hey, est-ce que ça va aller ? » Demanda Myra en déposant sa main sur son bras. Lily releva les yeux, refoulant l'angoisse au plus profond d'elle pour participer à la conversation. Ils ne donnaient pas l'impression d'être de dangereux psychopathes comme elle l'aurait craint dans un tel lieu.

« Oui » Déclara-t-elle en assumant le regard des deux autres, sa voix récupérée. « C'est cette ambiance, je ne me sens pas vraiment à ma place »

« On connaît ça » Sourit la jeune fille en exerçant une pression encourageante sur son avant bras. « C'est la première fois de Jack ce soir aussi, n'est-ce pas chéri ? »

« Exact » Acquiesça celui-ci en lui envoyant un sourire rayonnant « Mais je trouve ça plutôt amusant »

« C'est parce que tu es un homme mon cœur » Répliqua Myra en levant les yeux au ciel avant de retirer sa main du bras de Lily « Ne t'en fais pas, Jane, j'étais dans le même état que toi la première fois » Après un instant de réflexion, elle ajouta « C'était pire en fait »

« Myra peut être très timide quand elle veut » Confirma Jack en lui embrassant la joue. Elle le repoussa gentiment.

Lily sourit, sentant son corps se détendre un peu face à cette ambiance bon enfant que le couple avait instauré d'emblé. Aucun des deux ne semblait la draguer outrageusement ou même attendre quelque chose de sa part. Elle n'avait pas du tout imaginé les choses ainsi. Et c'était beaucoup mieux en réalité que dans son esprit. Mais la soirée ne faisait que commencer.

« Ne fais pas cette tête » Lui conseilla Jack en se penchant vers elle par-dessus la petite table « On dirait que tu n'as pas envie d'être là »

Lily sourit et se recula. « C'est à peu près ça »

« Alors plaque ton copain » Déclara-t-il d'un ton plein de confiance qui choqua la jeune fille « ou pars d'ici en courant. C'est pas un truc que tu devrais faire si tu n'en as pas réellement envie toi, pour toi »

« Ce n'est pas si facile » Contra la jeune fille en le fixant droit dans les yeux. Il y avait une petite lueur dans les yeux noisette du jeune homme qui troubla Lily un instant. Elle avait l'étrange impression qu'il ne lui était pas inconnu.

« C'est vrai. Je pourrais te kidnapper si tu veux » Proposa-t-il.

Elle ouvrit la bouche brutalement, choquée de la rapidité avec laquelle il venait de lui faire une proposition. Exact, c'est pour ça que nous sommes là, se rappela Lily. Elle n'avait pas le luxe de lui dire ce qu'elle pensait au fond des dragueurs dans son genre.

« Jack, voyons » Myra sourit gentiment à Lily en posant sa main sur le bras de son petit-ami cette fois. « Ne sois pas si empressé »

« Je ne- » Le jeune homme regarda Lily et rigola « Bien, mais sachez qu'il n'y avait encore aucun sous-entendu dans cette demande. J'aurais très bien simplement vous raccompagner chez vous, demoiselle »

« Bien sûr » Grincèrent les deux jeunes filles simultanément avant d'éclater de rire.

« Apparemment Jane connaît les types dans ton genre mon cœur » Déclara Myra en jetant un coup d'œil amusé au jeune homme qui faisait semblant de bouder.

« Et bien pendant que vous complotez entre féministes » Dit Jack en se relevant « Je vais chercher de quoi se désaltérer. Que veux-tu boire Jane ? »

« Oh rien merci » Refusa la jeune fille « Mon petit ami doit déjà me rapporter un verre »

« Dans ce cas » Avisa le jeune homme avec une lueur démoniaque dans le regard. Il s'approcha silencieusement d'une table quelques mètres plus loin à laquelle le couple était en grande séance de bécot. Il subtilisa les verres avant de tendre celui qui était coloré de rouge à sa copine qui le regardait sans y croire « Quoi ? » Se défendit-il avec un sourire innocent qui ne trompait personne.

« Tu n'as vraiment pas changé » Répliqua-t-elle avant de porter le verre à ses lèvres « et si ce mec a essayé de droguer la fille, je te jure que- »

« Pas de câlins pendant une semaine, j'connais le tarif » Continua-t-il sa phrase d'un air fataliste « c'est toujours la menace ultime » Confia-t-il à Lily avec un clin d'œil. A sa grande surprise, la rousse sentit ses joues chauffer.

Il fallait quand même avouer que Jack avait un certain charme. D'accord, en réalité, il était même très beau et son corps entier transpirait de cette sensualité brute qui vous empêchait de penser à autre chose que lui quand il s'adressait à vous.

Ses cheveux noirs en bataille lui donnait un air espiègle en parfaite opposition avec cette impression de sagesse et de maturité apporté par ses lunettes. Il avait des lèvres charnues, appelant au baiser, et la couleur de ses yeux – chocolat noisette – était un régal à la vue. Pour ne rien gâcher, il était bâti comme un joueur de Quidditch.

« Evite de baver quand même » Lui chuchota soudain une voix à l'oreille. Lily sursauta et se retourna vers Myra qui la regardait avec un grand sourire plaqué aux lèvres. Lily se mordit la lèvre, prise sur le fait, et cette fois comprit à quel point elle avait eu de la chance de tomber sur ce couple en particulier. Ils étaient vraiment géniaux pour une première expérience.

« Je peux vous poser une question ? » Demanda Lily en jetant un coup d'œil attendri au jeune couple qui se murmurait quelque chose. Ils se tournèrent vers elle sur l'expectative. « Vous avez l'air – je veux dire, vous êtes très complices et je me demandais – enfin, pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'un couple si harmonieux puisse… »

Jack et Myra échangèrent un regard et rougirent simultanément. Le jeune homme se racla la gorge tandis qu'elle croisait les bras sur la poitrine. Visiblement, elle les avait mis mal-à-l'aise, ce qui n'était pas du tout son but.

« Excusez-moi » Se précipita-t-elle à dire « Je n'aurais jamais dû vous poser cette question »

« C'est rien » Répliqua Jack en buvant une rasade. « On avait juste envie de se faire une petite expérience. Myra » Il fit un signe du menton vers la jeune fille qui regardait ses mains « elle était déjà venue avec son ancien copain mais ils ne sont jamais parvenu à trouver quelqu'un de satisfaisant, n'est-ce pas My' ? »

« Tu la connaissais déjà avant alors ? » S'enquit Lily sur le ton de la conversation en se demandant ce que Sullivan pouvait faire pour mettre tant de temps.

« Ouais, son ancien mec est un très bon ami à moi » Expliqua-t-il. Du coin de l'œil, la jeune fille remarqua que dos de Myra était de plus en plus tendu.

« Tu devrais t'arrêter là, Jack » Déclara subitement Myra en terminant son verre de deux gorgées. « Pégase n'apprécierait pas que tu continues »

« Pégase ? » Répéta Lily en les regardant bizarrement. « C'est son nom ? »

« En quelque sorte »

« Je vois. Et je suppose que vous vous appelez en quelque sorte Jack et Myra ? » Conclut Lily en comprenant qu'elle était loin d'être la seule à vouloir conserver son anonymat

« C'est ça » confirma Jack « Et ce garçon derrière toi qui me tue du regard, je suppose que ce n'est pas Tarzan, n'est-ce pas Jane ? »

Lily sourit et se retourna. Sullivan était revenu. Elle se leva pour l'accueillir et lui faire un peu de place sur le banc. Face à elle, Jack leva le regard et déglutit en apercevant ses jambes découvertes.

« Si je peux me permettre, tu es vraiment magnifique, Jane » Déclara-t-il en lui faisant un baisemain à peine Lily se fut-elle rassise. Ravie, la jeune fille lui sourit.

« Merci »

« Jane ? » Questionna Sullivan d'un ton un peu rude envers Jack qui le fixait d'un air supérieur avec un sourire horriblement faux sur les lèvres.

« Alors il t'entraîne dans ce genre d'endroit mais en plus il est pas vif d'esprit. Franchement, qu'est-ce que tu fais avec lui ? » demanda le brun alors que son sourire s'agrandissait.

« Jack, ne fais pas ce genre de commentaire, tu veux » Coupa Myra en soupirant

« Pourquoi ? »

« Ce n'est pas gentil »

« On ne me paie pas pour être gentil avec les mecs des jolies filles comme Jane » Lily se pinça les lèvres, refusant de sourire par respect pour Sull et parce que Jack n'était pas correct. Mais son air enfantin était vraiment à croquer.

« Tu es désespérant » re-soupira Myra en secouant la tête.

Jack, par contre, souriait encore, fier de lui, tel un gamin sachant qu'il vient de faire une bêtise mais refusant de l'admettre. « Et tu t'appelles comment ? » Demanda-t-il à Sullivan qui venait de passer possessivement un bras autour de la taille de Lily, lui rendant par la même occasion le stress dont elle avait réussi à se débarrasser avec Myra et Jack.

« Sullivan » Déclara honnêtement le garçon en resserrant sa prise sur sa petite amie.

Jack le fixa avec une lueur de défi dans les yeux pendant une seconde avant de … d'éclater de rire ; Myra secoua la tête d'un air négligeant ; Sullivan se tendit, prêt à égorger Jack sur le champ.

« Sull… Sullivan » Riait le jeune homme à gorge déployée. « T'aurais au moins pu choisir un pseudonyme possible » Ajouta-t-il. Lily pouffa et eut droit à un regard noir de la part de Sullivan. Mais la situation était tellement drôle… Ce n'était pas tant la moquerie sur le prénom que l'esclaffe de Jack qui la mettait de bonne humeur. Ce garçon avait un don hors du commun pour la faire sourire, c'était sûr.

« Non mais franchement, qui s'appelle encore Sullivan de nos jours ? »

« Tu viens, on va danser » Déclara le dit-Sullivan en tirant violemment Lily par le bras. Elle échangea un regard avec Jack et se mordit les joues pour ne pas se moquer de la bourde qu'il venait de faire.

« Je crois que t'as pas bien compris la politique de la boîte » Jack se leva à la suite du couple et vola la main de Lily « Ici tu n'as pas le droit de danser avec ta femme »

« Ce n'est pas ma femme » Répliqua Sull en jetant un coup d'œil dégoûté à Lily – il ne comprenait visiblement ce qu'elle lui trouvait. « Tu veux danser avec lui, t'es sûre ? »

Lily acquiesça et disparut en direction de la piste de danse, main dans la main avec Jack. Elle savait que c'était malsain, que c'était mal mais elle sentait une sorte de satisfaction à avoir abandonné Sullivan comme ça. Après tout, il était celui qui avait instauré tout ceci. Il l'avait presque traînée de force et maintenant, il voulait choisir avec qui elle passerait la soirée peut-être ?

Il ne fallait pas exagérer quand même. Elle avait accepté de venir jusqu'ici et Jack avait réussi la tâche impossible de la mettre à l'aise alors qu'elle était si stressée … Et Sull, qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ? Il s'était pitoyablement enfui en allant chercher à boire. Il l'avait laissée là, se débrouiller toute seule avec les regards lubriques de tous ces gens bizarres autour d'elle.

Et puis, elle était là pour s'amuser, c'était le but ultime, non ? Il n'avait pas à ne pas être d'accord avec ça ! Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait ? Qu'elle allait sagement le regarder draguer une fille, rester froidement assise et n'accepter les avances d'aucun garçon ? Lui il s'amusait et elle, elle ressassait sans cesse que cette nuit, il allait la tromper ?

« Est-ce que ça va ? » Lui demanda pour la deuxième de la nuit Jack lorsqu'ils eurent atteint la piste de danse. Lily acquiesça et se glissa contre lui. Il était hors de question qu'elle pense encore une seule fois à cet imbécile qui lui servait de copain. Désormais, c'était sa soirée. Elle était là pour elle et rien que pour elle.

« Merci » Répondit-elle au jeune homme en commençant à se déhancher doucement « Maintenant, ça va »

So don't debate, a player straight. You know he really doesn't get it anyway_ [The Offspring, Pretty fly for a white guy]_

« Dis, ton copain avait l'air plutôt vexé »

« Il s'appelle vraiment Sullivan » Expliqua la jeune fille en libérant ses cheveux de son chignon. Elle leva les yeux vers Jack, qui était un peu plus grand qu'elle, et sourit d'un air amusé. « C'est la première fois que je le vois autant sur le point d'exploser. »

« Tu devras lui dire que je m'excuse » Supposa Jack en la faisant virevolter.

Au creux de son ventre, Lily sentit une douce chaleur s'étendre. Elle se sentait bien, incroyablement bien compte tenu qu'elle ne connaissait ce jeune homme que depuis une demi-heure. « Je croyais que tu n'étais pas payé pour être gentil ? » Lui rappela Lily en haussant un sourcil.

Jack rit et passa ses mains dans son dos. Et merlin, elle aimait ça ! « Tu as raison. Ne lui dit pas. De toute façon, il va me détester d'avoir capturé sa copine pour la nuit »

Lily se figea dans ses bras. Elle s'amusait tellement qu'elle en avait oublié que c'était pour cette raison qu'elle était ici. Que si ce garçon était si complaisant avec elle, c'est parce qu'il en attendait quelque chose de précis. Du coup, elle ne se sentait plus si bien dans ses bras.

« Ne fais pas cette tête » Lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille « Je n'ai pas dit que j'allais te traîner de force dans ma chambre mais si tu rentres chez toi au milieu de la nuit, ce mec saura que tu lui manges dans la main et il ne te respectera plus jamais »

« Oh, donc il n'y avait aucune arrière pensée ? »Assuma-t-elle avec ironie en se détendant un peu. Elle était vraiment tombée sur la perle rare, là. Parce qu'à vue aucune autre personne de cet endroit ne lui aurait tenu un tel discours. Même s'il ne le pensait certainement pas. Il fallait être honnête, le but de Jack n'était pas de conter fleurette jusqu'au petit matin.

« Il y en avait » Plaisanta-t-il en se remettant à danser « Mais on ne fera rien si tu n'en as pas envie, je ne suis pas du genre à forcer. Et puis, ne pense pas à ça maintenant, tu verras bien le temps venu si tu as envie de le faire ou pas »

« Et si je décide que je ne veux pas ? » Demanda Lily en ne comprenant pas pourquoi il se montrait aussi compréhensif avec elle. « Tu auras perdu ton temps avec moi »

Jack haussa les épaules. « T'en fais pas pour moi, j'suis un grand garçon » Au fond d'elle, Lily se dit qu'il devait être persuadé qu'elle tomberait sous le charme et coucherait effectivement avec lui. Ou bien alors, comme elle, il n'était pas si chaud que ça à l'idée de tromper sa copine. Ça expliquerait beaucoup.

« Ca te dit d'aller boire un verre ailleurs ? » Proposa-t-il en surprenant Lily. « Je n'ai pas très envie d'être ici quand Myra… »

« Bien sûr » S'empressa d'accepter Lily. Elle non plus n'avait pas très envie de voir Sullivan avec …

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, les deux jeunes gens avaient quitté le quartier chaud et se promenait dans les rues presque désertes de la capitale en parlant de tout et de rien.

« Alors Jane, dis-moi, quel âge as-tu ? »

« Vingt » S'exclama Lily en s'étirant. Bizarrement, depuis qu'elle était avec Jack, sa tenue ne semblait plus lui poser de problèmes. Lui jetant un coup d'œil, elle s'aperçut qu'il la regardait et rougit en détournant les yeux.

« Moi aussi. Comment ça se fait que t'étais pas à Poudlard ? »

« Je… » Lily ferma les yeux un instant « J'ai eu quelques problèmes personnels »

« Oh, désolé. Je ne voulais remuer le passé »

« Tu l'ignorais » Portant son regard au loin, Lily repéra une petite boutique ouverte et un grand sourire s'étala sur son visage. « Tu as déjà mangé une glace en pleine nuit ? »

Jack la regarda un instant comme si elle était folle puis parti dans un grand éclat de rire. « Va pour une glace de minuit. C'est une expérience ! »

Lui prenant la main, Lily se mit à courir vers le marchand qui était resté ouvert pour une raison inconnue des jeunes gens. Arrivé à destination, la jeune fille prit conscience de leurs mains liées mais ne les détacha pas. Sa paume était chaude et entrelacer leurs doigts n'était pas dérangeant. C'était même très bien.

« Je vais prendre un cornet vanille fraise s'il vous plait. Avec de la crème fraiche» Demanda la jeune fille en salivant d'anticipation. L'homme la regarda comme si elle était folle de vouloir de la glace à cette heure puis la servit sans commenter.

En réalité, le glacier devenait barman une fois le soleil couché. Aussi les habitués dévisagèrent-ils les jeunes gens alors que James prenait un cornet citrouille citron.

Une fois à l'extérieur, Lily explosa de rire. « T'as vu leur tête ? »

« Ca vaut de l'or » Murmura Jack en regardant le visage de la jeune fille s'illuminer. Consciente de son regard, celle-ci détourna les yeux mais le jeune homme lui prit le menton et tourna sa tête vers lui. « Arrête de te détourner sans cesse. Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne cherchais pas à- »

« Ce n'est pas ça » Coupa Lily en reprenant son chemin et la main du son accompagnant en même temps. « Mais Sullivan dit toujours que c'est appeler à l'indécence que de fixer celui qui vous fait un compliment »

« Et pourquoi tu écoutes des idioties pareilles ? » Demanda un peu rudement Jack « Tu as l'air d'être intelligente et indépendante. Je ne comprends pas ton comportement avec ce type. »

« Je lui dois beaucoup » Murmura Lily en fixant le sol, parce qu'elle comprenait parfaitement de quoi il parlait et c'était vaguement impressionnant et inquiétant. Dans son esprit, c'était et ça avait toujours été Sullivan et personne d'autre. Mais depuis qu'il lui avait parlé de ce club échangiste…

« Et je parie que pour t'attirer au Gravitz, il t'a dit que tu lui devais beaucoup, n'est-ce pas ? Je connais bien ce genre de type. Et je ne les supporte pas »

« J'avais remarqué » Souligna la jeune fille en avisant d'un banc un peu plus loin. Elle commençait à avoir mal au pied dans ses chaussures. « Tu crois qu'il y a une chance pour que lui et Myra… »

« Aucune » S'exclama Jack avec vigueur en faisant un mouvement des bras tellement vif que Lily fut projeté en avant et que son nez s'écrasa dans sa glace.

Jack resta un instant à la dévisager puis éclata de rire. Lily grommela et l'incendia du regard. Le jeune homme se figea instantanément et la regarda comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait. « Tu… » Murmura-t-il juste avant de se raviser. Elle ne chercha pas à comprendre ce comportement étrange et se débrouilla pour sortir un mouchoir dans son sac et s'essuyer.

« Imbécile » Grogna-t-elle en s'asseyant. Il la rejoint et lui prit le mouchoir des mains pour essuyer sa figure avec lenteur. Lily arrêta de grogner, troublée de le voir si proche. Ses joues devaient certainement être plus chaudes que la braise et son cœur semblait aller à un rythme infernal dans sa poitrine, mais la jeune fille se comprit incapable de détourner les yeux, complètement subjuguée.

C'est pas bon, pas bon du tout, sifflait son esprit logique, mais elle était paralysée par ces yeux noisette qui la regardaient comme s'ils cherchaient à comprendre qui elle était vraiment. Elle déglutit péniblement et il s'éloigna d'elle, un peu troublé par cette soudaine proximité lui aussi.

« Merci » murmura-t-elle dans un souffle.

« Pas de quoi » Répondit-il tout aussi tendrement. Ils restèrent un instant silencieux avant que Jack ne lui tende son sorbet « Tu veux goûter ? » Demanda-t-il un peu gauchement, ce qui amusa la jeune fille au possible.

« Avec plaisir » Tendant la bouche vers le cornet, la jeune fille s'avança. Au même moment, il avança la main pour lui faciliter la tâche. Et la boule citrouille s'écrasa contre la bouche de la jeune fille qui se recula vivement.

« Pardon pardon pardon ! » S'exclama-t-il en la regardant s'agiter pour avaler l'énorme morceau gelé qu'elle avait dans la bouche.

« C'est froid » Articula-t-elle finalement en agitant la main devant sa bouche grande ouverte ce qui fit rire le jeune homme. La dernière personne qu'il avait vu dans une telle posture était sa petite cousine avec qui il avait parié qu'elle était incapable d'avaler son morceau de bûche de noël en une bouchée.

Il tendit la main vers son visage et du pouce effaça une trace qu'elle avait au-dessus de la lèvre. À nouveau, ce fut comme si le temps s'était stoppé autour d'eux. Elle se sentit happée par lui et son corps se tendit d'anticipation. Sans qu'elle sache d'où cela venait, elle se mouilla les lèvres du bout de la langue et ne lâcha pas son regard tandis qu'il se penchait vers elle.

Embrasse-moi, songea-t-elle. Et le simple fait d'avoir eu cette pensée lui fit prendre conscience qu'elle n'attendait que ça depuis qu'ils étaient sortis de la boîte.

« Jack »

« Oui ?»

« Tout à l'heure, tu as dit que »

« Oui ? »

« Si je rentrais chez moi cette nuit, il ne me respecterait plus jamais » Et le charme fut rompu ; mais c'était mieux ainsi, c'est ainsi qu'il devait en être. Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça, tromper la personne qu'elle aimait. Peu importe à quel point elle avait envie d'embrasser Jack, ça ne devait pas se faire.

Jack ferma les yeux pour accuser le coup et se détourna. Lily se sentit désolée pour lui mais elle n'y pouvait rien. Cette voix dans sa tête n'avait de cesse de lui répéter qu'elle n'était pas libre de faire ce qu'elle voulait.

« Oui je l'ai dit » Confirma-t-il « Il t'a convaincu d'aller dans une boite échangiste. Moi je dis que lui, il va s'en donner à cœur joie. Et si toi, tu rentres en étalant que tu es incapable de lui faire une chose pareille, il te possèdera. Il aura le contrôle sur tes actes et tu lui appartiendras par refus de le trahir »

Lily fronça les sourcils tandis qu'il continuait. « Je ne dis pas que tu dois le tromper. Mais au moins le lui faire croire pour qu'il prenne conscience qu'il peut te perdre. Un peu de respect dans un couple, c'est un minimum, non ? »

« Je ne t'ai pas donné l'autorisation de me juger ! » Riposta la jeune fille en se reculant sur le banc pour pouvoir le fixer droit dans les yeux. « Et cesse de dire qu'il m'a embobiné ! Je savais parfaitement ce que je faisais en entrant là-bas. Je l'ai fait parce que je l'aime et que je voulais lui faire plaisir après tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi. Et je ne l'ai pas fait _à cause_ de ce qu'il a fait, je sais que je ne lui doit aucun sacrifice, mais j'avais envie de faire ça pour lui. Tu comprends la différence ? »

« Oui » Grommela-t-il en se ratatinant sur lui-même. Elle était plutôt impressionnante en colère… « C'est juste que pour moi, l'amour commence dans le respect et la fidélité alors j'ai un peu de mal avec ta logique »

« Quoi ? Je te rappelle que tu y étais aussi avec ta copine dans ce club ! »

« Myra n'est pas… on est juste amis » Avoua-t-il « En fait, elle s'est faite plaquée il y a trois semaines par mon ami et je ne sors pas avec les ex de mes potes »

« Pégase ? »

« Pégase » Confirma Jack avec un sourire. « Je me demande où elle est allée chercher un surnom pareil »

« Je parie qu'il a un nom de constellation » Réfléchit Lily « Ou bien c'est un sacré étalon » Rajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

« Un peu des deux à mon avis » affirma le jeune homme. Un ange passa tandis que la jeune fille levait les yeux vers le ciel dans lequel les étoiles brillaient. « Plus sérieusement Li- Jane, ne laisse pas un mec te marcher sur les pieds, même si tu l'aimes ou qu'il t'a beaucoup aidé. Ça n'en vaut pas la peine » soupira-t-il

« Tu as l'air de bien t'y connaître pour quelqu'un qui ne fréquente pas ce genre d'endroit » Remarqua la jeune fille en se remémorant la soirée en détail. Personne ne l'avait appelé Lily, non ? Alors pourquoi cette hésitation sur son nom ? Il avait dit 'Li', puis semblait s'être rappelé que c'était Jane. Est-ce que son impression première avait été bonne et qu'elle l'avait effectivement connu ? Mais d'où ? Il ne lui semblait pas qu'il était de l'hôpital. Et puis, il avait dit être allé à Poudlard et il était du même âge qu'elle donc… Oh, ça, c'était clairement un coup du destin.

« Disons que j'ai un peu joué de mon charme naturel durant l'adolescence » expliqua-t-il avec une telle grimace mi-arrogante, mi-moqueuse, que Lily éclata de rire. « Je commence à m'y connaître en relations humaines »

« Je connaissais un mec comme ça à l'hô- l'internat » Corrigea-t-elle machinalement à temps « Il sortait avec plein de filles mais il refusait de dire qu'elles étaient ses petites amies. Il attendait la bonne » Et il ne l'a jamais trouvé avant de quitter cette vie, ajouta-t-elle silencieusement.

« J'étais comme ça » Confirma Jack avec un air nostalgique « Mais j'ai quand même eu quelques petites amies entre deux périodes de drague intensive »

« Ah ouais ? »

« Mmh. Et en grandissant, tes valeurs changent. Ce genre de relation ne m'intéresse plus vraiment, je m'en suis rendu compte récemment » il s'arrêta, semblant se rappeler de quelques chose et ajouta : « Enfin, la _plupart_ d'entre nous grandissent, les autres font le chemin inverse »

« Pégase ? » Il acquiesça. « Ca faisait longtemps qu'il était avec Myra n'est-ce pas ? »

« Quatre ans » Confirma Jack en rejetant sa tête en arrière « J'ai du mal à imaginer qu'un couple se sépare après tant de temps »

« Moi aussi » Et il n'imaginait pas non plus à quel point elle pensait ce qu'elle disait. Cela faisait trois ans qu'elle était avec Sull maintenant, et il était devenu comme une valeur sûre, quelqu'un sur qui on pourra toujours compter, quoiqu'il advienne. Le quitter… semblait dérisoire, impossible. « Tu as eu combien de petites amies ? » Demanda-t-elle pour alimenter la conversation

« Cinq » Répondit-il du tac-au-tac comme s'il s'était attendu à la question « Sept si tu comptes les flirts avec deux bisous et demi avant la puberté. Et toi ? »

« Aucune petite amie » Plaisanta Lily en sentant ses mains devenir moites. Au moins, c'était un moyen d'avoir confirmation de son identité… « Et Sullivan est le seul… sauf si tu comptes ce petit crétin avec qui je suis restée une semaine à douze ans. » Lily ricana « Il m'a plaquée parce que je refusais de mettre la langue »

Jack rigola. « Je sais, ouais »

« Tu sais ? » répliqua Lily en plissant les yeux vers lui. Il se figea, conscient qu'il avait merdé, et elle reçut la confirmation de ses doutes. Ainsi, c'était bien lui. Après tant d'années, elle avait retrouvé son 'petit crétin'.

« Je veux dire que je l'ai fait aussi » Se rattrapa-t-il. « Quand tu plaques une amie à douze ans parce qu'elle ne veut pas mettre la langue, t'es un petit crétin. Quand t'en plaque une à seize parce qu'elle ne veut pas aller jusqu'au bout, tu es le pire salopard de la terre et toute la populace féminine te fait la tête »

Lily leva les yeux au ciel. « Ca ne m'étonne même pas. Je te voyais parfaitement dans la peau de ce genre de gars, tu sais ? »

« Et comme je l'ai dit, j'ai changé. Même moi je me dis que j'ai fait des sacrés couilles il y a des années »

« C'est le plus important » Confia Lily en se blottissant contre lui « Quand tu peux regarder en arrière et te dire : je ne regrette rien »

« Tu as froid » Remarqua-t-il en sentant la chaire-de-poule sur ses bras. « Allez viens, je t'emmène chez moi » Elle plissa les yeux et il leva les mains en signe d'innocence « En tout bien, tout honneur, promis »

« Okay. Emporte-moi sur ton fier destrier » Lily se remit debout et il l'encercla d'un bras.

« A vos ordres, princesse »

Ils transplannèrent devant une maison, dans un coin isolé d'un village que Lily reconnaissait de vue. Gardant son bras fermement serré autour de sa taille, il l'emmena vers l'intérieur. C'est en passant la porte qu'elle se rendit compte que l'étreinte de Jack était agréable, protectrice, au contraire de celle de Sullivan qui était possessive, exclusive.

Respirant calmement l'odeur du jeune homme pressé contre elle, Lily se dit qu'elle pouvait se permettre de relâcher la pression un soir, d'arrêter de songer aux conséquences de chacune de ses actions.

Il y a bien longtemps, alors qu'elle venait d'entrer à Poudlard à seulement onze ans, James Potter lui avait déjà appris une fois à vivre sa vie sans penser au lendemain. Il lui avait montré qu'on pouvait se permettre de ne pas réfléchir, parfois, et que cela fait du bien. Que c'était une libération de pouvoir simplement agir. La petite Lily s'était laissée mener par le courant des maraudeurs à cette époque.

Tant que les conséquences n'étaient pas _si_ graves, que personne n'en souffrait et qu'elle en profitait, elle avait le droit de le faire, de faire des bêtises et des faux pas. Tellement excitant. Comme c'était excitant de sentir son ancien ami devenu un homme contre elle. D'entrer chez lui et de sentir cette anticipation grandir en elle, de sentir son visage chauffer et son ventre son contracter.

A qui mentait-elle ? Son passé l'avait rattrapée et elle se devait d'en profiter avant que ses responsabilités ne la rattrapent demain matin. Après tout, tout ça, c'était la faute de Sullivan. Et il ne pourrait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même si ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Parce que ce soir, Lily comptait bien mettre la langue et plus encore.

« Jack » Murmura-t-elle lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au niveau de la cuisine. Il tourna la tête vers elle et, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, elle colla ses lèvres aux siennes.

« Jane » Murmura-t-il en se reculant. Il déposa ses mains sur ses épaules et son front contre le sien. « Crois-moi bien que j'en ai envie. Très envie » Ajouta-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à ses lèvres sur lesquelles un sourire jouait. « Mais- »

« C'est ce que je veux. Pour moi et rien que pour moi » assura-t-elle. Un sourire apparut également sur les lèvres de Jack.

« Dans ce cas »

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, d'abord timidement puis avec plus d'insistance. Lily passa ses mains dans sa nuque, jouant avec les mèches de cheveux qui s'y trouvaient et l'attira plus contre elle.

Elle se surprit à penser que James embrassait mieux qu'à douze ans – car il s'en faudrait d'un lot de coïncidences malvenues pour que ce jeune homme ne soit pas James. Cependant, elle devait rester prudente. Elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir que lui se rappelle d'elle.

Une langue vint doucement titiller sa lèvre inférieure et elle entrouvrit les lèvres, le laissant pénétrer à l'intérieur de sa bouche. Dans son dos, elle sentait ses mains aller et venir avec une telle lenteur qu'elle mourrait d'envie de le plaquer au mur et d'exiger qu'il se dépêche.

Mais elle n'en fit rien, se laissant porter dans le baiser d'une manière lascive, passant ses mains entre eux pour deviner sous son tee-shirt des muscles fins et qu'elle devinait agréables au toucher.

Il enfouit ses mains dans sa tignasse rousse et elle soupira d'aise, enfonçant négligemment ses mains dans les poches arrières de son pantalon. Elle sourit en même temps que lui lorsqu'elle sentit les muscles de ses fesses se contracter sous sa paume.

Se détachant doucement lorsque l'air commença à manquer, James déposa un baiser sur le nez de Lily, puis dans son cou mais la jeune fille recula le visage tout en conservant ses mains en place. Leurs bassins s'entrechoquèrent tandis qu'elle se mordait pensivement la lèvre en observant son visage.

« J'ai une tâche sur le nez ? » Demanda celui-ci avec un sourire en se penchant pour capturer ses lèvres à nouveau mais Lily recula d'un pas, l'entraînant avec elle.

« Tu es très beau » Murmura-t-elle avant d'elle-même initié un baiser, bien plus puissant, ardent, que le précédent. Elle entreprit de faire valser leurs bouches au rythme qu'elle désirait et leurs dents s'entrechoquant, leurs langues se caressant, leurs lèvres se dévorant la mirent dans un état de branle qu'elle avait rarement atteint.

Son corps chauffa en des endroits dont elle ignorait l'existence, le bas de son dos devint douloureux de désir, ses cuisses se serrèrent dans l'espoir vain de se préserver du feu la consumant. Elle s'écarta à peine, engloutit l'air avec délivrance et reprit sa frénésie de plus bel.

Son sang devenait de la lave, son âme devenait passion à un point qui l'aurait inquiétée si elle avait été en état de s'inquiéter. Ses mains s'insinuèrent sous la blouse du jeune homme, découvrant une peau douce, tendre et tendue du dos, veloutée sur le ventre.

Il grogna et prit son visage en coupole, s'écarta de quelques centimètres à peine. Lily frotta son nez contre le sien, embrassa sa mâchoire puis laissa une traînée de baiser de l'angle de sa bouche jusque dans le creux de son cou. Elle repoussa son col du bord de ses doigts et embrassa la peau si tendre recouvrant sa carotide.

Sous ses lèvres, elle sentait le sang de James pulser à un rythme infernal sous sa bouche. Sa langue vint caresser sa gorge et Lily sentit son cœur battre dans sa poitrine, son sang se répandre en elle dans un jet brûlant, son corps entier vibrer et s'aligner sur le rythme du cœur de James. Elle se recula, haletante, le bout des doigts picotant et les orteils en fusion. Tout son corps entrait en éruption à chaque battement.

Elle s'accrocha au tee-shirt du garçon, luttant pour reprendre le contrôle mais au moment où elle sentit sa main effleurer sa poitrine, elle fut emportée par un courant de sensations tellement fortes et inhabituelles qu'elle s'abandonna complètement à son corps.

Les lèvres de James la brûlaient là où elles la touchaient et pour rien au monde elle n'aurait pu lui demander de stopper. Il s'arrêta à la bordure de son décolleté, les mains posées sur sa taille, les doigts contre la peau délicate de son flanc. Son regard chercha le sien, comme s'il voulait une confirmation de ce qui allait suivre.

Tendrement, la jeune fille prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa affectueusement, avec plein de promesses. Doucement, son cœur ralentit et elle se sentit fondre devant la douceur de ses gestes. Ses doigts effleurant la peau dénudée de son dos la faisaient frissonner. Lily se cambra, écrasant sa poitrine contre le torse du jeune homme avant d'attraper le bas de son tee-shirt et de le tirer vers haut.

James recula d'un pas en mettant fin au baiser. Il leva les bras, sans jamais la quitter des yeux, et l'aida à lui retirer sa blouse en respirant à peine. Le vêtement fut négligemment envoyé au loin tandis que leurs corps se recollaient, irrévocablement attirés l'un par l'autre comme des aimants.

Sous son top, les mains du brun caressèrent son ventre, s'attardant plus que de raison au niveau de son nombril. Son pouce titilla l'intérieur de celui-ci et Lily sentit soudain comme une flèche de plaisir traverser son ventre, de son ombilic à son clitoris, comme si un fil invisible avait été tendu entre les deux.

Sous le choc, elle gémit et rejeta la tête en arrière, ne comprenant pas ce qui lui arrivait. Mais les mains de James avaient repris leur ascension vers sa poitrine. Une de ses paumes engloba son sein, le soupesant à travers le tissu de son soutien gorge. Ses doigts se mirent à tracer des cercles, de plus en plus petits, puis sans prévenir, son autre main se déposa sur le téton de son deuxième sein, la faisant tressaillir de surprise.

Accrochée à ses épaules, la tête appuyée au creux de son cou dans lequel elle sentait presque incapable de faire quoi que ce soit, Lily laissa ces mains expertes prendre possession de sa poitrine avec une délicatesse torturante. Des doigts s'insinuèrent sous le satin de son sous-vêtement. Elle sentit sa peau se tendre et elle put presque sentir sa poitrine gonfler au fur et à mesure que de petits cris s'échappaient de ses lèvres sans qu'elle puisse y faire quelque chose.

Il les toucha, les câlina, les pinça et quand son ongle l'érafla, Lily crut réellement que ses pauvres petits seins allaient exploser tant ils étaient tendus et douloureux. Mais cette douleur était de celle qu'on voudrait conserver pour toujours autant que l'on voudrait l'apaiser.

Relevant sa tête qui lui semblait si lourde et si vide, Lily posa ses lèvres sur celles de son amant. Ses mains s'immobilisèrent et se retirèrent calmement, laissant la jeune fille dans un état de manque insoutenable. Le calme seulement apparent revenu, ils s'embrassèrent un instant. Elle le poussa gentiment contre le mur, parcourant son torse sans s'en lasser.

James l'embrassa sur la joue, remonta sur son cou et attrapa le lobe de oreille entre ses lèvres. Le métal de sa boucle d'oreille parut s'embraser alors que sa nuque se tendait et vibrait, incroyable. Ce mec était le diable. Comment parvenait-il à faire naître toutes ces sensations en elle ?

Courageusement, elle se retira et recula, lui laissant le loisir de l'observer attentivement alors qu'elle faisait passer son top par-dessus sa tête. Elle le vit déglutir et la regarder de haut en bas comme une pure merveille avant de lui tendre la main. Elle s'en saisit sans hésiter et il la mena dans le couloir, jusqu'à sa chambre où Lily laissa tomber sa blouse sur le sol. Du bout des doigts, elle fit glisser ses chaussures.

Elle passa ses mains dans son dos, voulant dégrafer son soutien-gorge, impatiente qu'elle était. Mais James l'attrapa et la serra contre lui, encerclant sa taille de ses bras puissants. Il l'entraina dans un baiser sauvage, une danse folklorique d'où il était impossible qu'elle sorte indemne. Il détacha son soutien-gorge et fit lentement glisser les bretelles le long de ses bras. Un long son rauque s'échappa de la gorge de Lily alors qu'il se détachait doucement de sa bouche.

« Merlin, Jack » Murmura-t-elle alors que la bouche du jeune homme se dirigeait dangereusement vers son ventre. Elle recula, heurta le lit et y tomba allongée.

Le jeune homme s'allongea sur elle et se pencha vers son oreille « C'est James. Ne dis pas le nom d'un autre » Avec ça, il se remit à déposer des baisers le long de son cou avant que sa bouche n'happe son sein, sa main malaxant tendrement l'autre. Lily s'accrocha à ses cheveux, pantelante et désirable. Le tissu s'humidifia alors que la jeune fille se contorsionnait sous lui.

Doucement, il s'écarta du corps de la jeune fille et fit glisser le sous-vêtement sur le côté. Quand il s'appuya à nouveau sur elle, le contact de leurs deux peaux brûlantes sonna comme une délivrance. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et la précipitation les gagna. Ils s'embrassèrent violement, par nécessité, ricochant l'un sur l'autre accrochés mutuellement à l'autre.

D'un mouvement rapide, Lily les retourna, surplombant James de son corps et se laissa couler le long de celui-ci. Le bout de ses seins frôlant son torse était une vraie torture pour chacun d'eux. Elle se stoppa au pied du lit auquel elle s'accroupit. Elle lui retira méthodiquement ses chaussures, puis ses chaussettes avant de remonter à genoux sur le lit, les mains sur les jambes de James.

Elle le longea, laissant sa bouche parcourir chaque centimètre carré de peau qui était à sa disposition. Elle sentait la peau chauffer sous elle, trembler, se tendre, frissonner, brûler. Lorsqu'elle atteint son nombril, elle se rappela cette sensation qu'il lui avait fait découvrir un peu plus tôt. Avec application, elle contourna cet endroit, puis y introduisit sa langue et le sentit se tendre sous elle. Un sourire sur les lèvres – elle n'avait fait que lui rendre la monnaie – elle atteint enfin la bordure de son pantalon.

Ses mains tremblaient lorsqu'elle détacha le bouton. Mue d'une envie subite, elle attrapa la fermeture éclaire entre ses dents et la descendit en sentant un stress soudain prendre part en elle. En apercevant la bosse déformant le slip du jeune homme, elle sentit ses joues rougir. Elle se recula, perturbée quand la pensée fugace qu'elle n'avait jamais vu qu'un seul sexe d'homme de sa vie la prit. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment mais l'appréhension était là.

« Hey, ça va ? » Demanda James en se redressant sur ses coudes puisqu'elle s'était soudain figée. La voir ainsi, échevelée et fixant son sexe avec insistance lui donna envie de la retourner et lui faire l'amour sur le champ.

Lily acquiesça, s'assit sur l'édredon et retira tout ce qu'il restait de vêtement à James d'un même geste. Elle releva les yeux sur lui et tout ce qu'elle vit ne lui donna pas envie de fuir. Avec hésitation, comme si c'était la première fois, elle posa la main sur ce membre fièrement dressé. Le grognement qui sortit de la bouche de James la prit par surprise. Il la fixait, les yeux légèrement exorbités et les pupilles dilatées. Elle se mordit la lèvre.

Cette chaleur entre ses jambes se faisait de plus en plus présente et elle sentit son corps se réveiller – alors qu'elle pensait être arrivé au maximum de l'anticipation possible – ses entrailles se serrer et elle ne sut pourquoi sur l'instant mais elle posa sa bouche sur cette verge gorgée. C'était bien plus doux qu'elle ne le pensait.

Elle joua, comme il s'était joué de lui, et chacun de ses grognements, chacune de ses supplications lui remontait dans l'échine, lui donnait des frissons et la rendait folle de désir.

« Lily » Murmura-t-il « Lily » Il lui attrapa la main qui était sagement posée sur l'édredon et la mena vers lui. Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau alors que Lily prenait pleinement conscience de ce corps plaqué contre le sien, de cette envie, venant des tréfonds de son être, de le sentir en elle, d'être remplie et libérée de ce nœud d'impatience.

Elle ne saurait dire qui de lui ou elle détacha la jupe, ni même les mains duquel des deux glissèrent le long de ses jambes pour enlever sa culotte. Mais ce furent ses mains à lui qui remontèrent lentement sur ses mollets, puis ses cuisses. Il les embrassa et ses mains passèrent entre ses deux jambes, l'intimant à les écarter.

Se laissant tomber dans l'oreiller, Lily s'accrocha aux draps. Qu'est-ce qui la touchait ? Des doigts, des lèvres, une langue ? Où la touchait-on ? Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il lui faisait. Mais son corps tremblait, son souffle lui échappait, elle exultait. Ça commença par une chaleur si forte, si puissante qu'elle eut le goût du sang dans la bouche à avoir trop mordu sa lèvre.

Vint ensuite la pulsation, comme si un second cœur venait de lui être greffé dans le ventre. Tout son corps tremblait, lui faisait mal, se tordait et se tendait sous ses caresses.

Elle sentit ses doigts entrer en elle et son corps se serra autour de lui, tenta de l'attirer plus profond, plus vite. Plus il remuait, avec douceur puis de plus en plus rapidement, plus elle sentait son vagin se serrer, se contracter, comme pour le retenir.

Puis il y eut comme une vague, un raz de marée emportant tout sur son passage, lui coupant la voix. Il prit naissance à l'endroit même James Potter venait de poser sa bouche, alors que le bassin de Lily, commandé par elle ne savait quel instinct tribal, avait fait un bon en avant vers la bouche du jeune homme. Et en moins d'une seconde, tout son corps fut secoué d'un spasme libérateur et un son – un cri même –passa ses lèvres.

James revint vers elle. D'un geste lourd – ses bras pesaient des tonnes – elle l'attira à elle et l'embrassa profondément, se délectant de ce goût nacré dans sa bouche, ce goût qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Ses jambes encerclèrent la taille du jeune homme qui stoppa le baiser pour la regarder au fond des yeux. Il s'enfonça lentement en elle, lui permettant de sentir son être entier être rassasier et en même temps mourir d'envie. Il resta immobile un instant, elle s'habitua à sa présence et l'embrassa de nouveau.

Son bassin commença à bouger, lentement. Lily ne se sentait pas écrasée contre le matelas, ni même immobilisée. Elle se mit à suivre ses mouvements avant de prendre la tête et d'imposer elle-même le rythme.

Cette sensation, cette maitrise, lui donna le sentiment de liberté et de puissance le plus pur qu'elle ait jamais connu. Son ventre se contractait, sa peau rougeoyait, ses lèvres l'embrassaient et ses yeux le regardaient. Elle se sentait femme, maitresse. Il s'enfonçait en elle, de plus en plus, à chaque coup de rein, ils se joignaient, ne formant plus qu'un, accomplissant ce geste qui unit les hommes depuis la nuit des temps.

Soudain, ce n'en fut plus assez. Elle avait envie de plus, de mieux. De le sentir, encore et encore, toujours plus loin, toujours plus fort. Il l'attrapa par les cuisses, remonta ses jambes autour de son torse. Lily bougeait, se tordait, gémissait et accélérait toujours, elle s'accomplissait enfin.

D'un mouvement brusque, elle parvint à les retourner. Se retrouver sur lui, le voir étaler, à sa merci, fit monter en elle une vague de plaisir pur. Sons corps tremblait, ses muscles bandaient.

Et lorsqu'elle le sentit se libérer en elle, elle retomba sur lui et l'embrassa, refusant de le laisser partir.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Lily Evans comprit le sens réel du mot plaisir. Littéralement.

_A Suivre. _

* * *

_Dans le prochain chapitre : _

_Myra avoue à Lily qu'elle est allée dans cette boîte avec James pour tester sa fidélité_

_Lily veut faire tuer Pétunia_

_James fait un défilé en caleçon sur son perron_


	2. 2 Où Lily avoue la vérité

**Titre** :** Rencontre Sous X**_  
_

**Pairing** : **JPLE**, SBOC, PPOC, RLOC, LEOC, OCOC (;p)

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages et la magie décrits dans ce texte sont œuvre de madame Rowlings. Le titre est celui d'un roman de Didier Van Cauwelaert mais les histoires n'ont aucun lien. Les titres des différents parties de chapitre sont tirés de chansons toujours citées.

**Rating** : **M**

_Rappel des personnages : **Lily Evans** (a quitté Poudlard après sa deuxième année pour une raison inconnue) sort avec **Sullivan Dawson**. **James Potter** (qui vient de passer la nuit avec Lily Evans) prétendait sortir avec **Myriam Jordan**, dite Myra, dans une boîte échangiste alors que celle-ci est l'ancienne petite amie d'un certain Pégase (mais je suis sûre que tout le monde sait qui...)_

Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! _  
_

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

**Rencontre sous x**

**Chapitre 2**

**Où Lily avoue la vérité mais pas ses fautes**

Sometimes you're made to feel your loves a crime [_Barenaked ladies, lovers in a dangerous time]_

« James ? » Murmura une voix en poussant la porte vitrée de la maison de Godric's Hollow. La jeune fille se glissa à l'intérieur et observa la maison de son ami. Rien n'avait changé depuis la dernière fois. Le sol était noir et brillant, d'une propreté étonnante quand on sait que James vivait seul actuellement. Dans le salon, la même grande peinture murale réalisée par sa mère à sa naissance. Le même fauteuil pourpre, les mêmes babioles décoratives, les mêmes photos dans les cadres.

Pourtant, il y avait quelque chose de différent que Myra ne pouvait définir. Elle pénétra dans la cuisine, toujours décorée de ses tons ocre et rouge, toujours dans un état de pagaille indescriptible. Là, on pouvait croire qu'un célibataire de vingt ans habitait seul. D'un geste machinal, elle lança un sort sur la vaisselle qui s'amoncelait et mit la cafetière en route. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua le tee-shirt de son ami abandonné près de la porte. Elle sourit.

Myra – autrement appelée Myriam Jordan– ramassa la blouse et se dirigea vers la chambre de James. Un peu mélancolique, elle se souvint du nombre de fois où James était venu les réveiller quand elle passait la nuit avec Sirius. L'occasion de prendre sa revanche une bonne fois pour toute était trop belle.

À pas de chat, elle s'approcha de la pièce dont la porte n'était même pas fermée. À l'entrée, elle repéra le top vert de la rousse qu'ils avaient rencontré au Gravitz. Et à voir l'état de la chambre – ils n'avaient pas pris le temps de replier leurs vêtements, apparemment – elle devait s'être sacrément décoincée.

D'un geste brusque, elle ouvrit les rideaux, laissant le soleil faire son œuvre sur les deux corps échoués au milieu du lit. Le jeune homme était couché sur le coté et complètement encastré dans la rousse – comment avait-elle dit s'appeler ? Jane si elle se souvenait correctement.

En tout cas, ils se serraient dans les bras l'un de l'autre comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'ils se voyaient avant que l'un d'entre eux ne parte pour un mortel périple. Note, ce sera sûrement mortel de rentrer chez elle, songea Myriam en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle était contente. Au moins James l'avait-il écoutée et fait ce qu'elle conseillait. C'était pourtant pas gagné. Depuis qu'il avait décidé de 'changer', le jeune homme s'interdisait de passer juste une nuit avec une fille. C'était pourtant ce dont il avait eu besoin hier soir.

Les yeux de la rousse se mirent enfin à papillonner. Myra se composa un visage de rigueur et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, prenant un air choqué. Elle était une vilaine fille, vraiment. Mais le souvenir atroce des réveils traumatisants qu'elle avait eu à Poudlard turent sa culpabilité. Seule la rousse serait victime. De toute façon, elle n'importait pas beaucoup, cette fille.

Enfin, Jane ouvrit les yeux et se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte serrée de James. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au pied du lit et, silencieusement, Myriam s'excusa du vilain tour qu'elle allait lui jouer. « Salaud » Murmura-t-elle rageusement en regardant fixement James qui dormait toujours comme un bien heureux.

« Il m'avait dit que c'était un test, tu sais. » Dit-elle à la rousse qui peinait vraiment à se réveiller. « Il m'avait dit qu'on pouvait aller là et qu'il ne toucherait à aucune fille, plus jamais ! Il m'a demandé de lui faire confiance. Il m'a dit qu'il ne me tromperait plus jamais ! » Se bénissant d'être aussi bonne actrice, Myra fondit en larmes « Il m'avait promis qu'il me prouverait qu'il avait changé. Que c'était un… un foutu » elle renifla pour l'effet dramatique « un stupide test de sa fidélité ! »

« Oh Merlin » Grommela la rousse qui apparemment venait de reconnaître qui elle était. Elle avait sacrément blanchi. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à James – il commençait à froncer les sourcils, dérangé par le bruit – puis couvrit sa poitrine avec le drap. Intérieurement, Myriam se sentit très jalouse de la joliesse des seins de cette fille. Au moins, James avait dû savourer sa nuit. Parce que question physique, son ex, c'était pas vraiment ça…

La rousse se leva en prenant le drap avec elle et Myriam détourna le regard du corps nu de James- l'amitié avait certaines limites tout de même – et regarda avec une sorte de délectation malsaine la fille rechercher ses affaires dans la chambre.

« Je suis désolée, je ne savais pas ! » S'exclamait la rousse alors qu'elle enfilait sa culotte en évitant son regard « Je – il m'a dit que vous n'étiez qu'amis » Myra haussa un sourcil, étonnée que le jeune homme ait été honnête, bien que ça ne l'étonna pas vraiment. La fille mit son soutien-gorge puis lâcha le drap.

D'un geste qu'elle voulut possessif, Myriam le ramassa et couvrit James. Celui-ci ouvrit un œil. Elle lui sourit, machiavélique, avant de commencer à le frapper « T'es vraiment pas digne de confiance, j'te déteste ! Comment as-tu pu me tromper ? »

« Hein ? » Le jeune homme se redressa et regarda autour de lui d'un air hagard. C'est là qu'il aperçut Lily en train de remettre ses vêtements en quatrième vitesse en s'excusant sans cesse. Puis il vit des traces rouges sous les yeux de Myriam et ses lèvres pincées pour lsempêcher de rire. Il eut vite compris.

« Je dois y aller, il faut que je parte » Murmurait Lily en enfilant sa jupe. « Je m'excuse, Myra, je t'assure, il m'a dit que- »

« Lily ! » James s'assit dans le lit pour fixer la jeune fille « Elle a menti. J't'assure, on n'est pas ensemble »

« Comment oses-tu ? » Répliqua avec colère Myriam en frappant dans le dos « tu t'excuses auprès d'elle après ce que tu m'as fait ? »

Lily enfila son top puis se figea et regarda le jeune homme avec un regard empli de dégoût. « Je me doutais bien que tu n'étais pas un enfant de cœur, Potter, mais de là à agir comme ça… »

« Lily, c'est pas du tout ce que tu crois ! » Mais la jeune fille attrapa ses chaussures et sortit de la pièce. « Idiote ! » cria-t-il sur Myriam « Je peux savoir ce qui t'as pris ? »

« Quoi ? Je t'ai évité de devoir lui expliquer que ce n'était que pour une nuit. On sait tous les deux que tu es trop parfait pour qu'une fille accepte ça »

« Myra » Soupira James en se prenant la tête dans les mains « Tu sais qui c'était, cette fille ? Lily Evans ! »

« Li ? » Murmura la jeune fille en regardant la porte « Merde, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? » Elle partit aussitôt de la pièce tandis que James enfilait un boxer avant de sortir de la chambre.

Lily était assise à la table de la cuisine et attachait ses chaussures. Elle était visiblement furieuse et au bord des larmes. « Je… tu es Lily ? » Murmura Myra

« Qu'est-ce que ça fait ? » cracha Lily sans relever les yeux « je me suis fait avoir comme une vulgaire débutante, j'le crois pas »

« En fait, j'ai menti » Avoua Myra. Lily se figea et James servit trois tasses du café qui avait fini de couler, se disant qu'ils en auraient besoin. « Je ne suis jamais sortie avec James. J'étais avec… avec Sirius. Et tu dois te douter que jamais il ne sortirait avec l'ancienne copine de son meilleur ami »

Lily acquiesça et releva les yeux de ses pieds. « Pourquoi ? » Questionna-t-elle « Je ne t'ai rien fait alors pourquoi ? »

« Je voulais m'amuser au dépend de cette pauvre fille qu'il avait embobinée » Un sourire timide joua sur ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne continue « Mais tu n'es pas le genre de fille qu'on embobine, n'est-ce pas Lily ? »

« Comment me connais-tu ? »

« Je suis Myriam Jordan »

Le silence se fit dans la cuisine. D'un geste absent, Lily attrapa la tasse qu'on lui donnait et se mit à boire doucement. Elle ferma les yeux, les souvenirs déferlant sur elle avec une puissance incroyable. Lily avait été à Poudlard. Elle avait été répartie à Gryffondor. Elle était dans le dortoir de Myriam et, rapidement, elles étaient devenues meilleures amies.

Du coté des garçons, ils étaient quatre. Lily était proche d'eux et Myriam les détestait. Mais après la deuxième année – dont le dernier souvenir était James la plaquant dans le train parce qu'elle « refusait de mettre la langue » – elle n'était jamais revenue à Poudlard. Elle avait été envoyée dans cet hôpital où les médecins avaient décrété qu'elle devait cesser tout contact avec l'extérieur. Elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de raconter à ses amis ce qui lui était arrivé, pourquoi elle avait soudain disparu et jamais donné de nouvelles.

Mais elle ne s'était jamais plainte de ne pas avoir à donner des explications. Elle n'aurait pas pu. Et maintenant, par un jeu de circonstances des plus fortuits, elle se retrouvait dans la cuisine de James Potter face à Myriam Jordan.

Que doit-on dire à des amis qu'on n'a plus vu depuis huit ans ? Et surtout, que doit-on dire à un ami qu'on n'a plus vu depuis huit ans et avec qui on vient de coucher ?

« De toutes les personnes du monde, je n'aurais jamais cru que toi, tu deviennes amie avec ça » Dit-elle à Myriam en pointant James du doigt. Celui-ci, pas vexé pour une mornille, sourit et lui adressa un clin d'œil complice que Lily ne sut comment interpréter.

« Je me suis rapprochée des garçons en troisième » Murmura Myra en se tordant les mains « Tu sais, on s'est associé pour te retrouver »

« Oh » Lily se mordit les lèvres, mal-à-l'aise « Je suis… je suis désolée »

« Ce n'est pas si horrible que ça, en fait » la rassura Myriam « Quand tu n'y prêtes pas trop attention, ils peuvent parfois faire de bons amis tous les quatre »

« Je ne pense pas qu'elle s'excusait pour t'avoir imposé notre amitié » Corrigea James avec un sourire en coin

« De quoi voulais-tu que je m'excuse à part ça ? » Rigola Lily « Il faut savoir vous supporter vous tous ! » James prit une mine offusquée et les deux filles éclatèrent de rire. « Alors, ça veut dire que tu les vois encore tous les trois ? » Demanda Lily, avide de connaître les nouvelles maintenant qu'elle les avait retrouvés et que la situation n'était pas trop tendue.

« Peter habite avec sa copine à GranVew, un petit appart' au seizième dans un quartier moldu »

« Et sans ascenseur » Précisa Myriam avec une grimace

« Sirius et Myra habitaient ensemble jusqu'à il y a peu »

« J'ai échangé avec Remus. Je suis dans son appart' à Berry et il vit avec Sirius en ce moment » Ajouta la jeune fille.

« Alors toi et lui ? » Demanda timidement Lily, ne voulant pas réveiller des souvenirs douloureux. Mais Myriam semblait arriver à en parler sans trop de difficultés. En réalité, ça n'étonnait pas Lily tant que ça, elle avait toujours été très forte.

« Cela a commencé fin mars, en sixième. Je croyais que ça ne durerait qu'un mois ou deux et … » Elle soupira

« C'était la première petite copine de Patmol » Précisa James pendant que Myra composait un sourire assuré. « Je veux dire, Sirius. »

« Vous faites des études ? Ou vous travaillez ? » Questionna Lily pour changer de sujet. D'après ce qu'avait dit James hier soir, Myra et Sirius avaient rompu il y a trois semaines d'une relation de quatre ans. C'était dingue qu'elle soit capable d'être si détachée.

« Je suis assistante du ministre de la justice » Déclara Myriam avec une moue amusée, preuve qu'elle ne prenait pas son titre au sérieux.

« Mais c'est juste en attendant que le poste d'assistant du ministre des sports et jeux magiques se libère » expliqua James comme s'il connaissait la chanson par cœur. « Moi, je suis dans les assurances »

« Les assurances ? » Répéta Lily. Elle l'aurait imaginé Auror ou joueur de Quidditch, ou quelque chose se rapprochant mais pas ça, certainement.

« Un truc avec son père » Expliqua Myra en levant les yeux au ciel « Il aime juste se faire mousser. Sinon, Sirius travaille dans un quotidien à la rubrique sport, Remus collectionne les petits boulots et Peter se transforme en homme d'affaires dans un truc économique »

« Commercial » Corrigea machinalement James « Et toi ? »

Lily se figea. Elle aurait pu se douter que la question lui reviendrait. Et il lui faudrait expliquer le reste aussi. Elle inspira. Elle n'avait jamais raconté son passé à personne, pas même Sullivan. Il l'avait découvert mais elle n'avait rien dit. Pourtant, elle savait qu'un jour ou l'autre viendrait le moment de passer cette étape difficile dans sa guérison. Et c'était le moment idéal.

« Je suis serveuse au resto- route de Cambridge le week-end et à la terrasse Deucégout en semaine »

« Serveuse ? » Répéta James, ne s'attendant pas à ça lui non plus.

« Je prends des cours du soir aussi. En enchantement. Je viens de commencer, j'ai eu mes aspics la semaine dernière et tout ça est encore un peu frais alors » Lily fit un geste désinvolte de la main et se leva « Je ferais mieux de rentrer maintenant »

« Ca veut dire quoi que tu as eu tes aspics la semaine dernière ? » L'interrompit Myriam en comprenant très bien qu'elle fuyait. Lily soupira et se rassit. L'autre jeune fille la regardait intensément et la réelle question n'était pas celle qui avait été posée mais celle qui suivait. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour que tu disparaisses comme ça, Lily ? »

Voilà, nous y étions déjà. Rien d'étonnant puisqu'un beau matin, elle n'était pas revenue dans le Poudlard Express, elle n'avait pas revu ses amis, aucun, et n'avait donné aucune nouvelle. Elle ne pouvait pas les retrouver, tant d'années plus tard, et simplement prendre de leurs nouvelles, comme s'ils s'étaient quitté la veille. Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche, simplement. Elle avait eu de la chance qu'ils commencent par la laisser retrouver leur ancienne complicité. Beaucoup de chance même qu'ils n'aient pas simplement exiger d'elle les explications avant même de servir le café.

« Lily, si tu as besoin de temps… »

Elle regarda James, puis Myriam, et elle sourit. L'amitié, c'était une chose précieuse. On se demande, toute sa vie, si on le trouvera, ce grand amour dont tout le monde parle. Mais se demande-t-on si on le trouvera, cet ami indispensable, celui qui acceptera et qui partagera. Celui, surtout, qui écoutera et pardonnera. Il paraît que l'amitié se cultive comme l'amour, mais huit ans d'absence et de silence, ça ne cultive rien que les souvenirs et le ressenti.

Oh, quelle chance elle avait eu. Ils ne l'accusaient de rien – attendant simplement qu'elle se livre. Il ne fallait pas rêver, ils n'avaient plus treize ans, ils avaient grandi séparément. James et Myriam n'étaient pas ses meilleurs amis, plus même ses amis. Mais pourquoi alors cette complicité, cette facilité à parler, cette camaraderie si facilement retrouvée ? Ce n'était pas le passé – simplement le présent. Et ce présent lui offrait la possibilité inouïe de renouer avec son passé.

L'amitié est toujours une chose incertaine mais rien ne l'empêchait de renaître de ses cendres. Cela nécessite de l'investissement et du don de soi. On ne gagne ni ne regagne la confiance dans le secret. Elle leur devait cet aveu – pour eux et puis pour elle aussi.

Voilà sept ans qu'elle le pressentait, qu'elle savait, qu'un jour ou l'autre, viendrait l'heure de tout dire, tout expliquer. Elle avait imaginé son discours des dizaines de fois, l'avait raconté à ses nombreux journaux intimes, s'était tout remémoré devant son miroir. Dans ses rêves, elle en parlait, elle se confiait puis expiait. Dans ses songes, il y avait la compréhension. Et quoi d'autre que la peur de voir la réaction dans les yeux des autres la retenait de la dire, cette funeste expérience ?

Dans son esprit, le récit tournait en boucle. Deux ans plus tôt, elle s'était assise devant la machine à écrire de Sullivan. Si elle ne pouvait trouver quelqu'un à qui dire son histoire, peut-être pourrait-elle l'écrire ? Mais elle avait regardé les pages s'enflammer avec bonheur et soulagement, incapable de poursuivre son œuvre.

Alors elle s'était résolue. La vie lui offrirait l'opportunité de se confier. Lorsque le moment serait venu. Devant les personnes ayant besoin de l'entendre. Repousser ce moment ne servait à rien. Elle le sentait comme la vérité ultime que tant de philosophes recherchent. C'était ce moment-ci qu'elle attendait. C'était maintenant, l'instant décisif. Il fallait juste qu'elle respire à nouveau, qu'elle arrête de torturer ses mains et qu'elle arrête de tergiverser ainsi.

* * *

« Le vingt-quatre août »

* * *

It's time to forget about the past, to wash away what happened last (_30 seconds to mars, a beautiful lie)_

« Le vingt-quatre août » Murmura la jeune fille en jouant avec sa tasse vide. Et voilà, c'était lancé. La bombe était sur le point d'exploser. Et loin de pleurer, d'avoir la gorge nouée, Lily sentait qu'elle irait jusqu'au bout – en paix. Elle releva les yeux et regarda les jeunes adultes face à elle. Puis, elle leur dit tout.

La manière dont il faisait une chaleur étouffante le 24 août de cette année-là, la manière dont elle s'était disputée avec sa mère parce que celle-ci refusait de la laisser aller dormir chez Remus – pas à treize ans, toute seule avec quatre garçons Lily, c'est tout. Comment son père avait arrondi les angles alors qu'il installait le climatiseur, comment toute la famille Evans s'était réfugiée à l'air froid de la cuisine dès que le travail avait été fini.

Ils n'avaient pas fermé la porte de devant – pourquoi alors qu'ils vivaient dans un quartier résidentiel ? Comment les sons qui leur parvenaient étaient gravés dans l'esprit de Lily – le rire des enfants, le ballon qui rebondit sur la rue, les pleurs d'un bébé, l'arroseur du voisin. Puis la sonnette, le chef Scout qui expliquait vendre ses biscuits avec toute sa troupe et effectivement, la dizaine d'adolescents ayant investi les rues.

Son père achetant un paquet, le vendeur quémandant l'utilisation des toilettes, sa mère l'invitant à entrer. Pétunia qui gloussait – il devait avoir vingt-cinq ans et, même s'il n'était pas le beau-gosse éblouissant du quartier, c'était un très beau garçon. Puis elle, furie rousse coincée dans son fauteuil, râlant contre ses imbéciles de parents, son idiote de sœur, sa stupide famille et tous les sorts qu'elle pourrait leur jeter – si seulement elle pouvait.

Puis un cri, terrifiant, traversant la maison. Les deux sœurs accourant dans la cuisine. Papa, couché par terre, inanimé, un biscuit à peine entamé à la main. Maman à son chevet, prenant ses constantes vitales, demandant à son aînée d'appeler les secours mais le téléphone sans tonalité, la peur puis soudain le bruit d'une porte qu'on verrouille. Le scout chef d'unité, le trousseau de clé de la maison à la main, une arme dans l'autre. Un sourire horrible et la compréhension.

C'était lui – l'infâme tueur-en-série, un sérial killer comme ils l'appelaient au journal télévisé, celui qui sévissait sur les résidences de quartier en Ecosse depuis trois mois et tuait par égorgement tous les membres de la famille sur laquelle il était tombé. Toujours les mêmes familles – un père, la petite cinquantaine, une mère au foyer et serviable, deux enfants, un presque majeur et l'autre à l'orée de l'adolescence. Des filles la plupart du temps, mais pas toujours.

Mais ici, on ne s'était pas inquiété. Car ici, c'était l'Angleterre, pas l'Ecosse. C'était à des centaines de kilomètres de là où avaient eu lieu tous les autres crimes. On compatissait mais on ne s'inquiétait pas. Pourtant, c'était leur tour.

Lily s'arrêta, consciente qu'elle en disait trop. Elle ne voulait pas romancer son histoire, même si elle était victime, elle ne voulait pas se faire passer pour telle. Elle n'attendait pas d'eux qu'ils la rassurent, la protègent. Mais elle ignorait quand elle aurait l'occasion de reparler de ceci. Il fallait qu'elle dise tout ce qu'elle avait à dire. L'entièreté des faits était ce qui l'empêcherait de flancher. Et James et Myriam eurent l'amabilité de comprendre, de ne pas interrompre ni compatir pour le moment.

Elle leur dit que son père avait été le premier à mourir, un coup de couteau rapide sous la pomme d'Adam, de la gauche vers la droite. Les trois femmes étaient attachées. Le tueur avait développé une force hors du commun quand elles avaient tenté de se défendre, de l'attaquer, de se sauver. Ça avait commencé par avaler les clés de la porte de la cuisine. Puis il avait ramassé les couteaux que les Evans avaient attrapés pour se défendre et les avaient calmement rangés avant de sortir le sien et de tuer le paternel toujours inconscient sur le sol.

Ce que Lily tint secret est ce que personne ne veut entendre, ce qu'elle n'avait pas le droit d'imposer aux deux autres si elle voulait conserver un jour la chance de recouvrer leur amitié. Elle ne parla pas des cordes qui enserrent les poignets, de votre tête qui tourne et votre esprit qui s'agite quand la mort approche, du corps qui tremble, des larmes qui coulent.

Elle ne dit rien sur la lueur malsaine dans les yeux de Tony Loaks – elle apprit son nom des mois après les faits – ni même du son rauque qu'il émit ou de ses yeux se révulsant alors qu'il tuait sa mère. Des années plus tard, elle entendrait à nouveau ce son. C'était celui d'un homme jouissant. Sullivan faisait un bruit approchant – peut-être était-ce pour ça qu'elle redoutait la fin de l'amour. James gémissait différemment mais il l'avait quand même émis une fois cette nuit. Seulement, Lily n'y avait pas fait attention. Elle avait entraîné son esprit à ne pas lier ce bruit au meurtre de sa mère. Comment avoir des relations sexuelles normales sans cette gymnastique mentale ?

Elle n'expliqua pas non plus qu'une fois leurs parents morts, Loaks s'était retourné vers elle et Pétunia et avait demandé à la plus jeune qui était la suivante. Mais elle se souvenait avec exactitude que la réponse avait fusée, cet instinct dont elle avait si honte, cette horreur qu'elle avait dite et le rire de Loaks qui avait fait un pas vers Tuney pour s'exécuter à la demande de la jeune fille.

Bien sûr, Lily s'était reprise à temps. Elle avait crié, au moment où le couteau touchait la gorge de sa frangine « moi, non, moi, prenez-moi d'abord ». Mais elle pouvait bien dire à qui elle voulait qu'elle avait cherché à gagner du temps, le temps que quelqu'un arrive, de conserver le peu d'espoir restant, au fond d'elle, la blessure était là et ne cicatriserait jamais. Quand l'opportunité de choisir qui serait le prochain mort lui avait été donnée, c'était le nom de sa sœur qu'elle avait dit et sans réfléchir. Et Loaks avait souri. Il lui avait souri avec complicité. On ne se pardonne pas ce genre de chose et on ne le raconte pas plus.

Non, Lily dit simplement que Loaks avait tué sa mère puis que la police était arrivée. Un voisin avait entendu sa mère crier quand son père s'était évanoui. Il avait frappé à la porte, pour demander si tout allait bien, puis, comme personne n'avait répondu, il avait téléphoné – mais la ligne était coupée – alors c'était la police qu'il avait appelé. Et celle-ci était arrivée une seconde avant que Tony ne tue sa sœur. Il s'était enfui, il avait réussi et promis aux sœurs qu'il terminerait le travail un jour ou l'autre.

Dans un premier temps, elles avaient été sauvées et très proches. Mais Pétunia ne put pardonner à Lily de l'avoir condamnée, aujourd'hui, elles ne se parlaient plus (Lily ne dit pas à James et Myra pourquoi elle et sa sœur étaient en froid, juste qu'elles l'étaient). On les avait placées dans des instituts psychiatriques spécialisés dans les traumatisés de leur genre. Sous un faux nom et avec interdiction de communiquer avec qui-que-ce-soit de l'extérieur. (De toute façon, ajouta ironiquement Lily, les moldus n'auraient pas compris pourquoi je demandais soudain un hibou)

Pétunia avait rapidement compris ce que les médecins attendaient d'elle et elle leur avait donné ce qu'ils voulaient. Elle s'était transformé en parfait exemple de guérison clinique et était ressortie en cinq mois, à dix-sept ans. Elle s'était faite émancipée et avait repris sa vie comme elle avait pu, coupant tout lien avec sa famille, c'est-à-dire sa sœur.

Les choses s'étaient passées moins bien pour Lily. Elle refusait de faire ce qu'on lui demandait, refusait d'accepter qu'on puisse l'enfermer pour son bien, pour sa protection. Elle s'était entêtée à vouloir sortir mais jamais à courber l'échine. Elle avait fugué deux fois mais l'asile l'avait rattrapé avant Loaks. Puis, la police avait arrêté Tony (et quelques jours après, Pétunia était sortie de l'hôpital en récupérant son nom) ; il n'y avait plus de protection nécessaire pour Lily mais les médecins l'avaient déclarée inapte. Il fallait donc désormais protéger les autres de la folie de Lily.

« C'est là que Dumbledore m'a retrouvée »

« Il savait où tu étais ! » Rugit James en tapant sur la table, ce qui la fit sursauter. Myriam était blanche comme un linge, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit et le jeune homme semblait furieux. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait commencé à parler, il intervenait. « On n'a pas arrêté de lui demander qu'il te retrouve ! »

« Il me l'a dit. Mais j'ai vraiment été très désagréable avec lui. Il m'a expliqué qu'il pouvait me faire sortir mais que je serais dans une famille d'accueil et, avec ce comportement, j'avais toutes les chances de finir dans un orphelinat – ou pire. Il m'a dit que je pouvais rester en clinique si je voulais »

« Et tu as choisi… » Comprit Myriam. Lily s'étonna devoir ses yeux embués de larmes, mais c'était sans doute parce qu'elle racontait ça vite et froidement qu'elle ne s'écroulait pas, elle aussi.

« J'ai insulté notre directeur puis lui ai dit qu'il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait mais que je ne voulais plus être séparée du monde magique comme ça. Il m'a placé dans un institut sorcier et je lui ai demandé de ne rien vous dire. Je n'étais pas prête du tout à parler de tout ça avec quiconque. En vrai, je détestais tout le monde à ce moment-là »

Lily alla se servir un verre d'eau pour se rafraichir les idées avant de continuer.

« J'ai… Quand j'ai eu dix-sept ans, je suis partie contre avis médical. Mais quand je me suis retrouvée dehors, après plus de quatre ans à être enfermée, j'ai compris que Dumbledore avait eu raison. J'étais bien trop révoltée pour survivre sans aide. Si j'étais sortie de l'hôpital au moment où il m'a trouvée, j'aurais vraiment fait de très grosse bêtise. Seulement j'ai décidé de donner tort à ces crétins de psys. Je me suis inscrite au cours du soir, j'ai pris un travail qui ne demande pas de diplômes et j'ai décidé d'oublier tout ça. »

« Vous n'aviez pas de cours de magie à l'hôpital ? » S'insurgea Myra- parce qu'il fallait s'insurger et qu'on ne pouvait critiquer Dumbledore et les institutions légales. Et que pouvait-on faire d'autre ? Pleurer ou bien s'éterniser dans un silence tendu ? Du soutien et de la compassion, Lily n'en avait plus besoin. Elle avait eu Sullivan quand il avait fallu, il avait été providentiel – sa bouée de sauvetage – quand Pétunia lui avait crié au visage qu'elle la détestait. Et il l'avait réellement sauvée quand, après que le journal ait annoncé le meurtre de toute une famille par Lord Voldemort, Lily avait voulu aller trouver le sorcier à main nue pour lui refaire le portrait.

Le futur avait appris à tout le monde qu'on ne refaisait pas le portrait à Voldemort. (En réalité, il se l'était refait faire lui-même. D'après les rumeurs, il ne ressemblait plus vraiment à la photographie qu'un journal avait publiée. Pour vrai, personne ne savait à quoi il ressemblait vraiment et le journal-à-la-photo n'existait plus)

« Pas d'examens en tout cas » Répondit Lily, éternellement reconnaissante qu'ils la regardent droit dans les yeux et pas comme si elle était en cristal. C'était pour cela qu'elle s'était confiée à ces gens-là, pour ça qu'elle voulait retrouver leur amitié. Eux seuls pouvaient réagir comme elle avait besoin qu'ils le fassent. Et puis, le drame s'était passé il y a huit ans. « On ne devait nous soumettre à aucun stress. Et ce qu'on apprenait était plutôt pratique – cuisiner, jardiner, se défendre – pas vraiment le programme. En deux ans, j'ai eu mes Buse et avec un de plus, mes Aspics et voilà, fin de l'histoire »

« Je ne sais pas quoi dire » Murmura James. Myra acquiesça et Lily jeta un coup d'œil à l'heure.

« Alors ne dîtes rien et on n'en parle plus. Il faut que je parte, je dois me changer et je bosse dans une demi-heure » Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie avant de se stopper et de gribouiller un truc sur le bloc-notes de James « C'est mon adresse de cheminée et mon numéro de téléphone moldu. Ça me ferait plaisir de vous revoir un de ces jours »

C'est ainsi que plus jamais ils n'abordèrent le sujet du passé de Lily.

* * *

He lacks the courage in his mind Like a child left behind _[Green day, Extraordinary girl]_

Lily transplana devant chez elle et fouilla dans son sac après ses clés. Elle n'osait pas regarder la porte de l'immeuble, imaginer les escaliers qu'elle gravirait puis sa porte d'entrée. Derrière laquelle se tenait Sullivan. L'homme qu'elle aimait. L'homme... qu'elle venait de tromper avec un ami d'adolescence. L'homme qui l'avait poussée à le tromper.

Elle ne savait pas comment agir ou réagir. Pourrait-elle un jour, un seul, lui pardonner ? Mais comment avait-elle le droit de lui en vouloir d'avoir passé la nuit avec une autre fille quand elle n'avait pas songé une seule fois à lui alors qu'elle était dans les bras de James Potter ?

Et comment avait-elle pu faire ça ? Elle avait trompé son petit ami, elle avait trahi sa confiance et ses principes. Et pourtant, elle ne le regrettait pas. Comment expliquer cela ? La trahison était pourtant la chose qu'elle abhorrait le plus, qu'elle détestait du fond de son âme, celle qu'elle ne pourrait jamais pardonner ni même comprendre. Etait-ce parce que Sullivan avait amené la chose comme un jeu ? Etait-ce parce qu'il le savait avant que cela se produise, parce qu'il en avait eu l'idée, parce qu'il avait fait la même chose ?

Finalement, la colère de savoir qu'il avait passé la nuit avec une autre fille était plus forte que sa culpabilité. D'ailleurs, elle ne s'en voulait pas d'avoir couché avec James Potter. Non, elle s'en voulait juste de ne pas avoir pensé à Sullivan. Elle ignorait qu'elle était capable d'être aussi indifférente à ses sentiments. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, dans sa tête, l'amour précédait toujours le sexe. Pourtant, cette nuit... ça avait été différent de tout ce qu'elle avait connu avec Sullivan.

Etait-ce une simple question d'attirance physique ? Ou bien s'était-elle sentie plus à l'aise simplement parce que, n'étant pas amoureuse de James, elle était totalement libre de faire ce qu'elle voulait, d'agir sans décence, sans considération, d'être provocatrice et de ne pas songer à ce qu'il penserait d'elle ? Ce n'était certainement le verre d'alcool et la glace mais peut-être le méli-mélo de sentiments qui l'avait agitée toute la soirée, mêlé à l'excitation de coucher avec un pseudo inconnu ? Ou bien parce que James n'avait pas cherché à la contrôler pendant la nuit alors que Sull ne la laissait jamais prendre aucune initiative au lit ? Ou peut-être James était-il simplement meilleur amant que Sullivan et cela n'avait rien à voir avec elle.

De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme si c'était un problème que James lui fasse mieux l'amour que Sullivan puisque ça n'allait jamais se reproduire, non ?

Lily pénétra doucement dans son appartement et jeta un coup d'oeil à l'horloge. Elle avait juste le temps de prendre une douche avant de filer servir les amateurs de café- sandwich sur le pouce. Elle se rendit donc dans sa chambre pour aller chercher des habits propres quand elle entendit de drôles de bruits venir de l'intérieur. Comme des gémissements plaintifs.

La jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir avant que la fureur ne prenne vie en elle et qu'elle ouvre la porte dans un bruit fracassant, bien décidée à tuer la fille qui était encore chez elle et avec son petit ami. Mais quand elle vit la scène qui l'attendait, elle se figea. Toute la colère s'évapora d'un coup pour faire place à l'inquiétude.

« Lily ! » Sullivan, qui était agenouillé devant la penderie, une robe de Lily en main, se releva et se précipita sur elle. Toujours sous le choc, elle le laissa la serrer dans ses bras jusqu'à étouffement. « Je suis désolé ! Excuse-moi, bébé, pardon, je ne suis qu'un idiot, pardon »

Lily ne dit rien. Elle en était incapable. Parce que dans son cou, c'était les gémissements de Sullivan qu'elle entendait. Et sur sa peau, c'était ses larmes qu'elle sentait. Il la serrait contre lui comme il le faisait rarement, avec amour et désespoir. Juste comme le jour de l'enterrement de sa mère de qui il était très proche. Et l'idée qu'il se sente dans le même état aujourd'hui était presque comme un pansement à mettre que toutes les blessures qu'il avait donné à Lily en la traînant au Gravitz.

« Je suis désolé, je te demande pardon mon amour » Pleurnichait-il en la tenant plus doucement, comme si elle était la chose la plus précieuse qu'il possédait. « Je t'aime, je n'aurais jamais dû... excuse-moi »

Doucement, presque instinctivement, Lily lâcha son sac et remonta sa main dans le dos de son petit ami. Elle serra un petit peu ses bras autour de lui et le laissa se calmer un instant. Il n'allait vraiment pas bien. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu pleurer ainsi. Il semblait réellement désespéré et cet état alla directement toucher le coeur de Lily. Par contre, la culpabilité qu'elle ressentait monta crescendo. Elle-même ressentait plus de colère envers lui que réellement se sentait mal d'avoir passé la nuit avec un autre homme.

Après quelques minutes, il s'écarta d'elle et se retourna pour essuyer ses larmes. La jeune fille avait mal au coeur de le voir dans un état pareil. « Je n'ai pas pu » Déclara-t-il après un moment, toujours dos à elle « Je ... je n'ai pas... je suis incapable de te faire du mal, ma puce »

Lily resta silencieuse, la main en l'air à quelques centimètres de son épaule. Elle avait voulu avoir un geste tendre vers lui mais cet aveu l'avait prise de court et de vitesse. Elle sentit sa respiration devenir plus lourde et rabaissa sa main sans le toucher. L'air lui manquait, elle ne comprenait plus.

Il... ne l'avait pas trompée ? C'était ça qu'il venait de dire ? Qu'il n'avait strictement rien fait alors que c'est pour ça que... et pendant ce temps, elle ... sans arrière pensée ... Ce ne pouvait être qu'une blague, n'est-ce pas ? Il était le goujat à l'avoir tirée dans un club échangiste pour la tromper avec son consentement et elle était celle qui était censée être incapable de trouver un autre homme ne serait-ce qu'attirant. Comment était-ce possible ?

Sullivan se retourna vers elle et prit son visage en coupe dans ses mains. « Je suis désolé Lil, si tu savais comme je m'en veux. Quand je t'ai vue partir avec ce type, je ne me suis jamais senti si mal et si horrible. Je... j'ai compris que c'était la pire erreur de ma vie. Pardon »

« Je... » Murmura Lily sans savoir ce qu'elle allait dire après. Il y avait tant de détresse dans ses yeux, il semblait avoir tellement besoin d'entendre des mots rassurants. Elle s'était imaginée des dizaines de fois la nuit horrible qu'elle allait passer, à l'imaginer avec une autre. Mais c'était lui qui avait vécu ce cauchemar. Lui qui était rentré dans un appartement vide et avec rien d'autre à faire que d'imaginer sa petite amie avec un autre. Elle pouvait parfaitement comprendre ce qu'il avait dû ressentir et s'en sentait désolée.

« Je sais que... tu as toutes les raisons du monde de m'en vouloir ma puce. Je t'aime, je t'assure, plus jamais je ne te ferai autant souffrir, c'est promis. Je suis désolée que tu aies été obligée de ... avec ce type »

Lily plongea son regard dans les yeux bleus de Sullivan et soupira intérieurement. Elle ne l'avait jamais entendu demandé pardon avant, même quand il était en tort. Et elle savait que son rôle était de le protéger, de l'aimer, d'être là pour lui.

« Il ne s'est rien passé » Dit-elle avant même de s'en rendre compte. Pourquoi venait-elle de mentir ? Elle n'avait aucune raison de le faire. Elle était pour l'honnêteté dans un couple, même si la vérité fait souffrir alors pourquoi venait-elle de ... Se sentait-elle tellement coupable de n'avoir eu aucune difficulté à le tromper qu'elle devait les rassurer tous les deux ? Ramener la charnelle aventure de cette nuit à rien avait l'avantage qu'elle n'en entendrait plus parler.

Sauf qu'elle avait très envie de revoir James bien que ce soit en toute amitié. Elle était sûre que le jeune homme pouvait comprendre ça, n'est-ce pas ? Il savait qu'elle était en couple et ... Mais pour quel genre de fille allait-il la prendre ? Elle n'était pas comme ça, elle ne faisait pas ce genre de choses avec des gars d'un soir. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Ce n'était pas elle. Vraiment pas.

Au moment où elle parla, elle vit un tel soulagement les yeux de son petit ami qu'elle décida de ne pas revenir sur sa déclaration. Elle supposa que protéger l'autre était aussi une part de l'amour et que ce mensonge n'était pas grave. Il ne valait rien. Cette nuit n'était rien. Elle refusait que cette incartade remette tout son avenir en jeu.

Elle aimait Sullivan, elle était avec lui depuis sa sortie de l'hôpital, c'est-à-dire trois ans. Ils vivaient ensemble et tout se passait bien. Elle s'imaginait déjà dans quelques années, mariée avec lui et portant son enfant. C'était un bonheur presque incroyable qui l'attendait dans le futur, elle en était convaincue. Une erreur ne devait pas la priver de tout ça.

Et quelque part au fond d'elle, le fait que Sullivan ait été incapable de la tromper la rendait heureuse. Maintenant, elle pouvait avoir une totale confiance en lui et plus rien ne se mettrait entre eux.

Elle sentit plus qu'elle ne s'en rendit compte ses lèvres dans son cou mais dût le repousser gentiment. « Je dois aller travailler » Lui rappela-t-elle. Elle l'embrassa tendrement en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. « On se retrouve ce soir, d'accord ? Je ferai des escalopes »

« Je t'aime » Répondit-il en l'embrassant à son tour avant de la laisser aller se laver. Dans un coin de la pièce, il aperçut un bas de nylon et le ramassa rapidement avant que Lily ne l'aperçoive. De manière nonchalante, il quitta la pièce et balança le bas dans le feu de la cheminée.

Maintenant qu'il avait récupéré la totale confiance de Lily, il ne laisserait pas un vêtement oublié par cette blonde dont il ne se souvenait même pas le nom se mettre entre lui et sa chérie.

* * *

I won't give you up I won't let you down and I won't leave you falling _[Muse, Endlessly]_

« Arrête ça »

« Quoi ? »

Myriam jeta un coup d'oeil excédé à James et secoua la tête dans une mimique désespérée. « Elle n'est pas libre, je te rappelle »

« Je sais » Répliqua James en grommelant. « Il faut que j'aille m'habiller pour aller bosser. » Il plaça les trois tasses vides dans l'évier puis regarda Myra et détourna la tête « Arrête ça » Dit-il à son tour

« Quoi ? »

« De me regarder comme si j'allais tomber sous son charme ou un truc comme ça » James soupira et s'étira. « Je suis un grand garçon »

« Un grand garçon qui s'est fait briser le coeur par une fille moche et insupportable »

« La ferme Myra » Répliqua vivement James en se sentant de mauvaise humeur à l'évocation d'Annabelle. « Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui m'a fait un sermon sur le fait que je ne sortais qu'avec des mannequins ! »

« C'est pas pour ça qu'il fallait choisir un boudin » Répliqua la jeune fille sans se démonter. « Mais peu importe. James, je me fais du souci pour toi, tu sais. Tu n'allais vraiment pas bien et je ne voudrais pas que tu essaye de t'accrocher à une autre fille juste pour oublier la première »

« Je ne vais pas tomber amoureux de Lily. Fin de l'histoire. » Coupa le jeune homme avec humeur. « Je suis encore capable de coucher avec une fille juste parce que j'en ai envie sur le moment, tu sais ? Je faisais ça bien avant Si... je veux dire- »

« C'est bon, tu peux le dire » Myriam attrapa son manteau et l'enfila. « Je sais parfaitement ce que fait Sirius de ses nuits, pas besoin de me ménager »

« Myriam ! » La rappela James alors qu'elle s'en allait « Crois-en mon expérience de coeur brisé et briseur de coeur, ne fais pas comme si ça ne te touchait pas, ce sera pire après »

« M'ouais » La jeune fille prit la note que Lily avait laissé sur le bloc note et ouvrit la porte d'entrée en regardant James « Je pense que ça passera mieux si c'est moi qui prend contact avec elle. J'irai le dire à Remus et Peter, occupe-toi de Sirius »

« Myriam... » Murmura le jeune homme en regardant à travers à la porte d'entrée.

« Quoi ? Ce n'est pas parce que ce qu'il fait avec son cul ne m'intéresse pas que j'ai envie de le _voir_. Et ne me dit pas que je suis supposée rester prostrée dans mon lit à engloutir des barres de chocolat comme tu l'as fait pendant que lui savoure sa liberté »

« C'est pas ça... » Répliqua James en fixant toujours l'extérieur.

Agacée, Myriam se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec ... Sirius Black. Le jeune homme portait une veste en cuir et elle aperçut sa moto garée à l'entrée de l'allée. Il n'avait vraiment pas changé durant ses trois semaines. Enfin, pas physiquement. Ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi bien peignés et il était toujours aussi beau.

Un silence tendu s'installa avant que la jeune fille ne détourne les yeux du visage de son ancien petit ami et passe à côté de lui. « A plus tard James »

« Myra, attends » L'appela Sirius en lui attrapant le bras. La jeune fille se figea. « Je... je voudrais te parler »

Doucement, elle se retourna et retira la main de Sirius de son bras, refusant de prendre en considération les picotements de ses doigts là où elle le toucha. Elle ne rencontra pas son regard gris et d'une voix basse répondit « C'est trop tôt »

« S'il te plaît » Insista-t-il en prenant sa main dans la sienne.

D'un geste vif, la jeune fille se dégagea. « Ne me touche pas ! Merlin seul sait quel genre de microbes tes pouffiasses t'ont laissé. Je dois y aller »

« Myra ! »

« Sirius, laisse-la » Conseilla James qui était toujours en boxer sur son perron.

« Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? » S'énerva Myriam alors qu'elle était arrivée à la moitié de l'allée. Elle se retourna vers Sirius qui la fixait toujours, arrêté devant James. « Qu'il suffit que tu reviennes vers moi pour que je fasse comme si de rien n'était ? Ca y est, tu t'es assez amusé, tu t'es fait toutes les nouvelles expériences qu'il te manquait tant ? Bravo, tu es devenu un grand garçon ! Mais ne me parle pas ! Je n'ai pas envie de te voir ou de t'entendre »

« C'est toi qui m'as quitté » Cria Sirius en retour en s'avançant dans sa direction. James pâlit et secoua la tête d'un air désespéré. Il allait encore avoir ses voisins sur le dos si ses amis continuaient à gueuler ainsi. « Tu ne vas me le reprocher non plus ! »

« Ouais, je t'ai quitté. Et toi, tu ne t'es pas défendu. Tu ne t'es même pas demandé pourquoi je le faisais ! Tu as dit que c'était une bonne idée et le lendemain, tu ramenais une fille chez nous Sirius ! »

« Mais Myriam… » Murmura le jeune homme en faisant un autre pas vers elle.

« Ne me parle pas » Répéta-t-elle d'une voix vibrante sous l'émotion. « S'il te plaît Sirius, ne me parle pas »

Il acquiesça et elle partit puis transplana sans ajouter un mot. Lui resta prostré un moment au milieu de l'allée de la maison de James dans une pause coupable. C'était la première fois qu'il la revoyait depuis qu'ils n'habitaient plus ensemble et il savait que rien n'avait changé pour lui. Le simple fait de la voir, de l'apercevoir, le faisait se sentir mieux et plus mal aussi de ne plus l'avoir pour lui.

Exactement comme quand il avait seize ans et découvrait ses sentiments pour elle, il avait senti son cœur s'agiter et ses paumes devenir moites en l'apercevant derrière la porte. Il avait fait un saut en arrière, était mort sous l'envie de la serrer contre lui et de la supplier de revenir et d'oublier ce mauvais pas parce que, Merlin, il l'aimait.

Sirius n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de patient. Et il ne voulait pas attendre que Myriam l'oublie ou passe à autre chose avant de prendre son avenir en main. Il allait la récupérer et faire en sorte que leurs vies redeviennent aussi belles qu'elles l'étaient avant. Il allait faire en sorte qu'elle oublie tous ses mauvais côtés, le comportement honteux qu'il avait eu depuis leur rupture, tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait.

Il devait le faire pour ne pas craquer lui-même.

« Mec ? » L'interpella James « Je commence à me les geler là, tu rentres ? »

« Ouais » Grogna Sirius en reprenant son chemin vers la maison « Alors, cette soirée hier ? »

« Intéressante » Déclara James avec une moue conquérante que Sirius connaissait par cœur pour l'avoir régulièrement vue sur le visage de son ami.

Il haussa un sourcil. « Blonde ou brune ? »

« Rousse »

« Les plus chaudes » Affirma le jeune animagus en prenant un pot de glace dans le frigidaire de son meilleur ami. Puis Sirius se figea et se retourna vers James avec une grimace dégoûtée. « Enfin, les rousses sauf Annabelle »

« Merlin, la ferme avec ça ! » Eclata James sans raison apparente. « Vous allez arrêter de tous la critiquer, oui ? »

« Il faut quand même reconnaître qu'elle n'était pas … »

« Quoi ? Et si Myra était défigurée dans un horrible accident, tu arrêterais de l'aimer ? » Le questionna James en ramassant son tee-shirt qu'il venait de repérer dans un coin de la cuisine. « C'est pas parce que je suis un dieu grec que mes copines doivent toutes être des parures de mode ! »

« Wouah, Jamesie, t'es sur les nerfs, là » Remarqua Sirius en lui tendant son pot de glace dans un élan charitable. « Du calme. C'est juste que c'était la première fois qu'on te voyait t'accrocher à quelqu'un de moche, c'est tout »

« Bien » Conclut James de mauvaise grâce. « Qu'est-ce que tu fiches chez moi un samedi ? Je croyais que tu bossais »

« J'ai eu deux pass pour le match de qualification de l'Angleterre en coupe du monde » Annonça le jeune homme « Avec accès aux vestiaires avant le match pour l'interview. Mais bon, si tu es de si mauvaise humeur, je vais aller les proposer à Peter… »

« Attends ! » L'interpella James alors que Sirius se dirigeait vers la sortie. Il prit son ami par les épaules et le conduisit jusque dans son salon « Que dirais-tu de profiter de ma déco géniale et de finir toutes mes réserves de bouffe pendant que je me change ? Tu es chez toi, ici, tu sais Patmol ? »

« Bordel James, heureusement que tu bosses pour ton paternel, tu es le pire lèche-botte que j'ai vu ! » Plaisanta Sirius en sortant de sa poche arrière deux tickets. « Tiens et soit à l'heure pour une fois »

James prit le papier et regarda avec les sourcils froncés son ami quitter sa demeure. Quelque chose clochait avec Sirius aujourd'hui, ça se voyait comme une licorne au milieu d'un pré de sombrals. La preuve, il ne lui avait pas volé le pot à peine entamé de glace mais l'avait laissé dans la cuisine.

« Hé, Sirius ! » Le rappela-t-il au dernier moment alors qu'il enfourchait sa bécane « Si quelque chose n'allait pas, tu me le dirais ? »

Patmol releva les yeux et sembla soulagé que James l'ait découvert. Il ouvrit la bouche, comme s'il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose mais la referma aussitôt et secoua la tête dans un geste de dérision. « Tout va bien » Assura-t-il en démarrant le kick.

Mais, en le regardant s'éloigner sur son engin noir, James savait parfaitement que c'était faux. Et avec ça, il avait oublié de parler de Lily au garçon. Haussant les épaules, James rentra chez lui, conscient qu'il allait encore être en retard. Les habitudes reprenaient simplement après cette nuit et cette matinée des plus hors du temps.

Mais il savait qu'il reverrait bientôt Lily Evans et cette perspective le rendait extrêmement joyeux.

_A Suivre_

* * *

_Dans le prochain chapitre :_

_Lily se pose des questions sur la vie sexuelle de Peter_

_Sullivan fait une démonstration du romantisme viril_


	3. 3 Où Lily a quelques difficultés

**Titre** :** Rencontre Sous X**_  
_

**Pairing** : **JPLE**, SBOC, PPOC, RLOC, LEOC, OCOC (;p)

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages et la magie décrits dans ce texte sont œuvre de madame Rowlings. Le titre est celui d'un roman de Didier Van Cauwelaert mais les histoires n'ont aucun lien. Les titres des différents parties de chapitre sont tirés de chansons toujours citées.

**Rating** : **M**

Merci pour vos reviews !

Bonne Lecture **  
**

* * *

**Rencontre sous X**

**Chapitre 3**

**Où Lily a quelques difficultés de concentration**

S is for the simple need. E is for the ecstasy. X is just to mark the spot [Nickelback, SEX]

« Je peux vous servir autre chose monsieur ? »

Lily était en train de se promener entre les tables de la terrasse Deucegout en ce lundi après-midi. Elle portait l'uniforme fourni par le glacier de mauvaise grâce, le rose pastel lui allant très mal, et prenait les commandes des familles et des amis présents sous le soleil de ce début de moi de mai.

C'était un jour très ensoleillé et le chemin de traverse était rempli. Pas aussi rempli qu'il aurait dû l'être mais tout de même beaucoup de gens avaient bravé la peur d'une attaque par les mangemorts pour profiter de ce début de semaine de beau temps.

Dans quelques minutes, la jeune fille aurait fini son service et rentrerait chez elle, ce qui, à son grand désarroi, ne l'enchantait guère. Elle se sentait vraiment horrible depuis deux jours qu'elle mentait à Sullivan. Il avait l'air si heureux, si content, n'arrêtait pas de lui dire qu'il l'aimait et que le fait qu'ils ne se soient pas mutuellement trompés était la plus belle preuve de leur amour.

Et que pouvait-elle lui dire ? Bien sûr, elle l'aimait plus que tout. Il était l'être le plus adorable et attentif qu'elle connaisse. Jamais, pas une minute, elle ne s'était imaginée sans lui. Et pourtant, elle avait fait cette erreur et c'était comme… comme si interagir continuellement avec sa conscience était encore pire que d'avouer la vérité à Sullivan.

Elle n'avait même pas la moindre idée de la manière dont il agirait si elle se montrait honnête, ce qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre intention de faire. Il était tellement possessif… Et avouer son pêché n'avait plus été une possibilité à partir du moment où elle lui avait menti ouvertement. Menti pour la première fois de sa vie.

Lily regrettait son geste et pourtant … pourtant c'était comme si une force supérieur avait pris vie en elle ce soir-là. Dans les bras de James Potter, elle s'était sentie si à l'aise, si libérée ! Comme si tous ses mauvais penchants, ses idées lubriques et inavouables, ses fantasmes tordus pouvaient ressortir et qu'il n'en serait pas fâché. Elle repensait à cette nuit et elle regrettait amèrement d'avoir trahi la confiance de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Mais si c'était à refaire, elle le referait, sans hésitation.

Ses mains sur son corps l'avaient brûlée. Sa bouche sur sa peau l'avait tatouée. Son corps et le sien s'éteint emboités si parfaitement, si longuement, si justement qu'elle se demandait parfois si ce n'était pas qu'un rêve. Elle ne savait pas qu'un tel niveau de plaisir existait. C'était comme si de la lave bouillonnante s'était répandue en elle … Elle avait perdu le contrôle et s'était totalement abandonnée à ses actions savantes.

Et maintenant, elle y repensait, encore et encore, sentant ses reins brûler quand le film de la soirée défilait devant ses yeux. Elle se mordait les lèvres en visualisant la manière dont elle avait agi, telle une catin sans scrupule, et à sa grande consternation, c'était encore plus excitant… Rien que de divaguer sur cette soirée, elle se retrouvait bien vite à serrer les lèvres pour ne pas gémir d'envie de recommencer et s'obligeait toujours à sortir de sa rêverie avant qu'elle ne soit obligée de serrer les jambes pour maintenir son envie de luxure.

Était-ce James Potter qui était un amant absolument incroyable ou bien elle qui n'était au fond qu'une petite vicieuse prenant son pied avec des inconnus ? Cette question la mettait tellement mal-à-l'aise par rapport à elle-même. Elle avait toujours si raisonnable et posée, réfléchie. Et ce qu'elle avait fait samedi soir était … déraisonnable.

Elle savait que cela ne pouvait jamais se reproduire. Elle savait qu'elle ne supporterait jamais de mentir à nouveau à Sullivan. Elle savait que ce n'était pas raisonnable, que ce n'était pas sensé, qu'elle ne pouvait et ne devait pas céder à la tentation de la chair. Mais elle était tellement forte et présente ! Lily avait l'impression d'avoir élu domicile dans une fournaise où ses cuisses étaient en permanence collées l'une à l'autre pour soulager un peu sa peine.

Si elle revoyait James Potter … Comment ne pas perdre la face ? Certes, ses pensées impures la dérangeaient. Elle n'avait jamais été une grande fan du sexe. Oh elle aimait faire l'amour avec Sullivan, bien sûr. Mais sans plus. Pourtant, quelque part, c'était bien plus spirituel. L'idée de faire union, un, avec lui était parfois plus séduisante que l'acte lui-même. Alors qu'avec James…

Arght ! Comment allait-elle lui tenir tête alors rien que de repenser à cette nuit la mettait dans un état de transe difficilement compatible avec son travail de serveuse ? Son corps flambait et lui criait : encore, encore ! Et sa tête, même son esprit logique implacable, ne l'aidait pas à se raisonner.

Des images lui étaient revenues en flash pendant la nuit. Elle s'était réveillée en sueur et le cœur battant la chamade comme si elle avait fait un cauchemar. Mais elle avait dû aller prendre une douche et prendre sur elle, énormément. Elle avait… cédé au désir en sentant le jet d'eau chaude se répandre le long de sa peau et se sentait un peu honteuse d'avoir fait cela à quelques mètres seulement de son petit-ami.

Mais ces images ne la quittaient plus. James et elle. Sur le dos. Sur le ventre. Dans le lit. Par terre. Dans tous les sens. Au-dessus. En-dessous. Jamais elle n'avait fait ça comme ça. Et jamais elle ne l'avait _autant_ fait sur une seule nuit. Cet homme était un roc, elle en jurerait !

C'était un peu comme ouvrir les yeux sur sa propre nature. Le sexe n'était pas linéaire, il n'était pas routinier. Il était… une explosion des sens, une folie ardente où la raison n'a plus de raisons et les sentiments se confondent en marque d'attention. Le sexe était attrayant.

Et jamais, jamais, elle n'y avait autant pensé que depuis samedi.

Pas de toute son adolescence. Pas de toute sa relation avec un garçon incroyablement mignon comme Sullivan. Jamais. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Son comportement la déroutait. Elle se sentait des envies de se montrer coquine, joueuse. Elle se trouvait soudain à flirter avec un client, à observer la bouche d'un homme lécher sa cuillère et elle sursautait, complètement obsédée. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait bon sang ?

Lily se dépêcha de reprendre le contrôle sur ses sens en hyperactivité quand elle vit entrer dans la boutique un habitué d'une vingtaine d'année. Elle sourit, amusée, sachant parfaitement qu'il allait s'asseoir à la table du fond, près de la fresque murale avant de commander un café. Quinze minutes plus tard, une jeune fille de son âge arriverait, ils s'embrasseraient discrètement et commanderaient deux coupes qu'ils se partageraient.

Elle ne savait pas exactement pourquoi elle avait retenu ce visage mieux que celui des autres clients habituels. Il n'était pas particulièrement séduisant : un peu rondouillard, des cheveux blonds ou châtain clair, des yeux bleus aigus, perçant, qui l'avaient mis mal-à-l'aise au départ. En réalité, il s'était avéré être charmant. Il était toujours bien habillé et se comportait très correctement – un gentleman.

Et puis, elle avait la vague impression qu'il ne lui était pas inconnu. Mais elle était incapable de mettre la main sur le détail qui lui permettrait de se souvenir exactement, de retrouver son identité. Elle n'avait jamais réellement cherché plus loin. Parce que les seuls faciès qui pourraient activer sa mémoire devaient être ceux de patients croisés dans son institut spécialisé et elle n'avait pas envie d'évoquer « les vieux souvenirs d'internement » avec quiconque.

« Bonjour, belle journée n'est-ce pas ? » Le salua-t-elle en s'approchant de sa table, son bloc-notes en main et une plume dans l'autre.

« Oui, cela fait du bien de revoir enfin le soleil sortir » Poursuivit-il en lui souriant poliment « il me manquait, ce vieux farceur »

« C'est vrai que le cache-cache de ces derniers jours était lassant » Lily termina les civilités en repensant au temps nuageux et relativement froid pour la saison qu'ils avaient eu cette semaine. « Que puis-je vous servir ? »

« Un café » Lily se retint de sourire, elle était amusée de le connaître si bien « Et pourriez-vous préparer une coupe de Déluge pour dans une dizaine de minutes ? »

« Je vous apporte ça » La jeune serveuse retourna vers le bar extérieur de la glacerie en emportant un plateau avec plusieurs coupes vides. Elle n'était même pas étonnée qu'il commande à l'avance le Déluge – c'était un dessert qui demandait une longue préparation. Cela ressemblait parfaitement à ce que ce client si bien organisé aurait fait…

« Je me demande si sa vie sexuelle est aussi bien réglée ? » Songea Lily en déposant la commande. Puis elle se figea et se fustigea mentalement. Mais ça virait à l'obsession ma parole ! Elle espérait pouvoir coucher avec Sullivan ce soir. Avec un peu de chance, il parviendrait à faire sortir toutes ces idées perverses de son esprit …

« Quand on se met à penser à la vie intime des clients, c'est qu'on est très frustrée… » Lui glissa une voix malicieuse à l'oreille. Lily se figea d'horreur et Gwen éclata de rire. « Allons Lily, fait pas cette tête ! »

« Je n'avais pas l'intention de parler tout haut » Se justifia la jeune fille en se sentant devenir toute rouge « Ca ne m'était jamais arrivé »

« Ton café » Lui tendit Gwen en gardant son grand sourire accueillant « Et pour te répondre, les hommes d'affaire dans son genre sont généralement nuls au lit. Ils se dérouillent vers trente-quarante ans »

Lily s'étouffa à moitié d'indignation et reprit sa route vers la table de l'homme. Gwen était la doyenne des serveuses, appelée communément 'mamy' par les jeunes servantes itinérantes de l'endroit. Elle allait sur ses soixante-cinq ans et restait fidèle au poste qu'elle avait toujours occupé dans la boutique artisanale depuis que son mari l'avait laissée veuve trente années plus tôt. Elle disait toujours aimer cet endroit plus que sa propre maison et avait une attitude bienveillante sur les jeunes recrues.

Lily travaillait à la terrasse depuis un peu plus d'un an maintenant et il ne lui serait jamais venu à l'esprit d'associer l'adjectif vieille à Gwen. Elle était on-ne-peut-plus dans le vent et avait l'esprit très ouvert. Parfois même bien plus ouvert que celui de Lily sur des sujets un peu tabous comme le sexe ou l'homosexualité…

« Mademoiselle ? » L'appela l'homme. Lily s'aperçut avec horreur qu'elle s'était arrêtée devant sa table et ne lui avait pas encore donné son café. Elle était irrécupérable aujourd'hui ! « Vous allez bien ? »

« Désolé » Soupira Lily en donnant sa boisson au jeune homme « Je suis un peu dans la lune ses temps-ci »

« L'amour ? » Supposa-t-il en lui adressant un clin d'œil avant de se reprendre, brusquement « Pardon, ça ne me regardait pas »

« Ce n'est rien » Le rassura Lily en se sentant plus légère qu'à l'accoutumée. « En réalité, il s'agit simplement de très vieux amis que je viens de retrouver » S'expliqua-t-elle en déposant un set de table sur la table ainsi que deux cuillères « Je suis encore un peu chamboulée »

Le garçon lui envoya un regard très perçant qui surprit énormément Lily. Elle voulut dire quelque chose mais se trouva sans voix avec à nouveau cette impression bizarre qu'elle le connaissait. Heureusement, ils furent interrompus par un joyeux « Bonjour »

Lily salua la jeune fille qui venait d'arriver et reprit son tour des commandes en essayant de chasser son trouble. Pourquoi avait-elle eu l'impression que ce jeune homme savait quelque chose ? Qu'il venait de faire une énorme découverte ?

Elle fronça les sourcils et essaya de se concentrer du mieux qu'elle put sur son travail. Elle devait faire des efforts, vraiment. En plus, pour ne rien gâcher, elle avait un cours particulièrement ardu et difficile d'Enchantement des métamorphoses ce soir et il fallait qu'elle reprenne ses esprits.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle s'approcha de la table de son ''client du lundi'' avec le déluge et surprit une conversation plus animée qu'à l'accoutumée entre les deux tourtereaux.

« Si tu ne lui demandes pas, tu ne sauras jamais, Peter ! » Dit la fille en rejetant ses cheveux derrière son dos d'un geste ample. Elle se saisit de la tasse de son ami qui leva les yeux au ciel. « Tu es ridicule »

« Sandra, arrête ça immédiatement » La coupa-t-il d'un ton vif « Ca ne se fait pas, tu le sais parfaitement »

« Oh bon dieu » Soupira la jeune fille d'un air fatigué « Vas-tu arrêté une fois pour toute avec ce comportement ? On dirait que tu as pris dix ans depuis Poudlard ! »

« Tu manques pas d'air » Répliqua-t-il en lui reprenant sa tasse des mains « Je te rappelle que tu passais ton temps à me demander de mieux me comporter »

« Et bien là c'est trop ! » Se borna-t-elle à répondre avec une moue boudeuse « Il n'y a rien de déplacé dans le fait de demander à cette serveuse si oui ou non elle est une fille que tes amis et toi avez cherché pendant des années »

« Hm. Votre glace » Les interrompit Lily en déposant le désert. Son cœur battait vite et fort dans sa poitrine. Elle déposa le plateau avec les mains tremblantes et se retourna rapidement en envoyant un sourire tendu à la jeune brune. Lily s'éloigna de deux pas, se figea puis se retourna et revint à la table. « Je suis désolée mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'entendre votre conversation. »

Le couple leva des yeux interrogateurs vers elle avant que Sandra ne s'affranchisse d'un sourire et la questionne directement « Vous vous appelez Lily Evans ? »

Lily eut un mouvement de recul. Son souffle bloqué dans sa poitrine, elle dirigea son regard vers le jeune homme qui s'appelait Peter… Et cette impression de le connaître la reprit de plein fouet. Si ça, c'était pas un hasard ! Cela allait faire un an qu'elle côtoyait Peter dans cette glacerie et ni lui, ni elle n'avaient mis d'identité sur leurs visages respectifs !

« Tu… pardon, je veux dire, vous êtes Peter Pettigrow ? » Demanda Lily

Un sourire joyeux, à des siècles du comportement emprunté qu'il avait toujours eu face à elle, confirma ses doutes. « Lily ! » S'exclama-t-il joyeusement « Wouah, c'est complètement dingue »

« Carrément » Soutint la jeune fille en sentant sa tête tourner légèrement « Oh… ho… C'est vraiment une grande surprise ! »

« Quand tu vas dire ça à Myra » Intervint Sandra en jouant avec sa cuillère du bout des doigts « elle était complètement paniquée »

« Paniquée ? » S'étonna Lily en dirigeant son regard vers la jeune fille. Ses yeux bruns n'avaient rien d'accueillant, ils étaient même plutôt hostiles. La rousse fronça les sourcils et ne se formalisa pas de ce regard.

« Elle a réussi à perdre le papier avec tes coordonnées » Expliqua Peter avec une grimace moqueuse au visage « Elle était dans tous ses états, je te raconte même pas. Elle n'a même pas osé le dire à James »

« Hm. Oui. Je… je dois retourner travailler là mais… on pourra… enfin, je dois y aller » Bafouilla gauchement Lily en reculant à tâtons. Elle heurta une table derrière elle, se retourna et se rendit rapidement à l'intérieur de la boutique où elle trouva une collègue avec qui échanger son service. Elle avait besoin de se détacher de la terrasse un instant et de reprendre ses esprits.

_A nouveau._

Lily jeta un regard à travers la fenêtre. Peter et Sandra avaient les yeux dirigés vers elle, dans une moue perplexe qui l'aurait fait sourire si … si la simple évocation de James Potter n'avait pas fait naître dans son esprit une suite d'images d'une lubricité sans nom. La jeune fille respira à fond, essayant du mieux qu'elle pouvait de calmer ses ardeurs et elle bénit le fait que le soleil avait amené tous les clients à l'extérieur.

Oh Merlin, dans quoi avait-elle mis les pieds ?

* * *

Tell me please, would you one time let me be myself so I can shine [Let me be myself, 3 Doors Down]

« Lily ? » Sullivan entra dans son appartement en baillant. Ce qu'il pouvait détester les journées comme celles-ci. Harassantes et inutiles. Un petit plaisantin n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de cambrioler le bureau des transports magiques pendant le week-end et ils avaient passé presque toute la journée à remettre de l'ordre.

Un doux fumet envahi les narines du jeune homme qui soupira de bien-être. Lily était un tel cordon bleu. Une petite merveille derrière les fourneaux. Il aimait les petits plats qu'elle lui composait presque autant qu'il l'aimait elle.

« Et merde » Entendit-il jurer depuis la cuisine. C'était intriguant, Lily ne jurait jamais et encore moins quand elle cuisinait. Elle adorait ça et entrait dans une sorte de transe une fois dans sa cuisine, son repère. Il n'avait jamais réellement creusé mais il se souvenait vaguement que ça avait rapport avec son passé.

« Lily ? » L'appela-t-il en s'appuyant contre le chambranle de la cuisine. Il croisa les bras contre son torse et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant la pagaille. Il avait rarement vu un tel chantier mis à part lorsque ses parents venaient souper. Lily perdait ses moyens quand elle était stressée.

« Oh, tu es rentré ! » S'exclama-t-elle en se retournant vers lui. En sursautant avant de se tourner vers lui. Sullivan haussa un sourcil et ses lèvres s'arquèrent dans un sourire attendri. Elle avait de la farine du haut des sourcils au bas du menton. « Je… tu m'as fait peur »

« Ca va Lily ? » S'inquiéta-t-il en s'approchant « Tu es toute rouge »

« Je… hum, je crois que j'ai brûlé le repas »

Le sourire de Sullivan se transforma doucement en rire avant de finir dans un grand éclat de rire. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe mon cœur ? » Murmura-t-il contre ses cheveux en la prenant dans ses bras. Lily s'était mise à trembler.

Presque timidement, les mains de la jeune fille longèrent son torse et vinrent se caler derrière son cou. Il sentit ses lèvres chercher sa gorge puis monter lentement vers son menton et se déposer sur les siennes.

« Lily ? »

« Embrasse-moi »

S'il s'étonna de la demande brusque et soudaine, il n'en montra rien. Avec plaisir, il se pencha un peu plus vers elle et appliqua ses lèvres contre celles de sa petite amie qui, à sa plus grande surprise, retint un grognement. Les mains de Lily quittèrent son cou pour passer derrière sa tête et elle le poussa littéralement sur elle, obligeant sa bouche à s'ouvrir. Leurs langues se joignirent et avant qu'il comprenne ce qui animait sa furie rousse, il était assis sur une chaise de la cuisine, Lily à califourchon sur lui en lui donnant le plus dément des baisers qu'elle lui ait jamais donné.

« La chambre » Parvint-il à marmonner d'un ton grave, incontrôlé, lorsqu'elle lui rendit la possibilité de respirer. Il la porta jusqu'au lit sans cesser de l'embrasser et se laissa choir à côté d'elle sans réellement croire à sa chance. Elle était comme possédée ce soir.

En peu de temps, leurs blouses tombèrent sur le sol et il entreprit de caresser la poitrine gonflée et tendue de la jeune fille. Elle soupira puis, presque automatiquement, reprit ses mains dans les siennes et les fit rouler pour reprendre le contrôle. Elle détacha son pantalon avec dextérité et le retira en même temps que son boxer.

Sullivan voulut se relever pour retirer ses chaussures et terminer de se déshabiller mais Lily fit quelque chose d'inattendu. Son visage resta longuement au niveau de son sexe érigé, comme si elle cherchait à l'analyser ou à comprendre quelque chose. Il la vit se mordre les lèvres et secouer la tête en levant les yeux au ciel.

Pendant qu'il délaçait ses chaussures, elle se redressa et retira le reste de ses vêtements également. La voir… elle était si belle, s'en rendait-elle seulement compte ? Le désir l'irradia tout entier et il se redressa pour la prendre dans ses bras. L'embrassant tendrement, il la recoucha sur le lit et se plaça entre ses jambes.

Pourtant, elle ne se laissa pas faire comme d'habitude. Elle le repoussa, il tomba sur le dos, et elle se plaça au-dessus de lui. Il fronça les sourcils, complètement perdu, alors qu'elle s'asseyait sur lui, leurs sexes frottant l'un contre l'autre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Grogna-t-il d'un ton frustré, presque en colère. Elle lui jeta un regard presque aussi énervé et, se saisissant de son membre, s'empala dessus. « Non ! »

D'un mouvement extrêmement vif, il les retourna à nouveau, caressa du bout des doigts la courbe des seins de Lily puis la pénétra, les mains sur ses hanches, bloquant ses mouvements. Il l'embrassa et lui murmura des mots tendres, son rythme régulier et posé jusqu'à sentir le moment venir et accélérer.

Presque immédiatement, Lily sortit du lit et se remit à s'habiller.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'arrive ? » Prononça-t-il en reprenant son souffle et ses esprits. Il n'avait jamais vu personne sortir d'un lit aussi vite, il avait l'impression qu'elle fuyait « Lily ! »

« J'ai un cours important, je vais être en retard » expliqua-t-elle en fermant l'attache de son soutien-gorge en lui faisant dos. Il la vit se figer puis recommencer à remettre ses habits.

« Tu ne m'as pas pardonné » Comprit-il aussitôt. « Tu m'en veux toujours pour vendredi soir »

Il sut qu'il avait visé juste quand sa main se stoppa à deux centimètre de sa blouse. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent un peu et elle reprit d'un ton beaucoup plus calme « Ca doit être ça »

Sullivan s'assit et la regarda s'affairer d'un air pensif. « Pourquoi tu as essayé de… ? » demanda-t-il soudain en repensant à la manière dont elle s'était conduite.

« Sull, tu sais, beaucoup de couples changent de -» Elle attrapa sa brosse à cheveux et se jeta un regard furieux dans le miroir qu'il ne comprit pas « Ce que je veux dire c'est que ça n'a rien de dégradant de me laisser prendre le contrôle de temps en temps »

« Ca n'a rien de dégradant pour les actrices de X et les prostituées, ouais » Grogna-t-il en se passant la main dans la nuque. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait avec Lily, elle avait perdu la tête ou quoi ?

« Tu me traites de- ? » Elle s'interrompit, laissa tomber sa brosse et attrapa son sac de cours « Je n'aurais pas dû, je suis désolée »

« C'est rien, tu es bouleversée ces temps-ci » Il s'étira et bailla. « Je ne veux juste pas que tu deviennes quelqu'un que tu aurais honte d'être. Ça restera entre nous »

Elle grommela quelque chose puis, s'arrêtant au niveau de la porte, ajouta « Il y a des restes dans le frigo pour ce soir, je vais essayer de me reprendre »

« Bien »

Et Lily disparut en lui laissant la drôle d'impression qu'il n'avait pas réagi comme elle l'avait espéré.

* * *

And I never meant to cause you trouble and I never never meant to do your wrong (Coldplay, Trouble) – **Part I**

« Sirius ! » La jeune femme soupira lourdement en arrêtant de tambouriner sur la porte de la salle de bains du jeune homme. Elle savait que ça ne devait pas être évident pour lui, ça ne l'était pas pour elle non plus. Mais était-ce une raison pour s'enfermer dans cette pièce et ne pas lui adresser un mot ? Elle avait besoin de savoir où il en était ! « Sirius ! »

Calix se laissa doucement tomber le long de la porte et posa son front sur ses genoux. Toute cette situation était hallucinante. Elle ne connaissait même pas son nom de famille à ce type ! Et là, elle… ce n'était que le juste retour des choses, non ? Il l'avait draguée, il l'avait ramenée chez lui, il l'avait plaquée le lendemain matin sans un mot. Il n'y avait pas de raison qu'elle soit la seule à être si stressée à propos de ça. Qu'il ait peur lui aussi. Qu'il apprenne à se prendre en charge !

Ce n'était pas comme s'il était moldu. Non, ce mec était un sorcier. Et un sorcier compétent d'après ce qu'elle l'avait vu faire avec une facilité déconcertante. Alors comment avait-il pu oublier de jeter le sort ? Il devait quand même avoir l'habitude des aventures d'un soir, non ? Ce n'était certainement pas son premier essai. Alors quoi, un homme d'expérience comme lui aurait pu se douter que s'il parvenait à faire rentrer dans sa chambre une jeune fille bien comme elle, c'est que son charme était sacrément troublant. Qui pourrait penser à jeter un sort avec ce Sirius si mignon et bien foutu qui vous trouble à ce point ? Aucune fille n'y aurait pensé à sa place.

Il était l'homme. Il devait prendre ses responsabilités plutôt que de filer sous la douche sans vouloir entendre un mot de ce qu'elle avait à dire. Même s'il avait pâli en la voyant réapparaître sur son palier, même s'il s'attendait encore moins qu'elle à ce _problème_. Quel crétin. Couyon. Peureux. Fuyard. Et assumer ses actes de folie dans tout ça ?

Il aurait dû savoir, prévoir, que ce genre de choses pouvait arriver. Et puis, rien n'était fait ni décidé, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'était pas comme s'ils en étaient sûrs et certains. Non, il fallait d'abord qu'elle aille chez le médecin. Et pour ça, elle voulait qu'il soit là-bas, avec elle. Parce qu'il avait fait la moitié du boulot, merde ! Qu'il soutienne la moitié de la panique avec !

« Sirius ! » Recommença-t-elle à crier en se maudissant de ne même pas connaître son nom de famille « Je ne partirai pas sans toi »

Alors elle attendit. Elle attendit plus d'une heure dans cet appartement étranger en se remémorant ces films policiers moldus où la maitresse se retrouve à tous les coups tuée quand elle annonçait ce genre de nouvelle… Mais Sirius n'était pas marié ? Il n'avait pas d'alliance. Peut-être avait-il déjà une copine. Sans doute. Il était très beau, charmant, marrant et sympa. D'habitude, ce genre de type prend la grosse tête et pourtant, lui, restait accessible. Il devait sûrement avoir une copine.

Calix soupira en touchant son ventre. Tant pis, elle reviendrait demain. Et le jour d'après. Et le suivant encore. Jusqu'au moment où il accepterait de l'accompagner. Il n'aurait pas le choix, elle avait toujours détesté les hommes incapables de s'assumer. Il affronterait la situation avec elle, qu'il le veuille ou non.

* * *

You sit there in your heartache Waiting on some beautiful boy to save you from your old ways [_When you were young- The Killers_]

« La métamorphose fait intervenir une transformation moléculaire subcirconstentielle et une plastination majeur. Les enchantements rassemblent l'ensemble des actes magiques exécutés sans intervention de modification de la matière mis à part les enchantements ad nihilo » Lut Lily avant de se saisir de son plateau et d'avancer dans la glacerie en cet ensoleillé mercredi après-midi. Le mois de mai finissait en beauté.

Elle avait pris l'habitude de relire ses cours en étant au travail, le faire le soir étant presque une épreuve de force. C'était à peu près la seule solution qu'elle était parvenue à trouver pour équilibrer son horaire en ayant droit à plus de cinq heures de sommeil par nuit.

Et, au vu de ses précédents résultats, c'était une technique rentabilisée.

« La métamorphose fait intervenir une… une transformation de matière » Répéta Lily entre ses dents en s'approchant de la table avec un plateau et huit verres dangereusement en équilibre « non, une transformation moléculaire sub…sub…et une plastination » Elle sourit aux clients et leur servit leurs consommations. « Dans les enchantements, il n'y a pas de modifications à part ad nihilo. Oui, c'est ça » elle lança la préparation d'une série de glace et relut ses notes « subcirconstentielle. Subcirconstentielle. Subcirconstentielle » Mémorisa-t-elle.

« LILY ! » Elle fut distraite par un énorme cri sur la terrasse. Relevant les yeux, elle aperçut Myriam se frayer un chemin vers elle d'un air surexcité. « Je suis trop contente ! J'ai cru que j'allais devenir folle quand j'ai vu que j'avais perdu le papier ! C'est dingue comme je suis tête en l'air »

« Myriam » Sourit la jeune fille en sentant une drôle de chaleur se répandre en elle. Elle comprit que c'était le bonheur. Le bonheur de voir qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé samedi matin et qu'elle tenait réellement entre ses mains l'opportunité de renouer avec son passé. « Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici ! »

« Peter m'a dit » Expliqua la jeune fille en s'attablant au bar. Lily vit du coin de l'œil l'autre serveuse affectée à la terrasse lui envoyer un regard courroucé mais elle l'ignora. Il y avait deux groupes de personnes : un de huit qu'elle venait à peine de servir et un jeune couple. Ce n'était pas comme si elle allait être débordée parce que Lily discutait avec quelqu'un. « Il m'a aussi dit que tu avais pâli à l'évocation du prénom de- »

« Chut ! » La coupa Lily en comprenant de quoi elle allait parler. Mais le mal était déjà fait et elle se mordit violement la lèvre pour s'empêcher de soupirer ou de sourire. Il fallait qu'elle arrête de penser à l'erreur de cette nuit-là. Elle _devait_ cesser d'y penser !

« Oh, alors il t'a fait autant d'effet ? » S'amusa la brune en rigolant de la tête- toute rouge –de Lily. « Ne t'inquiète pas. Il ne sera pas gêné, lui, quand il te reverra. »

Elle pensait que Lily était gênée parce qu'elle avait couché avec lui ? Bien sûr, elle était gênée, surtout depuis que Sullivan lui avait remis les pieds sur terre, mais la gêne n'était pas vraiment l'émotion qui prédominait quand elle pensait à lui…

« Je ne sais pas si… si je pourrais le revoir immédiatement » Confia-t-elle en se triturant les mains. En étant honnête, elle aurait pu dire _le revoir sans lui sauter dessus_. Elle devenait horrible et cela ne semblait pas se calmer avec le temps.

« Sois pas ridicule » Myriam ne lui laissa pas une chance de se défiler. « Tu fais quelque chose samedi soir ? Remus trépigne d'impatience ! »

Lily pouffa. « Tu veux dire que ses doigts pianotent ? » Interrogea-t-elle « Je me souviens qu'il était toujours _si_ calme… »

« Il faut se méfier des apparences » Répliqua Myra en grimaçant « Tu n'imagines même pas ce que peuvent faire Sirius, James, Remus et Peter quand ils sont réunis »

« Et bien je suppose que tu me raconteras ça samedi ? Je devrais arriver à me libérer sans problème. Je dois juste trouver une excuse pour Sullivan » Dit Lily en passant un coup de chiffon sur le bar pour quand même faire quelque chose. « Où et à quelle heure ? »

« Vers huit heures, chez James » Lily se figea. Non, déjà qu'elle serait incapable de penser et d'agir correctement en étant face à lui, comment pourrait-elle seulement concevoir de se rendre là où le crime avait été commis ? « Ton copain peut venir s'il veut »

Lily grimaça. « Il n'est pas très social » Répliqua-t-elle. Elle savait qu'il serait venu et qu'il se serait bien intégré parce que, malgré qu'il n'aime pas tout ce qui était social comme ce genre de réunion, il était extrêmement sociable. Mais il était hors de question qu'elle se retrouve avec James Potter et lui dans la même pièce. Un seul des deux était déjà assez à gérer pour ses nerfs à fleur de peau.

« Je dois y aller, j'ai rendez-vous avec un avocat dans… il y a cinq minutes » Souffla Myra en jetant un regard à sa montre. La jeune serveuse s'inquiéta un instant avant de se rappeler qu'elle travaillait pour le ministre de la justice. Cela ne devait rien avoir d'exceptionnel. « A samedi ! »

« Bye » Lily jeta un dernier coup d'œil et, voyant que tous les clients étaient servis, elle essaya de replonger dans son cours. Sans succès. Comparé à James Potter, métamorphose et vocabulaire subconstitutionnels perdaient leur intérêt. Tout perdait de l'intérêt.

Elle était une mauvaise fille, elle avait fini par le comprendre au cours de ces trois derniers jours. Une vicieuse et lubrique mauvaise fille. Jamais elle n'avait eu si honte que quand Sullivan l'avait regardé lundi avec ces yeux là… ces yeux là qui témoignaient à quel point il pensait dégradante l'image d'une femme le chevauchant. Une débauchée, une fille de joie. Une personne sans morale.

Lily avait vécu son adolescence dans un endroit éthéré, à l'abri du monde réel et de ses règles d'étiquettes. Elle ignorait comment les choses se passaient à l'extérieur de l'hôpital psychiatrique. Elle avait grandi et s'était développée sans sentir de regards d'hommes sur elle. Ou juste le regard d'autres adolescents comme elle, pris au piège dans leur monde clame et serein. Dans leur monde de folie.

Sullivan… elle l'avait rencontré deux mois après sa « libération ». Il l'avait courtisée et elle était si perdue alors, ignorant comment elle devait réagir. Tout ce qu'elle connaissait de l'amour c'était ce que les livres lui avaient appris et ce qu'elle avait vécu avec de jeunes hommes perturbés. Elle avait appris au fur et à mesure à aimer l'amour et la sécurité qu'il lui offrait. Elle avait appris à ne plus laisser ses émotions parler pour elle, à ne plus laisser ses instincts la contrôler.

Mais cette nuit avec James Potter avait chamboulé tous ses acquis. Elle pensait que le sexe n'était qu'une communion des âmes mais il était plus et moins à la fois. Le plaisir charnel, l'implosion finale, la chaleur moite, le partage des émotions brutales, … Là, entre ses bras, elle pouvait laisser ressurgir ce qu'elle avait si bien enfoui en elle. La colère et la frustration, l'envie, le désir, la rage. Tout se mêlait dans un si bel ensemble, un tel condensé de sensations.

_Liberté_.

Elle n'avait pas eu à se sentir gênée, à réfléchir, à _penser_ tout simplement. Les choses venaient, se faisaient et se défaisaient dans un ballet improvisé et d'une coordination parfaite. Elle ressentait l'envie soudaine, le besoin brutale de faire une chose et elle l'accomplissait sans y songer, sans y consacrer du temps et des questions.

_Perte de contrôle. _

Mais cette nuit n'était qu'une pause en-dehors du temps. Une incartade commise par mégarde, le grand saut vertigineux auquel on a toujours aspiré et qui fait planer pendant des semaines. Mais aussi celui qu'on ne fait qu'une fois. Parce que quoiqu'il en ait laissé paraître, James venait du même monde étriqué de conventions et bienséance que Sullivan. Il n'y avait pas de raison que, moins que son petit ami, il la considère comme une gourgandine, une fille sans scrupule ni morale.

Dans l'intimité, les étiquettes n'ont plus lieu d'être, s'était-elle souvenue un instant. Mais l'intimité … pouvait-on la partager avec quelqu'un ? Ce tourbillon d'émotions dévastatrices qu'elle gardait cadenassées en elle depuis sept ans aurait dû rester caché. Mais elle s'était entièrement dévoilée à son amant, elle s'était livrée entièrement avec ses blessures et sa rage de vivre fort et bien.

Elle avait partagé son intimité la plus profonde avec un inconnu. Et il aurait dû rester un inconnu. Le rêve d'une nuit. L'apothéose de son contrôle avortée. Elle ne devrait pas le revoir. Elle ne devrait pas penser à lui, continuellement, espérant, quelque part, une deuxième faille, une deuxième manche et la revanche suivante.

Elle savait que c'était une histoire sans suite, il ne pouvait en être autrement. Et pourtant, elle se sentait si enclin à céder si seulement lui aussi… ce qui, bien sûr, n'était que le fantasme d'un subconscient trop bridé.

Qu'était-elle pour lui à part la fille qu'il avait ramené d'un bar pour s'envoyer en l'air afin d'oublier son ex-petite amie ? Elle n'était que la déjantée qui s'était laissée emmener dans les lieux luxueux de la chair et du plaisir. Rien ne disait qu'il avait pris autant de plaisir qu'elle à vivre cette aventure. Rien ne disait qu'il ait la moindre envie de recommencer.

Peut-être son regard serait-il dégradant, humiliant, lui rappelant ce qu'il avait vu d'elle, ce qu'il savait de ses principes. Son regard ne dirait pas simplement 'je t'ai vue nue' mais il livrerait ses envies les plus secrètes en pâture à son mépris.

Après tout, Sullivan l'avait bien dit. Qui d'autre que les prostituées agit de la sorte, _même_ dans l'intimité ?

Elle redoutait la confrontation presque autant qu'elle l'anticipait parce qu'au fond, tout au fond d'elle-même, cette petite parcelle de doutes subsistait.

Était-il possible, au final, que les mœurs de Sullivan aient été tronqués par sa vision altérée et bienséante de la réalité ? Était-elle dans le vrai quand, à quinze ans, elle s'imaginait la sexualité comme une grande expérience bouleversante plutôt que cet acte calme et sans relief qu'elle côtoyait au quotidien ?

Était-il possible qu'au fond, elle ne soit pas si mauvaise ? Y avait-il un espoir que son âme soit encore un peu intacte, que ce salaud de Tony Loaks se soit trompé au moment où il lui avait fait ce clin d'œil de connivence ?

_Être mauvaise. Méchante. Vaniteuse. Sans scrupule. Sans molarité. _

Elle n'était pas cette Lily qu'elle fuyait depuis des années. Elle n'avait pas cédé aux tentations de la violence et de la délinquance. Elle avait tenu bon, elle avait vaillamment résisté et si, au final, son côté maléfique ne devait s'exprimer que dans le sexe, alors c'était tout aussi bien. Parce qu'elle avait trouvé un ange en tant que petit ami qui la remettait sur le droit chemin chaque fois qu'elle s'en écartait.

Lily soupira et secoua la tête, sortant ses étranges introspections de son esprit. Bien sûr que non, elle n'avait pas mauvais fond. Et bien sûr que non, Sullivan n'avait pas tort. Elle devait apprendre à se contrôler au lit comme elle avait appris à se contrôler dans sa vie.

Et ne plus, jamais, penser à James Potter quand elle couchait avec Sullivan. La fin se montrait réellement trop décevante quand elle savait à quoi s'attendre. Elle ne voulait surtout pas un jour cédé à une pulsion trop violente et crier _déjà, encore, plus_. Il ne le prendrait _vraiment_ pas bien.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher. Les comparer. La manière dont James caressait tendrement sa poitrine comme si c'était un trésor, sa façon si tendre d'agir avec elle, même s'il lui faisait mal. C'était tellement impossible de ne pas se sentir révoltée quand l'homme qu'elle aimait pétrissait ces mêmes seins non pas comme s'il les aimait mais qu'ils lui appartenaient.

Arght ! Se concentrer. La métamorphose. Les enchantements. Les transformations moléculaires.

Elle devait retenir ses pensées le temps qu'elles passent. Parce que son visage allait exploser à force de rougir.

* * *

The world we kenw won't come back, The time we've lost can't get back (Never Too Late, Three Days Grace)

« Tu es très jolie » souffla une voix dans son cou. Lily sursauta puis se retourna en envoyant un sourire étincelant de bonne humeur à Sullivan. Ce n'était pas bon, pas bon du tout. Elle ne devrait pas paraître si joyeuse à l'idée d'aller voir un autre homme- des amis. Elle allait voir d'anciens amis. Ce n'était pas comme si elle avait l'intention d'être infidèle.

Elle _n'était pas_ infidèle. Lily était quelqu'un de bien, de droit, de juste, d'honnête. Elle n'était pas ce genre de filles à être assoiffée de sexe et de luxure. Mentir à Sullivan sur ce qu'il s'était passé une nuit était déjà tellement dur, comment aurait-elle pu continuer avec ce mensonge plus longtemps ? Pas qu'elle en n'ait jamais eu l'intention, de toute façon.

Ce n'était même pas une possibilité. Inenvisageable. Stupide. Mais pourquoi se sentait-elle si coupable de revoir James ce soir ? Peut-être devrait-elle dire la vérité à son petit-ami. Peut-être lui avouer que cette nuit-là… Cette nuit-là avait été une des plus belles de sa vie. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire. C'était le blesser inutilement. Il fallait juste qu'elle arrête d'y penser, voilà tout.

Ses mains sur elle. Sa peau contre la sienne. Sa bouche touchant son corps.

Il fallait laisser les souvenirs là où ils étaient le mieux. Au rang des souvenirs. C'était une chose que beaucoup de psy avaient répété quand ils se succédaient les uns après les autres auprès d'elle. Apprendre à laisser le passé derrière soi sans le magnifier et le rendre plus beau qu'il n'était. Mais n'était-ce pas une réaction humaine ?

« Et tu es dans la lune » Continua le jeune homme en embrassant tendrement la peau mince de son cou. Lily sourit en sentant un léger frisson la parcourir. Elle se posait des questions pour rien. Elle aimait Sullivan. Quand elle voyait leur reflet enlacé dans le miroir, elle imaginait déjà sa vie à ses côtés. Il n'y avait pas de problèmes. C'était juste une petite crise, quoiqu'elle refuse de l'admettre, elle était encore adolescente quelque part.

« Je ne suis pas là ce soir, tu te souviens ? » Lui rappela-t-elle en s'appuyant contre son torse. Il avait passé ses mains autour de sa taille et cette image dans le miroir était à couper le souffle. Ils allaient tellement bien ensemble et ils étaient si bien ensemble. Pourquoi avoir des doutes et remettre tout ça en question pour une seule nuit d'égarement ?

« Tu es trop jolie pour sortir » Bouda Sullivan en laissant ses mains parcourir le tissu ondulant de la blouse pourpre avec de petite manche évasée qu'il lui avait offert l'année passée à la St Valentin. Il savait qu'elle adorait cet habit. « Rappelle-moi où tu vas ? »

Lily leva les yeux au ciel dans une mimique amusée « Je te l'ai déjà dit. Je suis retombée par hasard sur d'anciens camarades de Poudlard mercredi et ils m'ont invité à souper. Sullivan » La jeune fille se retourna contre son torse et entoura ses bras autour de son cou « Ca fait longtemps que je rêve de pouvoir revoir mes anciens amis, tu sais. Même si on a grandi, on a quand même passé deux années très intenses ensemble. Ils m'ont énormément manqué après… »

« Tu ne crois pas que tu as sublimé votre amitié ? » Suggéra-t-il en regardant sa chérie dans les yeux « Tu avais besoin de soutien à ce moment et tu t'es dit que tu voulais tes amis mais peut-être qu'ils auraient été nuls »

« Peut-être » Concéda Lily « Mais ce n'est pas la question. Ca fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion d'évoquer le passé sans pleurer ou être glacée… tu vois ce que je veux dire ? J'aimerais me souvenir que j'ai de bons souvenirs aussi »

« Je veux juste que tu ne sois pas déçue » Murmura-t-il contre ses cheveux en humant leur parfum de fruit des bois. « Tu es tellement fragile »

Lily leva les yeux au ciel. Elle n'était pas fragile, certainement pas. Au contraire, tout ce qu'elle avait traversé et enduré l'avait rendue plus forte et plus apte à affronter les péripéties d'une vie agitée. Elle aspirait à une vie calme et rangée mais elle avait largement les capacités de ne pas s'en contenter…

Gentiment, elle embrassa son petit-ami pour s'échapper de ses bras et finir de se préparer. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle avait réellement passé plus d'une heure à choisir la tenue idéale pour finalement arrêter son choix sur sa première impression. Merlin, elle se rendait à peine compte de tout ce qu'elle avait raté durant son adolescence. Elle n'avait jamais eu de rendez-vous, jamais de discussion 'entre filles' sur le maquillage, l'épilation, _les garçons. _

A seize ans, elle ne s'inquiétait pas de savoir si Pierre-Pol la préférerait en jupe ou en pantalon pour leur premier rendez-vous mais de savoir si le nouveau psy était rentre-dedans ou allait se taire et la laisser parler toute seule.

A l'âge où les autres filles affrontaient les problèmes compliqués des premières relations avec le sexe opposé, elle se battait pour qu'on ne lui prescrive plus de potions de sommeil même si elle faisait des cauchemars. Elle se battait pour qu'on arrête de la prendre pour une folle. Ses rêves n'étaient pas que Jean-Jacques lui dise que sa nouvelle coupe de cheveux lui allait bien mais que Pétunia vienne la chercher et la sauve de cet enfer de l'enfermement.

Il n'y avait ni Pierre, ni Paul, ni Jacques pour Lily. Il n'y avait pas de longues heures devant un miroir pour décider si le rouge lui allait mieux ou moins bien que le vert. Pas de grandes préparations, pas de premiers dérapages avec le maquillage, pas de garçons suffisamment sains d'esprit pour être flattée de leurs commentaires.

Et cette constatation lui donnait envie de rire. Parce que ce n'était pas exactement à un rendez-vous qu'elle se rendait, pas vrai ? Même si elle allait revoir James Potter et … espérer être capable de passer par-dessus ses pensées salaces pour alimenter une conversation convenable. Elle allait aussi revoir les deux autres garçons, Remus et Peter. C'était tellement étrange …

Lily attrapa finalement son sac à main sur le lit, plaqua un bisou sur la joue de Sull et sortit dans la rue en respirant calmement l'air frais pour essayer de dégager son esprit. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle s'entraîne à ne pas se laisser submerger par ses instincts primaires une fois qu'elle serait face à James.

Elle se voyait très bien passer toute la soirée rouge tomate sans réussir à suivre une conversation … De plus, elle allait devoir rencontrer Remus et Peter après tout ce temps. Et eux ne savaient pas ce qu'il s'était passé pour elle. Et elle ne se sentait pas vraiment l'envie de le leur raconter. Pas qu'elle fut moins proche d'eux que des deux autres mais c'était tout même assez traumatisant. Elle ne se sentait pas la force de recommencer si rapidement.

En transplanant vers Godric's Hollow, elle se demanda si Sirius serait présent ou pas. D'un côté, elle avait envie de revoir le jeune homme. Elle s'était toujours imaginé beaucoup de devenirs possibles pour lui quand elle pensait à ce qu'avait été Poudlard sans elle. Sirius était le plus inconstant. A douze ans, il donnait l'impression de ne pas avoir la moindre idée de qui il était. Ce serait intéressant de voir le genre de personne qu'il était devenu. D'un autre côté, il était fort peu probable qu'il soit présent en même temps que Myra chez James. Ca jetterait un certain froid …

Lily bifurqua sur le chemin rocailleux qui montait vers la demeure de James quand un bruit caractéristique de transplannage résonna à côté d'elle. Avant qu'elle ait pu réagir, elle sentit deux bras s'enrouler autour de ses épaules et un baiser posé sur sa joue.

« Lily ! » S'écria joyeusement Myriam en se mettant en marche à côté d'elle. « Je suis contente que tu sois là »

« Tu m'as fait peur ! » S'exclama la jeune fille en se disant qu'elle ne s'habituerait jamais de la spontanéité de Myriam. Ou de la facilité avec laquelle elle agissait avec elle comme s'il n'y avait jamais eu séparation. Elle jeta un regard vers la brune et se retint de rire. « Très beau haut »

« Oui, c'est un cadeau de James, pas mal, hein ? » Sourit-elle en faisant un demi-tour sur elle-même avant que son regard ne s'élargisse en voyant que Lily portait exactement le même dans un autre ton « Oh. D'accord… Je me disais aussi que c'était de trop bon goût pour qu'il n'ait pas été cherché l'inspiration ailleurs »

« Oui. C'était dans la liste des '10 Meilleurs Cadeaux de Saint-Valentin' de Match-Max l'année passée. » Se rappela Lily en trouvant étrange que James ait offert un cadeau de St-Valentin à Myriam. Ils avaient vraiment une drôle de relation tous les deux… Elle se rappelait bien que ce matin-là, la semaine passée, elle n'avait eu aucun mal à croire qu'elle et lui étaient ensembles. En même temps, ils se connaissaient depuis tellement longtemps que le sens d'intimité ne devait plus avoir grand effet.

Myriam émit un son ressemblant à une sorte de grognement de chat enragé qui fit pouffer Lily. « Je lui en donnerai moi des « monsieur originalité !» Quand je pense que je me suis creusé la tête pendant une semaine pour lui donner un truc aussi bien »

La jeune rousse ne put qu'être d'accord. Les hommes avaient cette capacité de s'octroyer des mérites pour tout et n'importe quoi ! Cependant, on dirait ce qu'on voudrait, mais cette blousse allait parfaitement à la jeune fille dans la couleur noir. Vaguement, elle se dit que si ça donnait le même effet sur elle, il n'y avait aucune chance que James Potter ne soit plus intéressé.

Lily se figea. Non ! Elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit intéressé. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de penser à lui en d'autres termes que la manière dont Myriam devait sûrement le considérer. Voilà, c'était exactement ça. Il fallait qu'elle calque ses pensées sur celles de l'autre jeune fille. Elle avait vécu sept ans avec eux sans céder donc… Techniquement, il était vrai qu'elle était sortie avec Sirius mais qui sait, peut-être que son adorable petit visage enfantin ne le destinait pas à devenir le séducteur qu'elle avait imaginé ?

« Lily, tu es perdue dans tes pensées ? »

« Mmh, je me demandais à quoi pouvaient ressembler Remus et Sirius » Expliqua la jeune fille en sentant pulser son cœur dans sa poitrine à la simple idée qu'elle allait revoir James. Elle n'allait jamais être capable de le regarder… Ses joues devaient déjà être toute rouges.

Par Merlin, mais que faisait-elle ?

« Facile » Confia Myriam en entrant dans la propriété des Potter comme chez elle. Lily se sentit mal-à-l'aise de ne pas frapper mais la suivit dans le Hall éclairé de chandeliers pendus contre les murs. Ca faisait très château comme ambiance. « Tu te souviens un peu du sorcier de l'année de l'année passée ? » Lily fronça les sourcils « Sorcière Hebdo ? »

« Euh, je ne lis pas ce magazine » Avoua-t-elle en suivant le chemin de la brune à travers un long couloir qu'il ne lui semblait pas avoir emprunté la semaine précédente. Sans doute devaient-elles se rendre dans une salle de réception ou quelque chose comme ça.

« Lily, Lily… » Soupira-t-elle d'un air navré en secouant la tête. « Tu devras t'y mettre juste pour suivre la conversation de James bientôt »

« Euh… James lit Sorcière Hebdo ? » L'interrogea-t-elle en se pinçant les lèvres. Quelle drôle d'idée pour un garçon qui paraissait si viril et assuré que lui !

« Myra ! Traitresse ! » Entendit-elle crier à travers une porte en bois qui s'ouvrit à la volée sur un James Potter souriant de toutes ses dents. Il pointa Lily du doigt. « Oublie ce qu'elle a dit, c'est une menteuse ! »

« Euh »

Par. Merlin. Il était encore plus beau et sexy et séduisant et attirant que dans ses souvenirs.

Cette soirée allait être un enfer …

_A Suivre_

* * *

_Dans le prochain chapitre : _

_Remus veut manger Lily  
__James devient une Drag-queen  
__Peter mouille son lit_


	4. 4 Où Lily s'interroge

**Titre** :** Rencontre Sous X**_  
_

**Pairing** : **JPLE**, SBOC, PPOC, RLOC, LEOC, OCOC (;p)

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages et la magie décrits dans ce texte sont œuvre de madame Rowlings. Le titre est celui d'un roman de Didier Van Cauwelaert mais les histoires n'ont aucun lien. Les titres des différents parties de chapitre sont tirés de chansons toujours citées.

**Rating** : **M**

Petit rappel : _Lily a quitté Poudlard en troisième et sort avec Sullivan Dawson qui l'a trainée dans un bar échangiste où elle a rencontré James et Myriam. Myriam était sa meilleure amie à Poudlard et est sortie avec Sirius jusque trois semaines plus tôt alors que James sortait avec une certaine Annabelle que tout le monde aime déprécier. Suite à leur rupture, Myriam a échangé d'appartement avec Remus qui vivait seul et Sirius est devenu un collectionneur de conquêtes sans vergogne.  
Lily et James ont couché ensemble et Lily n'arrive pas à arrêter de désirer recommencer malgré ses auto-remontrances morales. Elle a rencontré Peter et sa petite amie Sandra alors qu'elle travaillait à la glacerie_

Merci pour vos reviews!

Bonne Lecture

* * *

**Rencontre Sous X**

**Chapitre 4**

**Où Lily s'interroge sur les frontières de la normalité**

How many special people change How many lives are living strange Where were you when we were getting high? _(Champagne Supernova, Oasis)_

James avait posé un baiser sur sa joue. _Sa joue !_ Elle pouvait presque encore sentir la texture soyeuse de ses lèvres, la douce pression contre sa peau bouillonnante, le rouge montant sur ses pommettes. Elle sentait dans sa tête une petite symphonie musicale tourner en boucle. Elle évitait de le regarder mais c'était encore pire de le savoir dans cette même pièce, à quelques pas d'elle, à portée de main. Son corps rayonnait, elle en était sûre. Elle avait conscience de sa présence bien plus que les critères physiologiques normaux le permettaient. Il rayonnait à sa périphérie et elle pouvait deviner l'endroit où il se tenait sans le voir.

Myriam et lui parlaient. Elle entendait des chuchotements, des mots plus forts, comme une petite altercation amicale. Mais sa bouche sur sa joue qui lentement traçait son chemin vers ses lèvres et leurs lèvres s'unissait et la musique en fond sonore… Symphonie, symphonie… et leurs langues, la chaleur, la moiteur… sa tête, la pièce se meut… et ses mains contre elle et- Lily ouvrit brusquement les yeux en expirant. Non, pas le lieu, pas le moment des fantasmes.

Elle se composa un sourire crispé et redirigea son attention vers son hôte qui la regardait en attendant visiblement une réponse. Magnifique. Ses yeux étaient juste… _Lily, concentre_ se reprit-elle, _une réponse_.

« C'est une question difficile à trancher » Déclara-t-elle après un moment de flottement. Les yeux de James s'ouvrirent plus grands et sa mâchoire passa près de se décrocher. Myra pouffait tellement qu'elle se tenait les côtes. « Il y a un problème ? »

« Il y a trois vins différents pour le souper » Exposa James après une seconde pour se reprendre « Si tu n'arrives déjà pas à choisir entre deux apéritifs, comment vas-tu faire ? »

Lily sentit ses joues rougir. Bien, tant mieux, il croira que c'est parce que je suis gênée, pas parce que je n'ai pas écouté ce qu'il racontait. Mais il est tellement beau dans sa chemise blanche ! Et quelle idée de laisser le col ouvert ainsi… Atroce vie, atroce envie ! Peau blanche attirant ma bouche et quémandant mes baisers. Était-il possible d'avoir autant envie d'une chose ?

« Lily, que bois-tu ? » Demanda pour la deuxième fois Myriam en posant une main sur son épaule. Elle avait l'air inquiet. « Tout va bien ? »

« La salle de bain » Murmura Lily d'une voix rauque, empreinte d'un désir honni à cet instant précis. Ah James, sors de cet esprit vil et perverti par tes caresses, je t'en supplie. «J'aimerais me réfléchir un peu… je, me rafraîchir un peu » Corrigea-t-elle en sentant sa bouche engourdie comme si elle venait de recevoir le baiser du siècle… Oh, les baisers de James… son corps d'éphèbe… sa carrure sportive… sa bouche framboise… son eau de Cologne rafraichissante… La symphonie, la tête qui bourdonne, la pièce qui tourne.

« Je te montre » Réagit instantanément le jeune homme avec un sourire en coin extrêmement amusé. Comme si… Oh non, il sait ! Paniqua Lily en son fort intérieur en essayant de ne pas vaciller en sentant sa main saisir son bras pour la mener dans le couloir. L'air plus frais lui fit un bien fou. Elle devait… mais il était si proche… Ah cruel, cruel désir interdit, mes nuits tu hantes, mes jours poursuis.

Et soudain, soudain, il y avait un mur dans son dos et il y avait quelqu'un devant elle et ses yeux, ses yeux noirs d'envie lui-aussi, juste devant, à quelques centimètres, et ses mains sur ses hanches, et son dos contre le mur froid, et sa bouche devant… plus près, encore ! Lily avança la tête sans réfléchir à son geste et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et ce fut comme un grand coup de tonnerre, un rush dans tout son corps du désir si ardent qu'elle avait retenu toute la semaine, sept jours, elle en eut envie de crier, de pleurer, de gémir.

Ses mains dans ses cheveux pour le coller plus près d'elle, ses mains dans son dos pour l'approcher, ses mains sur ses fesses pour… Mais il se recula en soufflant bruyamment, il déglutit et embrassa sa tempe.

« Pense à autre chose, il y a des gens qui aimeraient que tu ne sois pas perdue dans tes pensées toute la soirée » Puis il partit, la laissant pantelante à l'entrée de la salle de bain, pas rassasiée, ayant ravivé l'envie… Et cette musique enivrante continuait et montait plus fort … Les basses, le drame, le piano, l'espoir, les violons, la belle histoire, le tonnerre… tonnerre de dieu, je le déteste.

Lily se rua devant le lavabo et s'aspergea le visage de l'eau la plus froide disponible. Elle devait reprendre le contrôle absolument. Il n'était pas un conquérant revenant en terre connue. Elle était une jeune fille respectable, amoureuse, sociale, responsable, ambitieuse. Il était hors de question, hors de propos, de laisser un homme, un gosse, la maîtriser pour un seul de ses baisers.

Elle n'était ni pantin entre ses délicats doigts, ni maitresse désireuse de finir en pleurs sur le matelas le jour où le jeu ne l'amuserait plus. Lily ferma les yeux. Cela finirait ainsi si elle laissait les choses se poursuivre si dangereusement. En ce moment, elle était possédée par son envie de lui comme jamais auparavant elle n'avait eu envie de quelque chose. Il lui demanderait de rompre avec son petit-ami et elle le ferait sans réfléchir, sans arrière pensée, pour une seule nuit entre ses draps.

Et puis, elle serait seule avec sa sottise et sa stupidité à détester tous les hommes de cette terre et elle finirait aigrie, vieille femme maigrichonne entourée de dizaines de chats. Lily jeta un coup d'œil à son maquillage ruiné dans le miroir et secoua la tête de dérision. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait forcer le temps d'une soirée et prétendre que cela ne la touchait pas. Elle avait appris au cours des années à s'endurcir pour ne laisser personne plonger dans ses pensées.

Elle prit une serviette noire et essuya les traces de mascara sous ses yeux en soupirant. Malin d'avoir passé tant de temps en préparatifs pour en arriver à ce massacre cruel. Sa lèvre supérieure était rouge, bombée, douloureuse. Ce crétin n'était pas le cœur tendre qu'elle se rappelait. Il était brusque, animal, il l'avait blessée en un seul baiser. Bien Lily, concentre sur les défauts, s'obligea-t-elle. D'un geste absent, elle ouvrit l'armoire qui faisait office de miroir avant de se figer.

Elle n'était pas chez elle, de quel droit fouillait-elle ainsi ? Cependant, elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur et repéra un alignement conséquent de potions bleutées dont elle n'ignorait pas le but. Voilà qui était intéressant. C'était si fatiguant d'être conseillé en assurance qu'il lui fallait tant de potions régénératrices ?

_Cet oreiller est l'oreiller le plus moelleux que je n'ai jamais senti de ma vie. J'ai tellement sommeil, ce lit est un appel entier au repos réparateur… Réparer mon corps abîmé, quelle bonne idée. Fermer les yeux et me laisser voguer dans les bras de Morphée. _

_« Je te l'avais dit, poupée » Rigole le type en face de moi en caressant tendrement mon visage. « Je suis une institution »_

_« Ton coussin est une institution » je m'entends répliquer d'une voix brumée, déjà dormant à moitié. « Le pire des insomniaques n'y résisterait. »_

_« Allez avoue, je suis arrivé à ta limite de résistance » Il s'amuse, lui ! Mais n'est pas né celui qui épuisera Lily Evans au point qu'elle renonce ! _

_« Mon cher Potter, sache bien que jamais, tu m'entends bien, jamais je ne m'avouerai vaincue. Que dirais-tu d'un petit massage ? » Sans l'écouter, je me fais violence et me redresse pour le plaquer sur le ventre et laisser mes mains parcourir son dos tendu par toutes nos aventures intimes. Il éclate de rire. _

_« Tu n'arriveras pas à m'achever »_

_« Monsieur est un connaisseur »_

_« Je n'ai jamais eu peur d'une nuit blanche en si bonne compagnie »_

_« Nous sommes d'accord, dans ce cas, mais vous tomberez de fatigue en premier mon cher »_

_« Alléluia. Retourne-moi, j'ai envie de toi »_

_« Le romantisme nous tuera » _

On connaît un homme à travers sa salle de bain. Qui avait dit cette phrase débile ? En tout cas, il n'avait pas dû mentir. A voir la quantité de potion dans cette armoire, il était loin d'être un célibataire esseulé. Et on ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. S'il faisait aux autres filles la moitié de l'effet qu'il avait sur elle…

Sur la planchette du haut, un rasoir magique, une paire de ciseaux, une boîte de verres de contact et une trousse de maquillage. Oh, James avait de drôles…hm, d'activités. Il lisait Sorcière Hebdo et se maquillait ? Vraiment, quand il parlait de libéralisme sexuel, il était très sérieux alors. Jetant ses bonnes manières au placard (_au point où j'en suis dans l'impolitesse de toute façon_), elle ouvrit la trousse et en sortit un tube de mascara noir et du khôl, petit remaquillage vite faite et retour dans la salle à manger.

Peter était arrivé et se tenait, un peu gauche, devant la grande fenêtre alors que sa petite amie discutait vivement avec James. Lily se demanda si le jeune homme se disputait ainsi avec toutes les filles qu'il connaissait.

« Bonjour Lily » Déclara son 'client habituel' à la jeune fille d'un ton très solennel. Il y eut un instant de flottement dans la pièce puis les rires tonitruants de Myriam et James s'élevèrent.

« Pet, détache la cravate, vieux ! » S'exclama James en venant prendre son ami par les épaules pour l'amener devant la rousse qui, cette fois, ne se laissa pas distraire par sa beauté, son charisme, sa- _non, concentre_. « Peter, voici Lily, elle t'a vu mouiller ton lit le premier jour de Poudlard, tranquillise »

« Elle a quoi ? » Demanda Sandra en se figeant « tu as quoi ? » Répéta-t-elle en se tournant vers son petit-ami. Peter fusilla James du regard puis prit la main de la jeune fille avec une infinie tendresse.

« Rien du tout. James avait parié à Sirius qu'il n'arriverait pas à me faire croire que j'avais mouillé mon lit alors il a renversé un verre d'eau sur mon matelas pour me faire paniquer toute la semaine » Expliqua le jeune homme avec presque autant d'amusement que de ressenti dans la voix. En son for intérieur, Lily se dit qu'il avait vraiment mûri parce qu'elle ne se rappelait pas une seule fois où Peter ait accepté qu'on se moque de lui sans râler profondément. Où peut-être était-ce l'habitude ?

« Vous étiez vraiment des gamins » Grinça la petite amie du jeune homme entre ses dents. Une fois de plus, Lily ne put s'empêcher de lui trouver quelque chose d'hostile. Qu'avait-elle donc soudain ? A la glacerie, elle était charmante…

« Ouais, ça arrive ce genre de choses quand on a 11 ans » Se moqua James en levant les yeux au ciel. Myra pouffa et le visage de Sandra se décomposa encore un peu plus alors qu'elle évitait avec beaucoup d'adresse de regarder James dans les yeux. Toute cette situation était follement excitante pour la rousse. Leurs relations semblaient tellement compliquées à tous et elle avait envie de pouvoir comprendre et disséquer leurs rapports au cours de la soirée.

« Au fait, Lily, sex on the beach, ça te convient ? » Demanda Myra en versant un liquide bleuté dans un verre.

Le visage de la jeune fille vira au pourpre. « _Quoi_ ? »

« Oh allez Lily » Enchérit James avec une voix profondément moqueuse « Tu n'as jamais goûté à ce plaisir ? Le sable chaud qui s'infiltre dans les moindres parties de ton corps pour laisser le plaisir à ton partenaire d'aller les en déloger, le soleil dans ton dos qui fait rayonner ta chevelure sauvage, et puis le risque d'être surpris par un voyeur, c'est follement excitant, non ? Le danger, l'interdit … et le bruit de la mer en lame de fond »

« … » Lily sentit sa salive se raréfier dangereusement dans sa bouche alors qu'elle ancrait ses yeux dans ceux du jeune homme. C'était une blague, elle le savait, elle l'entendait. Mais pourquoi Myra avait-elle déclaré ça si soudainement ? Oh, et _pourquoi_ James devait-il lui parler de ses propres fantasmes ? Elle avait déjà bien assez à faire avec les siens ! Elle était sûre qu'il l'avait fait exprès. Il lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert, repérait son trouble puis la faisait enrager en en rajoutant toujours plus. Il faisait déjà ça à onze ans.

« C'est le nom d'un cocktail » Clarifia Sandra d'un claquement de langue agacé « Ne fait pas attention à ce type, il est insupportable » Lui avoua-t-elle en désignant James du menton. Puis, pensant avoir trouvé dans la personne de Lily une alliée, elle la tira doucement par le coude jusqu'à la table. « Franchement, tu te rendras vite compte qu'ils sont tous complètement fous dans cette maison… »

« Fous ? » Grinça Lily en sentant sa gorge se contracter. Il y avait beaucoup de mots auxquels elle n'était pas réceptives, beaucoup d'insultes qu'elle ne méprisait pas à leur juste valeur, mais aucun mot du vocabulaire ne lui faisait plus de mal et de choc que celui-ci. Fou.

« Ton jus d'orange, mâdame » Déclara Myriam en déposant brusquement le verre devant la brune. « Je ne voudrais point me montrer discourtoise en votre présence » Continua-t-elle sur un ton tellement burlesque que Lily se pinça les lèvres « Mais me tromperais-je en assumant que ce soir vous ne boirez point d'alcool ? »

« Non » Grogna Sandra en devenant rouge pivoine. Peter tiqua.

« Myra, suffit » Ordonna-t-il un peu sèchement alors que la concernée lui tirait la langue. James éclata de rire et Lily se demanda si la soirée allait être animée de la sorte jusqu'à sa fin.

« Tu ne bois pas d'alcool ? » S'intéressa Lily en essayant d'ignorer le climat agressif qui se dégageait à nouveau de la jeune fille installée à côté d'elle. Quelque part, elle pouvait la comprendre. Passer du temps avec Myra et James semblait quelque chose de difficile pour quelqu'un ne supportant pas d'être raillé ou titillé. C'était et ça avait toujours été leur mode d'expression favori. Aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, c'était celui de Sirius aussi.

« La dernière fois que j'ai accompagné Peter ici » Lily remarqua le dégoût qu'elle s'employait à mettre dans ce dernier mot « James m'a droguée »

« Toujours à rendre catastrophique ce qui ne l'est pas » Opposa le jeune homme en posant une main sur l'épaule de Lily qui sentit un frisson la parcourir toute entière. _Rester concentrée, écouter, parler, pas de distraction_ S'insurgea-t-elle alors qu'il déposait devait elle un verre orange foncé presque rouge. « C'est juste qu'elle a bu tellement »

« Que tu m'as fait boire à dessein » Contra Sandra en fronçant le nez

« Hey, tu as bu tout ce que je t'ai proposé de ton propre consentement, rentre les griffes, chaton » Lily fronça les sourcils. Est-ce que James Potter traitait absolument toutes les filles qu'il connaissait comme ses petites amies ? Après tout, Lily trouvait déjà sa relation avec Myriam ambigüe mais de là à appeler 'chaton' la petite amie de Peter ! « Quoiqu'il en soit, je suis maintenant en mesure de te révéler ses plus grands fantasmes » Susurra-t-il sensuellement au creux de l'oreille de Lily qui sursauta comme si on l'avait brûlée. Son cœur pulsait douloureusement dans sa poitrine alors qu'elle sautait sur ses pieds.

« Non ! » S'écria-t-elle un peu trop vivement. James arqua un sourcil avec à nouveau cette grimace amusée. Raaahhhh, elle allait l'écorcher vif s'il continuait à se moquer de ses émois émotionnels ainsi. Comment avait-il fait pour si vite comprendre à quel point elle était fébrile à ses côtés ? « Plus de fantasmes. J'ai assez de fantasmes pour toute une vie ! Ne m'en dit pas plus »

« Oh-Oh » Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres d'un air prédateur qui fit trembler Lily sur place. Elle se sentait comme une statuette hypnotisée sans volonté propre. Il était interdit que quelqu'un soit si envoûtant… Elle se sentait fascinée, inexorablement attirée par lui, vers lui, contre toute pensée cohérente. « Je serais ravi de contribuer à l'assouvissement de tes fantasmes, tu sais »

Lily déglutit. Impossible. Il était impossible. Pourquoi – Comment – Qu'avait-elle donc fait de si horrible qu'il se conduisait de la sorte ?

« Ah non ! » S'exclama soudain Myra à la porte de la salle-à-manger « Je m'en vais cinq minutes et tu parles déjà de sexe. Ce n'est plus possible, James, comporte-toi comme un adulte pour une fois ! Nous avons une invitée … »

James adressa un clin d'œil taquin à Lily qui se sentit piquer un fard royal et il se dirigea vers Myra d'une démarche assurée. Devant elle, Sandra leva les yeux au ciel d'une manière agacée alors que Peter sirotait tranquillement son verre comme si le spectacle était divertissant. Et il l'était quand l'infernal Potter s'en prenait à quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle-même.

« Et dans moins de deux minutes » Commença Sandra

« Aaahhh ! Dépose-moi ! » Le cri de Myriam l'interrompit brutalement. Lily leva les yeux pour voir que James la soulevait de terre en évitant habilement ses coups de poings.

« Qu'est-ce que je disais » Continua Sandra « ils n'évolueront jamais »

« Tu veux pas arrêter de te plaindre pour une fois ? » Quémanda Peter en s'approchant des deux jeunes filles alors que James et Myra continuaient de se battre. Un drôle de sentiment envahissait Lily, elle se sentait légèrement déplacée dans ce décor, avec deux couples se chamaillant gentiment. Oui, mais Myriam et James n'étaient pas ensemble, non ? Alors comment avaient-ils atteints un tel niveau de complicité ?

« Tu sais parfaitement ce que j'en pense ! » Répliqua Sandra d'un ton pincé en se levant pour faire face à son petit ami « Ca fait des années que je le répète »

« Et des années que je te dis la même chose aussi »

Lily se désintéressa du couple réel en entendant des coups frappés contre un mur ou peut-être à la porte. Une deuxième série confirma ses doutes « Il y a quelqu'un, il faudrait peut-être aller ouvrir ? » Demanda-t-elle en regardant autour d'elle pour s'apercevoir que James poursuivait Myriam dans la pièce comme un forcené alors que Peter était désormais assis à la table en train d'embrasser Sandra.

_Génial_, songea Lily en rendant compte qu'elle parlait dans le vide. « J'y vais alors » Déclara-t-elle après qu'on ait tapé une troisième fois sans plus de succès. Elle reprit le long couloir en sens inverse et ouvrit la porte de manière hésitante. Elle n'était pas chez elle après tout et elle n'était pas sûre d'être autorisée à faire ça. Mais cette maison avait le don de la mettre à l'aise visiblement. D'abord, elle fouillait la salle de bain et maintenant, elle répondait à la porte !

La personne derrière celle-ci était grande et baraquée. Des cheveux brun clair, longs d'une vingtaine de centimètres et peignés vers l'arrière. L'homme, puisqu'il s'agissait vraisemblablement d'un homme, portait un imper beige comme les vieux inspecteurs qu'on apercevait parfois à la télévision et il fixait ses pieds. Ou non, il fixait ses mains qui étaient en train de fouiller dans un grand sac en toile.

« Ne me fait aucune réflexion sur ma ponctualité ou je te bouffe en entrecôtes » Aboya l'invité avec humeur. Lily eut un brusque mouvement de recul, légèrement effrayée. Bon, tenta-t-elle de se rassurer, on dirait qu'il connaît James… Il ne peut pas être à ce point mauvais. _Se faire bouffé en entrecôtes ?_

L'homme leva enfin les yeux de son sac en pénétrant dans la demeure et se figea quand ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Lily. Elle le reconnut immédiatement. Son regard n'avait absolument pas changé. Remus Lupin avait toujours été la seule et unique personne à avoir des yeux dorés qu'elle eut connue.

« Tu… Lily » Dit-il après une longue seconde de silence

« C'est moi » Confirma-t-elle en se sentant soulagée immédiatement. C'était idiot et ridicule mais elle avait toujours ce petit stress quand elle retrouvait un visage connu, celui qu'on l'ait oubliée. C'aurait été tellement facile que les gens de sa vie _d'avant_ tirent un trait sur elle… Et elle aurait fini par se convaincre que toutes ces années de bonheur dans sa famille puis à Poudlard n'avaient été qu'un rêve. Mais il ne l'était pas, se reprit-elle avant de plonger dans une phase nostalgique malvenue. Elle tendit un sourire crispé à Remus. « Tu te portes bien » Remarqua-t-elle idiotement

« Toi aussi. Tu es très en beauté »

« Merci »

« Hum, désolé pour tout à l'heure » Il pointa la porte du doigt « Mais je pensais que c'était James et, tu sais, il est parfois un peu abrupt avec ses invités plutôt que poli et impossible de retrouver ma clé dans ce fourbi » Il désigna son sac en toile. Puis, comme chez lui, il déposa son sac dans l'armoire du buffet et pendit son imperméable au porte manteau. Lily se demanda si tous les amis de James avaient une clé de chez lui ou si Remus était une exception. Quoique l'autre matin, Myra était entrée pour les réveiller sans problème, non ? Décidément, leurs interrelations étaient des plus intéressantes. Elle n'avait jamais vu de groupe d'amis si étrange. Et bizarrement, elle se sentait à sa place au milieu de tant d'étrangeté. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'elle vivait dans un milieu étouffant de principes et convenances.

Elle ne pouvait même pas imaginé un jour recevoir quelqu'un chez elle et Sullivan pour se comporter comme les hôtes de ce soir. C'était comme si elle faisait déjà partie de cette petite famille. James et Myriam l'ennuyaient comme ils se cherchaient l'un l'autre et cette fille, Sandra, lui confiait ses difficultés d'intégration dans cette ambiance joyeuse. Mais elle, Lily Evans, n'avait vraisemblablement pas mal à s'y intégrer… C'était même déconcertant de facilité de répondre à leurs petites piques gentilles.

Elle sentit un bras passer autour de ses épaules et s'aperçut que Remus l'entraînait vers la salle d'où des cris provenaient. Elle ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils. Est-ce que c'était normal que quelqu'un qu'on n'a plus vu depuis sept ans vous prenne par les épaules de cette façon pour vous entraîner dans la demeure de son meilleur ami dont il a la clé ?

« Alors, Myriam m'a raconté que tu travaillais chez Deucegout ? » Dit Remus en avançant dans le long et froid couloir. Lily décida qu'elle n'aimait pas ce chemin. « Je ne t'y ai jamais vu »

« Seulement la semaine » Expliqua Lily en se baissant soudainement en voyant un objet voler au-dessus d'elle. Bon sang, qu'est-ce que c'était ça ?

« James ! » Cria Remus en lâchant les épaules de la rousse « On ne lance pas des choses dans sa maison quand il y a des gens »

« C'est Myriam » Grogna le jeune homme à la manière d'un enfant de cinq ans accusant son frère. Remus leva les yeux au ciel d'une manière désespérée mais amusée puis un sourire moqueur s'afficha dans ses traits. « Sandra ? Je suis surpris de te voir ici »

« Hm, oui » Bégaya la jeune fille mal-à-l'aise alors que Peter soupirait. Il en avait visiblement assez de cette mauvaise entente entre sa petite amie et ses meilleurs amis.

« C'est surprenant » Continua Remus en se servant un apéritif, agissant à nouveau comme s'il était chez lui. Ca devait être une habitude des gens ici. James devait vraiment être très proche de ses amis… Une drôle de pensée traversa l'esprit tordu de Lily quand elle songea à la trousse de maquillage. Peut-être James était-il proche à ce point de tous ses amis ? Un sourire amusé aux lèvres, la rousse secoua la tête. Décidément, ils n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir des idées loufoques ce soir. Mais imaginer James Potter en une sorte de Drag-queen…

« Tu connais Sansan et sa jalousie légendaire » reprit James en donnant un petit coup de poing dans l'épaule de Remus pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue « Elle a dû voir en Lily une _autre_ rivale potentielle »

Remus eut à nouveau cette mimique moqueuse. « Ah oui, bien sûr, l'interdiction que Peter regarde les jolies filles. Celle-ci est carrément à damner, tu ne trouves pas, Cornedrue ? »

« Attends un peu que Sirius la voit » Répliqua James en reluquant vers Lily avec une indécence qui la mit en colère. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était, un bout de viande ? Et puis, c'était quoi cette histoire de jalousie ? Note, ça expliquerait l'attitude d'abord hostile de Sandra… Mais ça n'était pas à ce point quand même ?

« Elle aurait de la chance s'il ne la traîne pas direct dans sa chambre » Continua Remus avec un sourire en coin assez pervers. Lily sentit comme une sueur froide lui couler dans le dos. Est-ce que le sexe était le seul et unique sujet de discussion de ces gens ? Ce n'était pas vraiment normal, si ?

« Elle est maquée » Finit par exposer James « Un grand type blond carré avec un prénom encore plus stupide que le tien »

« Merci mec, j'apprécie » Rit Remus en secouant la tête. « Oh, en fait, Lily, comment es-tu retombée sur James ? C'était par hasard ? »

My heart is giving me life or death but I can choose _(Foo Fighters, DOA)_

« Totalement » Répondit-elle en sentant ses paumes s'humidifier. Elle ne se voyait pas particulièrement déclarer qu'elle était dans un club échangiste et qu'elle avait passé la nuit ici dans les bras de James … Est-ce que le jeune homme racontait ce genre de choses à ses amis ? Après tout, ils étaient vraiment très proches. Oh, jamais elle ne s'en remettrait…

« Et Myriam ? Elle m'a dit qu'elle t'avait trouvée ici le matin ? » Continua le jeune homme avec un sourcil arqué. Lily déglutit. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait répondre à ça ? Il avait dû supposer qu'elle avait passé la nuit dans le lit de son ami mais ce dit-ami venait de dire que Lily avait un copain… Oh, qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait dire ?

« Elle avait bu vachement » James prit la parole et la sauva en même temps « Hors de question de la laisser transplaner chez elle dans cet état et son mec n'était nulle part en vue alors je l'ai amenée dans la chambre bleue. Tu connais mon grand cœur ! »

« Okay » Souffla Remus avec un air soulagé et gêné de sa méprise. « J'ai crû que … enfin, je pensais qu'il s'était passé quelque chose »

James éclata de rire. « Allons mumus, Lily n'a pas changé à ce point ! C'est pas vraiment son genre de passer une nuit avec le premier venu, pas vrai ? »

Lily se sentit acquiescer. Houa, comment parvenait-il à mentir avec tant de facilité ? Et à des gens dont il semblait si proche en plus ! C'était dingue… Est-ce que toute cette amitié excessive était réelle ou un apparat dû à la jeunesse ? Il était connu chez les adolescents que les amitiés sont très intenses et fusionnelles, mais là, c'était … la vie en commun. Effectivement, après tout, James, Sirius, Peter et Remus avait partagé le même dortoir, le même espace personnel pendant sept ans. Forcément, ça crée des liens. (Sans parler des 'particularités' de James concernant le maquillage…)

« En tout cas, il semble bien qu'elle ait perdu sa langue » Continua Remus en se tournant franchement vers elle « Je t'ai connue plus loquace »

« Je suis perdue dans mes pensées » Sourit Lily en goutant finalement à son verre. Ce n'était vraiment pas désagréable comme boisson ! « J'ai un peu tendance à analyser les choses autour de moi depuis un certain temps. Ce qui donne un certain décalage dans les conversations » Admit-elle alors qu'un constat la frappait. Si Remus Lupin ne s'était pas acheté une confiance en lui ses dernières années, alors elle ne comprenait rien à la nature humaine.

Comment le jeune garçon chétif et méfiant qu'il était avait-il pu devenir cet être sûr de lui, confiant, à la limite de l'arrogance ? Il n'y avait plus d'hésitation dans ses postures, son langage. Il braquait son regard droit dans ses yeux et plaisantait presque autant que James… C'était une autre conséquence de cette intimité entre eux, supposa Lily, les garçons ont déteint sur Remus. Ce qui n'était pas une mauvaise chose. Si avant il semblait toujours un peu mal-à-l'aise et portant le poids du monde sur ses épaules, aujourd'hui il transpirait la joie de vivre et la sérénité. C'était bien pour lui.

« Remus, tu es enfin arrivé ! » Se réjouit Myriam en revenant de la cuisine d'où un délicieux fumet s'échappait. « Ce que tu peux être ponctuel » Ironisa-t-elle « Et ça empire avec le temps »

« Essaye d'habiter avec Sirius et on verra lequel est à l'heure » Répliqua Remus avant de se figer. « Pardon, je voulais dire- »

« Que je suis la seule personne sur cette Terre à pouvoir être à l'heure et obliger cet andouille à l'être ? Je le reconnais. Mais j'avais des menaces affectives »

Lily laissa la conversation se faire sans elle pour reporter son regard sur Peter. Lui aussi avait gagné un nouvel égo et plein de confiance. Bien sûr, il gardait cette attitude légèrement en retrait qu'il avait toujours eue, mais qui ne l'aurait pas en étant sans cesse comparé à des statures de charisme comme James ? Même Remus semblait avoir pris de l'importance. Et si Sirius avait continué sur la voie qu'il empruntait lorsqu'elle l'avait quitté, alors affectivement, il y avait vraiment de quoi être écrasé par le charisme de ses amis.

Ceci mit à part, Peter aussi semblait aller bien. Lui qui était si timide participait activement à la conversation et avait posé une main distraite contre celles de Sandra, sur sa cuisse. Oh, il était loin le gamin bafouillant parce qu'une fille lui adressait la parole ! De plus, son comportement était beaucoup plus détendu ici entre James et Remus que ce qu'elle avait vu de lui dans ses 'relations professionnelles'. Il perdait ce petit côté gentleman typique de l'aristocratie anglaise et passait pour un garçon de vingt ans normal.

« Alors, comment as-tu rencontré Peter ? » Demanda Lily à Sandra alors qu'elle gardait un œil prudent sur la salière avec laquelle James jouait. Elle voyait d'ici le sel se répandre partout sur la nappe….

« On ne rencontre pas un maraudeur, on le subit ! » S'exclama Myriam avec un sourire en coin un peu hypocrite à l'encontre de Sandra. Lily n'aurait pas aimé être à sa place… Les petites amies ne devaient pas être appréciées par Myra à voir le sale coup qu'elle lui avait joué le lendemain de sa bêtise avec James et son comportement ce soir.

« J'étais à Pouffsouffle dans la même année qu'eux » Expliqua la jeune fille à Lily sans prêter attention à l'interruption « et bien sûr, tout le monde savait qui étaient les maraudeurs… »

_Qui sont les maraudeurs ?_ Se demanda Lily

« Elle avait le béguin pour moi à Poudlard » Ajouta James

« Et pour Sirius » Poursuivit Peter que la chose ne semblait pas déranger

« Et pour moi aussi » Termina Remus

« Comme une toute bonne Pouffsouffle moyenne, quoi » Conclut Myra en se mordant la lèvre de moquerie.

A nouveau, Lily se demanda à quel point elle pouvait avoir raté des choses de leur vie. Cela semblait tellement ridicule comme raisonnement et pourtant, pas même Sandra ou Peter ne démentait le fait. A quel point les garçons étaient-ils populaires à l'école, exactement ?

« Quoiqu'il en soit » Reprit Sandra avec les joues plus rouges qu'avant, de gêne sans doute « Quand j'ai commencé mes études, je me suis retrouvée sans mes amies de toujours et ça a fait un vide… Et j'ai vu Peter et bien sûr, je le connaissais puisque c'était un maraudeur alors j'ai essayé de m'approcher de lui pour m'intégrer un peu… »

« Et maintenant qu'elle s'est intégrée à lui » Continua James « Elle veut le changer pour qu'il devienne le parfait petit mari rasoir de banlieue. »

« Je n'ai jamais cherché à le changer ! » Le rabroua vivement la jeune fille avec un regard acerbe qui en disait long sur ses pensées.

« Oh qu'il me manque, le temps où tu ne pouvais pas regarder dans ma direction sans bafouiller comme une idiote ! » Soupira James avec un air dramatique qui fit hausser un sourcil de Lily. Qu'est-ce que cette fille avait fait de si horrible pour être honnie de la sorte ?

« Allons, allons les enfants, pas de dispute ce soir » Les interrompit Remus avec un regard plus amusé que bienveillant. Sandra ne sembla pas lui sembler reconnaissante mais Lily se souvint que Remus avait été exécrable en arrivant. Le ton qu'il avait employé pour la saluer signifiait clairement 'qui a laissé ce déchet là ?'. « Vous feriez bien d'apprendre à distinguer les bons sujets de conversation, chers amis innocents »

« Parce que toi, Ô grand maître, tu manies peut-être cet art ? » Interrogea Myra avec un sourcil haussé en guise de scepticisme.

« Admire » Gagea Remus en se tournant vers Lily « Et si tu nous parlais un peu de ton Jules ? »

Lily croisa le regard de James et se sentit un peu nauséeuse. Lui, il ne la fixait pas mais un sourire contrarié entachait son beau visage. Elle soupira et Myra s'écria « Bravo l'artiste ! »

« Il s'appelle Sullivan et il travaille au centre des transports magiques du ministère. Il est vraiment- » Commença Lily en ignorant la grimace de James à l'évocation du prénom. C'était décidément une sale manie de se moquer ainsi de tout à tort et à travers !

« Sullivan Dawson ? » Coupa Sandra avec une lueur dans les yeux que Lily ne put interpréter correctement

« Tu le connais ? » S'enquit Lily, sous le choc. Et bien, elle n'avait certainement jamais imaginé que cela soit possible. Mais bien sûr, comme tout le monde, il était allé à Poudlard. C'était une possibilité qu'il y ait un lien entre lui et eux.

« Il était à Pouffsouffle aussi » Confirma la jeune fille « Deux ans plus vieux. Préfet, mignon, gentil, serviable, adorable » Souffla-t-elle « C'était quelqu'un de fantastique, vraiment. Toujours présent pour les autres, le cœur sur la main, prêt à se décarcasser pour te sortir de l'embarras… »

« Tu avais un crush sur lui aussi ? » S'écria à moitié Myra en insistant sur le 'aussi'. Ah, bien sûr, les guerres entre maisons. Si Gryffondors et Serpentards s'affrontaient en face, les Pouffsouffles n'étaient que des gens stupides aux yeux des deux… Lily l'avait presque oublié tant cela lui semblait futile. Ca ne l'était peut-être pas pour ceux ayant grandi là-bas.

« A vrai dire » Avoua Sandra en resserrant la pression autour de la main de Peter « Je suis sortie un moment avec lui » Il y eut un silence de plomb autour de la table. « En cinquième, durant sa septième. Quelques mois, c'était il y a longtemps ! »

« Si c'est pas un petit monde » Dit Lily d'une voix blanche. Elle… Alors voilà à quoi ressemblait une ancienne petite amie de Sull ? Une brune pulpeuse jalouse et possessive ? Bon, sympa et victime de l'inimité des amis de son copain aussi. C'était tellement étrange. Il n'y avait jamais eu de secret vis-à-vis du son passé, c'était juste que Lily ne posait pas beaucoup de questions car elle n'aimait pas elle-même abordé cette part de sa vie. Mais là, ça lui en revenait en pleine face, comme ça. Il y avait toute une partie de lui qu'elle ignorait, une partie qui resterait à lui pour toujours.

« Et comment tu l'as rencontré ? » Enchaîna Remus sans laisser le malaise s'installer. C'était perspicace comme attitude, Lily le souligna. Elle adorait pouvoir brosser le portrait de quelqu'un en quelques traits principaux, ainsi. Ca lui permettait de mieux apprivoiser son entourage.

« Sa mère adorait la glace » Expliqua Lily « Et comme je travaille dans une glacerie… »

« Evidemment » Souligna James « Tu as étendu tes services au port à domicile »

Oh ! C'était une chose à dire, ça, peut-être ? Quel … ! Mais avant que Lily eut le temps de s'offusquer oralement, Sandra avait repris la parole.

« Lysey était vraiment une femme bien, je m'en souviens. Elle était si agréable… Sullivan et elle sont très proches, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda-t-elle à Lily avec assurance. Celle-ci, par contre, ne se sentait pas très bien. Si Sandra connaissait Sullivan assez pour appeler sa mère 'Lysey' (ce qu'elle n'avait jamais fait), c'est que la relation avait été plus qu'un simple flirt de passage ! Oh… Et si elle était tombée nez-à-nez avec l'autre grand amour de Sullivan ? Elle ne savait pas s'il en avait vraiment eu un autre mais c'était possible, non ?

Le passé, se força-t-elle à se souvenir, on parle du passé. Quoiqu'il se soit passé, c'est terminé. Pas la peine d'en faire une histoire ! Mais visiblement, elle n'était pas la seule amoureuse à être agité de ces tracas.

« Et combien de temps ça représente, quelques mois, pour que tu connaisses sa mère comme ça ? » Souligna Peter qui était devenu tout raide et très blanc.

« Une petite dizaine… » Déclara rapidement et très bas la jeune fille « ou une grosse plutôt »

Lily et Peter déglutirent. « Un an ? » S'exclamèrent-ils simultanément. James, Myriam et Remus échangèrent un regard accordé.

« Non, jamais une année. Ça a dû commencer quelque part pendant octobre » Exposa Sandra « j'étais préfète en cinquième, lui en septième, on s'est rapproché, simplement. Puis j'ai passé une partie des fêtes avec lui et il y a eu mes buses et ses aspics. On est parti en vacances ensemble avec sa mère et la mienne. C'était sympa ; enfin, on s'est séparé parce que je retournais à Poudlard, fin de l'histoire. Il n'y a jamais eu rien de plus. On n'a jamais repris contact. Je savais juste qu'il avait postulé au ministère pour le département des transports et été pris. C'était une coïncidence, je t'assure » Affirma-t-elle en se tournant vers Lily « Sullivan n'est pas un prénom très répandu alors j'ai juste supposé. »

« Ah ! » James sauta sur l'occasion pour changer de conversation « Voilà, avec un prénom comme le mien, ça ne serait jamais arrivé ! » Lily haussa un sourcil septique. « Savais-tu qu'il y avait dix James à Poudlard quand j'était en sixième ? Dix ! Et j'étais le seul que tout le monde connaissait, évidement, mais là n'est pas la question. Alors que les prénoms comme Remus, Sirius ou Sullivan, y'en a quoi, un par décennie ? »

« Sullivan n'est pas un prénom si rare » Corrigea Myra « Il est juste démodé. Je parie que d'ici dix- quinze ans, on le donnera à nouveau aux bébés »

« Ouais » Soutint Remus « Et tu pourrais très bien donner ce prénom à ton futur fils, Corny ! »

James s'étouffa à moitié. « Faudrait que je convainque la mère pour ça ! Qui serait stupide assez pour appeler un gamin innocent pareil que ça ? »

« Sirius me manque » Geignit Myra et tout le monde se tut pour la regarder bizarrement.

« Hm. Si tu voulais être le centre d'attention, pas besoin de paraitre si pathétique, suffisait de le dire » Badina James d'un ton léger qui ne fit renforcer l'atmosphère oppressive. « Tu… tu veux en parler ? » Demanda-t-il tellement gauchement que même la jeune fille concernée en rit.

« C'est sa répartie qui manquait, là, à l'instant. Il aurait dit quelque chose comme : _facile pourtant. Drague Lily, brise son couple en la mettant en cloque comme ça elle t'obligera à nommer le môme Sullivan en l'égard de feu son grand amour de jeunesse que tu as tué_. Ce à quoi tu aurais répliqué quelque chose comme : _de toi à moi, Patmol, je suis celui qui t'a enseigné les sorts de contraception_ »

Lily fronça les sourcils alors que James acquiesçait avec une moue pensive. Ce Sirius avait l'air d'être un sacré personnage ! Malgré cela, elle n'aimait vraiment plus _du tout_ la tournure de la conversation.

« Comment tu sais que c'est James qui a enseigné ces sorts à Sirius ? » S'enquit Remus en profitant de l'occasion pour dévier le sujet

Myra se pinça la lèvre d'un air amusé bien que Lily repéra une étincelle amère dans ses yeux. « Ce sont des sorts que les parents enseignent généralement. J'imagine bien la réponse des Black s'il leur avait demandé » Myra prit une voix autoritaire et bomba le torse « _Pas de sexe avant la mariage et après le mariage, tu fais un héritier. Sort inutile, va dans ta chambre pour poser tes questions si sottes !_ » Lily esquissa un sourire. Myra n'avait pas dû avoir la vie facile avec une telle belle-famille !

« Imagine la tête de la mère de Sirius s'il lui avait parlé de ses expériences sexuelles ! » Se moqua James. Remus et Peter eurent une moue dégoûtée.

« En plus » Poursuivit Myriam « James essayait tout le temps de donner pleins de conseils pervers à Sirius. Parfois, je me demandais avec lequel des deux je sortais vraiment… »

Remus ricana. « Mais James a essayé de nous donner ces conseils-là à tous, ma chère. Il a même envisagé de mettre toute sa connaissance du sexe opposé dans un bouquin un jour… »

Myra leva les yeux au ciel. « Ouh. Et aujourd'hui, il peut enfin se targuer d'avoir un élève à la hauteur de son enseignement ! » Répliqua Myra d'une voix acerbe « Bravo professeur Potter, votre exemple a porté ses fruits »

« Myra … » Murmura James, mi-choqué de ses propos, mi-coupable de ses reproches. Celle-ci secoua la tête d'un air négligent.

« Pardon. Je crois que le souper brûle, je vais aller voir… »

« Hum » Toussa, peu discrètement, Sandra « Pauvre cœur brisé, tu nous ferais presque pitié »

Lily retint un hoquet de surprise ; d'accord, Myriam n'était peut-être pas sympa envers elle mais cela ne permettait pas de tels propos, une telle virulence, cette méchanceté gratuite. Pourtant, la jeune fille "au cœur brisé" ne s'en formalisa pas et en rit presque.

« Je ne prends pas à cœur les remarques d'une fille qui a été capable d'être jalouse d'Annabelle » Sandra vira au rouge pourpre, Peter leva les yeux au ciel d'une manière agacé et James grogna ;

« Tu m'en veux vraiment aujourd'hui » Grogna le maraudeur en fixant Myra « Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait, My' ? T'es d'une humeur massacrante ce soir avec moi »

« Fait attention, peut-être que c'est sa nouvelle façon de s'attirer les faveurs d'un maraudeur… Elle n'en a pas eu assez la dernière fois. Faut la comprendre, ça doit être dur à diriger de se faire plaquer pour des aventures d'une nuit… » Dit Sandra avec un petit air supérieur insupportable. Lily retira tout ce qu'elle avait dit sur la sympathie de cette fille ! Oh, mais comment pouvait-on songer à dire des choses pareilles ?

« Fait attention, Sansan » Contra directement Myra « C'est moi qui ai plaqué Sirius. Peut-être que c'est pour te voler Peter définitivement ? » Et avec ça dit, elle s'en alla vers la cuisine où un bip-bip résonnait. Peter quant à lui se leva assez rudement de sa chaise et sortit vers l'avant de la maison, sûrement pour respirer un peu d'air.

Lily regarda Remus et James qui tous deux fixaient Sandra d'un air mauvais. Elle n'aurait pas aimé être à la place de la jeune fille, ils étaient réellement impressionnants comme ça. Oh, et elle ne comprenait rien aux pics que les deux filles venaient de se lancer. Qui était Annabelle ? Il y avait eu quelque chose entre Peter et Myriam ?

« Tu exagères vraiment » Déclara Remus au bout d'un moment de silence. « Peter fait des efforts pour toi et tu ruines tout. Tu t'imposes à cette soirée parce que tu as peur que Lily lui saute dessus puis tu t'en prends à Myriam qui est innocente et tu te fous du mal que tu fais. A sa place, je t'aurais quitté dix fois »

« Et moi cent » Ajouta James. « Ah, Sirius me manque aussi. Il avait le don de te remettre à ta place ! »

« Peut-être qu'on devrait changer de sujet » déclara Lily en coupant la parole à Sandra. « Vous vous êtes vu, tous ? Vous passez votre temps à vous blesser mutuellement » Les garçons la regardèrent, surprise. « Si vous me racontiez plutôt qui sont les maraudeurs ? »

« Qui sont » Commença Remus

« Les maraudeurs ? » termina James « Ce sont les pires fouteurs de troubles »

« Les plus grands tombeurs »

« Les meilleurs élèves »

« Les plus grands joueurs »

« Que Poudlard ait connu au cours de son existence » Conclut James avec emphase « Ils étaient quatre : Lunard »

« Moi ! » Précisa Remus en levant les bras comme pour signaler sa présence dans une grande foule « Cornedrue »

« Moi ! » Exposa James de la même façon « Queudvert »

« Moi ! » Soupira Peter qui revenait dans la pièce à cet instant précis « Et Patmol »

« Sirius, c'est ça ? » Comprit Lily avant que le vide ne se fasse dans la pièce. Elle devait s'imaginer qu'ils attendaient que le quatrième le crie aussi, son 'moi'. « Et tout le monde vous connaissait réellement ? »

« Déjà, James était poursuiveur de Gryffondor et il a été capitaine deux ans donc il avait la popularité innée » Déclara Sandra « L'équipe de Gryffondor était vraiment adorée par tout le monde, tu sais, même les Serdaigles et Pouffsouffle. Tu les soutenais forcément sauf si c'était ta maison l'adversaire »

« Et Sirius était le commentateur des matchs depuis notre quatrième »Ajouta Remus « ça aide forcément »

« Et puis, on adorait faire des blagues à tort et à travers, on laissait les profs chercher les coupables puis quand quelqu'un avait été puni, on avouait que c'était nous en plein milieu de la grande salle » Déclara James « A force qu'on se mette debout sur les tables pendant les repas, les gens nous repéraient »

« Le repas est servi ! » Les interrompit Myra en apportant une grosse soupière.

Le reste de la soirée fut plus calme… enfin, moins agressif. Ces gens ne semblaient pas avoir la même idée qu'elle du calme, c'était clair. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait pas de voisins trop proches.

Ca faisait longtemps que Lily n'avait pas passé une si bonne soirée. Elle apprit beaucoup de choses sur eux, ce qu'ils étaient devenus, ce qu'ils avaient fait à Poudlard, … Elle était complètement détendue et avait ri avec Myra quand celle-ci lui avait expliqué pourquoi elle ne faisait pas partie des maraudeurs. (Elle n'était pas un garçon et avait été préfète) Elle avait éclaté de rire quand Remus avait raconté qu'il avait tant et si bien abusé de son statut de préfet en cinquième pour faire des blagues ou marauder la nuit que Dumbledore avait du _convaincre_ McGonnagall de lui rendre son badge en sixième.

Elle apprit aussi, avec un peu plus d'inquiétude, qu'il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle rencontre Sirius toute seule car celui-ci lui en voulait activement de ne pas être revenu en troisième. Elle n'avait pas très bien compris mais apparemment Sirius semblait penser qu'elle aurait dû se débrouiller pour les prévenir quoiqu'il lui arrive. Il fut convenu de faire un souper la semaine suivante avec les maraudeurs au complet et Lily. Myra lui avait conseillé d'apporter son pique-nique si elle voulait manger quelque chose.

Vers onze heures, d'une manière très désagréable, Sandra fit comprendre à Peter qu'elle voulait rentrer et celui-ci partit en s'excusant auprès des autres. Dès que la porte fut fermée, Remus, James et Myriam avaient déclaré : bon débarras ! Ils étaient retournés vers le salon tous les quatre mais James était resté un peu en rentrait, aussi Lily avait été le rejoindre, pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait de problèmes dans le couloir.

Ce n'était qu'un piège de la part du jeune homme qui la coinça dans un coin et l'embrassa furieusement une microseconde avant de repartir vers le salon avec un clin d'œil en murmurant « j'ai dit qu'il fallait y penser moins, pas ne plus y penser ». A ce moment précis, Lily avait été outrageusement déchirée entre deux envies : l'attirer par le col de sa chemise pour l'obliger à l'embrasser correctement et plus longuement ou bien lui mettre la gifle de sa vie pour qu'il s'en souvienne longtemps.

D'une manière comme d'une autre, elle fut grandement perturbée et se remit à penser à des choses étranges alors que la conversation partait dans le registre plus privé de l'organisation de l'échange des appartements de Remus et Myra. Apparemment, le déménagement était loin d'être fini. Vers minuit, Remus déclara qu'il partait et ajouta, dès que Myra ne put plus entendre, qu'il voulait rentrer avant Sirius et sa nouvelle conquête pour ne pas encore être dégoûté de la facilité avec laquelle le jeune homme tombait toutes les plus jolies filles.

Vers une heure du matin, alors qu'il ne restait que Lily, Myriam et James, la jeune fille se demanda vraiment s'il n'y avait rien entre les deux amis parce qu'ils étaient de plus en plus proches physiquement au fur et à mesure que la nuit avançait. Et avec horreur, elle s'aperçut que cela la dérangeait.

Une demi-heure plus tard, la brune sembla se réveiller brusquement et s'encourut en déclarant qu'elle devait se lever tôt le lendemain et qu'elle avait oublié. Elle piqua un rapide bisou sur la joue de James, souhaita à nouveau bonne chance à Lily pour son repas de la semaine prochaine avec les quatre garçons et transplana aussitôt qu'elle fut à l'extérieur de la zone de protection.

C'est alors que Lily s'aperçut que c'était la première fois de sa vie qu'elle se sentait si détendue à une soirée qu'elle y restait la dernière. C'est aussi également à ce moment qu'elle comprit qu'il ne restait plus qu'elle et James.

« Je dois rentrer, Sullivan doit s'inquiéter » Dit-elle en prenant son manteau pour s'enfuir à la suite de Myriam avant que de mauvaises idées (sauter sur James, sauter sur James ou sauter sur James) ne lui viennent en tête. Seulement, il en avait visiblement décidé autrement.

« J'ai quelque chose à te donner »

« Ne m'embrasse pas ! » S'écria presque Lily. James la regarda avec une grimace moqueuse et haussa un sourcil.

« Qui a dit que c'était mon intention ? C'est intéressant, ce à quoi tu penses, miss Evans »

« Je n'y pense pas » Mentit Lily en sentant son corps se tendre d'anticipation alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle. « Je… je le redoute »

« Je m'en doute » Assura James avec une étincelle assurée dans le fond de l'œil. Oh, il était bien loin le gentil garçon qui lui proposait de passer une nuit en tout bien tout honneur ! « Ca doit être atroce de me désirer à ce point » Murmura-t-il en passant langoureusement une de ses boucles rousses derrière son oreille. Il lui embrassa les cheveux, frôla sa main puis se recula « en sachant que quelqu'un t'attend chez toi » Termina-t-il.

C'était tellement vrai et douloureux que Lily sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes. Pourquoi était-elle ainsi ? Elle était heureuse et épanouie dans son couple, elle nageait dans le bonheur ! Pourquoi ressentait-elle ces choses ? Cette excitation à son approche, cette envie, ce désir inconvenant. C'aurait été inconcevable huit jours plus tôt mais les voilà, ensemble, dans ce hall, sans la menace de Sull étant avec une autre fille, et elle mourrait d'envie de lui sauter dessus comme elle avait rarement eu envie de sexe jusqu'ici.

Elle n'était pas un animal, elle pouvait se contrôler. Elle savait se contrôler. Mais il y avait un tel magnétisme chez James… elle était comme du métal inexorablement attiré vers un aimant, elle ne pouvait s'en détacher.

James déposa quelque chose de froid dans sa main. Elle fut surprise et baissa les yeux pour rencontrer … une clef ! Il était idiot ou quoi ?

« Tu ne devrais pas distribuer tes clés comme ça ! » Le réprimanda-t-elle

« Oh mais je ne te la donne pas, c'est pour que tu fermes la porte » Répliqua-t-il avec assurance. Lily ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de passer la nuit là, quoiqu'il puisse lire dans son comportement ! « Tu te souviens quand je t'ai dit que je n'était pas un ange à Poudlard mais que j'avais changé ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils. « Oui » Répondit-elle prudemment

« Et bien parfois, je redeviens un petit diable » Lui apprit-il « Alors je vais te laisser là, à tes tergiversations, prendre ta décision toute seule parce que je ne suis pas un briseur de couples. Je sais, je t'ai embrassé deux fois mais ce n'était pas pour te forcer, je n'en pouvais juste plus de te voir devant moi sans pouvoir te toucher. Alors voilà, soit tu pars et la semaine prochaine, on sera de nouveau des amis, rien de plus. Tu pourras mettre la clé dans la boîte aux lettres. »

« Et l'autre possibilité ? » Murmura Lily d'une voix rauque. Pourquoi avait-il été obligé d'avouer qu'il avait eu au moins autant envie qu'elle de se retrouver pour s'embrasser ?

« Tu fermes la porte, pose la clé sur la commode et vient me rejoindre dans ma chambre » Déclara-t-il. Il posa un baiser sur son front « J'espère te revoir très bientôt, bonne nuit »

Il partit et il la laissa là, dans cette grande pièce, seule, avec un trousseau à la main. Et au bout de ce trousseau, son avenir tout entier se profilait.


	5. 5 Où Lily rencontre Sirius

**Titre** :** Rencontre Sous X**_  
_

**Pairing** : **JPLE**, SBOC, PPOC, RLOC, LEOC, OCOC (;p)

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages et la magie décrits dans ce texte sont œuvre de madame Rowlings. Le titre est celui d'un roman de Didier Van Cauwelaert mais les histoires n'ont aucun lien. Les titres des différents parties de chapitre sont tirés de chansons toujours citées.

**Rating** : **M**

Rappel : _Après avoir quitté Poudlard avant la 3e, **Lily **rencontre par hasard **James **dans une boite échangiste et passe la nuit avec lui alors qu'elle est heureuse en couple avec **Sullivan **depuis trois ans. **Myriam** et **Sirius**, qui sont sortis ensemble quatre ans, ont rompu il y a 3 semaines. Depuis lors, Sirius collectionne les filles dont l'une d'elle, Calix, a une grande nouvelle à lui annoncer au moment où il décide de reconquérir son ex. Lily étudie le soir et est serveuse en journée mais depuis qu'elle a passé sa nuit avec James, elle ne pense qu'à lui et à la magie de la nuit qu'ils ont partagée. Au cours d'un repas en compagnie des Maraudeurs moins Sirius, elle apprend que **Sandra**, la petite amie de ** Peter**, est également l'ex-petite amie de Sullivan. A la fin de la soirée, Lily est mise face à un choix difficile par James : sortir de la maison et faire du jeune homme son ami ou aller dans sa chambre et assouvir ses désirs…_

Merci pour vos reviews!

Bonne Lecture

* * *

**Rencontre sous x**

**Chapitre 5.1**

**Où Lily rencontre Sirius**

Is it any wonder I don't know what's right? Sometimes It's hard to know where I stand _(Is it any wonder, Keane)_

James souffla et se laissa tomber une fois de plus dans son oreiller. Cela faisait au moins une demi-heure qu'il entendait les talons de Lily claquer dans le hall d'entrée. Elle avait déjà fait la longueur du couloir menant à sa chambre six fois mais rebroussé chemin à chaque fois. Elle avait aussi ouvert la porte d'entrée, au moins deux fois, puis l'avait refermée sans sortir.

Il adorerait se lever, la coincer contre un mur comme au début de la soirée et lui montrer toutes les possibilités qu'offraient la station debout. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça, évidemment. Parce qu'il voulait vraiment l'obliger à réfléchir à la situation. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il attendait d'elle, ce qu'il espérait le plus.

Il savait qu'elle ne quitterait pas son copain pour lui, c'était un fait. Mais il y avait quelque chose de magnétique chez elle. Il y avait pensé toute la semaine, se demandant sans cesse si on n'avait pas glissé un aphrodisiaque dans son verre pour que leur nuit le marque à ce point. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir été marqué autant par une fille avant. Oui, le magnétisme, c'était vraiment le bon terme. Il était inexorablement attiré vers elle, par elle. En pensée quand elle n'était pas là et physiquement quand elle était dans la pièce.

On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'avait pas d'expérience en matière de filles pourtant, que ce soit des rencontres d'une nuit ou de réelles histoires d'amour. Mais avec Lily, ça avait été dingue. Il avait eu des flashs et s'était demande 36 fois s'il devrait l'appeler ou pas. D'habitude, il n'appelait jamais personne. À la rigueur, il répondait au téléphone.

Il s'était promis, avant la soirée, quelques minutes avant qu'elle ne pénètre dans la pièce avec Myriam, qu'il n'allait pas la toucher ou lui sauter dessus. Il savait se tenir, il était un grand garçon, maître de lui en toute situation. Il n'avait pas fait comme elle, qui était devenue toute rouge en le voyant et incapable de répondre. Non, il avait bien gérer ce qu'il ressentait et était resté sous contrôle… Jusqu'au moment où il avait deviné un frisson sur le bras de la jeune fille alors qu'il lui indiquait la salle de bain.

Ca avait été plus fort que lui, incroyable. Il ne savait pas exactement où il avait été cherché la force de ne pas faire plus au milieu du couloir mais il avait compris rapidement qu'elle était dans un état au moins aussi avancé que lui. C'est là qu'il avait eu l'idée de cette petite mise en scène… Il connaissait ses limites et ses envies. Et il avait envie de connaître celles de Lily Evans.

Il se souvenait très bien de leur arrivée à Poudlard. Dans le train, il avait rencontré Myriam qui était une insupportable petite je-sais-tout qui prétendait déjà pouvoir lancé des sorts de troisième année. (Le pire, c'est qu'elle en était sûrement capable) Ensuite, il y avait eu Remus qui n'osait pas rencontrer son regard et bégayait dès qu'on lui adressait la parole. Sirius était entré dans le compartiment tout à la fin du voyage, alors qu'il se cachait d'une de ses cousines. Autant dire que ça n'avait pas été le grand amour entre le Potter et le Black.

Lily… Il avait partagé sa barque avec elle et Rogue. Eux deux discutaient entre eux et James s'était senti si mal à l'aise d'être ainsi rejeté de leur duo qu'il avait fait un commentaire vraiment désobligeant sur les Moldus en comprenant que Lily ne connaissait rien à la magie. Ca avait marqué le début de la guerre avec Rogue.

Contre toute attente, Myriam et Lily, malgré qu'elles paraissaient des candidates parfaites de Serdaigle, avaient été envoyées à Gryffondor (et Sirius aussi, mais c'était une autre histoire).

Rapidement, avec l'aide de Peter, les quatre garçons étaient devenus inséparables. Ils adoraient plaisanter, lancer des piques aux gens, … Il n'en était pas encore au niveau des blagues élaborées dans lesquelles ils étaient passé maître par la suite mais ils n'hésitaient jamais à rire. Et Lily rigolait toujours avec eux, elle avait même un sens de l'humour pas mal du tout. James avait rapidement repéré son potentiel et il l'avait prise sous son aile. Il était grand temps de montrer à la rousse que ne pas respecter toutes les règles n'était pas catastrophique. C'était vraiment sympa avec elle.

Ce qui était moins sympa, c'est que des cinq filles de Gryffondor, il avait fallu que la meilleure amie de Lily soit Myriam. Et cette fille était une plaie. Incapable de rire, de se détendre… C'est à peine si elle savait sourire. C'était une petite peste qui leur faisait la morale parce qu'ils ne faisaient soi-disant pas assez attention à l'image de leur maison. C'était l'ambiance dans la salle commune au cours de ces années-là.

En troisième, James avait été le premier à s'apercevoir de la disparition de la rousse. Il voulait absolument la retrouver pour s'excuser de son comportement avant l'été. (Ca l'aurait tué de l'avouer mais Lily était une amie importante pour lui et il ne voulait pas la perdre pour si peu) Elle n'était pas dans le train. Alors Myriam, avec pragmatisme, avait souligné qu'elle avait dû trouver un autre moyen de transport mais il n'y avait pas de Lily à la répartition. Ni le lendemain. Et même Myriam n'avait plus d'explications.

Dumbledore refusait de leur parler mais à ce moment, lui-même ignorait où elle était. Alors les maraudeurs, aidés de la tête pensante Myriam Jordan, s'étaient mis à imaginer toute sorte de théories et de complots suite à cette disparition. Ils n'avaient pas abandonné pendant plus d'un an. Mais les vacances étaient passées et il n'y avait toujours pas d'informations. Cependant, les garçons s'étaient entre-temps mis en tête de décoincé Myriam et ils réussirent … puisqu'elle finit par tomber amoureuse de l'un deux.

« Tu dors ? »

« Je pense au passé » Répondit James en souriant. Il se redressa dans son lit pour voir la jeune fille appuyée contre le chambranle de la porte, se mordant la lèvre alors qu'elle le fixait avec insistance. « Je me disais que quelque part, c'était grâce à toi si Myriam est devenue notre amie »

Lily acquiesça, en se tordant les mains. « Ca aura au moins eu du bon pour une personne »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire » Corrigea James en sentant nul sur ce coup là. « Donc, si tu es ici, ça veut dire que … »

« Non » Murmura-t-elle en n'osant pas le regarder. « Je… ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous était fabuleux, au-delà de tout ce que je pouvais imaginer mais… je ne suis pas ce genre de personne, je suis désolée »

« Très bien » Accepta-t-il en se sentant un petit peu déçu tout de même. Il savait que ça avait été une décision difficile pour elle à prendre et il ne lui en voulait sûrement pas pour ça. Il ne savait pas comment lui-même réagirait s'il était amoureux d'une fille et en désirait une seconde. Dire qu'il avait été étonné de voir Lily Evans – la fille qui connaissait le règlement par cœur le second jour des cours – avoir une aventure avec lui était un sacré euphémisme…

« C'est tout ? » S'exclama-t-elle en faisant en pas vers lui en le fixant d'un regard brûlant. James se sentit déglutir. « 'Très bien' et je m'en vais ? »

« Que veux-tu de moi ? » Demanda-t-il en se redressant. Il ne devait pas sortir du lit où toutes ses bonnes intentions de ne pas lui sauter dessus allaient disparaître. « Lily, je ne veux pas te forcer dans quelque chose que tu ne désires pas, c'est clair ? »

Elle soupira profondément et avança encore d'un pas en tenant ses jambes très serrées l'une contre l'autre. C'était généralement quelque chose que les filles faisaient quand elles avaient besoin d'aller au toilette ou … ou bien quand elle avait d'autres désirs. Au prix d'un grand effort, James détourna le regard de ces jambes parfaites et fermement serrées. Le langage corporel l'avait toujours fasciné mais à cet instant précis, il aurait préféré ne pas être si observateur.

« Peut-être que c'est mieux ainsi, oui » Supposa la jeune fille en jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, vers le couloir éclairé qui l'attendait. « Je ferais mieux de … d'y aller, alors »

« Tu ferais mieux » Répéta James d'une voix rauque. Elle ne se rendait pas compte de l'invitation qu'elle lui donnait, pas vrai ? Elle disait devoir partir mais son corps ne cessait de s'avancer dans sa direction ! Il n'était qu'un homme, et face à elle, il ne pouvait se contrôler à ce point. Qui le pourrait ?

Son corps était tendu, en entier, chaque muscle, chaque fibre, semblait attendre l'arrivée de Lily dans ses bras. Mené par une force presque étrangère à lui, il leva sa couverture et sortit du lit. Il ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de ses yeux verts qui semblaient le supplier de prendre l'initiative. Il ne voulait pas mais il avait complètement perdu le contrôle de ses mouvements.

Tout comme la semaine précédente, il y avait cette étincelle qu'il sentait entre lui et Lily, ce mouvement de leurs corps comme s'ils étaient inexorablement attirés l'un vers l'autre. C'était … incompréhensible, mais tellement bon ! Il ne se souvenait pas avoir un jour ressenti une telle sensation d'attirance envers quelqu'un. Ce n'était pas qu'un désir sexuel, c'était réellement une attirance envers toute sa personne qu'il ne pouvait concevoir avant ce jour.

« On ne doit pas » Murmura Lily en reculant d'un pas au moment même où James se trouvait devant elle. Mais elle semblait avoir autant de contrôle que lui et son bras se posa sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Il la vit se mordre les lèvres et secouer la tête. « Ce n'est pas bon »

« Ce n'est pas bien » Corrigea-t-il en se penchant vers elle. Il expira et posa son front sur le sien. « Dis-moi d'arrêter »

Elle l'embrassa. Toute la tension qu'elle ressentait remonta d'un coup dans son corps et explosa en elle alors qu'elle basculait avec le jeune homme sur le lit sans tenter de se retenir. Tous ses sens étaient comme en éruption et dans sa poitrine, son cœur battait à un rythme bien trop élevé. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait, ni dans quoi elle mettait les pieds. Tout ce qu'elle savait, à cet instant précis, c'est qu'elle avait besoin de lui en elle et qu'elle était incapable de s'arrêter.

James semblait pris dans le même tourbillon de passion qu'elle, ses yeux étant devenu plus foncés depuis qu'elle l'avait embrassé. Sans patience, sans prêter attention à la porte ouverte ou aux rigides règles qu'elle respectait avec Sullivan, elle lui retira ses lunettes et posa ses lèvres dans son cou, là où sa peau était plus douce que partout ailleurs… Du moins, aux endroits qu'elle avait déjà eu l'occasion de gouter. Elle sentit dans sa bouche le gout métallique du sang mais ne s'en préoccupa guère tandis qu'elle se pressait à le déshabiller.

La tête de la jeune fille bourdonnait alors qu'elle sentait les mains de son hôte la parcourir de haut en bas, lui retirer ses vêtements et l'embrasser. Une chaleur inexpliquée rayonnait d'elle, comme en été lorsque les thermomètres atteignaient des sommets. Oh oui, elle avait chaud, tellement chaud et pourtant, aucune place au monde ne semblait plus confortable que dans ses bras. Ils se couchèrent ensemble, face à face sur le lit carré du garçon et sans plus s'embarrasser de préliminaires, ils se possédèrent l'un l'autre dans un geste qu'ils avaient attendu de faire sept jours de trop, durant les longues heures impatientes de chaque jour les ayant séparé.

Elle ignorait où elle avait trouvé la force de se retenir si longtemps, d'être loin de lui alors qu'elle se sentait si incroyablement bien à ses côtés. Pour la première fois de sa vie – ou peut-être bien la seconde en fait – le sexe devenait une aventure unique, trépidante, incroyable. Elle sentait capable de mettre en péril sa relation entière avec l'homme qu'elle aimait simplement pour ressentir cette sensation d'accomplissement que James faisait monter en elle… Elle ignorait si c'était la qualité de l'amant ou la situation impensable dans laquelle elle se trouvait qui rendait la chose si intense, si incroyable, mais cela n'avait plus d'importance. Tout disparaissait autour d'eux pour ne plus laisser que le plaisir d'être uni, de ne faire qu'un. La terre aurait bien plus s'écrouler qu'ils n'auraient pas arrêté de tourner l'un sur l'autre, l'un dans l'autre, dans un valse de va et vient ininterrompus par des pensées fugaces et stupides.

Et même lorsque l'acte prit fin, alors qu'une symphonie entière de tous les clochers des Eglises anglaises sonnait dans sa tête, Lily se sentait comme prisonnière d'une bulle intense où penser s'avérait inutile, réfléchir obsolète. Rien ne comptait, rien d'autre que se coller contre James et laisser son corps doucement s'engourdir et décoller vers les douces voluptés d'un sommeil partagé sans songer un instant que coucher avec James Potter était la chose la plus naturelle qu'il lui ait jamais été donné de faire.

And I never meant to cause you trouble and I never never meant to do your wrong (Coldplay, Trouble) – **Part II**

« Excuse-moi d'avoir pensé que tu assumerais tes conneries ! » Cria Calix en s'époumonant contre la porte de la salle de bains. « Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Tu cacher là-dedans à chaque fois que je vais me pointer ici ? »

« Alors ne viens plus ! » Cria Sirius en retour « Je me fous de ta situation ! »

« Salaud ! Sors de là et fais moi face, sois un homme, bordel ! » A bout de souffle, la jeune fille posa son front sur le battant de la porte et essaya de calmer le rythme effréné de son cœur. « Je ne te demande pas de m'épouser, juste de venir avec moi chez le médecin »

La porte s'entrebâilla et la tête déconfite de Sirius apparut. « Comment ça, aller chez le médecin ? Tu veux dire que- ? »

« Que tu m'as transmis un germe plutôt qu'un gosse ? Peut-être, qui sait ? Je ne vais pas traverser tout ça seule, monsieur je baise puis disparais. Tu viens avec moi ou je n'y vais pas et il sera trop tard pour empêcher le polichinelle d'arriver dans le tiroir ! »

« Tu es folle » Commenta le jeune homme en regardant la Moldue qui se tenait devant lui, totalement sûre d'elle et du bien fondé de sa démarche. Il se passa une main dans la nuque, mal-à-l'aise, et soupira. « Désolé d'avoir paniqué » Indiqua-t-il en montrant la porte de la salle de bain « Un café ? »

« Contente-toi d'être là. Demain, 17h, docteur Mamfrey, hôpital St Thomas »

Sirius acquiesça et Calix s'en alla enfin, le laissant seul pour penser à la merde dans laquelle il venait de mettre les pieds. Presque comme un automate, Sirius alla dans le meuble du salon et prit un album photo. Peut-être était-ce masochiste mais quelque part, le regarder lui et Myra quand ils étaient heureux lui faisait du bien. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il ait tout gâché avec ses doutes idiots…

Il se sentait prêt à tous les sacrifices pour la faire revenir mais il semblait que le destin en ait décidé autrement pour lui. Et il ne savait pas encore comment gérer sa vie sans elle dedans.

I know we both see these changes now, I know we both understand somehow _[3 Doors Down, Your arms feels like home]_

Quand Lily ouvrit les yeux ce matin là, elle se sentait étrangement bien. Elle avait envie de sourire et de rire pour rien, d'être de bonne humeur jusqu'au soir, jusqu'au lendemain et de dire bonjour à la vie avec un éclat de joie. Elle n'avait jamais été franchement positive jusqu'à aujourd'hui mais elle sentait au plus profond d'elle que cela allait changer… C'était comme marcher sur un nuage cotonneux la préservant de ses problèmes et de ses tracas quotidiens, comme si elle savait qu'au final, et peu importe sa journée, tout se terminerait dans un tourbillon de bien-être et de … de bonheur, oui, finalement, ce devait être de cela qu'il s'agissait.

Comme un chat, elle s'étira sous la lourde couverture la couvant d'une chaleur humide comme si elle était dans un cocon de protection face à l'extérieur froid et aride. Elle se colla un peu plus contre le corps à côté d'elle, sachant pertinemment qu'il s'agissait de James sans avoir besoin d'y accorder une seconde pensée. Elle avait passé une nuit si étrange, si anormale. Déjà, elle dormait avec un homme qui n'était pas son petit ami, peut-être même pas son ami. Et puis, ils avaient couché ensemble, s'étaient endormis, s'étaient réveillé, avaient fait l'amour puis s'étaient rendormis avant de se réveiller encore.

Combien de fois cela s'était-il produit, elle n'en avait pas moindre idée. Elle aurait très bien pu dormir cinq minutes ou cinq heures entre chaque coup qu'elle n'en aurait pas eu conscience. Chaque fois qu'elle ouvrait les yeux, c'était soit parce que James l'embrassait dans le cou, ou sur l'épaule, ou sur le ventre, soit parce qu'elle avait une envie immesurable d'être plus proche de lui, au plus près qu'il est possible d'être une personne. C'était une sensation qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentie avec Sullivan. De plus, elle avait l'étrange impression qu'en couchant avec James, elle s'accomplissait en tant que femme.

Le jeune homme ne semblait pas connaître la notion de limite : quoiqu'elle fasse, quelque initiative qu'elle prenne, sans savoir d'où lui venait l'inspiration d'agir ainsi, il la suivait sur ce terrain, l'accompagnant dans certain de ses fantasmes qu'elle ne pensait pas voir réalisé un jour.

Et dire que c'était seulement la deuxième nuit qu'ils passaient ensemble !

Lily avait lu beaucoup de livres durant son internement. Beaucoup d'entre eux étaient de pâles copies des contes pour enfants où les personnages tombent amoureux en toute quiétude ou dans une atmosphère tendue, ils se cherchent pendant quelque centaine de pages et finissent par se trouver et se jurer amour éternel. Exactement ce qu'elle avait vécu avec Sullivan.

Mais elle avait aussi lu quelques livres parlant de passion – vive, intense mais courte. Elle avait lu des romans où une mère de famille abandonne tout pour suivre son amant dans une aventure irraisonnée mais incontrôlable. Et c'est exactement ce que Lily ressentait en ce moment, elle se sentait prête à faire l'impossible pour James alors qu'elle le connaissait depuis seulement quinze jours en tant qu'adulte. Toutes choses qu'elle avait lues mais jamais comprises – le désir insoutenable, le corps en fusion, les gestes qu'on ne contrôle pas, les envies incontrôlables – faisaient désormais partie de ses propres sensations.

Elle savait qu'une passion est éphémère, intense mais qu'elle ne dure pas, qu'on ne peut pas, raisonnablement, foutre toute sa vie en l'air pour quelques nuits dans les bras d'un homme vers qui on est attirée sans raison logique mais elle savait aussi comment elle se sentait en passant une semaine sans voir James, comme si la Terre avait arrêté de tourner. Elle ne pouvait que penser à lui, toutes les minutes se demander où il était, ce qu'il faisait, avec qui. Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir le jeune homme et se retenir de lui sauter dessus dès qu'ils se retrouvaient en tête-à-tête.

La simple idée de ne plus le voir du tout lui était intolérable aussi mais elle refusait de laisser son cœur parler plutôt que sa tête car elle savait tout aussi bien qu'elle ne passerait pas sa vie toute entière aux côtés du Maraudeur. On ne peut pas ressentir une telle sensation, une telle envie de quelqu'un, durant une longue période. Le mieux serait sans doute de laisser la tension entre eux retomber d'elle-même. Mais était-elle prête à sacrifier soit son honnêteté, soit son couple pour ces quelques moments de bonheur si intenses qu'ils faisaient briller toute sa journée ?

Elle redoutait plus que tout le moment des explications, quand ils devraient décider l'un et l'autre ce qu'ils étaient, ce qu'ils faisaient, exactement, ensemble. Jamais Lily n'aurait imaginé se retrouver dans cette situation… La femme trompant son mari et devant choisir entre être très claire avec son amant et lui expliquer que ce n'était qu'une aventure pour elle ou être celle qui promet de bientôt divorcer sans intention de le faire.

Brusquement, Lily s'assit dans le lit, la couverture tombant le long de son buste. D'où ça venait-il ? La décision n'était pas de mentir ou non à James mais de laisser ou non cette aventure se poursuivre ! Pourquoi dès qu'elle baissait les défenses, son instinct lui dictait-il qu'arrêter la supercherie n'était _pas_ une option ?

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Grommela James en baillant à côté d'elle. Il entrouvrit les yeux et la vit assise dans le lit, le visage brouillé d'une grimace. « Lily ? »

La jeune fille inspira et remonta la couverture sur elle en se traitant d'idiote. Sa nudité face à James n'était plus vraiment du domaine privé… Vu la nuit chargée qu'ils avaient eu, tout excès de pudeur serait vraiment hypocrite. Lily ferma les yeux, se souvenant en rougissant qu'elle lui avait demandé d'allumer la lumière, pour pouvoir _le voir_. Merlin, elle avait dû boire plus que de raison hier soir… ou c'était l'effet de trop d'endorphine sur son cerveau. A être trop heureux, on perd la raison.

Le visage de James. Le sourire de James. Le regard de James. Il l'observa attentivement et sans avoir besoin de parler, d'expliquer, comprit sa détresse comme s'il la ressentait. Elle ne comprit pas pourquoi il encerclait ses bras autour d'elle mais ce câlin presque amoureux était la seule chose dont elle avait besoin pour comprendre qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais agir comme si rien n'était arrivé, comme si tout cela ne signifiait rien. Elle le savait et il le savait tout autant.

Une complicité que seuls deux amants peuvent posséder s'était installée entre eux et rien ne la briserait. Il était trop tard, bien trop tard, pour revenir en arrière et prétendre que ce feu les consumant maintenant pouvait être contourné. Non, Lily le comprenait en sentant les paumes de James parcourir son dos tendrement, le seul moyen d'éteindre la flamme est de laisser la bougie se consumer, peu importe le prix qu'elle aura.

Et même dans un an, même dans dix ans, elle pourrait se dire qu'elle ne regrettait pas ce choix. Elle le sentait au fond d'elle, tous les regrets qui l'accompagneraient si elle n'essayait, au moins un peu, de savoir où cette histoire avec James la mènerait.

« Alors » Murmura-t-elle dans son cou en remarquant une blessure – Merlin, elle l'avait mordu ! « Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Demanda-t-il contre ses cheveux, son souffle chatouillant sa nuque.

« Je ne peux pas rompre avec lui, James. Il est tout ma vie. Et je… Je ne sais même ce que toi, tu pourrais être. »

« Alors nous sommes d'accord Lily, tout ceci n'est qu'une liaison sans attache, sans sentiment, sans espoir ni regrets. Du sexe, pour le meilleur et pour le pire »

« Ca ressemble à une promesse » Commenta la jeune fille en espérant que tout puisse être aussi simple. Pour elle, c'était déjà plus que du sexe. Elle se souvenait qu'un de ses amis, à l'hôpital, disait toujours que pour les hommes et les femmes, le sexe ne s'envisage pas de la même manière. Que seul un homme est capable de détacher sentiment et plaisir. Lily le trouvait alors extrêmement sexiste sur le moment mais elle se demanda soudain s'il n'avait pas raison.

Elle ne pouvait pas contrôler son futur, ni ce que James ressentait ou non, ce qu'il admettait ou non. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas permis d'aimer deux hommes et ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui était loin de ce qu'elle ressentait pour Sullivan. Peut-être qu'il avait raison, c'était exactement ce dont elle avait besoin. Une aventure sans engagement, juste pour laisser le feu se consumer. Il ne restait plus qu'à s'inquiéter de sa culpabilité envers son fiancé et ne pas penser aux blessures qu'elle pourrait infliger à James. Il avait pris sa décision tout seul…

Quand il se recula, un sourire assez fier jouait sur son visage et, un court instant, Lily se demanda si elle n'était pas en train de faire le pan intérieurement pour avoir réussi à faire accepter un tel marché à une fille. En toutes autres circonstances, cela lui aurait paru déplacé et malsain. Et dégradant. Mais ces détails sortaient hors de la préoccupation actuelle de Lily : qu'allait-elle dire à Sullivan en rentrant ? Elle était sensée passer la soirée chez des amis, pas la nuit !

« Je peux aller prendre une douche ? »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de demander » Assura James en se laissant retomber dans le matelas « J'irai après toi »

Lily récupéra ses vêtements et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle se glissa sous l'eau chaude en se rendant seulement compte que ses muscles étaient endoloris, pas comme si elle avait fait trop de sport simplement comme s'ils étaient fatigués. Tout son corps ressentait cette sensation bizarre de bien-être diffus, pas vraiment réel mais présent tout de même. Elle sentait étrangement bien malgré tous ses doutes et ses questions sans réponse.

Lily se rhabilla, s'étonnant de la douceur des essuies de James, puis utilisa les quelques ustensiles de maquillage qui étaient dans son placard. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la chambre, piqua un baiser sur ses lèvres et lui glissa qu'elle allait faire le petit déjeuner. Il répliqua qu'elle n'était pas obligée mais que si ça lui faisait plaisir …

Lily était en train de cuire des œufs, les toasts grillant juste à côté, quand elle entendit la porte d'entrée claquer. James était encore sous la douche, ce qui n'était pas bon signe. Elle espérait qu'il s'agissait juste de Myra ou de Peter ou de Remus avant de se rappeler que pour eux, elle était la fiancée d'un autre. Merlin, elle ne supporterait pas qu'ils comprennent quel genre de fille elle avait été hier soir. Finalement elle espéra qu'il ne s'agisse ni de Myra, ni de Peter, ni de Remus. Et elle maudit la mauvaise habitude de James de confier ses clés à tous ses amis.

« Hey, Corny » Dit une voix à l'entrée de la pièce « Ca sent vache- »

Lily se retourna pour faire face à un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année portant une veste en cuir noire de motard. Il avait un casque à la main ainsi qu'un trousseau de clé. Ses cheveux, les plus noirs qu'elle ait jamais vus, étaient coiffés dans un balayage qui frôlait le décoiffage volontaire sans vraiment l'atteindre. Ses yeux, d'un gris orageux, la fixait avec méfiance, comme un animal découvrant une inconnue dans sa demeure. Son allure générale faisait penser à ces mannequins androgynes, finement musclés, grand et élancé, dont les traits fins inspiraient plus à la beauté classique qu'au charme brut et viril qui avait prédominé les années précédentes.

Lily n'eut même pas besoin de réfléchir une seconde pour savoir qu'il s'agissait de Sirius Black – toujours aussi beau, toujours aussi fier, toujours aussi sûr de lui. Son être ne semblait souffrir d'aucune imperfection avec le temps.

« Bonjour » Dit-elle en éteignant la cuisinière. « Hm, je suis… »

« Je sais qui vous êtes » Déclara Sirius d'un ton énergique, presque emporté « La nouvelle aventure de James »

« Et bien, pas exactement » Prononça doucement Lily en se demandant comment elle devait prendre cette affirmation ou pourquoi Sirius semblait si peu soucieux de ce qu'elle pourrait penser de cette affirmation. « Il est dans la douche si vous avez besoin de lui » Décida-t-elle de dire plutôt que de prendre la mouche. Hier soir, les garçons l'avaient prévenu que Sirius avait quelques ressentiments envers elle. Elle préférait attendre que James soit là avant de s'exclamer 'Coucou, je suis Lily Evans !'.

A la place, Sirius s'approcha d'elle à la manière d'un prédateur. Lily dut reconnaître qu'il dégageait un charme assez magnétique, presque troublant. Pas étonnant qu'il soit le bourreau des cœurs décrit par Myra. Si elle avait été célibataire et volage, elle n'aurait pas hésité une seconde à céder à toutes ses demandes !

« Alors, vous êtes quoi ? » Demanda le jeune homme en s'appuyant contre une chaise « Devant ou derrière l'objectif ? »

« Pardon ? » Lily secoua la tête et chercha l'endroit où James rangeait ses assiettes. Elle décida de ne pas se vexer même si elle avait l'impression que cette phrase, qu'elle ne comprenait pas, aurait dû la mettre en colère. Personne ne lui avait dit que Sirius Black manquait du plus simple des savoirs vivre !

« Je sais que James travaille sur un projet dans une agence » Expliqua Sirius « Vous êtes dans la mode, n'est-ce pas ? Ca se voit »

« Vous êtes en train de dire que je suis une fashion victime ? » Tenta de comprendre Lily en retenant un rire. Il n'aurait pas pu tomber plus loin de ses réelles préoccupations.

« Simplement extrêmement séduisante » Répliqua-t-il du tac-au-tac « reste à voir si vous serez intelligente assez pour comprendre qu'il n'y a aucun moyen que votre petit plan marche »

Lily soupira, presque de pitié pour lui. La communication, il connaissait ? Elle ne pigeait rien de ce dont il parlait. « Mon plan ? »

« Oui, quoique vous pensiez, dans quelques jours, il vous larguera »

« Bien sûr » Déclara Lily « Et mon plan, c'était de le faire tomber amoureux de moi pour récolter son argent, c'est ça ? »

Sirius eut l'air surpris puis un sourire assuré reprit place sur son visage. « Exactement. Sachez que si vous ne disparaissez pas de vous-même, je me chargerai de vous faire fuir »

Lily arqua un sourcil, abasourdie du discours qu'il tenait. James était-il au courant du comportement intrusif de son meilleur ami ?

« Serait-ce des menaces ? »

« James s'est suffisamment fait avoir par des jolies minettes pensant que tout leur est dû » Précisa le jeune homme en se servant une tasse de café alors que Lily mettait les œufs et les toasts dans trois assiettes. Deux lui aurait semblé impoli.

« Et James n'est pas capable de prendre soin de lui lui-même ? »

« Il l'était avant qu'une de ses amies lui fasse la morale » Avoua Sirius avec un air légèrement nostalgique avant de reprendre « Il n'a pas besoin de s'enticher d'une fille maintenant »

« Et vous deviendriez James Potter et Sirius Black, les deux grands séducteurs, faisant tomber toutes les filles à vos pieds ? » Demanda Lily avec ironie. « Ce que tu fais est pitoyable, Myra avait raison de penser que tu étais devenu un crétin »

« Hey, personne ne t'a demandé ton avis ! » Claqua-t-il en posant brusquement sa tasse avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire. « Comment tu sais qui je suis ? Et quand as-tu- »

« Patmol ! » Les interrompit James en entrant dans la cuisine « Qu'est-ce tu fais là, mon vieux ? »

« Il me menaçait » Rapporta Lily à la manière d'une enfant. Les yeux de Sirius lancèrent des éclairs. « Le pauvre, il avait peur que tu t'engages dans quelque chose de sérieux avec moi… »

James regarda Lily une seconde avant de se tourner vers son ami, visiblement sous le choc. « Tu faisais quoi ? »

« Et toi ? Tu pensais à quoi ? Deux ne t'ont pas suffi ? »

« Sirius, ce n'est pas de quoi on parle ! Je t'ai déjà dit de rester en dehors de mes histoires ! » S'énerva James en s'asseyant. « Ca sent bon » Ajouta-t-il vers Lily d'un ton beaucoup plus calme, presque étrange en pareille situation.

« Elle a déjà rencontré Myra ! Elle me l'a dit ! Comment ça se fait que tu présentes tes amis à la première inconnue qui couche avec toi ? » Repartit Sirius en pointant Lily du doigt. Cette fois, celle-ci se sentit très franchement insultée. « Tu n'es pas Peter, James. T'as pas besoin d'être mièvre et sentimental pour qu'une fille- »

« Myra était là quand je l'ai rencontrée » Le coupa James en levant les yeux au ciel. Sirius parut vraiment très surpris. « On est allé au Gravitz pour se détendre un peu et … »

Le teint de Sirius passa du rouge colère au blanc _je vais être malade_. « Attends, tu ne m'avais jamais dit que vous alliez au Gravitz ! Pourquoi Myra est-elle allée là-bas ? » Questionna-t-il d'un ton douloureux.

« C'est bien un truc de mec, ça » Commenta Lily « T'as le droit de t'envoyer en l'air comme tu veux mais tu es choquée que ton ancienne copine l'envisage ? »

« Toi la rousse » Commença Sirius avant de se figer. « Rousse… » Réfléchit-il « C'est celle de vendredi passé ? »

« Sirius » Déclara James d'un ton officiel « je te présente Lily Evans. Lily, Sirius dans toute sa gloire » Le présenta-t-il.

« Lily Evans ? » Répéta le jeune homme avant de se tourner vers James pour avoir confirmation « LA Lily Evans ? » James acquiesça et Sirius secoua la tête d'un air désapprobateur. « La dernière fois, tu es sorti avec elle quinze jours à 12 ans et elle a disparu pendant sept ans. Ce sera quoi cette fois, engager un tueur en gage pour te liquider ? »

Lily plissa les yeux, cette fois totalement en colère. Et Merlin, ça lui faisait presque du bien d'être énervée… Elle n'avait plus été poussée dans cet état depuis très longtemps. « T'as raison » lança-t-elle agressivement « J'irai peut-être louer les services de celui qui a tué mes parents devant mes yeux avant de m'envoyer à l'hospice psychiatrique pour me cacher pendant des années ! _Excuse-moi_ Sirius, de ne pas avoir songé à t'écrire une petite lettre d'explication entre deux thérapies !»

Sirius se figea et perdit son air supérieur alors que James avait la bouche légèrement ouverte, les yeux exorbités. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle aurait le courage de tout envoyer comme ça au visage de quelqu'un. De plus, elle lui avait demandé d'expliquer à Remus et Peter la raison de sa disparition pour ne pas être forcée de le répéter.

Sirius se tourna vers James, cherchant une confirmation visuelle de ce qu'il venait d'entendre et, si c'était possible, son visage devint encore plus pâle. Il se passa une main dans la nuque, honteux de son comportement et envoya un petit sourire désolé à la jeune fille qui secoua la tête, incrédule.

« Bon » Reprit James en se raclant la gorge. « Et si on recommençait. Lily, voici Sirius. Sirius, Lily »

Lily leva les yeux au ciel et accepta la main que le garçon lui tendait. « Enchanté. Et désolé »

« Plus de menaces, alors ? »

« Non crapaud » Jura Sirius en reprenant le vieux surnom qu'il lui avait attribué. Lily grimaça.

« Il me demande si je suis mannequin puis m'appelle crapaud » Rigola-t-elle en prenant place à la table. « Mange tant que c'est chaud, pretty boy »

When I pretend, I can't forget about the criminal I am, This isn't what I wanted to be _[Linkin Park, Lying from you]_

« J'étais sur le point d'appeler la police »

Lily venait de passer le seuil de son appartement et ces quelques mots furent les premiers de Sullivan qui était assis à la table de la cuisine, un air fatigué sur le visage. Lily sentit ses boyaux se tordre à l'idée qu'il se soit fait du souci toute la soirée pour elle.

« Où étais-tu ? »

« Je me suis endormie » Expliqua-t-elle en se sentant horrible. Une petite voix au fond d'elle-même lui cria que cette excuse n'allait plus fonctionner longtemps. « J'ai dû boire un peu trop et je me suis assoupie. Je suis désolée Sull »

Le jeune homme leva les yeux vers elle, évaluant si elle disait la vérité ou pas puis, visiblement satisfait, soupira.

« J'ai juste eu peur » Avoua-t-il « J'aurais voulu que tu sois là hier soir quand Tom m'a sonné »

« Tom t'a sonné ? » s'étonna Lily en déposant ses affaires dans la chambre. Elle était presque vexée qu'il ne paraisse pas plus étonné que ça de son absence de la nuit. Elle ne rentrait pas chez eux et son seul problème était son absence quand Tom avait sonné ? Était-elle si fade, si prévisible, qu'il était impossible que Sullivan doute d'elle ? Lily se jeta un coup d'œil dans le miroir, jugeant ses cernes acceptables, et secoua la tête. Elle devrait être heureuse plutôt de ne pas devoir mentir plus que nécessaire à son petit ami qui lui faisait totalement confiance. C'était juste si étrange de pouvoir continuer sa vie comme si de rien n'était après cette nuit haute en couleurs. « Ne me dit pas que tu vas encore devoir augmenter tes heures ! »

« Mais non ma puce » Promit le jeune homme. « Tu sais que j'ai toujours voulu travailler au département des communications européennes ? » Lily acquiesça en enfilant de nouveaux vêtements. « Et bien, Davies, le chef de section, prend sa retraite et Fitzgerald monte de grade. Et comme tous les autres employés sont trop novices pour être promu coordinateur principal aux affaires européennes, ils ont décidé d'offrir le poste à un agent extérieur »

Lily stoppa ses mains sur le fermeture éclair de sa jupe et releva les yeux vers son petit ami avec un grand sourire. « Tu veux dire, un agent extérieur comme toi ? »

« Exactement » Déclara-t-il avec un énorme sourire « Davies m'a promis le poste »

« Mais c'est génial ! » Cria la jeune fille en se précipitant dans ses bras pour l'embrasser. « Je suis tellement heureuse pour toi, Sull. Depuis le temps que tu en rêvais ! »

Sullivan serra Lily dans ses bras puis se recula légèrement en se frottant la nuque avec sur le visage cet air de 'tu ne vas pas aimer la suite'…

« Il y a juste » Commença-t-il en gardant une de ses mains dans les siennes. Lily fronça les sourcils, inquiète par l'air grave sur son visage. Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait 'juste' ? « Tu vois, je dois acquérir quelques compétences pour le poste et … »

« Ne me dis pas que c'est un poste en dehors de Londres ? » S'exclama-t-elle en se dégageant de sa main. L'année passée, ils avaient déjà eu cette discussion. Un poste s'était libéré pour lui à Manchester et il avait envisagé d'accepter. Le problème, c'est que les cours du soir en magie avancée, ça n'existait qu'à Londres ! C'était un programme très dur à intégrer et encore plus à suivre. Il était hors de question pour Lily d'abandonner après tous les efforts déjà fournis…

« Non, Lil, c'est un poste au ministère, bien sûr qu'il est à Londres. Mais souviens toi, tu te sens coupable de ne pas être rentrée cette nuit, pas vrai ? Alors ne t'énerve pas tout de suite »

Lily croisa les bras, attendant la suite qu'elle savait ne pas aimer. Sullivan n'était pas quelqu'un qui prenait des gants pour un rien et s'il en prenait, c'était qu'un problème allait se poser.

« Je dois suivre une formation » Expliqua-t-il rapidement « Ca dure six mois, tu sais, pour apprendre une langue ou deux et le fonctionnement des communications dans les autres pays. »

« Et ? » Demanda Lily sans voir de problème à l'idée qu'ils se retrouvent tous deux, ensemble, à devoir étudier. Elle ne serait plus la seule désormais à s'enfermer dans leur bureau pour être au calme alors que l'appartement était toujours calme. Elle n'avait jamais réussi à lui expliquer pourquoi elle n'arrivait pas à étudier au milieu de la cuisine ou de leur living-room. Peut-être comprendrait-il enfin pourquoi elle avait besoin de zéro distraction s'il devait lui aussi potasser de gros grimoires ennuyeux ?

« Ce n'est pas une formation, tu sais, avec des cours et des examens. C'est plutôt une formation en continu sur le terrain »

« Sur quel terrain ? Tu travailles dans un bureau »

Sullivan leva les yeux au ciel, faisant se sentir la jeune fille très stupide. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle y pouvait ? Elle n'avait travaillé autrement que comme serveuse, elle. Elle ne concevait même pas ce qu'il faisait toute la journée à lire des papiers et à en remplir d'autres. Il lui avait déjà expliqué mille fois à quoi servait son boulot, c'était toujours obscur pour elle.

« C'est là que ça se corse » Avoua-t-il « Comme c'est un poste de coordinateur des communications européennes, ça se passe en Europe » Lily ouvrit la bouche, prête à répliquer qu'ils étaient déjà en Europe, quand il rajouta « Je dois aller dans les autres pays d'Europe, suivre des micro-formations dans d'autres ministères ou dans des agences privées de communication »

« Partout en Europe » Répéta-t-elle en tentant de faire accéder l'information à son cerveau. « Pendant … pendant six mois ? »

« Si tu ne veux pas, je ne le fais pas » Lui assura-t-il en revenant vers elle. Elle ne s'était même pas aperçue qu'elle avait reculé alors qu'il lui distillait les informations comme si cela les rendait plus facile à digérer. « Mais, Lily, je ne serai pas absent pendant six mois. Je reviendrai plusieurs jours entre chaque voyage et je ne serai jamais parti plus de cinq jours ! »

Lily ferma les yeux un instant, assimilant l'information. Durant les mois à venir, son petit ami, son fiancé, allait être plus absent que présent. Elle allait devoir jongler entre ses nombreux voyages à l'étranger, la peur accompagnant les relations longue distance et, surtout, une infidélité en plus. Tout d'un coup, tout prenait du sens. Elle commençait cette aventure, cette chose avec James juste au moment où Sullivan s'en allait, les choses se mettaient parfaitement en place. Il ne restait plus qu'à organiser son horaire et-

« Oh Merlin » Glapit-elle en se jetant dans les bras de son amoureux, toute à sa détresse. Elle ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'elle venait de penser – comment avait-elle seulement osé songer que c'était une aubaine que Sullivan s'absente pour qu'elle passe plus de temps à le tromper ? Mais quel genre d'horrible personne égoïste et manipulatrice avait ce genre de pensées, bon sang ? Ce n'était pas elle, elle qui prônait par-dessus tout la vérité, l'honnêteté ! Comment avait-elle pu en venir, si rapidement, à être si immorale ?

« Je sais. J'ai dit à Tom qu'on allait avoir besoin d'un peu de temps pour y réfléchir et … »

« Non, idiot » Assura-t-elle à Sullivan en ne se sentant que plus nauséeuse encore. Il était aux petits soins avec elle, presque prêt à renoncer au travail de ses rêves pour elle si elle le lui demandait. Son comportement la dégoûtait tellement. Jamais elle ne serait capable de continuer à être si malhonnête, c'était impossible de vivre ainsi, en se sentant si mal, si sale, en n'osant pas regarder l'homme qu'elle aimait dans les yeux de peur qu'il y lise la trahison dont elle se rendait coupable… « Tu m'as soutenue quand j'ai repris mes études, on a toujours fait comme je voulais. Tu as refusé d'aller à Manchester pour moi. Dis à Tom que tu acceptes »

« Tu es sûre, Lily ? »

Comment pourrait-elle dire non en entendant l'excitation et la joie dans sa voix ? Il était enfin parvenu à obtenir ce pourquoi il s'était forcé à faire un travail qu'il n'aimait pas pendant des années. Jamais elle ne pourrait le priver de ça, elle serait un monstre de le demander.

« Je t'aime » Assura Lily en le serrant contre elle, tentant, elle aussi, d'être heureuse. Mais le voir s'éloigner ne faisait qu'ouvrir un peu plus la porte au crime charnel auquel elle s'adonnait presque sans arrières pensées. Si elle ne devait plus rentrer chez elle pour le rassurer, si elle ne devait plus rendre de compte à quelqu'un, qu'est-ce qui allait la retenir, l'arrêter, avant qu'elle plonge trop loin dans l'adultère ? « Je t'aime » Répéta-t-elle et plus que jamais, elle avait besoin de croire que ce serment serait assez fort pour la garder sur le droit chemin.

Mais une partie d'elle savait aussi qu'elle en était déjà sortie depuis le moment où elle avait embrassé James, le premier soir, et qu'y revenir serait la chose la plus douloureuse et difficile à faire.


	6. 5b Où Lily savoure sa liberté

Bonjour!,

Je viens de relire la date d'update et hum, on peut dire que le temps passé vite, hein? Je n'aurais _jamais_ pensé que ça fait déjà un an et demi que je n'avais plus fait de MAJ. Je comprends bien mieux que tant de personnes m'ait demandé si j'abandonnais. La réponse est : non, même si ça n'apparait pas toujours vu mon manque flagrant de suivi.

Je suis presque sûre que je ne l'avais pas fait la dernière fois, donc je remercie tous les reviewers, ceux qui ont peut-être oublié cette fic depuis le temps et ceux qui l'ont découverte plus récemment et se sont arrangés pour me rappeler son existence régulièrement : Merci _pauline-helo: Catherine Broke: BDl: Puky: Atchoum16: Bella Black 2b: Goutt2mer: Cassy: GinLynn: Madame Ginny Potter: Lapaumee: mariie: losmile: malilite : Harry James Potter :Christie_.

Pour ceux qui se posent la question, il y a une dizaine de chapitres à peu près. Je vais essayer de ne plus vous faire attendre aussi longtemps^^

**Personnages** : Les maraudeurs, Lily Evans, Sullivan Dawson (petit ami de Lily), Sandra Grey (petite amie de Peter), Myriam Jordan (ex de Sirius, bff James)

**Résumé**: Après avoir quitté Poudlard avant la 3e pour être internée suite au choc reçu en voyant ses parents mourir sous ses yeux, Lily rencontre par hasard James dans une boite échangiste et passe la nuit avec lui alors qu'elle est heureuse en couple avec Sullivan depuis trois ans. Myriam et Sirius, qui sont sortis ensemble quatre ans, ont rompu trois semaines plus tôt. Depuis lors, Sirius collectionne les filles dont l'une d'elle, Calix, a une grande nouvelle à lui annoncer au moment où il décide de reconquérir son ex.

Lily étudie le soir et est serveuse en journée mais depuis qu'elle a passé sa nuit avec James, elle ne pense qu'à lui et à la magie de la nuit qu'ils ont partagée. Au cours d'un repas en compagnie des Maraudeurs moins Sirius, elle apprend que Sandra, la petite amie de Peter, est également l'ex-petite amie de Sullivan. A la fin de la soirée, Lily est mise face à un choix difficile par James : sortir de la maison et faire du jeune homme son ami ou aller dans sa chambre et assouvir ses désirs. Elle opte finalement pour cette dernière décision, sachant qu'elle devra faire face aux conséquences de ses actions plus tard. Le lendemain matin, elle tombe sur Sirius qui, la prenant pour une conquête de James, la met en garde avant d'apprendre sa véritable identité.

En rentrant chez elle, Lily apprend que Sullivan va être très absent au cours des six prochains mois afin de décrocher une promotion.

Bonne Lecture.

* * *

**Rencontre sous X **

**Chapitre 5.2 **

**Où Lily savoure sa liberté**

It's the wrong time to be cheating on you And I've got no excuse [Damien Rice, 9 Crimes]

« Tu es sûre que tout ira bien ? »

« Sullivan » Souffla Lily d'un air plus amusé qu'ennuyé. Il pouvait être tellement prévenant quand il le voulait ! « Je ne suis pas un bébé. Je sais m'occuper de moi »

« Je sais ma puce » Assura le jeune homme en lui embrassant le front « Mais je t'aime et je n'ai pas envie de partir »

« Je n'ai pas envie que tu partes non plus » Assura Lily en le prenant dans ses bras. Elle aimait sincèrement son petit ami et savoir que ses absences allaient commencer dès le début de cette semaine l'avait franchement minée. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était devenue une personne à la morale douteuse que ses sentiments pour le jeune homme avaient diminués. « Je t'aime »

Sullivan releva son menton et l'embrassa une dernière fois avant d'attraper sa valise et de passer la porte de son appartement d'un pas résolu. « On se revoit jeudi »

« Fais bon voyage »

Lily regarda la porte se refermer derrière lui et sentit un étrange sentiment de solitude lui broyer la poitrine. Elle avait envie de se précipiter dans le couloir et de lui dire qu'elle ne voulait plus qu'il parte. Qu'elle se fichait de sa carrière et de son avenir, mais qu'il ne pouvait pas la laisser seule, comme ça, parce qu'elle n'avait jamais été seule avant. Elle avait emménagée avec lui presque immédiatement à sa sortie de l'hôpital, même si c'était en tant que colocataire au départ et elle n'était pas sûre d'être capable de rester sans lui. Depuis trois ans qu'ils étaient ensemble, c'était la première fois qu'ils étaient séparés plus de deux jours.

Respirant un bon coup, Lily secoua la tête et se dirigea vers le bureau en se disant qu'elle ferait mieux de profiter de son temps libre pour étudier un peu avant d'aller travailler à la glacerie. Elle s'était déjà laissée déconcentrée ces deux derniers mois, d'abord à cause de l'idée de Sullivan d'aller dans ce club échangiste et du véritable forcing qu'il avait exercé sur elle pour qu'elle accepte puis, depuis huit jours, à cause de ce qu'il s'était passé avec James.

Et aucun de ces derniers points n'étaient réglés. Elle n'avait toujours pas digéré l'envie de son petit ami d'aller voir ailleurs – quoiqu'à présent, elle pouvait le comprendre puisqu'elle avait elle-même découvert comme l'herbe était très verte chez le voisin – et elle n'était pas convaincue que l'envie de Sullivan ne reviendrait pas, à un moment ou à un autre. Elle avait été soulagée de voir qu'il ne l'avait pas trompée parce qu'elle n'était pas sûre qu'elle aurait pu lui pardonner. Et pourtant, n'avait-elle pas fait la même chose ? Et si Sullivan le découvrait, ne tenterait-elle pas de tout pour qu'il lui pardonne son incartade ?

Lily se figea un seconde en réfléchissant à ce qu'elle ferait si Sullivan venait à avoir vent de son infidélité. Bien sûr, elle chercherait des excuses. D'abord, c'était lui qui l'avait trainée dans un club échangiste et c'était en grande partie la nostalgie d'un autre temps qui l'avait poussée à coucher avec James Potter, ça et la soif d'inconnu. Mais elle avait recommencé pas plus tard que la veille et même si elle se sentait honteuse et coupable, elle savait que ce ne serait pas la dernière fois.

Et si Sullivan découvrait tout, renoncerait-elle à James pour autant ? Le pourrait-elle ? Elle ne se sentait pas capable d'être proche du jeune homme sans avoir envie de l'embrasser à en perdre la tête, de se glisser dans ses bras à en avoir les jambes qui tremblent. Dès qu'elle pensait à lui, leurs nuits lui revenaient en mémoire et elle sentait son corps vibrer à la simple pensée qu'elle aurait à nouveau l'occasion de déguster un tel plaisir.

Elle ne se sentait ni l'envie ni la capacité de renoncer à James. Et où plaçait-elle son amour pour Sullivan dans tout ça ? Elle n'était pas amoureuse de James, c'était un fait. Pourtant, il lui semblait tout aussi essentiel de le voir lui que son petit ami. N'était-ce qu'un instinct animal, purement physiologique, dû à la sensation de plaisir qu'elle avait associé au jeune homme, un peu comme un drogué dépendant de la félicité que la drogue provoque ? Devait-elle vivre ce fantasme jusqu'au bout ou au contraire, se contrôler comme elle l'avait toujours fait ?

Lily soupira et tenta de se concentrer sur son cours d'enchantements des protections. C'était son cours préféré et celui dans lequel elle brillait le plus. Elle comptait d'ailleurs faire carrière dans ce secteur. C'était une sorte de revanche sur la vie que de consacrer la sienne à protéger les maisons des sorciers contre des malades du genre de Voldemort ou ses Mangemorts. Elle parcourut avec intérêt la section consacrée aux sortilèges anti-transplanage, pressée que leur leçon pratique arrive et qu'elle puisse enfin s'exercer à lancer un sort aussi complexe. Elle n'osait pas le faire sans surveillance car un mauvais mouvement pouvait la rendre littéralement prisonnière de sa zone de protection. Elle n'avait pas spécialement envie d'être bloquée dans la même pièce jusqu'à la fin de ses jours... sauf si c'était dans une chambre avec James.

Se fustigeant mentalement de ses pensées – elle allait passer sa vie avec Sullivan, juste quelques honteux moments avec James – elle se remit au travail. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle n'avait plus que trois cours par semaine qu'elle avait moins de travail à fournir, que du contraire. Le niveau était très élevé mais elle avait bien l'intention de faire partie de quatre élèves sur dix ayant leur diplôme.

Un hibou toqua à sa fenêtre, la surprenant. Un coup d'œil sur la pendule lui apprit qu'il ne lui restait que vingt minutes avant de devoir aller bosser. S'étirant, elle quitta son bureau et ouvrit la fenêtre au volatil. Il était très grand pour un simple hibou, d'un brun profond qui n'était pas sans évoquer le chocolat noir et possédait de grands yeux jaunes. Lily détacha la missive qu'il portait et alla lui chercher un biscuit dans la cuisine avant d'ouvrir la lettre.

_Quand peut-on se voir ? _

Lily resta interloquée un moment devant le mot. Il n'y avait pas de signature, ni aucune indication de la personne lui ayant envoyée la lettre. Elle ne connaissait ni l'écriture, ni l'hibou et pourtant, elle n'eut aucun doute sur l'identité de la personne lui ayant envoyé ce mot. Elle soupira. Alors voilà, c'était ce qu'elle était devenue. La maitresse d'un homme. Celle qui trompe celui qu'elle aime. Cette perspective ne l'enchantait pas du tout, pourtant, ses doigts tremblaient légèrement à l'idée qu'elle n'aurait pas à attendre toute la semaine pour le voir.

_Sullivan est absent jusque jeudi. J'ai cours ce soir et mercredi. Je travaille de 14 à 18 heures. _

Sa réponse était de la même teneur que le premier envoi et elle ne fut pas surprise de ne voir aucune réponse revenir. Elle avait bien compris que James était un fin manipulateur et que son 'expérience' en matière de filles, dont il s'était venté le premier soir, n'était pas feinte. Samedi soir, il avait parfaitement manié l'art de la troubler, alternant avec savoir les baisers à couper le souffle et l'indifférence totale. Il savait ce qu'il faisait et comment la rendre folle de lui. Malheureusement pour elle, même sans qu'il n'ait besoin de rien faire, elle avait déjà perdu toute sa raison.

Quand elle rentra chez elle après le boulot et ses cours, Lily fut presque ravie de voir que le hibou de James l'attendait derrière la fenêtre. Elle se sentait éreintée et n'avait envie de rien d'autre que se glisser dans un bon bain chaud et profiter qu'elle était seule pour se laisser aller à être paresseuse. Pas besoin de faire le souper ou de ranger ce soir, elle était libre.

Elle attrapa une plume et un parchemin puis se dirigea vers la salle de bains qu'elle alluma de bougies parfumées pour l'ambiance. Elle avait rarement envie de prendre soin d'elle comme ça mais ce soir, elle envie de se dorloter et de se faire plaisir. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait. Elle jeta un sortilège sur la porte pour ne pas que la chaleur de la salle de bain se dissipe dans l'appartement et la laissa ouverte afin que l'hibou puisse passer librement.

Puis elle se glissa dans l'eau chaude et se laissa aller un long moment avant de se rappeler qu'elle tenait toujours un petit mot de James dans sa main.

_Demain soir, chez moi. Ne mange pas. Et si tu portes quelque chose d'aussi sexy qu'il y a quinze jours, je te réserve une surprise_

Lily se surprit à rire devant la dernière phrase. Elle s'était donné l'impression d'être habillée comme une pute ce jour là, avec ses talons, sa mini jupe et son top décolleté. Après tout, ce n'était pas du tout une tenue adaptée à une boite sorcière mais comme elle l'avait rapidement découvert, plus les endroits étaient débauchés et plus les robes classiques disparaissaient. Cependant, James ne l'avait pas regardé comme ça. Avec envie et désir, certainement mais il ne l'avait pas mise mal-à-l'aise comme même le regard de Sull l'avait fait.

Elle pinça les lèvres. Peut-être qu'elle allait effectivement porter quelque chose dans le même genre... Mais certainement pas le lui dire !

_Je serai là. Mais tu te contenteras d'une vraie robe sorcière cette fois_.

Lily soupira et plongea la tête sous l'eau. Elle savait que ce qu'elle faisait n'était pas bien mais qu'est-ce que c'était bon. James avait sa façon tout à lui de la faire se sentir plus elle-même qu'elle n'avait jamais été. Cela avait un côté dérangeant car elle se surprenait à faire des choses dont elle ne se serait jamais crue capable avec lui mais en même temps, elle se sentait libérée du poids de ces dernières années, ce qui était d'autant plus étrange qu'il était un des personnages qui lui rappelait le plus le passé. Au moment où elle avait disparu, elle aurait volontiers taxé James d'être son meilleur ami, même s'il avait été son petit ami pendant une courte période. Il lui avait beaucoup manqué et elle retrouvait aujourd'hui, huit ans après, cette spontanéité et ce charme qui l'avaient toujours caractérisé.

Le hibou revint dans la pièce et Lily se dit que le pauvre allait faire un épuisement avant la fin de la nuit.

_Une robe peut être très sexy, tout dépend de ce que tu portes dessous..._

Lily sentit un gloussement sortir de ses lèvres et se traita d'idiote. Voilà qu'elle flirtait avec lui par hiboux interposés ! Cela dit, ce petit jeu l'amusait beaucoup.

_Et que se passe-t-il si je ne porte rien en-dessous ? _

Le lendemain, cependant, quand Lily se retrouva devant le portail de l'immense maison de Godric's Hollow, elle faisait moins la fière. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas à douter et elle savait aussi parfaitement qu'elle n'allait pas faire demi-tour. Elle avait échangé beaucoup de mots jusque très tard avec James hier, dont certains l'auraient sans doute fat rougir moins de deux semaines plus tôt, avant que James n'apporte une certaine relativité à ses rapports avec le sexe. Ou était-ce elle qui avait abandonné l'idée d'être une fille bien au profit d'être elle-même, aussi mauvaise soit-elle ?

Lily respira profondément et leva la main pour frapper au portail mais quelqu'un arriva alors derrière elle. Il s'agissait d'un vieil homme portant une robe bleue nuit décorée de petites étoiles scintillantes. Il avait une longue barbe argentée descendant jusqu'au niveau de son ventre et des lunettes en demi-lune devant des yeux d'un bleu pétillant. Clignant des yeux pour se convaincre qu'elle ne rêvait pas, Lily se dit que ça commençait à faire un peu trop de fantômes de son passé à renaitre en peu de temps.

« Pro... Professeur Dumbledore ? » Bégaya-t-elle gauchement alors que son bras retombait le long de son corps. Le vieil homme la dévisagea un instant puis une étincelle s'alluma dans son regard alors qu'il la reconnaissait.

« Miss Evans ? Quelle agréable surprise » Lily, incapable de prononcer un mot, acquiesça. A sa place, elle n'aurait certainement pas qualifié cette rencontre d'agréable. Mais peut-être n'avait-il pas la rancune aussi tenace qu'elle ? Il fallait l'espérer. « Vous veniez voir monsieur Potter, peut-être ? »

Non, elle était devant sa maison sur le point de sonner à la porte par pur hasard.

Retenant son sarcasme, elle acquiesça à nouveau, se sentant d'une loquacité à toute épreuve ce soir.

« Ah, professeur, vous êtes enfin là ! » S'exclama une voix que Lily commençait à bien connaitre. A sa plus grande honte, elle sentit son corps frémir d'excitation rien qu'en entendant James parler. Elle était foutue. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez elle ? « Je pensais que vous aviez oublié-Oh, Lily » Continua James en s'apercevant de sa présence. « Tu es en avance »

« On n'avait pas défini d'heure précise » Lui rappela-t-elle. James serra la main de Dumbledore puis s'approcha d'elle et lui fit la bise en échangeant un regard avec elle. Il n'avait visiblement pas prévu qu'elle tombe sur le vieil homme. « Mais je vais y aller. Je repasserai plus tard »

« Tu n'es pas obligée » Assura James en se tournant vers leur ainé « Professeur ? Vous teniez à discuter de choses privées ou ... ? »

« Non, James » Assura le vieil homme en sortant une lettre de la manche de sa cape. « Un petit problème avec le Saule Cogneur m'a retenu plus longtemps que prévu à l'école. » Lily vit qu'ils échangeaient un regard équivoque. Était-ce un message codé ? « Voici ce dont nous avions parlé. Vous pourrez vous en charger ? »

« Ce sera fait » Assura-t-il en prenant la lettre pour la glisser rapidement dans la poche de sa cape. Lily comprit que quelque chose lui échappait, que James et Dumbledore étaient sur une affaire secrète dont ils ne pouvaient discuter devant elle et elle se demanda un moment de quoi il pouvait s'agir. Elle soupira doucement et détourna les yeux de l'échange entre les deux hommes pour taire sa curiosité. Ces choses-là ne la regardaient pas.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent au cours desquelles ils échangèrent des banalités sur le temps – qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien faire qu'il fasse si pluvieux dans le Berkshire exactement ? – puis sur les dernières tensions politiques.

« Mademoiselle Evans, bonne soirée » La salua alors son ancien directeur en s'éloignant de la maison de James. Lily le regarda marcher un moment avant d'être prise d'une inspiration soudaine et de se diriger vers lui à grandes foulées.

« Professeur ! » L'appela-t-elle. Le vieil homme se stoppa et se tourna vers elle avec un regard poli. Lily sourit difficilement. « Attendez. Je ... Je voudrais m'excuser pour la façon dont je me suis comportée lors de notre dernière rencontre. Je n'avais pas à vous parler ainsi »

Le regard perçant que Lily reçu l'empêcha de déglutir. Il lui semblait que Dumbledore cherchait à la jauger d'un simple regard. Elle parvint cependant à garder la tête droite et attendit qu'il parle. « Vous étiez soumise à beaucoup de pression, Lily. Ne vous inquiétez plus pour cela »

« Bonne soirée, professeur »

Quelques minutes plus tard, puisque Lily ne bougeait pas et continuait de fixer la route par laquelle le vieux sorciers avait disparu, James la rejoint et posa sa main sur sa taille, ce qui la détendit instantanément, comme si elle ne vivait que pour qu'il la touche.

« Tout va bien ? » S'inquiéta-t-il

« Oui, je... » Lily secoua la tête et se tourna vers le garçon. « Je me doutais que je n'étais pas ton seul rendez-vous secret, mais Dumbledore ? Tu m'épates là ! » Blagua-t-elle en se laissant guider vers la maison.

James ne prit pas la mouche, sans surprise puisque lui et ses amis passaient leur temps à se moquer les uns des autres – ils déteignaient déjà sur elle – et lui embrassa la joue un peu plus longuement que la première fois.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit de si terrible la dernière fois ? » Demanda-t-il curieusement

Lily haussa un sourcil. « Je ne demande pas pourquoi vous avez une telle fascination sur la pluie, moi » Souligna-t-elle. James pâlit, comme s'il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle ait prêté attention à leur conversation, ce qui confirma les doutes de Lily. La conversation était loin d'être anodine, quoi qu'il en paraisse. « Mais en gros, je dirais que je lui ai dit d'aller se faire voir »

James se figea et se tourna vers Lily avec des yeux exorbités. « Tu as dit à Dumbledore d'aller se faire voir ? »

« D'une manière un peu plus imagée et un peu moins polie » Confirma Lily en haussant les épaules, comme si cela n'avait pas d'importance. Elle n'y avait jamais vraiment repensé depuis lors mais elle avait vraiment dépassé toutes les limites ce jour là. Pour sa défense, elle dépassait toutes les limites à cette époque.

James partit dans un rire léger et agréable à l'oreille.

« T'es un sacré numéro, tu sais ça ? » Lily sourit et acquiesça. Si l'originalité lui avait fait peur, elle n'aurait pas survécu à sa soirée dans cette maison le week-end précédent. « Je pensais qu'on pourrait peut-être manger et puis- »

Prise d'impatience devant son attitude calme et détachée, Lily interrompit le jeune homme en pleine phrase en le poussant sans ménagement contre un mur. Tel un félin fondant sur sa proie, elle se glissa contre lui et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, tentant de lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas venue là pour faire de la figuration. Quitte à devenir le genre de femme sans scrupule à aimer le sexe et avoir un amant, autant qu'elle en profite jusqu'au bout, non ?

C'est à bout de souffle et complètement échevelé que James parvint à se reculer d'elle pour récupérer sa respiration. « Droit au but, hein ? » Souffla-t-il en plongeant son regard noisette dans les yeux de Lily.

Celle-ci, luttant pour reprendre un rythme de respiration normal, se mordit les lèvres. Partout où le corps de James la touchait, elle avait l'impression de rayonner. Elle papillonna doucement des yeux pour s'échapper de l'état de luxure dans lequel il l'avait plongée et soupira de bien-être en sentant ses mains s'insinuer sous sa robe et remonter ses cuisses jusque ses fesses. Elle le laissa même tirer ses jambes autour de sa taille sans protester.

Il la porta jusque la chambre où il les laissa tomber sur le lit, toujours encastrés l'un dans l'autre, et sur lequel ils roulèrent, rirent et s'embrassèrent sans plus parler. Il était trop tard pour avoir des secondes pensées. Après tout, c'était exactement pour ça qu'elle était venue ici, non ?

Do you think that this is right, or is it really wrong I know that this is what we've been wanting (The calling/Unstoppable)

« J'avais jamais mangé ça, c'est...ooh » Lily plissa la bouche de côté pour essayer de récupérer la pâte trop lisse et trop longue de glisser hors de sa bouche mais elle n'aspira suffisamment fort et la nourriture alla s'écraser sur sa poitrine encore légèrement humide.

Elle voulut se nettoyer mais la bouche de James était déjà sur elle et s'en était occupé avant. Elle fronça les sourcils, légèrement perturbée.

« Dégueu » Marmonna-t-elle en plissant le nez. Il venait tout de même d'avaler de la nourriture qui avait été dans sa bouche avant d'atterrir sur sa peau... C'était un peu limite hygiéniquement, non ?

« Quoi ? » Rigola-t-il « Tu crois que tout ce qui a passé tes lèvres ce soir était beaucoup mieux ? »

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui assurer que oui, elle savait toujours ce qu'elle mangeait... mais elle se rendit compte à temps qu'il ne parlait pas de bouffe et lui fit ses "grandes yeux qui font peur" qui, bien sûr, n'eurent pour effet que d'entretenir son rire.

« C'este encore plus dégueu » Se plaint-elle d'une petite voix.

D'un air prédateur, James s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa doucement, d'un de ses baisers profonds qui font mal aux mâchoires et vous laissent la langue douloureuse. Puis, échangeant un regard complice avec la jeune femme, susurra doucement, « Tu vois, on n'en est plus à un échange de fluide corporel près »

Sous le coup de la surprise – elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il l'attaque en l'embrassant ! – Lily en laissa tomber sa nourriture sur le lit. Mais elle ne s'en inquiéta pas et repoussa James Potter avec force afin de lui faire regretter de s'être moqué d'elle.

Il se contenta de la regarder, d'un de ces airs étranges et insondables, et sourit doucement en penchant la tête sur le côté. « Tu es vraiment belle quand tu es en colère, tu sais ? »

Lily fut prise complètement au dépourvu par ce commentaire. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on la complimente, pas de cette façon, et dans un mouvement gêné, elle baissa les yeux, apercevant alors seulement les nouilles chinoises tapisser le matelas. Quel gâchis.

« Ah non, tu vas pas recommencer ! » S'exclama vivement James en posant ses mains sur ses joues pour forcer ses yeux à se relever « J'en ai eu ma dose des filles qui ne peuvent pas prendre un compliment ! »

« Tu te rends compte que tu es en train de me crier dessus, là ? » Commenta-t-elle sèchement sans céder face à son regard presque noir. C'était quoi son problème ? Si elle avait tendance à se détourner quand on l'admirait, elle n'hésitait jamais face à l'affrontement. Les disputes et les cris, ça, elle était capable de gérer.

James cligna des yeux et se recula, reprenant une attitude plus douce. « Pardon » Marmonna-t-il en nettoyant les dégâts culinaires sur le lit à l'aide de sa baguette. « C'est juste que mon ex était complexée sur son physique »

« Je n'ai pas de problème avec mon apparence » Rectifia Lily « Je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'on me le fasse remarquer »

« Il ne te fait jamais de compliments, ton... blondinet ? » Cracha-t-il le dernier mot. Lily aurait parié que ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait prévu de dire.

« C'est différent. C'est mon petit ami » Justifia Lily qui n'avait jamais été mal-à-l'aise d'entendre Sullivan lui dire qu'elle était belle. Parce qu'elle le connaissait trop bien ? Ou parce qu'il disait ça comme un état de fait, pas avec cette lueur qui habitait les yeux de James ? Sentant son cœur faire une embardée incontrôlée dans sa poitrine, Lily réagit de la seule manière qu'elle avait connaissait. Elle l'embrassa et tut ses pensées.

« Je n'ai pas envie que tu partes »

« Il faut que j'aille travailler » Bailla Lily. Elle n'avait que très peu dormi cette nuit et en plus, elle n'avait pas étudié. C'était un manque sévère à ses habitudes de vie. Elle jeta un regard sur le magnifique garçon à côté d'elle. Il avait bousculé beaucoup de ses habitudes ces derniers temps.

« Tu es obligée ? »

« Oui, les gens normaux travaillent pour vivre » Souffla-t-elle en secouant la tête, ayant l'impression de s'adresser à un gamin de cinq ans. « Au fait, tu n'as pas un boulot toi aussi ? »

Il haussa les épaules d'un air dégagé.

« Tant que je ne rate pas les rendez-vous professionnels, mon père s'en fiche » Avoua-t-il « Faudrait que je vérifie d'ailleurs. Tu me passes l'organiseur sur la table de nuit ? »

Lily tendit le bras et attrapa le petit carnet qu'elle ouvrit à la page du jour avant de le tendre James. Celui-ci y jeta un petit coup d'œil et pâlit fortement. « Oh non... » Marmonna-t-il « Pas elle »

Lily fronça les sourcils. « Qui ? »

« Madame Coleman. C'est un cougar »

Lily attendit quelques secondes une explication qui ne vint pas et commença à rigoler doucement. Elle prit conscience qu'elle riait beaucoup en compagnie de James. « C'est un quoi ? »

« Un cougar » Répéta-t-il. Lily ne comprit toujours pas. « Une vieille femme qui essaye de me draguer sous prétexte que sa _grande expérience_ serait parfaite pour un jeunot comme moi »

Lily fit de plus grands efforts pour se retenir de rire. Sous l'effort, elle sentit ses yeux s'humidifier. Mais c'était trop, elle imaginait si bien James attirer toutes les femmes, y compris celles d'un certaine âge. « Elle est fort vieille ? » Parvint-elle à demander, quoique ça ne l'intéressait pas vraiment. Elle se figurait une vieille mémé essayant de lui pincer la joue à tout bout de champ.

« Une petite cinquantaine » Souffla-t-il. Lily se calma un peu. C'était moins drôle si la femme en question était toujours en pleine possession de son esprit. « Elle ne veut plus que mon père s'occupe de ses contrats, c'est trop la galère pour moi »

« Et tu n'as pas envie de vérifier qu'elle pourrait t'apprendre quelque chose ? » L'ennuya légèrement Lily en sentant une légère sensation de lourdeur dans son estomac. Elle n'avait sûrement pas assez mangé la veille.

Les yeux de James pétillèrent et il secoua la tête. « Je n'ai pas besoin d'elle pour savoir que les plus expérimentées ne sont pas toujours les plus douées » Déclara-t-il. La sensation dans le ventre de Lily se fit plus forte en se rappelant que James avait une très longue expérience des aventures de ce genre derrière lui. Elle n'était pas la première à qui il faisait son cinéma. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle l'oublie. « Il n'y a rien de pire que les clichés au lit »

« Les clichés ? » Répéta Lily d'une petite voix. Elle avait froid maintenant et avait besoin de se rhabiller. Mais où était sa robe, par Merlin ?

« Ouais, tu sais, je suis sorti avec des brunes, des rousses, des blondes, des moches, des bombes, des jeunes et d'autres un peu moins. Y'a aucune logique dans qui assure ou pas »

La nausée gagna Lily doucement mais sûrement. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement alors qu'elle soulevait les couvertures autour d'elle avec plus d'obstination. Mais bordel, où était cette fichue robe ?

« Hey, du calme, je plaisante » Chuchota James en posant ses mains contre son dos nu. Ses lèvres appuyèrent contre l'os de son épaule et son souffle chaud la détendit légèrement. « Enfin, tu sais, tout ça, on s'en fiche »

Lily avait l'impression que sa langue était en carton. « Et moi » grinça-t-elle comme si elle n'avait rien bu de la semaine « Où est-ce que je me situe dans tout ça ? »

Elle sentit les lèvres de James se tendre contre sa peau, dans un sourire qui aurait tout aussi bien pu être attendri que moqueur pour ce qu'elle en savait. Il l'attrapa par les épaules et la força à se recoucher, glissant ses cheveux derrière son oreille puis parla tout proche de son visage, son haleine caressant sa peau sans la déranger.

« Toi, tu m'as appris que l'expérience ne fait pas tout » Lily fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire, ça ? « Le blondinet est ton unique, non ? » Demanda-t-il. Lily fut encore plus perdue. Pourquoi parlait-il de Sullivan maintenant ? Ce n'était certainement pas lui qui lui avait appris quelque chose sur le sexe... « Parce que coucher avec toi, wouah, Lily, ça décoiffe »

Elle se sentit aussi insultée que rassurée par cette réponse. C'était un étrange cocktail d'émotions. Elle avait envie de le frapper pour lui rappeler qu'il lui devait un minimum de respect, même si elle était nue dans son lit, mais elle désirait également qu'il l'embrasse à nouveau à lui couper le souffle et à lui faire oublier tout le reste.

« C'est comme si... » Continua-t-il à divaguer en laissant ses mains parcourir doucement ses bras et sa poitrine, dans une caresse très tendre « comme si tu faisait passer toutes tes frustrations dans le sexe. »

Lily se figea. Comment pouvait-il avoir deviné ça ? Elle n'était pas si transparente pourtant. Mais c'était bien vrai pourtant, coucher avec James avait un côté exutoire qui la transformait en une vraie furie. C'était dû à la liberté qu'il lui laissait, une liberté à laquelle elle n'avait jamais encore goûté. Elle avait été enfermée toute son adolescence, physiquement et dans sa tête. Et Sullivan était trop protecteur, trop soucieux des convenances, même au lit, pour qu'elle s'échappe d'elle-même. James, au contraire, faisait ressortir ses pires penchants. Et le pire, c'est qu'elle n'en ressentait aucune honte sur le moment.

« Tu trouves que je suis » Demanda-t-elle au bout d'un instant. Elle chercha l'inspiration une seconde « vicieuse ? »

Il éclata de rire. D'un rire si franc, si pur, que toutes ses inquiétudes des derniers jours disparurent en un éclat. Elle n'était peut-être pas si anormale que ça, finalement.

« Comment ça ? » Se reprit-il en la regardant dans les yeux « Tu veux dire, sexuellement ? »

Lily acquiesça en se couvrant le visage de ses mains. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la regarde comme ça. Elle se sentait mal sous son regard qui la mettait dans tous ses états et semblait lire en elle trop facilement.

« Oui, je veux dire, je me comporte comme une ... »

« Une ? »

« Je sais pas, une fille de peu de chose » James se redressa un peu, un air perdu au visage. Visiblement, il ne voyait pas de quoi elle parlait. « Je veux dire, un peu immoralement, comme une trainée »

Il pencha la tête sur le côté. « Tu veux dire parce que tu as un petit ami et tout ça ? » Elle haussa les épaules. Elle parlait de choses bien plus concrètes, comme de ce qu'ils faisaient quand ils étaient tous deux au lit. Ces choses qu'elle n'aurait jamais osé imaginer faire il y a quelques semaines. Ces choses, qui selon son petit ami et jusqu'ici sa seule source d'information sur le sujet, étaient déplacées entre deux personnes civilisées.

« Je pense » Reprit James d'un ton prudent « Que tu dois savoir ce que tu fais et ne pas subir la situation. Après, c'est juste une question de gérer ta culpabilité. Tu n'es pas la première –ni la dernière- femme à prendre un amant pour combler un manque »

« Et quel manque crois-tu combler ? » Questionna doucement Lily en clignant des yeux pour s'empêcher de penser au potentiel émotionnel possible de cette discussion. Autant mener les choses jusqu'au bout avant de s'engager plus loin dans la déviance.

James écarta les bras et désigna sa chambre et son lit qui étaient dans un état lamentable. « Ca semble assez évident »

Lily rigola doucement avec lui mais sentait bien qu'il n'était pas tombé très loin de la vérité. L'intimité de leur chambre à coucher était un des aspects de sa relation avec Sullivan qui la frustrait le plus. Surtout depuis qu'elle avait cédé à James le premier soir– non, qu'elle s'était jetée sur lui comme une affamée. Pas pour des raisons évidents de satisfaction sexuelle mais pour l'impression d'être prisonnière que Sullivan faisait naitre en elle dans ces moments là. Lily n'était pas quelqu'un de soumis par nature mais elle avait toujours eu l'impression que, dans son rôle de femme, c'était celui qu'elle devait assumer au lit. Cependant, les choses étaient très différentes avec James.

Ce n'était pas tant le fait qu'elle explorait des visages du plaisir qu'elle ignorait jusqu'alors ou même qu'elle découvrait d'autres positions pour coucher avec homme. C'était le sentiment enivrant de liberté. Qu'elle soit dans la position dominante ou soumise ou aucune des deux, elle était libre de faire ce qu'elle voulait. Tout arrêter, continuer, bouger, changer, crier, parler. Elle ne s'était jamais si libre d'être maître d'elle-même avant, elle avait l'impression que passer du temps avec James, même purement sexuel, la rapprochait de qui elle était vraiment.

« Et je ne te semble pas tordue ? » S'assura Lily au bout d'un instant, incapable de fixer James en chien de faïence plus longtemps. « Mon comportement n'est pas ... déplacé ? »

James parut juste encore plus perdu puis il écarquilla les yeux comme s'il comprenait brusquement quelque chose. Heureusement, il ne se moque pas de sa naïveté parce qu'elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir supporté ce trait de sa personnalité à cet instant précis.

« Tu crois que ce qu'on fait est... est _mal _? » Prononça-t-il comme s'il disait une insulte « Tu penses que c'est malsain ? Pas parce que tu trompes ton mec mais par les actes qu'on pose ? »

Lily recula légèrement. Merlin, était-il Legimens ou quoi ?

« Lily, il n'y a rien de mal. On est deux jeunes gens pleins de fougue et décidés à prendre du bon temps »

« Tu ne crois pas qu'on dépasse les limites de ce qui est convenable ? »

« Je parie que tes parents et tes grands-parents connaissaient au moins la moitié des trucs qu'on fait » Lily sentit son visage se tordre dans une grimace à l'évocation. Ses parents étaient morts quand elle était trop jeune encore pour qu'elle se soit souciée de leur vie sexuelle. Et elle n'avait pas envie de commencer maintenant. « Qui t'a mis des idées pareilles en tête ? »

Elle haussa les épaules et sortit du lit, n'ayant plus envie de continuer à parler de ça. Elle se sentait un peu rassurée d'un côté, de se dire qu'elle n'était pas totalement déviante, mais d'un autre, trahie par Sullivan qui avait toujours prétendu que ce que eux faisaient au lit était la norme. Où l'était-ce et James n'en avait-il juste rien à faire ?

« Dis-moi exactement ce qu'on aurait fait de _tordu _? » Continua-t-il « Parce qu'une fois, une fille m'a léché les pieds pendant une heure et _ça_, c'était tordu »

Lily se mordit les lèvres. Elle savait que certaines personnes étaient bien pires qu'elle, évidemment. Ce ne faisait pas pour autant d'elle quelqu'un de bien.

« Si c'est parce que tu aimes visiblement le sexe, y'a vraiment pas de quoi avoir honte. Toutes les filles aiment ça, autant que nous, et celles qui prétendent le contraire sont des menteuses »

Lily sentit son sourire s'agrandir légèrement.

« Et puis » Poursuivit James en l'attrapant par la taille. Lily cria et se débattit mais elle atterrit sur le lit à nouveau, comme s'il n'avait pas l'intention de la laisser s'échapper un jour.

« Arrête ! J'ai mal partout ! » Se plaint-elle en gigotant un peu pour s'enfuir de ses bras. Le fait qu'elle rie autant qu'elle crie ne jouait pas en sa faveur, évidemment.

James se pencha sur le côté du lit et attrapa quelque chose qu'elle ne vit pas. Elle n'eut pas le temps de comprendre de quoi il s'agissait qu'il s'était totalement allongé sur elle, la bloquant du poids de son corps – Merlin, elle allait étouffer ! – et que ses lèvres la déconcentraient en l'embrassant suavement. Pas d'un de ses baisers qu'elle aimait tant chez lui, un de ceux la rendant folle, mais un baiser calculé, d'un professionnel faisant quelque chose qu'il connaissait par cœur. Elle sentit un léger tissu contre ses poignets et il ramena ses bras au dessus de sa tête. Elle ne comprit que trop tard ce qu'il avait fait.

« Hé ! Détache-moi ! »

« Je disais donc » Reprit-il comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompus, en la soulageant de son poids « Et puis, il existe encore une panoplie de fantasmes presque communément admis qu'on n'a pas encore exploité »

« Celui du viol ? » Grimaça-t-elle en se débattant pour essayer de se détacher de la tête du lit. Elle n'était pas inquiète cela dit, elle savait que si elle l'exigeait, il la libérerait sans discuter. Elle lui faisait étrangement confiance pour quelqu'un qu'elle avait rencontré quinze jours plus tôt.

« Hé, je ne t'ai pas encore passé de bâillon, que je sache »

Lily écarquilla les yeux. « Pas _encore_ ? »

« Arrête de bouger comme ça ou je vais vraiment finir par croire que je fais quelque chose contre ton gré » Souffla-t-il en posant sa bouche autour d'un de ses tétons dressé par le froid et son manque de vêtements.

Un gémissement échappa sa bouche. Merlin, comment quelque chose d'aussi bon pouvait être mal ?

« James » Marmonna Lily au bout de plusieurs, longues, délicieuses, minutes « Je vais vraiment être en retard »

« D'accord » Soupira-t-il en la libérant. « Mais ce n'est que partie remise »

Lily l'embrassa, incertaine qu'être privée de mouvements s'alignerait dans sa quête de liberté.

Should I stay and welcome the day Or should I follow the one and hide from the sun (Dead Promises/The Rasmus)

« Pourquoi tu as rompu avec Sirius ? » Demanda Lily en posant une tasse de thé sur la table de sa cuisine. Myriam était passée chez elle pour attendre en sa compagnie le retour de Sullivan, à sa demande. Lily avait découvert, avec une certaine horreur, que dès qu'elle se retrouvait seule, elle pensait à James. Et elle ne voulait pas penser à lui quand son petit ami, le vrai, rentrerait de plus de trois jours d'absence.

« Le moment était venu » Soupira Myriam en faisant tourner sa cuillère dans la boisson chaude.

Pour la première fois, Lily remarqua des cernes sous les yeux de la jeune femme et une tristesse insondable dans son regard. Peut-être commençait-elle à lui faire un peu confiance et à se livrer. Ce n'était pas avec les garçons ou avec Sandra qu'elle avait eu l'occasion de parler de ces choses là, Lily en était convaincue. Rompre avec Sirius devait l'avoir touchée beaucoup plus qu'elle ne l'avait montré le premier soir.

« Je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas retourner le couteau dans la plaie »

Un léger sourire apparut sur le visage de la jeune femme. « C'est moi, j'ai mal dormi. Je suis pas aussi douée pour cacher ce que je ressens quand je suis fatiguée mais j'ai atteint la limite d'utilisation de la potion de sommeil »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de cacher ce que tu ressens. Je serais effondrée si... » Lily ne put même pas terminer sa phrase. La simple pensée de ne plus habiter avec Sullivan était intolérable. Elle serait sans doute suffisante à lui faire tirer un trait sur James, si elle était un petit peu plus forte. « Je comprends »

Myra secoua la tête. « Ce n'est pas ça. Je n'aime pas... me livrer. C'est pas mon truc »

« Ca, je peux comprendre aussi » Assura Lily qui avait bataillé pendant près de quatre ans avec des psychiatres qui refusaient de comprendre que certaines personnes n'ont juste pas besoin de parler en long et en large de leurs problèmes pour en revenir.

« Ca n'a aucun sens, de toute façon » Continua tout de même l'autre en laissant ses yeux se perdre sur le thé marron tournoyant devant elle « Il m'aimait, tu sais. Sans doute toujours. Moi aussi. Plus que tout »

Lily fronça les sourcils.

« Mais il – il n'était pas – je – ce n'était pas suffisant » Prononça-t-elle en clignant des yeux. Lily vit de grosses larmes couler le long de ses joues mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire. Parfois, certaines choses ont juste besoin de sortir. « Je suis pathétique. Ça fait un mois que James me dit de me laisser aller et moi j'attends que tu sois... pour... pardon »

Lily alla chercher un mouchoir pour la jeune femme et revint s'asseoir près d'elle, prête à lui apporter tout le soutien qu'elle pourrait. Mais elle ignorait trop de choses dans cette situation pour pouvoir la commenter pour le moment. Un _ca va aller_ serait probablement mal venu.

« Il allait me tromper » Finit-elle par suffoquer en écarquillant les yeux, comme si elle venait juste de mettre des mots sur ses sentiments. Elle renifla piteusement. Lily se rappela que le premier soir, au Gravit'z, James – alors connu sous le nom de Jack – avait dit que Myra et son ex-petit ami Pégase, c'était-à-dire Sirius, étaient venu dans le club échangiste avant leur rupture un goût amer envahit sa bouche en repensant à sa propre situation. « Tu aurais vu comment il regardait les autres femmes, ça... il... Ne t'impose pas ça, Lily »

Elle releva les yeux vers elle, et Lily put voir à quel point elle _aimait_ Sirius, et combien elle souffrait sans rien en montrer. Myriam prit les mains de la rousse entre les siennes.

« Ecoute-moi. Si tu aimes vraiment ce Sullivan, fais ce qu'il faut pour le garder. Ca vaut mieux que tout risquer pour une aventure »

Lily acquiesça, la gorge nouée. Quand son petit ami rentra, elle le laissa la serrer dans ses bras et répondit que oui, il lui avait manqué énormément. Elle lui avait servi son repas et s'était sentie revivre en sa présence. Elle savait que Myriam avait raison. Elle aimait sa vie, sa situation, son amoureux. Elle était idiote de tout mettre en péril pour quelque chose sans avenir.

Ils s'étaient couchés et elle l'avait laissé coucher avec elle, sans grande conviction, prenant brutalement conscience que c'était tout ce qu'elle aurait désormais. Lui, lui faisant l'amour. Elle n'avait droit à rien.

Il lui glissa à l'oreille qu'il l'aimait et elle répondit, sans même y réfléchir, luttant contre ses larmes.

La honte et le dégoût l'envahirent. Elle se sentait nauséeuse et rien, pas même la longue douche, n'effacèrent le constat affligeant : elle avait besoin de James.


	7. 6 Où Lily apprend bien des choses

**Bonjour à tous,  
J'ai d'énormes semaines en ce moment mais je voulais tous vous remercier du fond du coeur pour vos commentaires, vos encouragements et pour toujours suivre cette histoire. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et qu'il ne reste pas trop de fautes. Et n'en m'en voulez pas trop pour le retard, pour une fois, c'est le site qui m'a empêché de poster la semaine passée. J'espère que ce coup-ci est le bon ^^  
**

**Bonne lecture**

**Personnages** : Les maraudeurs, Lily Evans, Sullivan Dawson (petit ami de Lily, ex de Sandra), Sandra Grey (petite amie de Peter, ex de Sullivan), Myriam Jordan (ex de Sirius, bff James)

**Résumé**: Après avoir quitté Poudlard avant la 3e pour être internée suite au choc reçu en voyant ses parents mourir sous ses yeux, Lily rencontre par hasard James dans une boite échangiste et passe la nuit avec lui alors qu'elle est heureuse en couple avec Sullivan depuis trois ans. Myriam et Sirius, qui sont sortis ensemble quatre ans, ont rompu trois semaines plus tôt. Depuis lors, Sirius collectionne les filles dont l'une d'elle, Calix, a une grande nouvelle à lui annoncer au moment où il décide de reconquérir son ex.

Lily étudie le soir et est serveuse en journée mais depuis qu'elle a passé sa nuit avec James, elle ne pense qu'à lui et à la magie de la nuit qu'ils ont partagée. Au cours d'un repas en compagnie des Maraudeurs moins Sirius, elle apprend que Sandra, la petite amie de Peter, est également l'ex-petite amie de Sullivan. A la fin de la soirée, Lily est mise face à un choix difficile par James : sortir de la maison et faire du jeune homme son ami ou aller dans sa chambre et assouvir ses désirs. Elle opte finalement pour cette dernière décision, sachant qu'elle devra faire face aux conséquences de ses actions plus tard. Le lendemain matin, elle tombe sur Sirius qui, la prenant pour une conquête de James, la met en garde avant d'apprendre sa véritable identité.

En rentrant chez elle, Lily apprend que Sullivan va être très absent au cours des six prochains mois afin de décrocher une promotion. Elle en profite pour passer tout son temps avec James.

* * *

**Rencontre sous X **

**Chapitre 6 **

**Où Lily apprend bien des choses sur le passé  
**

**You end up alone, you don't know why, wait for tomorrow, you'll be alright (The Fray/Heaven Forbid)**

Remus soupira et posa le lourd sac de farine sur l'établi du boulanger. Il détestait cet endroit plus que tous les autres qu'il devait livrer. Ici, il y avait travaillé pendant des mois. Servant les clients, montant le pain, nettoyant les tables. Il faisait tout et il le faisait bien. Il était souriant, serviable et n'avait pas peur de se salir les mains. Mais voilà, un jour, le patron avait découvert qu'il était un Loup-garou et il l'avait viré, l'humiliant publiquement devant tous les autres employés.

Alors Remus détestait cet endroit plus que tout autre. Ici, ils savaient tous ce qu'il était. Ils le regardaient avec dégoût, avec pitié. Ils ne voulaient plus s'approcher, c'était à peine si on lui avait ouvert la porte le premier jour, quand il avait déclaré que le distributeur s'en fichait bien que ses livreurs aient des crocs.

Aujourd'hui spécialement, il n'était pas à prendre avec des pincettes. Il n'avait presque pas dormi de la nuit, Sirius et sa nouvelle _copine_ s'étant disputé pendant ce qui lui avait semblé des heures. Et il n'avait même pas pu intervenir parce que son ami avait placé un charme de confidentialité sur sa chambre. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien trouver à cette Moldue pour se donner toute cette peine ? Au cours des dernières semaines, Sirius avait vite fait de dégager les filles qui posaient des problèmes. Et celles qui n'en posaient pas. Celle-ci semblait différente.

Toute cette agitation avait mené Remus à repenser à Agnès. Cela allait bientôt faire six mois qu'ils s'étaient séparé et la douleur était toujours là, bien présente juste à côté de son cœur. Il était amoureux d'elle. Peut-être moins que Sirius de Myra, peut-être pas au point de s'imaginer passer sa vie avec elle, mais il l'aimait. Et elle lui avait brisé le cœur, démoli le moral et surtout, piétiné les derniers lambeaux de sa fierté.

Une fille comme Agnès Verdebois ne peut pas sortir avec un Loup-garou, vous comprenez ?

Il avait eu beaucoup de mal à se livrer à la jeune fille. Avant elle, il n'avait jamais dit à aucune petite amie sa vraie nature. Il n'en avait pas eu beaucoup, ne considérant pas qu'il devrait imposer le danger qu'il représentait à une fille innocente, mais ses amis l'avaient convaincus que lui aussi méritait sa petite part de bonheur. Il fallait avouer que la solitude lui pesait, malgré l'amitié indéfectible des Maraudeurs. Alors il avait essayé une fois ou deux, pas trouvé chaussure à son pied, puis rencontré Agnès.

Maintenant, il savait qu'il avait eu raison depuis le début. Il n'était pas le genre d'homme à pouvoir tendre vers une heureuse vie de famille. Qu'avait-il crû ? Pourquoi s'était-il laissé aveugler ? L'amour n'était pas pour lui. Au mieux, il se contenterait des aventures sans lendemain, sans danger. Non, ça n'était pas un mieux. C'était un pire. Il n'était pas James, il ne trouvait aucun avantage à ne pas s'engager dans des choses sans avenir. Il n'était pas Sirius, il n'avait pas besoin de coucher avec tout le monde pour panser son cœur blessé. L'auto-apitoiement était plutôt son truc.

« Bonjour Remus »

Remus sursauta et releva les yeux sur la jeune femme qui lui faisait face. Il fronça les sourcils, s'attendant à voir quelqu'un sortir de derrière une caisse en criant :'_Surprise ! Tu croyais vraiment qu'elle te parlait à toi, le monstre ?'_

« Salut, Michèle »

Quand il travaillait là, il était proche d'elle. C'était d'ailleurs parce qu'Agnès avait crû qu'il avait passé la nuit avec Michèle, et non pas avec la lune, qu'il avait été obligé de lui dire la vérité. Enfin, elle ne l'avait pas forcé, non plus. Mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Leur relation ne pouvait pas avoir de sens dans le mensonge. Et maintenant, il était seul et résigné à le rester.

« Tu vas bien ? » Demanda la jeune femme en s'asseyant sur l'établi, à côté des sacs que Remus était en train d'empiler. Il devait faire peine à voir : son uniforme de livreur était rapiécé, il ne s'était pas rasé ce matin et il sentait le soleil chaud du printemps taper sur son dos et le faire transpirer.

« Je vais bien » Assura Remus avec un sourire franc que, comme toujours, elle lui rendit. Mais ce n'était plus comme avant, rien ne l'était plus. Elle savait ce qu'il était. Elle ne lui avait pas adressé la parole quand il avait été mis à la porte comme un malpropre et depuis quinze jours qu'il livrait toutes les semaines le stock pour la boulangerie, elle ne l'avait pas approché.

« Et Agnès ? Vous vous êtes remis ensemble, hein ? » Demanda la jeune femme d'un ton presque prévenant. Remus ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle voulait, soudain. Ca faisait six mois qu'elle l'ignorait, lui et son horrible nature.

« Non » Souffla Remus. Il se pencha pour prendre un autre sac et le balança au dessus des autres dans un petit nuage blanc. « Pas après... »

« C'était totalement injustifié qu'elle le dise à son père » S'exclama Michèle en replaçant ses cheveux blond platine derrière son épaule. Le mouvement attira les yeux de Remus sur son décolleté et il dut se faire violence pour reporter son attention sur sa cargaison.

Il haussa les épaules. Monsieur Verdebois était le gérant de la boulangerie et celui qui l'avait mis à la porte en révélant à qui voulait l'entendre ce qu'il était et quel déshonneur cela avait été pour lui de l'avoir presque considéré comme son gendre. Agnès avait regardé la scène de loin et n'avait même pas semblé désapprobatrice de la façon dont il était traité. Son cœur se serra à nouveau et il reporta son attention sur la magnifique blonde en face de lui.

« Non, tu ne méritais pas ça ! Tu étais le meilleur ici » Défendit-elle « Enfin, après moi... » Ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Remus se laissa aller à rire avec elle.

Michèle était le genre de fille qui n'avait pas besoin d'être serviable ou douée pour être la coqueluche des clients. Elle était le prototype de la bimbo décervelée. Ses cheveux blonds décolorés lui arrivaient dans le creux des reins, là où les yeux de presque tous les clients se posaient, elle portait des tenues intentionnellement affriolantes sous ses robes qu'elle laissait volontairement ouvertes. Ses pieds étaient toujours chaussés de talons incroyablement hauts bien qu'elle soit déjà très grande pour une femme. Sa poitrine était opulente, son corps fin et elle portait toujours trop de maquillage.

En deux mots, elle était d'une plastique parfaite. Jamais décoiffée, jamais démaquillée, jamais mal habillée.

Cependant, si elle avait tout le potentiel de la grue idiote et hautaine, elle n'en était rien. Elle était toujours souriante, toujours prête à aider ses collègues, ce dont certains hommes n'hésitaient jamais à profiter, toujours prête à mettre la main à la patte. Ce n'était pas la fille la plus intelligente qu'il connaisse – en même temps, à côté de Myra, aucune ne l'était – mais elle avait de la conversation et des points de vue assez tranché sur ce que devaient être les choses.

Autant dire qu'il y avait une bonne raison qu'Agnès ait été jalouse de la relation amicale entre la bombe susnommée et son petit ami. Mais ça n'avait plus d'importance, se rappela Remus.

« Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? » Demanda-t-il poliment en reprenant sa besogne. Elle sauta bas de l'établi et, d'un coup de baguette, débarrassa l'arrière de sa robe de poussière de farine. Remus profita qu'il était penché pour attraper un sac pour laisser ses yeux vaguer sur la croupe de Michèle. C'était un sacrée nana.

« Oh, tu sais, des trucs à gauche à droite » Il l'entendit soupirer et releva les yeux sur son visage un peu anguleux. Ses grands yeux bruns le fixaient d'un air étrange. Il la vit hésiter un moment. « Remus » Se lança-t-elle en posant sa main sur son bras. Il en ressentit un léger picotement. Avait-il précisé que s'il n'avait pas été en couple et amoureux d'Agnès, il aurait sauté (sur) Michèle à la première occasion ? « Tu veux qu'on aille prendre un verre un de ces jours ? »

Il ouvrit la bouche, sous le choc. « Moi ? Mais... »

« Je m'en fiche de, tu sais » Ses mains se courbèrent comme si elle mimait un tigre et il sentit un léger sourire moqueur naitre sur ses lèvres elle ne s'était visiblement jamais retrouvée face à un Loup-garou. Elle se pinça les lèvres, reposa ses doigts soignés sur son avant bras et se pencha un peu vers lui. _Ne regarde pas vers le bas. Ne regarde pas vers le bas. Est-ce qu'ils sont naturels ? Non ! Dans les yeux. Pas en bas. _« J'ai toujours eu envie de sortir avec toi mais je ne voulais pas me mettre la fille du patron à dos. Maintenant que tu es libre... »

Remus déglutit et observa la jeune femme. Elle avait quelques années de plus que lui et était connue pour ne jamais hésité quand elle avait quelque chose à dire ou à demander. Si elle disait qu'il soit un Loup-garou ne la dérangeait pas, c'était la vérité. Michèle n'était pas de celles qui mentent ou montent des plans pour ridiculiser ou profiter des autres. Il s'était promis de rester fidèle à sa solitude mais...

Mais si elle savait déjà, ce n'était pas si grave, non ?

* * *

**If I had a perfect day I would have it start this way (One fine Day, The offspring)**

C'était à nouveau vendredi soir et Lily était encore chez James. Pas dans son lit, cette fois, mais à table, entourée par James, Peter, Sandra, Remus et une blondasse dont elle avait oublié le nom. Même si Lily n'était pas du genre à détester du premier regard, elle n'avait ressenti aucune amitié envers la jeune femme (quoique jeune... elle devait approcher la trentaine, non?) qui semblait bien trop parfaite pour être naturelle. Elle n'avait même pas eu besoin de regarder Sandra pour que toutes deux se liguent contre elle. Elles auraient dû l'accueillir et être gentille mais il en va de l'instinct de survie : il était hors de question de laisser une telle femme à côté de leurs hommes. Même si James n'était pas vraiment son homme. Elle n'avait quand même pas envie de le voir baver sur une autre toute la nuit. Que Sandra soit l'ancienne petite amie de Sullivan, une vraie peste d'une jalousie parfaitement pathologique, ne la gênait plus du tout. Tous les garçons bavaient devant la nouvelle, il fallait que les filles soient solidaires et protègent leurs arrières.

« Quand est-ce qu'on mange ? » S'exclama Sandra avec humeur, la colère visible dans ses traits. Michèle lui envoya un sourire désolé-qui-n'avait-pas-l'air-désolé-du-tout et Peter sursauta, parvenant à détacher ses yeux de la poitrine parfaite du rendez-vous de Remus. Il déglutit avant de regarder sa petite amie.

« Si on attend encore cinq minutes, ils seront suffisamment chaud pour qu'on cuise la viande sur eux » Répliqua Lily en désignant les garçons. Elle avait envie de sauter sur James et de lui arracher les yeux hors des orbites pour regarder une autre femme avec autant d'envie. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas, qu'elle n'avait aucun droit sur lui mais... Il pourrait quand même attendre qu'elle ne le voit pas pour dévorer cette pouffiasse du regard, non ?

Remus se racla la gorge ostensiblement fort, ce qui sembla ramener ses amis à la réalité. «Est-ce que quelqu'un sait _quand_ Sirius a prévu d'arriver ? J'ai faim moi aussi »

« C'est toi qui vit avec lui, je te rappelle » Se moqua Sandra « Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas venu ensemble ? »

« Il n'était pas à l'appartement et je devais passer chercher Michèle » Répondit-il avec humeur. « Quoi, il y a encore un truc qui cloche avec moi, Sandra? »

« Pas avec toi » Persiffla Sandra en posant ses yeux sur son rendez-vous. Michèle rougit et baissa la tête, et Lily prit seulement conscience que toute à leur haine, elles n'avaient pas laissé l'occasion à la pauvre jeune fille de s'exprimer une fois.

« Où vous êtes-vous rencontrés avec Remus ? » Demanda Lily qui, en apercevant le regard de James dévier sur l'arrière train de cette poupée gonflable grandeur nature, se dit qu'elle était bien trop gentille.

« On travaillait ensemble » Expliqua Michèle. Sa voix n'était pas aussi aigue qu'elle l'avait craint.

« Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que tu devais travailler, en plus »

« Sandra ! »

« Lui en veut pas » Assura Lily « Elle était comme ça avec moi la semaine passée. Un peu trop jalouse, hein ? » Ennuya-t-elle la brune en se tournant vers elle. Elle semblait avoir pris comme une offense personnelle que Lily se mette soudain à être gentille avec Miss Monde.

« Oh, j'ai l'habitude » Assura Michèle en attrapant son verre sur la table. Son mouvement attira les yeux des trois garçons sur son décolleté avec tellement d'évidence que Lily eut besoin de rire. Cette soirée allait rester dans les annales... « Toutes les filles semblent toujours me détester à la première rencontre, je ne sais pas pourquoi »

« Tu les intimides » Intervint James qui semblait toujours capable de parler malgré toute la bave qu'il avait perdu. « Elles te voient comme une menace. Enfin, Sandra voit _tout le monde_ comme une menace »

« Va te faire, James » Grogna la fille en question.

« Tu vois ? » Exposa-t-il « Quoi maintenant, Sansan, t'as peur que je fasse du pied à Peter sous la table ? »

« Oh, c'est le truc le plus dégeu que t'aies jamais osé dire, James! »

« Ah ouais? Je pensais que les filles étaient aussi excitées par l'idée de deux mecs que nous par celle de deux filles... »

Sandra grimaça d'un air visiblement outré. « Il faut être sacrément malade pour être excité par cette ignominie de la nature ! »

James arqua un sourcil. « Toujours aussi tolérante, dis donc, Sansan. Et toi, Lily, t'en pense quoi ? »

Lily sursauta, prise au dépourvu par la question. « Honnêtement? »

James acquiesça d'un air étrange, comme s'il redoutait sa réponse. Brusquement, le souvenir d'un tube de mascara dans l'armoire de sa salle-de-bain lui revint en mémoire et elle ne put faire autrement que de rire nerveusement. A quel point peut-on connaître les gens en quelques semaines ? A côté de lui, Michèle semblait mal-à-l'aise pour la première fois de la soirée, comme si le thème de l'homosexualité était une chose bien plus difficile à aborder que de soutenir les regards lubriques de trois garçons et meurtriers de deux filles.

« Je pense » Déclara la jeune fille avec retenue « Qu'il en est du ressort de chacun de choisir pour lui-même. Je pense que chacun peut vivre sa vie comme il l'entend et qu'il n'y a rien d'immoral à ça tant que personne n'est blessé dans le procédé »

« Blessé ? » Répéta James d'un ton dubitatif « Comment ça ? »

« Je pense qu'elle parle de ceux qui font l'amalgame entre homosexuel et pédophile » Intervint Michèle d'une voix moins claire, presque comme si son attitude précédente de séduction avait été calculée et désormais abandonnée. Elle semblait plus nerveuse maintenant que quand elle était entrée dans la maison pleine d'inconnus pour son premier rendez-vous... Qu'avait dit Remus encore ? Ah oui : _qui veut vraiment savoir qui je suis doit connaître mes amis_.

« C'est vraiment honteux » Reprit Remus « Ce sont deux choses différentes. »

« Il est pourtant statistiquement prouvé que les pédophiles sont majoritairement homos » Glissa Sandra qui n'avait pas perdu son air dégouté à l'évocation du sujet.

« Non » Soupira Michèle d'un air défait « Ce sont des préjugés mais qui ne reposent sur rien de concret. Aimer un homme et un enfant sont des choses parfaitement distingues »

« Et puis » Intervint James. Lily, qui commençait à le connaitre, sut avant qu'il parle qu'il allait encore lâcher une horreur sur Sandra « Des études ont bien démontré que les Pouffsouffles étaient sympas. Tu vois, Sandra, une fois qu'on t'a rencontrée, on comprend que ça ne prouve rien »

« James ! » S'écria Lily en se mettant debout « Si tu venais vérifier avec moi l'avancement du repas. Tu ne veux pas que tes invités meurent d'inanition, hein ? »

Il leva les yeux au ciel et la suivit en râlant. « Ca commençait juste à devenir marrant » Se plaint-il

« C'est vraiment pas sympa » Siffla Lily

« Sans vouloir te vexer, tu ne la connais pas assez pour juger si je suis oui ou non juste avec elle » La tempéra-t-il « C'est loin d'être un ange »

« Peut-être mais ce n'est pas sympa pour Peter. Tu prétends que c'est ton meilleur ami et tu n'arrêtes pas d'attaquer sa copine. Tu imagines comme ça doit être dur pour lui d'être pris entre deux feus et d'avoir à choisir ? »

James fronça les sourcils et observa Lily un instant avant de soupirer. « Tu as peut-être raison »

« J'ai toujours raison » Railla-t-elle en se penchant pour ouvrir le four afin de vérifier la cuisson du poulet. Elle n'avait jamais eu confiance dans ces cuisinières magimatiques. « Fais un effort avec Sandra. Pour Peter »

Lily sentit deux mains glisser le long de son ventre et des lèvres se poser dans son cou. Avant qu'elle ait pu réagir, un sourire avait déjà éclos sur ses lèvres.

« J'adore que tu te soucies des autres comme ça » Chuchota James au creux de son oreille. Lily sentit un frisson la parcourir et elle se laissa aller dans ses bras. Après tout, ils étaient seuls. « Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de bien, Lily »

« Je m'y emplois en tout cas » Souffla la jeune femme qui avait vu sa qualification de ce 'bien' être réduite drastiquement depuis qu'elle fréquentait James. Mais comme d'habitude, elle s'interdisait d'y penser. « Tu n'as pas donné ton avis, tout à l'heure » Souffla-t-elle

Elle le sentit sourire dans son cou. « Je ne dirais pas que je comprends qu'on fasse ce choix de vie mais je comprends que tout le monde n'ait pas les mêmes goûts. Je suis plutôt ouvert comme garçon, tu sais ? »

« Donc ça n'a jamais dépassé la plaisanterie ? »

« Oh » James s'écarta et tourna autour d'elle pour se placer en face. Il avait l'air assez amusé « Tu es en train de me demander si j'ai partagé plus que des douches brulantes avec un mec nu ? »

Elle sourit de la formulation et se mordit les lèvres. « Tu es _très_ proche de tes meilleurs amis... »

Loin de se mettre en colère, il éclata de rire. « Est-ce ta façon d'introduire un nouveau fantasme ? »

« Quoi ? Non ! »

Il rit encore. « Bien, parce que j'ai mes propres limites, Lily »

Elle secoua la tête. Ah, ce qu'il pouvait la- Les pensées de Lily se stoppèrent à l'instant où James posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. S'il était une chose qu'elle avait appris de lui, c'était de profiter sans réfléchir. Pour le reste, on verrait après...

* * *

**This isn't happening to me This can't be happening to me (Three days grace, Last to know)**

« Remus? »

Myriam regarda autour d'elle et sentit son cœur se serrer en revenant dans l'appartement qu'elle avait partagé avec Sirius pendant presque trois ans. Revenir ici après tout ce qui s'était passé n'avait peut-être été sa meilleure idée de la journée. Elle se revoyait poser sa tasse de café tous les matins sur la table là-bas, elle revoyait Sirius lui glisser qu'il l'aimait à l'oreille avant de partir travailler, Sirius la faire voler dans ses bras quand elle avait décroché sa promotion, Sirius l'embrasser passionnément sur ce canapé, Sirius la porter comme une jeune mariée pour les faire entrer dans leur chez eux le premier jour.

Un grand bruit provenant de son ancienne chambre la sortit de ses souvenirs douloureux. Elle se demanda vaguement si un jour, ils redeviendraient de _bons_ souvenirs ou s'il resterait à jamais aussi difficile d'y songer.

« Remus ? »

Elle se dirigea vers la chambre et poussa la porte sans toquer... et eut tout juste le temps de se baisser pour ne pas se recevoir un bibelot en porcelaine sur la tête. La pièce était dans un état désastreux. Il y avait des morceaux de verres par terre, les chaises étaient renversées et tout ce qui occupait le bureau avait été propulsé sur le sol. A croire qu'un ouragan s'était déclenché au centre du lit...

« MAIS T'ES MALADE ? » S'écria Myriam en se relevant. Elle ramassa le petit chien blanc qu'elle avait offert au jeune homme le jour de leur emménagement. Elle avait bien fait de lui jeter un sort anti-brisure le jour où elle l'avait acheté, elle ne pouvait plus compter le nombre de fois où la petite figurine de porcelaine était tombée... A moins qu'il ait vraiment voulu la détruire cette fois ?

« Myra ? » Sirius lâcha ce qu'il avait à la main – et qu'il avait été sur le point de lancer à travers la chambre – et la regarda comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois. Une émotion intense se peignit sur ses traits et ses mains commencèrent à trembler. Puis la dévastation de la pièce ne sembla plus aussi importante à Myriam, parce que c'était _lui_ qui semblait dévasté à présent. « mais... qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je suis passée voir Remus, il faudrait qu'il vienne récupérer ses dernières affaires » Elle plongea les mains dans ses poches pour s'occuper et souffla. Qu'elle pouvait détester cette tension entre eux...

Sirius se rassembla et respira. « Il est chez James »

« Ah, oui » Se souvint-elle « Tu ne devrais pas y être aussi ? »

« J'ai pas la tête à ça » Grogna le jeune homme en jetant un coup d'œil à quelque chose sur le lit.

Myriam s'approcha pour voir ce qui le mettait dans un état pareil. Il avait peut-être été un con et ils n'étaient plus un couple, mais elle n'arrêterait jamais de se faire du souci pour lui. Elle n'y pouvait rien. Elle eut juste le temps de voir les mots _Hôpital__ Saint-_ que la feuille brûla sous ses yeux. Elle se retourna vers le jeune homme, encore plus inquiète pour lui.

« Tu es malade ? »

Il leva les yeux au ciel et tenta de paraitre détendu. Il sortit de la pièce « C'était un courrier personnel » Expliqua-t-il son geste en prenant sa question pour une insulte.

Elle le suivit dans leur, non, son salon et le regarda plus attentivement. Ses cheveux étaient emmêlés et ternes, ses yeux soulignés d'ombre et une légère barbe de quelques jours était visible sur ses joues d'habitude si lisses. « Tu n'as pas l'air bien » Confia-t-elle. Il se passa la main sur le front et soupira lourdement. « Sirius, tu as l'air malade. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Rien » Aboya-t-il « Il n'y a rien » Sa voix se brisa sur le dernier mot et il secoua la tête « _je_ n'ai rien, je te le promets »

Myriam s'approcha et posa sa main sur sa joue rugueuse pour plonger ses yeux dans les siens. Il ne put soutenir son regard que quelques secondes avant de se détourner et de se laisser tomber sur le canapé, les coudes sur les genoux et le visage dans les mains.

« je suis juste fatigué » L'entendit-elle prononcer. « Ne t'inquiète pas. Ca va... Ca va all... Ca va... » Sa voix se brisa à nouveau et il appuya son visage plus fortement sur ses paumes.

« Quoiqu'il se passe, ça ne vaut sûrement pas la peine que tu te mettes dans un état pareil » Assura Myra en s'asseyant à côté de lui, la main dans son dos. Sous ses doigts, elle sentit son dos tressauter et elle comprit qu'il pleurait ou plus sûrement, tentait de ne pas le faire. « Tu veux en parler ? »

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Elle commença à bouger sa main entre ses omoplates pour tenter de le réconforter. Merlin, le seul jour où elle l'avait vu pleurer était celui de l'annonce de la mort de son frère. Et encore, il était resté stoïque devant tout le monde et ce n'était qu'après lui avoir fait désespérément l'amour qu'il s'était effondré dans ses bras.

« Sirius... Trésor » Chuchota-t-elle du bout des lèvres, effrayée de voir à quel point elle était touchée par sa détresse. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien l'avoir mis en rage au point qu'il démolisse sa chambre et le rendre aussi pitoyable maintenant ? Elle crût l'entendre ricaner entre ses lèvres à son utilisation de son surnom intime.

« Je suis désolé » Il renifla et releva les yeux sur elle. Ils étaient rouges, gonflés, et il avait l'air terriblement mal. Elle sentit son être entier lui crier de le prendre dans ses bras, de le bercer pour le calmer, pour lui assurer que le problème dans lequel il s'était fourré n'était rien, qu'il s'en sortirait, qu'ils s'en sortiraient, qu'elle... l'aimait. Elle se contenta de prendre ses mains dans les siennes.

« Je n'ai jamais voulu ça » Murmura le jeune homme en plongeant son regard troublé dans ses yeux « Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais. Myra, je... »

« Chut » L'arrêta-t-elle doucement. Elle ne pouvait pas en entendre plus tout de suite, pas quand il se montrait si vulnérable, lui qui ne semblait jamais douter. Pas quand un simple pardon de sa part aurait pu la mener à tout lui pardonner. Elle ne devait pas. Elle avait trop souffert.

Sirius secoua la tête, clignant les yeux, les larmes refusant bien sûr de couler. « je suis désolé » répéta-t-il « je suis désolé »

« Sirius » Elle sépara leurs mains et se leva pour se planter devant lui. « Dis-moi ce qui se passe. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? »

Il secoua la tête et la baissa, se mordant les lèvres si fort qu'elle crut voir un peu de sang perler sur celles-ci. « Je ne peux pas » gémit-il « Je ne peux pas ! Pas à toi... »

« Quoi ? » Finit-elle par souffler, agacée « Tu as mis une fille en cloque ? »

Sa tentative de détendre l'ambiance ne marcha pas comme prévu. Il se tendit, écarquilla les yeux et un immense silence lui répondit. Le monde s'ouvrit sous ses pieds et elle sentit ses jambes se dérober sous elle.

Non, c'était impossible... n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

**The time just seems to fly when we're hanging with the boys When we're cheering and when no one keeps the score (The Offspring, One Fine Day)**

« Oh mon dieu » Souffla Lily en s'essuyant les yeux. « Ca fait une éternité que je n'avais pas autant ri. Vous êtes malades. »

« Je ne sais pas vous messieurs, mais je prends ça pour un compliment » S'exclama James en saluant son public réduit – c'est-à-dire les trois filles – avant de se retourner vers ses amis qui étaient aussi écroulés que l'assistance « Je crois qu'on ferait mieux de travailler un peu plus la prochaine fois »

« Tu crois ? » Ironisa Remus en retirant un morceau de poulet qui avait lévité sur son épaule lors d'une fausse manœuvre du jeune homme « Tu sais, Cornedrue, je commence à vraiment douter que ce week-end est une bonne idée »

« C'est une merveilleuse idée, Lunard ! » S'écria James en allant se réinstaller dans son canapé entre Lily et Michèle. La jeune rousse serra les mains sur sa jupe pour ne pas arracher la main du jeune homme qui avait _inintentionnellement _glissé le long des cuisses découvertes de la blonde. Remus dut s'en apercevoir aussi car il passa son bras autour des épaules de Michèle et la tira contre lui. Elle parut parfaitement heureuse de se laisser faire.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ce week-end ? » Demanda Michèle

« Mon père me laisse sa villa à Brighton » Dit James « Il doit aller en Espagne régler un contrat et vu le superbe temps en ce moment, ce serait vraiment dommage de pas sauter sur l'occas' »

« Ca semble chouette. Brighton sous le soleil... » Rêvassa doucement Michèle en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Remus « Ca fait une éternité que je ne suis pas allée à la plage »

« Viens avec nous » Proposa simplement James. Lily écarquilla les yeux. Merlin, ils n'avaient pas du tout la même conception de projets qu'elle. Jamais elle n'aurait invité une pseudo-inconnue à un voyage entre amis comme ça. « C'est pas Remus qui sera contre, hein Mumus ? »

« Sûr que non, Jamesie, mais je ne peux pas te promettre que tu passeras le week-end en vie »

« C'est gentil mais vous avez sûrement envie de vous retrouver entre vous » Assura Michèle. Elle se pencha en avant pour prendre son verre que la table basse du salon et Lily croisa le regard de Sandra. Elles levèrent les yeux au ciel simultanément en voyant les garçons suivre attentivement les mouvements gracieux de la blonde pulpeuse.

« Sois pas bête. Un groupe d'amis est fait pour s'agrandir, non ? » Devisa James en profitant de s'installer un peu mieux dans le canapé pour frôler la cuisse de Lily. Elle frissonna et se mordit les lèvres avant de se reprendre. Elle ne voulait pas que les autres soupçonnent quelque chose. « Et toi Lil, tu viens ? »

« Moi ? » S'étonna la jeune fille en se tournant vers lui

« Ouais. Plus on est de fous, plus on rit. Prends congé ce week-end. Ca peut pas te faire de mal deux jours de détente » Lily plongea ses yeux dans ceux de James pour essayer de voir s'il y avait quelque chose à comprendre sous cette phrase mais, après tout, si elle voulait tisser de nouveaux liens avec ses anciens amis, c'était exactement le genre d'occasion à saisir.

« Tu peux même amener ton petit copain, y'a assez de place non James ? » Intervint Remus.

Un souffle froid balaya la pièce. Lily se figea, James se renfrogna, Sandra se redressa et Peter grimaça. Oh oui, quelle merveilleuse idée. Mettre Sullivan face à l'amant de sa petite amie et au petit copain de son ex-petite amie en présence de celles-ci.

« Hum, non, il n'est pas là. Il ne doit rentrer qu'en cours de semaine » Expliqua Lily. Elle put presque entendre James et Peter souffler de soulagement simultanément. « Et honnêtement, je ne sais pas trop. J'ai beaucoup de pourboires les week-ends ensoleillés... »

« Moi je pense que tu as le devoir de venir » Déclara James. Lily haussa un sourcil intrigué face à l'explication qu'il allait encore pouvoir fournir « Tu ne vas quand même pas laisser Sandra seule face à moi, Remus et Sirius – et je ne pense pas que Michèle, si elle vient, lui sera d'un grand renfort »

« Tu es en train de menacer de t'en prendre à une autre fille pour me forcer à venir ? » Tenta de mettre au clair Lily

James sourit d'un air ingénu « Je sais qu'on ne te force à rien faire, Lils » Comprenant le double sens de la phrase, Lily inspira profondément pour ne pas rougir. _Ne pas penser au sexe. Ne pas penser au sexe. Ne pas – James, nu, lit – Non, ne pas penser. _« Et puis, tu sembles être la seule fille à trouver grâce aux yeux de Sansan »

« Arrête de m'appeler ainsi ! » Siffla la brune « Je ne suis pas un chien ! »

Remus fronça les sourcils « Euh, c'était Sanson le chien, Sansan »

« Quel chien ? » Demanda Lily au moment où Sandra grogna un 'ARGHT !' sonore.

« Le concierge de Poudlard avait un chien qui s'appelait Sanson » Expliqua Remus avec un petit sourire en coin comme s'il y avait une bonne blague dans cette phrase. Lily ne voyait pas vraiment « Il s'est enfui durant notre cinquième année, personne n'a jamais vraiment su pourquoi »

« Il devait y avoir quelque chose qui persuadait les chiens de partir à Poudlard » Continua James avec le même sourire amusé « Je crois qu'il en a bien eu sept ou huit durant le reste de l'année »

« Alors à la fin, il a pris un chat » Termina Peter qui semblait également savourer la blague – quelque chose échappait définitivement aux filles. « Et pour en revenir au sujet principal, ce serait sympa que tu viennes, Lily »

« Humph »

Peter fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers sa petite amie qui, à côté de lui, semblait s'être remise en colère. Encore. « Quoi ? »

« Tu invites une autre fille ? Comme ça, sous mon nez ? »

Peter écarquilla les yeux puis prit une mine désabusée « Mais c'est _toi_ qui m'a dit que Lily était sympa »

« C'est pas une raison pour- »

« Je trouve que cette idée de week-end est géniale ! » S'exclama Lily pour les interrompre. Elle ne savait vraiment pas comment Peter faisait pour supporter la jalousie maladive de Sandra. « Quand part-on ? »

James ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais la porte d'entrée claqua. « Hey, Patmol ! T'as presque trois heures de retard mec ! » S'écria-t-il en se levant pour aller à la rencontre de son ami. Des voix raisonnèrent dans le hall, dont une féminine qui n'était certainement pas Sirius, puis James revint « La soirée va s'arrêter ici les gars »

« Tout va bien ? » Demandèrent simultanément Remus et Peter en se levant

« Ouais » Assura James en jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. « C'est Myra »

« On va y aller alors » Décida Remus en tendant le bras à Michèle pour l'aider à se relever. « Tu n'as pas besoin de nous ? »

James secoua la tête. « Vérifie juste que Sirius n'est pas en train de mariner dans une marre de sang chez toi »

Les deux couples allèrent récupérer les affaires pour partir et James retint Lily par le bras avant qu'elle ne quitte le salon. « Je suis désolé. Tu comprends, elle n'est pas bien et- »

« C'est ton amie » Lily posa ses mains sur les joues de James et le regarda dans les yeux « Elle a besoin de toi. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, une nuit seule dans mon appartement ne va pas me tuer »

James sourit doucement et Lily se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser.

« Tu es quelqu'un de bien, James Potter » Assura-t-elle en lui posant un bisou du la joue pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit.

« Tu viendras demain ? On part à neuf heures, d'ici même »

« J'essayerai » Promit-elle avant de passer la porte d'entrée et de transplaner chez elle. Elle était un peu déçue de ne pas avoir passé la nuit avec James comme prévu mais surtout, très touchée de voir à quel point il se souciait de ses amis. Oh oui, c'était définitivement quelqu'un de bien.

* * *

**And for the first time I've opend up my eyes This was my worst love (Three Days Grace, Last to know)**

Le silence s'éternisait. Myra était debout, face à lui, les yeux exorbités, les poings serrés, la bouche ouverte mais elle ne bougeait plus. Elle était figée dans cette expression d'horreur et d'incrédulité qui lui broyait le cœur d'une manière insupportable. Sirius aurait voulu s'écrouler devant elle, la supplier à genoux, lui dire à quel il était désolé, à quel point il n'avait jamais voulu ça, à quel point il l'aimait. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait plus. Il avait perdu ce droit et il n'en avait jamais été si conscient qu'à ce moment précis.

Alors il ne dit rien, resta assis devant elle, complètement à nu, espérant tout de même qu'elle pourrait comprendre. Mais comment ? Comment pourrait-elle encore juste le regarder après ça ? Il l'avait laissée partir sans se battre, il avait couché avec d'autres qu'elle et maintenant... maintenant tout ce qui lui arrivait n'était qu'un juste retour des choses pour ce qu'il lui avait fait de mal.

« Myra... » Finit-il par soupirer

« Non » Son ton était dur, froid, détaché, à l'antipode de la détresse sans nom qu'exprimait son visage – et qu'il devait sans doute montrer également. « Je t'interdis de me parler ! Je ne veux plus te voir, jamais ! Je ne veux plus t'approcher ni t'entendre ! Comment... Comment as-tu pu Sirius ? » Les larmes roulaient à présent sur ses joues et le jeune homme aurait juste voulu tendre la main vers elle... mais jamais elle ne le laisserait plus. C'était fini cette fois. A jamais. Un horrible sentiment de vide et d'impuissance l'envahit. Tout était fini. « COMMENT AS-TU PU ETRE AUSSI IDIOT ? »

Il secoua la tête. « Je ne sais pas » L'air passait difficilement dans ses poumons et il sentait ses yeux brûlés et pour la première fois de sa vie, il se fichait bien qu'un homme ne pleure pas – parce qu'il avait tout perdu à présent. « Je ne sais pas » Sa tête bougeait toute seule de gauche à droite et ses doigts tremblaient « Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire, My- »

« CE QUE TU VAS FAIRE ? » Hurla-t-elle, sa détresse remplacée par de la colère. « Je vais te dire ce que tu vas faire, Sirius, Merde ! Tu vas lever ton cul de ce canapé et tu vas aller soutenir cette pauvre fille que tu as engrossé comme un con et qui est sûrement en train de vivre les pires heures de sa vie ! Tu vas assumer les conséquences de tes putains d'acte, comme l'homme que j'ai connu l'a toujours fait ! Tu vas assumer tes responsabilités, bordel, Sirius ! Tu vas... Tu vas... » Les sanglots rendirent le reste de la phrase inintelligible. « Je te déteste »

« Je suis désolé » Répéta Sirius, le souffle coupé, figé, perdu. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il ne voulait plus jamais voir Calix. Il ne voulait pas, il ne pouvait pas- il – Il voulait tout oublier et prétendre que tout ça n'avait jamais existé. Disparaitre.

« Ne deviens pas connard en plus de te conduire comme tel » Finit par cracher Myriam. L'immobilisme de Sirius la rendait encore plus malade que le reste. Il n'était pas responsable – du moins, il ne pouvait pas l'avoir prévu – de cet accident, mais s'il ne faisait rien, s'il tournait le dos à cette pauvre fille, elle ne pourrait jamais plus le regarder dans les yeux. Il n'était pas ce genre de type. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir aimé ce genre de type.

Penser à la fille qui portait l'enfant de Sirius – Oh, Merlin, _l'enfant de Sirius_ – la remplit d'une bouffée de rage sans nom. C'était elle qu'il aimait, elle qu'il aurait dû épouser, aimer jusqu'à jamais, avec elle qu'il aurait dû avoir des enfants. Une autre lui avait tout volé. Myriam sentit des instincts, d'horribles et terribles instincts, de meurtre et de vengeance la remplir et c'en fut trop. Elle tourna les talons et s'enfuit de l'appartement qui avait abrité tant de ses bons souvenirs et qui serait à présent toujours synonyme de désastre.

Elle erra dans les rues pendant un moment, perdue, à la recherche de quelque chose dont elle ignorait tout. Elle ne ressentait plus de colère, de douleur ou de peine. Son esprit était anesthésié. Ses yeux voyaient sans regarder, ses oreilles entendaient sans écouter, ses pas l'emmenaient dans aucune direction. Au bout d'un moment, le froid envahit le bout de ses doigts et elle sursauta en s'apercevant qu'elle était arrivée à Grodric's Hollow. Elle ferma les yeux. Combien de temps avait-elle dû marcher ? Trois heures, quatre ? Avait-elle transplaner sans même s'en rendre compte ? Elle ne connaissait même pas le chemin pour venir par les campagnes.

Peu importe. Elle savait que James était la seule personne qu'elle supporterait de voir à cet instant précis. Le seul qui comprendrait sans demander. Le seul qui l'aiderait à survivre à travers ça, comme il l'avait fait un mois plus tôt quand tout s'était ... Quand... Et...

« Hey, Patmol ! T'as presque trois heures de retard mec ! » La voix assourdie de son ami la ramena à la réalité. La chaleur du hall l'étouffa et les sanglots qui s'étaient taris reprirent de plus bel, elle l'entendit prononcer son nom et la chose suivante qu'elle comprit c'est qu'elle était dans les bras protecteur de son meilleur ami et que le monde pouvait s'écrouler parce qu'à présent, elle était en sécurité.

Elle dut parler à un moment, expliquer quelque chose de vague à propos de Sirius, de cette horreur, sans que les mots puissent vraiment quitter sa gorge. Il ne la poussa pas, la prit contre lui et la conduisit dans sa chambre. Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, il revint, se coucha à côté d'elle et elle s'endormit, bercée par ses bras et ses mots de réconfort. James, lui, au moins, serait toujours là.

* * *

**All I want is a little of the good life All I need is to have a good time (Three Days Grace, The Good Life)**

Le lendemain, c'est presque sans surprise que Lily se retrouva en chemin pour Godric's Hollow, un petit sac de voyage de à la main. Elle y avait réfléchi, pas trop tout de même, et était arrivé à la conclusion que ça lui manquait d'avoir un groupe d'ami et que si elle voulait faire partie de celui-là, c'était une occasion à ne pas manquer. Et puis, elle n'était pas contre quelques jours au bord de la plage. Le soleil brillait déjà fort et d'après la radio, le sud du pays était en train de vivre la première vague de chaleur de l'année. Tout était parfait.

Elle arriva devant la maison de James en même temps que Peter et Sandra. Ils étaient enlacés et se murmuraient quelque chose à l'oreille quand elle les vit. Ils étaient vraiment mignons... quand ils ne se disputaient pas. Elle espérait grandement qu'au cours de ces deux jours, les Maraudeurs pourraient tenir leur langue et Sandra son venin. Les tensions n'étaient généralement pas ce qui garantissait une bonne ambiance...

Dans le hall de la maison, Remus et Michèle étaient déjà là. Visiblement, la jeune femme avait pris James au mot quand il lui avait proposé de l'accompagner et désormais, elle faisait plus ample connaissance avec la cavité buccale de Remus. Sandra se racla la gorge et le jeune couple se sépara en rougissant légèrement. D'après ce que Lily avait compris, le repas de la veille n'était que le second rendez-vous de Remus et Michèle, même s'ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps. D'après ce que James lui en avait glissé, Remus n'avait pas beaucoup de chance avec les filles – sur ce coup-ci, cependant, il s'était surpassé.

Lily fut ravie de voir que Sandra resta calme et détendue malgré la présence de _deux_ femmes aux alentours de Peter. Peut-être allait-elle lui lâcher la bride pour les deux jours à venir ?

« Je ne veux rien entendre » retentit soudain la voix de James dans le couloir. Les cinq jeunes gens se regardèrent en souriant. Il semblait qu'une dispute avait lieu dans la chambre du jeune homme qui ignorait que ses amis étaient déjà là. « Tu vas aller dans la douche, t'habiller et tu viendras avec nous à Brighton »

Une voix féminine répondit quelque chose qu'ils ne purent comprendre et Lily sentit son estomac se tordre. Il y avait une femme dans la chambre de James ?

« J'ai déjà fait ta valise et- » Interruption féminine « Oui, j'ai forcé la porte de ton appartement avec la clé que tu m'as donnée. Quelque gangster je suis ! Et donc- » Nouvelle interruption « Et tu crois que je vais te laisser toute seule ici à broyer du noir ? Tu viens ou personne n'ira. Tu veux vraiment avoir tous les autres sur le dos ? »

Remus leva les yeux au ciel. « Comme si elle pouvait en avoir quelque chose à faire de nous »

« Tu sais à qui il parle ? » S'étonna Lily. Elle se doutait que ce devait être quelqu'un que James connaissait très bien puisqu'il avait apparemment la clé de son appartement mais la seule fille qui était proche de lui était Myriam et elle n'avait pas dormi dans sa chambre, non ? Après tout, ils étaient amis et Sirius était très proche de James il ne ferait pas quelque chose comme ça... même si visiblement, ça ne le dérangeait pas de dormir avec une autre femme après l'avoir mise à la porte pour consoler sa meilleure amie, songea acerbement Lily. Elle ressentait un mélange étrange d'amertume et de colère, peut-être une petit peu de jalousie mais son esprit logique lui répétait qu'elle n'avait pas à juger James. Après tout, ils n'étaient pas ensemble et il faisait ce qu'il voulait avec qui il le voulait.

Remus n'eut pas le temps de répondre.

« MYRIAM ! » S'écria la voix de James, beaucoup plus puissante « Vas prendre ta douche ou je te jure qui j'y vais avec toi ! Je n'ai aucun problème à te voir nue ! »

Sandra renifla d'un air méprisant à côté de Peter. « Que c'est étonnant... »

Lily se sentit soulagée de savoir que ce n'était pas une conquête de James qui était là mais une amie à lui. Sans doute avait-il passé la nuit sur le canapé. Oui, il n'était pas assez mufle pour amener une autre fille chez lui après avoir proposé à Lily de passer le matin... Même si, strictement, elle ne pourrait rien lui dire s'il le faisait. Il n'y avait aucune promesse entre eux.

Il y eut un bruit de verre cassé et quelques instants plus tard, James débarqua dans le hall avec une belle entaille sur l'épaule en grommelant contre des '_fichus talents de Poursuiveuse_'. Il se stoppa net en voyant les cinq autres chez lui et, sans paraitre le moins gêné de n'être vêtu que de sous-vêtements (_ne regarde pas Lily, ne regarde pas, ne- Oh Merlin, pourquoi me fait-il ça ?_) et jura. « Il est déjà neuf heures ? »

« Des problèmes avec ta dulcinée, Cornedrue ? » Se moqua doucement Remus. Au fond du couloir, l'eau de la douche commença à couler.

« Des fois, je me demande lequel des deux est le plus borné » grogna le jeune homme en repoussant ses lunettes sur son nez « Tu veux bien me soigner ? » Demanda-t-il en montrant son épaule

Remus sortit sa baguette « Elle t'a balancé le réveil dessus ? »

« Un verre d'eau » James leva les yeux au ciel « Elle est cinglée, je te jure »

« Ne me demande lequel des deux l'est le plus » Corrobora Remus en lançant un sort d'aseptisation puis de guérison.

Michèle se pencha à l'oreille de Lily. « Tu sais qui est le deuxième ? »

« Sans doute Sirius » Chuchota Lily qui était assez contente de ne pas être la seule non-intime du groupe pendant ce voyage. Même si Michèle restait une poupée blonde gonflable, elle était assez sympathique et loin des autres filles avec le même physique. Même Sandra avait fini par lui concéder cela la veille. « C'est l'ex petit ami de Myriam, la- »

« Oh, oui, je me souviens » S'exclama Michèle « Ils venaient souvent déjeuner à la boulangerie quand Remus y travaillait. C'est tellement dommage qu'ils aient rompu. Ils étaient tellement mignons ensemble »

« Tu penses que c'est une bonne idée d'inviter Myra à un voyage où Sirius vient ? » Demanda Remus en terminant par lancer un petit sort de rafraichissement sur l'épaule de James où quelques gouttes de sang restaient.

« Patmol ne vient pas. Il m'a appelé par cheminée ce matin. » James grogna « Ce matin _à cinq heures_. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont foutu hier soir tous les deux mais ça les a bien remués »

« Elle ne t'a rien dit ? »

« Rien qui avait du sens »

« On devrait peut-être aller voir comment va Sirius avant de partir ? » Proposa Peter

James secoua la tête « Il n'est pas là »

« J'ai essayé de discuter avec lui hier soir » Dit Remus « Mais il restait complètement muet. Un vrai mur de pierre. Il ne m'a même pas dit qu'il ne viendrait pas quand je lui ai dit à tantôt avant d'aller chercher Michèle »

« Je sais » Soupira James en passant sa main dans ses cheveux « Même à moi il a refusé de parler. J'y ai passé une heure ce matin tout ça pour qu'il finisse par m'aboyer dessus avant de se tirer »

« Typique » Souffla Peter

Lily ne voyait pas très bien comment Sirius avait pu 'aboyer' sur James – sans doute était-ce une façon de dire qu'ils s'étaient disputés ? – mais Myriam débarqua à ce moment là, habillée, les cheveux mouillés et le visage fermé, et les garçons arrêtèrent immédiatement de parler du jeune homme. Ce ne devait vraiment être facile qu'il y ait une telle rupture au sein de leur groupe, surtout que James semblait être à la fois le meilleur ami de Myriam et de Sirius. Oui, ça ne devait pas être évident à gérer comme situation...

« Heu, James ? Je sais qu'on va dans une station balnéaire et qu'il fait grand soleil mais si tu sors comme ça, je te promets qu'on t'arrêtera pour attentat à la pudeur » Déclara Myriam en posant sa main sur le ventre de son ami.

Les yeux de Lily se fixèrent sur cette main. Elle déglutit. Les amitiés platoniques permettaient-elles ce genre de gestes ?

« Ils ont l'air plutôt proche, non ? » Souffla Michèle à côté d'elle. Lily acquiesça avec tension. Elle n'aimait pas du tout ce qu'elle voyait et n'aimait pas du tout ne pas aimer ce qu'elle voyait. James était un ami, juste un ami, avec qui elle couchait. Point barre. Il pouvait avoir ce genre d'amitié avec Myriam également. Ca ne la regardait pas. Elle s'en fichait.

« Peste » Siffla James avant de poser un bisou sur la joue de son amie et d'aller s'habiller. Il fut de retour en quelques minutes et tout le groupe se dirigea vers la cheminée de la maison pour se rendre à Brighton. Peter et Sandra, qui avaient déjà été passé un week-end en amoureux dans la villa des parents de James, passèrent en premier, suivi de près par Remus et Michèle qui semblaient incapables de se lâcher la main. Resta James, Myriam et Lily qui se regardèrent un moment en chien de faïence avant que James en fasse une petite révérence ridicule en déclarant « honneur aux dames »

Myra leva les yeux au ciel, Lily secoua la tête et les deux jeunes femmes rentrèrent dans la cheminée double en s'écriant le nom de leur destination. Comme elle s'y était attendue, Lily se prit les pieds dans la cheminée d'arrivée et s'étala de tout son long sous les rires des cinq autres. Quand James débarqua quelques secondes plus tard, il eut le culot de lui demander ce qu'elle faisait par terre...

Lily se releva avec autant de dignité qu'elle pouvait et regarda autour d'elle. Son souffle se coupa. Elle se tenait dans une gigantesque pièce aux murs blancs, brillants, régulièrement coupés par d'immenses baies vitrées qui donnaient sur une mer agitée. Le soleil rayonnait jusqu'au centre de la pièce. Le long des hauts murs, il y avait plusieurs portraits dont les hommes étaient tous étrangement semblables à James –sûrement ses aïeuls. Les traits de famille – cheveux noirs ébouriffés, les lunettes et les oreilles décollées – semblaient être une particularité typique de tous les Potter.

« Alors » James se dirigea vers une porte en bois sombre qui tranchait dans la luminosité de la grande pièce qui, au vu du mobilier, était la salle à manger. « Il y a six chambres : une au fond du couloir, trois à l'étage et deux au deuxième à côté du grenier. Peter, Sandra, puisque les sons montent, je vous propose de prendre une de celles d'en-haut »

Sandra fusilla James du regard « Tu crois qu'on est venu ici pour s'envoyer en l'air ? »

James sourit d'un air glauque qui lui donnait un air légèrement pervers. « La dernière fois, je n'ai pu dormir plus de trois heures »

« Et je t'ai déjà dit mille fois que c'était elle » Elle pointa Myriam du doigt « qui faisait tout ce raffut. Peter et moi savons nous montrer discrets, nous »

Myriam leva les yeux au ciel et ses joues semblèrent reprendre un peu de couleurs « Tu rigoles ? On essayait juste de couvrir _vos _bruits »

« De toute façon » reprit James en posant un regard inquiet sur son amie, « Sirius n'est pas là donc vous êtes le seul couple et j'exige que vous alliez en _haut_ »

« Reste plus qu'à espérer que les sommiers ne grincent pas » Dit Michèle d'un air Sainte-Nitouche, faisant sourire tout le mode. Peter avait les oreilles plus rouges que des tomates mûres.

« Michèle et moi, on va se dévouer pour prendre les chambres au premier. » Souffla Remus. « On connait de très bons sorts d'insonorisation avec toutes les machines qui tournent à la boulangerie »

« Les ? » répéta James « Chacun une ? »

« Oui, James. » grinça Remus d'un air mauvais « Chacun une. »

« Okay, okay » James attrapa sa valise « Je- Myra où tu crois aller comme ça ? »

« Je prends celle du bas ! » S'écria la jeune fille en s'encourant dans la maison.

James resta interdit un moment, posa ses yeux sur Lily puis s'élança vers la sortie de la pièce à son tour « Je suis au premier ! »

Lily vit les regards désolés de Peter et Sandra sur elle. A quel point les murs de la maison pouvaient-ils être fins ? Ils installèrent rapidement leurs affaires dans les chambres, firent les lits pour ne pas avoir à le faire le soir, puis profitèrent du reste de la journée pour flemmarder dans la ville.

Ils allèrent à la plage, paressèrent sur leurs serviettes, tentèrent de se mettre à l'eau sans grand succès, firent des château de sable comme des gamins en se régalant des regards admiratifs des Moldus face à leurs structures incroyables (magie aidant, bien sûr) et firent même une partie de Beach volet qui se solda sur la défaite écrasante de Michèle, Remus et Myra face à Peter, James et Lily. Sandra s'était instauré arbitre d'entrée de jeu et personne n'avait protesté : d'après ce qu'avait compris Lily, Sandra était très mauvaise perdante et tout le monde était satisfait qu'elle reste en dehors de la compétition.

Même si Lily aurait bien voulu pouvoir s'isoler de temps à autre avec James comme Remus et Michèle ou Peter et Sandra le faisaient de temps en temps, elle passa une très agréable journée. Pour dire vrai, elle ne se souvenait même plus de la dernière fois qu'elle s'était autant amusée. Elle se sentait désormais très à l'aise en compagnie des filles, Sandra semblait avoir décidé d'oublier sa mauvaise humeur pour la journée et Michèle était définitivement plus sympathique qu'elle ne le laissait supposer de prime abord. Même Myra, qui au début du jour avait semblée peu incline à se détendre, sembla prendre plaisir à être parmi eux.

Les garçons, pour faire les fiers, entamèrent une bataille dans la mer du Nord de laquelle ils ressortirent moins de dix minutes plus tard entièrement gelés. Comme Michèle et Sandra étaient parties soigner leurs petits-amis respectifs de leurs engelures, James avait déclaré comme un bienheureux qu'il ne fallait pas que Myriam et Lily se battent pour son corps – elles l'avaient planté sur place et étaient allées manger une glace. Le jeune homme avait fini par les retrouver un quart d'heures plus tard, se plaignant qu'il en avait marre de tenir la chandelle...

Lily en avait profité pour apprendre à connaître un peu mieux les deux jeunes gens et s'était laissé attendrir de la manière dont James traitait Myra, comme si elle était en porcelaine et sur le point de se briser mais surtout, sans lui laisser voir qu'il se faisait du souci. Lily devinait qu'elle n'était pas le genre de fille qui aimait être prise en pitié. Plus elle apprenait à le connaître et plus elle prenait conscience que James était vraiment une personne formidable et un ami sans faille. Il semblait toujours deviner à l'avance ce que Myriam voulait – ou, plus précisément, ne voulait pas – et il avait un don hors du commun pour lui rendre le sourire quand elle se faisait distante.

C'est quand le soleil commença à tomber dans le ciel et que l'atmosphère devint rougeoyante que les jeunes gens prirent conscience que le temps avait passé. Ils rentrèrent rapidement à la villa après avoir fait quelques provisions pour le repas du soir. L'ambiance était détendue et calme après tous les excès de l'après-midi. Lily devait reconnaitre que venir à ce petit week-end avait été une merveilleuse idée. Ca faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi bien.

« Les filles, nous avons eu une super idée » S'exclama James dès que le groupe eut passé la porte d'entrée

« Si les mots 'vous faites la cuisine' passa ta bouche, James Potter... » Prévint Myriam d'un ton stricte qui fit rire tout le monde – sauf Peter.

« Tu ne vas pas le laisser cuisiner, hein ? » S'inquiéta-t-il « Mon estomac ne s'en est pas encore remis ! »

« Queudvert ! Faux frère ! » Prétendit se vexer James « Et non, Myra, quand me suis-je comporté comme un enfoiré la dernière fois ? »

Les yeux de la jeune fille brillèrent « J'ai vraiment le droit de répondre ? »

« C'était une question rhétorique »

« Oh, mais j'avais plein d'exemples. Tiens, pas plus tard qu'il y a quinze jours, tu m'as trainée dans un bar échangiste sans mon accord ! »

Lily sentit son cœur accélérer doucement dans sa poitrine. Elle fixa son regard sur la baie vitrée et prétendit ne pas entendre la conversation. Il était hors de question qu'elle laisse deviner à quelqu'un sa présence ce soir là. Elle avait tissé beaucoup de liens avec les autres durant cette journée mais elle n'était certainement pas prête à ce qu'il découvre ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle-même avait toujours du mal à l'accepter.

« Attends » Les arrêta Remus « Depuis quand tous les deux, vous... » James et Myra se tournèrent vers Remus avec un air carnassier. James passa sa main dans le dos de son ami et l'embrassa sur la joue.

« Tu me connais, Lunard » Ironisa Myriam d'un ton volontairement ridicule « J'adore faire une tournante avec les Maraudeurs... »

« Et si vous nous parliez de votre super idée ? » Intervint Lily qui avait repéré Sandra se tendre et sur le point de dire une méchanceté. Elle devenait bonne à ce jeu. Elle avait désormais sa place toute trouvée dans ce groupe si soudé : elle était capable de désamorcer presque toutes les crises avant même qu'elles arrivent. Un vrai démineur.

« On va vous laisser passer une soirée entre filles » Expliqua Remus en observant Sandra qui semblait avoir avalé un fer à cheval, Michèle dont les sourcils parfaitement épilés formaient une ligne droite sur son front, Myriam qui avait l'air d'avoir été promise à l'abattoir et Lily qui était étrangement souriante et résignée. « Euh, c'est une... bonne idée, non ? »

« Tirez-vous tout de suite avant qu'on vous attache à vos chaises » Grogna Myra en faisant un vague geste vers la porte.

« Vraiment ? » Demanda James avec espoir « Tu ferais ça ? » Il ne reçut qu'un regard dégoûté en réponse.

« Mais... pourquoi ? » Geint Sandra en observant d'un œil critique sa compagnie féminine : une pimbèche, une blondasse et une rouquine (ce qui, en soi, était presque le plus gros défaut chez une personne selon elle)

« Plutôt pour qui » Corrigea Myriam avec un soupir. Son visage était presque aussi tendu que la veille quand elle avait débarqué chez James à l'improviste. Sans même réfléchir, Lily traversa le groupe et vint se placer à côté d'elle pour lui apporter un support moral implicite. Comme si elle avait compris son attention, la brune sourit doucement. Lily n'avait pas besoin d'une grande discussion à cœur ouvert pour comprendre qu'il s'était passé quelque chose avec Sirius – quelque chose qui l'avait profondément blessée. Pourtant, Lily voyait mal ce qui pourrait être pire que voir le garçon avec qui on a été des années sortir avec une ribambelle de filles – enfin, elle n'en savait que ce qu'on lui en avait dit.

« Roh, non. Tu vas passer la soirée avec Sirius ? »

« Sandra » Souffla Peter « Ce n'est pas- »

« Tu te rappelles ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois ? »

Lily vit tout le monde excepté Michèle et Sandra, lever les yeux au ciel.

« De toute façon, tu n'as pas ton mot à dire » Décréta James « Notre pote a besoin de nous et on va le voir, point barre. Peter, tu viens ? »

« Peter, non ! »

« Sandra » Intervint Lily en posant sa main sur l'avant-bras de la jeune fille. Quelque part, elle savait que Peter n'avait certainement pas mérité de se retrouver entre deux feus de cette manière. « Laisse-les. Je suis sûre qu'ils seront sages » Lily jeta un coup d'œil aux trois garçons « Euh, raisonnables tout du moins. Et puis, une soirée entre filles, ça va être sympa » Elle espérait surtout que son ton était plus convaincant qu'hypocrite.

« J'ai tout ce qu'il faut pour faire des Margarita. Quand tu auras gouté, tu oublieras même que Peter a un jour existé » Promit Michèle en adressant à Sandra un de ses sourires éblouissants exaspérants.

« Vite, les mecs, une accalmie » James se précipita sur la porte mais Remus prit le temps d'aller embrasser Michèle d'abord, à la manière qu'ont tous les jeunes couples de se dire au-revoir comme s'il s'agissait d'adieu et Lily dut à nouveau fixer son regard sur la baie vitrée pour se retenir d'avoir le même comportement avec James. Il n'était pas son petit ami, ils couchaient juste ensemble, de temps à autre. Ca n'avait aucune importance. Aucune. Peter voulut embrasser Sandra avant de partir mais sa façon de le fusiller du regard sembla le dissuader.

Dès que les garçons eurent passé la porte, Michèle se précipita sur la cuisine et Myriam mit une musique entrainante. Sandra et Lily échangèrent un regard.

« Ca promet d'être une soirée intéressante... »

* * *

**It's time for me to take a stand I need a change and I need it fast [Three Days Grace, The Good Life]**

« J'en reviens pas. Pourquoi tu te laisses castrer par cette fille comme ça ? » James rangea sa baguette dans sa poche et sortit de la ruelle qui servait à transplaner à côté de l'appartement de Sirius

« Tombe amoureux, et on en reparle » Répliqua Peter en époussetant ses genoux. Il avait toujours tendance à être déséquilibré à la réception. A force, les autres avaient même fini par arrêter de se moquer de lui.

« Oh, je suis déjà tombé amoureux ! »

Remus secoua la tête « Non, Cornedrue. Il y a une sacrée différence entre te convaincre d'être amoureux et être amoureux »

James se stoppa dans la rue. « C'est ce que vous pensez ? Je n'étais pas amoureux de Cassy peut-être ? Ou Anna ? »

« Cassy était trop casse-noisette pour que quiconque tombe amoureux d'elle »

« Et par noisette, Peter parle bien des tiennes, Jamesie »

« Et on ne fait pas à une fille qu'on aime ce que tu as fait à Annabelle »

Les traits de James se durcirent et il gravit les escaliers de l'immeuble sans ajouter un mot. Remus souffla. « T'as a été dur, là »

« Tu préfères qu'il passe les prochaines semaines à se morfondre encore ? Ou qu'il fréquente des clubs comme le Gravitz à la recherche de pauvres filles paumées en couple ? Tu connais James »

« Ouais, ça ne lui fera aucun bien de fréquenter une fille qui est déjà en couple » Acquiesça Remus « Il a besoin de reprendre un peu d'estime de lui »

« SIRIUS ! » La voix de James raisonna dans toute la cage d'escalier. Les deux autres Maraudeurs échangèrent un regard et se précipitèrent vers l'étage. James était devant la porte de l'appartement et presque sur le point de la défoncer. Remus secoua la tête et utilisa sa clé pour entrer chez lui.

« Quel boucan, les mecs » La voix de Sirius était pâteuse et provenait de derrière le sofa du salon. Les cadavres de six bières jonchaient la table basse et une bouteille de Scotch à moitié entamée trainait sur le sol. Pas besoin d'être expert pour comprendre qu'il allait mal – et peut-être encore plus que Myriam qui s'était trainée toute la journée.

« Fallait surtout pas venir ouvrir la porte, mec » Râla James en venant s'installer à côté de lui « T'as dormi de la nuit ? »

« Faudra faire moins de bruit quand le gosse sera là » Continua Sirius comme s'il n'avait pas entendu James. La bouteille qu'il tenait à la main sembla gagner sa bouche toute seule « moins de bruit »

James fronça les sourcils. « Quel gosse, Patmol ? »

« Le mien »

Le silence tomba dans la pièce.

« Patmol... »

« La ferme. Tous les trois. Tirez-vous »

« Tu rêves mon pote » S'exclama James passant son bras derrière les épaules de Sirius pour lui tapoter l'épaule... et lui voler sa bouteille d'alcool. « C'est quoi ce truc ? Tu vaux mieux qu'un Whisly bon marché, vieux »

« James... »

« Patmol » Reprit le jeune homme d'un ton plus sérieux « Dans la douche. Pas de discours, personne ne va te prendre la tête ce soir. On va passer du bon temps »

« Je suis pas d'humeur pour les putes non plus, James »

« Non, non, non. Je t'ai déjà dit, on ne paye pas une femme, jamais. Sauf au Pretty Witch »

Sirius se redressa. « Je vais m'habiller »

« Oh non » Souffla Remus

« Si jamais Sandra apprend ça... »

* * *

**Who will pay for all the things you've done I'm not the only one (Lost and lonely/The Rasmus)**

« Danse avec moi ! » Lily éclata de rire et tira Myra sur ses pieds pour l'obliger à la suivre sur la piste improvisée au milieu du salon. Dans les canapés, Michèle et Sandra étaient écroulées de rire et semblaient avoir enterré la hache de guerre après la troisième Margarita.

Les deux filles se laissèrent porter par les boum boum de la musique pour se déhancher d'une façon éhonté qu'aucune d'entre elles n'aurait osé essayer en présence de public masculin. Les rires résonnaient de toute part dans la pièce et les yeux pleuraient régulièrement des larmes de rire.

Au bout d'un moment, essoufflées, les deux filles se laissèrent tomber sur le fauteuil et se désaltérèrent grâce à la boisson acidulée préparée avec soin par Michèle. Il fallait reconnaitre qu'elle avait le coup de main – quoi de plus normal pour une ancienne barmaid ?

« Alors » Demanda Lily « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois que Peter est sorti avec Sirius ? » Cette question l'avait taraudée un bon moment – Sirius ne pouvait pas être si terrible, non ?

Sandra grimaça. « Ca, c'est classé condentio – confitentiel »

Myriam rit bêtement. « C'était le soir où James l'a fait boire et l'a obligée à parler de ses fantasmes. Hein Sansan ? »

« Ces mecs sont dangereux, Lily » Assura la jeune femme en se penchant vers la rousse comme pour lui confier un secret. « Je n'ose même pas imaginer où ils sont là »

« Le Pretty Witch » Assura Myriam

« Le... club de striptease ? »

« Ah ah, tu connais les bonnes adresses dis donc Michèle ! »

La blonde rougit et se renfrogna un peu. « Tous les mecs ne sont pas aussi classe que Remus »

« Euh, tu as compris que Remus est _aussi_ dans cette boite en ce moment ? » Souligna Sandra

« Mais il ne m'a pas demandé d'argent pour y aller »

« Et ca ne vous dérange pas que vos copains aillent dans ce genre d'endroit ? » S'étonna Lily. Elle ne pensait qu'elle supporterait si bien ce genre de comportement.

Michèle haussa les épaules et le visage de Sandra montra qu'elle n'était pas favorable du tout à cette idée. « Moi je détestais que Sirius y aille jusqu'à ce que je l'accompagne. Ils font ça pour se marrer et se vider l'esprit, ça n'a rien de dangereux »

« C'est tellement pas dangereux que ton mec s'est tiré avec la première pouf croisée » Lança Sandra

« Pourquoi tu es aussi aigrie ? » Demanda Michèle d'un air bête

« Elle est frustrée ! » Gloussa Myra

Lily fronça les sourcils « Je croyais qu'elle faisait justement trop de bruit la nuit avec Peter ? »

« Peter est quelqu'un de formidable et le reste, c'est personnel »

« Oh allez. Si on ne parle pas de sexe, quel intérêt à une soirée entre filles ? » Michèle resservit un verre à tout le monde « Moi je dis, on peut connaitre la nature d'un homme par la manière dont il fait l'amour »

Myra commença à ricaner comme une oie « Sa nature ? Tu le vois au naturel, c'est sûr mais... »

« Non, je veux dire les types égoïstes ou »

« Ceux qui prennent soin de toi » Soupira Myra en fermant les yeux. Elle les rouvrit rapidement et reprit d'un ton chargé d'émotion « Sirius donnait toujours l'impression que j'étais ce qu'il y a de plus important au monde. C'est fou ce que ça me manque »

« J'aurais crû qu'il était plus démonstrations physiques que mièvreries » Commenta Sandra

« Les démonstrations physiques sont presque toujours second degré avec lui. Mais quand il ouvre sa carapace... » Myriam cligna des yeux et essuya quelques larmes sur ses joues « Et merde. Quelle conne »

Lily serra le genou de son amie pour lui apporter son soutien.

« Et James ? » Demanda Sandra d'un air intéressé.

Lily redressa la tête, pensant que la question s'adressait à elle, mais se souvint à temps qu'elle n'était pas sensée avoir couché avec James. C'est en tournant la tête qu'elle s'aperçut que Sandra s'adressait toujours à Myriam. Et ça la frappa.

« Tu es sortie avec James ? »

« C'était en sixième année » Déclara Sandra à sa place. « Le couple le plus populaire de l'école et puis d'un coup, au bout de deux mois, fini et à peine trente jours plus tard, elle s'affiche avec Sirius. Tu parles d'une soi-disant prude... »

« C'est pas aussi simple » Souffla Myriam.

« C'est très simple. Tu es tombée amoureuse de Sirius pendant que tu sortais avec son meilleur ami. Classique » Intervint Michèle « Moins classique que vous soyez tous restés amis »

« Parce que James est sorti avec moi parce que je l'ai presque supplié » Avoua Myra avant de brusquement froncer les sourcils et de renifler son verre comme si elle avait peur d'avoir été abusée sur la boisson « J'étais presque aussi pathétique à 16 ans qu'Annabelle »

« Personne ne peut être aussi pathétique » Renifla Sandra avec mépris

« Le fait est que je n'ai pas couché avec James et que ce n'est même pas passé près » Coupa court Myra

« Tout le monde couchait avec James à l'époque » Ricana Sandra. Myriam sourit et commença à rire doucement « Quoi ? C'est vrai ! »

« C'est pas faux, ouais »

« A ce point là ? » S'étonna Michèle, écho des propres questions de Lily

« Il était à l'ouest. Quoi que je préfère le James salaud à celui qui se laisse aveuglé par des filles comme Cassy ou Annabelle »

« Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'elles avaient de si terrible ces filles ? » S'insurgea Lily

« Cassy était vénale, ni plus ni moins » Déclara Myriam « James voyait rien mais son père a pris peur et il a prétendu qu'ils avaient perdu tout leur fric. Cassy a même pas attendu deux heures pour plaquer James. Il était si choqué qu'il a même pas pensé à lui en vouloir »

Lily acquiesça d'un air concerné. Elle comprenait mieux la réaction de Sirius le matin où il l'avait trouvée chez James. Si effectivement il était tombé sous le charme de ce genre de fille par le passé...

« Et Annabelle était un cas » Continua Sandra « Elle était pas spécialement moche mais elle n'avait aucun respect d'elle-même. »

« Chaque fois qu'on lui faisait un compliment, elle prenait pour une moquerie » Se souvint Myriam en levant les yeux au ciel

« Et plutôt qu'être flattée qu'un type comme James Potter tombe amoureux d'elle, elle arrêtait pas de penser qu'il l'utilisait pour Merlin sait quoi, ou qu'il avait honte d'elle et plein de conneries du genre »

« James nous a même raconté qu'elle refusait de coucher avec lui sans couverture au-dessus d'eux ou à la lumière tellement elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voit » Raconta Myriam « Le pauvre, au bout de quatre mois, il était plus frustré qu'un célibataire abstinent. On l'excuserait presque de l'avoir trompée »

« Il l'a trompée ? » Répéta Lily. Elle n'était pas sûre d'aimer ce qu'elle apprenait sur James ce soir.

« Alcool et frustration ne font pas bon ménage » Philosopha Myriam « Je crois que c'est plus ce qu'il a fait qui l'a retourné que la rupture. Il est resté presque deux mois sans copine après ça, j'avais jamais vu James comme ça. Il n'avait eu personne depuis Anna jusqu'à la nuit où on t'a rencontrée »

« Et toi, Lily, tu n'as pas de copain ? » Demanda Michèle « Ou tu es ici pour te rapprocher de James ? »

« Quoi ? Non ! » Se défendit Lily d'un ton un peu trop aigu. À côté d'elle, Myra fronça les sourcils. « J'ai un petit ami. Il est à l'étranger pour le moment » Quel pays ? Allemagne ou Espagne ? Elle n'en avait plus aucune idée. Elle était définitivement en train de devenir la pire des petites amies. Quel genre de fille profite de l'absence de son copain pour s'enfuir à la mer avec les potes de son amant ?

« Oh. Et il est plutôt égoïste ou super attentionné ? » S'intéressa la blonde pour visiblement détendre l'ambiance.

« Euh, je, je dois aller aux toilettes » Bafouilla-t-elle, stupidement, effrayée que la vérité passe sa bouche. Si la façon de faire l'amour d'un homme permettait vraiment d'évaluer sa nature profonde, elle devrait commencer à se faire beaucoup de soucis sur le type avec qui elle comptait passer sa vie...

« Ben, j'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? » S'inquiéta Michèle en regardant s'éloigner Lily

« Crois-moi, Lily s'y connait en frustration » Les regards se braquèrent sur Sandra « Quoi ? Sullivan est mon ex-petit ami. Je sais comment il est »

« Nul ? » Proposa Myriam

« Non, même pas. Il a juste une idée très définie de la position de la femme dans une relation – enfin, de sa petite amie en tout cas. » Expliqua Sandra

« Comment ça ? Il est différent avec les ses non-copines ? »

Sandra se pinça les lèvres et se pencha en avant « Ok, je vous le dis mais silence hein, c'était juste quelques jours avant mon premier rendez-vous avec Peter. J'ai rencontré Sullivan dans un magasin, on a été boire un pot et ça a fini d'une manière très agréable » Un léger sourire apparut sur le visage de Sandra « Comme s'il avait perdu toutes ses inhibitions mais à voir la réaction de Lily, c'était exceptionnel »

Myra commença à compter quelques chose sur ses doigts. « Tu ne sors pas avec Peter depuis plus de deux ans, non ? » Sandra secoua la tête « Et tu dis que tu as couché avec lui juste avant de sortir avec Peter ? »

Elle acquiesça. « Pourquoi ? Il y a un problème ? »

« A part que ça fait plus de trois ans que Lily est avec lui ? »

Le visage de Sandra se ferma et elle pâlit dangereusement. « Le salopard. Il m'avait juré qu'il était célibataire ! Il était avec elle ? Bordel, quand je pensais qu'il avait changé cet enfoiré ! »

« Qui est un enfoiré ? » Intervint Lily en revenant dans la pièce. Il lui fit difficile d'éviter les regards lourds de sens échangés entre les trois filles. « Okay, y'en a marre de l'ambiance plombée. Myriam musique, Michèle cocktails, Sandra, avec moi, lumière d'ambiance » Ordonna Lily en sortant sa baguette « Il est temps de s'amuser un peu ! »

Les trois autres filles échangèrent des regards, incertaine de la marche à suivre. Fallait-il dire à Lily que Sullivan l'avait trompée l'année précédente ? Et avec l'une d'entre elles ? Sandra se leva et chuchota « Laissez-moi gérer ça » en sortant sa baguette pour invoquer des petites lucioles de fêtes. Rien ne la forçait à plomber la soirée de Lily, après tout...

Quand les garçons rentrèrent, quelques heures plus tard, ils furent plutôt étonnés de retrouver les quatre filles en train de sauter partout dans la pièce, dans des danses plutôt approximatives, et toutes complètement imbibées d'alcool. Quand elles les repérèrent, des cris aigus raisonnèrent – et ils prirent tous d'instinct un pas de recul – avant de se retrouver tiré de force sur ce dancefloor improvisé. James, particulièrement, aimait assez se retrouver entre Myriam et Lily. Bien sûr, si elles avaient entamé quelque danse sensuelle plutôt que ces petits bonds de chiot qui se noie, il aurait aux anges mais on ne peut pas tout avoir, n'est-ce pas ?

Il profita que l'alcool distrayait les autres pour prendre Lily plus étroitement dans ses bras, caresser son ventre, son dos, ses fesses et l'embrasser dans le cou.

Aussi, dix minutes plus tard, il ne s'expliquait toujours pas comment il était passé de caresser discrètement Lily à embrasser passionnément Myriam, sous le regard de la rouquine – et de tous les autres.


	8. 7 Où Lily ne sait plus où elle en est

Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que vous allez bien en ce magnifique samedi ensoleillé ^_^ Pas de grands discours, juste d'énormes merci à tous les reviewers, vous m'avez encore gâtée ^^

Merci beaucoup aux anonymes : **Dona, tina, ninon, LittlePeanut, sora, nina, Sam, X, miloute, mimi**, **Cassy Guardian** (_C'est ce qu'on appelle faire une bourde, non ? … quand je pense que pour une fois, je ne passe pas des heures à choisir soigneusement un prénom, ça m'apprendra ^^(et ça coûte cher de se faire pardonner avec toi dis donc ^^) Ta réaction sur Michèle m'a fait rire, en effet ces messieurs ne font pas dans la dentelle… James a ses excuses, hein, il n'est 'pas' avec Lily (ouais, bon, j'avoue, n'étant moi-même pas jalouse pour un sou, je fais ce que je peux pour donner plus d'esprit à mes persos^^) Allez, tant que j'y suis : je lis et j'aime beaucoup ta fic « une autre vision des choses », je la lis avec beaucoup d'intérêt quand j'ai le temps, l'énigme est vraiment très bien menée, bravo ^^)_

Et à ceux à qui j'ai/vais répondre :Melo'Potter, Layla Thrace, LaSilvana, Abelforth Dumbledore, AngelNott, Plumiere, Pixie-La-Folle, Valouw, GinLynn, JudyEllena

Bonne Lecture

* * *

_**Résumé du chapitre précédent : **Remus commence à sortir avec une fille magnifique nommée Michèle et l'invite à venir à la mer avec lui et les Maraudeurs. Myra apprend que Sirius a mis une fille enceinte et se réfugie chez James qui l'oblige à venir elle aussi à la mer, ainsi que Lily. Le soir, les garçons sortent Sirius pour lui changer les idées et les filles font la fête entre elles. Sandra avoue qu'elle a couché avec Sull juste avant de se mettre avec Peter, sans savoir qu'il était avec Lily à ce moment. Myriam explique qu'elle et James sont sortis ensemble en sixième année, juste avant Sirius, et que James a rompu avec Annabelle après l'avoir trompée. Lorsque les garçons rentrent, Myra se jette sur James et l'embrasse. _

**Rencontre sous X**

**Chapitre 7 **

**Où Lily ne sait plus où elle en est**

**I try to make it through my life I try to make it through these lies **(I don't care, Apocaliptica/Adam Gontie)

Lily se retourna dans son lit, deux, trois, quatre fois. Elle avait l'impression de ne plus être en Angleterre mais au beau milieu du pôle nord. Le froid mordant la dévorait de partout et elle sentait malgré elle ses doigts trembler et sa mâchoire se crisper. Dans sa poitrine, sa respiration était accélérée et douloureuse. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Quand elle s'était réveillée au beau milieu de la nuit avec un mal de tête carabiné, elle était allée vérifier le thermostat magique de la maison qui indiquait un joli 18°C. Pas de quoi se sentir mal sous une couette, même avec une gueule de bois.

Mais, depuis lors, elle ne faisait qu'avoir de plus en plus froid alors que les heures défilaient et rien ne semblait pouvoir changer ce fait, ni les chaussettes épaisses en laine qu'elle avait enfilé avec l'impression que ses orteils allaient bientôt tomber de ses pieds à cause des engelures, ni le pull qu'elle avait emmené pour la soirée – on était en Angleterre tout de même, pas la côte d'Azur – et la couverture qu'elle avait déniché au fond d'une armoire en fouinant ne lui avait pas permis de se réchauffer non plus.

Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas se rendormir, pas comme ça, en tremblant de froid, et elle savait aussi qu'elle devrait sans doute réveiller quelqu'un pour demander de l'aide – soit elle était sacrément malade, soit son esprit avait carrément été intoxiqué par l'alcool des Margeritas. La solution la plus évidente aurait été d'aller réveiller James ou mieux, de se glisser dans son lit, mais la situation ne s'y prêtait guère.

Résumons : un, elle était venue ici ce week-end pour passer du temps avec ses amis et certainement pas pour passer son temps avec son amant. Deux, la maison était pleine de gens qui ne devaient absolument pas savoir ce qu'il se passait entre elle et James – elle mourrait de honte si Remus, Peter ou même Michèle le découvrait et elle sentait que Sandra n'hésiterait pas longtemps avant d'aller vendre la mèche à Sullivan. Trois, la veille, James était allé se coucher _avec _Myriam, juste après lui avoir filé le patin du siècle au milieu du salon. Et son imagination de ce qui avait dû se passer dans cette chambre la mettait suffisamment en colère pour qu'elle comprenne, malgré le froid, qu'elle ne devait _absolument _pas mettre les pieds dans cette pièce.

Alors Lily se résolut à mourir de froid dans son lit – à moins que sa nausée ou sa migraine ne la tue en premier.

Le temps sembla passer au ralenti du fond de son lit, elle voyait les heures défiler sur son réveil et chaque minute était comme une aiguille de glace péniblement retirée de son corps transi. Quand l'aube décida enfin à pointer le bout de son nez, Lily ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir. Elle sauta hors de son lit et descendit dans la cuisine afin de préparer un petit déjeuner royal aux autres – et de profiter du feu ouvert de la cuisine qui fournissait ses flammes au fourneau.

Quand James pénétra dans la cuisine, des heures plus tard, il resta estomaqué devant le monticule de crêpes, gaufres, pancakes, œufs, lards, saucisses et fruits en tout genre qui ne semblait plus attendre que lui.

Et de l'autre côté de cette montagne de nourriture, c'est une Lily emmitouflée dans un gros pull bien trop chaud pour cette journée qu'il découvrit.

« Tu as attrapé froid ? » Susurra-t-il en entourant sa taille de ses bras.

Elle sursauta, se retourna et le regarda avec surprise puis mépris avant de s'en retourner à sa frénésie culinaire sans lui adresser un mot. Il fallut un moment à James pour réaliser pleinement que Lily venait de le snober d'une façon magistrale.

« Lily ? Ca va pas ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Grommela-t-elle en ajoutant des morceaux de mûres dans sa pâte à pancakes

Puis, l'image de filles très émoussées dansant au milieu du salon la veille au soir lui revint en mémoire. « Oh. C'est la gueule de bois, c'est ça ? »

« Excuse-moi de ne pas te sauter au cou, monsieur je couche avec ma soi-disant meilleure amie qui vient juste de se faire briser le cœur par mon meilleur ami »

James écarquilla les yeux. « Quoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas ce qui me choque le plus » reprit Lily en se tournant pour lui faire face, son fouet en main comme une arme brandie vers lui « Que ça ne te gêne pas d'emmener une autre fille dans ta chambre devant moi ou que cette fille soit ta meilleure amie et l'ex de celui qui est ton meilleur ami » Lily leva les yeux au ciel « je sais que tu ne m'as rien promis mais tu te rends compte à quel point cette situation est malsaine ? Tu aimerais que j'amène Sullivan ici, toi ? Et qu'est-ce que vous allez dire à Sirius ? Et- »

« Je vous jure que si quelqu'un prononce encore le prénom de cet enfoiré devant moi, je lui vomis dessus » grommela une voix pâteuse à l'entrée de la cuisine. James et Lily se tournèrent simultanément vers Myra qui venait d'arriver. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » Demanda-t-elle en voyant la table noyée sous la charge astronomique de nourriture.

« Apparemment, Lily fait passer sa frustration à l'idée que toi et moi couchions ensemble en cuisinant » Répondit James avec un sourire amusé. Il croqua dans un beignet « D'ailleurs, sa frustration a un goût presque aussi exquis qu'elle »

Myriam cligna des yeux quelques fois, fronça les sourcils, plissa le nez et regarda Lily avec un air de grue décervelée. « Tu crois que quoi ? »

« Qu'on couche ensemble. Tu sais » Continua James sans se démonter « moi en vilain pervers qui profite de ton état de faiblesse pour abuser de toi »

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit » grogna Lily

« Cette simple idée est à vomir » Geint Myra en même temps « Jamais je ne poserai la main sur James. C'est comme… un frère ! C'est dégoûtant »

« Et t'embrasse souvent ton frère comme ça, toi ? » Répliqua Lily d'un ton acerbe sans pouvoir s'en empêcher

Myriam écarquilla les yeux et tourna la tête vers James. « QUOI ? » Elle attrapa la première chose qu'elle put sur la table (une miche de pain) et la balança sur son ami « Tu as fait QUOI ? »

« Moi ? C'est toi qui t'es jetée sur moi ! »

Myriam sembla avoir un flash-back, se mordit les lèvres puis son teint devint verdâtre et elle se précipita vers les toilettes.

« C'est à peu près ma réaction à l'idée de coucher avec elle » Renseigna James. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Lily « Ecoute-moi bien, toi. Deux choses. Un, je ne coucherai _jamais_ avec Myra. Ne serait-ce que par respect pour Sirius. Et deux, je ne couche pas avec les filles soûles au cœur brisé. C'est pathétique. Et insultant que tu penses ça de moi »

Lily serra les dents et baissa la tête. Elle s'était peut-être laissée un peu emportée mais… « Tu l'as embrassée et ensuite, tu l'as traîné vers ta chambre. Je ne suis pas la seule à en avoir conclu que- »

« Tu aurais voulu quoi ? Que je le repousse quand elle s'est jetée à mon cou ? »

Oui, effectivement, Lily ne voyait pas bien le besoin qu'il avait eu d'embrasser son amie. Ça leur arrivait souvent pour que ça ne semble pas le déranger outre mesure ? Il ne paraissait même pas trouver déplacé de l'embrasser ! Elle ne se jetait pas sur le premier type qui passait, elle...

« Lily, Myriam vient de subir le plus violent des rejets possibles. Sirius – les choses n'ont jamais été aussi finies entre Sirius et elle. Si je l'avais repoussée en plus de ça, hier soir, tu imagines ce qu'elle aurait ressenti ? Je ne suis pas fier de ce que j'ai fait mais elle m'a embrassé parce qu'elle avait besoin de réconfort, de sentir que quelqu'un la désirait encore. Mais ça ne va pas plus loin. Ça n'ira jamais plus loin »

Lily le considéra un instant. Elle pouvait comprendre sa manière de penser – intellectuellement du moins. Elle n'était pas vraiment persuadé que laisser Myriam l'embrasser pour ne pas lui imposer un nouveau rejet était un très bon procédé mais elle pouvait comprendre ce qui l'avait amené à le penser. Mais émotionnellement, c'était une toute autre histoire. Elle ne voulait pas que James voit d'autres filles, elle ne voulait pas qu'il pose ses mains sur les cuisses de Michèle, qu'il dévisage le décolleté de sa secrétaire ou qu'il pose ses lèvres sur Myriam. Il était à elle.

« Oh nom de Dieu »

« James suffira ma belle » Souffla l'idiot à ses côtés.

Lily lui envoya un regard noir et se remit à mélanger sa pâte avec énergie. Elle avait un grave problème. Elle ne pouvait pas ressentir quelque chose pour James, elle ne pouvait pas être jalouse, elle ne pouvait pas se montrer possessive. Elle devait faire attention et se préserver. C'était elle qui avait tout à perdre dans cette histoire.

« Comment était le bar de striptease ? » Demanda-t-elle tout de même – même si elle avait fait bonne figure, elle détestait l'idée qu'il traine dans ce genre d'endroit avec ses potes. Sur ce point, si James avait été son copain, elle aurait rejoint Sandra sans la moindre hésitation. Mais il ne l'était pas et elle n'avait pas à exiger de lui qu'il change de comportement.

« Comment tu- Myra ? » Comprit-il tout seul « Impossible d'avoir des secrets avec cette fille » Lily leva les yeux au ciel. « Tracasse toi pas, Lily. On ne fait rien d'immoral »

« Je ne me tracasse pas » Grogna Lily. « Je n'ai pas à te juger. Tu fais ce que tu veux »

« Hé » James attrapa le bol que Lily tenait en main et le lui retira des bras pour prendre ses mains dans les siennes. Il posa un baiser sur son front, sa joue, son nez et elle se recula pour essayer de l'éviter à chaque fois. « Lily, je ne suis pas un monstre »

« Je n'ai jamais dit ça »

« J'ai pas pour habitude de pas être exclusif alors tu fais ce que tu veux mais ça ne m'intéresse pas d'aller voir ailleurs pour le moment » Dit-il en relevant son menton pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Après avoir objecté un peu de résistance pour la forme, Lily finit par se laisser faire et accepta le baiser de James qui la détendit de sa nuit horrible et de tous ses doutes. Cependant, quand elle quitta ses bras, ses inquiétudes ne firent que lui retomber dessus plus durement.

« Alors tu n'as jamais trompé une fille ? »

James cligna des yeux, détourna la tête et haussa les épaules. « Non »

Lily sentit la colère l'envahir. Mais _pourquoi_ mentait-il ? Il n'avait aucune raison de le faire ! Au contraire, s'il y avait une personne avec qui il pouvait être honnête, c'était elle. Elle avait un copain et était avec lui ! Pensait-il qu'elle allait le rejeter pour avoir eu les mêmes faiblesses ? « Et tu n'es jamais sorti avec Myriam ? »

« Jamais » Assura James avec aplomb.

Lily lui lança un regard dégouté et, sans se soucier de l'odeur de brûlé qui provenait du four, quitta la cuisine.

Elle ne pensait pas qu'il était possible de se tromper à ce point sur quelqu'un. Elle buvait toutes les paroles de James comme des promesses, incapable de _douter_ qu'il ne disait pas la vérité. Et il venait juste de lui mentir, en la regardant droit dans les yeux, sans le moindre doute, la moindre hésitation – sans même y réfléchir ! C'était sorti naturellement, si naturellement que Lily se sentait ridicule ridicule d'avoir pensé qu'il était quelqu'un d'honnête ou de bien. Qu'est-ce qu'elle croyait ? Elle avait rencontré James dans un _bar échangiste _! Et il n'était même pas en couple ! Il était venu là juste pour trouver une bonne poire à baiser... et elle avait été cette poire.

Les yeux remplis de larmes de rage, Lily posa son sac sur son lit et se mit à le remplir avec les quelques vêtements qui trainaient dans la pièce elle n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à l'ordre quand elle mourrait de froid la veille et avait retourné ses affaires à la recherche d'un pull. Ses mains tremblaient et elle avait du mal à replier ses vêtements. Comment avait-elle fait pour être si stupide ? Le croire ! Le croire, lui, cet odieux menteur !

Il lui avait dit exactement de la même façon ses mensonges qu'il lui avait dit être exclusif, ou ne pas coucher avec les filles au cœur brisé, ou les raisons pour lesquelles il avait embrassé Myra. Il mentait comme un arracheur de dents ! Rien de tout cela n'était vrai.

Lily se figea, un sanglot au bord des lèvres, quand elle réalisa. Rien de tout cela n'était vrai. James... n'était rien. Elle était la petite amie, très mauvaise, infidèle et horrible copine, de Sullivan Dawson et James Potter n'était _rien_ pour elle qu'un fantasme, une revanche sur son abruti de petit ami pour avoir osé la trainer au Gravitz. Elle aurait dû mettre un terme à tout cela le matin même de leur première nuit et le revoir avait été sa plus grosse bêtise.

« Lily ? » En reposant rageusement un pull sur son lit, la jeune fille tourna la tête vers la personne qui se tenait à l'entrée de la chambre. James. Il avait l'air étonné, presque un peu coupable. _Non_, se reprit-elle, _c'est une comédie_. Tout était une comédie avec lui. Il mentait comme il respirait et elle était sûre qu'il était bon acteur aussi. Une vie entière consacrée à faire croire à des pauvres filles dans son genre qu'il était quelqu'un de formidable. Comment pouvait-il se regarder dans la glace ?

« Je veux pas te voir » Grogna-t-elle en terminant son sac.

Ne l'écoutant pas, il entra dans la pièce et ferma la porte derrière lui. « Dis-moi ce qui se passe » Exigea-t-il « Quelqu'un t'a dit quelque chose sur moi ? »

Non, il l'avait fait lui-même en lui mentant en pleine face, inconscient qu'elle lui posait des questions piégées. Elle le regarda, lui qui semblait si soucieux, et une vague de rage déferla sur elle. Elle avait envie de le faire souffrir, jamais elle ne s'était sentie si idiote. Imbécile qu'elle avait été d'écouter ses grands discours charmeurs. Elle avait même été jalouse pour lui, s'était mise à considérer la possibilité de lui laisser plus de place dans sa vie... Ca l'amusait, de se moquer des gens ?

Il avança dans sa direction et elle prit un pas de recul. Une vague de chaleur, brusque et malvenue, la fit vaciller. Il était peut-être un beau salaud mais qu'était-elle, elle, la petite allumeuse qui trompait son copain et se sentait excitée à la simple vue d'un mec abject qui devrait la répugner ? Lily sentit encore plus de colère grandir en elle quand elle comprit qu'elle avait, malgré tout, encore envie de James, d'un de ces désirs brutaux qu'on ne peut ignorer et qui vous dévore les entrailles jusque ce que vous vous soumettiez à lui.

Son regard était brûlant. Il l'observait, ne pouvant ignorer ni son désarroi, ni sa colère et encore moins son désir. Il devait forcément savoir qu'elle donnerait n'importe quoi à cet instant pour le frapper et le jeter sur le lit, pour le griffer et le chevaucher, pour... Lily sentit tout l'air quitter ses poumons en prenant conscience qu'elle _pourrait_ le faire. Après tout, elle s'était déjà corrompu avec lui à un tel point qu'un peu plus ou un peu moins de perversion n'allait pas changer grand-chose. James n'était censé être qu'un jouet sexuel, ni plus ni moins, et c'est ce qu'elle allait faire de lui à présent. Plus de discussion à cœur ouvert, plus de confession. Du sexe, pur et simple – et toujours fantastique avec lui.

Son âme était pourrie, elle le savait depuis longtemps, et l'illusion était tombée, et ses excuses étaient parties en fumée, alors autant vivre la décadence jusqu'au bout désormais.

« Lily... » Murmura-t-il « Je- »

Elle se rua sur lui et l'embrassa comme elle n'avait jamais sans doute embrassé personne. Férocement. Rageusement. Elle s'écrasa contre ses lèvres, plongea sa langue entre ses dents et ne lui laissa même pas le temps de réagir avant de se mettre à le fourrager nerveusement. Elle planta ses mains dans ses cheveux, les serrant entre ses doigts, forçant sa tête à rester contre la sienne, forçant sa bouche, l'empêchant de se refuser à elle.

Et il ne fit pas une seconde. Il laissa remonter ses mains sur son corps, d'abord tendrement mais de plus en plus avidement alors que Lily l'embrassait avec toute la brutalité et la violence qu'elle contenait. Elle sentit des frissons contre sa peau là où il la touchait, et sa colère monta en réalisant cela et plus elle était en colère, plus elle avait envie de lui, et plus elle l'embrassait sans compromission.

Il sembla qu'il ressentait son état hargneux et qu'il se laissait engloutir par lui. D'un coup, en la prenant par surprise, il glissa ses mains sur ses cuisses, pas loin de sous ses fesses, et la souleva du sol. Elle entoura ses jambes autour de lui et se frotta à lui, toujours avec la même énergie désespérée, leurs bassins s'entrechoquant avec force, presque douloureusement, dans une escalade de sensation qui la menait au bord de la frontière de la raison. Il la plaqua contre le mur et elle recula de son visage pour planter ses lèvres dans son cou alors qu'il s'enfonçait contre elle avec de plus en plus d'énergie.

Pas de morsure d'amour, juste un suçon, avide, pour tirer toute la vie hors de cet être qu'elle exécrait à cet instant précis, pour le contaminer de sa colère et son dégoût Lily entendit le gémissement passer ses lèvres et son sang rugit à ses tempes. Elle le repoussa, reposa ses pieds au sol et lui arracha sa robe, se fichant bien de l'abimer. Elle osa enfin poser ses yeux sur lui ses pupilles brunes étaient dilatées, ses narines frémissaient et sa bouche était gonflée et meurtrie.

Sans prendre le temps de le découvrir comme elle faisait en temps normal, elle le poussa vers le lit, se déshabilla et il finit de se dévêtir. Ils se stoppèrent, un court instant, et leurs yeux se croisèrent. Presque d'un commun accord, ils cessèrent de se poser des questions et se sautèrent dessus, littéralement. Il prit possession d'elle immédiatement, sans douceur ou préparation – elle gémit de surprise, presque de douleur, alors qu'il s'enfonçait en elle, plus fort et plus loin qu'il ne le faisait toujours. La sensation triviale d'être pleine, remplie, la saisit et elle s'agita autour de lui, ne sachant pas très bien si elle le repoussait ou l'enjoignait à continuer, dans une danse désorganisée où chacun voulait absolument dominer l'autre. Il accéléra, comme pris de frénésie, et elle sentit son corps se tendre pour tenter de le suivre, et l'intensité de la friction l'envahir complètement, et la pulsation de son bas-ventre grandir. Il l'embrassa, avec force et détermination, comme elle l'avait fait avant et cette _chose_ qui grossissait en elle explosa, et elle cria et tenta de s'éloigner de lui parce qu'elle avait eu ce qu'elle voulait et ne voulait pas lui faire plaisir mais il la bloqua, sans difficulté, et reprit ses ardeurs avec encore plus d'acharnement alors que Lily se débattait pour s'éloigner de lui mais que la chaleur en elle grimpait, montait et que son corps luttait pour s'échapper et se soumettre simultanément.

Quelque chose explosa en elle, littéralement. Pendant un court instant, elle perdit complètement le contrôle de son corps, tous ses muscles se contractèrent, ses jambes se plièrent, ses doigts agrippèrent le dos de James et ses ongles s'y plantèrent alors qu'elle le serrait contre elle à l'étouffer; son souffle se coupa et il se redressa en s'avançant en elle une dernière fois avant de retomber sur elle, un poids mort, à bout de souffle et collant de transpiration.

Lily était allongée sur le lit, bras et jambes écartées, les muscles presque douloureux, le souffle court et le corps de James l'entravant. Elle sentait le tissu du lit dans son dos, le sexe de son amant en elle, le corps de celui-ci sur elle mais elle ne _ressentait_ rien, ses pensées étaient figées, anesthésiées et pendant un moment, il lui sembla qu'elle voguait dans un étrange cocon en dehors de son corps où les sensations n'étaient plus qu'une caractéristique du monde étrange à elle-même.

« Que je sois pendu par les couilles de l'Enchanteur » grommela James d'une voix atrocement rauque, si chaude, qu'elle fit trembler Lily de part en part. Elle sentait que son cœur reprenait péniblement un rythme normal et qu'elle réintégrait son corps, doucement. Dans un effort qui parut particulièrement difficile, James se recula et se retira d'elle, le bruit de succion qui en résultat finit de ramener Lily à elle et un étrange sentiment de honte mêlé à un plaisir malsain l'envahit.

Elle était toujours en colère – c'était un fait. Mais elle n'était plus fâchée. Personne ne pouvait être fâché dans un corps aussi détendu et relaxé. Quand elle ouvrit la bouche, elle fut surprise de découvrir que sa voix était rauque elle aussi, et que sa gorge la tirait. « C'était- »

« Ouais » Souffla James.

Ils restèrent allongés, l'un à côté de l'autre, une éternité et une seconde à la fois, longtemps et tellement peu. Au bout d'un moment, elle se redressa et décida de se rhabiller mais il passa sa main autour d'elle et tourna son menton vers lui.

« Tu seras ma mort, Lily Evans » Murmura-t-il en l'embrassant doucement, tendrement, presque amoureusement.

Lily sentit ses barrières craquer et elle sortit prestement du lit avant de fondre en larmes. De la douceur, après tant de brutalité, de la tendresse, après tant de colère, c'était au-delà de ce qu'elle pouvait supporter. Elle ne pouvait pas rester à côté de lui, le regarder dans les yeux et prétendre qu'il n'y avait aucun problème. Il n'était qu'un foutu menteur qui se moquait d'elle et elle... _elle_ ne valait pas mieux. Qu'avait-elle fait ? Qu'était-elle ? Un foutu animal en rut incapable de se contrôler ? Elle enfila ses habits, attrapa son sac et décida de tirer sa révérence. Elle dit au revoir aux autres en même temps qu'elle traversait le salon et elle pénétra dans la cheminée avec empressement, le nom de son immeuble sortit difficilement, les escaliers furent une pénitence à monter et quand, enfin, elle ouvrit la porte de son appartement, à bout de force et de nerfs, ne voulant rien d'autre qu'une longue douche bouillante et une sieste bien méritée pour se remettre de ses émotions, elle se figea sur place.

« Surprise ! » S'écria Sullivan en venait l'accueillir. « Je suis rentré ! »

**While looking for the answers only questions come to mind and I don't know how I came here What am I supposed to do** (Sick of everyone, Sum41)

_Protection contres les incendies. _

_Dans ce chapitre, nous distinguerons trois cas de figure : la protection du ménage sorcier, la protection du laboratoire de potion et la protection d'usines de confection professionnelles (en ce inclus les apothiques). Il est très important de toujours déterminer à quel sort correspond le mieux la situation car ceux-ci sont mutuellement exclusif et ne supporterait pas l'échange (voir chapitre 2 : Sortilèges résistants et malléables). _

_Dans le premier cas décrit – le ménage sorcier – la source d'incendie par excellence est la cuisine : c'est donc par la protection de celle-ci que nous commencerons notre exposé. Avant toute chose, il est nécessaire de repérer dans la pièce les foyers principaux d'incendies : c'est sur ceux-ci que les piliers magiques devront reposer. (ATTENTION : ne jamais mettre de pilier magique à proximité d'une cheminée, voir chapitre 9 : Incohérences magiques). Il va de soi que_

Lily bailla et releva le nez de son manuel d'Enchantements de protection. Elle était fatiguée et courbaturée. La semaine n'avait pas été facile. Elle passait des nuits de plus en plus horribles, ayant toujours froid, malgré la présence de son petit ami dans son lit et ces deux derniers jours avaient été encore pires. Elle avait lancé un sortilège chauffant sur ses couvertures et pourtant, avait encore eu froid. Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qui lui arrivait mais les choses n'allaient pas en s'arrangeant. Elle savait qu'au bout du compte, elle devrait aller voir un médecin mais, comme elle répétait souvent en rigolant (mais en pensant chaque mot) elle préférait attendre d'être sur son lit de mort pour voir un Médicomage. Elle en avait eu assez pour toute sa vie durant son adolescence.

_Dans le premier cas décrit – le ménage sorcier – la source d'incendie par excellence est la cuisine : c'est donc par la protection de celle-ci que nous commencerons notre exposé. Avant toute chose, il est nécessaire de repérer dans la pièce les foyers principaux d'incendies : c'est sur ceux-ci que les piliers magiques devront reposer. (ATTENTION _

Lily fronça les sourcils et se traita d'idiote. Elle n'était vraiment pas en état d'étudier. Les mots passaient à travers son esprit sans qu'elle en retienne aucun. Il y avait trop dans sa tête. D'abord le froid de la nuit, ensuite Sullivan qui était rentré ce matin de voyage et qu'elle évitait comme la peste en essayant qu'il ne le remarque pas et puis, enfin, James, à qui elle ne cessait de penser. Elle n'était pas entrée en contact avec lui depuis « l'incident » à Brighton, comme elle aimait à appeler cette expérience intense mais troublante (et dérangeante, à bien des points de vue).

Ca allait faire une semaine qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. Il lui avait envoyé quelques lettres mais elle n'avait pas répondu, et il n'avait pas insisté. Peut-être se lassait-il. Peut-être était-il aussi mal à l'aise qu'elle. Peut-être pensait-il que Sull était là et vérifiait les hiboux. Elle n'en savait rien... mais elle savait qu'elle céderait bientôt, dans peu de temps, parce que la vie sans la distraction qu'était James était bien trop pénible. Elle tombait à court d'excuses pour ne pas coucher avec Sullivan et il se faisait de plus en plus pressant, même s'il était étrangement raisonnable lorsqu'il revenait de ses congrès à l'étranger.

Il avait dit que ceux-ci se calmeraient bientôt et que le rythme diminuerait. Elle l'espérait et en même temps le redoutait. Rien que cette semaine, il était parti le week-end, puis mercredi et jeudi (et n'était rentré que ce matin !), et il devait encore s'en aller de dimanche à mardi. C'était très difficile pour Lily de tenir toute seule dans son grand lit froid alors qu'elle pourrait très bien aller chez James mais elle ne voulait pas – ne devait pas- même si c'était dur. Il y avait bien trop de choses entre eux, des choses qu'ils devaient régler, des décisions à prendre, le genre de décision qu'on ne prend pas dans un lit parce que... le mauvais choix semble toujours bien trop attirant vu de l'horizontal.

Lily jeta un coup d'œil à l'heure et écarquilla les yeux en voyant l'heure. En deux temps trois mouvements, elle fourra son livre dans son sac il était presque dix-sept heures et son cours d'Enchantements avancé allait commencer sans elle. Elle passa dans le salon, posa un rapide baiser sur la bouche de son petit ami qui était concentré sur des papiers à l'allure officielle et passa la porte dans un coup de vent pour se précipiter à la cave et transplaner vers le centre de magie pour adultes. Heureusement, elle arriva juste avant le professeur et ne fut pas reprise pour son retard. Le fait qu'ils soient adultes – et volontaires à suivre les cours – faisaient que les professeurs estimaient encore bien plus normal qu'ils soient tous présents et à l'heure.

Lily écouta d'une oreille distraite ce qu'on leur enseignait. La fatigue était de plus en plus dure à supporter, les cours de plus en plus durs à suivre à mesure que les ABUS approchaient, la situation avec James de plus en plus confuse dans sa tête et, pour ne rien gâcher, elle avait l'impression que sa relation avec son petit ami se dégradait chaque jour un peu plus. Ils ne parlaient presque plus, ne communiquaient pas plus et Lily avait mis fin à toute relation physique entre eux le jour où elle avait été malade, littéralement, après avoir couché avec lui.

Elle savait que ce n'était pas un dégoût de son petit ami le problème, non, le problème était James. Enfin, pas James en tant que personne – un jouet sexuel, se rappelait-elle sans cesse, le goût âcre de ses mensonges encore bien présent dans sa gorge s'ajoutant à l'évidente et consciente hypocrisie à laquelle elle se forçait – mais ce que James lui avait fait découvrir sur la sexualité et sur elle-même. Elle ne laisserait plus Sullivan l'utiliser comme il l'entendait. A partir de maintenant, ils feraient l'amour comme des gens civilisés et non plus comme s'il était en train de coucher avec une poupée inerte. Encore fallait-il qu'elle trouve le courage de lui expliquer ça (et l'explication quand il demanderait _quand_ elle avait réalisé que le sexe entre eux était déficient – ou pire encore : _comment_).

Après ce qui sembla être une éternité, le cours prit fin et Lily rassembla ses affaires en désespérant de voir qu'elle allait encore être bonne pour deux heures d'étude. Elle soupira et rentra chez elle en trainant les pieds, n'ayant envie de rien d'autre qu'un bon bain chaud et une longue nuit de sommeil. _Au chaud_. Elle frissonnait à la simple idée de se mettre au lit, sachant d'avance que le froid ne tarderait pas à l'envahir.

« Lily ! » La jeune fille sursauta et porta son regard sur Sullivan qui venait de l'apostropher alors qu'elle passait juste la porte d'entrée.

« Doucement Sull, j'ai mal à la tête » Lui demanda-t-elle en déposant ses affaires sur l'armoire et son sac au porte-manteau.

« J'avais complètement oublié » Continua le jeune homme sans baisser d'une octave « L'assureur doit venir ce soir »

« Le soir ? » Répéta Lily en fronçant les sourcils « depuis quand fait-on des rendez-vous d'affaire en soirée ? »

« Depuis toujours avec cette compagnie » Sullivan l'embrassa furtivement pour lui souhaiter bon retour et l'emmena dans la cuisine « C'est une de leurs spécialités : s'adapter aux horaires des clients qui travaillent. »

Lily se frotta les tempes « Et en quoi est-ce mieux en soirée ? »

Sull leva les yeux au ciel d'un air agacé, ce qui donna l'impression à la jeune fille d'être très idiote pour ne pas comprendre. Elle tiqua légèrement cependant, ce qu'elle ne faisait jamais avant. Elle n'appréciait que modérément qu'il la prenne pour une fille stupide.

« Parce que les gens ne doivent pas prendre congé pour signer leur contrat durant les heures de bureau » Soupira-t-il « Maintenant, est-ce que tu pourrais t'occuper de ça pendant que je vais chercher les papiers de l'an passé ? En plus, c'est nouveau qui doit venir et faut que je rassemble toutes les preuves de payement »

Lily baissa les yeux sur le plan de travail et repéra des amuse-gueules grossièrement déposés sur un plateau en aluminium. Elle secoua la tête – peut-être qu'elle ne comprenait rien en assurances mais lui n'avait réellement aucune capacité culinaire.

D'un geste absent, elle lança un sort pour que les ingrédients se séparent à nouveau et elle fit fondre une aspirine sous sa langue pour soulager son mal de tête. Elle avait pensé en voyant son horaire qu'étudier les enchantements en cours du soir serait plus facile que son année d'Aspic. En effet, elle était passée de cinq à trois soirs de cours par semaine. Mais en réalité, la charge de travail avait doublé. Elle commençait à comprendre de mieux en mieux pourquoi ce foutu diplôme d'utilisation professionnelle de la magie s'appelait un ABUS : Attestation Barbare d'Utilisation de la Sorcellerie. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle n'était pas prévenue rien que par le titre...

Avec automatisme, Lily organisa une belle disposition sur le plat et entendit qu'on sonnait à la porte.

« Tu peux ouvrir, s'il te plaît ? » Lui cria Sullivan depuis son bureau. Lily imaginait facilement son incapacité à retrouver ses papiers dans le capharnaüm de la pièce. Elle alla donc ouvrir. Et elle se retrouva face à James.

« Lily ? » « James ? » Dirent-ils en même temps

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Murmura furieusement la jeune fille en jetant un coup d'œil vers Sull qui s'approchait « Tu n'aurais jamais dû venir ! »

« Lily, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Dit ce dernier en la voyant devant la porte « Laisse donc entrer monsieur Potter »

Lily fronça les sourcils et tourna doucement la tête pour voir Sullivan qui la fixait d'un air surpris face à son impolitesse. Elle se souvint alors brusquement que James travaillait dans les assurances... Peut-être aurait-elle dû prêter un peu plus attention à ça par le passé. Avec une bonne dose d'auto-persuasion, elle se poussa sur le côté et laissa la place à James de rentrer chez elle. Un frisson glacé courut le long de son corps en voyant les deux hommes de sa vie se serrer la main. Elle était dans une belle mouise...

« Je vais chercher les rafraichissements » Dit-elle comme une bonne ménagère qu'elle était. Dès qu'elle eut passé la porte de la cuisine, elle se laissa tomber sur une chaise et son front cogna la table alors qu'elle laissait échapper un long et plaintif gémissement. Que pouvait-elle faire maintenant, à part espérer que James se conduirait en pro et ne laisserait rien voir de leur relation privée ? Lily se demanda soudain si elle avait déjà mentionné son nom à Sull – elle lui avait dit qu'elle avait retrouvé des amis de Poudlard mais avait-elle dit leurs _noms ?_

Avec résignation, elle servit du thé glacé dans une théière, attrapa le plateau d'amuse-bouche et se dirigea vers le salon où un éclat de rire typiquement masculin lui éclata aux tympans. Elle se sentit défaillir - _comment_ James pouvait-il seulement penser à rire dans une situation pareille ? - mais elle se reprit, sortit les épaules et avança fièrement vers la salle manger.

« Tenez messieurs » Elle posa les verres, le thé et les mets sur la table avant se passer la main dans les cheveux et de regarder l'espace entre les deux seuls hommes qui avaient jamais partagé son lit.

« Excusez la tenue de mon amie » Dit Sullivan « Mais elle rentre à peine de ses cours »

« Oh, elle suit des cours ? » Feint de découvrir James d'un ton poli. Il était venu pour vendre un produit et se devait de caresser le client dans le sens du poil – il ne dirait rien à Sullivan, c'était peut-être la seule chose dont Lily était certaine. Elle sentait le regard brûlant de James et devinait sa chaire de poule à la simple idée qu'il soit dans la pièce mais elle ne faillit pas et releva la tête pour lui répondre en le regardant d'un air de défi.

« En Enchantements, oui. Peut-être votre société m'engagera-t-elle dès que j'aurai mon ABUS ? »

« C'est une idée... » Murmura James en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. Elle se sentit défaillir, elle déglutit et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Sullivan pour garder l'équilibre. « Vous vous destinez aux sortilèges de protection ? »

« C'est une possibilité non négligeable, oui » Acquiesça Lily. Elle ne lui avait jamais dit ça avant, juste qu'elle hésitait entre différentes possibilités. Mais après avoir un peu touché à tout pendant ses cours, elle devait reconnaître que la protection était de loin le domaine le plus intéressant, stimulant et gratifiant. C'était aussi un des domaines des Enchantements le plus dur et le plus sélectif. Il allait falloir qu'elle frappe un grand coup.

« Dans ce cas vous devriez rester avec nous » Proposa James, manipulant à la perfection la situation pour obtenir ce qu'il désirait. Il lui indiqua la chaise en face de lui. « Vous pourrez voir quel genre de sorts nous proposons et vous faire une idée de ce que vous pourriez être amenée à faire »

« Je ne sais pas... » Murmura Lily qui avait prévu de s'enfermer dans sa chambre et ne pas en sortir jusqu'au départ de James, laissant un tas de plans catastrophe envahir son esprit.

« Puisque monsieur Potter le propose si gentiment, Lily » Elle jeta un regard incertain à Sullivan et alla s'asseoir à côté de lui d'un pas hésitant. Il posa sa main sur la sienne, et aussitôt, un éclat brilla dans les yeux de James.

Lily inspira profondément et essaya d'oublier la situation. Elle n'était pas assise entre l'homme qu'elle aimait et celui avec qui elle couchait. Non. Ce n'était qu'un... un exercice ! Voilà, c'était une démonstration. Elle devait se concentrer sur les Enchantements de protection de domicile proposés par la société de James et rien d'autre. La magie. Ses examens. Son diplôme. Oublier les hommes.

Elle les laissa parler, se laissant volontairement passer pour la grue de service incapable de comprendre le sens même du mot _contrat d'affaire_s. Elle ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux de James - James, qui parlait avec Sullivan. C'était impossible. Ca n'aurait jamais dû arriver. Elle n'aurait pas dû prétendre à Sull qu'elle ne connaissait pas James, il allait le découvrir, ensuite comprendrait que James n'était nul autre que Jack, le type avec qui elle avait passé la nuit après la boite échangiste et il réaliserait qu'elle avait menti et qu'elle l'avait trompé et il la plaquerait et tout serait fini et...

« Ces petites bouchées sont un vrai délice, mademoiselle... ? »

« Evans » Marmonna Lily, les yeux braqués sur ses mains posées sur la table

James sourit d'un air machiavélique et relécha avec une lenteur exaspérante la crème mousseuse qui était restée sur sa lèvre supérieure. Lily haleta et jeta un regard paniqué à Sullivan qui, heureusement, était plongé dans les différentes offres d'assurance et ne prêtait aucune attention à son invité.

« Je... Euh... Je vais vous laisser maintenant » Déclara Lily en se levant alors que James, tout à son jeu, pourléchait son doigt après avoir volé un peu de pâté sur un des toasts. En passant derrière la chaise de James pour se rendre à la salle de bain, elle sentit qu'il glissait un morceau de papier dans la poche de son jeans et se tendit en jetant un nouveau regard à son petit ami. Est-ce que James était totalement malade ou voulait-il _vraiment_ se faire prendre ? Lily s'aperçut qu'elle ne connaissait pas la réponse à cette question et profita que Sull était déconcentré pour s'éclipser avant que le pire arrive.

oOoOoOoOoOo

« Je suis désolé » S'exclama Sullivan en regardant Lily rentrer dans la salle de bains « Elle est un peu perturbée ces temps-ci, ne pensez pas qu'elle est toujours si impolie »

James se retint de rire et secoua la tête. Contre toute attente, même s'il avait envie d'arracher la tête de monsieur arrogant ici présent, il s'amusait bien. Faire tourner Lily en bourrique en sous-entendant des choses qu'elle seule pouvait comprendre, jouer à l'idiot avec son petit ami tout en sachant qu'il avait couché avec sa petite amie (et, d'après les échos, d'une manière bien plus satisfaisante), c'était divertissant... voire même une vengeance bien méritée contre ce type qui avait Lily tout à lui. Et puis, il ne s'y attendait pas mais trouver Lily avait été une bonne chose – elle filtrait son courrier depuis la mer et il n'osait pas débarquer chez elle pour ne pas tomber sur son copain, justement. Là, il avait l'opportunité parfaite.

« Elle est parfaitement adorable » Dit James. Sullivan Dawson lui lança un regard étrange « vous n'imaginez pas le genre de femmes que l'on peut rencontrer en faisant ce boulot » S'expliqua-t-il

« Bien, alors, je pensais peut-être à un système de protection standard plus le bonus pour la cage d'escaliers, on n'est jamais trop prudent »

« Bien, alors voici les documents... »

Tout en expliquant à son nouveau client comment remplir le contrat, James jetait de petits regards réguliers à la salle de bain. Il espérait que Lily lisait ce qu'il lui avait écrit (en prétendant calculer une cotisation 'spéciale jeunes couples'). Il n'était toujours pas très sûr de ce qui s'était passé à Brighton: elle était furieuse contre lui et, bon sang, il n'avait jamais rien vu de si sexy de sa vie. Il était simplement incapable de parler parce que chaque fois qu'elle relevait ses yeux brillants de rage sur lui, il sentait son cœur qui battait de plus en plus vite dans sa poitrine et ses mains qui devenaient moites et il perdait _tous_ ses moyens. Et quand elle l'avait embrassé avec toute cette passion, ce flot d'émotions qu'elle semblait retenir en elle depuis des années et qui, enfin, s'exprimait, il s'était totalement laissé emporté par le moment. Il était sûr que, quoi qu'il advienne entre Lily et lui, il se souviendrait de ce moment jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Cependant, elle était partie et il ne savait pas ce qu'elle pensait. Mais il savait qu'elle l'évitait et qu'elle n'avait sûrement pas envie d'en parler, aussi avait-il proposé dans sa lettre qu'elle passe chez lui un soir et qu'ils pourraient faire comme si rien n'était arrivé à Brighton – et il valait mieux car les murs de la villa étaient fins et quand il était descendu, il s'était rendu compte que tous ses amis avaient _entendu_, au moins en partie, les cris provenant de l'étage... et leur signification. Remus, Peter et Sandra étaient tout bonnement outrés – Comment avaient-ils pu ? Lily était en couple ! -, Michèle avait décrété que ce n'était pas ses affaires – gros cerveau pour une blonde, avait pensé James- et Myriam n'avait rien dit. Elle ne semblait pas étonnée, avait levé les yeux au ciel et soupiré « qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à venir pleurer sur son épaule après ».

James avait dû user de tous ses charmes pour leur faire promettre de ne pas dire à Lily qu'ils savaient. Il était sûr et certain que la jeune fille prendrait ça pour une très bonne raison de tout finir entre eux. Elle ne supportait déjà pas d'assumer ce qu'elle faisait toute seule, alors l'assumer devant les autres... jamais. James la comprenait parfaitement. Quand il avait trompé Anna, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi misérable... mais ça ne l'avait jamais dérangé d'être l'amant. La responsabilité n'était pas sienne après-tout.

« Oh, tant que je vous ai sous la main, monsieur Potter. Vous assurez les diamants ? »

James sentit son visage devenir livide et le sol s'ouvrir sous ses pieds. Le souffle se coupa dans sa poitrine. Il ne trouvait plus ça marrant _du tout_ d'être l'assureur du copain de Lily (qu'il venait d'arnaquer de dix gallions par mois), et il sentit une colère sourde naitre dans son ventre. « Non, demandez-ça à votre bijoutier » S'entendit-il dire d'un ton polaire et d'une voix tendue.

Ce connard misogyne ne pouvait pas demander Lily en mariage ! Il refusait !

Cet imbécile ne remarqua même pas le changement de comportement de James et se pencha en avant, comme pour faire une confession « Je compte lui demander demain après-midi, au parc Ferus. J'ai découvert l'entrée rue des inconnus. Lily adorera ça »

« Je... Je vais y aller » Déclara James en se relevant de sa chaise pour découvrir qu'il avait les jambes coupées. Il dut prendre sur lui pour arriver jusque la porte « Je vous enverrai les contrats signés par hibou postal. Bonne soirée monsieur Dawson »

Sullivan ne sut jamais d'où venait le coup de poing dans le mur du couloir de son immeuble.

**Keeping up appearances But I'm fooling myself Cause you say you love me But you're fooling yourself Cause you say you love me**(Re-Offender, Travis)

« Bon, Lily, t'y es ou quoi ? »

La jeune fille soupira et termina d'appliquer son rouge à lèvres devant le grand miroir de la salle de bains. Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais vu Sullivan si nerveux, mis à part le jour où il l'avait présentée à Lysette, sa mère (et Lily en gardait encore des frissons). Qu'est-ce qu'il allait inventer cette fois ?

Elle inspecta une dernière fois sa tenue dans la glace et sourit à son reflet. Elle se sentait bien. Elle avait encore mal dormi, bien sûr, mais elle avait eu moins froid, blottie dans les bras de son petit ami. Après le départ de James, il était venu se glisser à côté d'elle dans le lit, torse nu, et l'avait serrée contre lui sans rien demandé sur son comportement, ni faire aucun commentaire. Il lui avait glissé un 'je t'aime' et Lily avait presque réussi à oublier l'existence de James Potter. Le matin, il lui avait annoncé qu'il avait une surprise pour elle et lui avait demandé de passer quelque chose de joli et confortable. Elle avait profité du temps clément pour enfiler une robe d'été; Margolie lui avait envoyée un courrier la suppliant d'échanger leurs heures de travail, alors Lily avait même droit à un samedi de congé.

« Lily ! » S'impatienta encore Sull. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, presque rassurée de voir leurs rapports revenir à la normale et s'aspergea de parfum avant d'aller le rejoindre dans le salon. Ils partirent immédiatement, vers un lieu « secret ». Il était excité comme une puce et cela la faisait rire. Elle se sentait bien mieux que ces dernières semaines et avait, enfin, l'impression d'avoir retrouvé sa place depuis l'expérience « échangisme ».

« Où va-t-on ? »

« Où serait la surprise si je te le disais ? » Se moqua-t-il gentiment en la trainant sur le chemin de Traverse. Un jour chaud, ensoleillé et le week-end. Autant dire que tout était bondé. Elle se laissa entrainer dans une allée dissimulée, qui s'appelait _le chemin des inconnus_. Il n'y avait que peu de boutiques par ici, beaucoup des immeubles étaient des appartements sorciers. Elle n'était jamais arrivée aussi loin de ce côté du monde Sorcier et s'émerveillait encore comme une petite fille des détails insolites qui différenciaient la vie Moldue et Sorcière. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent devant un grand arceau de métal dans lequel il était gravé : _Parc Naturel Ferus_.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. « Sullivan ! Comment t'as fait ? C'est génial ! »

Le parc Ferus était une grande attraction sorcière, très difficile à trouver. La légende prétendait que le parc se trouvait en plein milieu du pays de Galle mais que son entrée changeait d'endroit toutes les semaines. C'était généralement un coup de chance de tomber dessus mais tous ceux qui y étaient allés en revenaient toujours avec les yeux brillants. Les animaux sauvages du parc Ferus n'avaient pas peur des humains et se mêlaient volontiers à la foule c'était tant des animaux normaux que des créatures magiques et il existait là des espèces extrêmement rares.

Elle se précipita à l'intérieur, Sullivan sur les talons. L'après-midi passa à une vitesse ahurissante. Partout où elle regardait, Lily voyait des choses incroyables : des fontaines à l'eau aux reflets arc-en-ciel, des arbres de vingt centimètres de haut, des hiboux miniatures, des licornes, des Azbraxans, des phénix et pleins d'autres choses extraordinaires. Elle avait eu une longue conversation avec un Chartier, caresser un Croup, fait un tour à dos d'Hippogriffe, avait assisté à un combat entre un lutin de Cornouaille et un Crabe de feu. Elle avait même aperçu un Sombral, mais avait décidé de l'ignorer. Cette journée était bien trop belle pour être gâchée par les souvenirs.

Quand seize heures sonnèrent, Lily et Sullivan s'installèrent dans l'herbe, à proximité d'un troupeau de biches sauvages, pour pique-niquer. Des petits Elfes de Nature sa baladaient partout dans le parc, pour s'assurer du respect des règles, de la sécurité et pour apporter aux visiteurs des casse-croûtes.

« C'est merveilleux » Chuchota Lily, complètement revigorée, en mordant à pleine dents dans son sandwich. « Je t'aime, tu sais. Comment tu as fais ça ? »

« Un coup de chance » Sourit-il

« Tu te baladais par hasard dans une rue résidentielle du chemin de Traverse ? » Se moqua-t-elle doucement. Un cerf se détacha du troupeau et s'approcha d'eux, tout en restant à une certaine distance. Lily se dit que malgré tout ce qu'elle avait vu aujourd'hui, cet animal était le plus majestueux d'entre tous, peut-être encore plus impressionnant dans ce décors étonnant de part sa normalité. Elle était fascinée de voir la tête de ces animaux supporter ces bois parfois si immenses. Celui qui avait avancé n'était pas le mieux garni côté ramure, celle-ci d'ailleurs semblait encore recouverte de velours, comme si malgré l'approche de la fin de l'été, il n'avait pas encore commencé sa fraye, mais une prestance princière se dégageait de lui... Lily était sûre qu'il était promis à devenir un des cerfs accompagnés de dizaines de biches. Un grand parmi les grands.

Sullivan toussota et caressa ses cheveux. « Tu es magnifique Lily »

« Merci » Sourit-elle en se penchant pour l'embrasser. Sullivan passa sa main dans sa nuque et approfondit le baiser elle se laissa faire, trop heureuse de retrouver son petit ami comme au premier jour, et il la poussa gentiment dans l'herbe pour l'embrasser plus à son aise. Mais brusquement, il se releva, la confusion inscrite au visage.

« Mais qu'est-ce que- »

Lily éclata de rire en voyant ce qui s'était passé : le cerf avait profité de ce que Sull était couché sur elle pour venir mâchouiller les cheveux blonds du jeune homme. Peut-être les avait-il pris pour de la paille ? L'air innocent de l'animal la fit presque encore plus rire. « On dirait que monsieur de roi de la forêt n'aime pas tes manières, mon cher »

« Ah ah » Sullivan envoya un regard noir à l'animal qui s'était désintéressé du couple et reniflait d'un air intéressé la nourriture. Lily observa la scène cocasse – plus Sullivan tentait de chasser l'animal, plus celui-ci se montrait câlin, allant même jusqu'à léchouiller le visage de son petit ami. Elle se dit que ces choses n'avaient pas de prix et eut soudain parfaitement conscience de l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour Sullivan. Elle décida qu'elle devait tout terminer avec James, très rapidement, et reprendre sa vie là où elle l'avait laissée. C'était cette vie qu'elle voulait. Une existence calme et paisible emplie de petits bonheurs fugaces. Ca lui suffisait amplement.

Lily ressentait que l'expérience de Brighton avait tiré un trait sur son histoire avec le Maraudeur. Cette attraction électrique qu'elle ressentait pour lui, presque malgré elle, devenait maitrisable, la passion s'essoufflait et son amour pour Sull revenait. Et puis, qui a besoin de passion pour vivre, exactement ? Ce qu'il y avait entre elle et James était éphémère, pas Sullivan.

« Lily » Reprit son petit ami d'un air très sérieux. Elle se redressa, prête à l'écouter attentivement. « Tu es la femme la plus merveilleuse que je connaisse » Le cerf poussa Sull du bout du museau et il tomba en avant. Lily fit de gros efforts pour rester sérieuse alors qu'il se redressait sur ses genoux. « Bordel » Grimaça-t-il « Où j'en étais ? »

« A quel point je suis merveilleuse »

« Ah oui. Tu es mon idéale, ma moitié. A chaque fois que je pense à nous, je nous imagine vieillissant ensemble, élevant nos enfants et – Ah non mais ça suffit ! » Cria-t-il sur le cerf qui essayait maintenant de se coucher entre Lily et Sullivan. La jeune fille rigola à nouveau et passa sa main sur le front de l'animal. Il était d'un brun chocolat-noisette troublant et ses yeux étaient entourés d'un léger liseré plus foncé. Son regard était étrangement intelligent pour un animal – comme tous les animaux de ce parc – et Lily eut presque l'impression qu'il prenait plaisir à se laisser caresser par elle, ce qui n'était pas une mince à faire avec les bois qu'il portait sur la tête.

« Tu ne veux pas qu'il me parle, hein ? » rigola-t-elle doucement en flattant l'animal « Mais il me fait des compliments, alors on le laisse, d'accord ? »

« Hum » Sullivan se mit à genoux devant elle et fouilla dans sa robe d'un air inquiet. Son regard s'éclaira et il recommença à parler avec la main toujours cachée. « Lily, tu es la femme de ma vie. Je t'aime. Alors, voudrais-tu me faire l'honneur » Sous les yeux exorbités de la jeune fille, il sortit un écrin. « de devenir » Le cerf tourna la tête si brusquement que Lily dut se jeter au sol pour éviter sa ramure et là, sous son regard ahuri, il _croqua_ dans la petite boite noire et s'enfuit au trot avec le diamant en bouche.

Sullivan avait l'air trop choqué pour réagir puis, d'un coup, se releva et se précipita en courant sur le troupeau de biches qui s'enfuyaient en galopant « REVIENS ICI SALOPERIE D'ANIMAL ! » L'entendit-elle crier. Quelque part, elle était plutôt heureuse d'être tombée sur cet animal farceur, ça lui laissait le temps de réfléchir.

Pouvait-elle épouser Sullivan ? Après tout, elle le trompait, régulièrement, et même si sa décision de tout arrêter avec James était prise, ça n'effaçait pas tout, loin de là. Si lui la trompait, elle n'envisagerait même pas de pardonner.

Devait-elle épouser Sullivan ? Ils étaient ensemble depuis des années, et leur couple tenait bon, se relevant de toutes les tempêtes. Elle voulait faire sa vie avec lui, non ?

Voulait-elle épouser Sullivan ?

« Je suis désolé » Elle se releva et le regarda essuyer l'écrin plein de bave dans sa robe. Le cerf, qui ne semblait jamais en avoir assez, vint se placer à côté de Lily, comme pour lui apporter une sorte de soutien étrange. « Foutu animal » L'animal en question souffla bruyamment en dilatant les narines. Lily fronça les sourcils – c'était pas une signe d'attaque, ça ? « Pardon, c'est bon. » Grommela Sullivan « et fier comme un paon avec ça »

Lily posa la main sur l'encolure de l'animal pour l'apaiser et regarda son petit ami. « Sullivan... »

« Lily, » recommença-t-il en lui montrant la bague tout en gardant un œil prudent sur le cervidé voleur de diamants « voudrais-tu devenir ma femme ? »


	9. 8 Où Lily n'arrive pas à décider

Tout ceux qui suivent cette fic, ou suive mon travail, savent à quel point la musique m'inspire… alors je vous laisse imaginer dans quel état je suis en rentrant d'un festival^^ (d'ailleurs, j'étais tellement frustrée de rater My Chemical Romance que je leur ai consacré tout une partie de ce chapitre, à tel point que j'ai été obligée de dédoubler le chapitre 8 qui avait dépassé les quarante pages… Le bon point pour vous ? Il ne me reste qu'une scène à terminer pour le chapitre suivant ! Le mauvais ? Je pars en vacances la semaine prochaine, mais j'essayerai quand même de terminer et poster avant)

En tout cas, un immense merci pour toutes vos reviews : **miloute, **_**Goutt2mer**_**, narcissa potter, **_**ninon**_**, malilite, **_**LaSilvana**_**, tina, **_**dona**_**, mimi, **_**Nymph93**_**, Layla Thrace, **_**Onde-sensuelle**_**, Pixie-La-Folle, **_**GinLynn**_**, Plumes en sucres, **_**Miji666**_**, Puky, **_**Plumiere**_**, Lily Joke, **_**JudyEllena**_**, Kritari** Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point vous me faites plaisir à chaque fois !

Une question est revenue à plusieurs reprises : combien de chapitres ? A la base, il y en avait dix (mais ça fait déjà par deux fois que je coupe un chapitre en deux…) Je vais donc dire moins de quinze, sans doute 12 ou 13 en toute logique, mais c'est toujours dur de savoir exactement

Bonne Lecture

* * *

**Rencontre sous X**

**Chapitre 8, Partie 1 **

**Où Lily n'arrive pas à prendre de décisions**

**I will not lie to you But I defiantly only gave you half the truth** (Half The Truth, Kaiser Chiefs)

Lily observa Sullivan, bras tendu devant lui, le diamant de la bague luisant devant ses yeux. Et la réponse s'imposa à elle aussi clairement que si elle l'avait toujours su. Elle déglutit et s'appuya sur le cerf à côté d'elle pour se donner le courage de répondre. « Pas maintenant »

« Quoi ? » Il semblait étonné et tombant des nues. Comme s'il n'avait même pas envisagé cette possibilité... Mais elle avait du mal à comprendre qu'il ait seulement pensé le contraire. Était-ce parce que contrairement à lui, elle avait tous les éléments en main ?

« Je ne dis pas non » Assura Lily. A côté d'elle, l'animal s'ébroua. « C'est juste, on a tellement de problèmes en ce moment... Notre relation n'a jamais été si tendue et ... Et tu es tout le temps parti. Je ne veux pas de cette vie, Sull. Laissons passer un peu de temps, tu veux bien ? »

Il acquiesça et rangea la bague, le visage impénétrable. « Je peux te poser une question, Lily ? »

« Oui »

« Tu m'aimes encore ? »

« _Quoi _? Bien sûr que oui ! » Elle le prit contre elle et l'embrassa tendrement. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, son regard plongea dans celui du cerf farceur et une pensée s'incrusta dans sa tête. _Je dois voir James_.

Hum. Autant pour leur séparation, ça pourrait attendre encore un peu.

« Et si je t'invitais à manger une glace ? » Proposa-t-elle pour fuir l'ambiance tendue qui avait suivi son refus, et se changer les idées. Elle n'avait pas envie de penser à James, à Sullivan et à ce guêpier dans lequel elle s'était fourrée avec grâce. « Je suis sûre que Margolie nous fera une réduction. »

Après une dernière caresse au cerf qui ne lâchait pas Sullivan du regard, ils quittèrent le parc magique et retournèrent au chemin de Traverse, en direction de la glacerie qui employait Lily. L'ambiance était tendue, aucun des deux ne voulant s'aventurer sur le terrain houleux de la proposition, tout en sachant qu'ils devraient y venir, quoi qu'il en soit. Il ne suffisait pas dire _notre couple a des problèmes_. Encore fallait-il identifier ces dits problèmes et les résoudre. Lily était au moins heureuse qu'il ne l'ait pas contredit et que lui aussi sentait, entre eux, toutes ces tensions. Leur relation n'avait plus rien du bonheur paisible qui la caractérisait par le passé, même si, des jours comme aujourd'hui, ils parvenaient à prétendre le contraire.

Ils arrivèrent à la glacerie principale du Chemin de traverse et s'installèrent à une table en discutant doucement, moins joyeusement que pour leur arrivée, jusqu'à recevoir leurs coupes. Comme Lily l'avait prédit, sa collègue ne s'était pas faite rechignée pour leur offrir le café gratuit. Après tout, comme elle disait elle-même, Lily lui avait 'sauvé la vie' en échangeant leurs services… Soudain, il y eut un grand bruit de verre cassé à côté d'eux. Lily vit Sullivan tourner la tête et blanchir maladivement. Elle suivit son regard... et devint toute aussi blanche. Par Merlin, d'abord James ensuite ça. Avait-elle la poisse ?

Et par Merlin, _comment _avait-elle pu oublier le couple le plus habitué du samedi ? Toutes les semaines ils venaient. _Toutes les foutues semaines !_ Et elle, elle oubliait et proposait à Sullivan de venir ? Voulait-elle vraiment qu'il découvre tout ou quoi ?

« Sullivan ? » S'exclama la voix aigue de Sandra Grey qui observait le couple face à elle avec des yeux exorbités. Lily ferma les yeux, sentant la catastrophe venir. Elle échangea un regard avec Peter – il serrait les lèvres et ses sourcils étaient froncés, signe qu'il n'aimait pas du tout ce qu'il voyait. Il y avait mieux pour passer le temps que tomber sur l'ex grand amour de sa petite amie, c'était certain.

« Sandra ? » Réagit le jeune homme « Mais – qu'est-ce que – enfin- Tu vas bien ? »

Lily aurait presque ri de le voir si perdu. Avec un soupir, elle se tourna vers le couple et leur sourit « Salut Sandra, Peter »

« Bonjour Lily » Répondit-elle d'un ton froid en la dardant d'un regard atrocement noir – pas en colère ou jaloux comme d'habitude mais... méprisant ? Le jeune femme fronça les sourcils et réfléchit. Même Myriam n'avait pas droit à tant d'hostilité. Avait-elle fait quelque chose à la jeune femme durant leur escapade à la mer qui l'aurait mise en colère ? Peter acquiesça à moitié, ses yeux ne quittant pas Sullivan une seconde, jaugeant l'ennemi de l'œil. Lily se sentit presque sourire… Sandra ne serait pas la seule jalouse du couple ?

Elle ne pensait pas que c'était possible mais Sullivan pâlit encore plus « Vous... Vous ...v-v-vous vous » Bégaya-t-il « Vous vous... vous vous... Vous vous connaissez toutes les deux ? »

Lily renifla, elle n'était pas vraiment sûre d'aimer voir son petit ami si mal à l'aise face à son ex. Elle se racla la gorge « Ca en fait des vous, dis donc »

« Mais comment » Murmura Sullivan en passant alternativement de Lily à Sandra « D'où »

Peter se racla la gorge. « Je suis Peter Pettigrow » Déclara-t-il en tendant la main à Sullivan « Le petit ami de Sandra »

Sullivan accepta la main sans grande conviction, ses yeux toujours remplis d'incompréhension, partagé entre la femme qui avait occupé sa vie et celle qui la partageait actuellement.

« Tu te souviens quand je t'ai dit que j'avais retrouvé des amis de Poudlard ? » Commença Lily « Et bien- »

« Sandra était à Pouffsouffle avec moi » La coupa Sullivan « Vous étiez amies ? »

« Non, je- »

« Lily était une grande amie des Maraudeurs » Intervint Peter, pensant aider. Sullivan fronça les sourcils et tourna la tête vers Lily. Elle déglutit, puis se souvint que Sullivan était deux ans plus vieux qu'eux. Peut-être qu'il ne se souvenait pas de qui étaient les Maraudeurs ? Il n'avait pas eu l'air de replacer James quand celui-ci était venu lui faire signer son contrat… Au moment où elle allait expliquer, Sandra ajouta « En fait, Lily a rencontré James puis il nous l'a présentée et- »

Tout sourire quitta le visage de Lily et elle sentit une chape de plomb s'abattre sur ses épaules. Sa bouche devint sèche et Sullivan écarquilla les yeux. « POTTER ? » S'exclama-t-il vivement « Tu connais Potter ? »

Lily ne dit rien, ne bougea pas un muscle et, à la table d'à côté, Peter et Sandra s'agitèrent tous les deux.

« Il est venu chez nous et tu as prétendu que tu ne savais pas qui c'était ! » Cria Sullivan en attirant sur lui toute l'attention de la glacerie « Tu m'as menti ! Pourquoi tu as prétendu ne pas le connaître ? »

Lily déglutit. « C'est... C'est lui » bafouilla-t-elle « Il a commencé et – je suis désolée ! C'était idiot, je- »

« C'est lui ! » Répéta soudain Sullivan en écarquillant les yeux come s'il venait de résoudre un puzzle atrocement compliqué « C'est pour ça que sa tête me revenait pas ! C'est lui, le mec ! »

« Quel mec ? » Murmura Lily du bout des lèvres en sentant celles-ci trembler sous le regard furieux de son petit ami.

« Au Gravitz ! » Chuchota-t-il furieusement. Pas assez bas, visiblement, car Sandra émit un son choqué. Fabuleux, maintenant, en plus, tout le monde savait où et comment elle avait retrouvé James Potter. « C'était Potter, le type ! » Continua Sullivan, la rage écumant ses traits « Dis-moi le contraire ! »

Lily le regarda, sentant son monde s'écrouler autour d'elle. C'était fini. Il allait tout découvrir. Tout comprendre. Elle avait voulu jouer, elle s'était brulée. Comment tout avait pu arriver si vite ? Moins d'une demi-heure plus tôt, il la demandait en mariage ! Comme un condamné accepte la sentence, elle hocha la tête, doucement, lentement, tentant de faire passer toute la culpabilité qu'elle ressentait et qui la rongeait à travers son regard.

Il y eut un grand moment de silence avant que Peter se racle la gorge et demande si quelqu'un voulait commander quelque chose. Sullivan se leva en faisant basculer sa chaise et disparut dans la petite boutique. Lily n'osait même pas regarder dans sa direction. Elle n'imaginait même pas à quel point il était en colère... et elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de quoi lui dire. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il sache ce qu'il se passait avec James, elle n'avait jamais voulu le faire souffrir et ne le réalisait que maintenant. Quelle garce elle avait été… Et elle ne savait pas comment réagir. C'était le moment où jamais de réparer les choses, de se montrer honnête mais… était-elle prête à risquer leur relation pour retrouver la paix de conscience ?

« Je vais aller lui parler » Proposa Sandra en se levant.

« Non ! » Intervint Peter « Tu ne vas pas aller réconforter ton ex petit ami ! »

Lily trouvait presque ridicule qu'il parvienne à être jaloux dans un moment pareil. Ne voyait-il pas à quel point la situation était foutue ? Elle allait tour perdre, son château de cartes allait s'écrouler... Tout était fini. Il n'allait pas tarder à faire les comptes et comprendre. Tout. James Potter était le garçon de la boite échangiste avec lequel elle avait passé la nuit, _sans le tromper_, avait-elle menti. Ensuite, elle lui avait dit avoir retrouvé des vieux amis, et ceux-là même comprenait le fameux type avec lequel elle ne l'avait soi-disant pas trompé, garçon qu'elle revoyait donc régulièrement depuis. Et enfin, quand il venait chez eux, plutôt que paraître innocente et présenter James à Sullivan comme on présente un ami, elle avait prétendu ne pas le connaître. Coupable, sur toute la ligne. Le piège se refermait sur elle… Un goût de bile envahit sa bouche et, bien qu'elle voulait se lever et aller se défendre devant Sull, ses jambes étaient coupées et elle ne pouvait plus bouger.

« Sois pas stupide » Grogna Sandra « J'ai des choses à lui dire. » Et sans se soucier de l'avis de Peter, elle entra dans la boutique.

oOoOoOoOoOoO

« Hey, toi ! » Sullivan était devant le comptoir, jouant agressivement avec un dessous de verre. Il ne commandait pas et les clients passaient devant lui sans le voir. Sandra le prit par le bras et le tira à l'écart. « Faut qu'on parle »

« De quoi ? » L'agressa-t-il sans la regarder en face « Tu vois pas que j'ai des problèmes ? »

« Parce que ta petite amie ne t'a pas dit qu'elle connaissait James Potter ou parce qu'elle connait la fille avec qui tu l'as trompée ? »

La colère de Sullivan se dissipa légèrement et il fronça les sourcils en regardant Sandra. « De qui tu parles ? »

« De moi ! Tu n'étais pas déjà avec elle, il y a deux ans ? » Il se dandina légèrement « J'ose même pas croire que tu aies osé de te servir de moi pour tes basses besognes ! »

« Sandra, allez... » Tenta-t-il de l'attendrir « On s'était plus vu depuis deux ans, tu me manquais... j'ai juste fait un pas de travers. Pas besoin d'inquiéter Lily pour si peu »

« Un pas de travers ? » Grinça-t-elle « c'est comme ça que tu appelles ça ? »

« C'est pas si grave... » Tenta-t-il de se justifier « et ça remonte à longtemps »

« Tu le fais le coup à toutes tes copines ? » S'exclama-t-elle soudain, plus fort.

« C'était pas la même chose avec toi » Répliqua-t-il immédiatement « Les choses étaient différentes »

« Différentes ? » S'étrangla-t-elle en le fusillant du regard « Tu m'as demandé _l'autorisation_ de voir d'autres filles quand je serais retournée à Poudlard sans toi ! »

« Tu voulais que je t'attende toute l'année peut-être ? »

« Et quand j'ai dit non, tu as dit que ce n'était pas grave et tu l'as quand même fait ! »

« Tu étais à Poudlard, et j'étais seul. Tu me manquais trop »

Elle posa sur lui un regard dégoûté « Et maintenant » Reprit-elle « Tu traines cette pauvre fille » Elle pointa l'extérieur – et Lily – du doigt « dans l'échangisme ? »

Il se passa la main dans la nuque. « Non. Enfin, il ne s'est rien passé » Elle lui lança un regard incrédule « A part qu'elle m'a menti sur l'identité du pauvre connard qui- »

« Parce que tu avais le droit d'aller voir ailleurs et pas elle, c'est ça ? » Répliqua cyniquement Sandra « Comme je ne pouvais même pas parler à d'autres garçons alors que tu t'envoyais en l'air avec n'importe qui ! »

« Tu mélanges tout »

« Ah ouais ? Et toi, tu gâches tout »

« Ma relation avec Lily va très bien »

Sandra eut un rire jaune. « A qui tu veux faire croire ça ? Tu l'as emmené dans un club échangiste ! Ouvre les yeux enfin ! Elle ne pourra plus jamais te faire confiance ! Pourquoi tu crois qu'elle ne t'a pas dit qu'elle connaissait Potter ? Tu l'as perdue le jour où tu lui as parlé de tes sales fantasmes dégoutants ! »

Sullivan parut déstabilisé pendant un moment et Sandra tourna les talons sans rien ajouter de plus. Peter et elle s'en allèrent presque immédiatement, laissant l'autre couple à la terrasse du café. Quand ils arrivèrent chez eux, Peter posa ses mains sur ses épaules et essaya de la détendre.

« Tout va bien ma puce ? » Demanda-t-il en posant un baiser dans son cou.

« Oui, j'ai juste... j'avais besoin de remettre une ou deux choses au clair avec lui » Elle posa la main par-dessus la sienne. « T'es vraiment un type génial, Peter. Je te l'ai déjà dit ? »

Il rigola doucement et la fit asseoir dans le canapé. « Une ou deux fois » Après un moment, il demanda « Tu lui as dit pour Lily et James ? »

« Non » Soupira Sandra

Peter se releva et la regarda bizarrement. « Quoi ? Toi, madame fidélité, tu n'as rien dit ? » Elle leva les yeux au ciel puis se tordit les mains et se mordit les lèvres. Peter lui remonta le menton et chuchota doucement « Sandra ? Parle-moi »

« Tu vas me trouver horrible ! » Se plaint-elle en cachant son visage dans le torse de son petit ami pour ne pas le regarder « Sullivan est... je suis sûre qu'il trompe Lily aussi. Il l'a fait et il le fera encore, c'est certain. Il est … _malade. _Et... même si je ne soutiens pas Lily du tout, aucunement, il mérite juste de le découvrir lui-même et de se le prendre dans la figure comme... »

Peter soupira et lui caressa les cheveux « Comme tu l'as appris, toi ? » Ellen acquiesça contre lui. « Je suis désolé que tu aies vécu ça »

« Je suis désolée d'être aussi jalouse » Marmonna-t-elle. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas de raisons de douter de Peter… mais elle n'en avait eu aucunes de douter de Sullivan, de qui elle était folle amoureuse, jusqu'au jour où elle avait compris pourquoi, soudain, la distance ne posait plus de problèmes. « Je vais faire un effort avec tes amis, je te promets »

« On s'en fiche de mes amis. Fais-moi confiance, c'est tout ce que je veux » Il l'embrassa. « Jamais je ne ferai souffrir comme ça, tu as ma parole »

Elle renifla et le serra dans ses bras « Tu ne me trouves pas horrible de ne pas avoir dit à Sullivan que Lily le trompait ? »

« Non » Assura Peter « Parfois, certaines choses valent la peine que tu te salisses les mains »

* * *

**You're not in this alone Let me break this awkward silence Let me be the first to say I'm sorry** (Skylines and turnstiles /My Chemical Romance)

« Est-ce que tu vas me parler à nouveau un jour ? » Demanda Lily avec lassitude en passant la porte de leur appartement. Sullivan ne lui avait pas décoché un mot depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la glacerie et, malgré tous les efforts qu'elle faisait, il refusait de recommencer à lui parler. Le pire était qu'elle ne savait pas quoi de ce qu'il avait découvert sur elle ou de ce que Sandra lui avait dit le mettait le plus en rogne. Il était ressorti de l'établissement encore plus fermé après leur petite 'conversation'.

« Je suis désolée » Assura Lily pour la dixième fois. « J'ai juste pensé que tu n'accepterais jamais que je continue à voir- »

« Un type avec qui tu as passé la nuit ? » Explosa le jeune homme après avoir négligemment posé sa veste sur le fauteuil. « Tu me prends pour une buse, Lily ? »

« Quoi ? Non » Il fallait cependant avouer que oui, un peu, quand même. Elle était toujours indécise sur la marche à suivre. Soit elle s'enlisait encore un peu plus profondément dans ses mensonges, sans marche arrière possible, et s'il venait à tout découvrir, il n'y aurait plus aucune chance pour eux. Soit elle lui disait tout, maintenant, en priant qu'il trouve quelque part en lui la force de lui pardonner. Et qu'elle soit capable de cesser de voir James une fois pour toute.

« Tu rencontres un type dans une boite échangiste, tu passes la nuit avec lui, tu me dis qu'il ne s'est rien passé entre vous et maintenant, j'apprends que tu l'as revu régulièrement depuis ce jour là ? Regarde moi dans les yeux, Lily, regarde moi et dis-moi qu'il ne s'est rien passé »

Lily inspira, les yeux braqués sur la pointe de ses chaussures. Vérité. Mensonge. C'était le moment de décider. Il n'y aurait pas de seconde chance. Elle ne pourrait pas se défiler, cette fois. Elle soupira. Inspirer. Expirer. Sullivan ou James ?

« Tu penses que je t'ai menti ? » Répliqua-t-elle à la place en relevant les yeux sur son petit ami

« Ca n'a pas l'air de te poser problème ! » Cracha-t-il en la dévisageant avec mépris « James Potter. James Potter ! D'entre tous les types de la Terre, tu es tombée sur JAMES POTTER ! »

« Et alors ? » Répliqua Lily avec colère « Qu'est-ce qu'il a de si particulier _James Potter _? »

« Ce type est un vrai homme à femmes, Lily ! Il était en cinquième année quand j'ai quitté Poudlard et il passait déjà son temps à collectionner les filles comme des trophées ! » Sullivan se passa la main dans les cheveux et soupira lourdement, comme s'il essayait de se calmer, mais quand il reprit la parole, sa voix étaient toujours aussi colérique. « Il n'en a jamais respectée aucune ! Merde, toute l'école savait qu'il pouvait faire ouvrir les jambes à n'importe quelle cruche ! »

Lily ferma les yeux, se prenant un coup dans le ventre. Elle respira. Elle savait tout ça. Ce n'était pas important. C'était l'ancien James. Il n'était plus comme ça. Il n'avait jamais fait secret de son passé. Elle était au courant de tout ça. Il était différent maintenant. Cependant, elle ne put pas empêcher un certain doute de se faufiler dans son esprit. S'il était devenu si différent, s'il n'était plus ce Don Juan de pacotille, alors pourquoi lui avait-il menti comme il l'avait fait à Brighton ? Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander sur combien d'autres choses il avait menti avant…

« Lily » Cette fois, Sullivan ne criait plus. Il s'approcha d'elle et posa sa main sur son bras, la forçant à relever la tête « Tu ne serais pas la première fille qu'il embobine avec ses beaux discours. Je… Je sais que c'est partiellement ma faute. Tu étais triste et malheureuse, et il était là, prêt à en profiter. Ecoute, chérie, on peut… On trouvera un moyen… Il t'a manipulée, tu ne savais pas… Tu n'es qu'une femme, il- »

Lily, dont la bouche était ouverte et sur le point d'avouer que _oui, elle s'était faite avoir par les beaux discours de James Potter_, se figea et sentit, littéralement, son sang faire un tour. Brusquement, elle repoussa Sullivan de toutes ses forces, tellement qu'il dut se rattraper à la table pour ne pas tomber.

« JE NE SUIS QU'UNE FEMME ? » Répéta-t-elle en sentant ses tempes pulser douloureusement tant sa colère était forte « Alors quoi ? Je ne suis qu'une petite chose fragile à qui on fait faire ce qu'on veut, c'est ça ? Une cruche qui est incapable de voir plus loin que le bout de son nez ? Tu crois que j'ai laissé James Potter me sauter parce que je suis trop _conne_ pour voir quand on me ment ? C'est ça ? »

« Lily, calme-toi » Murmura le jeune homme. Pendant un instant, elle eut presque l'impression qu'il avait peur d'elle. A vrai dire, elle ne s'était jamais mise réellement en colère contre Sull, jamais de cette façon. On lui avait répété pendant des années que sa colère la rongeait et que c'était à cause d'elle qu'elle ne pouvait pas sortir du centre magique. Aucun médicomage ne pouvait prédire ce qui se passerait le jour où toute cette colère sortirait enfin. D'après eux, elle pourrait tout aussi bien tuer quelqu'un. Alors depuis trois ans, elle muselait cette fureur au plus profond d'elle-même et l'oubliait avec brio, se calquant sur le mode de vie sage et rangé de Sullivan pour rester équilibrée.

Mais tout avait implosé récemment… Depuis ce fameux jour. Certes, elle avait celle qui était allé voir ailleurs mais ça ne changeait rien à la colère passive qu'elle cultivait en elle depuis ce jour. Une partie toute entière d'elle détestait son petit ami pour avoir osé proposer d'aller voir ailleurs. Elle se détestait elle-même de s'être laissé faire. Et elle se supportait encore moins de voir qu'elle avait craqué – et c'était encore pire de savoir qu'elle ne ressentait plus autant de culpabilité qu'avant. Comme si, au final, il avait bien mérité qu'elle le trompe pour ce qu'il avait osé proposer.

Bien sûr, elle taisait cette voix hypocrite au fond d'elle. Il fallait rester dans un ordre de mesure cohérent. Analyser pour ne pas laisser cette fameuse colère la guider. Sullivan avait _proposé_ et s'était rétracté. Elle, elle avait accepté et _exécuté_. Elle était sûrement la plus coupable – même si ça ne l'empêchait de rester furieuse contre lui.

« Je ne suis qu'une gourde, c'est ça ? » Continua-t-elle d'hurler sur le pauvre jeune homme livide « Une pauvre fille qui s'est laissé entraînée dans le fantasme malsain de son petit ami ! Une pauvre fille qui n'a qu'à vivre en sachant que son copain rêve de se taper d'autres femmes ! »

« Lily… »

Un sentiment étrange était en train de gonfler en elle. C'était comme si elle s'était volontairement caché les yeux pendant des semaines, utilisant sa relation illégitime avec James comme écran. Mais si elle, Lily, qui faisait toujours tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour marcher droit, était capable de mentir et tromper celui qu'elle aimait alors qu'est-ce qui l'empêchait, lui, l'instigateur de tout ceci, de faire pareil ? Elle avait appris à ses dépends avec James qu'un homme pouvait lui mentir en la regardant dans les yeux et qu'elle ne voyait _rien._

« Pour une cruche, j'en suis une » S'exclama-t-elle en se tapant le front avant de pointer un doigt accusateur sur lui « Tu m'accuses, _moi_, de te tromper mais qu'est-ce qui me dit que ce n'est pas une façon que tu as d'excuser ce que tu fais, toi ? »

Elle savait qu'elle devrait se sentir pitoyable. Lui dire qu'il la trompait pour cacher le fait qu'elle le trompait, et en plus l'accuser d'utiliser, lui, ce stratagème, était vraiment insensé… mais elle ne ressentait pas de pitié. Juste de la colère. Et de l'incrédulité. Oh ça, pour être aveugle, elle l'avait été. Elle avait battu tous les records. Pas besoin de se demander _pourquoi_ elle ne comprenait pas la jalousie de Sandra - elle devait sans doute être beaucoup trop naïve pour comprendre un tel sentiment… ou laisser le doute s'installer en elle.

« De quoi tu parles, Lily ? » Souffla Sullivan en haussant les épaules, le dos raide

« De quoi je parle ? Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait cette fameuse nuit après le Gravitz ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu fais, à chaque fois que tu pars dans tes fameux séminaires ! Qu'est-ce qui me dit que tu n'en profites pas pour sauter sur toutes les pétasses locales ? »

Il sembla voir rouge « Et qu'est-ce qui me dit que tu n'en profites pas pour te faire sauter par Potter ? »

Lily serra les dents. C'est exactement ce qu'elle faisait. Cependant, loin de la faire se sentir aussi mal que ça devrait, ça ne fit que renforcer ses doutes, et la douleur accompagnant ceux-ci. Oui, si elle le faisait, pourquoi pas lui, exactement ?

« C'est tout ce que je suis à tes yeux ? » Répliqua-t-elle en le dévisageant. Elle se sentait trahie et sale. Salie par les propos de Sullivan mais encore plus par leur véracité « Une bonne fille qui se fait _sautée_ par le premier dragueur qui passe ? Une idiote qui se laisse emballée en une soirée par un bellâtre ? Tu me crois capable de te regarder dans les yeux et de te dire je t'aime après avoir couché avec un autre mec ? Tu penses que si j'avais laissé James Potter poser la main sur moi, je ne te l'aurais pas dit ? Sullivan, ouvre les yeux ! J'étais sur le point de te faire croire que j'avais effectivement couché avec lui juste pour me venger que tu m'aies emmenée au Gravitz ! »

Lily sentait ses doigts trembler et son estomac se tordre. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie si mal. Comment pouvait-elle dire des choses comme ça ? Le regarder et déformer toute la vérité ? Était-elle si mauvaise, si pourrie ? Elle en voulait à James de lui avoir menti pour une vieille histoire et elle était là, avec quelqu'un qu'elle aimait, et elle mentait comme une arracheuse de dents pour sauver sa peau en sachant à quel point elle serait détruite si elle apprenait que Sull en faisait de même avec elle. Merlin, que leur arrivait-il ?

« Je sais que tu n'as pas couché avec Potter » Finit par soupirer Sullivan après l'avoir observée un long moment. « Tu ne saurais pas me mentir. »

Elle sentit la bile remplir sa bouche. Ah non ? Elle ne pouvait peut-être plus croiser son regard dans le miroir mais elle n'était pas aussi démunie et prévisible qu'il le pensait ! D'où tirait-il le droit de dire des choses comme ça ? _Tu ne saurais pas me mentir_. Est-ce qu'il la prenait vraiment pour une arriérée ? Elle n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point il pouvait être méchamment condescendant en parlant.

« Et toi ? » Demanda-t-elle en transformant sa culpabilité en accusation « Tu pourrais me mentir en me regardant dans les yeux, Sullivan ? Tu pourrais me promettre qu'il n'y a personne d'autre depuis notre rencontre ? »

« Lily » Il posa ses mains sur ses joues et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. « Je te jure, sur tout ce que je possède au monde, que je ne t'ai jamais trompée. Je t'aime »

Il n'y avait pas une lueur de doute dans les prunelles bleues de son blond. Il regardait droit à travers elle et jurait amour et elle le _croyait_. Au plus profond d'elle-même, elle savait qu'il disait vrai. Qu'elle ne devrait pas douter. Il l'aimait, même si parfois il le montrait bizarrement.

« Alors pourquoi le club échangiste ? » Murmura-t-elle en sentant les larmes se former au coin de ses yeux. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi minable de sa vie entière. Comment pouvait-elle prétendre l'aimer et agir comme elle le faisait ? Il y avait un problème. Dans son comportement, dans vie, quelque part en elle. Et il fallait qu'elle se force à ouvrir les yeux, même si c'était difficile.

« Parce que je suis un con. Un imbécile. Un pauvre type » Il frotta les joues de Lily pour y effacer les larmes. « C'est pour ça que tu ne veux plus coucher avec moi depuis ? »

« Ce n'est pas depuis- » Lily le regarda. Avait-il oublié qu'elle lui avait sauté dessus le lendemain ? Qu'ils s'étaient disputés ? Qu'elle s'était sentie mal ? « Oui » Soupira-t-elle « Je vais faire un effort mais il faut que tu y mettes du tien, Sull »

Il la serra contre lui et caressa ses cheveux. « Tu n'as pas couché avec lui alors ? » Demanda-t-il. Elle soupira d'agacement et il se détacha d'elle. « Quoi ? Ca n'a rien à voir avec ta naïveté ! Tu ne m'as pas répondu et tu m'as menti, Lily ! »

« James et moi étions amis à Poudlard » Eluda-t-elle « ce qu'il fait des autres filles, je m'en fiche »

« Je ne veux plus que tu le revoies »

Lily sentit un nouvel arc de colère la traverser « _Quoi _? »

« C'est un coureur ! Ne me fais pas croire qu'il ne te drague pas ! Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu comment il te regardait l'autre soir ? Je pensais que c'était juste sa façon d'être mais vous vous connaissiez ! Vous vous êtes moqué de moi ! »

Elle se passa la main sur le front. Pitié, est-ce qu'ils allaient finir cette conversation ? Elle n'allait pas pouvoir maintenir l'illusion longtemps encore elle sentait ses forces l'abandonner et n'arrivait même pas à en vouloir à Sullivan d'être jaloux. Il en avait tous les droits, non ?

Sull ricana cyniquement. « Je comprends mieux sa tête quand je lui ai montré le diamant ! »

Lily sursauta. Puis elle écarquilla les yeux. « Il n'a… » Murmura-t-elle d'une voix rauque « On est amis, il s'en fiche qu'on se fiance » Assura-t-elle.

Sullivan acquiesça. « Alors, tout va bien entre nous ? »

« Oui » Mais le nœud dans sa poitrine n'avait pas diminué pour autant. Maintenant qu'elle avait tout mis au clair avec Sullivan, elle devait en faire de même avec James. Elle n'était juste pas sûre de ce qu'elle voulait. Rompre avec Sull n'était pas une option, mais avec James, c'était beaucoup plus compliqué. Intellectuellement, il ne devait être qu'une aventure mais émotionnellement, c'était une toute autre histoire… Elle avait envie d'être avec James, parfois, elle avait même l'impression d'avoir _besoin_ d'être avec James. Il arrivait à la faire rire et à la choquer comme personne, à faire ressortir le pire et le meilleur hors d'elle. Il était un ami et une personne formidable… même s'il ne faisait pas que des choses formidables. Et ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux à Brighton ne faisait que renforcer le sentiment de mal être qui grandissait en elle depuis leur toute première nuit ensemble.

Ce n'était pas juste. Ni pour elle, ni pour James. Et si elle, grâce à Sullivan, gardait les pieds sur Terre, pouvait-il, lui, en faire de même ? Pourraient-ils encore être amis s'ils ne couchaient plus ensemble ? Était-ce seulement envisageable ? D'un autre côté, même s'ils s'étaient rapprochés bien plus qu'ils n'auraient dû, James avait su l'intention de Sullivan de lui demander sa main, et il n'avait _rien_ dit, rien fait, pas réagi. Comme s'il n'en avait rien à faire. Comme si, à ses yeux, elle n'était vraiment qu'une aventure, une maitresse, et rien de plus. Elle aurait aimé que ce soit si facile…

Sullivan posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et approfondit le baiser mais contrairement à cet après-midi, elle n'eut pas du tout envie de répondre. Elle posa sa main sur son torse et le repoussa doucement. « Je dois passer chez Elise pour récupérer des notes » Expliqua-t-elle à son regard perdu. « Je passerai faire des courses pour le souper. Quelque chose te tente ? »

* * *

**I used to be so full of my confidence I used to know just what I wanted and just where to go** (Red Hot Chili Peppers / Hey)

Une demi-heure plus tard, Lily se tenait devant la maison de James, les mains serrées sur le petit morceau de papier qu'il lui avait glissé dans la poche quelques jours plus tôt. En gros, il lui proposait d'oublier purement et simplement l'expérience de Brighton. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Ce qu'il s'était passé là-bas était gravé dans son esprit et surtout, sa façon de percevoir toute sa relation avec James avait changé. Sa façon de voir ses relations en général avait changé, un peu comme s'il lui avait permis de voir que tout le monde ment et qu'elle n'en détenait pas le monopole, et de loin.

« Tu vas entrer ou tu vas rester là toute la nuit ? » Demanda soudain une voix derrière elle. Elle sursauta et se retrouva nez à nez avec Sirius. « Bonjour crapaud »

Lily sourit et lui fit la bise. « Tu viens voir James ? Je peux repasser plus tard… »

Sirius rigola doucement et la prit par les épaules. « Ramène-toi, on va vider son frigo avant qu'il se arrive »

« Quoi ? Non ! Je vais pas rentrer chez lui quand il n'est pas là ! »

Sirius haussa un sourcil « Oh, très bien, poule mouillée » Lança-t-il d'un ton léger en avançant vers la maison.

Lily redressa le buste et le suivit dans l'allée « Je ne suis pas une poule mouillée ! »

« C'est ce que tu prétends » Siffla-t-il en ouvrant la porte d'entrée avec sa clé. Sans même y réfléchir, Lily entra derrière lui « moi, je vois juste que tu n'osais même pas aller sonner à la porte »

« C'est compliqué » Grommela-t-elle

« C'est toujours compliqué, Evans » répliqua Sirius. Il soupira, se passa la main sur le visage, l'air fatigué puis se secoua

« Comme si t'en savais quelque chose » Marmonna-t-elle entre ses dents.

Il la regarda dans les yeux pendant plusieurs secondes avant de froncer les sourcils. « James m'a dit que tu passais beaucoup de temps avec Myriam »

« Oui, et alors ? »

« Elle ne t'a pas dit ? »

« Dit quoi ? »

Il soupira. « Rien »

« Ca valait la peine »

Ils se regardèrent à nouveau et échangèrent un sourire. Ils faisaient une sacrée paire, tous les deux. « Allez, dis-moi ce qui te travaille » Proposa Sirius en croquant dans une pomme « Je ne suis pas aussi nul que ta nouvelle meilleure amie te l'a sans doute raconté »

Lily sourit. En réalité, même si Myra et elle parlaient souvent, elles abordaient très peu le sujet des garçons mais les quelques fois qu'elles avaient eu l'occasion de parler de Sirius, ce n'était jamais vraiment des insultes qui étaient passées par les lèvres de son amie, que du contraire.

« C'est gentil » Assura Lily en se posant contre la table de la cuisine pour observer Sirius agir comme s'il était chez lui. Elle était prête à parier qu'il l'était, en quelque sorte. « Ne le prends pas mal, Sirius, mais c'est la deuxième fois qu'on parle en huit ans alors… »

« Alors quoi ? » Répliqua le jeune homme en sortant un énorme morceau de gâteau du placard gardofroid « Si tu n'acceptes pas de t'ouvrir, tu ne risques pas de créer des liens profonds » Lily ouvrit la bouche, prête à répliquer, mais il continua « Et honnêtement, on a déjà sauté la case du privé quand tu m'as expliqué pourquoi tu n'étais pas revenue à Poudlard » Sirius releva la tête vers elle, plongeant ses pupilles grises dans ses yeux « Pour _ça_, j'aurais compris que tu fasses preuve de retenue »

Lily soupira. Elle ne savait pas s'il avait raison ou pas comme tous les autres Maraudeurs, il avait une façon bien à lui de penser et elle n'était pas sûre de voir les choses comme lui. D'un autre côté, elle avait décidé, le jour où elle avait tout raconté à James et Myra, qu'elle était prête à s'ouvrir et à leur faire confiance et Sirius, même si elle l'avait moins côtoyé que les autres, était une part de ce _leur_.

« Tu as déjà menti à quelqu'un que tu aimais ? » Demanda-t-elle simplement, en prenant place en face de lui, le gâteau monstrueux placé entre eux.

Il se pinça les lèvres quelques instants et tendit une cuillère à Lily pour qu'elle profite, elle aussi, de la pâtisserie. « Je n'ai pas toujours dit la vérité entière » Lily sourit doucement et Sirius haussa les épaules « Parlons franco, Lily. C'est parce que tu te tapes mon pote dans le dos de ton copain ? »

Lily écarquilla les yeux et se pencha en avant pour parler bas, comme si quelqu'un pouvait les entendre « Comment tu – Qui t'as dit – Oh Merlin, James t'a tout raconté ? »

Sirius éclata de rire « James ? Ce faux frère m'a regardé dans les yeux et a nié l'évidence ! C'est Peter … Et Remus…. Et Sandra…. Et Michèle aussi »

Lily sentait toute couleur quitter son visage au fur et à mesure qu'elle comprenait que tout le monde savait. _Tout le monde _! Comment était-ce possible ? Quand était-ce arrivé ? James avait promis qu'il ne dirait rien à personne ! Oh Merlin, elle comprenait pourquoi Sandra l'avait dévisagée de cette manière mais… Elle l'avait dit à Sullivan ? Non, il avait assuré la croire en disant qu'il savait qu'elle était innocente. Mais pourquoi ? Et bon sang, _comment_ savaient-ils ? James et elle avaient pourtant été prudents, et ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis Brighton où – Lily écarquilla les yeux. Brighton. Et elle comprit soudain. Tout le monde savait parce que tout le monde avait _entendu_ ce qui s'était passé à Brighton. Elle crût mourir de honte.

« Personne ne te jugera ici » Assura Sirius « Enfin, à part Sandra mais c'est un cas à part… »

« Et comment ce serait possible, hein ? » Explosa Lily en se relevant « Je suis une trainée ! Je couche avec un mec que je viens à peine de rencontrer, je mens à mon petit ami et je n'arrive même pas à trouver la force de ne plus voir James ! Quel genre de personne ça fait de moi ? »

« Une indécise » Répliqua le Maraudeur en continuant à savourer son gâteau d'un air tranquille

Lily le foudroya du regard. « C'est quoi ça pour un conseil ? »

Sirius avala ce qu'il avait en bouche et tourna la tête vers elle « Tu veux vraiment recevoir un conseil de la part d'un type qui a laissé partir la fille dont il est dingue ? Alors voilà : ne fais pas d'erreur quand tu feras ton choix »

Lily le fixa pendant un bon moment, incrédule. « Merci Sirius. Je me sens beaucoup mieux. Merci d'avoir partagé ta science avec moi »

« Pas de quoi Lily » Se moqua-t-il gentiment « Assieds-toi et mange. Ca ira mieux »

La jeune fille soupira à nouveau et reprit place, boudeuse, en face du garçon. Elle l'observa manger pendant un long moment, jouant avec sa cuillère du bout des doigts. Il était exactement ce dont elle avait besoin en cet instant précis : une bonne distraction. Elle avait déjà eu l'occasion d'observer tous les autres mais pas Sirius. En fait, leur seule rencontre se limitait à celle du matin après sa seconde nuit avec James, même si elle avait l'impression de mieux le connaître que ça à force d'entendre tout le monde parler de lui.

Tout comme elle l'avait vu le premier jour, il était devenu d'un charme troublant, conjuguant à la fois beauté et séduction. Mais ce qui la marqua le plus ne fut pas ses attraits, mais son attitude. C'était comme si le jeune homme était à l'aise, partout, n'importe où et dans n'importe quelle situation. Avec lui comme voisin, rien ne semblait plus naturel que de rentrer chez James – en son absence-, se servir dans son placard et manger son dessert, sans son accord. Et avec ça, il parvenait à faire se sentir les gens autour de lui aussi à l'aise – Lily en était presque venue à oublier qu'elle n'aurait pas dû se trouver là.

« Est-ce que James t'a déjà menti ? » Demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment

Sirius rigola. « Ah, question très intéressante que celle-là »

Lily fronça les sourcils « Pourquoi ? »

« James est… » Sirius secoua la tête « Il ne mentira que s'il pense que la vérité fera plus de mal que de bien »

Lily grogna « C'est pratique, tiens »

Sirius ricana. « Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? »

« Rien » Souffla Lily « J'ai juste du mal à le comprendre parfois, c'est tout »

Sirius s'esclaffa. « Tu penses que toute vérité est bonne à dire en toute circonstance ? »

« Oui » Assura Lily d'un air revêche

Les yeux du jeune homme pétillèrent. « Alors pourquoi tu n'as pas encore dit à ton copain que tu le trompais ? »

Lily ouvrit la bouche, prise de court. « C'est… ça n'a rien… ce n'est pas- » la jeune femme soupira lourdement et avala une bouchée de la délicieuse pâtisserie pour faire passer son trouble. Elle avait sans doute réagi trop fortement à Brighton, mais ce qui la chiffonnait le plus était qu'elle ne comprenait pas _pourquoi_ il avait menti. Après tout, il devait se douter qu'elle avait accès à la vérité très facilement, non ? « Tu n'as jamais été dérangé par la relation entre James et Myriam ? » Demanda finalement Lily, en espérant ne pas mettre les pieds dans le plat – que Myriam parle librement de Sirius était une chose mais l'inverse n'était peut-être pas vrai…

Le petit sourire désabusé qui apparut sur le visage du jeune homme indiqua à Lily qu'elle n'était pas la seule à trouver les deux jeunes gens très proches pour de simples amis. « C'est difficile à comprendre pour quelqu'un qui n'était pas là » Finit-il par déclarer, comme s'il avait eu besoin de réfléchir à la meilleure réponse à donner « Myra est comme… Elle était comme une petite sœur, pour nous tous. Sauf qu'un jour, elle en a eu marre qu'on la traite comme une pote et s'est mise en tête de nous prouver qu'elle était une fille, avant tout, et Maraudeurs ou pas, on ferait bien d'ouvrir les yeux sur ça »

Lily acquiesça, tentant s'assembler tous les bouts d'informations qu'elle possédait. « C'est pour ça qu'elle est sortie avec James ? »

Sirius grimaça. « Je pense pas qu'elle a jamais été amoureuse de lui mais James était… il aimait beaucoup les filles, _toutes_ les filles, si tu vois ce que je veux dire » L'expression de Lily voguait entre le sourire et la grimace « Et Myriam est arrivée à le manœuvrer suffisamment bien pour qu'il sorte avec elle, pour ne pas briser leur amitié, qu'il a dit. Et c'est pour cette raison aussi qu'il l'a quittée, pour préserver leur amitié… mais après, je sais pas, ils étaient plus proches, plus complices, tu vois ? »

Lily acquiesçait. Elle voyait parfaitement. Oh que oui. On faisait difficilement des amis plus proches qu'eux deux…

« C'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas que James soit au courant, quand Myra et moi, on a commencé à se voir. Je pensais qu'il y avait un truc entre eux, que James l'avait plaquée parce que ça devenait trop sérieux ou qu'il avait eu peur de tomber amoureux d'elle ou une autre connerie du genre » Sirius ricana « Bordel, t'aurais dû voir ça, _toute_ l'école voyait déjà James et Myriam mariés. Ils étaient une sorte d'icône, de couple idéal, alors qu'ils étaient resté quoi, quelques semaines ensemble ? »

« C'est difficile d'imaginer que vous ayez été si populaires » Soupira Lily, toujours aussi impressionnée. Elle ne savait pas s'ils enjolivaient la vérité par arrogance, se donnant plus d'importance qu'ils n'en avaient vraiment eue, ou si les Maraudeurs étaient vraiment à ce point connus à Poudlard. Après tout, que ce soit un des quatre garçons, Myriam ou même Sandra, tous rapportaient la même chose.

« On l'était » Assura Sirius « Et tout le monde était persuadé que quand il en aurait marre de courir les filles, James se remettrait avec sa meilleure amie et qu'ils finiraient leurs jours ensemble. Pourtant, quand on est allé lui dire qu'on était ensemble, Myra et moi, il était vraiment heureux » Sirius soupira, les yeux perdus dans ce qui devait être un vieux souvenir. Il secoua la tête « T'aurais dû voir comment les autres filles sont traité Myriam après ça. Il semblerait qu'être sortie avec James Potter puis avec Sirius Black était un grave affront aux autres personnes de la gente féminine. Elle n'a pas eu la vie facile »

« Un peu comme Sandra aujourd'hui ? » Demanda Lily, curieuse de soulever un coin du voile qui recouvrait le passé de ses amis.

Sirius fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête « Nan, pire. Selon, elle était soit une allumeuse qui avait brisé le cœur du mec le plus génial de l'école, soit une salope ayant pour but de se faire tous les Maraudeurs » Le jeune homme frémit, ce qui fit légèrement rire Lily. L'idée ne devait pas vraiment lui plaire… « Quand une dispute éclatait, ça allait loin. Des insultes, parfois des sorts et même des combats à le Moldue. Elle en a beaucoup bavé et James a toujours tout fait pour la défendre, même quand elle ne voulait pas me dire ce qui se passait. »

« Ils tiennent beaucoup l'un à l'autre » Murmura Lily

« Ils s'aiment, sincèrement » Acquiesça le garçon en se reposant sur le dossier de sa chaise d'un air dégagé « ca va être coton pour James de trouver une femme capable d'accepter sa relation avec Myra. Des fois, même moi je… » Sirius fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête, comme pour chasser une idée dérangeante

« Tu quoi ? »

« Rien »

« Si tu n'acceptes pas de t'ouvrir, tu ne risques pas de créer des liens profonds » Répéta Lily avec un sourire en coin. Sirius sembla trouver à son goût qu'elle reprenne ses propres mots.

Il avala quelques morceaux de gâteau avant de recommencer à parler. « Pendant un moment, après qu'elle m'ait… qu'elle m'ait – quitté » Les mots semblaient avoir beaucoup de mal à passer sa bouche « j'ai crû que c'était pour lui, en quelques sortes » Il soupira « Elle ne m'a jamais vraiment expliqué, alors »

Lily sentit sa gorge se serrer en revoyant, malgré elle, l'image de James et Myriam s'embrasser se reformer devant ses yeux. « Tu crois qu'ils… qu'ils pourraient ? »

Il secoua la tête « Nan, James t'a maintenant » Pour ce que ça changeait, pensa amèrement Lily « Et puis, ils sont comme frères et sœurs »

Lily acquiesça, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de souffler dans sa barbe « des frères et sœurs qui s'embrassent »

Elle pensait avoir parlé très bas, trop pour qu'il l'entende, comprenant sans avoir besoin de le penser, que Sirius ne voudrait sûrement pas entendre ce que son meilleur ami faisait avec la fille dont il était à présent évident qu'il était encore amoureux, cependant, il se redressa brusquement, les yeux brillants. « IL A QUOI ? »

« Patmol ? C'est toi ? » Retentit la voix de James dans l'entrée au même moment.

Sirius et Lily restèrent silencieux, leurs yeux fixés l'un sur l'autre, incapable de croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre pour l'un, ce qu'elle venait de dire pour l'autre. Aussi, quand James entra dans la cuisine, c'est comme ça qu'il le trouva.

« Lily ? » Sa voix était confuse « Mais qu'est-ce que- »

« Tu as embrassé Myriam ? » Rugit la voix de Sirius qui se releva si brusquement que sa chaise tomba derrière lui, faisant sursauter Lily. Elle osa un regard vers James il était figé sur place, son trousseau de clé à la main, la bouche légèrement entrouverte et il fixait son ami avec un air de parfait idiot. Pendant quelques secondes, Lily se demanda s'il allait mentir à Sirius avec autant d'aplomb qu'à elle. « Cornedrue ! » Insista Sirius, désireux de connaître toute l'histoire.

Cela sembla ramener James à lui-même. Il se raidit, observa Sirius pendant quelques secondes puis envoya un regard si noir à Lily qu'elle sentit tous les poils de son dos se dresser. Elle venait de commettre ce qu'on appelle une énorme boulette, le genre si énorme qu'on pourrait mettre dix 'o' au mot. Elle se leva.

« Je… Je vais y aller » Murmura-t-elle, presque inquiète d'interrompre l'ambiance glacée entre les deux garçons.

« Tu restes là ! » Ordonna James d'une voix implacable. Elle eut envie de lui dire qu'il n'avait pas à lui donner d'ordre mais sans l'avoir voulu, ses jambes plièrent et elle se rassit. Les deux garçons disparurent dans la pièce adjacente pour discuter et fermèrent la porte derrière eux. Lily voulut profiter de ce moment pour s'enfuir comme une voleuse mais des éclats de voix retentirent à côté et elle ne put pas s'empêcher de rester pour tenter d'entendre la conversation. Presque comme pour l'encourager, la porte s'entrebâilla d'elle-même, sans doute à cause d'un courant d'air, et les voix devinrent très distinguables. Elle savait que c'était mal d'être curieuse mais, étant donné qu'elle avait généré la crise, c'était moins grave, non ?

« Tu avais promis de ne plus jamais le faire ! » S'écriait Sirius « Tu m'as regardé droit dans les yeux et tu as juré – JURE, Cornedrue ! – que jamais plus tu ne- »

« Vous étiez ensemble ! » Réagit James avec vigueur, semblant décidé à ne pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds « La situation a changé ! »

« Alors c'est correct de l'embrasser ? »

« Non ! Je ne l'ai pas – C'était un accident ! »

« Tes lèvres ont accidentellement atterri sur celles de ma copine ? »

« Ce n'est plus ta copine ! »

Un silence pesant suivi cette assertion, renforçant le malaise de Lily. Elle ne devrait vraiment pas rester là à écouter…

« Patmol » Souffla James après quelques secondes « Je suis désolé. Tu sais que Myriam n'a jamais été comme… comme _ça_ à mes yeux. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que je ne serais même pas sorti avec elle si elle ne m'avait pas accusé d'avoir peur »

Il y eut un grognement. « Je sais qu'on a rompu » Même à cette distance, la douleur dans la voix de Sirius était audible. Lily prit brusquement conscience que la rupture de Myriam et Sirius était une grave erreur. Il y avait forcément un moyen de les réconcilier, parce qu'ils le méritaient, ne serait-ce qu'à la façon qu'ils avaient de parler l'un de l'autre. Ca semblait si évident à présent. « Mais c'est loin d'être la première fois, Cornedrue »

Lily posa une main sur le plan de travail derrière elle pour garder l'équilibre. Elle aurait vraiment dû partir quand il en était encore temps.

« Tu crois vraiment que je pourrais – que moi et Myra, on pourrait – Sirius » Reprit James en abandonnant le surnom si étrange de son ami « On est amis, bon sang. Combien de fois on- »

« La dernière fois- »

« La dernière fois, vous vous étiez disputé, vous étiez sur le point de rompre et j'étais HS. Merde, j'ai même pas pu rentrer chez moi tellement j'étais mort bourré ce jour là ! Et elle n'était pas tellement mieux ! »

« Mais vous vous êtes embrassés, comme presque à chaque fois que vous buvez en tête à tête ! » Répliqua Sirius d'une voix plus forte « Je suis censé comprendre quoi, hein, bordel ? »

« Qu'à chaque putain de fois, elle termine par pleurer sur mon épaule en me répétant que ce serait plus facile qu'elle soit amoureuse de moi ! » Explosa James « Ouvre les yeux Patmol, tu es l'homme de sa vie ! Et quand tu ne la rejettes pas, tu mets d'autres filles enceintes ! Et tu t'étonnes encore qu'elle chercher une solution de facilité ? »

« Ne retourne pas tout, James ! »

« Ouvre les yeux ! Quand Myra s'est-celle jetée sur moi exactement ? Après qu'elle a voulu que vous alliez à Pré-Au-Lard en tête à tête et que tu as dit _non_. Après qu'elle t'a dit qu'elle t'aimait et que tu n'as _rien_ répondu. Après qu'elle a voulu rencontrer tes parents et que tu as rompu avec elle ! Après qu'elle t'a demandé d'emménager avec toi après Poudlard, et que tu as invoqué Merlin sait seulement quelles raisons ! Et maintenant, tu vas être papa, bien sûr qu'elle en est encore revenue à moi ! Tu n'as pas compris qu'elle se protège comme ça ? »

Sirius ne semblait pas savoir quoi répondre, et Lily ne savait plus du tout quoi penser. L'histoire de James et Myriam semblait bien plus compliquée et entremêlée qu'elle l'avait crû. Elle repensa à ce que Sirius avait dit : _ca va être coton pour James de trouver une femme capable d'accepter sa relation avec Myra_. Hum, plus besoin de se demander pourquoi. Puis soudain, elle eut vraiment besoin d'une chaise pour s'asseoir. Elle avait bien entendu ? Sirius allait… il allait avoir un _enfant _?

« Tu n'es vraiment pas intéressé par elle, alors ? En dehors de qu'il y a – de ce qu'il y a eu entre elle et moi – elle ne- »

« Non. C'est mon amie. Et même si elle me plaisait, tu _as_ une histoire avec elle, et tu es mon meilleur ami. Ca n'arrivera jamais, je te promets. Je ne l'embrasserai plus. En plus, je suis avec Lily en ce moment, je te rappelle. Au cas où nos traites d'amis n'auraient pas insisté assez sur ce que _j'ose_ faire »

« Ca ne compte pas » grommela Sirius « Elle a un copain. Rien ne t'empêche de- »

« Oh que non, crois-moi, elle »

Lily se redressa, toutes oreilles sorties. Il devait y avoir une suite à cette phrase ! Elle quoi ? _Elle quoi ?_ Qu'allait-il dire ? Que voulait-il dire ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ?

« Oh ? Vraiment ? » Demanda Sirius, perturbant encore plus la jeune fille. C'est pas vrai ! Ils ne lisaient quand même pas dans les pensées de l'autre, non ? Elle quoi ? Qu'avait voulu dire James ? Qu'avait comprit Sirius ? « Tu es sûr que c'est vraiment- »

« Tu devrais savoir qu'on ne choisit pas ce genre de choses »

« Je vais te laisser avec elle alors » Déclara Sirius.

Non, non, non ! Il n'avait pas le droit ! Il devait faire dire à James ce qu'il était sur le point de dire ! _Elle quoi _? Ils ne pouvaient pas se crier dessus dix minutes et ne plus parler avec des mots compréhensibles dans la seconde suivante ! Ils n'avaient pas le droit ! Intriguée et piquée au vif, elle jeta un coup d'œil dans la pièce d'à côté. Les deux garçons se faisaient une accolade.

« Fais- » Commença Sirius

« Je sais » Acquiesça James en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

Lily trembla. Même à côté de Sirius, véritable icône vivante, James l'attirait comme un aimant. Ce n'était pas bon, se rendit-elle compte. Elle ne devait pas restée seule dans la même pièce que lui. Elle ne pouvait pas céder à nouveau. Elle n'allait pas… Elle serait forte. N'est -ce pas ?

« Tu sais que tout finira par- » Reprit James

« Je sais » Assura Sirius en s'éloignant.

Lily grogna. Ils ne pouvaient pas parler comme des gens civilisés ? Elle vit James faire demi-tour après le départ de son ami et se dépêcha de retourner à sa place dans la cuisine et prit une bouchée du délicieux gâteau pour avoir l'air occupée.

« A nous deux » Déclara James en entrant dans la pièce.

Lily avala ce qu'elle avait en bouche avec difficulté. Elle aurait vraiment dû partir avant…


	10. 8b Où Lily crie beaucoup

Bonjour :) J'espère que vous allez bien ^^ Au risque de me répéter : MERCI à tous pour vos reviews, je vous adore ! **dona, **_**GinLynn,**_** Goutt2mer, **_**Kritari,**_** LaSilvana, **_**Lily Get Away**_**, LilyPetiteFleurdeLys, **_**Melo' Potter**_**, miloute, **_**mimi,**_** Pixie-La-Folle, **_**Plumiere**_**, Puky, **_**tina,**_** Viae, **_**ca'ssandre 15, **_**ninon, _caramelise_  
**

**Cassy Guardian : **waw, tu m'as fait tout un dialogue^^ Je ne sais pas très bien ce qu'ils veulent se dire _exactement_, mais je sais ce qu'ils ont derrière la tête et surtout, qu'ils se comprennent à mi-mots en tout cas, tu as de très bonnes hypothèses sur James, on ne peut pas dire que je lui ai donné beaucoup de pov pour le décrypter^^ Je ne vais pas faire un long discours sur ce qui va se passer et je vais te laisser lire, mais pour ce qui de Lily, je partage entièrement ton avis… Elle est loin d'être parfaite, blanche comme neige et innocente. Est-ce que son indécision ou sa culpabilité la pardonne ? Je n'en sais rien. Si on se plaçait du point de vue de Sullivan, l'histoire serait parfaitement différente, c'est sûr. « _Les dégâts de l'indécision font parfois bien plus mal_ » Cette phrase m'a particulièrement touchée parce qu'elle est si vrai (pas que dans cette histoire d'ailleurs), – il va vraiment falloir que Lily choisisse avant qu'on le fasse pour et malgré elle. Est-ce que c'est beaucoup mieux de faire une pause, aller essayer ailleurs et revenir à son premier choix si ça ne marche pas ? Je n'en sais rien (c'est sans doute mieux que l'infidélité tu vas me dire…) bon, je vais arrêter de parler mais j'ai trouvé ton point de vue vraiment très intéressant et perçant, ça m'a aidé à remettre un peu d'ordre dans mes pensées pour ce qui allait suivre.

J'ai été très inspirée cette semaine, j'ai déjà fait une très bonne partie du chap 9 donc pour les curieux, la suite, ce sera dans 15 jours max ! (vive les vacances, hein p) Et pour les curieux qui lisent autre chose que cette fic, j'ai aussi bien avancé sur Rasp Hollow et Picturing Sirius (la faute aux nuits trop chaudes^^)

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

**Rencontre sous X**

**Chapitre 8, Partie 2 : ****Où Lily crie beaucoup**

**If I had to I would put myself right beside you Would you like that ? Something's getting in the way** (Breaking Benjamin/The Diary of Jane)  
James observa Sirius partir, encore agacé d'avoir eu besoin de s'expliquer. Il détestait se disputer avec Sirius et pourtant, il se faisait à chaque fois avoir par Myriam. Certains jours, il aimerait être capable de décortiquer l'esprit féminin aussi bien qu'on prétendait qu'il le faisait. Ah, s'il savait pourquoi elle courrait dans ses bras à chaque fois, il se ferait un plaisir de l'expliquer à Patmol ! Mais il n'en avait qu'une vague idée…

A vrai dire, il avait du mal à comprendre qu'on puisse être jaloux de sa relation avec sa meilleure amie. C'était la seule fille de la Terre avec laquelle il avait une relation absolument non ambigüe. Certes, il l'avait embrassée et était sorti avec elle, mais pourtant, il n'avait jamais senti aucune chimie entre eux. Les choses étaient simples et claires, pour l'un comme pour l'autre, même quand ils étaient dans les bras de l'autre, même s'ils s'embrassaient, tout ça l'était au nom de l'amitié, et absolument rien d'autre…

Mais personne ne semblait vouloir comprendre qu'il est possible d'aimer quelqu'un du sexe opposé sans l'_aimer_ avec un grand A Myra était sa sœur, sa copine, son amie et il ressentait une énorme tendresse pour elle, et il était excédé de voir que personne ne voyait à quel point il n'était pas intéressé par elle en tant que femme. Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, toutes ses petites amies (du moins celles l'ayant connu assez longtemps pour l'observer avec son amie) avaient été jalouses de Myra – et Sirius l'était régulièrement également.

Qu'était-il censé faire ? Changer sa façon de se conduire avec la jeune femme juste parce que personne ne pouvait comprendre leur façon d'exprimer leur amitié ? C'était n'importe quoi… Il n'avait jamais eu honte de ce qu'il était ou de la manière dont il se comportait, et ça n'allait pas commencer maintenant ! Avec un soupir, il fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers la cuisine où il trouva Lily assise, jouant avec sa cuillère d'un air occupé – un peu trop pour un simple morceau de gâteau, à vrai dire.

« A nous deux » Déclara-t-il d'un ton embêté en entrant dans la pièce. Il n'avait pas envie de se disputer avec Lily, certainement pas envie de la repousser à ce moment précis, mais il était extrêmement agacé qu'elle ait tout raconté à Patmol. Était-ce pathologique chez les femmes ce besoin de toujours tout raconter ? Il la vit déglutir, mais ça ne le soulagea pas vraiment… Il avait encore gravé au fond des yeux la scène qu'il avait interrompu cet après-midi et le goût amer dans le fond de sa gorge ne le rassurait pas. « Pourquoi, par Merlin, es-tu allée dire à Sirius que j'avais embrassé Myriam ? »

« Je l'ai pas fait exprès » Assura-t-elle, rapidement, ses yeux fixant la porte comme si elle voulait fuir.

« Ah non ? Les mots ont passé ta bouche tout seuls ? » Railla-t-il « c'est ta façon de me faire payer ? »

« Quoi ? Non ! » Elle se leva et se passa la main dans les cheveux – presque malgré lui, James observa la longue chevelure rousse onduler sous ses yeux. Il avait toujours adoré les rousses, c'était son petit péché mignon, et les cheveux de Lily étaient absolument flamboyants. « Je pensais pas qu'il entendrait… je ne savais pas qu'il avait une ouïe supersonique, moi ! »

James ferma les yeux une seconde pour ne pas sourire. Il n'avait pas envie de rire, il en était même très loin, mais il se rendait seulement compte à quel point Lily les connaissait peu en fin de compte. Elle ignorait que Remus était un Loup-garou, ignorait qu'ils étaient Animagus, ignorait que son activité ne se limitait pas aux assurances… Et il ne devait sans doute pas en savoir beaucoup plus sur elle.

« Je te jure, une personne normale n'aurait jamais pu entendre, je parlais dans ma bouche et- »

« C'est bon, je te crois » Soupira James en avançant d'un pas vers elle. Presque malgré lui, il baissa les yeux sur sa main pour vérifier qu'aucune bague n'y trônait. Il n'avait pas oublié que son "refus" avait été assez mitigé. « Pourquoi tu es là ? »

Bravo, James. Merveilleuse idée de lui montrer à quel point tu es morose. Ça va lui donner envie de rester sans doute…

« Sullivan m'a dit… Il m'a dit qu'il t'avait dit qu'il… Enfin, qu'il t'avait montré le… »

James fronça les sourcils avant de comprendre. « La bague de fiançailles ? »

« Oui » Lily se mordit la lèvre « J'ai dit non, juste pour que tu saches »

Cette fois, un léger sourire s'incrusta sur les lèvres du jeune homme. « C'est bon à savoir »

« Et, euh… Je – j'ai pris une décision » Ajouta-t-elle en tournant autour de la table pour s'éloigner de lui alors qu'il faisait un mouvement pour la toucher. Il se figea, sentant qu'il n'allait pas aimer la suite, quelle qu'elle soit. « Je pense qu'on devrait arrêter de se voir » Déclara-t-elle si vite qu'il eut dû mal à comprendre. Il eut envie de ricaner face à son visage qui indiquait qu'elle croyait à _tout_ sauf à ce qu'elle disait. « Pas de se voir mais de » vague geste de la main « tu sais »

« Coucher ensemble ? »

« Oui » Elle acquiesça, ses joues prenant une légère teinte rose. Il était toujours amusé de voir à quel point parler de sexe, même innocemment, la mettait mal à l'aise. A croire qu'avant de le rencontrer, c'était un sujet parfaitement tabou. « J'ai vraiment envie que ça marche avec Sullivan et… »

James se désintéressa de ce qu'elle disait pour réfléchir rapidement à un plan d'attaque. Pensait-elle qu'elle allait se débarrasser de lui aussi facilement ? Elle avait des problèmes, trouvait refuge dans ses bras puis, une fois remise en selle, l'abandonnait comme un malpropre sans même un merci ? Il n'était pas quelqu'un qu'on utilise, et elle devrait lui servir une bien meilleure raison qu'une envie que « ça marche avec son copain » pour qu'il baisse les bras. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux et soupira. Merlin, il était bien trop impliqué, il fallait qu'il fasse attention. Il n'avait pas encore envie de se retrouver avec le cœur brisé. Morgane, c'était plus facile à l'époque où il était un coureur sans vergogne, il ne se posait jamais de question alors …

« Lily, Lily, stop » L'interrompit-il au milieu d'une tirade qu'elle devait sans doute trouver très convaincante « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi soudainement tu ne veux plus me voir ? »

« Je viens de te dire que- »

« Non, tu viens de me parler du gland qui partage ta vie »

« Reste poli ! »

Il leva les yeux au ciel. Comment pouvait-elle seulement s'inquiéter de ça dans un moment pareil ? « Moi je te demande ce que _moi_ j'ai fait pour que tu n'en veuilles plus »

« Ca n'a rien à voir avec toi » Assura-t-elle en hochant la tête, comme si elle cherchait à s'en convaincre « Sull m'a demandé de l'épouser, et je l'aime, et je veux qu'on soit heureux et ça ne sera pas le cas tant que- »

« Arrête ton char ! » Commença-t-il à s'énerver « Tu crois que je suis totalement aveugle ou complètement idiot ? Tu t'es mise dans un état pas possible à Brighton et puis tu as refusé qu'on se voit et maintenant, soudainement, c'est à cause de _Dawson_ que tu ne veux plus de moi ? Conneries ! »

Lily fronça les sourcils, se pinça les lèvres, l'observa puis se crispa. « Je pensais qu'on ne devait plus mentionner l'épisode de Brighton » Grinça-t-elle avec une mauvaise foi évidente

« C'était avant que tu veuilles tout arrêter ! »

Elle croisa les bras et l'observa d'un air insondable pendant un moment, il eut l'impression d'être le pire type de la Terre. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant un long moment, d'une bataille silencieuse à celui qui céderait en premier. « Tu m'as menti, c'est tout » Finit-elle par soupirer avec agacement

« Je t'ai menti ? » Répéta James avec surprise « et sur quoi, s'il te plait ? »

Ses yeux brillèrent de colère « Pas besoin de jouer l'ahuri ! Je sais ce que je dis ! Tu m'as dit que tu n'étais jamais sorti avec Myriam et que tu n'avais jamais trompé personne ! Alors que je savais très bien que c'était faux ! »

James n'entendit que ce qu'il voulut bien. « Tu m'as piégé ? » Cria-t-il, ne parvenant pas à en croire ses oreilles « Tu m'as posé la question en connaissant pertinemment la réponse ? »

« Et tu as menti ! En me regardant droit dans les yeux et sans aucune raison ! J'avais le droit de t'en vouloir, tu ne trouves pas ? » S'exclama-t-elle avec tellement d'humeur qu'il ne faisait aucun doute que ce n'était pas une question

« Et j'étais censé faire quoi, hein ? Tu venais de m'accuser d'avoir couché avec ma meilleure amie dans la chambre d'à côté ! J'étais supposé te dire qu'on était sorti ensemble juste après ? N'importe qui saint d'esprit aurait menti ! »

« Ca, j'en doute fortement ! »

« Alors tu m'en veux parce que j'ai pas dit la vérité ou parce que tu n'aimes pas la vérité ? Tu sais quoi, j'en ai marre ! Marre que tout le monde passe son temps à douter de ce qu'il se passe avec Myra et moi ! Tu crois pas que ça me courre aussi de toujours devoir m'expliquer ? » James posa la main sur la table, sentant la colère parcourir son corps. « Mais vas-y, si tu veux penser que je suis un enfoiré qui pique la copine de son meilleur pote et qui trompe ses copines, fais-le, j'en ai rien à foutre de ce que tu penses, Lily ! »

« Mais ça n'a rien à voir avec ça ! » Hurla-t-elle avec frustration en manquant de s'arracher la moitié des cheveux du crâne « Je m'en fiche que tu sois sorti avec ta meilleure amie ! Je demande qu'à te croire si tu me dis qu'il ne s'est rien passé depuis ! Et je suis mal placé pour te faire des leçons sur la fidélité. Je pensais juste qu'on était honnête l'un avec l'autre, à défaut de- »

« J'étais honnête » la coupa James d'un ton plus calme « Je ne considère pas que je suis sorti avec Myra parce qu'elle n'agissait comme une petite amie que quand Sirius était dans la pièce, quasiment. Je ne l'ai jamais traitée comme ma copine, à peine une fille. Et tu ne sais rien de cette histoire d'infidélité, alors »

« J'en sais suffisamment ! » L'arrêta-t-elle « Je sais que tu étais avec cette Annabelle que tout le monde n'arrête de tirer plus bas que Terre. Je sais que tu étais malheureux, et sexuellement frustré, et que vous aviez des problèmes. Je sais que tu étais fatigué, à bout, énervé, perdu et enivré. Je sais que tu n'as pas cherché à lui faire du mal. Je sais que tu n'es pas quelqu'un qui… »

James fronça les sourcils, se demandant _qui_ avait été raconté toutes ses choses de sa vie privée à Lily, puis, la voyant perdue et confuse, prit conscience qu'on ne lui avait pas tout soufflé. « Tu parles de moi ou de toi, là, Lily ? » Demanda-t-il avec douceur

Elle ferma les yeux pendant plusieurs secondes mais quand elle les rouvrit, elle semblait plus déterminée que jamais. « Ca n'a plus d'importance. Je veux toujours qu'on arrête »

« Mais ouvre les yeux bon sang ! » S'exclama-t-il, à bout de patience « Si j'ai été voir ailleurs avec Anna, c'est parce que je savais déjà avant de le faire qu'on n'avait plus d'avenir ensemble, elle et moi ! Et c'est pour ça que je sais que toi et ce type, vous êtes voués au même échec ! Affronte la vérité ! »

« Ca n'a rien à voir. J'aime Sullivan et- »

« Comment tu peux aimer un mec qui te trompe, exactement ? » Demanda-t-il avec dégoût. C'était au dessus de ses forces, il ne pouvait même pas le concevoir. Il avait eu beaucoup de petites amies, avait fréquenté beaucoup de filles qui n'auraient même pas mérité ce titre, mais s'il y avait une chose qu'il n'avait jamais supporté, c'était la trahison. Quand il avait trompé Anna, il en avait été malade pendant des semaines. C'était peut-être son infidélité, plus que leur rupture, qui avait fait de lui la loque qu'il avait été après.

Et maintenant qu'il avait eu l'occasion de voir Lily avec son copain, il se rendait compte qu'il s'était aveuglé durant ses dernières semaines. Ils étaient loin du couple froid ne s'adressant plus un mot qu'il avait imaginé. Non, elle était heureuse avec lui, elle ne mentait pas sur ça. Toute l'après-midi au parc Ferus, elle n'avait pas cessé de rire et de sourire, de se pendre à son bras et de l'embrasser, de sembler si heureuse qu'il avait eu du mal à ne pas se retransformer pour aller la secouer par les épaules et lui demander ce qu'elle foutait, bon sang !

C'était une chose de savoir que Lily avait un copain et qu'elle se servait de lui pour le tromper, c'en était une autre de voir le couple ensemble, insouciant et si… normal. Merde, il les pensait sur le bord de la rupture et découvrait que l'autre imbécile voulait la demander en mariage ! Ca, pour s'être aveuglé sur le genre de personne qu'était Lily, il avait fait fort. Il se demandait encore comment il arrivait à toujours vouloir d'elle en sachant que ça ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid d'avoir une aventure dans le dos de quelqu'un qu'elle aimait si fort qu'elle le clamait.

« IL NE ME TROMPE PAS ! » S'écria-t-elle en renversant une chaise d'un geste trop ample « Et nous ne sommes pas voués à l'échec ! »

« Par pitié ! Je te l'ai dit le tout premier soir quand je t'ai rencontrée ! Vous étiez fini le jour où tu l'as trompé ! Le jour où il t'a proposé d'aller au Gravitz ! Le jour où l'idée de te tromper lui a traversé la tête ! Ose me dire le contraire ! »

« Le contraire ! » Répliqua-t-elle d'une façon tout à fait immature pour le faire taire. James fut pris tellement au dépourvu par sa réaction qu'il en resta coi. Le calme retomba dans la pièce pendant un moment avant qu'elle ne reprenne la parole. « Je crois que nous sommes tous les deux d'accord alors »

« D'accord sur quoi ? » Cracha James qui n'avait pas l'impression d'être d'accord avec elle sur quoi que ce soit

« D'accord sur le fait de ne plus se voir »

« Non »

« Quoi ? » La surprise était visible sur tout son visage « Mais, regarde comme on vient de se disputer ! Je n'ai pas envie de continuer à le tromper, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux maintenant et- »

« Dangereux ? » Coupa James en s'approchant d'elle « Comment ça ? »

« Il a découvert qu'on se connaissait » Murmura Lily en baissant la tête pour fixer le bout de ses chaussures.

James sentit quelque chose exploser dans sa poitrine et fit un effort pour ne pas sourire. Ce serait faire preuve d'un manque de compassion flagrant. « Il sait tout ? »

« Non » Corrigea-t-elle et la pointe d'espoir qui avait pris naissance dans sa poitrine disparut. « Il sait juste qu'on se connait. On est tombé sur Sandra et Peter et- »

James ne put s'empêcher de grogner. Trop, c'était trop. « Et Sandra n'a pas vendu la mèche ? »

Lily secoua la tête. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais elle n'a rien dit. Sullivan m'a crû quand je lui ai dit qu'il ne s'était rien passé entre nous, qu'on lui avait juste menti sur le fait de se connaître »

« Il est vraiment con » Déclara platement James. Comment avait-il pu seulement le croire ? Pourquoi Lily aurait-elle prétendu ne pas le connaître s'il n'y avait vraiment rien eu entre eux ? « Et qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? » Embraya-t-il avant qu'elle ne le reprenne sur cette affirmation.

« Il ne veut plus que je te vois » Murmura-t-elle

Certainement pas ! James ne savait pas s'il avait un avenir avec la jeune femme ou pas, il était incertain de ce qu'il ressentait ou pas pour elle, surtout maintenant qu'il avait découvert en partie la vérité sur la face cachée de sa vie, mais il était hors de question qu'il laisse l'autre idiot la récupérer. C'était au moins une chose dont James était sûr ! Lily méritait bien mieux qu'un pauvre type amenant sa copine dans un club comme le Gravitz et qui la laissait partir au bras d'un inconnu. Il agissait comme tous ces connard qu'il avait déjà vu, persuadé qu'il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait, avec qui il le voulait, et que sa petite amie serait toujours là, gentiment, à l'attendre, parce qu'elle lui appartenait. Pourquoi Lily, si intelligente, était-elle si aveugle sur le genre d'homme dont elle était tombée amoureuse ?

« Je t'interdis de me plaquer »

Elle écarquilla les yeux « On en sort pas ensemble, je te rappelle ! »

« Ne joue pas sur les mots »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Me menacer d'aller tout lui raconter si je refuse ? »

« Je ne ferai jamais ça » Assura-t-il. L'idée lui avait traversé la tête, une fois ou deux, au cours de la semaine, mais il savait qu'ils méritaient tous deux mieux que ça. Et puis, elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais. « Mais s'il te croit vraiment quand tu dis qu'il n'y a rien entre nous, alors il n'a aucun droit de t'interdire de me voir. Dis-moi que c'est ce que tu veux vraiment, pour toi et toi seule Lily, et j'accepterai peut-être de voir les choses différemment »

Elle sembla hésiter pendant un moment et il comprit qu'il venait de marquer un point.

« Et c'est sans issue. Toi et moi, ça ne mènera jamais nulle part. Même si je rompais avec Sull, il n'y a aucune chance qu'on… tu ne pourras jamais me faire confiance et je- je vais finir par te blesser et- »

« Alors c'est ça ? » Déclara-t-il d'un ton qu'il espérait dégagé et léger. Pour le moment, son seul but était de la faire rester. Pour le reste, il aurait le temps de voir après. « Je croyais qu'on devait avoir une relation sans sentiment ni attache ? Je suis assez grand pour m'occuper de moi-même, Lily. »

« Si je n'ai aucune importance pour toi, pourquoi tu tiens à ce point à ce qu'on continue à se voir ? » Renvoya-t-elle

Elle marquait un bon point… Surtout que lui répondre "parce que t'es bonne au lit" risquait de la contrarier plus qu'autre chose… « Je vis au jour le jour. Pour le moment, tout ce que je vois, c'est qu'on passe du bon temps ensemble. Et que tu veux qu'on arrête et qu'on se prive de ça juste parce que ton copain l'exige. Tu n'es pas obligée de lui obéir, Lily. Et puis, si j'étais en train de m'attacher à toi, j'aurais réagi autrement en apprenant qu'il voulait t'épouser, l'autre, non ? »

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté « Ca t'aurait rien fait que je dise oui ? »

James déglutit. « C'est ta vie. Ca m'aurait fait chier que tu ne veuilles plus me voir, c'est tout » Mentit-il avec aplomb. Cette fois, il était conscient de lui cacher la vérité à dessein. Mais il refusait qu'elle utilise le fait qu'elle le blesserait pour s'éloigner de lui… Malgré tout son bon sens, il ne voulait pas qu'elle rentre chez elle et l'oublie. Il refusait qu'elle tourne le dos à cette _chose_ qu'ils partageaient et encore plus, ne voulait pas que l'autre gagne. Et s'il finissait en morceaux à cause de la jalousie qui le dévorait nuit après nuit en imaginant ce qui se passait dans l'appartement du couple, tant pis pour lui. Il était prêt à assumer les conséquences de son histoire avec Lily, où qu'elle le mène.

Elle ouvrit la bouche mais avant qu'elle ait pu dire un mot, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit. James leva les yeux au ciel. Quel timing parfait…

« Tu devrais aller répondre » Conseilla-t-elle

« Notre discussion est plus urgente » Contra-t-il alors qu'à la porte, le visiteur sonnait à nouveau. « Qu'allais-tu dire ? »

« Je » Dring ! « Je » Driing ! « Je » Driiiing ! « Tu es sûre que tu » Driiiinnngg ! Driiiiiing ! « ne veux pas aller » Driing ! Driiiiing ! « ouvrir ? » Driiiing ! Driiiiiiing ! Driiiiing ! « ca a l'air urgent »

James grogna contre le malade qui essayait de démolir sa sonnette en s'acharnant dessus comme ça et s'approcha de Lily pour prendre son visage en coupe. « Promets-moi de rester ici le temps que je revienne »

Driiing ! Driiiing ! Driiing ! Driiiing !

« S'il te plait Lily, il faut qu'on finisse cette discussion »

DRIIIING ! DRIIIING ! DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING !

James souffla en levant les yeux au ciel – quelqu'un était mort ou quoi ? – et Lily acquiesça.

Il alla donc ouvrir… et se retrouva nez à nez avec Sullivan Dawson.

* * *

**In the beginning I tried to warn you It's a game and we're all just victims of love Don't try to fight it You can't decide it** (Good Charlotte/Victims of love)

James sentit un déferlement d'agacement couler à travers lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait foutre là, celui-là ? Il n'avait pas du tout envie de lui parler, il l'avait déjà vu tripoter Lily toute la journée et c'était largement assez, merci… Lily. Oh merde. Lily était dans la pièce d'à côté, juste après lui avoir assurer qu'elle ne le verrait plus.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda James d'un ton ennuyé en jetant un regard derrière lui. Si elle s'apercevait que son copain était venu ici, elle serait encore capable de prendre pour une preuve d'amour plutôt que de possessivité et plus vouloir revenir.

« Ne te fous pas de moi, Potter ! » Grogna le jeune homme en pointant un doigt accusateur dans sa direction. « Tu l'as assez fait la dernière fois »

James déglutit, légèrement inquiet en s'apercevant que ce type, aussi négligé qu'il fasse (il savait que c'était ridicule de sa part mais n'avait-il jamais entendu parler du coiffeur ?), était plus braqué que lui… Enfin, s'ils en venaient aux mains, restait à souhaiter que ça commencerait par la baguette.

Entendant une chaise racler dans la cuisine, il sortit sur le perron et ferma la porte d'entrée derrière lui. En espérant que Lily n'aurait pas la curiosité de venir écouter aux portes…

« De quoi parles-tu ? » Demanda James en décidant de jouer la carde de l'ignorance. Après tout, Lily n'était pas censée être venue le voir et lui avoir tout raconté… Il se rendit compte avec un certain amusement que pour les menaces, "mr Dawson" était passé au tutoiement, ils étaient bien loin de la politesse de leurs contrats d'affaire.

« De Lily. Et toi » James prétendit comprendre et écarquilla les yeux « Je sais ce qu'il y a entre vous ! »

Peut-être n'était-il pas si crédule finalement ?

« Je ne veux pas savoir ce que tu lui as dit ou raconté pour qu'elle ait confiance en toi… On sait tous les deux quel genre de mec tu es et Lily mérite bien mieux que ça ! »

Quel genre de type il… Oh, James réalisa que la dernière fois que Dawson avait eu à faire à lui, c'était en 5e année, quand il venait de briser le cœur de sa cousine avec très peu de bonnes manières un vague sentiment de honte l'emplit en se rappelant la manière dont il avait traité Ludmila. Pauvre fille, il n'était vraiment pas fréquentable à cette époque. Il était presque prêt à lui dire qu'il avait raison, que s'il était resté cet enfoiré, alors Lily pourrait faire bien mieux, en effet.

« Ecoute mec » tenta de le calmer James qui n'aimait pas du tout la tempe qui palpitait sur le front du garçon en face de lui. Certes, il ne fuyait pas face à la bataille mais il avait appris qu'il y avait parfois mieux à faire qu'attaquer de front.

« Ne me _mec_ pas ! » James fronça les sourcils avant de comprendre « Je sais tout. Tu étais ce sale type qui a emmené Lily l'autre soir ! Quoiqu'il soit arrivé entre vous, ça n'est pas sa faute ! On sait tous les deux quel genre de boniments tu leur sers pour les manipuler ! »

James réalisa qu'il parlait du soir du Gravitz. Merlin, s'il croyait toujours – oh, Lily ne lui avait pas dit qu'elle l'avait trompée ce soir là ? Mais… Il lui avait proposé de passer la nuit ensemble, même sans rien faire, juste pour lui prouver qu'elle ne lui appartenait pas. Et elle, elle lui disait que rien n'était arrivé ? Qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond ?

« Je n'ai pas manipulé Lily » Soupira James

« Fais-moi croire que vous êtes juste amis ! »

James hésita. Un long moment. Il pourrait tout dire. Il suffirait qu'il acquiesce, ou qu'il ne mente pas très bien, et Dawson comprendrait qu'il y avait clabbert sur roche avec Lily. Cependant, quand il ouvrit la bouche, ce fut pour dire « Lily est beaucoup indépendante que tu ne le penses » Jamais elle ne lui pardonnerait s'il faisait ça. Même s'il attendait le jour de leur séparation avec impatience, il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça. Il ne voulait pas la perdre pour une bourde comme ça.

« Ecoute-moi bien » Siffla-t-il d'un air menaçant en pointant son doigt à quelques centimètres du nez de James « Si tu t'approches encore d'elle, je m'occuperai de ton cas. Personnellement »

« Tu crois me faire peur, peut-être ? » railla James en avançant en direction du jeune homme pour lui prouver ses dires « Tu ne m'impressionnais déjà pas à 15 ans quand t'étais préfet en chef, rien n'a changé depuis, Dawson »

« Tu devrais te méfier, Potter » Persifla-t-il « On est plus à Poudlard, tu n'es plus le petit roi populaire. C'est le vrai monde, et dans ce monde, Lily est _à moi_. »

James sentit son sang faire un tour « Tu as un acte de propriété ou tu as juste décidé de lui retirer tout libre-arbitre ? » S'il y avait une chose qu'il ne supportait pas, c'était bien les gens qui pensaient ainsi. Être jaloux était une chose, retirer à l'autre toute liberté, très différent.

« Lily est bien trop naïve pour voir à quel genre de merde elle a à faire. Je ne te laisserai pas abuser d'elle »

« Il faut croire que Lily est plus intelligente que cette chère Lulu si elle ne s'est pas laissée embobinée par mes histoires, elle »

Les yeux de l'autre brillèrent d'un éclat malsain et il ressortit les épaules pour augmenter son facteur intimidation. « Tu tombes le masque Potter ? Tu avoues que tout ce que tu veux, c'est coucher avec elle et la repousser comme un déchet en la laissant détruite ? »

James se pencha en avant « Mon petit doigt me dit qu'il en faudrait plus que ça pour détruire Lily »

« Écoute-moi bien connard ! » S'exclama soudain Sullivan en attrapant James par le col et en le plaquant violement contre la porte. Le Maraudeur sentit l'air commencer à passer difficilement dans sa trachée « Tu fiches la paix à Lily, tu ne la vois plus, ne la contactes plus, ne lui parles plus ! C'est assez clair pour toi ? »

D'un coup dans le ventre, James réussit à faire plier son adversaire et à le faire reculer. « Je ne ferai rien du tout. C'est une grande fille, elle fait ce qu'elle veut ! »

« Lily finira avec moi, Potter » L'avertit-il en se frottant les mains, comme s'il s'était sali en le touchant. « Elle est amoureuse de moi et rien ne changera jamais ça »

James ricana « Ah ouais ? Alors tout est rose entre vous depuis la nuit du Gravitz ? Aucune tension ? Et je suppose qu'elle a accepté de t'épouser en sautant de joie ? »

Il accusa le coup avec trop de calme. Des yeux bleus, froids et inquiétants, plongèrent dans ceux de James. « Dis donc Potter, ça porterait un sacré coup à l'entreprise de ton père si on vous coupait le réseau de cheminée, non ? Plus de communication directe en cas de problème, tout ceux qui ont souscrit une assurance chez vous se trouveraient incapables de vous appeler en cas de sinistre… Et puis, avec toutes les démarches, ça prendrait des semaines à réactiver… »

« C'est une menace ? » Tonna James, glacé à l'idée qu'il la mette vraiment à exécution. Si les contrats étaient signés par hiboux, la cheminée restait le moyen de communication privilégié des sorciers, et la plupart des rendez-vous étaient pris par ce biais… Et c'était également par là que leurs clients les prévenaient quand qu'il y avait eu un incendie, une inondation, une effraction et tout un tas d'autres choses contre quoi la société Potter les protégeait. Les pertes seraient colossales, à n'en pas douter.

« Reste loin de ma copine ! » Somma Dawson en s'éloignant suffisamment pour transplaner.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, James était encore figé sur place, transporté de colère et de fureur, ne pouvant même croire de quoi le menaçait ce fumier. Il finit par se retourner et regarder la porte d'entrée avec hésitation. Derrière cette porte, il y avait Lily…

James pénétra dans la maison avec empressement et arriva dans la cuisine en un temps record. Lily était assise, les pieds croisés sous sa chaise, un air las au visage. Elle avait l'air terriblement fatiguée. Ses yeux étaient à moitié fermés et soulignés de larges traces violettes et elle serrait ses bras autour d'elle comme si elle avait froid, alors qu'il faisait plutôt chaud dans la pièce. Il sentit quelque chose se serrer en lui. Plus que jamais, il n'avait pas envie de cesser de la voir, et encore moins de céder aux menaces de l'autre cafard…

« Tout va bien ? » Demanda la jeune femme en se relevant, les mains recroquevillées dans les manches de son pull « James, tu as l'air… »

« Il n'y a qu'une façon de mettre fin à notre discussion » Reprit-il comme s'ils n'avaient pas été interrompus

« J'ai réfléchi et je crois toujours que la meilleur décision est de- »

« Arrête de penser et agis » Déclara-t-il en traversant la cuisine en trois enjambée. Il se plaça devant elle, à l'endroit exact où ils s'étaient embrassés le mois précédent et, sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, glissa ses mains dans sa nuque et plaqua leurs lèvres ensemble.

Un peu comme elle lui avait communiqué sa colère et sa frustration à Brighton, il fit passer dans son baiser tout ce qu'il ressentait – sa tendresse pour elle, son inquiétude pour lui, son désir de ne pas la perdre, son refus de céder au chantage, sa frustration de la voir si proche de l'autre imbécile. Il sentit qu'elle déposait les mains contre ses épaules et qu'elle s'accrochait à lui et il la tira plus près, la collant à lui, refusant de la laisser partir, pas même de se reculer.

A court d'air, il finit par se détacher d'elle et plongea ses yeux dans le vert des siens. « Il n'y a qu'une décision de valable quand le moindre de mes baisers fait flancher tes genoux, Lily »

Elle ne réfuta pas son affirmation, passa ses bras autour de lui avec plus de fermeté et se pencha à son tour pour l'embrasser, lui montrant dans ce geste qu'elle lui cédait, à lui et à tout ce qu'il voudrait. C'était quelque chose qui le rendait fou de désir chez elle, cette capacité à se donner entièrement, sans retenue. Avec Lily, c'était tout ou rien. Et il avait eu droit à tout, et était intoxiqué par cette sensation.

Il ne pourrait jamais assez respirer son odeur, sentir sa peau douce sous ses doigts, caresser sa langue, ses joue, son front, sa poitrine, son ventre, ses cuisses, ses bras, ses fesses. Il voulait connaître chaque recoin secret qu'elle avait, pouvoir dessiner chacune de ses courbes les yeux fermés, deviner les traits de son visage, la forme de ses doigts, le cambré de ses reins, de glabre de ses jambes.

Il détacha leurs bouches et, les guidant vers l'arrière et la table en bois qui ne semblait attendre qu'eux, glissa sa bouche dans son cou, se délectant du goûté légèrement sucré de sa peau et du pouls de son cœur qu'il sentait accélérer sous ses lèvres. Ses mains glissèrent dans les plis de sa robe et il voulut la déshabiller mais elle posa les mains contre les siennes et l'arrêta

« J'ai » Elle respira, les mots passant difficilement ses lèvres « j'ai trop froid pour »

« Je vais te réchauffer » Promit James à la commissure de ses lèvres avant de plonger sa langue en elle avec désir et passion. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour la détendre et qu'elle commence à se mouvoir contre lui comme un chat câlin et à lui rendre chacune de ses caresses. Il y avait tant de sensualité retenue dans ses gestes, tant de désir à peine camouflé, que James dut se faire violence pour ne pas la coucher et la pénétrer immédiatement.

Les préliminaires avaient toujours été un passage obligé pour lui, la seule manière de faire en sorte qu'une femme s'ouvre pour qu'il puisse cueillir le fruit défendu, mais avec Lily, il prenait un plaisir fou à la voir devenir pantelante, demandant, exigeante il adorait voir ses yeux se froncer quand elle ne savait ce qu'il avait en tête il aimait voir sa bouche s'ouvrir en forme de cœur quand elle savourait ce qu'il faisait il raffolait de sentir son souffle se faire court il dégustait chaque partie d'elle à laquelle il avait accès, petit à petit, dans un effeuillage lent, une découverte de l'autre sans cesse renouvelée, une tension qui grandissait petit à petit et explosait quand enfin, il entrait en elle et les libérait tous les deux de leur envie et leur besoin.

Respectant son désir de ne pas se dévêtir plus que nécessaire, il ouvrit sa robe juste ce qu'il fallait sur le dessus afin d'avoir accès à sa poitrine puis, avisant ce qui se trouvait sur la table, étala un peu de la chantilly du gâteau sur elle. Elle glapit, écarquilla les yeux puis éclata de rire.

« Je vais être toute collante » Se plaignit-elle d'une petite voix caressante.

Avec une lenteur qu'elle devait sans doute trouver exaspérante, il posa sa bouche sur son sein, se délectant de la délicieuse pâtisserie et de Lily le gémissement qui échappa ses lèvres le fit sourire et il comprit qu'il avait pris la bonne décision. Les doutes de Lily, les conseils avisés de ses amis, les menaces de Sullivan, plus rien n'avait d'importance tant qu'il était avec elle.

Quand il la posséda sur la table de la cuisine, entre le gâteau à moitié mangé et la salière, la pensée fugace qu'il pourrait faire ça toute sa vie lui traversa l'esprit il pensa rapidement à autre chose et enfuit son nez dans le cou de sa belle. Qu'avait-il dit déjà ? Il avait le temps de venir voir… Les problèmes le rattraperaient assez vite pour qu'il ne perde pas de temps à s'en préoccuper pour le moment.

* * *

**All my life I've dealt with pain So I don't need you to drive me insane** (The calling/ Hold on to you)

« Lily »

La jeune fille grommela dans son sommeil et tourna le dos à l'intrus qui osait venir la déranger. Elle était fatiguée, épuisée. Et elle avait froid, terriblement froid. Elle avait l'impression de ne même plus se souvenir de ce que la chaleur était. Elle avait froid tout le temps, constamment, et le corps qui venait de se coller derrière elle ne la réchauffa pas le moins du monde.

Elle soupira en sentant des mains se glisser le long de son ventre et s'insinuer sous sa chemise de nuit. Elle eut encore plus froid et dut renoncer à son sommeil. Elle prit alors seulement conscience qu'elle était dans son lit, chez elle et que quelqu'un venait de se coucher derrière elle.

« Sullivan ? » S'exclama-t-elle en se retournant vers le jeune homme. Malheureusement, elle ne ressentit pas autant de joie qu'elle aurait du à son retour. Ce ne compliquait que plus les choses. Elle frissonna. « Quand es-tu rentré ? »

« A l'instant » Le jeune homme se rapprocha encore plus d'elle et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, quémandant un baiser qu'elle lui donna volontiers, espérant que ça lui suffirait pour le moment car elle n'était pas en état de lui offrir plus. « J'avais trop envie de te voir pour passer une nuit de plus à Trnava »

Lily supposa que c'était l'endroit où il avait passé sa semaine et posa sa tête sur son torse pour tenter de se redormir. Ou au moins, calmer ses tremblements. Mais Sullivan semblait en avoir décidé autrement et recommença à parcourir son corps de ses mains. Lily sentit un sentiment de malaise diffuser en elle et espéra qu'il abandonnerait si elle restait sans réaction. Elle n'avait pas du tout envie de coucher avec lui. Elle savait qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait non plus lors de son dernier retour, que ça faisait presque trois semaines mais elle ne pouvait pas se forcer.

En fait, avant de rencontrer James, elle se serait sans doute forcée mais là, elle ne pouvait _pas_. La dernière fois qu'ils l'avaient fait, elle avait fini à pleurer comme une madeleine sous la douche avec l'impression d'être sale d'avoir laissé son propre petit ami la toucher. C'était presque aussi horrible de penser qu'elle n'avait plus de désir pour lui que de savoir qu'elle redoutait le jour où elle n'aurait plus le choix de repousser ce moment.

C'était un moment d'égarement passager, son mal être de l'autre fois elle n'était pas encore adaptée à la situation avec James et Myriam venait de lui faire peur. Ce ne se reproduirait plus. Elle n'avait pas à se sentir mal que Sullivan la touche. Parce que malgré son manque d'envie, elle savait qu'elle l'aimait. Elle aimait passer ses journées avec lui, elle aimait qu'ils discutent, qu'ils se disputent un peu, lui faire ses repas et voir son air satisfait quand elle ne les ratait jamais. Elle n'avait pas de doutes sur ses sentiments son corps, c'était une autre histoire.

Voyant qu'il avait l'idée tenace, Lily abandonna la source de chaleur que son torse dénudé représentait et lui tourna le dos. Cela devrait suffire à lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas bien, qu'elle était fatiguée, qu'elle avait froid, qu'elle n'était pas d'humeur et qu'elle n'était certainement pas disposée à le laisser l'utiliser comme une poupée interdite de mouvement.

Mais il ne voulut rien comprendre. Ses mains poussèrent ses cheveux hors de son cou, la faisant frissonner à nouveau, et il commença à l'embrasser juste au pli, à côté de sa clavicule, à cet endroit d'habitude si sensible.

« Arrête » Souffla-t-elle en ramenant plus de couvertures sur elle tout en chassant la main qui se promenait sur ses jambes. Il rêvait s'il pensait qu'elle allait se découvrir en plus.

« J'ai envie de toi » Murmura-t-il en se collant à elle, plaquant son érection contre ses fesses pour lui faire bien passer le message. Ses doigts commencèrent à trembler d'énervement mais elle prit une grande respiration et s'enfonça plus profondément dans son oreiller.

« Je suis réglée » Mentit-elle. Il arrêta aussitôt de la câliner, comme si elle venait de lui annoncer qu'elle avait la lèpre, et Lily soupira de soulagement. Ce serait autre chose quand ce serait effectivement le cas le week-end suivant mais un problème à la fois.

Puis, alors qu'elle continuait à lutter contre le froid qui l'engourdissait de plus en plus souvent, elle sentit une main se poser à nouveau contre son épaule. C'était étrange. Il la laissait plutôt tranquille dans ces moments, d'habitude. Il savait d'expérience qu'elle était invivable.

« J'ai été dans cet état toute la journée en pensant à toi, ma puce » Lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille en la prenant dans ses bras. Lily ferma les yeux, espérant qu'il finirait par croire qu'elle s'était rendormie. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait maintenant ? Il ne pensait quand même pas qu'elle allait coucher avec lui dans cette période du mois ? Même si ce n'était pas le cas en réalité, lui n'en savait rien. « Tu pourrais... »

Lily cligna des yeux, ayant peur de comprendre ce qu'il sous-entendait. Il hésitait visiblement à mettre des mots sur son idée.

« Je pourrais quoi ? » Lança-t-elle d'une voix acide

« Me faire une pipe ? »

Lily se glaça, et ce n'était pas à cause du froid. Elle n'en revenait pas qu'il ait le culot ! Comment osait-il ? Ce n'était pas tant la proposition en elle-même qui la choquait autant, mais le fait que _monsieur je suis hyper coincé au lit et je te convaincs que c'est parfaitement normal_, la fasse. La seule et unique fois où elle avait ça avec lui, c'était quand sa mère venait de mourir et qu'il allait tellement mal… C'était arrivé naturellement à l'époque, elle n'avait pas réfléchi si elle aimait ça ou pas, parce que c'était parfaitement exceptionnel, ils le savaient tous deux.

Avec James, les choses étaient différentes, plus naturelles, et elle en était venue à énormément apprécier de prendre le contrôle sur lui, simplement par quelques attouchements – mais ça ne changeait rien au fait que _Sullivan_ venait de lui demanderune fellation, alors qu'ils n'avaient pas été intimes depuis des semaines et qu'elle allait visiblement mal. N'avait-il donc aucune limite bon sang ? Avait-il toujours été aussi égoïste ?

Lily serra les dents. Quelque chose clochait. D'abord la boite échangiste, et maintenant ça. Elle voulait bien reconnaitre que leur vie sexuelle n'était pas épanouissante, et de loin, mais ce n'était pas de sa faute ! Elle avait essayé, plusieurs fois, de faire évoluer les choses et chaque fois, il l'avait presque insulté d'être une trainée. Et c'était lui, maintenant qu'il était frustré, qui voulait qu'elle se _corrompe _?

« Et quels sont les chances que j'accepte _ça_, à ton avis ? » Répliqua-t-elle d'un ton aussi glacé qu'elle se sentait depuis quelques jours.

« Lily... »

« J'ai sommeil » Claqua-t-elle en signe que la discussion était finie.

S'il voulait qu'elle fasse ça, c'était toute sa conception du sexe qu'il devrait remettre en question. Et il ferait mieux d'apprendre la diplomatie ! Il croyait quoi ? Les mains de Sullivan glissèrent le long de son dos et s'éloignèrent. Mais ce qu'il dit après choqua encore plus Lily que ce qu'il avait osé proposer avant.

« Tu sais, on a fait une visite diplomatique à Olomouc aujourd'hui » Commença-t-il à lui raconter. Que ne comprenait-il pas dans la phrase _j'ai sommeil _? « Et une de ces Slovaques super chaude m'a fait du rendre dedans alors- »

Lily sortit du lit, tellement furieuse que claquer des dents n'était plus qu'un détail comparé à l'envie qu'elle avait le frapper et de lui arracher les yeux à cet instant. Comment _osait-il _? Quel mufle !

« Alors QUOI ? » Cria-t-elle, complètement hors d'elle « Je devrais m'occuper de toi » Elle fit un vague geste du bras vers son entrejambe « Parce que monsieur a pris la peine de ne pas me tromper avec la première chaudasse qui passait ? C'est ça ? Tu estimes que je suis redevable de ta fidélité ? »

Sullivan s'assit dans le lit et la regarda bizarrement. Malgré l'obscurité, elle pouvait parfaitement voir qu'il avait l'air complètement abattu qu'elle ait si bien lu entre les lignes. Mais depuis que Lily avait vu James lui mentir avec un aplomb tel qu'elle l'aurait cru dix fois plutôt qu'une, elle avait perdu la confiance aveugle qu'elle avait, et en James et en Sullivan, et voyait de plus en plus clair dans ce qu'il disait.

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, chérie »

« Ah non ? Alors quoi ? Que cette pouffiasse t'a fait bander et que c'est mon _rôle_ de prendre ça en main ? »

« Lily, tu pourrais rester polie ! »

« Polie ? J'en ai rien à foutre d'être polie, Sullivan ! » Hurla-t-elle en parcourant la chambre de long en large pour s'occuper et ne pas lui envoyer un sort entre les deux yeux. Elle avait rarement été si furieuse contre lui.

« Je suis désolé, okay ? » S'excusa-t-il en levant les mains devant lui en un geste de paix « J'ai été un con ce soir »

« Tu penses que parce que tu m'as amenée dans cette boite » cracha Lily avec tout le dégout et la rancœur qu'elle conservait contre lui en y repensant « je répondrai au moindre de tes désirs ? »

Il cligna des yeux pendant un instant puis souffla comme s'il comprenait quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas vu venir avant. Il ouvrit la bouche, s'arrêta et fronça les sourcils.

« Tu vas remettre ça sur le plancher à chaque fois qu'on se dispute ? » Lança-t-il avec énervement

Lily lui lança un regard mauvais, qu'il ne pouvait sans doute pas voir. Elle n'avait pas envie d'en parler. Elle n'avait pas le droit de lui en vouloir, elle le savait. Elle avait été bien plus terrible que lui cette nuit là et, pire que tout, depuis elle était régulièrement infidèle. Tant pis pour sa culpabilité, tant pis pour son envie de mourir quand elle lui mentait en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Elle se rassurait en se disant que c'était lui qui avait précipité tout ça. Et quelque part, même si elle voyait régulièrement James, elle n'avait jamais cessé d'en vouloir à Sullivan d'avoir osé lui proposer _d'aller voir ailleurs_.

« T'aurais peut-être préféré que ce soit Potter ? » Continua-t-il

« Potter ? » Répéta-t-elle d'un ton incrédule « Tu vas remettre ça sur le tapis à chaque fois ? » Reprit-elle ses mots « Tu crois que parce que j'ai accepté une fois de répondre à un de tes désirs pervers et tordus, je vais le faire à chaque fois ? »

« C'est toi la seule des deux qui est partie avec un autre, ce soir là ! » Lui rappela-t-il avec rage

« Tu en es sûr ? » Balança-t-elle plus dans le but de le blesser que par réel doute. Son silence, cependant, la mit mal-à-l'aise. Elle aurait aimé voir son visage, elle avait la nette impression de manquer quelque chose. Le doute revint en elle, presque encore plus fort que samedi après-midi… Et si elle s'était aveuglée ? Si elle n'avait pas été la seule à mentir et tromper l'autre ? Et si…

« Bien sûr que oui » Finit-il par répliquer en baissant le ton « Tu ne te souviens pas de l'état dans lequel j'étais quand tu es rentrée ? »

Elle déglutit.

« Franchement Lily, tu penses que je pourrais te regarder dans les yeux et te mentir ? Tu me connais, non ? Toi et moi, on n'arrive à rien se cacher »

Justement, si. Jamais elle ne se serait crue capable de lui mentir, de lui dissimuler la vérité, de lui promettre des mensonges et pourtant, elle le faisait, tous les jours, depuis des semaines et même si elle se sentait comme une raclure de fond de chaudron, ça ne changeait rien. Et à force de voir à quel point elle était capable de fourberie, elle se demandait ce qu'il en était de lui.

D'une façon paradoxale, douter d'elle-même la poussait à douter de lui.

Elle avait crû le connaître. Elle avait eu une totale confiance en lui. Mais elle n'aurait jamais imaginé – pas une seconde ! – qu'il amène un jour, même après vingt ans de mariage, l'échangisme sur le tapis. Pourquoi avait-elle accepté ça, encore ? Pourquoi s'était-elle laissée manipuler ainsi ? Ca n'avait apporté que du négatif à son couple. C'était comme ouvrir les yeux sur sa vie et prendre conscience qu'elle avait aveuglément crû quelqu'un qui n'était pas digne d'elle… Même si à présent, elle était sans doute la moins digne des deux.

Sentant son corps commencer à littéralement trembler de froid, de colère et de dégoût, pour lui et envers elle-même, Lily attrapa une couverture et décida d'aller terminer sa nuit sur le canapé. Si elle était honnête, elle devait avouer qu'elle avait envie d'être avec James en cet instant. Pas pour le sexe, ni même pour le confort et la chaleur que son corps apporterait. Mais il avait toujours écouté ce qu'elle avait à dire, il prenait même un certain plaisir à l'entendre se plaindre de Sullivan. Elle savait que si elle débarquait chez lui là, tout de suite, elle pourrait hurler toute sa frustration en creusant un fossé dans sa chambre à force de marcher à tort et à travers, et il ne lui en voudrait pas.

A la constatation que le jeune homme lui manquait, pas le sexe, mais _lui_, Lily prit peur. Ce n'était pas prévu, ça. Il n'aurait dû être qu'un... sextoy vivant. Mais il avait toujours été bien plus que ça, depuis le départ. Dès le premier soir, il lui avait fait la leçon sur ce qu'avait réussi à lui faire faire Sullivan. Et il avait eu raison.

Le froid pénétra plus profondément en Lily qui avait l'impression d'être devenue un passager fantôme du Titanic, dans sa glorieuse fin. Son corps tremblait de bout en bout et ses dents claquaient tellement qu'elle en avait mal aux joues. Les larmes gagnèrent ses yeux tant la sensation était insupportable et au bout d'une demi-heure, elle retourna dans son lit, physiquement incapable d'en supporter plus.

Sullivan ne dormait pas, à sa plus grande frustration.

« Je ne t'ai pas pardonné, j'ai juste trop froid dans le salon » Bégaya-t-elle en sentant ses dents s'entrechoquer entre chaque mot. Elle n'exigea pas qu'il quitte le lit, elle savait qu'il n'en ferait rien, et rejoint le côté droit, sa place, qui était étrangement chaude comme si Sull avait voulu dormir de son côté.

Elle eut un léger pincement au cœur. Elle aussi, les premières fois, avait besoin de son odeur pour se calmer. Elle étala la couverture qui couvrait ses épaules par-dessus la couette du lit mais quand elle se réveilla, trois heures plus tard et transie de froid, elle retrouva le couvre-lit par terre. Le matin, Sullivan déclara avec une mauvaise foi évidente qu'il avait eu trop chaud et que si elle avait de la fièvre, il fallait de toute façon qu'elle se découvre.

Lily ne lui prépara pas son petit-déjeuner et déclara qu'elle irait dormir chez Myra le soir, n'ayant envie ni de partager le lit de son petit ami, ni de se congeler sur le canapé.

* * *

**The pain takes control I think about you I think about me Think about the way that it used to be - I need a bottle** (Time and time again, Papa roach)  
« Vous voyez, juste ici ? » Sirius posa un regard ennuyé sur l'écran gris devant lui où il ne voyait strictement _rien_. « C'est votre bébé »

« Fœtus » Grommela-t-il

« Pardon ? » S'étonna le médecin moldu en relevant les yeux sur lui « Vous avez dit monsieur ? »

« Rien » Intervint Calix en lui envoyant un regard noir « Il est ronchon, c'est tout »

Le jeune homme soupira. Il ne savait pas comment réagir. D'un côté, il ne voulait pas être un salopard et laisser cette fille se débrouiller seule mais d'un autre, elle n'était qu'une inconnue, avec qui il avait passé une nuit – même pas mémorable en plus – et elle revenait, _enceinte_, et que devait-il faire maintenant ? Cette chose dans son ventre était à lui ? Il avait beau se forcer, autant qu'il le pouvait, il n'arrivait à ressentir quelque chose pour cette ... chose qui grandissait dans la jeune femme.

Il ne voulait pas de cet enfant. Il n'en voulait pas et il voulait encore moins être le genre de père qui ne ressent rien pour son gosse. Il avait été élevé par un pareil et il refusait de voir l'histoire se répéter. Il _voulait_ être un bon père, il ne voulait juste pas l'être avec _cet_ enfant. Cela faisait-il de lui un enfoiré ?

En plus, il était quasiment certain d'avoir fait attention. Il n'était peut-être pas un enfant de cœur mais il n'était pas débile pour autant. On ne ramène pas une inconnue totale chez soi sans prendre de précautions. En plus, il croyait qu'elle était une Moldue ne connaissant pas les sorciers alors il se souvenait parfaitement être allé aux toilettes pour se lancer le sortilège adéquat.

Quelle était la probabilité qu'il ait raté son coup ? Quelle était celle que malgré le sort, elle soit quand même tombée enceinte ? Il détestait l'idée de devoir payer, pour le reste de sa vie, entière, une erreur qu'il n'avait pas commise.

Et puis, pire peut-être, le doute ne le quittait jamais. Comment pouvait-il savoir que ce gosse était le sien ? Calix l'avait suivi sans broncher et avait couché avec lui sans même lui demander son nom entier. Elle n'était visiblement pas le genre de fille à avoir des scrupules. Qu'est-ce qui lui disait qu'elle n'avait pas couché avec quelqu'un d'autre, peu de temps avant ou après lui ? Qu'est-ce qui lui disait qu'il était vraiment le père ?

Il soupira et jeta un énième regard à l'écran. Rien à faire, ce n'était qu'un nuage de points gris sans le moindre sens pour lui. Un vague quelque chose qui représentait la fin de sa vie. Un petit pois de chaire qui allait tout changer. Un coup du sort qui allait le priver de Myra pour le reste de ses jours.

A la simple évocation de la jeune fille, il se sentit trembler. Il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait pas vivre sans elle, exister sans elle. Elle était tout pour lui. Etait-ce ça l'erreur qu'on lui faisait payer, l'avoir laissée partir ? Alors c'était sans doute juste qu'il soit damné. Comment avait-il pu faire ça ? Comment avait-il seulement pu regarder une autre femme ?

Toutes les nuits, il faisait les mêmes rêves. Il se revoyait à Poudlard quand ils étaient tous amis et que la vie lui semblait si douce, si facile. Il se rappelait à quel point l'idée de sortir avec elle lui avait semblé ridicule la première fois qu'elle l'avait proposé. Il se souvenait du sentiment d'injustice profond – et qu'il était incapable de comprendre alors – qui l'avait envahit quand Myriam s'était mise à tourner autour de James. Il se rappelait comme il se sentait malade et furieux quand son meilleur ami partait main dans la main avec elle. Il se souvenait qu'il passait son temps à chercher des excuses pour être en tête à tête avec elle, dans le dos de James. Il revoyait ses joues rougir quand il s'approchait trop, son visage dépité chaque fois qu'il partait, les fous rires qu'ils échangeaient, les moments d'intense complicité.

Il la revoyait heureuse et épanouie. Et se rappelait à quel point il pouvait détester James de faire naitre ça chez elle.

Il la revoyait malheureuse et perdue. Et se rappelait à quel point il pouvait détester James de lui faire endurer ça.

Il se rappelait de ses doutes, quand elle enfouissait son visage contre lui en lui demandant pourquoi elle n'arrivait pas à être avec James comme elle devrait. Il se revoyait se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas lui répondre qu'elle n'avait pas misé sur le bon maraudeur. Il retrouvait leurs tentatives timides de découvrir ce qu'il y avait entre eux. Il la revoyait le gifler quand il avait essayé de l'embrasser la première fois, puis se jeter à son coup quelques jours plus tard. Il se souvenait du sentiment si intense de liberté et de joie quand elle avait rompu avec son meilleur ami. Il revoyait la tête dépitée de James quand il lui avait annoncé leur séparation, parce que amie ou pas, ça ne l'intéressait pas de rester avec une fille qui ne couche pas. Il se souvenait de la sensation du nez de son meilleur ami sur son poing.

Il revoyait ce jour où, seuls dans la salle commune, il s'était ouvert à elle et lui avait déclaré sa flamme. Il se souvenait de leurs escapades dans les coins sombres du château pour que personne n'apprenne la vérité. Il se souvenait de la peur qui coulait dans ses veines à chaque fois que le dire à James les effleurait. Il se rappelait le jour où ils lui avaient tout dit et que James n'avait même pas semblé comprendre _pourquoi_ ils s'étaient caché, les avait félicité et leur avait souhaité d'être heureux.

Il se souvenait de longues heures passées à s'embrasser au coin du feu.

Il se souvenait de leurs discussions interminables, de leurs prises de bec, de leurs fous rires.

Il se souvenait la première fois qu'ils avaient couché ensemble.

Il se souvenait le jour où elle avait rencontré ses parents.

Il se souvenait sa surprise en découvrant que sa famille à elle n'avait rien à envie aux Black. Il se rappelait l'avoir prise dans ses bras et lui avoir promis qu'un jour, ils auraient leur famille à eux, rien qu'à eux, et que jamais ils ne traiteraient leurs enfants comme leurs parents l'avaient fait avec eux.

Il se souvenait avoir été jaloux pour elle avoir emménagé avec elle s'être disputé avec elle l'avoir aimée et détestée s'être posé des questions avoir laissé son regard trainer ailleurs s'être laissé convaincre par ses imbéciles d'amis qu'il était trop jeune l'avoir perdue.

Il visualisait sa quête sans fin à la recherche d'une autre femme qui pourrait lui arriver à la cheville, lui faire ressentir la moitié de ce qu'elle provoquait en lui. Il se souvenait s'être conduit comme le dernier des abrutis et un pauvre type. Il la voyait chez James, si mal, si blessée et si forte. Il se souvenait l'entendre crier qu'il n'avait pas le droit de ne pas assumer son enfant. Il la voyait partir à jamais. Et il se voyait la détruire.

« Monsieur ? Monsieur ? »

« Black ! »

Sirius sursauta et observa le médecin devant lui qui avait l'air perdu de voir des futurs parents si peu emballés de l'arrivée de leur enfant.

« Vous voulez un souvenir de l'échographie ? »

« C'est bon, je peux partir ? » Demanda-t-il sans aucun tact. Calix lui envoya un regard noir et il tourna les talons, se demandant même pourquoi il était venu au départ. Il n'y avait eu aucun déclic chez lui, il n'avait pas réalisé quelque chose de fantastique face au petit boitier, aucune étincelle magique lui faisant comprendre qu'il allait être papa. Non. Rien. Que de la colère et des regrets.

Sirius rentra chez lui, voulant juste s'affaler dans le canapé avec une bouteille de whisky et s'abrutir d'alcool jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir penser. Malheureusement, il n'habitait pas seul et la seule chose qu'il trouva en passant sa porte fut Remus et Michèle en train de s'embrasser furieusement et sans aucune retenue au milieu de son salon.

Il claqua la porte et ils sursautèrent, se séparèrent, les joues rouges et le souffle court. Il déglutit et sans leur adresser un mot alla chercher sa bouteille dans l'armoire sous l'évier avant de venir s'asseoir dans son canapé, toujours sans les regarder, et de se servir un verre. Son ventre était douloureux et sous ses yeux, ce n'était pas Remus et sa petite amie qu'il avait mais Myra et lui-même, alors qu'ils venaient juste d'emménager. Il goba son verre avant que les larmes lui montent aux yeux.

Putain de chienne de vie !

« Tout va bien ? » Demanda d'une voix soucieuse Michèle. Sirius posa les yeux sur elle et secoua la tête. Une blonde, à forte poitrine et dont les vêtements étaient un pousse au crime. Il n'avait _jamais_ vu Remus avec une pouffiasse de ce genre – c'était plutôt son truc à lui, ça.

« Tout est impecc » Assura-t-il en avalant son second verre tout aussi vite sous le regard désapprobateur de Remus. De toute façon, Remus était _toujours_ désapprobateur, en train de juger les autres et de donner son avis sur tout. Il était tellement mieux que tout le monde, monsieur parfait. Jamais il ne mettrait une fille en cloque, _lui_. « J'ai une putain de vie de rêve » Articula-t-il en déglutissant son troisième verre, la sensation brûlante de l'alcool presque réconfortante.

« Tu devrais peut-être y aller molo» Proposa Remus en se redressant. La fille acquiesça.

« Oh, je casse l'ambiance, c'est ça ? Tu ne veux pas que ta poule voit avec quel genre de looser tu vis ? »

« Sirius » Déclara Remus d'une voix froide « Je ne parle pas avec toi quand tu bois »

« Bien sûr. Monsieur parfait ne boit pas » grommela Sirius. Un autre verre et encore un descendant sa gorge. « Il ne crie pas. Il n'a jamais aucun foutu problème, lui »

« C'est un peu facile, ça » Lança la blonde en se penchant pour attraper le verre de Sirius et le boire à sa place. Il sentit l'animal sauvage en lui grogner et il reprit son dû pour le remplir et le vider à nouveau. « Remus doit se battre continuellement ! Il ne peut pas garder de boulot, de fiancée, et maintenant ses amis se retournent contre lui ? Tu devrais plutôt t'inspirer de son courage ! »

Quand elle arrêta de parler, les oreilles du dit Remus étaient toutes rouges. D'un vague geste de la baguette, il fit venir à lui deux verres, en remplit un des deux et se joignit à la beuverie. « Hum... merci » marmonna-t-il en déglutissant une partie du whisky de Sirius.

Sirius se mordit les joues. C'était plus facile de s'en prendre à James dans ces cas là. James avait une putain de belle vie – ses parents l'aimaient, ses amis l'aimaient il aimait son boulot, aimait des filles sans vraiment les aimer et quand tout était fini, il ne se retournait pas. James avait toujours eu tout ce qu'il voulait. James était un connard de chanceux qui finissait toujours par avoir la plus grosse part du gâteau. C'était trop dur d'en vouloir à Remus.

« Et toi ? » Demanda soudain Sirius en se servant à nouveau « _Michèle, oh ma belle_ » Elle le fusilla du regard. « Ca doit être vraiment dur d'être une putain de bombe sexuelle »

« Sirius ! »

« Quoi ? Si elle avait honte de ce qu'elle est, elle s'habillerait pas comme ça !» Répliqua le jeune homme en montrant son décolleté, sa mini-jupe et ses talons hauts perchés. Au milieu de la rue, elle se serait facilement faite passée pour une pute, et tous les trois le savaient très bien.

« Il n'y a pas trente-six façons d'obtenir ce qu'on veut dans la vie » Répliqua-t-elle « Tu as des atouts, tu t'en sers. N'essaye pas de me faire croire que quelque chose chez toi est naturel »

Sirius renifla d'un air méprisant. Il y avait une différence entre prendre soin de soi et s'afficher aussi ouvertement et aussi vulgairement. Pas besoin d'être devin pour voir que Remus voulait juste tirer son coup – ce que Sirius ne lui reprocherait pas cependant, c'était rare, pour Remus.

« Si tu t'en donnes les moyens, la vie t'apportera ce que tu veux » Continua-t-elle « il suffit de le vouloir assez fort »

« Donc la pétasse que j'ai mis en cloque va faire une fausse couche si je supplie assez ? » Lança-t-il vertement en buvant à nouveau. Il savait qu'il faisait un très mauvais buveur. Il s'en prenait sans cesse aux gens autour de lui et devenait malpoli. Mais, une fois la bouteille en main, il s'en fichait pas mal à vrai dire...

Michèle le fixa comme un fond de raclure de chaudron. « Même si t'es fâché contre ta copine, c'est pas une raison pour- »

« C'est pas sa copine » Intervint Remus « juste une fille qu'il a ramassé »

« Oh » Michèle se mordit les lèvres « Et le test de paternité te désigne ? »

« Le test de quoi ? »

Un soleil venait d'apparaitre dans son ciel. Dieu existait. Un feu d'artifice venait d'être lancé. C'était l'épiphanie. On pouvait savoir qui était le père par un test ? Il lui restait une chance, même minime, d'échapper à son destin funeste ? Il fut interrompu dans son fantasme par des coups tapés à la porte.

« SIRIUS ! OUVRE CETTE PUTAIN DE PORTE ! »

Le simple fait d'entendre la voix de Calix le ramena à la réalité. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Un magnifique rêve. Il ne serait jamais débarrassé de cette sangsue. Comme Sirius ne bougeait pas le petit doigt, Remus alla ouvrir. La fille se précipita dans l'appartement comme un boulet de canon alors que Sirius terminait la bouteille en quatre grandes gorgées qui faillirent bien l'étouffer. Il toussait encore quand elle commença à crier des choses sur son manque d'implication, sur son comportement, sur sa façon inacceptable d'agir et sur tout un autre tas de choses.

Il la regardait d'un œil vitreux sans dire un mot. Quand, enfin, elle arrêta de jacasser, il ouvrit la bouche et déclara « Je veux un test de paternité »

Elle blanchit, recula de deux pas, regarda autour d'elle et se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil le plus proche.


	11. 9 Où Lily retourne à l'hôpital

Bonjour !

Je sais, ça fait plus de deux semaines mais mon pc est en rade, complètement. J'ai essayé de faire une rar mais entre les plantages/redémarrages et autres joyeusetés, je sais plus trop donc : ceux qui ont reçu deux réponses, non, je ne suis pas atteinte d'un trouble de la mémoire immédiate et je n'ai pas été non plus prise dans une boucle spatiotemporalle instable (aww, désolé, ils passent docteur who sur la 4...), quant à ceux qui n'en ont pas reçu, vos réclamations seront traitées dans les plus brefs délais. Quoiqu'il en soit, je tiens à remercier **a1b2c3d4e5f6g7h8i9j10 - Alice Couly - Caramelise - Caribou - dona - GinLynn - jenny20 - JudyEllena - Kritari - LaSilvana - malilite - mimi - misselise - Narcissia potter - Nikki Micky - ninon - Pixie-La-Folle - Plumiere - Puky – soso - tina –zenda – Abelforth Dumbledore** ainsi que **Goutt2mer, ca'ssandre15 et Melo'Potter** pour les commentaires/encouragements/remarques/fondation du club anti-Sullivan/...

J'ai commencé le chapitre suivant et je pense qu'il s'appelera "où Myra et Sirius occupent la scène", James et Lily ne m'ont pas dit s'ils tenaient à faire de la figuration dans cet épisode spécial, on verra ça donc ; en attendant :

Bonne Lecture

* * *

**Rencontre sous X**  
**Chapitre 9**  
**Où Lily retourne à l'hôpital**

**In such an ugly world something so beautiful I'm not fond of asking true or false it may be **[The Kooks, Naive]

Lily jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son miroir en se traitant d'idiote et ajusta sa coiffure. Un de ses derniers jours de congé avant que la frénésie des examens ne commence et elle avait l'air d'un cadavre, ni plus ni moins. En comptant correctement, cela faisait à peu près dix jours qu'elle n'avait pas fermé l'œil plus de quelques heures sans se réveiller transie de froid. Et croyez-la quand elle disait ceci : il est quasiment impossible de se rendormir lorsqu'on tremble littéralement à cause du froid, même si on ne souhaite rien de plus que tomber dans l'inconscience.

Et au final, que récoltait-elle ? Des nuits raccourcies, des cernes immenses sous ses yeux – yeux qui d'ailleurs refusaient de s'ouvrir au-delà de la fente reptilienne, réduisant drastiquement son champ de vision – une fatigue constante qui l'obligeait à adopter une posture voutée, des pieds trainant sur le sol et l'impression que son boulot de serveuse était une véritable torture. Mais dès que le soleil se levait, le froid disparaissait, comme s'il n'avait jamais existé, ne laissant derrière lui que son souvenir cuisant. La journée passait, dans l'atmosphère étouffante de ces mois d'un printemps trop chaud et trop humide, puis la soirée arrivait et les premiers frissons se faisaient immanquablement ressentir.

Lily savait ce qu'elle avait à faire. Aller voir un médicomage. Pénétrer dans un hôpital. Patienter dans un couloir. Entrer dans un cabinet. Se laisser examiner par un sorcier qui se pensait sorti de la cuisse de Jupiter. Avaler ce qu'il dirait comme de l'or puisque, de toute façon, il savait tout mieux qu'elle. Et puis… le laisser pointer sa baguette sur elle et lui lancer des sortilèges inconnus. Lily trembla, refusant de penser à cette éventualité. Quelque soit l'intention de la personne en face d'elle, elle ne _pouvait_ simplement pas laisser quelqu'un la pointer de la baguette. C'était au dessus de ses forces.

Si elle parvenait à aller jusqu'au diagnostic (c'est-à-dire en usant de tout son courage et de toute sa volonté vu le dégoût et l'horreur que toute médecine inspirait chez elle) elle aurait peut-être la chance de découvrir qu'aucun sort n'était nécessaire à sa guérison, juste quelques potions malodorantes et imbuvables. Du poison légal. Avaler des substances chimiques mélangées avec elle ne savait quels ingrédients et faire aveuglément confiance quand on lui disait que ça ne la tuerait pas.

Ou, dernière possibilité, elle pouvait ne pas aller voir de médicomage, rester dans son lit à faire des insomnies en hypothermie jusqu'au jour où son corps, épuisé, ne la laisserait plus se réveiller et ce sera la charge d'une bonne âme – Sullivan, James, la femme de ménage, un inconnu passant par là – de la ramasser et de l'emmener à l'hôpital… Et quand elle se réveillerait, elle serait déjà soignée, sans en avoir eu conscience, et pourrait reprendre sa vie sans se soucier de ses phobies et ses peurs. Ou bien elle y resterait et mourrait comme elle aurait dû le faire il y a des années de cela et l'équilibre de l'univers serait rétabli.

Secouant la tête face à ses pensées macabres – elle avait un peu froid ? Et alors, ce n'était sans doute rien… - elle attrapa son sac et sortit de son appartement pour rejoindre Myriam et James qui l'avaient invitée à un spectacle d'Illusions magiques. Ils avaient été atterrés de découvrir qu'elle n'y était jamais allée et avaient promis de corriger ça… ce qui serait bientôt chose faite.

Ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous à 14 heures au cinquième bar du Magical Illusion Center, autrement appelé le MI-5. Elle était un petit peu à l'avance mais elle détestait être seule chez elle, voyant autour d'elle tout ce qu'elle aurait dû faire à la place de sortir s'amuser – étudier, nettoyer, laver, ranger, décorer, trier, mettre de l'ordre dans son placard à linge, repasser, et quantité d'autres choses – surtout qu'elle ne reviendrait pas chez elle ce soir puisque, comme elle l'avait promis à Sullivan la nuit précédente, elle allait passer la nuit ailleurs. Elle n'avait pas encore décidé si elle allait essayer de rejoindre James comme une vilaine fille qu'elle était (et de s'inquiéter de sa culpabilité qui disparaissait lentement mais sûrement à cette idée) ou demander l'hospitalité à Myriam. Une chose était sûre, elle ne dormirait pas chez elle ce soir.

Ca lui apprendrait à l'autre babouin.

Le MI-5 était un bar réputé dans le centre de Londres, il était tout en verre, des murs au sol, du plafond aux tables et aux chaises. On se pressait pour y trouver une table et il était courant de se faire refouler à l'entrée tant tout sorcier avait envie, au moins une fois dans sa vie, de pénétrer dans cette bulle transparente et réfléchissante où la sensation de dépaysement était assurée. En journée, les rayons du soleil filtraient à travers la verrière, illuminant l'endroit d'une clarté intense et crue, presque éblouissante. Il n'était pas rare de voir des gens garder leurs lunettes de soleil à l'intérieur. Le soir, cependant, un tout autre spectacle se jouait. Des lumières colorées, rose, jaune, verte, bleue, orange, rouge dansaient sur les surfaces brillantes, donnant l'impression aux visiteurs de se retrouver à l'intérieur d'une navette spatiale ou, comme elle aimait à penser, à l'intérieur d'une boule disco géante.

Lily entra sans même prêter attention au décor. Elle y avait travaillé pendant plus d'une année, après sa sortie de l'hôpital. Elle se souvenait qu'elle trébuchait souvent sur les deux marches entre le bar et la salle, que c'était sur le troisième tabouret de gauche que Sullivan était assis la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, qu'à l'endroit où était Sirius, elle avait servi son premier client… Et malgré qu'elle soit restée dans cet endroit pendant des mois, elle n'avait jamais pris la peine de traverser le hall et d'aller voir un des spectacles (sur lesquels, en plus, à l'époque, elle avait une réduction).

« Je pensais être la première » Déclara Lily en s'installant à une table, juste en face de Sirius. Ce ne fut qu'en le voyant en face d'elle qu'elle se rendit compte que quelque chose clochait… Pourquoi Sirius était là si _Myriam_ l'avait invitée ? Il sursauta et releva la tête. Il avait l'air fatigué et vaseux.

« Crie pas » Geint-il d'une voix rauque « mon crâne va exploser »

« Tu as fait la fête ? » Se moqua doucement Lily en l'observant un peu mieux. Il avait le teint pâle et cireux, des cernes sous les yeux rivalisant avec les siennes et ses cheveux étaient mal coiffés, ce qui semblait extrêmement inhabituel pour lui. Chaque fois qu'elle l'avait vu, quelle que soit sa tenue, il semblait toujours apprêté avec soin. « Tout va bien ? »

« C'est possible » Répondit-il, sans donner beaucoup de précision. Il avala encore un peu du cocktail orangé devant lui en grimaçant doucement « Rappelle-moi juste de tuer Lu-Remus quand on le verra »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait de si terrible ? » Rigola Lily en tentant de trouver une meilleure position. Elle n'avait jamais compris ce que les gens trouvaient à ce bar : avez-vous une idée à quel point une chaise en verre est inconfortable ? « Il a volé ton fixateur capillaire ? »

D'un geste distrait, Sirius se toucha les cheveux et leva les yeux au ciel « Pourquoi tout le monde est obsédé par mes cheveux ? »

« Mais parce que tu as des cheveux incroyablement beaux » Se moqua une voix dans le dos du jeune homme. Lily leva les yeux pour rencontrer le visage souriant de Peter. Elle tourna la tête, s'attendant à voir Sandra à côté de lui puisqu'ils n'étaient jamais l'un sans l'autre, mais personne ne l'accompagnait. Etrangement, cette solitude lui semblait bizarre et erronée. Dans sa tête, Sandra et Peter étaient un tout et elle n'avait pas pris la peine de les enregistrer en tant que personnes individuelles.

« Et c'est toi qui ose dire ça, Queudvert ? » Se moqua Sirius en se penchant vers Lily pour lui raconter quelque chose « A 14 ans, il avait des longs cheveux » de sa main, il montra une hauteur à mi- bras « jusque là, tous blonds et tous frisés »

« Ah Ah » râla Peter en levant les yeux au ciel « Bonjour Lily »

« Salut Peter, tu vas bien ? »

« Ca ira mieux après les examens » grommela-t-il en se passant la main sur le visage. Il avait l'air fatigué et Lily se rappela qu'il faisait des études pour devenir _un homme d'affaire_ comme avait dit Myriam, en commerce ou en finance, elle ne savait plus très bien. « Sandra est plongée dans le droit des entreprises, elle a revendu sa place à Michèle »

« Ca fera au moins un heureux » Se moqua doucement Sirius en s'étirant « Vous devriez les voir à l'appartement, ils passent leur temps à se sauter dessus tous les deux »

« Et toi alors ? » Continua Peter « Je pensais que tu avais vu assez de ces comédiens faisant joujou avec leur baguette quand t'étais gosse ? »

Sirius renifla d'un air légèrement méprisant. « En effet mais James a été appelé en urgence, une fabrique de potions qui aurait pris feu je crois » Il haussa les épaules « Ca servait rien de gâcher une place au prix qu'elles coûtent »

Peter et Lily échangèrent un regard. « Et heu » Reprit le jeune homme « James t'a aussi prévenu que Myriam était de la fête ? »

Sirius se redressa, l'air aux aguets, les yeux fouillant la foule autour de lui. « Non le traitre ! »

« Tu penses qu'il faut la prévenir ? » Demanda Peter, s'adressant à Lily qui n'en avait aucune idée. Cependant, Sirius répondit avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de considérer la question.

« Myriam adore les spectacles de magie » Réagit-il « On est adultes, on ne va pas se sauter dessus » Peter et Lily haussèrent simultanément un sourcil sceptique « pour se disputer » Précisa le jeune homme en levant les yeux au ciel. Il soupira et ajouta dans un murmure à peine audible « C'est ce qu'il nous reste de mieux »

« Sirius ? » retentit la voix de Remus qui venait d'arriver, main dans la main avec sa petite amie qui, pour l'occasion, avait revêtu une tenue plus sobre et classique que son outrageante habitude. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« James – incendie – remplacement » Grommela le garçon

« Myra va être contente, tiens » Murmura pensivement le nouveau venu

« Elle est là ? »

« Elle est arrivée en même temps que nous, elle est aux toilettes »

Le petit groupe se prépara à partir en direction de la salle de spectacle, discutant gaiement de leur semaine et des nouvelles choses dans leur vie, tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie où ils rencontrèrent la dernière jeune fille qui venait dans leur direction. Ses yeux tombèrent sur Sirius, elle se figea, fronça les sourcils puis grogna « Je vais tuer James » avant de prendre la tête du groupe. Rapidement, Lily vint se poser à côté d'elle et la prit par le bras pour marcher côte à côte. Au bout d'un moment, elles discutaient et éclataient de rire, comme de vieilles amies qui ne sont jamais à court d'histoires.

« Vous savez » Commenta Sirius à ses amis en observant les deux jeunes filles ensembles « je peux presque comprendre James. »

« Comprendre quoi ? » Demanda Peter en fronçant le nez « qu'il sorte avec une fille qui a déjà un copain ? Tu ne trouves pas ça déplacé et immoral ? »

Sirius observa son ami et ricana « Bon sang Queudvert, elle t'a vraiment remonté la tête à l'envers ta dulcinée »

« Ah ouais ? Donc ça ne t'aurait pas posé de problème que Myra ait voir ailleurs quand vous étiez ensemble ? » Questionna-t-il « Tu n'aurais pas voulu démonter la tête de l'enfoiré qui la sautait ? »

Sirius marmonna quelque chose dans sa bouche. « Je me disais juste qu'elle est mignonne, c'est tout »

« C'est vrai qu'elle est très jolie» Remus reçut un coup de coude dans les côtes « mais pas aussi belle que toi, mon cœur »

Peter et Sirius rigolèrent grassement. « Pour une fois que c'est pas moi » Murmura Peter

« Myriam non plus ne supportait pas que je trouve une autre fille jolie » Déclara Sirius

« C'est parce que tu pensais juste à te les faire » Déclara Peter d'un ton plus bas, pour être certain que les filles devant ne les entendaient pas

« Hé, surveille ta bouche ! » Grommela le garçon « Jamais, _jamais_ je n'ai pensé à la tromper, c'est clair ? »

« Ouais, ouais » Soupira Peter en levant les mains devant lui en défense « rentre les crocs. C'est toi qui vient de dire que tu comprenais James qui- »

« C'est pas James qui est infidèle. » Coupa Sirius « Il profite juste de ce qu'une jolie gonzesse veut de lui. On peut pas lui en vouloir d'être humain »

« En tout cas, il a l'air de bien s'amuser » Rigola Peter en se rappelant les bruitages auxquels ils avaient eu droit à Brighton

« Pour qu'elle crie comme ça, il a carrément dû la défoncer » Déclara pensivement Michèle. Les trois garçons se figèrent, silencieux et dévisagèrent la jeune femme avec des yeux de Merlan fris « Quoi ? » Bouda-t-elle

« Rien, j'avais jamais entendu une fille parler comme ça » Expliqua Peter

« C'est vrai » Corrobora Sirius en acquiesçant pour appuyer son avis « Parfois, si on ferme les yeux et qu'on ne fait pas attention à ton corps super sexy, on a l'impression de parler à un pote »

« Je parle comme un mec, c'est ça ? » S'énerva la jeune fille en exorbitant les yeux « Tu trouves que je suis masculine ? »

« Non » Sirius fit un geste vers sa jupe et ses longues jambes blanches « t'es pas masculine pour un sou, il t'arrive juste de causer comme un mec, c'est un compliment j't'assure »

« Et bien tes compliments, tu les gardes la prochaine fois, pauvre type ! » S'étrangla-t-elle en allongeant les foulées pour aller rejoindre les deux autres filles devant.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? » Demanda Sirius en fronçant les sourcils « C'est le rêve de tout mec, non, d'avoir une copine sexy aussi sympa qu'un pote ? »

« Ca n'a pas l'air d'être le rêve de Michèle, en tout cas » Soupira Remus en observant sa petite amie pencher la tête pour participer à la conversation féminine qui avait lieu devant lui. « Je ne l'avais jamais vue aussi… vexée. D'habitude, elle se fiche des remarques qu'on lui fait, qu'elles soient positives ou non »

« Elle a peut-être un trouble de l'identité sexuelle ? » Proposa Peter. Les trois garçons échangèrent une œillade et éclatèrent de rire. Il aurait difficile de penser qu'une fille passant autant de temps à se faire belle, teignant ses cheveux, se maquillant outrageusement et s'habillant uniquement de la collection _sexy cette nuit_ pourrait ne pas se sentir suffisamment féminine …

« Nan, j'te parie que c'était un vrai garçon manqué mais qu'à force de se l'entendre faire remarquer, elle est devenue… ça » Sirius fit un geste vague de la main vers ses hauts talons « Alors elle prend la mouche dès qu'on lui fait remarquer son manque de féminité »

« Ouais ben garçon manqué ou pas, c'est une sacrée nana » Marmonna Peter en laissant ses yeux descendre vers l'arrière train de la blonde qui ondulait délicatement de gauche à droite quand elle marchait.

Remus lui mit un coup à l'arrière du crâne.

« Alors Lunard » Reprit Sirius « Vrai ou faux ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Sa poitrine » Continua Peter comme si le sujet de conversation avait largement été passé en revue par le passé (il l'avait été, mais jamais en présence du Loup-garou) « Vraie ou fausse ? »

Remus fronça les sourcils, regarda ses copains puis à nouveau devant lui et la jeune femme qu'il adorait de plus en plus à mesure qu'il apprenait à la connaitre. « Je… j'en sais rien »

« Quand tu touches, t'as l'impression que c'est naturel ou pas ? » Questionna Peter « j'ai entendu dire que même la peau changeait après une modification »

« Toute façon » déclara Sirius « A ce volume et aussi ferme, c'est forcément le boulot d'un mage restructureur »

« Je ne vois pas Michèle comme une fille qui aurait recours à ce genre d'intervention » Supposa Remus qui commençait à douter. Michèle était _vraiment _très belle et maintenant qu'il y pensait, ils n'avaient jamais discuté de l'importance de l'apparence physique tous les deux, ils s'étaient juste moqué de l'effet que son corps à tomber avait sur certains hommes. Il avait toujours supposé qu'elle ne prêtait pas attention à l'apparence des gens – une fille qui est capable de ne pas tenir compte de sa lycanthropie pouvait-elle vraiment être superficielle au point de se faire refaire la poitrine ?

Au bout d'un moment, Sirius siffla en tournant la tête vers Remus, comme s'il venait de comprendre quelque chose et qu'il n'arrivait pas à y croire. « Dis Lunard… Je me trompe ou tous les deux, vous n'avez pas encore… »

« Oh » Peter ouvrit la bouche et retourna les yeux sur la blonde « Tu rigoles ? Comment tu fais pour ne pas lui sauter dessus ? »

« Certains mecs ont un peu plus de classe que vous » Grinça-t-il

« C'est ça » Se moqua Sirius « Je parie qu'elle t'a dit que tous les mecs ne voulaient que du sexe avec elle alors qu'elle voulait attendre d'être sûre que tu t'intéresses à elle pour de bonnes raisons et- »

« On a décidé d'apprendre à se connaître d'abord »

« Qu'est-ce que je disais » Souffla Sirius en levant les yeux au ciel

« Parce qu'on sort tous les deux d'une histoire difficile et- »

« Conneries. James et moi aussi, on sort d'une histoire difficile et- »

« Vos copines ne vous ont pas plaqué en plein milieu d'un magasin bourré de monde, devant votre patron, en vous traitant de monstre, vous » Réagit Remus avec violence. Les deux autres ne trouvèrent rien à répondre à ça. « Et le dernier mec de Michèle était un enfoiré qui a levé la main sur elle plus d'une fois. On prend notre temps et fichez moi la paix »

« Ok, du calme Lunard, on ne jugera plus ta relation avec miss bomba à la poitrine refaite » Promit Peter. « On y est de toute façon »

Ils pénétrèrent dans un grand hall, lumineux, décoré de vitraux multicolores et de grandes vitrines aux mille et une étincelles, abritant des volutes de fumées colorées qui dansaient et ondulaient devant leurs yeux hypnotisés. Deux grands couloirs se divisaient à gauche et à droite, d'énormes portiques constitués de marbre et de dorures dans lesquelles étaient gravées des scènes antiques, des sorciers célèbres à la baguette brandie et des histoires d'anthologie. Chaque fois qu'un spectateur passait sous l'arcade, une gerbe de flammes et de feux d'artifice explosait au plafond, habitant la pièce d'un spectacle sans cesse renouvelé, un avant goût de la grande magie de l'illusion à laquelle ils allaient assister à l'intérieur de la salle.

Sirius se souvenait de la première fois qu'il avait pénétré dans cet antre magique avec ses parents. Il devait avoir quatre ou cinq ans, des yeux curieux qui exploraient chaque détail qu'il pouvait emmagasinés, une bouche entre-ouverte qui laissait échapper des exclamations surprises chaque fois que des étincelles lumineuses l'entouraient. Il se rappelait son exaltation, sa curiosité, sa stupéfaction, son admiration. Il se souvenait aussi de la main de sa mère enfoncée douloureusement dans son épaule pour lui rappeler de se tenir correctement et de ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui.

Les spectacles d'Illusions Magiques étaient une grande tradition chez lui, il n'y avait pas échappé étant enfant, devant se farcir tout nouveau spectacle qui sortait avec ses parents. Les dix premiers avaient été fascinants, après, il avait compris que ses parents venaient surtout en représentation sociale. La vraie illusion ne tenait pas au bout d'une baguette mais dans les us et coutumes des spectacles du soir. On ne venait pas ici pour satisfaire son œil d'une merveille d'art mais parce que tout le gratin venait. Chacun passait ses plus beaux atours, ses plus belles parures, essayant de paraitre plus riche, plus distingué, plus snob qu'en réalité. C'était une compétition sans fin et à laquelle on l'avait forcé à jouer trop longtemps.

Après son entrée à Poudlard, il n'avait plus jamais remis les pieds ici, jusqu'au jour où il y avait emmené Myriam pour l'anniversaire de leur première année ensemble. Elle ne cessait de répéter qu'elle avait toujours rêvé d'assister à un spectacle qu'elle n'en avait jamais eu l'occasion. Il avait corrigé cette erreur et s'était repu de ses yeux curieux qui exploraient chaque détail qu'elle pouvait emmagasiner, de sa bouche entre-ouverte qui laissait échapper des exclamations surprises chaque fois que des étincelles lumineuses l'entouraient. Il avait contemplé son exaltation, sa curiosité, sa stupéfaction, son admiration. Il se souvenait aussi de leurs mains jointes, de leurs sourires en coin et du bonheur qui rayonnait autour d'eux.

« Tout va bien ? » La voix de Lily lui paraissait distante, lointaine, comme venant d'un autre univers. Sirius se fit violence et reprit contact avec la réalité. Il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête d'être nostalgique comme ça. Pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à simplement tirer un trait sur le passé ?

« Ouais, je suis souvent perdu dans mes pensées ces derniers temps »

« T'as beaucoup de choses à régler en même temps » Commenta Lily en pinçant la bouche tout en jetant un coup d'œil vers Myriam qui était allée faire valider les tickets d'entrée à l'accueil « Tu n'es pas dans une position facile »

Il secoua la tête. « C'est pas une raison » Il soupira « Je peux te poser une question, Lily ? » Elle releva les yeux sur lui en acquiesçant, l'air curieuse. « Myra elle… elle me déteste vraiment ? »

« Non » Répondit immédiatement la rousse sans réfléchir. « Je pense qu'elle t'aime encore et que c'est la même chose pour toi »

Sirius ricana. « Tu crois ? » Demanda-t-il ironiquement en voyant son ex petite amie adopter une moue dégoûtée en posant les yeux sur lui « J'ai du mal à voir ça d'ici »

« Vous devriez sans doute discuter tous les deux. Je veux dire, vraiment parler. Mettre les choses au clair »

Sirius soupira. « Il faudrait qu'elle accepte d'être dans la même pièce que moi pour ça… » Il secoua la tête à nouveau « Tu sais » Reprit-il en observant les décors idylliques autour de lui « je m'étais promis de ne jamais revenir ici à moins qu'elle soit assise dans le siège à côté du mien »

« Ca peut toujours s'arranger, ça » Murmura Lily. Sirius fronça les sourcils et observa la jeune fille. Peter, Remus et Michèle revirent à ce moment là avec les en-cas et il n'eut pas l'occasion de demander ce qu'elle entendait par là.

* * *

**Is it something so good just can't function no more? Love will tear us apart **(Joy Division, Love will tear us apart)

« Attends une seconde » S'exclama Lily en attrapant Myriam par le bras alors que tout le monde rentrait dans la salle de spectacle.

« Quoi ? »

« Est-ce que… Est-ce que je pourrais dormir chez toi ce soir ? Je me suis disputée avec Sull et j'aurais besoin d'une nuit loin de lui »

« Oui Lily, pas de problème mais t'as pas l'impression qu'on aurait pu en parler après ? »

« Ah, ouais. Bien sûr. Tu permets, je passe devant toi »

« Quoi ? Mais… »

Myriam regarda son amie se précipiter dans la salle de spectacle sans vraiment comprendre. Elle haussa les épaules et se décida à entrer à son tour. Tout était comme dans ses souvenirs, de grands miroirs sur les murs, une scène surélevée et centrale et des sièges de spectateurs disposés concentriquement de part et d'autre. Elle vérifia sur son ticket dans quelle rangée était son siège et se dirigea vers la bonne place. Tout était comme dans ses souvenirs. Elle n'était venue qu'une fois assister à un spectacle d'Illusions Magiques, Sirius l'avait emmenée le jour de leur premier anniversaire, en fait. Il disait détester cet endroit mais il n'avait pourtant pas hésité à l'y accompagner.

Myriam soupira et gravit les escaliers, repérant facilement la tête rousse de Lily à l'endroit où étaient leurs sièges. Honnêtement, elle aurait préféré savoir que James n'allait pas venir afin de pouvoir trouver une excuse pour ne pas devoir passer une après-midi entière en compagnie de Sirius et surtout pas dans un endroit qui était si intiment lié à leur histoire. C'était assez dur comme ça de l'ignorer et de faire comme s'il n'existait pas… Elle n'était même pas sûre de la manière dont elle réagirait si elle était obligée d'interagir avec lui. Froide ? En colère ? Déprimée ? En pleurs ? Accusatrice ? Désolée ?

Elle le détestait. De tout son être. Mettre une autre fille enceinte – il avait dépassé tous ses pires cauchemars pour le coup. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé que la rupture soit facile entre eux, mais à chaque fois qu'elle pensait toucher le fond et qu'il ne pourrait plus la blesser, il faisait pire encore. Il n'avait rien dit quand elle avait rompu avec lui, comme s'il trouvait que c'était une bonne idée. L'entaille qui se trouvait déjà sur son cœur à l'époque s'était élargie. Ensuite, elle apprenait qu'il avait fêté leur rupture en passant la nuit avec une autre fille, dès son premier soir de célibat. L'entaille était devenue une véritable coupure, grande, profonde, saillante, suintante. Il était devenu un de ces playboys idiots et chaque soir, quand elle se couchait, elle ne pouvait que l'imaginer avec toutes ces autres filles, les touchant comme il la touchait elle et leur murmurant les choses qu'il lui murmurait avant et la blessure s'infectait et se propageait. Elle ne pensait qu'il pourrait faire pire que se conduire comme un salopard insensible et sans cœur semblant n'avoir jamais rien ressenti pour elle. Mais il avait fait pire. Et son cœur s'était définitivement déchiré.

A quoi s'était-elle attendue de toute façon ? Il était toujours comme ça, il n'avait jamais eu aucune limite. Pas de surprise à ce qu'il n'y en ait pas non plus à la peine qu'elle pouvait ressentir.

Myriam se figea à l'entrée de la rangée. Tout le monde était assis et l'attendait. Michèle à côté de Remus qui était à côté de Peter, lui-même à coté de Sirius et Lily, un siège plus loin, laissant la place à côté du garçon vide et évidement destinée à … elle. Non, ils n'oseraient quand même pas la forcer à s'asseoir là ?

Elle ramassa son courage et passa devant ses amis, gardant la tête si droite en passant devant Sirius qu'elle en eut mal aux muscles du cou. Lily avait les yeux fixés sur la scène et l'ignorait totalement.

« Lily, tu veux bien échanger de siège s'il te plait ? »

« Mais je vois mieux d'ici »

Le dos raide, Myriam s'assit sur le siège restant, pouvant reconnaitre quand elle avait été piégée. Et elle avait été plus que piégée sur ce coup. Au moins, à côté d'elle, Sirius restait calme, les mains sagement posées sur les jambes et les yeux dirigés droits sur la scène… Ce fut juste le moment qu'il choisit pour tourner la tête vers elle. Elle n'eut pas le temps de tourner la tête avant de rencontrer ses iris orageuses. Son souffle se coupa dans sa gorge et elle sentit son cœur accélérer dans sa poitrine. Ce n'était pas agréable. Aucun papillon ne volait dans son estomac et son cœur n'accélérait pas de plaisir mais de douleur, comme un animal piégé se débattant pour retrouver la liberté. Elle ferma les yeux pour lui échapper et redirigea son regard droit devant elle. Les lumières s'éteignirent et de grands rayons de lumière apparurent sur la scène accompagnés de trois sorciers munis de grandes baguettes raides et rouges, les Illusionnistes.

Bien, elle ne pourrait plus le voir à présent.

Le silence se fit si profond autour d'elle qu'elle put entendre la respiration de son voisin. Son souffle était si bruyant qu'il en devenait assourdissant, comme si c'était le seul bruit au monde capable d'atteindre ses oreilles. Son nez se remplit de son parfum, le même qu'il avait toujours porté depuis qu'il avait quinze ans, cette odeur si douce, correspondant si mal à l'image qu'il renvoyait. Cette odeur qui la rendait toujours folle. Ce souffle qui avait si souvent brûlé sa peau.

Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé qu'il soit possible d'être aussi physiquement conscient de la présence de quelqu'un, sans même le regarder. Ses sens étaient si aux aguets qu'elle pouvait deviner le moindre mouvement qu'il faisait, aussi infime soit-il. Elle devinait son sourire doux, le petit creux qui se créait dans son menton quand il avait cette expression paisible, la courbe de ses yeux quand il observait un spectacle de lumière comme on le leur proposait ce soir, la position de ses mèches de cheveux, l'angle entre ses pieds, l'écart entre ses jambes, la position de ses doigts.

Myriam commença à avoir du mal à respirer. Chaque cellule de son corps était consciente de la présence de Sirius juste à côté d'elle, à moins de trente centimètre d'elle. Ils n'avaient plus été aussi proches depuis des mois. Son ventre se tordait et les spasmes n'étaient pas loin, elle le sentait. Elle se traita d'idiote alors qu'un tonnerre d'applaudissement déchirait le silence religieux après que la scène de la création de Poudlard, entièrement jouée à la lueur de la baguette, ait été présentée.

Se concentrer sur le spectacle, voilà ce qu'elle devait faire. Oublier tout le reste. Sous ses yeux, elle regarda un des Illusionnistes dessiner de grands cercles et faire sortir des rayons lumineux de sa baguette pour créer une forêt enchantée. Les couleurs se mélangèrent sous ses yeux alors que les battements de son cœur reprenaient, plus forts, assourdissants, si bruyants qu'il était impossible que tout le monde ne les entende pas. Elle serra les poings, enfonçant ses ongles dans ses mains, alors que la présence de Sirius à ses côtés devenait encore plus écrasante.

Elle tint bon, aussi longtemps qu'elle put mais ça ne dura pas longtemps, au final. Elle dut se lever et partir, parce qu'elle ne pouvait supporter de le savoir assis juste à côté sans rien faire – l'engueuler, le frapper, le tuer… Et toute cette colère et cette haine n'était rien comparé au désir de le toucher, de le prendre dans ses bras, de l'embrasser et de lui dire qu'il suffirait d'un mot pour tout oublier. Ca n'arriverait pas. Tout était fini et bien fini. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à tracer un trait et n'arrivait pas – ne _pouvait _pas rester à côté de lui, dans le noir, et voir avec quelle facilité il l'ignorait. Le simple fait de penser à lui et à … à _l'enfant_ la déchirait de l'intérieur. Elle pouvait se forcer à ne pas y penser en temps normal, mais pas quand il était tout près d'elle.

Elle n'était pas encore prête à ça.

« Myriam, tout va bien ? » Demanda Lily en la suivant dans le hall d'entrée où seuls quelques employés restaient durant la séance. « Tu… tu pleures ? »

Rageusement, Myriam porta la main à ses yeux et s'aperçut qu'ils étaient en effet remplis de larmes de frustration.

« Pourquoi tu me fais ça, Lily ? » Demanda-t-elle à celle qu'elle prenait pour son amie en se tournant vers elle avec agressivité « Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? »

« Je pensais que tu… Sirius est toujours amoureux de toi et toi tu- »

« TAIS-TOI ! » Cria Myriam en exorbitant tant les yeux qu'elle les sentit presque sortir de leurs orbites « Comment oses-tu ? »

« Mais vous vous comportez tous les deux comme des idiots ! »

« Est-ce que je t'ai jamais jugée de ta relation avec James ? Est-ce que j'ai cherché à m'immiscer dans ta vie qui aurait pourtant besoin d'un bon coup de balai ? » S'exclama la brune avec force « Ce qu'il se passe entre lui et moi ne te regarde pas et je t'interdis – JE T'INTERDIS – d'essayer de me forcer à… de me- » Le visage contracté dans une grimace de dégoût envers elle-même, Myra sentit sa gorge se contracter pour retenir un sanglot. Elle ne pouvait pas voir Sirius. Elle ne pouvait pas rester aussi près de quelqu'un qu'elle détestait autant. Elle l'aimait trop pour ça.

« Je suis désolée » S'excusa Lily d'un ton sincère. Elle semblait seulement prendre conscience que ce n'était pas son rôle à jouer et que ce qu'elle venait de faire était extrêmement cruel. Myriam se sentit légèrement moins fâché en comprenant que son amie n'avait pas voulu la blesser mais elle ne comprenait pas ce qui avait pu lui passer par la tête.

« Pourquoi ? » Insista Myra « Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? »

« C'est un tel gâchis ! » Répondit Lily en jetant un coup d'œil autour d'elle. Il n'y avait que trois employés, tous trop occupés pour les écouter. « Sirius t'aime. Tu l'aimes. Et vous vous êtes tous les deux malheureux. Je voulais vous donner un coup de pouce, c'est tout. Je sais que ce n'est pas une situation facile mais- »

« Non tu ne sais pas » La coupa Myriam, un éclat dangereux les yeux. « Tu ne sais rien. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de voir l'homme que tu aimes plus que tout dévisager toutes les filles dans la rue. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de le voir te regarder avec le doute au fond des yeux. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que ça fait de l'entendre grommeler le nom d'une autre dans son sommeil ou de le voir comparer ta poitrine avec celle d'une autre quand il te touche. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, Lily, de voir l'homme que tu aimes s'éloigner et ne rien pouvoir faire pour le retenir, de voir ses yeux regarder tout le monde sauf de toi, de sentir qu'il est sur le point de te tromper mais de savoir qu'il se retient par respect pour toi alors que son envie le consume de part en part.

Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de rester des heures assise dans le canapé à prier qu'il ait assez de force pour renoncer à la tentation, ce soir encore, tu ne sais pace pas ce que c'est de réaliser que tu n'es pas _assez_ pour lui et que même s'il t'aime, s'il se retient de te plaquer ou d'aller voir ailleurs parce qu'il ne veut pas te blesser, il ne pense qu'à ça, jour et nuit. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qu'on ressent quand on propose à quelqu'un qu'on aime à ce point d'aller dans une boite échangiste, parce que c'est le seul foutu moyen d'apaiser le feu qui le dévore. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qu'on ressent quand on se rend compte qu'on est juste incapable de le partager tout en sachant qu'en le gardant prisonnier avec toi, tu le rends malheureux.

Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de le voir lutter et se débattre contre sa nature, jour après jour, et de réaliser que tu ne peux pas le rendre heureux, parce que tu ne peux pas accepter ce dont il a besoin. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'on ressent quand on prend conscience que celui qu'on aime est étouffé par notre amour, en prison et sans voie d'échappement. Tu ne sais pas comment un amour partagé peut tout gâcher à force de vouloir être préservé. Et tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce qu'on ressent quand on dit à quelqu'un qu'on aime plus que sa vie que tout est fini, parce que lui rendre sa liberté est le seul moyen qu'il trouve un jour le bonheur. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de devoir te convaincre jour après jour que tu as fait le bon choix même si tout ton être hurle le contraire. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'on ressent quand on apprend que l'homme de sa vie va avoir un enfant avec une autre femme. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est d'avoir le cœur brisé en tellement de morceaux qu'il n'est plus qu'un tas de poussière. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'on ressent quand on aime et qu'on se sait aimer et que ce n'est juste _pas assez_. Tu ne sais rien de tout ça. Je ne peux pas lui donner ce dont il a besoin et il ne peut pas se contenter de ce que je lui offre alors ne t'en mêle plus jamais »

« Myriam » Souffla Lily, les larmes aux yeux de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle savait que Myriam aimait Sirius, elle n'avait pas réalisé à quel point cet amour était fort. Elle ne savait qu'on pouvait aimer quelqu'un à ce point. Que son amour avec Sull lui semblait fade face à cette passion réciproque. « Je suis désolée, je… »

Myriam déglutit et passa ses mains sur ses joues, essuyant les quelques larmes qui n'avaient pu être retenues par ses yeux. « Je vais rentrer » Murmura-t-elle d'une voix fébrile, presque interrogative « Excuse-moi auprès des autres » Lily tendit la main pour l'arrêter mais la jeune brune s'était déjà envolée dans un craquement sonore. Plusieurs sorciers tournèrent la tête dans sa direction avant de reprendre rapidement leurs activités.

Lily se retourna, étrangement chamboulée. Son cœur tapait fort dans sa poitrine, comme si ce n'était pas Myra qui venait de mettre son cœur à nu devant elle mais le contraire. Chaque remarque l'avait atteinte en plein cœur. Elle avait mal au fond d'elle, comme si elle venait de réaliser que parfois, l'amour ne suffit pas, peu importe à quel point il est fort. Elle se prétendait amoureuse ? Merlin, elle mourrait de devoir traverser la moitié de ce que Myra venait de raconter. Elle avait fermé les yeux, avait été prête à accepter une incartade de Sullivan, mais il n'avait jamais montré le besoin ou l'envie d'une autre qu'elle avant. Elle avait dit oui, comme on accepte de réaliser le fantasme un peu bizarre voire très malsain de quelqu'un qu'on aime. Elle s'était posée en victime et avait fondu dans les bras de James, œil pou œil, dent pour dent, comme des enfants comptant les points de l'infidélité. Il n'y avait rien eu de tout ça entre Myriam et Sirius. Ils avaient été consumés par ce qu'ils ressentaient.

Elle avait dit oui à une idée perverse. Myriam avait dû prendre sur elle de taire sa peine pour satisfaire un besoin vital et inacceptable de celui qu'elle aimait. A simplement imaginer de ne pas être _suffisante_ à celui qu'elle aimerait, elle en avait le vertige. Elle se souvint de ce que Myriam avait dit, quelques semaines plus tôt, que les choses _auraient été plus faciles si Sirius l'avait trompée_. Elle n'avait pas compris sur le moment, mais maintenant voyait à quel point la situation dans laquelle était ses amis était sans issue.

En passant devant les toilettes, Lily repéra dans un recoin du mur une silhouette sombre, vaguement familière. Mue d'un instinct étrange, elle s'avança vers l'homme accroupi au pied du mur. Il sursauta en la voyant approcher, puis se redressa.

« Sirius ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?» Glapit Lily en jetant inutilement un coup d'œil vers l'endroit où elle était avec Myra un peu plus tôt. Etaient-elles à distance audible ?

« C'est de moi qu'elle parlait ? » Demanda le jeune homme. Il avait les yeux écarquillés, comme s'il venait d'entendre ou de voir quelque chose d'atrocement choquant et d'incroyable. L'incrédulité et les regrets étaient peints partout sur son visage.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as entendu ? » Questionna Lily pour gagner du temps. Gagner du temps pour quoi, elle n'en savait rien. Elle avait l'impression que l'acte principal d'une pièce se jouait sous ses yeux mais qu'elle était incapable d'assembler tous les morceaux ensemble.

« Est-ce que c'est de moi qu'elle parlait ? » Insista Sirius en avançant vers elle d'un air inquiétant. Son expression avait changé, laissant place à une sorte de douce folie. Pour ce qu'elle en savait, ses barrières mentales pourraient tout aussi bien être en train de lâcher… Elle avait vu plusieurs personnes à qui c'était arrivé à l'hôpital psychiatrique.

Elle prit quelque pas de recul et acquiesça avec hésitation.

Sirius la dévisagea pendant plusieurs secondes qui lui semblèrent durer une éternité… avant d'éclater de rire. Lily sentit une expression incrédule sortir de sa bouche. De toutes les réactions possibles, elle n'avait sûrement pas anticipé celle-ci…

Le rire ne dura pas longtemps et l'air sérieux reprit place sur le visage du jeune homme presque trop rapidement. Il souffla et secoua la tête, ses longues mèches noires lui effleurant le visage. « Elle n'a rien compris » Murmura-t-il pour lui « Elle n'a rien compris du tout »

Il prit plusieurs pas de recul et disparut dans l'ombre avant qu'un _Crac !_ résonne et lui indique qu'il avait disparu. Lily souffla. "Elle" n'était pas la seule à n'avoir rien compris…

* * *

**I know who I am and I know what I'm not But I can't stop this feeling I've got **(Razorlight/Can't stop this feeling I've got)

« J'ai froid »

C'était devenu une habitude désormais. Il ne se passait pas une nuit sans qu'elle grelotte. Le matin, même si elle ne se sentait jamais au chaud, l'impression diminuait. Ce n'était pas faute de mettre des pulls et de se couvrir de couvertures pour dormir pourtant.

James se rapprocha d'elle et se colla contre son dos, caressant doucement ses cheveux, avec une tendresse qu'il avait rarement eu pour elle.

« Je connais un bon moyen de se réchauffer » Souffla-t-il dans son cou. Elle sourit. Ca, c'était le James Potter qu'elle connaissait. « Tu te rends compte que c'est la première fois qu'on se couche sans le faire avant ? »

Lily se poussa un peu plus dans les bras de James pour chercher sa chaleur. « Je t'ai dit pourquoi »

« Et moi que ce n'était pas problème »

Lily grimaça, autant que la première fois qu'il lui avait répondu ça. Elle n'avait pas été étonnée de voir qu'elle était réellement réglée une fois le matin arrivé. Après la dispute de la veille avec Sullivan, c'était logique. Son état émotionnel et nerveux avait toujours eu beaucoup d'effet sur son cycle menstruel. Ou alors, c'était ses hormones qui faisaient qu'elle disputait toujours plus facilement la veille. Elle ne savait pas dans quel sens ça marchait. En tout cas, ce n'était pas la chute de _ses _hormones qui avait forcé Sullivan à se conduire comme un parfait crétin.

« Tu peux me pousser à faire beaucoup de choses, James » Dit-elle sans se sentir énervée qu'il la pousse un peu. Il était beaucoup moins pressant et insistant que son vrai petit ami « mais _jamais_ je ne coucherai avec toi quand je suis indisposée, c'est bien clair ? »

« Tu pourrais... »

Poussée à bout par son statut hormonal instable et par la dispute encore chaude dans sa mémoire, Lily éclata avant qu'il ait eu le temps de finir sa phrase et de dire ce à quoi il pensait réellement. « Si tu me demandes de te tailler une pipe, je te jure que je m'assurerai personnellement que plus personne n'ait jamais envie d'approcher son visage de ce qui pendouille entre tes jambes, c'est compris ? » Lâcha-t-elle en faisant demi-tour dans le lit pour se retrouver face à lui.

Elle eut le temps de voir son sourire faner pendant qu'elle parlait – le menaçait pour être exact. Merlin, était-ce elle ou les hommes ne pensaient-ils _qu'à _ça ?

« Du calme » Souffla-t-il en posant ses lèvres sur son front. « T'es vraiment à prendre avec des pincettes pendant ces moments là, hein ? »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Dès qu'une fille était un peu capricieuse ou susceptible, c'était forcément la faute des hormones... « Non, c'est pas toi. Mais j'en ai marre. Marre d'avoir froid, marre d'être fatiguée, marre des mecs qui ne pensent qu'avec leur queue, marre de ... »

« Une chose à la fois » Déclara James en agitant sa baguette pour faire venir à lui une grosse couverture qu'il étala sur eux. « Pour ce soir, ca suffira. Et demain, tu me feras le plaisir d'aller voir un médicomage, d'accord ? »

« James... »

« Je ne rigole pas Lily. Promets que tu iras »

Lily pinça les lèvres. Elle n'avait pas envie de lui mentir mais il était hors de question qu'elle remette les pieds dans un hôpital à moins qu'elle soit en train de trépasser.

James soupira, semblant comprendre qu'elle ne dirait rien et par là, ne consulterait pas. « Très bien, alors je t'y emmènerai »

Lily ouvrit la bouche mais elle se trouva à court de mot. Ce n'était pas à lui de faire ça. A personne d'ailleurs. Ca la regardait si elle préférait être chiante et avoir froid plutôt que de remettre les pieds dans un hôpital.

« Tu vas avoir trop chaud cette nuit » Se contenta-t-elle de grommeler. Elle savait que la chambre était chauffée – elle s'y était souvent promenée nue sans ressentir le froid avant – et ajouter à cela deux épaisses couvertures, qui ne la réchauffaient pourtant pas, il allait mourir.

« J'espère que tu n'as rien contre un peu de sueur alors » Lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille en embrassant sa mâchoire. Lily fit encore un peu semblant de bouder mais elle devait avouer qu'il avait un certain chic pour désamorcer ses crises. « Quoique que si je me souviens bien, la dernière fois, tu as dit quelque chose comme : _c'est un peu salé mais pas si terrible_, non ? »

Lily lui mit un coup de pied dans le tibia en émettant un son choqué. Il n'avait pas le droit de sortir les choses de leur contexte comme ça ! Là, il la faisait juste passer pour quelqu'un aimant lécher la sueur... Lily grimaça, même si elle savait que ça ne la dérangeait pas vraiment qu'il transpire quand ils s'adonnaient à leurs activités 'qui donnent chaud'.

« Ensuite » Continua James en la pressant dans son étreinte « on va passer une bonne nuit, bien au chaud, tous les deux, et tu vas te reposer. Et je te promets que je ne te demanderai aucune faveur sexuelle au moins jusque demain matin... » Lily grogna légèrement contre son torse « Et pour que tu saches, je rigolais. Je suis capable de me passer de sexe cinq jours, même si c'est dur avec toi dans mon lit »

James releva tendrement son menton vers lui et l'embrassa tendrement, avec toute la douceur dont il était capable. Lily se sentit littéralement fondre.

« Et si j'avais vraiment voulu quelque chose de toi, j'aurais commencé par ça » Murmura-t-il à son oreille

Elle ne grogna même pas, parce qu'elle savait qu'elle aurait bien été capable d'accepter si elle ne s'était pas juré de ne pas le faire quelques instants plus tôt. Ce type était un diable capable de tirer tout ce qu'il désirait hors d'elle. Pourquoi tous les hommes qu'elle connaissait devaient-ils être capables de la manipuler ainsi ?

« Tu crois que je l'aurais vraiment juste, demandé, sans rien autour, alors que tu étais déjà énervée ? » Rigola-t-il doucement « Je pensais que tu me connaissais un peu mieux »

Lily haussa doucement les épaules en essayant de profiter de la chaleur qui déjà se dissipait hors d'elle. Ce froid commençait vraiment à l'inquiéter. Cette fois, il n'y avait plus de peut-être qui tienne, elle était malade. Combien de temps résisterait-elle avant d'aller voir ces foutus arnaqueurs de médicomages ? Elle ne pourrait pas passer le reste de sa vie avec la peur au ventre que la nuit arrive, parce que chaque fois que le soleil se couchait, elle avait l'impression de mettre les pieds dans un enfer où le feu aurait été remplacé par de la glace.

« D'autres ne se gênent pas » S'entendit-elle marmonner alors qu'elle plongeait doucement dans le cirage.

Ses mots la frappèrent d'abord elle. Elle n'avait aucun problème à faire ça avec James, parce que c'était lui, parce qu'elle l'avait déjà fait avec lui avant, parce que c'était autant partagé un moment à deux que lui faire plaisir, parce qu'il lui avait déjà rendu la pareille par le passé, parce qu'il ne faisait pas sonné ça comme quelque chose qu'elle lui devrait. Parce que c'était lui. Et pas Sullivan.

Ensuite, ses mots le frappèrent lui. Elle le sentit se figer dans ses bras et mettre de la distance entre leurs deux corps. Elle rouvrit les yeux et rencontra deux noisette remplies de fureur et de colère et de – jalousie ?

« Tu veux dire que le blondinet à l'habitude de ... ? »

D'un geste protecteur, Lily tira plus de couverture à elle. Elle gelait vraiment dès qu'il n'était pas collé à elle.

« Non » Soupira-t-elle « Il n'en a pas l'habitude »

« Mais hier soir ? » James s'assit et se massa les tempes, comme s'il essayait de chasser une image visiblement dérangeante de son esprit. C'est sans doute ce qu'il fait, comprit Lily. « Et tu l'as fait ? »

La bouche de Lily forma un 'o' de surprise. Elle s'était attendue à beaucoup de choses, mais pas à ça. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire ce qu'elle faisait ou pas avec son petit ami ?

« Réponds ! » Ordonna James d'un ton bien moins conciliant que celui qu'il avait toujours eu. Il avait l'air _vraiment_ en colère. « Tu as couché avec lui ? »

Lily écarquilla les yeux et se redressa également, complètement sous le choc de la question. « Ca ne te regarde pas ! »

« Je veux savoir ! Dis-moi ! » Cria-t-il

« Je fais ce que je veux ! » Brailla-t-elle de la même façon. Puis, plus calmement, « Ce ne sont pas tes affaires »

Malgré la noirceur de la chambre, elle pouvait parfaitement voir sa mâchoire se contracter. « Je crois que je vais aller dormir dans la chambre d'amis. Profite bien des couvertures »

Il se leva, récupéra ses lunettes sur la table de nuit et se dirigea vers la porte. C'est à peu près le temps qu'il fallut pour que Lily comprenne l'idiotie de la situation.

« Certainement pas » Cria-t-elle comme c'était une insulte qu'il venait de proférer « _Je _vais rentrer chez _moi_, dans l'appartement que je partage avec mon _petit ami_ et j'irai dormir avec lui, chez _nous _! Garde ton lit et tes foutues couvertures ! »

Les yeux de James lancèrent des éclairs qui la tétanisèrent sur place une seconde. « Parce qu'il est là, en plus ? » Hurla-t-il comme un hystérique « Je t'interdis de partir ! »

« Tu ne m'interdiras rien du tout ! »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu vas lui dire, que la fille qui te sert d'alibi ce soir n'a plus voulu de toi ? »

Lily fronça les sourcils, prise de revers par l'argument. En effet, cela pourrait s'avérer problématique. Mais ce n'était sûrement pas suffisant pour qu'elle reste là, et seule. Dormir dans la chambre de James avec lui était une chose, dormir dans lit en son absence, c'était... bien au-delà des relations entre une fille et son amant.

« J-J-Je ren-rentre » Bégaya-t-elle en se frottant les bras alors que le froid l'engloutissait maintenant qu'elle était hors du lit. Il secoua la tête, l'air navré et se passa la main sur le front.

« Tu vas rester là cette nuit » Reprit-il sans cesser de crier, même si elle avait l'impression qu'il était légèrement moins en colère que quelques secondes avant « et demain je t'emmènerai à l'hôpital, faille-t-il que je te traine par les cheveux »

Lily lui lança le regard le plus noir qu'elle avait en réserve et se recoucha dans le lit. Pas parce qu'elle pensait qu'il avait raison ou qu'il avait un quelconque droit sur elle mais parce que son corps tremblait tellement qu'elle était sûre qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à se concentrer assez pour transplaner ailleurs, sans parler de crier le nom de sa destination dans la cheminée. Elle lui tourna le dos et il se recoucha à ses côtés, dos à elle également. Elle pouvait presque l'entendre grincer des dents. Et c'était elle qui avait des problèmes hormonaux ?

Le lendemain, la crise avait été avortée. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas d'où elle était venue et refusait de chercher à savoir pourquoi. Quand au milieu de la nuit, elle s'était mise à presque convulsionner de froid, plutôt que de l'ignorer en macérant sa rancune comme Sullivan l'avait fait la veille, James l'avait collée contre lui et l'avait englobée dans la chaleur moite de ses bras en lui murmurant des mots doux pour la calmer.

Il l'avait obligée à prendre une douche et c'était au prix d'efforts qui lui avaient semblés surhumains qu'elle était parvenue à l'empêcher de la trainer à Sainte Mangouste en urgence. Elle avait bien besoin de quelques heures de sommeil en plus pour accepter de pénétrer dans un des ces endroits honnis.

Le matin, comme d'habitude, elle était excessivement frileuse mais la vague de froid avait disparu. James semblait épuisé, comme s'il l'avait veillée pendant des heures, ce qu'il aurait bien été capable de faire, et son regard était bien trop inquiet pour que Lily accepte de le croiser. Elle sentait quelque chose grandir au fond d'elle-même. Les doutes qu'elle avait eus à propos de sa relation avec Sullivan s'accompagnaient maintenant des doutes qu'elle avait sur James et sa prétendue _non-implication_ dans leur histoire.

Elle était celle qui devait se noyer entre ses deux hommes, celle qui devait finir le cœur brisé au bout du compte quand l'un ou l'autre la quitterait. Elle qui ne devait plus oser croiser son regard dans le miroir. Elle ne voulait pas les faire souffrir et surtout, ne voulait pas se rendre compte qu'il était déjà trop tard pour ça. C'était une chose de gérer sa propre culpabilité et de finir blessée. Mais elle ne supporterait pas de faire du mal aux gens auxquels elle tenait.

Elle essaya de persuader James qu'elle allait beaucoup mieux déjà et que ce n'était vraiment pas la peine de l'emmener consulter mais il ne se laissa pas convaincre et la traina de force vers Sainte Mangouste, allant même jusqu'à la faire transplaner avec lui en prétendant vouloir juste l'embrasser.

Dès qu'elle se retrouva dans les couloirs blancs, épurés et silencieux, Lily sentit un vieux sentiment de claustrophobie la prendre et elle s'accrocha à James pour ne pas céder à la panique. Il avait été son souffle de liberté depuis le premier jour. C'était à lui qu'elle devait se raccrocher pour oublier les souvenirs douloureux de son enfermement. Elle avait l'impression d'être de retour dans _son _hôpital, à entendre des psys à la noix lui expliquer qu'elle était trop instable pour être livrée à elle-même (alors qu'en réalité, elle l'était juste trop pour être confiée à un orphelinat vu que sa sœur ne voulait plus entendra parler d'elle).

Elle n'avait jamais peut-être rien fait pour améliorer son cas – comme accepter de se soumettre à la thérapie, ce qui l'avait value d'être taxée d'un esprit _pathologiquement contradictoire_- et admettait elle-même que lâchée dans la nature à 16 ans, elle n'aurait sûrement pas bien tourné. A 17 non plus, d'ailleurs, quand ils avaient été obligés de la relâcher. Mais elle avait rencontré Sull et il l'avait sauvé d'elle-même plus qu'il n'en avait lui-même conscience. C'était sans doute pour ça qu'avant de rencontrer James, elle était prête à tout pour Sull et s'aveuglait volontairement sur ce qui n'allait pas. Peu s'en faut, ils n'étaient pas loin du couple parfait à l'époque. Les temps avaient bien changés.

Finalement, au bout d'une éternité, on l'introduit dans un cabinet médical. Elle refusa tout net que James ne vienne pas avec elle. Peut-être aurait-elle dû. Elle se laissa appliquer toute une série de sortilège par un petit type grisonnant qui ne lui inspirait pas confiance du tout, toujours main dans la main avec James, et au bout d'un moment, il se recula en se frottant le menton avant d'aller ouvrir un livre dans la petite bibliothèque derrière lui. Lily se rhabilla.

« Tu es sûr que c'est un vrai médicomage ? » Glissa-t-elle à James en s'asseyant à côté de lui devant le bureau. L'homme était plongé dans un épais grimoire comme s'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui clochait avec elle et sa température corporelle.

« Ca alors » S'exclama le charlatan après un moment. Il releva un regard étrange vers Lily et la dévisagea comme si elle était une bête de foire. « Vous avez une aplathyroïdie hyperthermique sexuelle, mademoiselle » S'exclama-t-il comme si c'était la découverte du siècle. Lily jeta un regard incertain à James, il avait l'air aussi perdu qu'elle. « C'est une maladie de la thyroïde qui dérégule le centre de contrôle de la température » Ca, elle l'avait bien compris, merci « Elle avait été éradiquée de l'Angleterre le siècle passé. C'est étrange » Il haussa les épaules « J'ai toujours dit que ces flux migratoires nous causeraient des problèmes » Grommela-t-il en reprenant place en face d'eux.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel. La faute aux étrangers, comme c'était original. « Je me fiche de savoir de qui ça vient, je veux savoir comment m'en débarrasser »

« Vous devriez au contraire vous inquiéter de qui ça vient » Reprit l'homme en jetant un regard circonspect et quelque peu désolé à James. Lily fronça les sourcils. Quoi ? « Comme son nom l'indique, c'est une maladie sexuellement transmissible »

Piquée au vif, Lily arracha sa main de celles de James et l'enfuit entre ses genoux qui tremblaient désormais. Elle n'avait pas envie de le regarder parce qu'elle n'osait pas imaginer ce qu'elle pourrait dire.

« Attendez » S'exclama James « Si ça vient de moi, pourquoi je ne suis pas malade ? »

« C'est assez complexe. Les symptômes résultent d'interactions multiples et de la mutation des hormones thyroïdiennes qui vont stimuler le centre de thermogenèse, ce qui peut mener à une hyperthermie mortelle chez des patients qui ont l'impression de mourir de froid. Il semble que les mécanismes sont accélérés par la présence de gestagènes » Lily fronça les sourcils, aussi perdue que James, l'infâme qui l'avait rendue malade. Le fait qu'il n'était pas au courant et qu'il ne l'avait pas fait exprès n'importait pas pour elle, c'était de sa faute ! « Hum, la progestérone si vous préférez. » Il se tourna vers Lily « Je suppose que vous êtes en fin de cycle ? »

Lily acquiesça avec réticence.

« C'est à ce moment que les taux sont les plus élevés » Expliqua encore le médicomage « Les symptômes commencent à se développer chez la femme généralement une dizaine de jours après l'ovulation. Chez les hommes, on considère qu'il y a une période d'incubation de deux mois »

« Deux mois ? » Répéta James en relevant la tête « Mais j'ai rompu avec mon ancienne copine il y a plus de deux mois »

« Alors c'était sans doute avec une autre que tu as chopé, _ce truc_ » Cracha Lily

« Il n'y a eu personne d'autre que toi » Répliqua-t-il en se tournant vers elle. Elle refusa de le regarder.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? Je ne t'ai pas demandé de me promettre fidélité. Tu fais ce que tu veux. Tu es libre »

« Tu crois que c'est moi ? » S'écria-t-il en reprenant le même ton colérique que la veille. Lily, oubliant qu'elle se trouvait dans un cabinet médical, se tourna vers lui avec la même colère.

« Qui ça serait d'autre ? Ton passé parle pour toi ! » Elle sentait ses yeux piquer, parce qu'elle refusait de penser qu'au cours de ce dernier mois, James avait été avec une autre fille.

« Ce n'est pas moi qui couche avec quelqu'un d'autre, ici ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? »

« Tu le sais très bien ! Je ne crois pas une seconde qu'il n'ait pas été voir ailleurs, Lily ! »

« Tais-toi ! Je m'en fiche, t'entends ? Je m'en fiche si tu... si tu as... »

La mâchoire de James se contracta. « Il n'y a eu personne à part toi depuis Anna » Déclara-t-il en faisant racler sa chaise au sol. « Docteur, pardon pour ça. Je vais vous laisser. » Il se dirigea vers la porte. « Et Lily, ce n'est pas à moi que tu t'en devrais t'en prendre pour cette merde. Et je sais que tu le sais »

Le regard de Lily resta braqué bien trop longtemps sur la porte, ses yeux luttant pour ne pas pleurer, après son départ. Ce n'était pas possible. James l'avait forcément trompée. C'était obligé. Ils n'avaient pas d'attaches, pas de promesses. Ça ne pouvait être que lui.

« Hum » Le médicomage se racla la gorge pour rappeler à Lily sa présence. « Bien, nous allons parler de votre traitement maintenant. Il va de soi que vous devez prévenir votre, heu, tous vos partenaires de ce dernier mois. Je vais vous donner une potion qui... »

Lily n'écouta que d'une oreille absente ce qu'elle allait devoir faire pour guérir. Elle ne comprenait pas. Si elle avait été furieuse contre James, elle était perdue, comme figée dans le temps, maintenant qu'il l'avait laissée seule. Si ce n'était pas lui qui lui avait transmis cette maladie, alors...

Mais ça ne pouvait pas être possible, n'est-ce pas ?


	12. Interlude Sirius Black et Myriam Jordan

Ouais, cette fic était censée finir avant 2012, je commence l'année de la fin de monde à merveille ...

Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé une review, insulté Sullivan, encouragé Lily ou tenté de me réveiller de mon hibernation précoce : **cacahuette, dona, francinette, Calladan's, Hypna-God, Chocolatine, GinLynn, mimi, ca'ssandre 15, LucyFanForever,Caramelise, LaSilvana, malilite, ninon, narcissia potter, Nikki Micky, Tama, Lilypoesy, Petite Hinata, Miie, Sheshe, soso, CFLM angel, Elena34, juillet, Puky  
**Bonne Lecture

_Petit rappel _: Sullivan Dawson, le petit ami de Lily, entraîne celle-ci dans un club échangiste où elle rencontre James. Elle entame une relation illégitime avec le jeune homme qu'elle n'ose avouer à son petit ami, sans savoir que celui-ci également l'a trompée. Sirius Black, qui vient de rompre avec sa petite amie de Poudlard Myriam Jordan, met une fille enceinte et se rend compte qu'il est toujours amoureux de Myriam (aka Myra). Remus qui s'est fait plaqué par sa copine quand elle a découvert sa lycanthropie, commence à fréquenter Michèle, une bimbo blonde, alors que Peter et Sandra Grey filent le parfait amour malgré la jalousie étouffante de cette dernière.

Depuis qu'il lui a demandé un test de paternié, Calix n'est plus réapparue dans la vie de Sirius. En espionant une conversation, il entend Myriam dire qu'elle l'a quitté parce qu'il n'aurait pas pu être heureux dans un couple monogame. Lily, qui avait de plus en plus froid, découvre qu'elle a attrapé une maladie sexuellement transmissible disparue en Angleterre et ne sait qui accuser entre James et Sullivan.

* * *

**Rencontre sous X**

**Interlude**

**Où Sirius Black et Myriam Jordan occupent la scène**

**I didn't have to make the ones I love feel so alone, I just had to go home **_(3 doors down, Heaven)_

Sirius Black s'était toujours considéré comme quelqu'un de courageux. Dès l'enfance, il n'avait pas hésité à se dresser contre ses parents quand ceux-ci tentaient de lui imposer des idées et des actes qui dépassaient sa conscience. Il n'avait pas hésité à choisir la maison de Gryffondor, sachant les répercussions que cela aurait sur sa vie de famille, et il n'avait pas eu peur de contourner la loi pour soulager la douleur de son meilleur ami. Il avait toujours tenté de faire du mieux qu'il pouvait, voire plus, et si quelque fois il dérapait et blessait les gens qu'il aimait, il faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour réparer ses erreurs et se faire pardonner.

A vingt ans, il avait fini par devenir quelqu'un qu'il était fier d'être. Il avait rencontré des gens formidables dans sa vie, s'était fait des amis qui au fil du temps étaient devenus une seconde famille pour lui et il vivait avec une fille formidable qui veillait, chaque jour que Merlin faisait, à faire de lui quelqu'un de meilleur encore. Il ne savait pas de quoi serait fait son futur mais il savait qui serait dans celui-ci : les Maraudeurs, frères de toujours, et Myra, femme de sa vie.

Jamais, en mille ans, il n'aurait pu imaginer que les choses tourneraient ainsi.

Il avait déconné, merdé en beauté et maintenant, il payait le prix de ses actes. La dernière fois qu'il s'était senti à ce point atterré par l'idiotie de ses propres actions et ses actes inconsidérés, c'était le jour où il avait révélé à Rogue l'emplacement du Saule Cogneur. Le souvenir restait telle une blessure accrochée à son âme et qu'il avait enfouie au plus profond de lui pour ne plus y songer. Ce n'était pas tant ce qu'il avait fait qui lui donnait mauvaise conscience, il n'avait pas pensé à mal à l'époque et malgré les apparences, il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de se servir de son meilleur ami comme d'une arme – ni même d'envoyer son ennemi à la mort. Ce qu'il gardait en lui était la peine qu'il avait causé à ceux qu'il aimait. La douleur, la déception, la colère, la trahison.

Ce jour là, il s'était promis qu'il donnerait toujours le meilleur de lui-même pour ne plus jamais faire autant de mal à ceux important à son cœur.

Et à nouveau, il avait merdé en beauté.

Peut-être était-ce encore pire cette fois-ci. Avec Remus, aucun mal n'avait réellement été fait, même si cela aurait pu très mal tourner. Même une amitié aussi forte que celle des Maraudeurs n'aurait sûrement pas survécu si Rogue était mort de la gueule de Lunard par sa faute. Mais avec Myriam, il avait non seulement agi comme une imbécile _avant_ leur rupture mais il avait également déconné _après_. Et le mal était fait, profond, indélébile et ancré à jamais dans leur peau tel un tatouage raté et douloureux.

Sirius releva les yeux sur l'immeuble en face de lui et soupira.

Sirius Black s'était toujours considéré comme quelqu'un de courageux mais à cet instant précis, face à l'immeuble dans lequel son ex-petite amie avait élu domicile, il se retrouvait les jambes coupées, incapable de faire un pas en avant et d'aller éclaircir la situation. Il devait le faire, même s'il ne devait jamais plus rien se passer entre eux après, il ne voulait pas qu'elle passe le reste de ses jours à croire qu'elle n'était pas _assez_ pour lui.

Elle était tout ce qu'il voulait, tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu et tout ce qu'il voudrait jamais. Elle était son air, son eau et son pain. Elle était son tout. Et si ce n'était pour un instant de faiblesse, un moment d'égarement et à cause des escarres laissés par une famille défaillante l'ayant poussé à craindre plus que de raison le bonheur qui s'annonçait, lui et Myra seraient aujourd'hui fiancés et heureux.

A défaut de faire le bonheur de la jeune femme, il pouvait rendre son fardeau moins lourd à porter.

Mais il était figé, face à son immeuble, incapable d'avancer et d'entrer dans la cage d'escaliers pour aller lui parler, lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé, exactement _pourquoi_ il avait agi comme un imbécile quelques mois plus tôt et comment tout avait déraillé entre eux, à cause de lui et seulement lui. Il lui devait cette explication, et bien plus encore.

Cependant, quand il la vit sortir de l'entrée pour aller travailler comme elle le faisait tous les matins de la semaine, il se cacha derrière le kiosque à journaux et l'observa partir de loin.

Oui, jusque là, Sirius Black avait toujours pensé être courageux.

oOoOoOoOo

Sirius fit glisser la clé dans la serrure et pénétra dans le petit appartement. Il avait l'impression d'être un voleur, pénétrant dans l'intimité de quelqu'un sans y être invité. Certes, ce n'était pas comme s'il ne connaissait pas tous les petites maniaqueries de la locataire, mais il ne pensait pas que Myriam aurait donné son accord à sa présence chez elle. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait le choix, de toute façon. Il avait juré à Lunard que quand il rentrerait de son week-end avec Michèle, toutes ses affaires seraient enfin là. Il fallait qu'ils en finissent avec cette histoire de déménagement. Et puis, rentrer chez Myra en son absence était déjà un progrès comparé à rester une heure debout dans la rue en face de chez elle…

C'était étrange de revenir ici après autant de temps. Après qu'autant de choses se soient passées. Et surtout sachant qui habitait ici désormais. L'appartement de Lunard avait été transformé, à tel point que Sirius vérifia le numéro sur la porte avant de la refermer derrière lui. Il aurait dû s'en douter. La première fois qu'il avait pénétré dans l'appartement qu'il habitait aujourd'hui, c'était un vrai taudis. Au bout de deux mois, Myra en avait fait un petit cocon d'amour. Et elle s'était attaqué de la même manière au minable appartement de Remus pour en faire un quatre pièces chaud et agréable.

A Poudlard, les Maraudeurs avaient l'habitude d'appeler Remus Mr Propre, voire même à le taxer d'être maniaque. C'est l'impression qu'il donnait, au milieu de lui, James et Peter pour qui il n'y avait aucune raison qu'une chemise se sente moins bien sur le sol que dans un placard… Cependant, se rendit compte Sirius en regardant autour de lui, _jamais_ l'appartement n'avait été aussi propre et bien rangé du temps de Remus. Simplement en regardant autour de lui où tout objet semblait avoir sa place, Sirius eut envie de rire en se rappelant le nombre incalculable de disputes que lui et Myra avaient eu sur la propreté et l'ordre.

Mais ranger n'était pas tout ce que Myriam avait fait. L'appartement avait pris un brusque coup de jeune. Là où jadis s'empilaient des livres ennuyeux à mourir trônait désormais une table basse en verre, joliment décorée. Quelques bougies couleur pastel, un napperon, une coupe de fruit. Plus de vaisselle sale dans l'évier, de cannettes de bière éventrées sur le placard réfrigéré ou de grandes traces graisseuses sur le mur devant la cuisinière.

Le salon, qui avait toujours donné l'impression d'être petit et étouffant, avait lui aussi pris un coup de neuf. Des rideaux colorés, un tapis fleuri devant le canapé noir orné de coussins blancs, des hortensias et des jonquilles sur l'appui de fenêtre. Et une douce odeur – cet agréable parfum de gâteau juste sorti du four qui manquait tant à Sirius – flottait dans l'air.

Un bruit résonna dans la pièce adjacente.

« Y'a quelqu'un ? » cria Sirius en s'avançant un peu plus dans l'appartement. Donc, en quelques semaines, Myra avait refait la cuisine et le salon. Était-elle arrivée à pareil miracle avec la salle de bain d'où se dégageait une impression d'humidité et de moisissure constante? Et la chambre, était-elle praticable à nouveau ? Il ne se souvenait que trop bien de l'époque où, faute d'un bureau, Remus avait fait des empilements de bouquins et de parchemins autour de son lit miniature. De plus, la fenêtre de cette pièce donnait sur un mur de béton. Côté vue, il y avait mieux que faire face à des briques grises et mornes…

« Sirius ? » Myriam sortit de sa chambre les yeux un peu rouges mais dégonflés. Elle tenait à la main un mouchoir usagé et était habillée de ce que Sirius avait appelé son "jogging gueule-de-bois". Il l'observa silencieusement, sentant son cœur se fendiller à la voir aussi misérable. Merlin, il était la cause de ça ? « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je… euh, Remus m'avait demandé de l'aider à terminer le déménagement de ses dernières affaires. » Il fit un geste vers la chambre « Je voulais pas te réveiller »

« J'dormais pas » assura-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Elle grimaça quand ses pieds nus entrèrent en contact avec le carrelage glacé puis se retourna vers le jeune homme. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans le carton ? »

« Hein ? »

« Le carton » Elle pointa du menton la boite qu'il avait dans les mains.

Sirius déglutit et baissa les yeux sur ce qu'il tenait. Il était censé venir ici et reprendre les dernières affaires de Remus en l'absence de Myriam et, très courageusement, avait décidé de profiter de ce trajet et de son absence certaine pour déposer les derniers objets qu'elle avait oubliés chez eux. Il ne se sentait vraiment pas le cœur à les lui rendre en mains propres. Cette caisse contenait les dernières traces de leur histoire, une fois qu'il la lui aurait rendue, tout serait fini pour de bon.

Il ne répondit pas et déposa la boite dans l'entrée. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.

« Je suis chez moi » grinça-t-elle en sortant une tasse de l'armoire. Après une seconde d'hésitation, elle se tourna vers lui « un café ? »

Il hésita, peut-être un peu trop longtemps, parce qu'elle lui tourna le dos en murmurant des mots incompréhensibles entre ses dents – sûrement pas des compliments – et finit par prendre une seconde tasse tout de même. Sirius accepta la boisson chaude, cherchant désespérément une façon de faire disparaitre la tension de la pièce.

« On est vendredi » reprit-il « Tu as toujours dit que tu ne prendrais jamais congé le vendredi, car ceux qui font ça sont des tires au flanc voulant juste un week-end plus long et ils n'ont jamais de promotion »

Elle sourit derrière sa tasse. Un sourire timide, presque absent, quasiment plus triste que joyeux, mais un petit sourire quand même. « Circonstances particulières » dit-elle en s'appuyant contre le plan de travail.

Sirius déposa sa tasse sur la table en bois. Elle avait été poncée et une couche de vernis avait été appliquée. Sur le dessus, on pouvait dorénavant distinguer des dessins gravés dans le bois avec finesse. « J'ai dû essayer toutes les recettes que je connaissais, je ne suis jamais arrivé à faire un café aussi délicieux que le tien »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. « Un tiers argentin, un tiers mexicain, un tiers antillais. Moulu à la main, infusion longue. Et une dose de café pour dix doses d'eau »

« Je sais » grommela le jeune homme d'un air bougon « Ca fait des années que tu me le répètes et que j'en suis incapable »

« Oh, répète ça » s'amusa-t-elle en fermant les yeux pour mieux apprécier le breuvage dont toute personne l'ayant un jour goûté ventait les mérites « J'adore t'entendre reconnaître ton incapacité ! »

Sirius grogna. Il était étonné de voir qu'ils pouvaient encore parler comme des gens normaux, d'un sujet sans importance comme le café. Mais il aurait aimé pouvoir faire plus. Le simple fait de poser les yeux sur elle lui faisait mal au cœur. Elle avait vraiment l'air d'aller mal, vraiment mal. Suffisamment mal pour ne pas aller travailler. Un vendredi.

« Tu sais » reprit Sirius en jetant à nouveau un coup d'œil autour de lui à la recherche de quelque chose à dire. Il repéra un tas de parchemins officiels « j'ai toujours été impressionné par ta capacité à jongler entre ta vie privée et ta vie professionnelle, tu ne manques jamais ni une sortie, ni un jour de boulot »

Elle haussa un sourcil incrédule face à son commentaire. « Et j'ai toujours été impressionnée par ton manque d'ambition »

Sirius ne put pas s'empêcher de sourire. Voilà une chose sur laquelle ils ne s'étaient jamais mis d'accord : elle ne comprenait pas qu'il puisse se contenter d'une vie de petits boulots sans perspective d'avenir et lui n'arrivait pas à voir en quoi « faire carrière » était si important.

Il prit une grande inspiration. Ca allait bientôt faire une semaine qu'il voulait faire ça et n'en avait pas encore eu l'occasion. « Myra, je… j'ai entendu ce que tu as dit à Lily »

Elle ne comprit pas de quoi il parlait. « Je lui ai dit ce que je pensais de la situation, James aurait sans doute préféré que je prenne sa défense mais je pense que pour lui aussi, ça ne fera pas de mal de- »

« Non » l'interrompit-il « au spectacle des Illusions Magiques. J'ai entendu ce que tu as dit à Lily… sur moi »

Elle fronça les sourcils puis écarquilla les yeux et ses joues prirent une teinte légèrement plus foncée. « On ne t'a jamais dit de ne pas écouter les conversations privées ? »

Cette fois, il était lancé et ne se laisserait pas démonter. « Tu as tort. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il s'est passé, écoute ce que j'ai à te dire – je voudrais »

« Non » Le ton était ferme et catégorique. Sirius ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle lui saute dans les bras, mais sûrement pas à ce qu'elle ne veuille pas du tout entendre la vérité. Ca ne changerait peut-être pas tout mais ça expliquerait au moins pas mal de choses.

« Myra, s'il te plait »

« Non ! Pas aujourd'hui, j'ai pas la tête à ça Sirius ! »

« Ecoute juste- »

« NON ! » explosa-t-elle brusquement, si brutalement que la tasse qu'elle avait en main explosa, répandant du café noir partout sur le carrelage crème « Et merde, regarde ce que tu as fait ! »

Il ne lui fit pas remarquer que c'était elle qui avait temporairement perdu le contrôle de sa magie, pas lui. Il était trop inquiet pour s'arrêter aux détails. Le fait qu'un enfant perde le contrôle était fréquent, chez un adolescent, ça pouvait encore arriver mais chez un adulte ayant terminé sa scolarité, c'était le signe d'un grave problème et chez Myriam, qui contrôlait toujours ses émotions à la perfection, ce n'en était que plus inquiétant. Il sortit sa baguette, nettoya rapidement ce qui se trouvait au sol et envoya les morceaux de la tasse sur l'égouttoir de l'évier.

Myriam ne bougeait pas. Elle restait debout, figée, à regarder le sol devant ses pieds comme si c'était la première fois de sa vie qu'elle voyait ses orteils. Sirius s'approcha d'elle.

« Tu n'es pas brûlée ? » Elle secoua la tête, les yeux toujours concentrés sur ses pieds, le bout des doigts tremblant. « Est-ce que ça va, Myra ? La dernière fois que je t'ai vu comme ça, tu- » Elle le fusilla du regard. Le message était clair. _N'ose pas finir cette phrase. _Il déglutit et reprit un pas de recul. C'était sans doute la chose à ne pas dire, en effet. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue perdre le contrôle de sa magie comme ça était l'année précédente, alors qu'elle pensait être enceinte et s'était rendue malade à la simple idée de devoir lui dire, sachant qu'il paniquerait. Et le Sirius de l'époque avait effectivement paniqué, ça n'avait pas été très beau à voir. Pour sa défense, il en était à un moment de sa vie où il jurait sur tous les saints qu'il n'aurait jamais d'enfants, refusant de prendre le risque de devenir comme ses propres parents.

Même s'il ne prononça pas les mots, le souvenir de cette journée d'été flotta entre eux un moment, si lourdement que Myra finit par secouer la tête, un rictus cynique aux lèvres. « Marrant comme c'est ironique, hein ? Tu as _vraiment_ fini par mettre une fille enceinte »

« Ca reste encore à voir » marmonna-t-il en retournant de l'autre côté de la table pour terminer son café. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait mais aujourd'hui ne semblait décidément pas un bon jour pour lui parler des raisons de leur rupture. Il pourrait voir ça plus tard. Durant tout son déplacement, elle ne le quitta pas du regard, menaçant de percer sa tête de deux trous de la taille de ses yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qui reste à voir ? » siffla-t-elle en donnant l'impression d'avoir avalé un verre d'Empestine.

Il réalisa seulement qu'elle n'était pas au courant de la situation. « Et bien, ça va faire dix jours que je n'ai plus eu de nouvelles, depuis que je lui ai demandé qu'on fasse un test de paternité en fait, alors… »

« Quoi ? Tu n'avais pas demandé de test de paternité ? » l'engueula-t-elle en s'approchant à son tour de lui, ses yeux devenant de plus en plus grands et effrayants au fur et à mesure de ses pas

« Comment j'étais censé savoir que ces trucs existaient, moi ? » se justifia-t-il gauchement en reculant. Malheureusement, il y avait une armoire dans son dos et aucun repli possible.

« Tu es quoi, un IMBECILE ? »

Il ne vit pas venir la gifle.

« Aïe, ma main ! Nom d'un Elfe déguisé en nain de jardin, ma main ! » jura-t-elle en se reculant, son membre blessé serré contre elle.

« Ta main ? _Ma joue _! » glapit Sirius en posant ses mains sur sa mâchoire. Elle lui avait cassé quelque chose à frapper aussi fort, pas possible autrement… « Ca fait combien de temps que tu la retenais, celle-là, pour frapper si fort ? Tu m'as démoli la mâchoire ! »

« Tu pouvais pas avoir la bouche moins dure ? » l'accusa-t-elle en ouvrant et fermant plusieurs fois le poing pour s'assurer que tous ses doigts étaient entiers.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et le ridicule de la situation leur sauta aux yeux – lui, se tenant la bouche, faisant bouger se mâchoire pour vérifier qu'elle tenait toujours, et elle, la main si douloureuse qu'elle en avait les larmes aux yeux – si bien, qu'ils finirent par éclater de rire, se libérant de la douleur, du stress, de la tension, de tout ce qu'ils avaient accumulé depuis qu'ils étaient dans la même pièce.

Malheureusement, il fut rapidement le seul à rire. Le rire qui semblait l'avoir libérée une seconde de ses problèmes sembla également faire fondre ses dernières réserves et les sanglots se mirent à la gagner, de plus en plus gros et rapprochés. Elle se laissa tomber sur le sol, la tête dans les mains, et pleura de plus bel, sous les yeux inquiets et perdus de Sirius.

Il s'accroupit près d'elle et posa sa main sur son épaule. « Myra, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » murmura-t-il aussi doucement qu'il put. Il était de plus en plus convaincu que quelque chose de grave était arrivé, quelque chose qui n'était pas directement lié à lui.

Elle secoua la tête de droite à gauche pour lui signifier, sans doute, de ne pas s'en mêler mais Sirius n'écouta pas et frotta doucement son dos pour la réconforter. « Tu peux tout me dire, tu sais ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Elle renifla « Il est mort »

La main de Sirius se figea et il se mit à genoux près d'elle « Qui, Myra ? »

« Pa… parrain est mort » geignit-elle en se laissant aller contre lui.

« Merlin » souffla Sirius en l'entourant de ses bras. Il lui caressa distraitement les cheveux, abasourdi. Louis d'Entrelemont était … mort ?

* * *

**Does it run in your blood to betray the ones you love ? **_(Blood, Papa roach)_

Sandra soupira et profita qu'elle se passait la main dans les cheveux pour en arracher une poignée. C'était officiel, elle allait rater son année. Pas moyen autrement. Il était impossible qu'elle arrive à retenir tout ça en si peu de temps, encore moins qu'elle maîtrise le sujet suffisamment pour broder autour et émettre ses propres théories. _Anticipation des fluctuations du marché _? Anticipation de son échec, oui !

Elle grinça des dents. Non, elle ne pouvait se permettre de rater. Hors de question. Elle était une élève studieuse, elle l'avait toujours été, et si être en couple avec Peter et les Maraudeurs – parce que malheureusement, elle avait appris à ses dépends que dire oui à un était dire oui à tous – l'avait quelque peu fait dévier de son rythme habituel, elle ne se laisserait pas devenir une de ces étudiantes pathétiques aveuglées par l'amour ratant leur année comme si le fait de fréquenter un garçon pompait toute leur cervelle hors de leur cerveau.

Foi de Sandra Grey, elle ne se laisserait plus distraire tant que toutes les épreuves ne seraient pas derrière elle. Elle resterait concentrée uniquement sur son travail et rien ni personne ne viendrait à bout de sa détermination. Une armée de Trolls déguisés en farfadets pouvait envahir la ville, elle resterait chez elle pour étudier. Une catastrophe climatique pouvait frapper toute la Grande Bretagne, elle ne quitterait pas son bureau. Un incendie pouvait à nouveau ravager Londres, elle resterait ancrée sur sa chaise.

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée résonna et Sandra sauta hors de sa chaise, se précipitant sur la porte aussi vite que ses bonnes résolutions s'envolèrent par la fenêtre. De l'autre côté de la porte se tenait une jeune fille rousse qui ne semblait plus avoir changé d'habits depuis deux jours et dont les yeux perçants se posaient partout autour d'elle avec une nervosité presque inquiétante.

« Lily ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Pardon, je voulais pas te déranger. Tu aurais cinq minutes à m'accorder ? »

Sandra cligna des yeux et acquiesça en laissant la jeune femme passer. Lily se dirigea directement vers le canapé du salon, s'assit, se redressa, en fit le tour et se rassit.

« Lily ? Tout va bien ? » demanda Sandra en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil à côté d'elle.

« Je, je savais pas qui aller voir d'autre » avoua la jeune femme, les yeux fermement ancrés sur ses mains jointes « Je sais que tu n'as probablement pas envie de me voir mais… je, enfin, Sullivan rentre ce soir et je… je sais plus si – c'est que »

« Ok, respire un bon coup » l'interrompit Sandra en convoquant une théière et deux tasses d'un geste de la baguette. Elle servit à boire à Lily tout en l'observant attentivement. Contrairement à la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vue, la rousse ne ressemblait plus à une morte vivante n'ayant pas touché son lit de la semaine cependant, elle ne semblait pas aller bien pour autant. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement autour du récipient chaud, ses cheveux n'étaient pas coiffés et une légère trace rouge soulignait ses yeux. « Allez, raconte-moi depuis le début. »

Lily inspira, s'apprêtant à dire quelque chose puis elle s'interrompit, releva les yeux et fixa Sandra d'un regard qui la mit mal-à-l'aise. Au fond d'elle, une petite voix s'élevait et lui criait de fuir cette pièce et cette conversation au plus vite. « Tu penses que Sullivan te trompait ? »

Sandra ferma les yeux et soupira. Elle ne savait pas très bien ce qu'il se passait exactement, Peter avait dit que James et Lily s'étaient séparés mais il n'avait pas donné plus de détails et elle était assez intriguée de ce que ça signifiait, d'autant plus si Lily se mettait à douter de son petit ami aussi rapidement après.

« Ce que je pense n'est pas très important » déclara la jeune femme. Elle ne savait pas très bien si elle avait envie de dire à Lily la vérité. Ce qui était certain, c'est que si elle lui disait _tout_ ce qu'elle savait, leur couple n'y survivrait pas. Même s'il était vrai que l'infidélité la répugnait, était-ce pour autant une bonne raison de prendre la responsabilité de la rupture de deux personnes s'aimant visiblement, même si cet amour était tordu ? « La seule chose qui compte c'est de savoir si toi, tu doutes »

« Mais » Lily se passa la main dans les cheveux et secoua la tête « non, je n'y arrive pas. Mon esprit n'arrête pas de me hurler que j'en ai les preuves sous les yeux, qu'il… mais je n'arrive juste pas à y croire. Là » Elle posa la main sur son cœur « je n'y crois pas du tout »

Sandra fronça les sourcils. Des preuves ? Quel genre de preuve pouvait-elle avoir ?

« J'aimerais tellement être comme toi » soupira Lily en se prenant la tête dans les mains « tu n'es pas une cruche qui a une confiance aveugle dans son copain, au moins »

Sandra savait très bien que la remarque n'était pas destinée à blesser mais elle se la prit quand même de pleine face. « J'ai confiance en Peter ! » se récria-t-elle vivement

« Oui mais… ton monde ne tourne pas autour de lui » murmura Lily d'une toute petite voix, les mains enfoncées si profondément entre ses cuisses qu'elles disparaissaient « Tu n'as pas la nausée à la simple idée qu'il parte, tu n'es pas aussi pathétique que moi, prête à tout croire et tout accepter pourvu qu'il reste avec toi. Ta vie ne se résume pas à lui »

« Arrête ton char ! » plaqua Sandra d'un ton dépourvu de toute compassion « Ta vie ne se résume pas à Sullivan. Tu as des amis, tu as James, tu as tes études et un boulot ! Moi, quand j'étais avec lui et que j'osais évoquer l'avenir, il me disait que je resterais à la maison, parce que … c'est la place d'une femme, non ? A chaque fois que je disais que je voulais faire des études et travailler, il m'envoyait chier ! Tu n'as pas idée comme il a changé… »

Lily se laissa tomber au bord du canapé et ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine. « C'est seulement parce que je lui ai promis que ça m'empêcherait pas de m'occuper des tâches ménagères » souffla-t-elle avec un sourire amer

Sandra pinça les lèvres. Elle n'était pas sûre de comprendre pourquoi Lily était venue chez elle, d'entre toutes les personnes possibles. Après tout, si c'était du conseil d'une femme qu'elle avait besoin, elle avait Myriam, et même Michèle. Pourquoi elle, la fille qui faisait fuir tout le monde ? Ca n'avait pas de sens.

« Pourquoi c'est moi que tu es venue voir, Lily ? » demanda-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à son bureau où les parchemins qu'elle aurait dû être en train d'étudier patientaient gentiment qu'elle revienne à ses obligations.

« Tu connais Sullivan » répondit la jeune femme d'une voix chevrotante « et tu es… je – plus j'y pense, et moins j'arrive à _croire_ que Sull m'a trompé. J'y peux rien, et ça me rend malade d'être aussi aveugle et- »

« Moi non plus je voulais pas y croire » murmura Sandra en se mettant à boire son thé, les yeux plongés sur le liquide ambré qui ondulait devant elle « On est resté à peu près un an ensemble, lui et moi. Mais quand j'ai dû retourner à Poudlard pour ma septième et lui pas, il m'a… il m'a dit qu'il voulait voir d'autres filles. Je lui ai dit que tout serait fini s'il osait poser les yeux sur une seule. Il a promis qu'il ferait rien mais… » Elle déglutit, un étau autour de la gorge alors qu'elle repensait à ce qu'il s'était passé à l'époque. Mais, d'une façon assez étrange, pouvoir en discuter avec quelqu'un qui connaissait Sullivan aussi bien qu'elle lui faisait du bien. Voir que Lily était aussi perdue qu'elle lui faisait du bien. Une partie de la douleur qu'elle avait toujours portée seule était partagée à présent.

« Pas une seule fois en quatre mois je n'ai crû qu'il avait pu le faire quand même, je te jure, j'y aurais même pas pensé » Elle soupira « J'étais si foutument naïve et… _et crédule _! C'est pour ça que maintenant je doute tout le temps. J'ai confiance en Peter, totalement. Mais j'avais totalement confiance en Sullivan aussi, et il a quand même… »

La respiration de Lily s'était accélérée. Elle gardait les yeux ouverts, le regard fixe, droit devant elle, et ses poumons s'emplissaient d'air trop rapidement pour que ce soit une respiration efficace. Sandra s'agenouilla sur le sol à côté d'elle et posa sa main sur son épaule. « Lily… »

« Il ne peut pas » La jeune femme secoua la tête d'un côté à l'autre, les yeux remplis d'eau à présent « Il ne peut pas avoir… Il… Il n'est pas comme ça »

« Je sais » souffla Sandra en prenant Lily dans ses bras, geste tendre d'amitié qu'elle n'avait plus eu depuis des années « Je sais »

Au bout d'un moment, elle s'écarta, étonnée de voir que Lily n'était pas en pleurs mais qu'elle fronçait les sourcils, l'air en intense concentration, un pli entre les deux yeux. « Pourquoi ? » finit-elle par demander

« Pourquoi quoi ? » répéta Sandra en se redressant pour aller se rasseoir sur le fauteuil. Elle avait beaucoup de mal à suivre le fil des pensées de l'autre.

Le pli sur le front de Lily s'accentua. « Pourquoi il demande l'autorisation pour nous tromper ? » éclaira-t-elle « toi à cause de ton départ à Poudlard, moi avec ce club échangiste. Tu trouves pas ça… C'est comme s'il avait besoin d'en parler… ou de se confier avant de… C'est – Peut-être qu'il-»

« Je ne sais pas _pourquoi_il nous a proposé ça » murmura Sandra en l'arrêtant avant qu'elle se mette à lui chercher des excuses. Elle savait ce que c'était. Une fois la colère passée, elle s'était mise à penser elle aussi à _pourquoi_ Sully avait fait ça et elle avait mis au point une montagne de théories dans lesquelles elle finissait par devenir la méchante de l'histoire et où, si elle avait simplement dit _oui_ à sa proposition, ils n'auraient pas rompu. Ca l'avait rendue malade de voir qu'elle était capable d'excuser ce Veracrasse. Il savait si bien s'y prendre pour convaincre qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal, alors même qu'elle avait la lettre d'amour qu'il avait écrite à une autre en main. « Mais je sais que ça n'excuse en rien ce qu'il- »

« Mais j'avais dit oui » l'interrompit Lily. Elle releva vers la jeune femme un regard rempli de larmes, de déception, de douleur et d'un peu d'espoir, tout de même. L'espoir sans doute qu'elle ne devait pas perdre toute l'estime portée à celui qu'elle aimait. « C'est pas comme si … Comme s'il était sorti en douce un soir et qu'il… Je veux dire, il m'a menti en disant qu'il avait rien fait mais moi aussi et c'est pas – Par Morgane, j'avais dit _oui _! »

« Et tu crois qu'il n'est jamais allé voir ailleurs avant ? » répliqua Sandra, les mains agitées d'un tic nerveux. Elle ne voulait pas avoir à briser tous les rêves de Lily mais il fallait bien lui ouvrir les yeux. Même si elle pardonnait à Sullivan, Sandra était convaincue que jamais ils ne pourraient être heureux. Elle y avait longuement réfléchi. Elle ne voyait vraiment comment on pouvait finir par tromper son petit ami et clamer l'aimer tout de même. Elle en avait conclu que, d'une certaine manière, quand Sully avait proposé à Lily d'aller dans ce club échangiste, il avait cassé quelque chose en elle. Sa fidélité, leur confiance mutuelle, leur engagement. Elle ne savait pas très bien mais – et elle en était encore plus convaincue aujourd'hui – ces deux là ne pourraient jamais se relever de cette épreuve.

Non seulement Lily avait trompé Sully avec James (et Sullivan avait la rancœur plutôt tenace dans son genre s'il n'avait pas changé), mais en plus, Sully ne s'était pas contenté d'être infidèle une fois. Et c'était une chose que Lily devait savoir avant de prendre toute décision.

Et puis, Sandra avait besoin de soulager sa conscience également.

« Tu es vraiment sûre et certaine que ce n'est arrivé qu'une fois ? » insista-t-elle

Lily se mordit les lèvres et se leva pour déambuler dans l'appartement, tel un lion en cage. « Il n'aurait jamais fait ça » Elle secoua la tête « Non, c'est juste parce que… parce que j'avais dit oui et il – il voulait juste assouvir un fantasme, c'était l'histoire d'un soir, ce n'est pas comme s'il ne m'aimait pas ou avait- »

« Lily, assieds-toi » demanda Sandra « s'il te plait. Je dois te parler d'un truc. » Avec réticence, elle obéit. « Il y a deux ans, juste avant que je me mette avec Peter, j'ai rencontré Sully au supermarché. Ca faisait longtemps et je… je me suis un peu laissée emporter par le moment, tu vois. Je n'aurais jamais fait ça en temps normal mais j'étais seule, et lui aussi et- »

« De quoi tu parles ? » questionna Lily d'une voix blanche, les sourcils à nouveau froncés. Elle soupira un ricanement « On était ensemble, il y a deux ans »

« Ce n'est pas ce qu'il m'a dit à ce moment là » chuchota Sandra en regardant Lily dans les yeux. Elle pouvait presque la voir lutter, forcer contre elle-même pour ne pas comprendre. « Si j'avais su qu'il avait une petite amie, jamais j'aurais – je te jure, je savais pas qu'il… Je suis désolée »

Lily prit une respiration. Puis deux. Et trois. Puis elle se mit à inspirer et expirer si vite que l'air n'avait plus le temps de passer dans ses poumons. La respiration hachée, coupée, elle se mit à hyperventiler à un rythme affolant. Elle écarquilla les yeux et posa les mains sur sa gorge, l'affolement la gagnant un peu plus à chaque respiration qu'elle ne parvenait plus à prendre. « Je… peux plus… respirer »

« Lily ! » Sandra se planta devant elle et prit dans sa tête entre ses paumes pour l'obliger à la regarder. « Lily, écoute-moi. Calme-toi » La panique commençait à s'afficher partout sur le visage de la rousse alors qu'elle continuait à manquer d'air et à suffoquer. « Tu fais une crise d'anxiété. Ecoute-moi, Lily, calme-toi ! »

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » demanda la voix de Peter dans l'entrée. Il se tenait devant la porte, les clés toujours en main, l'air surpris de trouver une deuxième personne chez lui. Une deuxième personne en train de s'étouffer, plus exactement.

« Aide-moi ! » demanda Sandra alors que le visage de Lily devenait de plus en plus blanc et qu'elle grimaçait et pleurait sous la douleur de la crise. Plus elle forçait pour respirer calmement et efficacement, plus sa gorge se serrait, tel un étau, et l'impression d'avoir un oreiller enfoncé sur la bouche s'accentuait.

« Tiens » D'un geste du bras, Peter renversa ce qu'il avait dans les bras sur la table basse et tendit le sachet en papier à sa petite amie qui le regarda avec surprise « Fais la respirer dedans ! »

« Oh » Sandra appliqua le sac sur la bouche de Lily et doucement, elle sembla retrouver son calme. Son visage reprit une teinte plus normale et elle se remit à respirer normalement.

Peter s'agenouilla devant elle et posa une main sur son genou. « Hé, est-ce que ça va ? »

Lily secoua la tête de gauche à droite puis, prudemment, dégagea son visage du sac. Elle se releva du fauteuil en un bon et pointa un doigt accusateur sur Sandra. « Tu as couché avec mon petit ami ! »

Peter, la main toujours en suspension à l'endroit où avait été le genou de Lily, se retourna vers sa petite amie si vite que sa nuque craqua. « Tu as QUOI ? »

« Non ! C'était avant qu'on soit ensemble ! » lui assura-t-elle, palliant au plus urgent, avant de se retourner vers Lily « et je ne savais même pas que tu existais ! »

Les deux mains de Lily plongèrent dans ses cheveux et elle secoua la tête « C'est pas possible, c'est pas possible, c'est pas possible » Elle continuait de répéter la même litanie, encore et encore, alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers l'entrée. « C'est pas possible, c'est pas possible, c'est pas possible »

« Lily, attends, pars pas ! »

Peter regarda les deux filles disparaitre dans la cage d'escaliers d'un air ahuri. « Doux Merlin, mais il se passe quoi ici ? »

* * *

**Remember when I swore My love is never endi****ng And you and I will never die ****Remember when I swore we had it all**_ (Sail Away/the Rasmus) _

Il ne savait pas très bien comment ils s'étaient retrouvés là. Il ne savait pas qui des deux avait pris la décision de se relever et lequel avait guidé l'autre sur le canapé. Il ne se souvenait plus s'il avait obligé la jeune femme à enfuir son nez contre lui ou si elle s'était réfugiée dans ses bras. Et il n'était même pas sûr d'être celui consolant l'autre, dans cette histoire.

Ce n'était pas tant qu'il connaissait bien Louis d'Entrelemont. Il avait dû le rencontrer six ou sept fois en tout, mais c'était la seule personne de la famille de Myriam à la soutenir dans ses choix et ses décisions. Il avait toujours crû, par le passé, que les situations familiales difficiles comme la sienne était le luxe des Sangs-Purs qui faisaient des enfants pour l'héritage et non l'amour. Il s'était trompé. Les parents de Myriam avaient beau être ouverts sur le monde et de sang mêlé, ils n'avaient pas mieux traité leur fille que lui-même l'avait été.

En quelque sorte, c'était aussi leurs problèmes familiaux respectifs qui les avaient rapprochés à un moment. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler pour se comprendre. Quand les vacances approchaient, il leur suffisait d'un regard et ils savaient ce que l'autre ressentait à l'idée de rentrer. Pas besoin de mots pour partager leur sentiment de malaise au milieu de tous les élèves ravis de retourner chez eux.

Louis d'Entrelemont était le frère de la mère de Myriam et il s'était toujours fait un point d'honneur à soutenir les décisions de sa filleule, peu importe à quel point il n'était pas toujours d'accord avec elle. Il avait un jour confié à Sirius que la question n'était pas de savoir qui avait raison et qui avait tort, mais qu'il serait injuste qu'une enfant comme Myriam ne trouve personne sur qui se reposer. Dès lors, Sirius avait aimé l'homme et il ne pouvait pas imaginer à quel point son ex petite amie devait être meurtrie de sa disparition.

« My- »

« Je suis la personne la plus horrible de la Terre » gémit-elle en se détachant de son étreinte. Elle s'essuya les joues et renifla. Sirius fronça les sourcils. « Mon parrain vient de mourir et je suis en train de penser que je ne veux pas aller à l'enterrement ! Quel genre de personne fait ça ? »

« Le genre qui déteste sa famille » répondit Sirius sans s'inquiéter plus que ça de cette réaction. C'était typique chez elle, elle préférait se concentrer sur le concret que sur sa peine. Et le concret, c'était de rentrer chez elle pour les funérailles.

« Mais c'est horrible ! Je ne veux pas y aller, Sirius ! Je ne veux pas ! C'était mon parrain et je- »

« Chut » Il tendit le bras pour frotter sa joue mais arrêta son bras à mi-chemin. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il faisait, ce qu'il pouvait faire et où tracer la limite à ne pas franchir. Il voulait être là pour elle, disponible et lui dire qu'il resterait à ses côtés aussi longtemps que nécessaire mais, simultanément, il ne pouvait pas jurer que sa présence n'était pas un poids supplémentaire pour elle.

« Tu te souviens, quand mon oncle Alphard est mort ? » demanda-t-il en restant proche d'elle pour lui communiquer son soutien « Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas aller à l'enterrement. A n'importe quel prix »

« Tu as dit que tu préférais te faire épiler les couilles plutôt que d'y aller » murmura-t-elle d'une petite voix cassé. Une de ces voix qui vous touche au cœur sans que vous puissiez vous défendre.

« Ouais » soupira-t-il en rigolant doucement. « Quelque chose comme ça. Et tu te souviens ce que tu as répondu ? »

« Que j'aimais beaucoup tes couilles comme elles étaient ? »

Sirius se figea, incertain de la réaction à adopter. Chercherait-elle à le tuer en lui rappelant des choses pareilles ?

« Oui, ça aussi. Mais tu m'as surtout dit que la question n'était pas de savoir si ma famille serait présente ou pas mais de rendre un dernier hommage à un mort le méritant. Et que de là où il me regardait, il ne serait que plus fier de me voir affronter ma famille, tout ça en son honneur »

Un très léger et fin sourire s'afficha sur le visage de la jeune femme. « Mais tes parents n'habitaient pas aux Etats-Unis et tu n'avais pas besoin de partir trois jours chez eux pour l'enterrement »

D'un geste hésitant, il passa ses mains contre le dos de la jeune femme pour la rassurer. « Son frère vient de mourir tout de même, si tu veux mon avis, ta mère ne sera pas si terrible que d'habitude »

Elle soupira tristement. « Peut-être. Tu te rends compte, la dernière fois que je suis allée le voir, c'était à Noël ! Je suis… je suis vraiment la pire… »

« Tu ne pouvais pas deviner que sa vie serait écourtée » l'interrompit-il en se relevant « je vais faire du chocolat chaud, ça ne pourra que t'aider »

« Merci, Sirius » chuchota-t-elle en s'allongeant sur le divan, la tête posée sur l'accoudoir. « Merci d'être là »

Il ouvrit la bouche, eut envie de lui dire qu'il serait toujours là, qu'elle pouvait se reposer sur lui mais il n'ajouta rien. Elle semblait réellement bouleversée par les évènements et envahie de sa peine, à un tel point qu'elle en oubliait toute la haine qu'elle lui vouait à lui, et le dégoût qu'il inspirait chez elle. Non, ce qu'il y avait eu entre eux n'importait plus à ce moment précis. Elle avait perdu quelqu'un de cher et, à défaut d'avoir été présent ces derniers mois, Sirius se promit qu'il serait là pour l'aider à traverser ce coup dur.

« Il y a un hibou à la fenêtre » dit-il en voyant l'oiseau atterrir avec élégance devant ses yeux. « Tu veux que je t'amène la lettre ? »

« C'est de qui ? » demanda la jeune femme sans quitter sa position repliée sur elle-même.

Sirius prit la lettre tendue par l'oiseau et lui donna un moignon de pain en guise de payement mais le volatil ne sembla pas satisfait du tout. D'un coup de bec inattendu, il arracha le courrier des mains du jeune homme et fixa son regard animal dans le sien, comme s'il cherchait à lui faire passer un message. Sirius fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas le comportement de l'animal – il n'avait pas miam'hibou sous la main, lui ! – puis repéra l'écusson de la poste de Londres sur le dos de l'oiseau.

Il sortit une mornille de sa poche et l'animal accepta de troquer la lettre contre le payement avant de s'envoler par la fenêtre laissée ouverte.

« Ca vient de la poste » dit distraitement Sirius en mettant du lait à chauffer. Il trouva sans problème une plaquette de chocolat dans l'armoire au-dessus de l'évier et commença à faire tomber des morceaux dans le lait. « Ca vient sûrement de tes parents si c'est passé par un poste relais »

Avec un long soupir agacé, Myriam se releva et revint dans la cuisine. Elle semblait épuisée d'avoir tant dissimulé sa peine un peu plus tôt puis de l'avoir laissé complètement l'envahir. Elle s'assit sur le bord de la table et prit l'enveloppe, la tourna trois fois entre ses doigts et la rendit à Sirius. « Lis-la s'il te plait. Je suis pas d'humeur pour ça » avoua-t-elle en lui arrachant pratiquement la spatule des mains pour se mettre à faire tourner le lait chaud elle-même.

Sirius s'exécuta sans protester. Il n'était pas vraiment étonné. Lui et Myra avaient vécu ensemble plus de deux ans et avaient tout partagé ou presque. Il se doutait que la missive devait contenir quelques amabilités dont elle se passerait volontiers et il entreprit donc sa lecture en silence.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut ? » finit par demander la jeune femme au bout de quelques minutes en se servant elle-même son chocolat chaud avant de s'asseoir à table. « Sûrement pas prendre de mes nouvelles »

« Elle… » Sirius regarda à nouveau les traits courbés qui se dessinaient devant ses yeux et chercha une manière diplomatique de transmettre le message. « Elle voulait être sûre que tu étais au courant et aimerait que tu sois présente à l'enterrement »

« Elle aimerait que je sois présente ? » railla la jeune femme en commençant à boire. « Envoie la sauce, tu veux ? »

« Elle espère que tu auras la civilité d'être présente pour rendre un dernier hommage à ton parrain » reprit-il en optant pour une version plus correcte du propos. « et elle t'envoie les tickets pour des Portoloins officiels »

« Pourquoi ? » grommela Myriam « Elle pense que je ne suis pas capable d'en acheter moi-même ? »

« A peu près » concéda Sirius. Les termes corrects étaient « _qu'une petite incapable telle qu'elle pas même capable de se trouver un mari ou un vrai travail ne saurait sûrement pas se débrouiller pour arriver aux Etats-Unis par elle-même »_. Charmante, cette femme…

Il regarda dans l'enveloppe et en sortit deux parchemins officiels. « Tiens, elle t'a envoyé deux billets. Elle doit sûrement- »

« Oh par Merlin ! » Myriam blanchit maladivement, s'approchant dangereusement de la couleur du talc d'Asphodèle et secoua la tête de gauche à droite. « Oh non, oh non, oh non »

« Quoi ? »

« Elle… Ils… Je…. »

« Tu, nous et vous » termina-t-il pour elle en prenant place sur la chaise la plus proche « Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Elle croit que tu viens ! » s'écria la jeune femme en se passant les deux mains en même temps dans les cheveux. « C'est pas vrai, comme si c'était déjà pas assez compliqué comme ça ! »

« Je comprends pas » avoua Sirius « pourquoi elle croit que je viens ? Elle sait quand même qu'on a rompu il y a- » il croisa le regard paniqué de son ex petite amie « elle ne sait pas » comprit-il. Myriam acquiesça. « Tu ne lui as pas dit ? » Elle secoua la tête « A personne de ta famille ? »

« Non. Non ! Je t'ai dit, je ne leur ai presque plus parlé depuis Noël ! Plus de six mois ! Ils ne savent rien sur moi… ni sur nous. C'est pas vrai… Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Ils vont être encore plus insupportables si je leur dis ça. »

« Myriam… »

« Ah, ce coup-ci, ils pourront dire que j'ai vraiment _tout_ râté. Tu étais une des seules choses qu'ils aimaient chez moi ! »

« Myriam… »

« Et je vais me retrouver là bas toute seule, sans personne, avec ma mère qui va passer son temps à critiquer ma façon de vivre et mon père qui me fait la gueule depuis un siècle et ma sœur qui a décidé que j'étais pire qu'un déchet ! Et Louis est mort et… »

« Myriam »

« Et arrête de m'appeler Myriam ! » hurla-t-elle en redressant le menton vers lui.

Il ferma la bouche et cessa d'essayer de parler.

« Tu ne comprends pas… Je ne peux pas » Elle commença à bouger la tête de gauche à droite, ses yeux se remplissant graduellement de larmes « Je ne peux pas faire ça toute seule. Je peux pas les voir et en même temps enterrer parrain. C'est pas possible, je peux pas Sirius. Je… »

« Myra » murmura-t-il pour la calmer. Il posa sa main sur la sienne. Elle releva son regard humide et désespéré vers lui et il dut se faire vraiment violence pour ne pas la serrer dans ses bras à l'en étouffer. « Tu ne dois pas y aller toute seule. »

Elle risquait bien de ne pas survivre si elle faisait une telle chose. Ou de ne pas revenir. Ses parents n'avaient jamais digéré le fait qu'elle ait choisi d'aller à Poudlard plutôt que dans une école américaine. En réalité, Myriam était née en Angleterre et donc, par le système magique automatisé, elle avait été inscrite à Poudlard. Cependant, ses parents n'étaient qu'en vacances sur l'ancien continent et n'avaient pas prévu d'avoir leur fille ici. Du coup, quand sa lettre de Poudlard était arrivée et qu'elle s'était battu bec et ongle pour quand même aller dans une école si lointaine, les choses s'étaient plutôt mal passées. Et depuis, ses parents faisaient tout ce qu'ils pouvaient pour la ramener au bercail.

« Et avec qui, hein ? » railla-t-elle « James est à Poudlard en ce moment, en train de renforcer toutes les défenses du château. Et Dumbledore avait un boulot important à lui donner pour l'Ordre. Il ne pourra pas se libérer »

Sirius hocha la tête. Sûrement que James n'aurait pas hésité à planter Dumbledore et tout Poudlard là s'il avait été au courant de la situation. Seulement, Sirius n'avait pas vraiment envie de le voir partir en tête à tête avec Myra de l'autre côté de la planète. Il avait confiance en eux, mais jusqu'à une certaine limite seulement.

« Remus ? » proposa-t-il

« En voyage avec Michèle »

« Peter ? »

« En examen. Tout comme Lily et Sandra, au cas où l'idée t'aurait traversé l'esprit »

Ouais, en même temps, si elle était partie avec Sandra, sa mère lui aurait semblée douce et aimante.

Sirius resta pensif un moment et observa la jeune femme boire sa boisson à petite gorgée, soufflant sur sa tasse à chaque fois avant d'y poser la bouche. Elle donnait l'impression d'aller terriblement mal. Ses cheveux étaient décoiffés, maintenus dans un chignon plutôt approximatif, ses traits tirés et fatigués et ses yeux gonflés, tant de sommeil que de tristesse. Il sentait son cœur se fendiller devant elle et sa peur face à ce qui l'attendait à Camden ne faisait que se renforcer de minute en minute. La vérité lui sauta aux yeux : elle n'était pas en état d'affronter sa famille seule.

« Je peux venir avec toi, moi » proposa-t-il d'un ton hésitant.

Elle en fut si surprise que, pendant un moment, elle cessa de sembler furieusement triste.

« Non » La réponse avait le mérite d'être ferme et catégorique. « Non. Je ne veux pas. »

« Tu ne seras pas obligée de dire à tes parents qu'on est séparé, comme ça » insista-t-il tout de même. « Et je me transformerai en Patmol le soir, je dormirai par terre. Tu ne verras même pas que je suis là, juste dans les moments délicats »

« Non » Elle se releva et déposa sa tasse dans l'évier avant de se tourner vers lui, les bras croisés sous sa poitrine. « Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas en même temps te gérer toi et gérer… ça »

« Tu n'auras rien à gérer, je m'occuperai de tout » promit-il « je ne veux pas que tu y ailles seule, c'est tout. A chaque fois que j'ai eu un problème, tu as été là pour moi. Je veux faire la même chose, me rendre utile. Je te dois au moins ça, Myra. Laisse-moi être là pour toi »

« Non » Elle secoua la tête « si tu viens, on va se remettre ensemble… ou on va passer la nuit ensemble. Je le sais bien ! Sirius, je- je ne peux pas. C'est pas le moment pour ça.»

Il plongea son regard dans les yeux azur de la jeune femme. Même s'il était à plusieurs mètres d'elle, il pouvait presque deviner à quel point elle était chamboulée de le voir devant elle. Jusque là, elle n'avait laissé transparaitre que sa colère, sa fierté piétinée et, dans les pires cas, une indifférence glaciale qui le blessait plus que tout. Mais aujourd'hui, toutes ses barrières étaient effritées et il pouvait tout voir d'elle. Ses blessures et sa peine. Sa colère et sa frustration. Son désir et les sentiments antagonistes que cela faisait naître en elle. La connaissant, elle devait sûrement se détester elle-même pour encore vouloir de lui après tout ce qu'il s'était passé...

« Non » dit-il à son tour. « Je te promets qu'il ne se passera rien. J'y veillerai » assura-t-il, les mots lui brûlant la langue mais pourtant sincères. « Je ne vais pas profiter d'un de tes moments de faiblesse pour te sauter dessus, Myra. Je ne vais même pas essayer de te faire entendre raison. Je serai juste là et je maintiendrai assez de distance pour éviter tout dérapage »

Elle se mordit la lèvre et le regarda encore avec hésitation.

« Je ne me chercherai pas d'excuses » continua-t-il à insister en voyant qu'elle flanchait « Je te promets qu'il ne se passera rien entre nous. Laisse-moi t'aider »

Et que Merlin lui donne la force de résister car il avait déjà du mal à ne pas lui sauter dessus ici et maintenant…

* * *

_**You say you want to taste the truth Just swallow it down you don't really have a choice **(The Truth, Alex band)_

« Mais tu es sûr de ce que tu dis ? » s'assura James en regardant autour de lui.

Peter eut l'air assez amusé. « C'est marrant, Cornedrue. Tu te fiches complètement qu'on débarque tout chez toi quand t'es pas là mais tu ne supportes pas d'être chez Sirius et Remus en leur absence. Alors que c'est Patmol qui nous a invité, quand même »

« Ouais mais… » James soupira et observa l'appartement de ses amis. Il avait bien changé depuis que Myriam n'habitait plus là. C'était peu à peu devenu un vrai appartement de mecs, avec de la vaisselle sale dans l'évier, des vêtements et des vieux parchemins abandonnés ici et là. Et puis, l'odeur n'avait plus rien à voir avec la légère fragrance fleurie qui avait toujours hanté le lieu. « S'il fait l'effort de nous inviter, il pourrait au moins être là ! »

Peter haussa les épaules. « Il a dit qu'il risquait d'être en retard, non ? »

James soupira. Ce matin, en se levant, il avait eu la surprise de découvrir un hibou perché au sommet de son lit. Il s'était vaguement demandé qui lui avait écrit en pleine nuit puis avait pris la lettre. Le message était clair et concis, comme toujours avec Sirius. _"J'ai un truc dingue à vous annoncer. Chez moi, dans une heure. Si je suis pas là, la clef est derrière la troisième brique à gauche de la poignée"_

Evidemment, n'ayant aucune idée de l'heure à laquelle il avait écrit le mot, James ne pouvait que supposer le moment auquel Sirius était censé rappliquer. Et quel genre de nouvelle il pourrait avoir à annoncer, de toute façon ? Après avoir mis une fille enceinte, il pourrait difficilement faire plus inattendu…

« Tiens, au fait » reprit Peter en allant se servir une bierraubeurre. D'un signe de tête, James lui fit signe de lui en servir une aussi. « Lily est passée chez nous l'autre jour »

James serra les dents. Il avait patiemment attendu que la jeune fille vienne le voir, lui explique qu'elle s'était trompée et qu'elle croyait ce qu'il disait mais ça allait faire plus d'une semaine à présent et il n'avait aucune nouvelle. Bon, il avait passé quatre jours à Poudlard et ne risquait pas de l'avoir croisée chez lui, certes. Mais elle aurait quand même pu lui écrire une lettre, non ?

En réalité, il n'était même pas sûr de vouloir de ses nouvelles. Si c'était pour entendre des reproches sortir de sa bouche, des accusations infondées et la voir s'aveugler une fois de plus sur son benêt blond, il préférait autant ne plus la voir. Il ne comprenait même pas comment une fille aussi intelligente et sensée que Lily pouvait ne pas voir la vérité. Il savait que l'amour rendait aveugle – les filles surtout – mais il y avait des limites à cet aveuglement, tout de même.

Pour rien au monde il ne voulait s'avouer que Lily lui manquait. Non. Même s'il se surprenait à sentir l'oreiller sur lequel elle avait dormi et où il restait un peu de son parfum. Même s'il lui arrivait régulièrement de rêver d'elle. Même si, à chaque fois qu'il n'y prêtait pas attention, elle venait hanter ses pensées. Il n'avait pas été suffisamment idiot pour tomber amoureux d'elle et s'en félicitait à présent.

Finalement, cette histoire s'était arrêtée au bon moment, avant que l'un d'eux soit vraiment blessé. Et puis, ce n'était pas à lui d'aller vers elle. Après tout, _elle_ lui avait quand même refilé une MST !

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ? » reprit-il à l'intention de son ami

« Bof » Peter termina sa boisson « elle a papoté avec Sandra. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elles se sont dit exactement mais Lily a terminé en faisant une crise de panique et quand Sandra est revenue, elle avait l'air complètement retournée »

« Elle a fait une crise de panique ? » répéta James en se sentant, malgré lui, inquiet. « Mais… enfin, tu sais si elle est toujours avec… ce type ? »

« Je pense pas » répondit Peter en se grattant le menton « ou il n'était pas encore rentré, c'est ça je crois. Je sais plus très bien, j'essayais péniblement d'étudier mon cours de commerce international pendant que Sandra me racontait ça. »

« Comment ça se passe, les examens ? » s'intéressa James. Alors comme ça, il n'était pas encore rentré, l'autre ? Donc Lily n'avait encore rien mis au point avec lui. Et elle avait eu tout le temps de se monter la tête et de lui trouver des excuses. Il grinça des dents. Il la sentait vraiment mal, cette histoire. Peut-être devrait-il quand même passer la voir pour mettre les choses au clair…

« L'enfer » grommela Peter avant de brusquement tourner la tête vers la chambre de Sirius où un bruit venait de retentir. Les garçons échangèrent un coup d'œil. « Patmol ? » cria Peter à la porte « t'es là ? »

« Non ! »

« Par Merlin il était là tout ce temps ? » s'exclama James en tambourinant à la porte « ouvre ! Espèce de sac à puces ! »

« Laissez-moi finir ! » leur cria-t-il en réponse. Il y eut un second bruit – un grognement féminin visiblement colérique.

Peter et James échangèrent une grimace. Fabuleux. Sirius était dans sa chambre _avec une fille_ qu'il devait « finir » pour venir leur parler. Non, vraiment, des fois, ils préféraient l'époque où il était avec Myra. Au moins, elle parvenait à lui inculquer quelques manières de savoir vivre…

« Et si on allait vider son frigo ? » proposa Peter pour s'éloigner de la chambre à coucher du garçon. James s'empressa d'acquiescer et ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine.

Quel genre de nouvelle pouvait avoir Sirius qui nécessitait d'attirer ses copains chez lui au plus vite mais pouvait attendre qu'il saute une nana ?

« Patmol ! » retentit la voix de Remus dans l'entrée « Patmol ! T'es là ? »

« Lunard ! » James et Peter se précipitèrent sur lui une seconde trop tard. Remus ouvrit en grand la porte de la chambre de Sirius. Il y eut une minute de flottement. Les trois Maraudeurs restèrent figés à l'entrée de la chambre, les yeux braqués sur leur ami qui les fixait d'un air atterré, les fesses à l'air et allongé sur une personne dont seules deux jambes nues étaient visibles de leur point de vue.

« Vous permettez ? » finit par déclarer Sirius « je suis en plein milieu de quelque chose, là ! »

La fille qui était en dessous de lui sembla vouloir dire quelque chose mais tout ce qui ressortit fut un grognement à peine audible. Prestement, Remus referma la porte. Un large « bang ! » résonna de l'autre côté de la cloison, suivi d'un « Ouch ! T'es folle ? » qui leur aurait presque donné envie de rire.

Cependant, l'ambiance n'était pas au rire. Il suffisait d'un coup d'œil sur le visage tiré de Remus pour comprendre qu'il avait un problème, et de taille. Ses cheveux étaient en broussaille sur son crâne et le mot panique était presque gravé sur son front.

« Lunard ? » demanda James, inquiété par l'apparence nerveuse de son ami. « Tout va bien ? »

« Non ! » réagit brusquement Remus en se mettant à déambuler dans son appartement « Non, ça ne va pas du tout ! »

« Tu t'es disputé avec ta copine ? » soupira Peter « Parce que j'ai eu mon compte d'histoires de couple pour l'année, moi »

« C'est – elle est – ce n'est pas – elle, il, enfin elle a dit – qu'il était, qu'elle »

« Remus ! » l'interrompit James en prenant son ami par l'épaule pour l'obliger à aller s'asseoir. « Respire de grandes gorgées d'air. Voilà. Maintenant dis nous ce qui se passe. En français »

« Michèle » commença le jeune homme « Michèle est… un… c'était un… homme »

Peter et James se regardèrent à nouveau et commencèrent à ricaner nerveusement.

« Dis donc, tu t'es pris un sortilège de confusion ou quoi ? » l'embêta James « Qu'est-ce que tu baragouines ? »

Remus secoua la tête, le teint livide et passa ses mains sur son visage. « On était sur le point de coucher ensemble et là, elle… il… elle a dit qu'il fallait qu'elle me parle d'un truc d'abord. Et elle a sorti cette photo de lui… enfin, d'elle mais avant. Cette photo de ce type… j'ai crû que c'était son jumeau mais elle… il a dit qu'elle, enfin, c'est- »

« Merde alors » souffla James « Michèle est un travesti ? »

« Non » Peut-être pour la première fois depuis qu'il le connaissait, Remus avait l'air d'avoir perdu toute capacité à l'élocution. « C'était un homme mais c'est une femme, maintenant. Elle- Il – c'est- arght ! »

« Bah, c'est peut-être pas si grave » intervint Peter

« Pas si grave ? » répéta Remus en écarquillant les yeux, fixant son ami comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu avant « PAS SI GRAVE ? Ma copine est un mec ! »

« Non, c'était un mec » raisonna Peter « plus maintenant. Vois le bon côté des choses, elle assume entièrement ce qu'elle est, sinon elle te l'aurait pas dit »

« Le bon côté ? » répéta Remus d'un ton ahuri « Le bon côté ? Quel bon côté il peut y avoir à… »

« Là je rejoins un peu Lunard, pour le coup » déclara James « c'est quand même flippant de te dire que la nana que t'embrasse avait une queue avant »

« Moi je pense qu'il ne faut pas en faire une affaire d'état » jugea Peter « Ce que les gens sont et ce qu'ils ont été n'a rien à voir. Regarde-toi, Remus. Tu te transformes régulièrement en un monstre sanguinaire cannibale. Mais quand t'es humain, j'ai pas idée de te dire de ne pas me bouffer. »

« Je doute fortement que les choses soient comparables, Queudvert » grinça le garçon

« Vois les choses autrement, alors. Michèle a toujours été une femme, okay ? Sauf qu'elle était coincée dans un corps d'homme. Donc, elle l'a changé. »

Remus secoua la tête en gémissant. « C'est pas si simple, figure-toi ! Comment je suis censé réagir au fait que ma copine était un mec, moi ? Je ne suis pas gay ! »

« Mais c'est une femme, _maintenant_ » insista Peter « ça ne remet pas en question ta virilité »

« Faut avouer que c'est quand même pas top, comme situation » grommela James « moi je sais pas si j'aurais le cran de rester avec elle »

« Ca pourrait être pire » philosopha Peter

« Cite moi un truc » grommela Remus

« Mets-toi à la place de ce que ressentent tes copines quand elles apprennent que tu es un Loup-garou » proposa Peter « tu n'as pas choisi à l'être et tu n'as rien demandé à personne, mais ça n'empêche que tu en es un et que tu peux rien y faire. Et en plus, on nous a toujours appris que vous étiez de véritables monstres même pas humains, alors quelqu'un qui se contente de changer de sexe, à côté… »

« Comme l'a dit Lunard, les deux sont difficilement comparables » Déclara James

« Peut-être pas, mais elle, en ce moment, elle doit pas se sentir spécialement bien » ne se démonta pas Peter. « Tu sais mieux que personne ce que ça fait d'être différent, Lunard, de ne jamais te sentir à ta place, d'avoir continuellement peur du rejet des autres. En l'occurrence, de ce point de vue là, elle est dans la même situation. Exactement. Sauf que rien ne l'obligeait à être honnête avec toi… »

« Dis donc Peter » ricana James « tu mets bien beaucoup de cœur à défendre cette pauvre fille. T'aurais quelque chose à nous avouer ? »

Peter grogna méchamment. « Je dis juste que c'est facile d'aimer quelqu'un de parfait. La vraie difficulté, c'est d'accepter la différence de l'autre. »

« Vous êtes prêts à recevoir le choc de votre vie ? » déclara brusquement la voix de Sirius qui venait de sortir de sa chambre, sa robe sur le dos cette fois.

Peter, Remus et James soupirèrent et ne tournèrent même pas la tête vers lui.

« Côté surprise, je crois pas que tu pourras me battre sur ce coup, Patmol » dit Remus qui, s'il avait l'air moins perturbé qu'en arrivant n'en restait pas moins perdu.

« Tu veux parier ? » reprit Sirius d'un air carnassier. Il brandit la main gauche en avant. « Je me suis marié ! »


	13. 10 Où Lily fait son choix

Bien le bonjour ! Je sais que je n'ai pas posté depuis longtemps ... mais le chapitre est très long, même pour moi. C'est tout la faute à Sirius (et sa femme), leur partie occupe la plus grande place, comme vous le verrez, et était supposée rentrer dans l'interlude du dernier chapitre sauf que je n'étais jamais arrivée à l'écrire. Et donc finalement, quand j'ai réussi à le coucher sur papier, ça me prenait presque la taille de tout un chapitre ... Mais après, je me suis laissée aller à un petit pov de Sullivan et j'ai - avec horreur - découvert que je pouvais y injecter quelques points autobiographiques (et je vous assure, si le personnage qui vous ressemble le plus dans cette fic est celui-là, vous n'auriez pas non plus envie de continuer à écrire...) Bon, j'exagère mais quand même, c'était pas drôle !

Pour le prochain chapitre, tout le groupe devrait se faire plus présent (et certains personnages reviendront après une longue absence...)

En tout cas, un énorme merci à tous pour vos reviews ! **Abelforth Dumbledore, Tama, Alice Couly, Ca'ssou 1993, dona, mimi, Ero-Chikachu, francinette, GinLynn, ptitlaby, LaSilvana, Orlane Sayan, Melo' Potter, Miie, Nikki Micky, ninon, Goutt2mer, Puky, Sheshe13, cacahuette, soso, malilite, Caramelise**  
J'ai commencé à répondre mais je n'ai honnêtement pas beaucoup de temps (mais maintenant j'essaye de répondre au moment où je reçois donc ça ne devrait plus arriver)

Petit rappel des épisodes précédents : Lily découvre qu'elle est malade en compagnie de James - ils se disputent. Sirius part avec Myriam aux Etats-Unis pour l'enterrement du parrain de celle-ci, Louis d'Entrelemont. Lily apprend que Sullivan l'a trompée avec Sandra. Sirius s'est marié.

Bonne Lecture

* * *

**Rencontre sous X**

**Chapitre 10  
Où Lily fait son choix  
**

**I should have known that it would end this way I should have known there was no other way **_(Foo Fighters, I sould have known) _

_« Hum, tu aurais pu te coiffer correctement, au moins »_

_Sirius se mordit la langue pour éviter de dire à la mère de Myra que "le moins" qui aurait été à faire après plusieurs mois sans avoir vu sa fille était un bonjour poli. Mais il ne commenta pas la remarque et prit le sac des mains de son amie pour avancer derrière elle dans la demeure de ses parents. Il n'était venu qu'à de rares occasions ici mais il se souvenait assez bien de sa disposition. Pièce de vie courante en bas, chambre à coucher et sanitaires à l'étage. Le tout peint dans un blanc immaculé question de ne pas laisser la moindre chance à la saleté de passer inaperçue. _

_« Je me suis coiffée » grogna Myriam en montant directement à l'étage, Sirius toujours sur ses talons. _

_« Et va donc dire bonjour à ton père et ta sœur ! »_

_« Je croyais que je devais me coiffer, d'abord ? » cloua-t-elle le bec de sa mère en entrant avec brusquerie dans la chambre d'amis qu'elle occupait depuis son treizième anniversaire. ("Puisque tu es décidée à passer dix mois sur douze en Angleterre, il n'y aucune raison que tu aies encore ta chambre dans cette maison" lui avait-on dit)_

_Sirius posa le sac de voyage sur le lit double qui occupait le centre de la pièce et usa d'un sortilège pour enchanter le linge à se ranger seul dans l'armoire. Ils ne devaient pas rester plus de trois jours, de toute façon, peu avait été emporté. Son regard se perdit sur son amie qui était figée devant le miroir et s'observait avec attention (certainement en train de chercher en quoi elle pouvait être décoiffée car Sirius, lui, ne voyait pas où le reproche avait trouvé sa source). _

_Il s'approcha d'elle par derrière et posa les mains sur ses épaules. La tension sembla se libérer quelque peu en la jeune femme. « Courage » murmura-t-il en observant leurs reflets dans le miroir. C'était si douloureux de voir à quel point ils formaient encore un beau couple… « Ce sera vite fini »_

_« On devrait y aller » déclara-t-elle en se dégageant de l'étreinte timide. _

Sirius ouvrit les yeux, aveuglé un instant par le soleil qui perçait à sa fenêtre, et il bougea la tête pour regarder la jeune fille endormie à côté de lui. Non, la _femme_ dormant à ses côtés. Sa femme. Sa tête tourna un instant alors qu'il commençait, doucement à peine, à prendre conscience de l'ampleur de la chose. Il était marié. Il avait lié sa vie, son existence, son nom à une autre personne, et ce pour l'éternité. Quel sentiment vertigineux cela était.

Elle remua doucement, la couverture découvrant quelque peu ses épaules dénudées. Sirius ne pouvait détourner les yeux. Il redécouvrait avec une délectation insoupçonnée chaque geste du quotidien qui avait été le sien pendant des années. Il se sentait comme un amnésique retrouvant la vérité pour la première fois. Oh, que les souvenirs sont fades face à des évènements aussi anodins que le réveil de l'être aimé. Et pourtant, il avait été un moment où il aurait tout donné juste pour la voir retrousser le nez comme ça, froncer les paupières pour se protéger du soleil, s'étirer pour sortir de ses songes et finalement entrouvrir les yeux pour le surprendre à l'observer avec attention.

« Bonjour » murmura-t-il amoureusement d'une voix rauque. Il n'était jamais plus sentimental qu'au réveil.

« Bonjour » répondit-elle dans un sourire.

_« Bonjour papa »_

_« Bonjour chérie. Oh, regarde-toi, tu es si pâle ! Tu es malade ? »_

_« Non papa, juste un peu fatiguée »_

_« Tu ne serais pas enceinte au moins ? »_

_« Papa ! Non, bien sûr que non »_

_« Oh, tant mieux. J'aime bien Sirius, c'aurait été regrettable de devoir le tuer »_

_« Bonjour Elliott » salua le jeune homme en question tout en se demandant pourquoi, à chaque fois qu'il voyait le père de Myriam, son meurtre futur était toujours mentionné. « Vous allez bien ? »_

_« Ma foi, mon beau- frère aurait certainement pu choisir un meilleur moment pour mourir »_

_« Papa ! » se récria Myra en posant la main sur la bouche. « C'est horrible, comment peux-tu… »_

_« Allons chérie, il était malade depuis longtemps. Si tu n'avais pas fui ta famille, tu aurais eu le temps également de voir son état se détériorer » _

_Myriam serra les dents « Je ne suis pas ici pour me disputer à ce sujet »_

_« Tout va bien » souffla Sirius en posant la main sur elle. Il s'attendait vaguement à ce qu'elle se dégage, comme elle le faisait souvent ces temps-ci, mais elle n'en fit rien et, au contraire, s'appuya un peu sur lui. « Quand est prévu l'enterrement ? »_

_« Demain. Nous irons à la veillée funéraire ce soir. J'espère que vous avez apporté des habits de cérémonie, tête en l'air comme ma fille est… »_

_« Nous sommes parés » assura Sirius. Myriam émit un grognement et sortit dans le jardin pour rejoindre sa sœur cadette qui fumait une cigarette devant le petit étang qui se partageait l'espace extérieur avec la pelouse. Sirius baissa les yeux sur Elliott Jordan qui fumait sa pipe d'un air serein en observant ses filles discuter. _

_« Alors mon garçon, reprit l'homme, où en-t-on de notre affaire ? »_

_« Notre affaire ? » répéta Sirius avec surprise. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir conclu un quelconque marché avec l'homme. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, il –Oh. Cette affaire. « Elle – disons qu'elle n'est pas à l'ordre du jour »_

_« Evidement. Je t'avais dit qu'elle serait incapable de voir un Troll au milieu d'un champ de gnomes »_

_« Elle n'a jamais été mise au courant, en réalité » lui apprit Sirius. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie que cette histoire arrive aux oreilles de Myriam. La situation était bien assez complexe ainsi, merci beaucoup. _

_« Oh, tu as eu froid aux pieds ? » s'étonna l'homme en redressant la tête pour observer celui qu'il considérait comme son beau-fils depuis longtemps désormais. Des cris résonnèrent à l'extérieur et les deux hommes dirigèrent leurs regards sur les filles Jordan « Et bien, je ne peux pas vraiment te le reprocher, elle a un sacré caractère et ce genre de décision… »_

_« ne regarde que Myriam et moi » conclut Sirius en se dirigeant à l'extérieur avant qu'une baguette soit dégainée. _

_Si les parents Jordan avaient mal pris la décision de leur enfant d'aller faire ses études aux Royaume-Unis, la cadette, elle, n'avait jamais semblé en tenir rigueur à sa grande-sœur. En fait, Maureen Jordan faisait partie de ces gens qui ne semblent jamais se préoccuper de quoique ce soit à part eux-mêmes. La première fois que Sirius l'avait rencontrée, c'était une toute jeune fille de treize ans à peine mais pourtant déjà en pleine rébellion contre ses parents et sa famille, y compris Myriam qui, plus encore à l'époque, ne pouvait jamais se retenir de lui faire la morale sur son comportement outrancier. _

_Et bien sûr, depuis le jour où Myriam avait eu le malheur de présenter Sirius comme son petit ami, Maureen avait décrété être amoureuse de lui, ce qui n'arrangeait en rien les relations entre les deux filles. _

« Je ne peux pas croire que- »

« Je suppose que je devrais te laisser me tuer, à présent » soupira Sirius sur un ton dramatique. Sa _femme_ (décidément, il ne s'en lasserait jamais) le regarda avec étonnement. « Je t'avais promis que je ne m'approcherais pas de toi et regarde où nous en sommes »

« Oui, regarde ça » prononça Myriam dans un souffle en ne pouvant détacher ses yeux de l'anneau qui ornait à présent son doigt. Elle avait beau se sentir ridicule, idiote et stupide tout à la fois, son cœur dans sa poitrine ne s'était pas calmé une seconde depuis qu'elle avait compris que tout ce qu'elle avait vécu ces derniers jours n'était pas un rêve.

« Tu regrettes ? » murmura Sirius en s'approchant un peu plus d'elle dans le lit

« Pas une seule seconde » promit-elle en se tournant pour poser ses lèvres sur celles de son mari. Ce simple geste provoqua un frisson dans tout son être. Comment pourrait-elle jamais expliquer avec de simples mots les sentiments incroyables qui l'emplissaient ? « C'est pour de vrai, pas vrai ? »

« Si, c'est totalement vrai, rien que vrai » assura-t-il, se fichant que ses mots aient si peu de sens. Elle vint se lover contre lui et la chaleur rayonnant de sa peau partout contre lui lui rappela à quel point il pouvait l'aimer et qu'il ne voulait plus jamais la voir sortir de sa vie. Jamais.

_Le temps sombre et gris semblait s'accorder parfaitement avec l'humeur lugubre du rituel funéraire. Les lampes avaient été éteintes, la seule lumière provenait à présent du cercueil ouvert de Louis qui était entouré des bougies allumées par ses proches venus lui rendre un dernier hommage. A côté de lui, Sirius pouvait entendre Myriam pleurer silencieusement, d'une manière si digne et gracieuse qu'elle aurait pu faire oublier la tragédie se cachant derrière chaque larme versée._

_Il posa les yeux sur le visage inanimé du défunt, ses joues creusées par la maladie, son teint qui avait sans doute été amélioré par le croquemort, ses lèvres blanches et ses paupières closes pour le dernier repos. La mort était un si étrange animal, transformant le meilleur des vivants, le plus optimiste des hommes en un cadavre immobile, éteint, vaincu. _

_Arielle, la femme de Louis, était assise à son chevet, droite et fière comme toujours, les yeux plongés sur le vide face à elle, les mains croisées sur ses genoux. Elle ne semblait pas avoir conscience du nombre de personnes dans la pièce, ni même de la situation actuelle. Elle restait là, prostrée, figée, sans ployer sous le chagrin ou la peine que la perte de son mari devait provoquer en elle. Sirius n'était pas grand fan de cette femme – comme de toute autre plaçant les apparences avant les réelles convictions, comme le faisait si bien sa propre mère à une époque – mais il ne pouvait nier l'amour qui liait toujours Louis et Arielle après plus de septante ans de mariage. _

_A cette pensée, ses yeux se dirigèrent sur Myra et son cœur se serra. Il n'avait jamais pris conscience jusque là à quel point il était douloureux de voir une personne aimée souffrir et ne rien pouvoir faire pour alléger sa peine. Il plongea les mains dans les poches de sa cape – noire, sobre, celle des grandes occasions qu'il ne sortait que quelques fois l'an – et ses doigts rencontrèrent un petit objet compact. Intrigué, il retourna la petite boite dans ses doigts pour essayer de deviner de quoi il s'agissait et comment cela avait atterri dans sa poche. _

_Son cœur fit un bon quand il comprit _ce_ qu'il tenait en main. Aussi stupide que cela soit, il n'osa plus recroiser le regard de Myriam de la soirée. _

C'était comme rentrer à la maison.

Cette pensée étrange, fugace et pourtant si persistante, n'avait pas quitté l'esprit de Sirius depuis que la bouche de Myriam s'était posé sur la sienne pour lui voler un baiser qui s'éternisait et s'étirait, ne semblant jamais vouloir finir tant il était empli des promesses d'un avenir qu'eux seuls pouvaient rendre magnifique. Il la connaissait par cœur, se rappelant chaque détail, du petit point de beauté au dessus de sa fesse gauche à la courbure cassée de sa clavicule droite, de la peau satinée de ses épaules, duveteuse sur ses bras au bruit qu'elle faisait lorsqu'il touchait ses côtes avec douceur, à cet endroit si chatouilleux qui ne manquait jamais de la faire tressaillir.

Oui, il savait quasiment tout de son corps. Des années auparavant, ils en avaient fait la découverte ensemble et pourtant, il semblait toujours en découvrir de nouveaux mystères, son appétit étant insatiable quand il était à ses côtés. Et aujourd'hui, plus que jamais, il avait l'impression ne jamais l'avoir touchée avant, d'être un conquistador débarquant sur une lande inconnue dont chaque détail lui revenait en mémoire pourtant avec une vivacité éblouissante.

Il n'avait jamais touché de fille avant Myriam. Il en avait caressé beaucoup après. Mais jamais il n'avait pu retrouver ce sentiment si spécial qu'il éprouvait avec elle – il ne faisait pas que la frôler, la parcourir, l'embrasser, non, c'était tellement plus avec elle. Parce que ce n'était pas qu'un dos qu'il flattait, mais celui de Myra. Parce que ce n'était pas qu'un sein qu'il léchait, mais celui de Myra. Parce que ce n'était pas qu'un corps qu'il étreignait, mais celui de Myra.

« Tu sais » murmura Sirius en retirant sa bouche du creux sous l'oreille de sa dulcinée, celui qui était si sensible « il me semble qu'on n'a pas encore profité de notre nuit de noce »

Ses yeux ne la quittèrent pas un instant alors qu'elle gigotait sous lui, frustrée qu'il se soit arrêté si près du but. Ca tuait Sirius également, de la sentir buter contre lui à chaque mouvement, excitation et frustration se mêlant dans un indiscernable tourbillon. Mais il voulait faire de cet instant un moment spécial, quelque chose qui ne serait qu'à eux, qui permettrait à Myriam de savoir à quel point elle était spéciale pour lui et qui lui permettrait à lui d'oublier le comportement libertin qu'il avait eu ces dernières semaines et qui lui ressemblait si peu.

Elle passa ses mains derrière lui et le tira en avant, l'obligeant à l'écraser de son poids, plus conscients que jamais à quel point ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre à cet instant. « Si tu joues trop longtemps avec la nourriture, elle devient froide » lui glissa-t-elle à l'oreille d'une voix rauque, l'intoxiquant de son souffle chaud et humide. De simples mots anodins qui sonnèrent pourtant à Sirius comme les paroles les plus grivoises de l'univers à cet instant précis. Avec lenteur, il entra en elle, entamant une danse séculaire qui n'appartenait pourtant qu'à eux, scellant l'engagement qu'ils avaient pris dans cette petite bicoque, dans un coup de folie, d'envie et d'amour.

_« L'office était très réussie » déclara l'homme devant Sirius en serrant la main d'Arielle d'Entrelemont. Celle-ci regarda son vis-à-vis avec un air si pénétrant et condescendant que Sirius se sentit mal à sa place. L'homme d'ailleurs ne bredouilla que quelques mots avant de rapidement quitter le cimetière où le corps venait d'être mis en terre. _

_Le tour de Sirius de payer ses salutations à la veuve arriva et il se retrouva incapable de prononcer un mot alors que ses yeux, pour la première fois, prenait l'ampleur de la tristesse habitant cette femme qu'il n'avait pas vu verser une seule larme. Elle n'en avait pas besoin. Le poids de sa perte et les terribles douleurs dues à la maladie de son mari avaient gravé sur son visage tant de stigmates que tous les mots semblaient superflus. _

_« Je… » Il déglutit, incertain de ce qu'il pourrait dire, de ce qu'il pouvait dire à quelqu'un semblant souffrir autant. « Je suis désolé pour votre perte » finit-il finalement par articuler. _

_Ce devait être la centième fois qu'elle entendait ces mots depuis la tragédie. Mais ses yeux brillèrent et elle raffermit sa prise sur les mains du jeune homme, comme s'il venait de lui dire le plus précieux de tous les secrets. _

_« Ne la laisse pas partir » répondit Arielle, serrant désormais la main de Sirius si fort qu'il n'aurait pu reculer sans faire basculer la vieille sorcière lui faisant face. « L'éternité ne saurait suffire lorsqu'on a trouvé l'amour, tu n'as pas le droit d'en gâcher une seule seconde. »_

_Sirius ouvrit la bouche, trop estomaqué pour se défendre, trop interloqué que dans de pareilles circonstances, elle ait été la seule à discerner la vérité. _

_« Je ne vois pas de quoi- »_

_« Et ne mens pas à une petite vieille qui vient de perdre son mari ! »_

_« Non madame » s'entendit-il répondre avant de s'éloigner à grandes enjambées de la tombe que les fossoyeurs étaient en train de combler de terre fraiche. Ses pas le menèrent malgré lui jusqu'aux Jordan rassemblés à côté d'une voiture aux vitres noires qu'ils avaient empruntée pour se rendre à la cérémonie. C'était assez étrange pour Sirius que les sorciers présents ne semblent pas gênés par la présence des transports moldus, au milieu même d'un espace pourtant totalement magique. Les mœurs étaient définitivement différentes ici, aux Etats-Unis. Il aimerait bien voir la tête de ses compatriotes si une voiture osait pénétrer dans le Chemin de Traverse ou à Pré-Au-Lard…_

_« Ne t'inquiète pas, nous serons partis demain à la première heure » entendit-il Myriam dire alors qu'il s'approchait du groupe l'attendant. Les respects aux endeuillés se faisaient toujours en fonction du degré d'intimité avec le défunt, ici comme en Angleterre, aussi les Jordan étaient-ils passés bien avant lui. _

_« Il ne faudrait surtout que tu passes une minute de trop avec ta famille » commenta sa mère d'un ton pincé. _

_Myriam soupira lourdement. « J'ai des obligations. Un travail qui m'attend. Ce n'est pas comme si- »_

_« Hum, et quel travail important tu fais ! » continua implacablement Isolée Jordan d'un air dédaigneux « Assistante d'un juriste quelconque, c'est ça ? »_

_« En réalité, je suis assistante-juriste désormais » répliqua la jeune fille avec verve « mais ce n'est pas comme si tu pouvais comprendre. Après tout, tu as fait quoi d'important dans ta vie, toi, à part épouser papa ? »_

_« Ce n'est ni l'endroit ni le moment pour avoir cette discussion » intervint Elliott en s'interposant entre sa femme et sa fille. La lassitude de ses gestes montrait à quel point le rôle de pacificateur avait coloré toute son existence. _

_« En tout cas, moi, ça ne me dérangerait pas que vous restiez un peu plus… » intervint Maureen en sortant une cigarette de sa poche, sous l'œil agacé de son père. « Avec un peu de chance, je pourrais surprendre Sirius sous la douche… »_

_Sirius attrapa Myriam par le bras et la tira en arrière juste avant qu'elle n'insulte sa sœur, sœur qui elle-même se faisait remonter les brettelles pour sous-entendre de telles choses alors qu'elle était à peine majeure._

_« Allons-nous en d'ici » murmura-t-il à l'oreille de la jeune femme _

_Elle acquiesça, lui agrippa le bras et le laissa les faire transplaner dans une des rares rues sorcières de la ville que Sirius connaissait. _

_« Tu veux me soûler ? » se moqua gentiment son amie en se détachant de lui. _

_« Non, pourquoi, tu veux boire ? » rigola Sirius. _

_« C'est toi qui nous a emmené dans la rue avec la plus haute concentration de bars de la ville » commenta-t-elle. _

_« C'était la seule assez claire pour ne pas nous démembrer au passage. »_

_« Bizarre. Vous n'étiez plus très clairs après avoir relevé ce pari stupide de boire une pinte dans chaque établissement de la rue. »_

_Sirius rigola en se souvenant de ce fameux jour, lors de leur dernière visite, où James et lui avaient décidé de participer à ce défi local appelé le bièrathlon. Ils avaient fini par passer la nuit sur un banc, dans un parc pas très éloigné, dans un état de bien trop grande ébriété pour oser retourner passer la nuit chez les Jordan._

_« Il y a un parc pas très loin » déclara-t-il « ce sera toujours mieux que d'écouter ta sœur fantasmer sur moi… »_

_Avec une claque à l'arrière du crâne, elle lui emboîta le pas, un peu de couleurs revenues sur son visage. _

La pensée étrange que personne ne pourrait décrire leur position, l'enchevêtrement de bras, de pieds et de mains partant dans tous les sens, vint à l'esprit de Sirius alors que lui et Myra roulaient sur le matelas, se raccrochaient l'un à l'autre, qu'ils gémissaient leurs prénoms à l'unisson et tournoyaient dans un ensemble de couleurs, de draps, de sons et de sensations dont ils avaient été si longuement privés. Quelque part entre là et ici, ils gémirent plus fort, se contractèrent, se laissèrent consumer par le plaisir et retomber dans un instant de quiétude où rien au monde autre qu'eux n'existait plus.

Myriam resta contre lui, sa joue chaude plaquée contre son épaule, les bras passés autour de ses épaules, les ongles ancrés dans sa peau. Sirius ne bougea pas, l'entoura de ses bras, le nez enfoui dans ses épais cheveux bruns, et il la serra plus fort contre lui encore, au risque de la casser en deux.

Il sentit son cou devenir humide alors qu'elle enfouissait encore plus son visage contre lui. Pendant une seconde, il pensa qu'elle était en train de l'embrasser mais il comprit vite qu'il n'aurait pas pu tomber plus loin de la vérité et il resserra encore son étreinte en lui embrassant les cheveux.

« Je t'aime » murmura-t-il à son oreille, ces mots qui avaient toujours tant de mal à sortir malgré les années et la profondeur de ses sentiments. Ces mots dont elle avait désespérément besoin en cet instant. « Je t'aime, je t'aime » Il le répéterait, encore et encore, autant de fois que nécessaire, jusqu'à graver les mots dans sa peau et dans son cœur. Qu'elle ne doute plus jamais.

« Ne pars pas »

« Jamais » promit-il.

Au bout d'un moment, ses pleurs disparurent et elle s'endormit contre lui, Sirius toujours en elle, leurs peaux collées par la fine pellicule de transpiration les recouvrant. Ce n'était pas une position agréable, il commençait à faire froid et ses cheveux lui chatouillaient le nez, pourtant il ne songea pas une seule seconde à se déplacer, à casser leurs retrouvailles qui pour lui aussi avaient été éreintantes et émotionnellement renversantes.

Il n'était pas stupide, il savait qu'il faudrait plus qu'une promesse et une étreinte pour reconstruire la confiance détruite, qu'ils s'étaient trop blessés et trop trahis pour reprendre simplement les choses où ils les avaient laissées. Rien n'avait été oublié, rien n'avait été pardonné encore. Mais il avait confiance en l'avenir. Myriam et lui, ensemble, pourraient affronter toutes les péripéties que la vie mettrait devant eux.

Il en était convaincu.

_D'un œil auquel la fatigue avait sûrement retiré toute discrétion, Sirius observa le visage de Myriam se métamorphoser et le sourire éclore sur ses lèvres alors que le soleil renaissait de ses cendres juste devant eux et éclairait l'aube de rayons encore froids et lointain. Une nouvelle journée se levait, laissant derrière elle les lambeaux d'une nuit difficile composée de souvenirs douloureux, de larmes versées et d'adieux adressés à un homme qui avait, sans le savoir, profondément modifier le cours de l'existence d'une jeune sorcière. _

_Sirius était fier de lui. Il s'était conduit en parfait gentleman tout au long de la nuit, s'étonnant lui-même de respecter avec autant d'application la promesse faite en Angleterre. Il avait été l'ami, le confident mais jamais n'avait tenté de dépasser la ligne tacite tracée entre eux. Il avait déposé sa cape sur elle quand elle avait commencé à avoir froid, l'avait serrée dans ses bras quand elle en avait eu besoin, pris sa main, tapoté son dos, comme tout ami l'aurait fait. _

_Cette nuit n'avait rien à voir avec _eux_. C'était la nuit de Louis. La nuit de Louis et de Myriam. Elle en avait eu désespérément besoin depuis que le couperet était tombé et il était resté pour veiller sur elle. L'obscurité avait abrité leurs secrets, dissimulé leurs visages, camouflé leurs conflits, réduit la distance qui les gardait séparés ces dernières semaines. Mais la lumière se faisait et chaque chose retrouvait sa place. _

_« Que veux-tu faire maintenant ? » demanda Sirius en s'étirant. Un coup d'œil à sa montre lui appris qu'il était déjà plus de sept heures du matin et que leur portoloin pour l'Angleterre partait dans quelques heures seulement. Tant mieux, les deux nuits précédentes, à dormir sous la forme de Patmol au pied de son lit, avaient été une torture. _

_« On peut passer chez lui avant de rentrer ? J'aimerais aller dire au-revoir une dernière fois à Arielle. »_

_Sirius acquiesça silencieusement et la laissa passer devant lui, toujours emmitouflée dans sa grande cape noire, celle qu'il ne sortait que pour les occasions spéciales – leur remise de diplôme, l'enterrement de son oncle, un dîner dans un grand restaurant – la même cape qu'il portait encore deux jours plus tôt lors du rituel funéraire donné en l'honneur de Louis. Il eut envie de rire en se rappelant ce qu'il avait retrouvé dans sa poche, après tant de temps, dans une situation si ridicule, mais le rire lui resta au travers de la gorge quand il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas vidé ses poches depuis lors. _

_Ses yeux se braquèrent sur Myriam. Sur ses mains dont seuls les doigts dépassaient des manches trop longues, se balançant au rythme de ses pas et frôlant à chaque passage la couture de la poche. La même poche de laquelle il avait oublié de retirer la cause de tout. L'objet qui avait tout initié, sa crise identitaire, la distance qu'il avait mise entre eux, leur rupture. Là, à quelques centimètres de ses doigts à peine, se trouvait ce qui avait tout déclenché et elle ignorait totalement qu'elle n'avait jamais été plus proche de tout découvrir. _

_Il se reprit rapidement, se secoua. Il n'y avait aucune raison qu'elle le découvre. Vraiment aucune. Elle n'allait pas mettre ses mains dans les poches de la cape, si elle avait froid, il lui suffisait de rétracter un peu les bras pour s'enfouir dans les manches. En plus, la petite boite était dans la poche intérieure alors, même si elle sentait quelque chose d'étrange, elle ne regarderait pas. Ils n'étaient plus un couple, elle n'avait pas à fouiller les poches de ses vêtements, il savait qu'elle respecterait ça. Oui, il n'y avait pas de quoi se mettre martel en tête. _

_Cependant, il ne quitta pas la main de Myriam des yeux de tout le trajet et ne s'autorisa à respirer à nouveau qu'après qu'Arielle – qui ne semblait pas avoir dormi de la nuit – leur eut ouvert la porte et fait suspendre la cape au porte-capes. Son répit fut malheureusement de courte durée car le regard que lui adressa la sorcière laissait entrevoir sans la moindre équivoque qu'elle n'avait pas oublié une seconde ce qu'elle lui avait dit la veille après la cérémonie de mise en terre. _

_« Je suis désolée de venir te déranger si tôt, mais je- »_

_« Je suis étonnée que tu ne sois pas venue hier déjà » l'interrompit la vieille sorcière en rejetant sa chevelure grisée derrière son épaule. C'était la première fois que Sirius la voyait décoiffée, son air sévère et hautain avait disparu en même temps que son chignon, ne laissant à la place qu'une femme perdue, seule, dans une maison qu'elle avait toujours partagée avec son mari. « Ta mère était outrée que tu ne sois pas venue à la réception. »_

_« Je suis désolée, je ne voulais te manquer de respect » assura Myriam, sachant à quel point les traditions étaient importantes pour Arielle. _

_Mais celle-ci, à la grande surprise des jeunes gens, secoua la tête avec un léger rire. « Allons, Louis m'aurait détesté juste pour l'avoir organisée. Il méprisait tant les mondanités… »_

_« C'est vrai » sourit Myra en s'enfonçant dans la maison derrière sa propriétaire « il n'y allait que pour t'y faire plaisir. » Sirius jeta un dernier regard à sa cape et, rassuré de la voir seule et loin de toute main fouineuse, emboîta le pas aux deux femmes. _

_« Asseyez-vous les enfants, je vais faire du thé. C'est bien du thé que vous buvez, vous autres Anglais ? » ajouta-t-elle, un brin moqueuse. _

_Sirius ne put s'empêcher de rire en se rappelant le nombre de fois où il avait essayé de faire boire du thé à Myriam. Il avait fini par abandonner et s'était résolu à se mettre au café – auquel il avait définitivement pris goût depuis. _

_« Ne te donne pas de mal pour nous » l'arrêta Myriam en posant sa main sur le bras d'Arielle. « On va se servir nous même. Viens t'asseoir. »_

_« Oh, attends » l'arrêta la femme « j'ai quelque chose pour toi. » Elle quitta rapidement la pièce et revint quelques instants plus tard avec un petit coffret de bois foncé, finement sculpté, qu'elle déposa devant Myriam. « Louis aurait voulu qu'il te revienne. »_

_Etonnée, la jeune femme ouvrit le couvercle de la boite et retint son souffle. « Je ne peux pas accepter, c'est… c'est beaucoup trop, il t'appartient, je ne peux pas- »_

_« Nous n'avons jamais eu d'enfants et Louis a toujours eu beaucoup trop d'affection pour sa petite rebelle préférée » assura la femme. Sirius pencha la tête sur le côté pour apercevoir le contenu de la boîte mais Myriam referma celle-ci d'une geste sec. Il n'aurait su dire si le mouvement avait été délibérément posé pour lui cacher la vue mais il en avait bien l'impression. _

_« Prends-le » continua Arielle en posant ses mains sur celle de sa filleule. « Tu as de bien plus grandes chances d'un jour t'en servir que ta sœur, de toute façon » plaisanta-t-elle à moitié en montrant Sirius assis de l'autre côté de la table. _

_Celui-ci fronça les sourcils, perdu mais retint la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres en voyant l'expression de Myriam se décomposer totalement. Arielle dut le voir, elle aussi, car elle reprit sans perdre une seconde : _

_« Oh, Sirius, tant que tu es là, pourrais-tu m'aider à déplacer quelques boites à l'étage ? Nous avions placé un sort anti-lévitation dessus et je n'ai pas la force de- »_

_« J'arrive tout de suite » déclara Sirius en se levant de son séant, incapable de maintenir une seconde de plus l'expression sur le visage de Myriam qui ne semblait pouvoir se décider entre douleur et colère. Il lui sembla à plusieurs reprises que la veuve voulait lui dire quelque chose mais elle se ravisa à chaque fois et finit par ne pas parler du tout. Peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi, il n'était pas d'humeur à supporter un autre sermon sur l'importance de l'amour. _

_Quand il redescendit quelques minutes plus tard, son cœur manqua un battement. Il se figea sur place, les yeux écarquillés, incapable de prononcer un mot. Dans le hall d'entrée, Myriam, le visage sillonné de larmes, tenait à la main la bague de fiançailles qui un instant plus tôt était encore dans la poche de la cape de Sirius._

Il lui arracha une petite grimace de douleur quand il se retira d'elle et se rappela que s'endormir dans cette position n'était jamais une bonne idée. Il rabattit les couvertures sur eux, la peau froide et sèche à présent, et la laissa venir se blottir contre son cœur. Elle semblait perdue, quelque part entre le sommeil et l'éveil, dans un endroit chaud et merveilleux où le sourire était un tatouage indélébile tracé sur la peau.

Elle murmura quelque chose qu'il eut du mal à comprendre. Il tendit l'oreille. « James » discerna-t-il finalement. Il fut trop abasourdi pour même penser à se mettre en colère. Pourquoi pensait-elle à lui dans un moment pareil ? « Il va nous tuer quand on va lui dire. » Il respira à nouveau.

Puis il songea au fait qu'il s'était marié avec Myriam en l'absence de son meilleur ami. Sans même le prévenir. Une sueur froide lui coula le long du dos.

« James va nous tuer » confirma-t-il.

_Myriam détacha ses yeux de l'anneau qui brillait devant elle, comme s'il tenait à saluer sa sottise. Ah, quelle idiote elle faisait ! Elle qui pensait que Sirius avait été merveilleux ces derniers jours ! Elle qui se sentait retomber amoureuse de lui un peu plus à chaque heure ! Elle qui se demandait comment elle avait pu oublier ne serait-ce qu'un instant quel homme merveilleux il était ! _

_Un goût rance de bile lui envahit la bouche quand elle posa les yeux sur lui. Il était pâle comme la mort, les yeux exorbités, figé dans les escaliers. Oh, il pouvait bien avoir peur ! Quand elle en aurait fini avec lui, il n'en resterait que des charpies ! _

_« Je vais vous laisser régler ça » déclara Arielle qui s'apprêtait à descendre à la suite de Sirius, en voyant la situation qui l'attendait en bas. Elle remonta en direction de sa salle de bains. _

_L'interruption inopinée fut suffisante pour distraire Myriam de la rage qui la maintenait encore debout. Il ne lui fallut prendre qu'une respiration pour que la haine et la colère qui faisaient rempart autour de son cœur dégonflent comme un ballon baudruche percé, ne laissant derrière elles qu'une douleur si puissante qu'elle crut un moment réellement s'effondrer sur le sol. Elle avait si mal, si profondément, qu'elle n'y voyait plus, n'entendait plus, ne savait même plus où elle était ou pourquoi. L'éclat de lumière dansant sur le diamant devant ses yeux était en train de la poignarder et de la vider de ses dernières forces vitales, son cœur, déjà en bien piteux état, ne résisterait pas à une autre blessure de cette ampleur. _

_Il y a une limite à ce que tout être humain peut supporter. _

_Ce fut le contact de la peau de Sirius sur sa main, alors qu'il refermait l'écrin pour elle, qui la ramena à la réalité. Elle ouvrit les yeux, sursauta de le découvrir aussi proche et le gifla avec toute la force du désespoir qu'elle ressentait avant de s'éloigner de lui avec une vitesse qu'elle ne se connaissait pas, presque comme si elle avait peur qu'il lui rende le coup. _

_Non, il ne la frapperait jamais. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir peur de lui. De ce qu'il pourrait dire ou faire pour se défendre. Elle ne supporterait pas de l'entendre s'expliquer ou s'excuser. Elle ne supportait même pas de le voir en face d'elle en cet instant. C'était fini cette fois, bel et bien fini sans le moindre espoir de marche arrière. Son monde volait en éclat pour de bon. _

_Elle avait tenu le coup, depuis leur rupture, et à travers tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir, parce qu'une petite voix au fond d'elle lui soufflait que c'était pour le mieux, qu'ils en avaient besoin, tous les deux, de cette pause, et qu'ils ne pourraient que mieux se retrouver dans quelques mois, quelques années. Qu'il sorte avec d'autres femmes, couche avec elles, s'il le désirait tant. Parce qu'au fond, elle savait qu'une part de lui serait toujours sienne et qu'elle ne l'avait jamais totalement perdu. L'annonce de la grossesse avait déjà tout fait vacillé une fois mais ceci était pire, bien pire que tout ce qu'elle avait imaginé. _

_Comment avait-elle pu être assez stupide pour se laisser mener en bateau et croire à cet acte de petit ami malheureux plein de regrets alors qu'il prévoyait de… de… _

_« Laisse-moi expliquer… »_

_« Expliquer ? » répéta-t-elle. Sa voix déraillait, en écho à son cœur. Et la colère qui l'avait abandonnée revenait, sourde, aveugle, gonflant dans son ventre et se répandant dans ses veines comme un poison. Si personne ne l'en empêchait, elle pourrait le tuer. Littéralement._

_« Myra »_

_« Expliquer quoi, Sirius ? Comment peux-tu seulement songer à expliquer… ça ! » hurla-t-elle en lui lançant l'écrin dessus. Elle ne saurait dire si son geste avait été si brusque et inattendu qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de l'éviter ou s'il n'avait pas cherché à le faire, voyant dans la douleur physique une manière d'expier ses fautes. Oh, mais il n'en sortirait pas simplement parce que la petite boite avait laissé une griffure au-dessus de son œil, à quelques centimètres de sa joue déjà rougie par la gifle !_

_Avec une lenteur intolérable, il se pencha et ramassa l'écrin. Il y tenait, en plus, à cette saleté de bague !_

_« Comment as-tu pu ? » cria Myriam, se fichant bien que la Terre entière l'entende. « Comment as-tu pu venir ici et te prétendre mon ami alors que tu prévoyais d'en épouser une autre ? Comment oses-tu sortir de chez toi ? Tu n'es qu'un monstre ! »_

_La surprise se peignit sur ses traits. « Quoi ? Mais- »_

_« Toi ! » continua Myriam sans le laisser l'interrompre « Toi qui as une peur maladive de l'engagement ! Toi qui cherches toujours à fuir toutes tes responsabilités ! Toi qui m'as juré – __**juré**_**, **_Sirius – que jamais tu ne marierais ! JAMAIS ! »_

_« Tu ne comprends pas- »_

_« Je ne comprends pas ? JE NE COMPRENDS PAS ? Est-ce que tu jouais avec moi toutes ces dernières années, hein ? Est-ce que tu m'as seulement aimée un instant ? Tu as dû bien rigoler à me voir essayer de construire quelque chose alors que tu passais ton temps à reculer et trouver des échappatoires pour ne pas t'engager ! Ah, tu t'es bien amusé ? Espèce de salaud sans cœur ! Comment tu as… Comment tu as pu… » _

_« Ca suffit ! » Il était juste devant elle à présent, ses yeux gris orageux plongés dans les siens. Il attrapa ses poignets juste avant qu'elle se mette à le frapper. « Je ne t'ai jamais menti. Tu sais que je t'aimais plus que tout, Myra. »_

_« Arrête ! Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! » cria-t-elle en se débâtant pour le forcer à la lâcher. Elle finit par se libérer et prit un pas de recul, sa chair la brûlant là où il l'avait touchée. « Tu ne m'aimais pas ! Tu ne m'as jamais aimé ! Si tu l'avais fait, tu n'aurais pas envisagé d'épouser la première trainée en cloque à peine quelques semaines après notre séparation ! Et tu as amené la bague ! Ici ! »_

_« Elle était pour toi ! » s'époumona Sirius pour couvrir ses cris. _

_Myriam se figea, la bouche ouverte, la respiration saccadée. Sirius fit à nouveau un pas vers elle, sans la lâcher des yeux. « Elle était pour toi » répéta-t-il plus doucement pour s'assurer qu'elle avait bien compris. _

« Je ne t'ai pas raté » pouffa Myriam en caressant du bout des doigts la petite blessure carrée au dessus du sourcil de Sirius. « Tu es chanceux que je ne visais pas l'œil. »

« Rendu borgne par un écrin en velours, ça aurait été la classe » grommela le jeune homme en s'étirant. Par la fenêtre, il regarda l'oiseau s'envoler en direction des domiciles de ses amis, un pli les sommant à une réunion extraordinaire de Maraudeurs dans les plus brefs délais sous l'aile.

« Tu sais » rigola doucement Myriam « j'ai toujours crû que Peter serait le premier du groupe à se marier. Même quand on était ensemble, Sandra et lui ont toujours fait si… »

« couple » termina Sirius en échangeant un regard avec sa compagne avant d'éclater de rire. Depuis le jour de leur rencontre en cours d'Economie mondiale à celui où ils avaient emménagé ensemble, Sandra et Peter avaient suivi à la lettre le petit guide du couple modèle, parcourant les différentes étapes de l'engagement avec une simplicité et un naturel si affligeant que ça en rendait Sirius et Myriam jaloux comme des poux. Ils avaient toujours dû se battre – pour devenir amis à treize ans quand ils ne pouvaient pas se voir en peinture; pour avouer leurs sentiments respectifs alors qu'elle venait de sortir avec James; pour se dire _je t'aime,_ ces mots qu'ils avaient toujours désespéré d'entendre mais n'avaient jamais osé prononcer; pour franchir le pas d'emménager ensemble.

Chaque avancée était systématique précédée de jours ou de semaines de crises, de séparations, d'hésitations. Sirius paniquait à l'idée d'avancer dans leur vie, Myriam se précipitait dans les bras de James pour y trouver du réconfort, Sirius devenait jaloux et prenait conscience de sa propre bêtise, Myriam réalisait que quoiqu'il fasse, il resterait toujours _son _Sirius et ils reprenaient les choses où ils les avaient arrêtées. Et puisque la crise était toujours d'une ampleur proportionnelle à l'étape à franchir, il n'était même pas étonnant qu'ils aient eu à se séparer si longtemps pour arriver à se marier… Cette longue bataille, d'ailleurs, ne faisait que commencer.

Sirius commença à ricaner. « Il va être vert de rage quand on va lui dire ! »

« C'est pas une course » lui rappela-t-elle en riant tout autant. Oh, oui, ils allaient faire quelques surpris avec leur annonce… En fait, si on lui avait dit qu'elle allait finir par épouser Sirius au milieu du salon d'un défunt avec pour seule audience une vieille dame persuadée du sacré des traditions sorcières, elle aurait fait interner le messager sans une once d'hésitation.

« Je leur ai dit de venir dans quelques heures, ça nous laisse un peu de temps… » déclara Sirius en haussant un sourcil d'un air suggestif. Il se pencha sur Myriam pour échanger un long baiser avec elle.

« Un peu de temps pour quoi ? » l'ennuya-t-elle en l'attirant au-dessus d'elle.

« Oh, tu sais, j'ai entendu des rumeurs étranges à propos d'obligations quand on était mariés… »

« Oui » soupira-t-elle alors qu'il lui embrassait le cou. « Ca a l'air » Elle se pinça les lèvres pour ne pas gémir quand il arriva à l'oreille « terrible. »

_Il ouvrit à nouveau la boite et en sortit la bague pour la lui donner. _

_« Regarde ce qu'il est gravé à l'intérieur » lui chuchota-t-il doucement. Il n'arrivait pas croire ce qui était en train de se passer. Qu'elle ait crû qu'il avait vraiment songé – ne serait-ce qu'une microscopique seconde - à épouser Calix. Qu'il était en train de lui donner la bague qu'il avait mis des heures à choisir juste pour qu'elle ne le déteste pas complètement. Que tous les beaux discours qu'il avait préparés et répétés pour le jour où il se déclarerait enfin ne serviraient jamais à rien. Que le moment de toutes les explications qu'il s'était promis de lui donner était enfin arrivé. _

_Elle n'était plus en colère à présent, son visage ne reflétait plus une peine si grande qu'elle avait failli broyer Sirius de l'intérieur. Non, elle semblait… interdite. Incrédule, peut-être. Ses yeux parcouraient leurs deux noms entrelacés à l'intérieur de l'anneau, encore et encore, un peu comme si la farce était trop grande pour être vraie. _

_« C'est ce que je voulais te dire, après t'avoir entendu parler à Lily au spectacle des Illusions Magiques » reprit-il, son cœur battant la chamade dans sa poitrine. Il avait cet étrange sentiment que tout son avenir était en train de se décider à cet instant. Que le choix que ferait Myriam quand il aurait fini conditionnerait le reste entier de leurs relations. « Tu as raison, j'ai paniqué. Encore. »_

_Il parvint même à lui arracher un sourire. _

_« Et j'ai commencé à regarder d'autres femmes. Pas parce que tu n'étais pas assez pour moi, pas parce que je t'aimais moins et sûrement pas parce que tu ne pouvais pas me rendre heureux. J'ai juste… la voix de James n'arrêtait pas de raisonner dans ma tête. A chaque fois qu'on était ensemble, que j'étais sur le point de me déclarer, il revenait et ses mots tournaient dans mon crâne et je me suis totalement laissé posséder par eux et- »_

_« Tu es un véritable imbécile. »_

_« Je sais » soupira-t-il avant de froncer les sourcils « Pour quelle partie tu dis ça ? »_

_Elle secoua la tête. « Pour avoir parlé de mariage avec James. James ! D'entre tous tes amis, tu as choisi celui qui n'a jamais été foutu d'avoir une relation sérieuse dans son existence ! Quel genre de conseil tu croyais recevoir ? » Il fut surpris par l'accusation claire qu'il décelait dans sa voix et ressentit le besoin de se défendre. _

_« J'ai choisi mon meilleur ami » répliqua Sirius d'un ton plus froid « qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à ça ? »_

_« Oh, et qu'est-ce que t'a dit ton précieux ami ? Que tu allais faire la pire connerie de ta vie ? Qu'il ne comprenait pas que tu te contentes d'une seule fille alors que des dizaines d'autres auraient été ravies de prendre ma place ? »_

_« Arrête- »_

_« Non, Sirius. Dis-moi, je suis curieuse. Qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu dire ? Il t'a demandé comment tu pouvais être si sûr de toi alors que j'étais la seule fille que tu avais jamais fréquentée ? Ou il t'a carrément dit que tu passerais à côté de ta vie si tu n'allais pas tremper ton biscuit ailleurs ? »_

_« J'ai hésité. Pendant quelques jours ! » répliqua-t-il, se sentant de moins en moins coupable à force de l'entendre utiliser ce ton acerbe. « J'avais bien le droit avant de décider de passer le reste de mes jours avec toi, non ? C'est toi qui m'as plaqué, je te rappelle ! »_

_« Décidé ? » répéta-t-elle « Mais je n'ai jamais demandé que tu m'épouses ! Je savais très bien que tu paniquerais et partirais la queue entre les jambes si je n'osais que mentionner l'éventualité ! Jamais je n'aurais accepté de- »_

_« Tu n'aurais pas accepté ? » l'arrêta-t-il brusquement. De toutes les craintes qu'il avait eues, de toutes les questions qu'il s'était posées, jamais le fait qu'elle dise non ne l'avait effleuré plus d'une seconde. _

_« Bien sûr que non ! » Sirius prit un pas de recul, perdant l'équilibre pendant un instant sous l'effet du choc. « Enfin quoi, tu as vu l'âge qu'on a ? Et même si je voulais passer ma vie avec toi, j'aurais compris que tu n'étais pas sérieux dès le départ ! »_

_« J'étais tout à fait sérieux » assura-t-il._

_« Non, tu ne l'étais pas. C'est pour ça que tu t'es tourné vers James, parce que tu savais qu'il ne te soutiendrait jamais dans cette folie ! Inconsciemment, tu voulais que quelqu'un t'en empêche ! C'est si évident, Sirius. »_

_« J'étais tout à fait sérieux » répéta-t-il, à la fois complètement confus de la réaction qu'elle adoptait et résolu à lui faire entendre raison. _

_Elle souffla. « Laisse tomber. Si tu as ressenti le besoin de me « comparer » avec d'autres femmes pour être sûr que tu choisissais la bonne, c'est que tu ne devais pas être très motivé dès le départ. »_

_« Est-ce que tu vas arrêter de me dire ce que je ressens et ce que je pense pour une fois dans ta vie ! » s'exclama-t-il en haussant le ton. Elle sursauta et releva les yeux sur lui. « Je n'ai jamais été aussi foutument sérieux avec quoique ce soit de toute mon existence ! J'étais sur le point de le faire, le matin où tu as décidé qu'on devait se séparer, j'avais la bague en main ! J'étais sérieux ! Je le suis encore ! »_

_« Tu ne peux pas » murmura-t-elle en secouant la tête, les yeux embués d'émotion. « Tu n'as pas le droit ! »_

_« Je n'ai plus le droit de t'aimer maintenant ? » railla-t-il avec agacement « Je sais que j'ai merdé mais tu veux que je te dise, tu m'as brisé le cœur aussi, Myriam ! »_

_Elle l'observa et laissa un ange passer avant de déclarer en hoquetant, semblant mener une lutte féroce pour ne pas succomber et fondre en larmes : « C'est terminé cette fois. Pour de bon. Je ne peux plus te laisser me- nous faire ça. Il faut qu'on en finisse une fois pour toute. »_

_« Non ! » Il avait crié, un son sorti tout droit du fond de ses entrailles. « Je t'aime. Tu entends ? Et je veux me marier avec toi ! Et passer ma vie avec toi ! Je ne veux plus jamais qu'on soit séparé ! Je refuse, tu entends ? Je ne te laisserai pas faire ! »_

_« C'est toujours la même chose avec toi » répondit-elle en campant sur ses positions, aussi dures soient-elles. « Tu me promets monts et merveilles, puis tu paniques et tu disparais ! C'est la même chose ! Si je te laisse me convaincre, si j'accepte de te croire, tu vas juste trouver une autre porte de sortie dès que possible et piétiner mon cœur une nouvelle fois ! Je ne peux pas- je ne peux plus, Sirius. Il faut que je pense à moi, que je me protège. Je sais qu'une fois rentrés en Angleterre, tu te rétracteras. Je n'ai plus la force de te faire confiance. »_

_« Alors épouse-moi. Maintenant, ici. Laisse-moi te prouver une dernière fois que je n'ai jamais été plus sérieux de toute ma vie, Myra. Accorde-moi une toute dernière chance. Je t'en prie. »_

_Elle écarquilla les yeux. Le regarda, figée sur place. Il pouvait voir à quel point elle doutait de lui, de ce qu'il disait ou pensait ressentir. Il comprenait qu'elle ne veuille plus lui faire confiance mais il pouvait également voir l'hésitation qui la rongeait. Il suffirait d'un détail pour lui faire dire oui – ou la voir renoncer une fois pour toutes. _

_« Dis-moi que tu ne m'aimes pas » murmura-t-il en prenant sa main dans les siennes. « Dis-moi que tu ne veux pas passer ta vie à mes côtés, que toi et moi, on n'est pas fait pour être ensemble. Dis-moi qu'on ne sera pas heureux et je te laisserai tranquille, je te le promets. Mais si tu as encore la force de m'aimer, alors s'il te plait, accepte de devenir ma femme. Laisse-moi prendre le plus grand des engagements et te prouver que tu signifies tout pour moi. Tu es toute ma vie, Myriam Jordan. »_

_Il ne pensait pas avoir jamais senti son cœur battre si fort dans sa poitrine. Le son l'étourdissait et résonnait à ses oreilles si puissamment que quand il la vit ouvrir la bouche et répondre, aucun son ne lui parvint. Il regarda ses lèvres, consterné, ne sachant s'il devait la soulever dans les airs et l'embrasser ou se trouver un coin pour pleurer. Sa respiration se fit plus courte et laborieuse alors qu'elle se mettait à pleurer et secouer la tête et il resta là, figé, incapable d'entendre ou de comprendre ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. _

_« Et bien c'est pas trop tôt les enfants ! » intervint alors la voix d'Arielle en haut des escaliers. Sirius tourna la tête vers elle, se demandant pendant un instant ce que cette vieille dame trop énergique faisait là, et il se retourna vers Myriam, prêt à lui demander de répéter sa réponse, quand il la vit sourire et le regarder avec amour. _

_« Je ne pensais pas m'en servir si rapidement » entendit-il encore Arielle marmonner dans son dos mais il n'y prêta pas attention, ignorant du peu de sens qu'avaient ses mots. Il plongea les yeux dans le regard de Myra, ne pouvant se détacher d'elle ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. L'euphorie commença à l'envahir alors que la réalisation le frappait. Elle avait dit oui. _

_Arielle se rematérialisa à leurs côtés en moins de deux secondes et sortit de la boite en bois qu'elle avait remise à Myriam un peu plus tôt un long cordon rouge. Les runes dorées décorant le bout de tissu reflétèrent la lumière du jour qui perçait à travers la fenêtre du salon et Sirius prit la main de Myra dans la sienne, enlaça leurs doigts sans que leur hôte n'ait à le demander et il ne quitta pas la jeune femme des yeux un seul instant. _

_Arielle prit le cordon et l'enroula autour des poignets de deux jeunes gens. Elle prononça l'incantation d'union et regarda avec émotion le ruban se désintégrer pour former deux belles alliances brillantes aux doigts des jeunes mariés, ces mêmes alliances magiques qu'elle avait portées avec bonheur pendant plus de septante ans avec Louis, et qui avaient disparu le jour de sa mort pour reformer le cordon de mariage destiné à unir à nouveau un autre couple._

_Il lui suffit d'un simple coup d'œil au visage radieux des deux jeunes gens pour savoir que son héritage n'aurait pas pu être mieux préservé. _

Myriam sortit de la chambre avec timidité, sa robe passée par dessus ses épaules avec empressement, et vint se placer à côté de Sirius qui tendait fièrement la main en avant, ravi de l'ahurissement complet que la vision de l'anneau à son doigt provoquait chez ses amis.

« Surprise » répéta-t-elle les mots de son amoureux en se glissant contre lui, prête à affronter à ses côtés la réaction de leur famille d'adoption et toute autre houle que la vie mettrait sur leur chemin.

* * *

**I've made up a hundred reasons I have justified my actions I've done things I'm less than proud of **_(Face to Face, All for Nothing)_

Sullivan se redressa, assis dans son lit, et jeta un coup d'œil à la jeune femme brune qui s'était endormie alors qu'il lui avait demandé de partir plus tôt dans la soirée. Il soupira d'agacement de voir que, jusque dans son lit, on ignorait ses demandes et se leva. Il enfila un peignoir mis à sa disposition par l'hôtel – de tous les pays traversés jusqu'à présent, la Suisse était la seule à s'être montrée si généreuse pour ses frais de logement – et il se dirigea vers la porte-fenêtre qui se découpait dans un des murs de la chambre carrée qu'il occupait.

Ses yeux parcoururent les lumières de la ville moldue qui ne semblait jamais tout à fait dormir et il laissa l'étrange sensation de calme que la nuit provoquait toujours l'envahir. Il aurait volontiers ouvert la fenêtre pour respirer un peu d'air frais mais il n'avait pas vraiment chaud, à moitié déshabillé comme il l'était et pas le courage d'ouvrir sa valise pour récupérer un gilet.

Un frisson plus important que les précédents lui traversa le dos et malgré lui, ses pensées se dirigèrent vers Lily qui avait eu si froid ces derniers temps. Quoiqu'elle ait attrapé l'ayant mise dans cet état, elle le lui avait transmis. Il nota mentalement de passer voir un Médicomage dès son retour en Angleterre, n'ayant pas envie de souffrir du même calvaire qu'avaient été les nuits de sa petite amie ces derniers temps.

Il s'adossa au mur et se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol, les yeux perdus dans le ciel étoilé. L'amer goût de trahison coulait dans sa gorge et il ne pouvait se résoudre à regarder le lit où dormait encore la preuve vivant de ses méfaits. Il ne se recoucherait certainement pas cette nuit, pas avec cette autre femme dans son lit. Il ne pouvait s'expliquer pourquoi mais il aurait l'impression de vraiment tromper Lily s'il faisait une chose pareille. Coucher avec ces femmes était une chose, impersonnelle, rapide et sans conséquence mais dormir en leur compagnie, les étreindre dans son sommeil, se réveiller à leurs côtés, ce serait partager un degré d'intimité qui n'était réservé qu'à une seule personne dans sa vie.

Une personne merveilleuse, incroyable et qu'il ne méritait certainement pas.

Malgré lui, ses yeux se dirigèrent à nouveau vers la silhouette endormie. Pas de doute possible, si Lily venait à apprendre ça, celle-ci ou n'importe laquelle de ses escapades, elle ne le lui pardonnerait jamais. Elle n'essaierait même pas de comprendre, il en était certain. Et que pourrait-il bien lui dire même si elle lui en laissait l'occasion ? Qu'il était désolé ? Que c'était plus fort que lui ? Qu'il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher ?

N'importe quelle excuse qu'il lui donnerait serait aussi minable que son comportement, de toute façon. Elle ne pourrait pas le comprendre et encore moins l'accepter. Elle ne faisait pas partie de ces femmes capable de se voiler la face et de fermer les yeux pour vivre en paix. Non, Lily était entière, d'une rectitude morale que rien ne faisait fléchir, n'hésitant pas à prendre des décisions difficiles et compliquées, la rendant même malheureuse, si c'était ce qu'il convenait de faire. Faire ce qui est juste, ce qui est bien, quelques qu'en soient les conséquences.

Il le savait parce que lui aussi, à une époque, avait été comme ça. Convaincu que le bien et la justice étaient les principes fondateurs d'une vie harmonieuse. Persuadé que toute déviation, toute dépravation, devait être rejetée et combattue. Alors qu'il était préfet-en-chef à Poudlard, il n'avait aucun doute sur la manière dont il vivrait le reste de sa vie. En regardant droit devant lui, posant chacun de ses choix avec soin et réflexion pour toujours pouvoir les assumer et ne jamais les regretter.

Et puis, il ne savait pas très bien ce qu'il s'était passé. Il était employé au Ministère, pour la première fois de sa vie, il vivait seul sans le regard constant de sa mère posé sur le moindre de ses gestes et il goutait à une liberté si vaste qu'il en avait la tête qui tournait. Un soir, il était resté plus tard pour terminer de trier des dossiers de la plus haute importance (du moins, le pensait-il à l'époque…) et une de ses collègues avait tenu à rester en sa compagnie. Sandra lui manquait terriblement, il se sentait seul, il était fatigué et une chose en entraînant une autre, il avait fini par commettre l'irréparable.

Ce n'était pas vraiment une surprise. Il avait toujours lutté contre ce penchant de sa personnalité. Déjà à Poudlard, il avait tendance à flirter avec n'importe quelle jolie fille qui le laissait faire, ce qui rendait sa petite amie immanquablement jalouse. Mais il aimait réellement Sandra et pour ne pas la faire souffrir, s'était juré de toujours être honnête. Quand elle avait dû retourner à Poudlard et que l'heure de la séparation avait sonné, il avait osé lui proposer qu'ils ne restent pas fidèles l'un à l'autre. Pas parce qu'il ne l'aimait plus ou voulait la faire souffrir, mais parce qu'il doutait de sa capacité à tenir ses engagements. Elle avait bien sûr refusé et il avait fini par craquer.

Après cette expérience, il avait vécu dans l'angoisse, guettant chaque jour la lettre de Sandra où elle lui annoncerait qu'elle avait tout découvert et le quittait. Mais aucune lettre n'était arrivée. Elle n'avait aucun moyen de savoir ce qu'il faisait à Londres tandis qu'elle était à l'école alors il s'était permis quelques autres écarts, juste les jours où il ne supportait plus son absence et la distance. Puis elle était revenue pour les vacances et cela ne l'avait pas empêché d'aller retrouver une autre fille pour la nuit.

Il en avait été malade quand il en avait pris conscience. Il n'osait plus croiser son propre reflet dans la glace. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui clochait tant chez lui, pourquoi il ressentait sans cesse cette envie de plaire et de séduire, ce besoin irrépressible de posséder le corps de ces inconnues pour quelques minutes à peine et puis de tourner les talons comme s'il ne les avait jamais rencontrées. Il avait toujours combattu avec hargne ce côté retord de sa personnalité mais depuis qu'il avait goûté au vice, chaque nuit passé seul dans son lit était une véritable torture mentale.

Un jour, Sandra avait découvert l'une de ses coucheries et l'avait quitté sans écouter le moindre de ses mots. Il avait été au plus mal, avait tout tenté pour la récupérer puis quand il avait fini par accepter qu'il l'avait définitivement perdue, il s'était plongé dans le travail à corps perdu et s'était juré que plus jamais il ne commettrait les mêmes erreurs à nouveau. Il avait tenu bon pendant plusieurs mois, refusant toute invitation à la débauche, persuadé que courage et détermination suffiraient à régler tous ses problèmes.

Puis il avait rencontré Sasha. Il était tombé fou amoureux d'elle en quelques heures seulement. Leur histoire avait duré plusieurs mois mais il ne lui avait fallu que quelques semaines pour retomber dans ses vieux travers. Un verre de trop, et il passait la nuit avec la serveuse. Une soirée entre amis, et il couchait avec la strip-teaseuse. Sacha avait tout découvert rapidement, il n'avait fait aucun effort pour s'en cacher tant il était honteux de ne pouvoir mieux se maitriser.

Elle ne l'avait pas quitté. Lui avait expliqué qu'il ne pourrait jamais être heureux dans une relation s'il se rendait malheureux pour faire marcher cette relation. Qu'elle se fichait bien qu'il couche avec une autre femme tant qu'il revenait à elle chaque soir. Et plus il prenait la liberté d'aller voir ailleurs, moins il ressentait le besoin étouffant de le faire. Puis un jour, il avait découvert que la liberté avait un prix car bien évidemment, les principes de vie de Sacha s'appliquaient tant à elle qu'à lui. Quand il avait réalisé qu'elle l'avait trompé également, et à plusieurs reprises, il en était presque devenu fou. Il ne cessait de penser à ces autres hommes ayant le droit de la toucher et de la faire leur. Pour la première fois, il était consumé par les affres de la jalousie et ne pouvait se raisonner. Alors il l'avait quittée sans se retourner.

Sullivan soupira une nouvelle fois et appuya sa tête sur le mur derrière lui. Il s'était juré de ne jamais tromper Lily. Il avait goûté à sa propre médecine avec Sasha et savait que sa jolie rousse, qui était à l'époque si innocente et naïve, pleine de vie et pourtant déjà brisée par celle-ci, ne devrait jamais connaître ce tourment. Sa résolution avait tenu bon pendant plus d'un an. Sa mère était morte alors et Lily avait pris soin de lui sans jamais se plaindre, se montrant aussi attentive et aimante qu'on pouvait l'être. Il avait compris qu'elle était bien plus à ses yeux qu'il ne se l'était imaginé – elle était le genre de fille dont on fait une femme, une épouse, une mère.

Était-ce le fait d'avoir pris conscience qu'il voulait vivre le reste de sa vie avec elle qui l'avait poussé à agir ainsi ? Ou était-ce parce que d'entre toutes les personnes de la Terre, il avait fallu qu'il tombe sur Sandra dans ce supermarché ? Il n'avait pas réfléchi. Avant d'avoir compris, il avait recouché avec son ex-petite amie sans même songer à l'effet que cela aurait sur Lily. Et quelques mois plus tard, il avait à nouveau pêché avec sa collègue, la même qui l'avait initié à la trahison la première fois.

Et il avait fini par comprendre qu'il ne pouvait pas continuer à s'en vouloir éternellement. En y réfléchissant bien, ce n'était pas vraiment de sa faute, non ? Il était fait comme ça, un point c'est tout. Il n'avait jamais rien demandé, lui ! Et plus il tentait de s'en empêcher, plus l'envie se faisait impériale et irrépressible. D'une manière ou d'une autre, qu'il lutte contre ou se laisse aller, il finissait toujours par la tromper. Plus les semaines passaient, plus il aimait Lily et plus il avait conscience qu'il devait faire la paix avec lui-même et accepter sa double nature. Une fois cette étape franchie, plus rien ne l'empêcherait d'être entièrement heureux (à condition de s'assurer qu'elle ne découvre jamais rien).

Sullivan se frotta les yeux et remua les pieds pour lutter conte le froid qui l'engourdissait. L'équilibre qu'il avait réussi à atteindre avec Lily était précaire, un rien aurait suffi à tout détruire, mais il devenait chaque jour meilleur pour couvrir ses traces et limitait ses escapades à un nombre strictement minimum. Leur relation était fondée sur un château de carte sans cesse agité par le vent de ses mensonges mais ça lui convenait.

Seulement, parfois, elle était si facile à convaincre, elle avait tant confiance en lui – une confiance aveugle que jamais ni Sandra, ni Sacha n'avait eue – qu'il finissait par se sentir coupable et sale de lui cacher tout un pan de son existence. Elle avait reconnu en lui son aller-ego, un homme d'une rectitude morale que rien ne faisait flancher, un être rempli de principes et de certitudes, quelqu'un sur qui elle pouvait se reposer quand elle doutait, quelqu'un pour la guider quand elle ne savait plus où aller. Oui, Lily ne pourrait même pas _imaginer_ qu'il la trompait depuis des années.

Et un soir, cela avait été tellement difficile de la voir avaler ses mensonges sans même sourciller qu'il avait été sur le point de tout lui dire. Mais à la place, il s'était entendu lui proposer d'aller dans un club échangiste, vantant les mérites de la mixité et du changement, lui relatant partiellement comment son expérience de relation ouverte avec Sacha avait resserré leurs liens et sûrement un tas d'autres arguments qu'il avait oublié depuis.

Elle avait dit oui. Et leur relation n'avait plus jamais été la même.

Car l'homme droit et vertueux qu'elle pensait avoir rencontré ne lui aurait jamais proposé une telle chose, quelque soient les circonstances. Elle avait ouvert les yeux sur les défauts de celui qu'elle aimait et il n'y avait pas de retour en arrière possible. Il s'était sacrifié pour elle, avait mis tout ce qu'ils avaient construit en danger pour tenter de lui montrer qui il était réellement, dans le fol espoir qu'elle aimerait ce qu'elle verrait et déciderait de l'aimer quand même.

Il n'aurait pas pu plus se fourvoyer. Car son acte imbécile avait eu bien plus de conséquences qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer. Non seulement elle avait perdu sa confiance en lui et l'image idéalisée qu'elle se faisait de lui, mais en plus, elle avait rencontré Potter qui une fois de plus avait usé de son mojo malsain pour trainer une autre pauvre fille dans la boue.

Il avait crû que Lily serait celle qui l'aiderait à se relever et regagner sa dignité, à la place, il avait été celui à la pousser dans le vice. Il avait eu un morceau de diamant brut entre les doigts qui ne demandait qu'à être taillé et rendu meilleur. Au lieu de cela, il l'avait transformé en un bout de charbon que Potter consumerait jusqu'à n'en laisser que des cendres. Et cette seule idée le rendait malade de dégoût.

Un gémissement endormi provenant du lit fit sursauter Sullivan. Il se redressa avec vigueur, y voyant clair pour la première fois depuis des années et, en quelques cris, mit sa visiteuse temporaire à la porte.

Il ne rendrait pas les armes sans se battre. Il devait convaincre Lily qu'ils pouvaient se sortir de cette épreuve ensemble, plus forts que jamais. Il avait tout précipité, seul lui pouvait tout arranger. Il ne laisserait pas Lily – sa si merveilleuse et bienveillante Lily – s'enfoncer dans l'immoralité et la perfidie avec Potter, peu importe ce qui lui en coûterait.

* * *

**Life for you has been less than kind But how we survive is what makes us who we are **_(Rise Against, Survive)_

Lily rentra chez elle, claqua la porte derrière elle et laissa échapper un long et profond soupir. Elle avait l'impression de participer à un marathon sans fin, où chaque kilomètre était parcouru avec de plus en plus de difficulté et ceux à venir paraissant encore bien plus dur. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que ses ABUS seraient aussi compliqués. Chaque jour, alors qu'elle recevait son questionnaire, elle se sentait idiote et stupide, un grand blanc remplissait son esprit et pendant quelques secondes, elle songeait qu'elle devrait juste rentrer chez elle, se cacher sous sa couette et ne plus jamais mettre le nez dehors.

Mais elle reprenait courage, plongeait sa plume dans l'encrier et remplissait des pages entières de parchemins de choses plus ou moins sensées et correctes. Puis venait le tour des examens pratiques et son doute s'intensifiait, l'air sévère des examinateurs lui donnant l'impression qu'elle n'avait rien appris ces dernières années. Mais elle s'appliquait et réussissait, tant bien que mal, à remplir l'objectif. Elle passait toujours la ligne d'arrivée et elle décrocherait son diplôme sans aucun problème, seulement avec des notes médiocres, miroir des examens qu'elle passait à l'arrachée.

En passant dans la salle de bains pour se rafraichir, Lily fut surprise de découvrir dans son reflet une jeune fille aux traits tirés, à la peau terne et dont les yeux étaient soulignés de gros bagages noirs. Elle n'avait pas passé une nuit correcte depuis son retour de l'hôpital, même si à présent, elle n'avait plus froid. Son esprit fonctionnait à mille à l'heure, d'une manière ininterrompue. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ses examens minables, aux tests qu'elle avait le lendemain, au travail monstrueux qui l'attendrait encore en rentrant, à la maladie qui l'avait rongée ces dernières semaines, à James, à Sullivan. Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête et la gardait éveillée jusqu'à des heures tardives de la nuit. Et quand elle finissait par s'enfoncer dans le sommeil, épuisée par son travail mental, les cauchemars n'étaient jamais bien loin.

Lily savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas repousser l'échéance indéfiniment. Elle savait qu'elle devrait prendre une décision, et bientôt. Qu'elle ne pourrait simplement pas regarder Sull revenir après son voyage et prétendre que tout allait bien.

Tout n'allait pas bien. Rien n'irait plus jamais bien.

Si seulement tout cela lui était tombé sur les épaules après les examens. Elle se sentait acculée, au bord du gouffre, chaque jour elle avait des dizaines de sorts à étudier, d'histoires à retenir, de protocoles à enregistrer. Son esprit commençait à flancher sous la pression énorme de ses ABUS et elle ne possédait plus assez d'énergie psychique pour se pencher efficacement sur le problème qui était le sien. Elle faisait tout ce qu'il était humainement possible de faire pour ne pas y penser. Chaque fois que son esprit dérivait sur sa situation privée, elle se forçait à penser à autre chose. Elle savait parfaitement ne pas être en état pour gérer cette crise actuellement.

En fait, à bien y réfléchir, il serait même _dangereux_ qu'elle tente d'y réfléchir sérieusement en ce moment. La dernière fois qu'elle avait essayé, elle avait fini par débarquer chez Sandra et Peter sans même en prendre conscience. Elle s'était vaguement demandé comment elle était arrivée jusque là, et ce qu'elle y faisait. Et depuis lors, elle puisait dans toutes ses réserves pour ne pas penser à ce qui avait été dit ce jour là. Quand elle s'autorisait à y songer ne serait-ce qu'un instant, elle sentait toutes ses défenses craquer et son esprit lentement s'enfoncer dans un gouffre duquel elle n'était pas prête à se sortir.

Trop. C'était tout simplement _trop_. Au-delà de tout ce qu'elle pouvait envisager, sans parler de le comprendre. Cela dépassait tout entendement. Et elle ne savait même pas si le pire était la situation actuelle, de savoir que cette situation n'avait, en fait, rien de très actuel ou si c'était son incommensurable bêtise qui la laissait ainsi sans voix.

Alors pour le moment, elle se contentait de se concentrer sur ses examens pour malgré tout tenter de sauver les meubles et obtenir une note suffisamment passable pour décrocher un job. Dans son malheur, elle avait été chanceuse, d'une certaine façon. Sullivan ne rentrerait que vendredi soir, ce qui correspondait également au dernier jour de ses examens. Rester avec lui dans cet appartement et simultanément étudier ses cours aurait clairement été au-delà de sa capacité à compartimenter les différents aspects de sa vie. Et c'était pourtant cette capacité seule qui lui permettait de ne pas perdre toute raison en ce moment.

Ses yeux tombèrent sur un hibou qui attendait à la fenêtre, une lettre accrochée à la patte. C'était une race d'oiseau qu'elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de voir, plus grand et large que les hiboux anglais, au plumage d'un beige clair tacheté de gris, le genre d'hibou qu'on trouvait plus facilement dans les massifs montagneux. Son ventre se serra en réalisant la seule personne qui aurait pu lui envoyer une lettre avec cet animal étranger. Ce n'est qu'en s'approchant qu'elle aperçut la croix blanche sur le dos du rapace, au milieu d'un étendard rouge. Il n'y avait plus de doutes possibles.

Elle fit rentrer le hibou, lui donna à boire et à manger et le laissa repartir en direction du continent européen. Quand Sullivan avait-il envoyé cette lettre ? Un jour ou deux plus tôt ? Alors qu'il venait seulement d'arriver en Suisse. Lily regarda l'enveloppe qu'elle tenait en main et son poing se serra, chiffonnant le pli sans la moindre retenue. Toute la colère qu'elle avait si bien ignoré ces derniers temps la reprit, plus fort encore maintenant qu'elle avait eu le temps de digérer quelque peu le choc.

Elle qui s'était empêchée de penser à la situation ces derniers temps car elle était persuadée de s'effondrer si elle le faisait découvrit qu'elle s'était complètement fourvoyée. Elle ne voulait plus pleurer, se rouler en boule sous ses couvertures et prier que tout ça ne soit qu'un horrible cauchemar. Quelque part entre sa visite à l'hôpital et aujourd'hui, tous ses doutes l'avaient quittée. Toutes ces journées passées à suffoquer, à avoir mal, à ne pas arriver à bouger sous le poids de ce qu'elle avait découvert avaient finalement laissé place à la rage contre elle-même pour avoir été aussi aveugle et à la haine envers Sullivan pour l'avoir prise pour une idiote.

Sans même s'ennuyer à déplier le parchemin ou lire la lettre, elle la jeta au feu et la regarda se consumer jusqu'à devenir un petit tas de cendres qui disparurent à travers les flammes à l'image de sa relation avec son petit ami. Elle ferma les yeux et inspira profondément, cherchant en elle la réponse à toutes ses questions.

Quand ses paupières se relevèrent, elle ne vit pas son salon, ni la cheminée ou le soleil qui se couchait à l'horizon. C'est sur son passé qu'elle ouvrait les yeux, sur son histoire avec Sullivan. Sur tous les détails qu'elle n'avait pas vus, tous les mensonges ridicules qu'elle avait avalés, toutes les concessions avec elle-même qu'elle avait dû faire pour continuer à profiter du confort chaud et apaisant de cet homme qui n'avait rien à voir avec la représentation magnifiée qu'elle s'était faite de lui. Pour la première fois, elle le vit tel qu'il était réellement et elle se vit, elle, passive, se laissant manipuler par celui en qui elle avait confiance, se laissant aveugler par quelqu'un à qui elle aspirait de ressembler mais qui n'avait fait que mentir et trahir.

Et elle comprit qu'elle était fautive également, Sullivan n'était pas le seul responsable de la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait aujourd'hui. Il l'avait trompée, dans ses mots et dans ses actes, prétendant être quelqu'un qu'il n'était pas mais elle l'avait accepté, elle l'avait laissé faire et n'avait jamais cherché à voir plus loin que ce qu'il lui présentait. Parce que plus que tout, ce que Lily craignait était de se retrouver seule, sans personne pour l'aider ou lui montrer la voie à suivre. Et pour éviter que cela arrive, elle avait donné son entière et aveugle confiance à Sullivan, sans chercher plus loin, car sa présence était rassurante.

Mais c'était fini. C'était sa vie et personne ne la vivrait à sa place. Seule elle avait pu choisir de se voiler la face tout ce temps et ne rien voir de ce qui lui pendait sous le nez. Seule elle aujourd'hui pourrait faire ce qu'il était nécessaire de faire pour reprendre le cours de son existence et vivre de la manière dont elle le choisirait, sans personne derrière elle pour lui dire comment il convenait d'agir ou de penser. Elle était arrivée à un carrefour essentiel et le choix de la route à emprunter était totalement sien.

Lily se sentait remplie d'une énergie nouvelle, d'une envie d'avancer et de faire bouger les choses. Un nouveau chapitre de son existence s'ouvrait aujourd'hui et bien qu'il lui faudrait du temps pour faire le deuil du précédent, elle savait qu'elle ne se trompait pas, qu'aussi dure que soit la route se dessinant devant elle, c'était la seule valant la peine d'être parcourue.

L'électrochoc provoqué par toutes ses dernières découvertes ajouté au malaise dans lequel elle avait vécu depuis que James était revenu dans sa vie avait fini par la réveiller et la sortir du long sommeil dans lequel la perte de ses parents l'avait plongée. Il était temps qu'elle arrête de se raccrocher à son passé, ses médecins, Sullivan ou James pour vivre. Il fallait qu'elle retrouve le courage de vivre pour elle seule et le temps de se reconstruire vraiment si elle voulait un jour être réellement heureuse. Le moment de découvrir qui elle était vraiment était venu.

Forte de ses nouvelles résolutions qui parvenaient presque à transcender l'horreur de sa situation présente en un élément positif la faisant avancer, Lily prit une grande respiration, attrapa son manteau et se précipita en direction de la maison de James, plus sûre d'elle-même qu'elle ne l'avait été au cours des huit dernières années.

Il la fit entrer sans mot dire, son visage reflétant toute sa surprise, frôlant presque l'ébahissement, de la trouver sur le seuil de sa porte. Et elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir d'être étonné, depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, tout ce qu'elle avait fait était fuir et se voiler la face – et pas qu'au sujet de Sull.

Bien sûr, toute à ses beaux plans, elle n'avait pas pris en compte un élément essentiel de la situation qui pourrait clairement jouer en sa défaveur lorsque le moment des explications serait venu : elle était tout simplement incapable de se tenir dans la même pièce que James, seule, sans avoir envie de lui sauter dessus. Alors qu'elle le suivait dans l'entrée, Lily laissa ses yeux glisser le long de la carrure du jeune homme, gravant en mémoire le moindre détail. Tout en lui était un appel au vice, de ses épaules larges auxquelles elle adorait s'accrocher à la coupe de son pantalon qui le mettait avantageusement en valeur; à ses cheveux broussailleux éparpillés sur son crâne; à ses joues brunies par la présence du légère barbe, signe qu'il n'avait pas dû se raser depuis plusieurs jours; à sa chemise légèrement ouverte sur le dessus où Lily rêverait de glisser ses mains pour caresser la peau chaude de son torse et lui arracher le vêtement et-

Avec un sursaut, Lily se reprit en main. Ce n'était pas bon, pas bon du tout. Elle ne pouvait pas se laisser aller de cette manière, être esclave de ses pulsions. Elle voulait – devait – reprendre le contrôle de sa vie et il n'y avait qu'une seule manière de faire ça…

« J'allais t'envoyer une lettre » déclara-t-il en la faisant entrer dans son salon. Il rassembla avec empressement une liasse de parchemins qui étaient étalés sur la table et les déposa sur le côté, en appliquant un sort de camouflage sur le contenu. « Est-ce que … tu vas bien ? »

« A ton avis ? » répliqua-t-elle en se sentant stupidement agacée de ses cachoteries. Elle savait bien que c'était ridicule, elle n'avait pas du tout l'intention de mettre le nez dans ses affaires et ce fichait comme d'une guigne du contenu confidentiel de ses parchemins, mais le fait qu'il ressente le besoin de les dissimuler lui faisait de la peine. L'impression que malgré tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux et le chamboulement que son arrivée dans sa vie avait provoqué, ils n'avaient rien construit, au final. Qu'il ne lui faisait même pas assez confiance pour penser qu'elle ne chercherait pas à l'espionner.

Il soupira et se passa la main dans les cheveux. « Tu devineras jamais, Sirius et Myriam- »

« Je ne suis pas venue ici pour parler de Sirius et Myriam » l'interrompit-elle. Elle inspira profondément avant de se lancer. « Je voulais mettre les choses au clair. Je n'aime pas la façon dont les choses se sont finies entre nous et je me suis dit que je te devais une explication. »

Il fronça les sourcils. « Je n'avais pas compris que tout était fini entre nous, Lily. »

« James… » souffla la jeune femme avec lassitude « ne rends pas les choses plus compliquées qu'elles ne le sont déjà. »

« Tu es venue pour rompre avec moi, Lily ? » demanda-t-il avec un détachement froid, presque ironique. Il ne la quittait pas des yeux, la mettant au défi de répondre à sa question avec franchise.

Elle croisa son regard noisette et, comme à peu près à chaque fois, ressentit l'envie de se presser contre lui et de l'embrasser à en perdre la raison. Mais elle ne pouvait plus se permettre de perdre la raison, à présent.

« Oui »

Le silence tomba dans la pièce, lourd et suffoquant. Lily aurait voulu parler, lui expliquer pourquoi elle faisait ça, pourquoi elle _devait_ le faire, mais à chaque fois qu'elle essayait d'ouvrir la bouche, ses yeux tombaient sur le visage de James et elle perdait toute contenance. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu avec une expression aussi grave et intense. Oh, il était en colère, c'était certain. Et pas un peu. Pendant un moment, elle crut même qu'il allait attraper le premier objet lui passant sous la main et le balancer sur un mur, ou frapper dans quelque chose, ou toute autre démonstration de violence.

Mais il n'en fit rien car, quelque soit la situation, James semblait toujours capable de se montrer maître de lui-même. Il la dévisagea longuement, comme s'il cherchait à tester sa résolution et la force de sa conviction. Par le passé, à chaque fois qu'elle avait voulu mettre un terme à leur liaison, il l'en avait empêchée, parfois en raisonnant, souvent en l'embrassant sauvagement. Peut-être sentait-il que cette fois, c'était différent. Que même troublée par sa présence, elle avait désormais l'esprit assez clair pour refuser de retomber dans les mêmes travers. Peut-être que cette fois-ci, aussi, il n'avait pas envie d'essayer de la garder – ne l'avait-il pas déjà trop fait ?

« Très bien » articula-t-il d'un ton rauque et dur qui paraissait douloureux aux oreilles de Lily. Elle ne pouvait rien lire dans les traits du jeune homme dont le visage figé était moins expressif encore qu'une statue de pierre. « On était d'accord dès le début, ce n'était rien de sérieux, toi et moi. Juste du- »

« Oh arrête avec ces conneries ! » l'arrêta-t-elle brusquement, incertaine de qui était le plus surpris entre lui et elle. Au moins, cessa-t-il de porter ce masque d'indifférence le coupant totalement de Lily. « C'était loin d'être juste du sexe ! Tu peux prétendre tout ce que tu veux pour te protéger, mais on a dépassé ce niveau là il y a bien longtemps ! »

« Si tu le dis » grommela-t-il avec une mauvaise foi évidente.

Lily secoua la tête, à nouveau incroyablement agacée. « Ton cinéma ne marche pas avec moi. Tu as peut-être été un séducteur qui n'en avait rien à faire des gens autour de lui par le passé mais tu n'es plus comme ça, James. Tu te soucies des personnes qui t'entourent, y compris les femmes ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé avec Annabelle, mais je sais que tu t'es presque rendu malade parce que tu l'avais trompée ! Et tu as toujours été là pour moi, à chaque fois que j'en ai eu besoin, même quand ce n'était pas ton rôle ! Ca ne te tuera pas de montrer que tu as des sentiments. »

« Oh, joie. Et à qui devrais-je dévouer ces sentiments, hein ? Toi ? Toi qui as un copain ? Toi qui déboules ici à chaque fois que ça t'arrange ? Toi qui as si peu de fierté que tu vas retourner ramper aux pieds d'un gars qui te traite comme de la merde ? »

« Tais-toi ! Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ! » réagit instinctivement Lily. Comment pouvait-il croire que …

« Ne t'avise pas de me dire de me taire dans ma propre maison ! » continua de crier James. Chacun de ses gestes et chacun de ses mots dressaient un mur entre eux, une véritable palissade qui n'avait jamais semblée aussi infranchissable qu'en cet instant.

« Tu veux que je te dise, Lily ? J'en ai marre de jouer à ce jeu malsain avec toi. Marre de t'entendre dire quelque chose et te voir faire le contraire ! Assez que tu te prétendes toute fière et indépendante une minute et que tu sois complètement soumise à ce détritus qui te sert de mec la seconde d'après ! Tu veux que je te dise ? Vous allez parfaitement ensemble ! »

« James… » murmura Lily, la gorge serrée. Elle savait que ce serait dur mais elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que ce serait à ce point. Pensait-il toutes ces choses ? Était-ce là tout ce qu'il pensait d'elle ?

« Tu ferais mieux de partir » lâcha-t-il finalement en lui tournant le dos. « Je n'ai plus rien à te dire. »

« Mais écoute au moins ce que- »

« Pas la peine » la coupa-t-il « je pense que la situation est très claire comme ça. »

« Mais tu ne sais même pas que- »

« Au revoir, Lily » déclara-t-il en reprenant ses parchemins avant de disparaitre à travers la porte de la cuisine qu'il claqua derrière lui.

Lily resta figée au milieu de la pièce, les bras ballants, les joues sillonnées de larmes. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que tout allait se terminer comme ça, aussi stupidement, sur un aussi gros malentendu. Pourquoi devait-il toujours se conduire de cette manière ? D'où lui venait ce besoin absolu de toujours avoir le dernier mot, de toujours posséder le contrôle total sur leur relation ? Ne pouvait-il pas agir comme une personne normale et admettre que leur liaison avait été bien plus que ce qu'il prétendait ? Pourquoi était-ce donc si important pour lui de se montrer distant, un homme au froid au cœur de pierre que rien n'ébranle ? S'était-elle complètement trompée de croire qu'il y avait plus entre eux ? Avait-il réellement eu le moindre sentiment pour elle ?

Les yeux de Lily se perdirent sur la porte de la cuisine qui continuait lentement de se refermer devant elle. Un bruit sourd raisonna de l'autre côté de celle-ci et c'est alors qu'elle réalisa.

James n'était ni froid, ni distant, ni ironique. Il était blessé.  
Et c'était loin d'être la première fois qu'il se réfugiait derrière cette apparente insensibilité pour le lui cacher. Elle l'avait su tout du long mais comme pour le reste, avait préféré l'ignorer. C'était tellement plus commode ainsi.

Elle prit conscience qu'elle ne pouvait pas le laisser quitter sa vie de cette manière absurde, il _devait_ comprendre pourquoi elle faisait ça, savoir qu'elle n'allait pas juste tourner les talons, retourner auprès de Sullivan et ne plus jamais avoir une pensée pour ce type qui prétendait s'appeler Jack et qui avait été son amant pendant quelque temps; il fallait qu'il sache à quel point il avait changé sa vie et lui avait permis de découvrir ce qu'elle voulait vraiment. Elle ne voulait pas le voir sortir de sa vie et certainement pas de cette manière.

Elle se précipita sur la porte de la cuisine qu'elle ouvrit à la volée, la bouche déjà ouverte, prête à lui révéler tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Elle ne rencontra qu'une pièce vide, déserté de toute vie. La boule dans sa gorge s'amplifia et Lily se laissa consumer par ses pleurs alors qu'elle saisissait la mesure de la situation.

James était réellement parti cette fois.


	14. Où Lily décide d'avancer

Bonjour à tous. Après tout ce temps, voici enfin la suite ! Je suis presque sûre que je n'avais répondu à aucune review à l'époque et ça semble un peu dénué de sens à présent mais je voulais quand même vous dire merci à tous. Vos commentaires sont toujours une grande source d'encouragement et d'inspiration quand l'envie me prend de tout abandonner.

Alors, ne me demandez pas d'où vient ce passage sur Peter. Je décline toute responsabilité. Tout le monde a eu droit à sa part de drame dans cette histoire et c'est son tour. Ce chapitre est beaucoup plus long que les autres et normalement, il y avait encore une de plus sur Lily (lisez la fin, vous comprendrez immédiatement laquelle) sauf qu'elle s'intégrera beaucoup mieux dans le suivant vu la forme dans laquelle je vais la faire. Je pense que ce chapitre viendra en septembre, dès que j'aurai passé ce qui me reste d'examens et ma défense.

Pour les curieux : Boyfriend 7 est quasi-fini. Je dirais pour milieu/fin de semaine prochaine.

Dans les chapitres précédents :

- Lily n'est pas revenue à Poudlard en 3e après la mort de ses parents, a rencontré Sullivan à 17 ans, trois ans se sont écoulés, est tombée sur James dans un club échangiste et a commencé une aventure avec lui et au bout de quelques semaines, a découvert qu'elle avait une maladie sexuellement transmissible, ils se sont quittés sur ça.

- Sirius et Myriam qui sortaient ensemble depuis leurs 16 ans se sont séparés alors que Sirius était sur le point de la demander en mariage, Sirius s'est mis à sortir avec plein de filles, Myriam s'est plongée dans le boulot, Sirius a mis une fille enceinte sauf qu'elle a disparu depuis qu'il lui a demandé un test de paternité et le parrain de Myriam est mort : Sirius l'a accompagné aux States pour l'enterrement et ils s'y sont réconciliés et mariés sur un coup de tête.

- Remus s'est fait plaquée en plein milieu de la boulangerie dans laquelle il travaillait par sa petite amie Agnès qui en profita pour révéler à tout le monde sa nature de loup-garou. Quelques semaines plus tard, il retombe sur Michèle, une fille superbe et un peu garce, avec qui il commence à sortir immédiatement et qui vient de lui annoncer qu'elle en fait née garçon.

- Peter a rencontré Sandra quand il a commencé ses Abus de magie et ils ont commencé à sortir ensemble. Sandra est extrêmement jalouse et s'est aliéné la plupart des amis de Peter en faisant de lui quelqu'un de trop "adulte". Elle est extrêmement jalouse et s'est récemment retrouvée confrontée à une Lily en pleine détresse à qui elle a avoué que Sullivan l'avait trompée au moins une fois avec Sandra, et sûrement plusieurs fois, faisant ouvrir les yeux à Lily sur la vérité concernant son petit ami.

Voilà. Je pense que ça résume le gros de l'histoire et là où nous en sommes. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. (Oh, tant que j'y suis, Hard Fi et AFI sont des groupes que j'ai découvert cette année et que je conseille fortement !)

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

**Rencontre Sous X**

**Chapitre 11**

**Où Lily décide d'avancer**

** Can we go back to those days - When everything was simple then ? And nothing could ever change Can we go back to those days - We didn't have a care at all** _(Pennywise, Yesterdays)_

Peter cligna des yeux. Il pressa ses paupières l'un contre l'autre puis les rouvrit. Mais la scène n'avait toujours pas changé. Il n'était pas en train de rêver.

Sirius et Myriam s'étaient mariés.

Le choc fut si grand qu'il recula jusqu'à buter sur le canapé et tomber assis dans celui-ci. Son regard était toujours braqué sur le nouveau-couple-anciennement-séparé-à présent-marié; Sirius semblait se repaitre des mines choquées de ses amis, la main toujours tendue en avant pour prouver ses dires. Myra se tenait un peu en recul, les mains posées sur l'épaule de son petit a- non, son mari.

Peter sentit un vertige le saisir à la pensée de Sirius – _Sirius ! _– s'étant marié durant le week-end. C'était tout bonnement ridicule. Sans doute la blague de plus mauvais goût qu'il avait eu l'idée de leur faire. Ils étaient bien trop jeunes pour se marier. Le mariage, c'était un truc d'adultes, de _vieux_. Il avait beau être heureux dans sa relation avec Sandra et vivre une vie de couple heureuse – la plupart du temps – jamais il ne lui serait venu à l'idée de … de … Une sueur froide lui parcourut le dos à la simple évocation de la chose.

Et Sirius, le gars qui pas plus tard que quelques semaines avant prônait les vertus du célibat et de la polygamie, s'était engagé à passer le reste de son existence avec Myriam ? Ils n'étaient même plus ensemble depuis des mois !

Mais, à bien les regarder tous les deux, avec leurs mines radieuses et leurs yeux brillants, il comprit au moins une chose : Sirius et Myra étaient heureux, et pour les avoir vus tout deux si misérables ces derniers temps, Peter ne pouvait être que convaincu que ce mariage était une bonne chose. Pour le moment, du moins.

James eut une réaction toute différente. Peter eut du mal à suivre ce qu'il se passa exactement : est-ce que James s'était jeté sur Sirius sans prévenir ou avait-il crié d'abord ? Ou était-ce Sirius qui avait crié en voyant James lui foncer dessus ? Qui avait sorti sa baguette en premier et pourquoi étaient-elles toutes deux à terre à présent ? Peter cligna des yeux et regarda Myriam qui observait également les deux garçons – mais elle ne faisait pas un geste pour intervenir, aussi Peter se calqua-t-il sur cette attitude. Il n'avait jamais essayé d'interférer dans le trio malsain des amis-amants que formaient James, Sirius et Myriam, et ce n'était certainement pas aujourd'hui qu'il allait commencer.

James avait attrapé son meilleur ami par le col de sa robe et le maintenait plaqué au mur; il murmurait des choses, d'un ton trop rapide et camouflé pour que Peter les comprenne mais Sirius, lui, ne semblait avoir aucun mal à les saisir car son expression se faisait de plus en plus intense et nuageuse. Il ne se débattait pas et paraissait juste attendre que l'orage passe avant de prendre la parole. Finalement, quand James arrêta enfin de marmonner ses remontrances – car elles ne pouvaient être que cela – Sirius attrapa son ami par le poignet et se dégagea de la prise d'un geste sec. Il s'éloigna de trois pas et lissa l'étole de sa robe avant de se tourner vers ses amis et de prendre la parole.

« Je suis parfaitement conscient de ce que j'ai fait, » assura-t-il tout simplement en posant les yeux sur James, puis sur Myra. Il sourit. « J'ai promis de toujours aimer la plus merveilleuse des femmes sur Terre. »

« Oh, conneries ! » s'exclama James avec humeur. « Tu n'as aucune considération pour le mariage ! Tu me l'as dit toi-même, la dernière fois, à quel point ça te faisait flipper – que tu ne voulais pas finir comme tes parents, que l'idée même de passer sa vie avec une seule personne était stupide et que tu n'étais pas prêt pour – comment tu as dit ? Ah, oui, ces bigoteries inventées par les bonnes femmes pour castrer les hommes et les rendre misérables. »

Myriam leva les yeux au ciel en soufflant. « Typique… » lâcha-t-elle, mais un seul coup d'œil au sourire amusé de ses lèvres indiquait qu'elle ne le prenait pas personnellement. Sirius avait toujours tendance à en faire des tonnes pour assurer son point de vue, principalement quand il tentait de se convaincre lui-même.

« C'est pas des conneries, » se défendit Sirius en faisant montre d'un zen à toute épreuve malgré l'agressivité de son ami. « Je suis sûr de moi – _on_ est sûr de nous. »

« Vous aviez rompu ! »

« Problème de communication, » éluda le jeune homme d'un geste vague de la main.

« Tu sautais sur tout ce qui passait – c'est bien la preuve que tu n'étais pas fait pour ce… ce genre de relation sérieuse ! »

« J'ai momentanément perdu l'esprit, » répliqua Sirius, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

« Je dirais plutôt qu'il a momentanément pensé être plus heureux en agissant un peu plus comme toi, » intervint Myriam en pointant James du doigt, « et un peu moins comme lui. C'est un problème récurrent chez lui, tu ne trouves pas ? »

« Oh, et ne joue pas à l'innocente, toi ! » reprit James en direction de la jeune femme. « A quoi tu pensais bon sang ? Je croyais que tu étais plus intelligente que ça, Myriam ! Tu n'étais pas supposée ne plus jamais être capable de lui faire confiance ? »

« On travaille encore là-dessus. »

« Non mais… » James regarda autour de lui, à la recherche d'un peu de soutien. « Mais est-ce que vous avez _tous_ perdu la tête ou quoi ? Vous vous êtes _mariés_ ! Ne me dites pas que je suis le seul à voir que vous allez dans le mur ! »

« Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'on a prémédité, » s'exclama Sirius d'une voix où l'agacement commençait à poindre.

« Exactement ! » souligna James. « Si vous aviez pensé une seule seconde que c'était une bonne idée ou que vous auriez encore eu une chance de le faire _après_ y avoir réfléchi plus d'une minute, vous n'auriez pas eu besoin de le faire en secret de l'autre côté du globe et sans vos potes autour de vous ! »

« Oh, donc tout ça parce que tu n'étais pas de la partie, alors ? » répliqua Sirius en retrouvant de sa verve. « Tu veux savoir, Cornedrue, ça n'a rien à voir avec toi ! C'est à propos de Myra, et moi. Et tu n'as pas la place dans ce tableau, comme tu as si souvent tendance à l'oublier ! »

James eut l'air ahuri. Et blessé. Peter pensa vaguement que s'il avait eu un frère – et Sirius et James étaient plus proches que des frères, à bien des niveaux – et que celui-ci s'était marié dans son dos, sans même le prévenir, il n'aurait pas été très heureux. Evidemment, James ne laissa le temps à personne de voir sa peine.

« Tu… Tu crois quoi ? T'as vraiment perdu la tête mec si tu penses que je suis jaloux ou – »

« Tu es jaloux, » comprit brusquement Myriam en écarquillant les yeux.

« Quoi ? Non ! »

« C'est si évident, » souffla-t-elle. Sirius fronça les sourcils et la regarda, incertain. Il n'y croyait pas vraiment, même s'il avait lancé l'idée. Il se concentra à nouveau sur James qui semblait aussi perdu que lui-même.

« Myriam, » intervint Sirius, « je ne pense pas que- »

« Et à propos de cette fille ? » intervint Peter juste à ce moment. Il ne savait pas s'il avait bien fait ou pas – James jaloux ne ferait que rendre les choses plus compliquées encore, et elles l'étaient bien assez. Et puis, il n'était pas convaincu par l'hypothèse – James furieux d'avoir perdu ses deux meilleurs amis au profit l'un de l'autre, certainement; peut-être était-il même jaloux, oui, du fait que Sirius qui avait eu une vie de famille si lamentable ait formé la sienne plus vite que lui, James Potter, l'enfant chéri, qui à seize ans sortait avec toutes les filles pas parce qu'il _pouvait_, comme il le disait sans cesse, mais parce que quelque part dans son esprit tourmenté, il était convaincu de ne pas avoir le temps plus tard – car sûrement s'imaginait-il déjà marié et avec enfants à vingt ans, tout comme son père avant lui; et oui, d'une certaine manière, il enrageait que Sirius, l'enfant perdu, ait trouvé chaussure à son pied en premier.

La jalousie mal placée était une des spécialités de James, après tout. Peter l'avait bien compris le jour où James avait déclaré, l'air de rien (et après avoir bu son propre poids d'un alcool frelaté qui les avait presque tous rendu aveugles), que Peter avait 'de la chance d'être le Maraudeur le plus moche, le moins doué et, somme toute, un vrai boulet, parce qu'au moins, il était sûr que les filles s'intéressaient à lui pour lui et pas pour de l'argent qu'il n'avait pas ou parce qu'il ferait chic à leur bras'. Peter avait été si choqué (et tellement ivre) qu'il n'avait même pas réussi à être vexé.

James avait fini la soirée à pleurer sur son épaule qu'il n'était jamais tombé amoureux et qu'il avait un cœur de pierre et que sûrement aucune femme ne l'aimerait jamais pour qui il était vraiment et que même si Sandra était une peste et responsable de sa rupture avec Anna, il était jaloux de Peter et aurait voulu être capable lui aussi de faire des choses stupides et se couvrir de ridicule parce qu'il était amoureux d'une fille à Poudlard (ainsi que tout un autre paquet de choses que Peter s'était forcé d'oublier et dont ils n'avaient jamais reparlé). Ce détail avait aussi aidé Peter à ne pas prendre ombre des choses dures (et malheureusement souvent vraies) que James avait lâchées ce soir-là.

Il s'était également dit que c'était une bonne chose que James ne soit jamais tombé amoureux s'il se mettait dans cet état pour une rupture qu'il voyait venir depuis des semaines.

« Quelle fille ? » s'exclama Sirius en se tournant vers lui. Peter pouvait voir à ses yeux qu'il savait exactement de _quelle_ fille il parlait et le mettait au défi de préciser. Peter jugea qu'il ferait mieux de la fermer, et s'y tint. Pas que Sirius lui faisait peur et tout mais il ferait mieux de ne pas se le mettre à dos… Des fois qu'il se mettrait à avoir les crocs et que seul un rat lui passait sous la dent…

« Celle que t'a mise enceinte, » répliqua Remus à sa place. Il ricana moqueusement. « Tu sais, Patmol, en général, c'est la fille en cloque qu'on épouse, pas une autre… »

« L'enfant n'était pas de lui, » répliqua Myriam d'un ton âpre.

James fronça les sourcils. « Je savais pas que tu avais reçu les résultats du test de paternité, » s'étonna-t-il sans se départir de son air renfrogné.

« Bah, tu sais ce qu'on dit, » marmonna Sirius en haussant les épaules. « Pas de nouvelle, bonne nouvelle. »

Peter, James et Remus échangèrent un coup d'œil, sachant d'avance que l'explosion n'allait pas tarder. Et en effet…

« Tu n'as pas encore eu les résultats ? » s'écria Myriam en se tournant vers Sirius, toute entière tremblante d'accusation.

Sirius eut un pas de recul. « J'ai jamais dit que je les avais eus ! » Une éternité sembla s'écouler et s'engluer lentement dans le couple. Tout le monde comprenait le propos implicite : _tu pourrais toujours l'être, alors_, mais personne ne se risqua à le paraphraser. « Myra… » tenta-t-il en avançant un pas vers elle. Elle recula prestement. « Enfin, elle s'est enfuie comme une voleuse dès le mot _test_ prononcé, et ça fait plus de deux semaines ! »

« Si ça se trouve, il faut plus de quinze jours pour avoir les résultats, » marmonna Peter. Quand tout le monde le regarda, certains furieux, d'autres justes incapables d'en croire leurs oreilles, il se demanda vaguement pourquoi il tenait tant à jouer les missions suicides ce matin… Peut-être que si un de ses amis lui faisait la peau avant le lendemain, il n'aurait pas à aller chercher ses résultats et savoir s'il avait effectivement raté le diplôme pour lequel il avait travaillé d'arrachepied ces trois dernières années, comme il le pressentait …

« Ca prend quelques heures, » réfuta Myriam avec un soupir.

James fronça les sourcils. « Et tu sais ça parce que ? »

« Juriste-assistante, » rappela la jeune femme en se pointant elle-même du doigt. « Tu n'imagines pas le nombre de bâtards qui voudraient récupérer une part de l'héritage familial depuis que les nouvelles lois sont passées… »

Le silence tomba dans la pièce. Sirius semblait perturbé de la réaction virulente de James, qui lui-même donnait l'impression de s'en vouloir d'avoir réagi avec tant de virulence mais n'arrivait visiblement toujours pas à comprendre ce qu'il leur était passé par la tête de faire un truc pareil; Myriam était perdue dans ses pensées, tournant l'anneau doré autour de son doigt avec une moue songeuse, posant de temps en temps un regard interrogateur sur le dos de Sirius, comme s'il détenait les réponses à ses questions; Remus paraissait tout aussi échevelé qu'à son arrivée, moins hagard peut-être, et l'expression d'intense réflexion sur ses traits indiquait qu'il tentait de retourner son propre problème dans sa tête, peu intéressé par le subit changement de statut civil de ses amis.

Peter soupira. Et dire que pas plus tôt que six mois avant, la seule question animant les Maraudeurs était de savoir s'ils passeraient la soirée dans un bar ou chez James, avec leurs copines ou entre mecs.

L'étrange impression qu'il se détachait de son adolescence et entrait dans le monde des adultes de plein pied – ce monde remplit d'engagement, de problèmes, de _responsabilités_ – frappa Peter en pleine tête et pendant un instant, il en eut du mal à respirer. Il ne voulait, il n'était pas prêt pour tout ça; les mariages, les enfants, les serments, le travail, les hypothèques, les problèmes d'héritage, les cheveux blancs et la vieillesse.

Il voulait continuer comme aujourd'hui, rester jeune – ne devoir se préoccuper de rien d'autre que payer son loyer à l'heure, être un étudiant zélé capable de sortir toute la nuit et aller en cours le lendemain matin, déconner avec ses potes autour d'une bierraubeure, comme si le monde pouvait s'écrouler autour d'eux et que rien ne changerait pour autant…

Son regard se posa à nouveau autour de lui. Sur Sirius et Myra, mariés. Sur Remus dont le visage se creusait chaque jour un peu plus. Sur James qui venait de passer chef de son service et s'entraînait pour reprendre les rênes de l'entreprise de son père. Sur lui et Sandra, qui aimait tant son côté sérieux et posé, et exécrait ses amis qui faisaient, disait-elle, ressortir le pire hors de lui.

Suffoquant à moitié, Peter se leva et tituba hors de la pièce, soufflant quelques borborygmes incompréhensibles sur le besoin d'aller prendre l'air. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose de stupide, d'imprudent et de totalement immature. Et il avait besoin de le faire tout de suite.

Ses pas le menèrent presque malgré lui au _Stud,_ le bistrot préféré des étudiants en Abus. L'endroit était en permanence à moitié plein, au milieu de la journée par ceux entre deux cours venus passer le temps entre amis autour d'une bieraubeurre et ceux qui, fatigués, harassés ou juste pas d'humeur, séchaient leurs cours pour venir boire un coup et s'amuser quelques heures. Dès que la soirée tombait, les tables rondes et les tabourets du bar se remplissaient, rires et discussions s'élevaient de partout, l'air se remplissait de fumée, la musique raisonnait et faisait trembler les murs et la fête se poursuivait souvent jusqu'au milieu de la nuit, au petit matin pour les plus assidus qui quittait le café quand leurs premiers cours étaient sur le point de commencer.

Le va-et-vient était constant. On ne savait jamais qui on allait trouver quand on en passait les portes. La seule assurance était que parmi toutes les têtes inconnues en perpétuel renouvèlement, on trouverait toujours un regard amical et une vieille ou nouvelle connaissance avec qui partager un verre.

Aujourd'hui n'était pas très différent, si ce n'était que l'endroit était rempli à craquer et vibrait sous l'allégresse générale entourant toujours les célébrations de fin d'année. Peter traversa la foule avec difficulté, devant pousser, s'excuser, crier et se glisser dans des espaces où il lui aurait été bien utile de pouvoir se transformer en rat (si ça ne risquait pas de l'envoyer directement à Azkaban), avant de finalement arriver au bar où les cinq barmans (dont trois nouveaux venus donner un coup de main pour le rush de la fin juin) s'afféraient sans cesse, servant bieraubeurre par tonnelets, boissons colorées et acidulées à la cruche et hydromel épicé directement à la bouteille, distribuant dragées surprises et Fizwizbiz et ballongommes à tour de main à de jeunes adultes bien trop contents de retomber en enfance le temps d'une après-midi (plus vraisemblablement, curieux de découvrir les effets secondaires inattendus et étonnants de ces sucreries mélangées à divers alcools).

Il était presque arrivé à alpaguer l'un des barmans – au bout de sa cinquième tentative et d'un début de campe dans le bras – quand quelqu'un s'affala contre son dos. Il sentit un souffle frais dans son cou, une odeur mentholée lui monter au nez, une poitrine généreuse s'écraser contre ses omoplates et deux mains fines et froides se poser sur ses bras.

« Tu me paies un verre ? » cria la voix à son oreille.

Peter se retourna. Ouvrit la bouche. Cligna des yeux. Ferma la bouche. Fut vaguement tenté de se pincer mais s'abstint. Devant lui, plus rayonnante, plus brillante, plus souriante qu'il ne l'avait jamais vue se tenait Marlène et bon sang, ces trois dernières années lui avait vraiment fait justice.

« Peter ! Je savais que j'avais bien vu ! » s'exclama-t-elle en riant joyeusement. Ou du moins, il songea que c'était ce qu'elle avait dit à la manière dont ses lèvres avaient bougé dans l'assourdissante musique. Il cligna encore quelques fois des yeux et sans se départir de son sourire contagieux, Marlène se pointa du pouce. « Marlène. Marlène McKinnon, » lui rappela-t-il inutilement. Comme il ne réagissait toujours pas, elle continua : « Poudlard ? Ton premier baiser ! »

Peter sentit ses oreilles rougir. Comment pensait-elle qu'il avait pu oublier ça ? Ils étaient en fin de deuxième année et James n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de proposer de jouer à la « bouteille » après que Lily ait eu la lumineuse idée de lui en expliquer les règles quand il lui avait demandé si elle avait déjà embrassé un garçon. A défaut de trouver une bouteille vide quand toutes leurs boissons étaient servies en cruche par les Elfes de maison, ils avaient décidé de jouer à la « baguette » et, après que deux élèves se soient retrouvés à l'infirmerie (visiblement, les baguettes n'aimaient pas vraiment être prises pour des toupies), le jeu était devenu le « Concombre » parce qu'une fille de sixième en avait justement demandé un aux Elfes pour un truc en rapport avec son maquillage (les garçons avaient jugé qu'il valait mieux ne pas poser de questions et avaient pris possession du pauvre légume, le sauvant de son funeste destin).

Le concombre avait donc parlé et Peter était supposé embrasser Gwen – qui avait grimacé d'une façon tellement éloquente que tout le monde avait éclaté de rire et Peter s'était préparé à subir une superbe humiliation qui briserait sa confiance en lui et ses chances de se trouver une copine avant la fin de sa scolarité, quand Marlène avait mis un coup de coude plutôt violent à son amie et l'avait poussée pour prendre sa place. Elle avait éclaté de rire puis s'était exclamée : « Hé, regardez, c'est moi qui ai gagné le gros lot ! » et s'était pratiquement jetée par-dessus la table pour embrasser Peter qui était tombé en arrière en la réceptionnant et avait été envahi par mille et une sensations ce faisant. La douceur de sa peau. Son parfum fruité. Son poids léger (en comparaison de Sirius qui adorait venir s'asseoir sur lui quand il était couché dans son lit). Ses cheveux qui lui chatouillaient le cou. Ses lèvres froides et fraiches et humides sur les siennes, son nez qui poussait le sien, ses dents qui ne semblaient pas savoir quoi faire et encore une multitude de choses qui l'avait fait tomber raide-dingue amoureux d'elle en un instant.

Il lui avait fallu trois années supplémentaires pour oser se déclarer. James – cet imbécile – lui avait conseillé de lui chanter la sérénade en public. Sirius – ce crétin – lui avait dit de l'ignorer et faire comme si elle n'existait plus après trois ans à répondre à ses moindres demandes et se comporter comme son esclave personnel ravi de se faire utiliser et même parfois maltraiter. Remus – cette andouille – avait simplement déclaré : « Marlène sait parfaitement ce que tu ressens et te manipule depuis tout ce temps. Compte pas sur moi pour t'aider quand elle t'aura brisé le cœur ».

(Remus était celui qui l'avait le plus aidé après qu'elle lui ait brisé le cœur quand il avait fini par opter pour une espèce de déclaration d'amour-poème fredonné et que sa réponse avait été de le trainer dans un placard, le dépuceler puis s'excuser d'un "Je sais bien que tu m'aimes, Peter et je voulais te donner quelque chose pour que tu te souviennes toujours de moi. Mais mon truc, c'est les mauvais garçons. J'ai déjà un copain secret en plus. Ou deux. Non, je crois que c'est juste un en ce moment. Je suis désolée, je suis pas une fille pour toi. Mais t'es vraiment un chouette gars, on reste amis ?" avant de l'embrasser sur la joue et le laisser là, complètement interloqué, le pantalon encore sur les genoux.)

Oui, il se souvenait de Marlène.

Et elle était encore plus belle que par le passé.

* * *

**Watch me lose the game that I made up I wanted all, all I could take, I wanted everything my way, But then that girl turned round and broke my heart** _(Hard Fi, Watch me fall apart)_

James regarda Peter sortir en bafouillant, le visage complètement paniqué par il ne savait quel cheminement de pensée. Il se demandait parfois comme Peter ne pétait pas les plombs – tout dans son existence était si droit, si rangé à présent, dénué de toute facétie, comme s'il avait accepté d'ores et déjà que la vie n'était qu'un long fleuve tranquille incroyablement emmerdant où jamais rien ne se passe. Il ne comprenait pas l'empressement de Peter – et à fortiori de Sandra qui le taraudait avec ça jour et nuit – à devenir un adulte mortellement sérieux que plus rien n'égaille.

Il soupira et se retourna vers Sirius à qui il tendit la main de manière solennelle. « Je suppose que les félicitations sont de rigueur, » souffla-t-il en taisant la sensation douloureuse qui lui enserrait le torse. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne voulait pas que ses amis se marient et soient heureux. C'était ce qu'il voulait le plus au monde. Il n'avait jamais imaginé que Sirius et Myriam pourraient finir leurs vies autrement qu'ensembles, mariés et heureux.

Mais tout était si soudain et inattendu ! James ne savait même pas qu'ils avaient recommencé à se parler. Sirius venait de passer à deux doigts d'être père. Myriam était vraiment, profondément, _brisée_ par tout ce qu'il lui avait fait dernièrement et – et James ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir trahi d'avoir été tenu à l'écart de cette façon.

« Je pense toujours que c'était une connerie mais on ne peut plus rien y faire, hein ? » termina-t-il, parce que Sirius était comme un frère et Myriam était comme une sœur et quel autre choix avait-il de toute façon ?

« Merci James, cette… chaude déclaration d'amitié me va droit au cœur, » railla son ami en lui donnant une accolade. « Tout se passera bien, » lui promit Sirius à l'oreille en se reculant et James lui sourit. Il n'y croyait pas mais Sirius et Myriam étaient ses amis et même s'il était convaincu que ce qu'ils venaient de faire était une erreur gigantesque, il ne leur tournerait pas le dos.

Il s'approcha de Myriam et la prit dans ses bras à son tour. « Tu es sûre que c'est ce que tu veux ? » chuchota-t-il en regardant la jeune fille dans les yeux.

« Ca ne s'est pas passé de la manière que j'aurais voulu mais… » Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, comme incertaine de ses propres mots. « On va faire tout ce qu'on peut pour que ça marche. C'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu, James. »

« Je serai toujours là pour vous deux, tu sais, » termina-t-il en l'embrassant sur la joue. Il se recula et presque immédiatement, Sirius vint passer son bras autour des épaules de Myriam. « Bon, » soupira James, « je suppose que j'ai plus droit de t'embrasser maintenant qu'il t'a passé la bague au doigt ? »

James ne put s'empêcher de ricaner en voyant Sirius passer par trois teintes de vert distinctes. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment – ou plutôt, oui, il comprenait bien que Sirius déteste l'idée que James et Myra s'embrassent de temps en temps mais au bout de toutes ces années, il aurait dû s'y habituer, non ? Ce n'était jamais rien d'autre qu'une marque d'amitié dont les limites étaient brouillées par l'alcool (et généralement une mésentente conjugale).

« Cornedrue, tu tiens vraiment à – » intervint Remus, toujours médiateur.

« Tu vois, » continua James en pointant Myriam du doigt, « si j'avais été là, je serais venu te voir en douce avant la cérémonie, t'aurais rappelé à quel point je suis meilleur que ce sac à puces et – »

Sirius en était passé aux tons de rouge.

« Tu vas nous faire payer longtemps de ne pas t'avoir invité ? » le coupa Myriam en haussant un sourcil.

James sourit d'un air carnassier. « Je ne fais que commencer… »

Sur ce, il ramassa sa baguette et leur lança un sortilège de son cru qui les fit crier et s'enfuir pour leur vie et tout le monde éclata de rire.

« Bande d'imbéciles, » marmonna James. « Vous voyez les problèmes dans lesquels vous nous avez mis ? Il va falloir que j'organise vos enterrements de célibataires a posteriori – ce qui veut dire pas de strip-tease parce que fiancés, c'est amusant, mais mariés, c'est juste pathétique – et une grosse teuf parce qu'aucun de mes amis ne se mariera sans passer la meilleure soirée de toute sa vie et avoir tout oublié le lendemain et… Oh, vous voulez qu'on aille où en lune de miel ? »

« _On _? » répéta Sirius.

« Evidemment. Vous pensez quand même partir en vacances sans nous avoir sur le dos, non plus ? » continua James sans se démonter. Il se mit à compter sur ses doigts. « Alors, vous deux, Peter – et Sandra, je suppose. On va s'éclater en vacances, tiens. Ensuite, Remus et son petit copain. »

« James ! » s'écria celui-ci alors que Sirius semblait presque avoir les yeux qui lui sortaient de la tête. « Son quoi ? » demanda-t-il en pâlissant légèrement. Les têtes des jeunes mariés se tournèrent vers Lunard.

« Oh, vous savez pas ? Michèle était un mec, » annonça James comme on parle du temps qu'il va faire la semaine suivante. « Ce qui nous laisse… moi. Oh Merlin, » murmura James d'une voix d'outre-tombe.

« Oh Merlin, comme tu dis, » répéta Myriam en allant s'asseoir à côté de Remus. « C'est quoi cette histoire encore ? »

« Non, pas Oh Merlin, _Remus,_ » tiqua James. « Oh Merlin _moi _! Je suis le seul célibataire du groupe ! C'est… c'est… insensé ! L'ordre de l'Univers a été profondément perturbé, comment une telle chose a pu arriver ? »

« Mais quand tu dis mec, tu veux dire… qu'il a encore le service trois pièces ou bien… » murmura Sirius d'un air pensif. Il observa Remus. Il sa tapota les lèvres de l'index, haussa les épaules. « Tu sais ce qu'on dit, faut essayer avant de refuser ! »

« C'est une femme, Patmol, » assura Remus. « Partout. »

« Oh, » marmonna Sirius. Il semblait presque déçu. « Mais… pourquoi elle te l'a dit alors ? Est-ce qu'elle a des horribles cicatrices partout sur le corps ? »

James haussa un sourcil. Il pouvait presque voir la queue de son Animagus se balancer de droite à gauche d'excitation. « Myriam, je crois que tu as épousé un grand malade, » chuchota-t-il sans la moindre discrétion en direction du fauteuil.

« Tu n'as pas idée, James, » confirma celle-ci avec un clin d'œil aguicheur. « Un vrai pervers. A se demander comment il n'a jamais été arrêté pour avoir trainé trop près des jardins d'enfants… Oh, j'oubliais, c'est _arrivé._ »

« Quoi ? » s'écria James en se tournant vers Sirius qui semblait aussi sombre que s'il venait d'aller faire un petit tour en enfer. Ou dans la salle des Serpentards. Ou boire un thé avec sa mère. « Et tu m'as jamais dit ça ?! »

« J'y peux rien, moi si ce flic moldu m'a confondu avec un criminel en fuite ! J'ai une tête de criminel, franchement ? »

Un long silence lui répondit.

« Je vous déteste. »

Ils continuèrent de discuter plus d'une heure avant que Remus se lève en soupirant qu'il devait aller discuter avec sa petite amie, parce qu'il avait vraiment réagi comme un crétin et qu'ils avaient sans doute beaucoup de choses à se dire. James le regarda partir avec attention. Il ne savait pas très bien ce qu'avait décidé de faire Remus mais il lui faisait confiance pour prendre la bonne décision. Il était également très content de ne pas être celui à se retrouver dans cette situation. C'était facile d'avoir l'esprit ouvert quand ça ne nous concernait pas directement. Très franchement, James ne savait pas très bien si lui-même…

Puis il repensa à la plastique parfaite de Michèle.

Ouais. Il aurait sans doute gardé l'esprit ouvert pour elle.

Il aurait peut-être même pu fermer sur une modification corporelle incomplète si…

James se secoua.

Il était peut-être temps qu'il arrête de fantasmer sur les copines de ses potes et s'intéresse à sa vie. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait de mal. Sirius et Myriam s'étaient trouvés à un âge ridiculement jeune et cette fille était tellement géniale que James n'aurait sans doute eu aucun problème à tomber amoureux d'elle et – mais non, parce qu'il avait eu sa chance et il n'y avait aucune étincelle entre lui et son amie, et il doutait qu'il y en ait jamais une. Mais parfois, il regardait Sirius et il était tellement jaloux de cette relation qui semblait le satisfaire tellement que – James n'était pas particulièrement fier de ce côté de lui.

Et que dire de Remus ? Même si la plupart de ses copines avaient leur lot de problèmes personnels, il parvenait toujours à donner cette impression que c'était _tellement _facile d'avoir une relation honnête et ouverte avec quelqu'un. Que leur faisait-il, exactement, pour qu'elles se mettent toutes à épancher leurs secrets dans l'oreille du loup-garou ? N'étaient-elles pas supposées avoir un sixième sens leur criant _méfie-toi du grand méchant loup _?

Même Peter qui avait gâché toute son adolescence à baver sur une fille qu'il n'aurait jamais avait une relation stable et sérieuse. Et bon, James n'était pas exactement _jaloux _de Peter parce que – eh bien, Sandra était une teigne qui avait volontairement fait capoter une des seules relations que James avait jamais eu et elle était mesquine et une vraie harpie et il ne voyait pas comment elle pourrait rendre un mec heureux. Mais Peter et elle étaient ensembles depuis des années et ils tenaient bon et parfois, James se disait qu'un de ses jours, c'était Queudvert qui allait revenir marié et …

James n'avait pas envie de se marier. De vivre avec quelqu'un. Il avait vingt-et-un ans. Il avait le temps pour ces choses-là. Mais parfois, il se disait que ce serait bien de vivre autre chose qu'une relation purement physique. Qu'il aimerait savoir ce que ça faisait de savoir que quelqu'un serait là, qu'importe les conneries qu'il faisait. Qu'il pourrait prendre son temps et apprendre à la connaitre et tomber amoureux et être aveugle et stupide et complètement idiot lui aussi.

Il pensait qu'il était tombé amoureux de Cassy. Mais quand il s'était avéré qu'elle ne voyait qu'une belle bourse bien remplie en lui, il avait cassé et était passé à autre chose. Aussi simple que ça. Furieux qu'elle ait utilisé, oui. Mais elle ne lui avait pas _manqué._

Et Anna… Il se sentait coupable. Tellement, tellement coupable. Parce qu'il l'avait trompée, oui, mais parce qu'il l'avait utilisée aussi. Il voulait tellement se prouver à lui-même et aux autres qu'il était capable d'avoir une relation sérieuse et durable qu'il s'était imposé Anna même après s'être pertinemment rendu compte qu'ils n'étaient pas faits l'un pour l'autre. Il avait fermé les yeux sur tous ses défauts pas parce qu'il ne les voyait pas mais parce qu'il ne voulait pas s'avouer vaincu. Il avait insisté et insisté sur la mauvaise voie, juste pour se prouver qu'il n'était pas intéressé que par les filles avec un joli cul perchées sur des talons hauts, et au final, tout lui avait explosé à la figure. Il était malheureux et frustré dans cette relation, et elle ressentait chaque tension et mauvaise vibration venant de lui et les prenait sur elle comme des insultes et s'était enfoncée dans cette culpabilité et ce dégoût d'elle-même – que James avait causé – jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par céder et commettre l'irréparable, sans doute pour inconsciemment d'assurer de la rupture.

Et puis, il y avait eu Lily.

Lily qui était brisée et forte, indépendante et complètement soumise, une tête-brûlée et une vraie trouillarde, débrouillarde et incapable de prendre soin d'elle. Lily qui avait une confiance aveugle dans les autres et ne pouvait leur faire confiance.

Lily qui était tout et son contraire.

Lily qui avait un copain et qui devrait le dégouter parce que l'infidélité faisait partie de ces choses que James ne pouvait supporter et pourtant… pourtant il avait fermé les yeux parce que bon sang, il avait passé des années à se demander où elle était et ce qui lui était arrivé et évidemment qu'il avait couché avec elle. Comment aurait-il pu passer à côté de ça ? Et contrairement à ce que les autres pensaient, ça n'avait rien à voir avec compléter un tableau de chasse stupide ou vivre un vieux fantasme.

Ou juste un peu alors.

Il y avait quelque chose chez Lily qui l'attirait irrémédiablement. Sa fragilité entourée d'une coque si dure qu'elle semblait pouvoir résister à tous les ouragans mais capable de plier sous un simple coup de vent. Et il aimait passer du temps avec elle. Ils s'amusaient toujours bien ensemble, elle avait des idées arrêtées sur des sujets importants et n'hésitait pas à défendre son point de vue. Elle avait une volonté de fer. Elle ne se gênait jamais pour lui faire remarquer quand il dépassait les bornes ou quand il la décevait.

Il la détestait tellement parfois. Parce qu'il avait ce sentiment inexplicable que _ça aurait pu marcher _avec Lily. Il y avait quelque chose entre eux, quelque chose d'indéfinissable, qu'il ne comprenait pas très bien et qui lui faisait peur, souvent.

Chaque fois qu'elle avait essayé de le quitter ou de s'éloigner de lui, il avait tout fait pour la garder. Qu'importe combien elle le blessait avec son gland de copain. Qu'importe combien il voulait l'enfermer dans sa chambre et ne plus jamais la laisser sortir. Il y avait quelque chose, là, sous la surface et il n'osait pas aller jeter un coup d'œil parce qu'il avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait découvrir.

Lily était tellement importe à ses yeux et avait pris tellement de place dans sa vie depuis le début de leur aventure…

Et il ne voulait pas la perdre.

Qu'il soit damné, mais il ne voulait pas la perdre.

Sauf qu'elle n'en avait rien à faire de lui, pas vrai ? Il n'était qu'un _outil_ pour elle. Elle ne lui faisait pas confiance. Elle préférait tout risquer avec Goujat-en-chef plutôt que donner une chance à James.

Et ça le tuait de voir à quel point ses sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques.

Lily aimait pouvoir venir se réfugier dans ses bras et tout oublier entre ses draps et rester des heures à discuter et rire, mais il n'était que son échappatoire et – bon sang, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait faire mal.

« James ? »

James releva les yeux pour voir l'air inquiet de Sirius et Myriam devant lui. Il se passa la main sur le visage. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire maintenant ? Cette situation avec Lily était sans issue.

« Comment vous avez fait ça ? Vous vous parliez à peine il y a quelques jours, » dit-il à ses amis. Comment Myra et Sirius pouvaient s'être tout pardonné quand il n'arrivait même pas à forcer Lily à ouvrir les yeux sur le fait qu'il avait tellement mieux à lui offrir que _l'autre _?

« On a discuté, » déclara Sirius avec sa nonchalance habituelle.

« On a été honnête l'un avec l'autre, » le reprit Myriam. Elle posa sa main sur celle de James et le regarda dans les yeux. « Ca fait peur et parfois ça fait mal et certaines fois, tu entends des choses que tu aurais préféré ne jamais savoir. Mais James, quelquefois, la vérité est tout ce que tu as besoin d'entendre ou de dire pour tout arranger. »

James observa Myriam. Elle n'avait pas besoin de le dire pour qu'il sache ce qu'elle sous-entendait. Cela faisait des années qu'elle lui reprochait de se voiler la face et de ne pas faire face à "ses vrais sentiments". James l'avait toujours envoyée bouler avec une réplique ironique ou un soupir agacé.

Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa au coin de la bouche. « Je t'aime. Je vous aime tous les deux. » Sirius fit semblant d'essuyer une larme d'émotion au coin de son œil et James leva un doigt en sa direction. « Je vous assure que si vous foirez ce mariage, je viens vous terminer à coup de massue de géant. Oh, et je plaisantais pas pour la méga-soirée ! »

James se leva et alla récupérer sa cape.

« Tu restes pas manger avec nous ? » s'étonna Myriam. « J'allais justement – »

« Et tenir la chandelle ? Non merci, » l'arrêta James en se rhabillant pour sortir. « J'ai mes propres flammes à aller allumer ce soir. Amusez-vous bien les enfants. Oh, et n'oubliez pas : un simple coup de baguette peut sauver votre vie ! »

Sirius et Myra échangèrent un coup d'œil confus. « De quoi tu parles ? »

« On se protège, mademoiselle Jordan. On se protège ! Croyez-en mon expérience, ça arrive toujours quand on ne s'y attend pas. Marié ou pas, quand on voit où Sirius a été trainé ces derniers temps… »

James pensa, mais un peu tard (et à la tête que tirèrent ses amis) qu'il n'aurait sans doute pas dû dire ça. Il s'en alla avant qu'on puisse encore lui reprocher son manque de tact et transplana devant l'immeuble de Lily. Il était sur le point de rentrer à l'intérieur pour faire l'éloge de sa personne et _non mais Lily ouvre les yeux et prends moi et rien que moi maintenant et tout de suite et oublie cette vermine avec qui tu vis _quand il réalisa qu'il n'était pas sûr de ne pas tomber nez à nez avec Dawson. Et si ça arrivait… l'un des deux n'en sortirait pas en vie. Peter lui avait dit qu'il n'était pas encore rentré, mais James se dit qu'il valait mieux se montrer prudent.

Et convaincre Lily de le plaquer une bonne fois pour toute dans l'appartement qu'ils partageaient n'était sans doute pas sa meilleure idée.

James transplana donc chez lui et attrapa un parchemin. Qu'il fixa une bonne dizaine de minute, la plume en l'air, à essayer de trouver l'inspiration. Il avait bien l'intention de se montrer honnête cette fois. D'arrêter de jouer et prétendre et dire à Lily à quel point elle méritait mieux – qu'_il _était mieux. Il voulait la convaincre qu'il pouvait la rendre heureuse. Il voulait qu'elle le croit quand il disait n'avoir été qu'avec elle. Il voulait qu'elle comprenne toute l'importance qu'elle avait pour lui.

Myriam avait raison. Parfois l'honnêteté était la seule issue, qu'importe combien James détestait se sentir vulnérable ainsi.

Il inscrivit _Lily, _sur le parchemin et on toqua à sa porte. James marmonna dans sa barbe. Il était presque sûr qu'il avait été sur le point de trouver la bonne introduction. Il se leva et alla ouvrir… à Lily.

Ah. Parchemin enchanté, peut-être ?

Il la fit entrer et lança un rapide sortilège sur les papiers sur la table pour les rendre illisibles. Son père avait demandé à James de passer en revue les futurs diplômés pour essayer d'aller courtiser les éléments les plus prometteurs pour leur entreprise. Et James avait mis Lily sur sa liste – non par népotisme, mais parce qu'un de ses profs lui avait écrit une lettre de recommandation très élogieuse – et il ne voulait pas lui gâcher la surprise. Il avait cependant remarqué la baisse de ses notes à ses examens et ne voulait pas non plus qu'elle voit ça quand il avait besoin qu'elle soit de bonne humeur et réceptive.

Il l'observa. Elle avait l'air fatiguée, mais moins que les dernières fois, et ses traits étaient tirés. Mais il y avait quelque chose de différent aussi… James ne pouvait pas dire quoi exactement mais…

« J'allais t'envoyer une lettre, » dit-il alors qu'elle entrait derrière lui. Elle sembla hésiter et il la vit grimacer et légèrement vaciller sur ses pieds. « Est-ce que… tu vas bien ? »

« A ton avis ? » répliqua-t-elle d'un ton sec et agressif.

Eh ben, c'était pas gagné pour sa grande déclaration si elle le prenait comme ça. Pensait-elle encore que c'était sa faute à lui si elle était tombée malade ? Elle avait tellement souffert toutes ces nuits…

Peut-être devrait-il commencer par quelque chose de plus léger. « Tu devineras jamais, Sirius et Myriam - »

« Je ne suis pas venue ici pour parler de Sirius et Myriam, » l'interrompit-elle. James eut l'impression qu'elle venait de lui mettre un coup de poing dans le ventre. Il sentit sa gorge se nouer.

La résolution. Voilà ce qu'il y avait de différent chez Lily. Elle était _résolue._ Elle avait fait son choix. Et une petite voix dans sa tête lui souffla qu'il n'allait pas aimer le résultat de ses tergiversations.

« Je voulais mettre les choses au clair. Je n'aime pas la façon dont les choses se sont finies entre nous et je me suis dit que je te devais une explication. »

James fronça les sourcils, la boule dans sa gorge prenant de plus en plus de place. _La façon dont les choses se sont finies ?_

« Je n'avais pas compris que tout était fini entre nous, Lily, » dit-il d'un ton calme et mesuré qui l'impressionna lui-même. Il avait envie de la prendre par les épaules et de la secouer et de lui faire comprendre – peut-être n'était-il pas encore trop tard…

« James… » souffla la jeune femme avec lassitude. « Ne rends pas les choses plus compliquées qu'elles ne le sont déjà. »

_Lui _? _Lui_ compliquait les choses ? Elle en avait de bonne elle aussi ! Il était sur le point de lui ouvrir son cœur et de faire un truc qu'il n'avait jamais fait pour _personne _avant et voilà qu'elle…

« Tu es venue pour rompre avec moi, Lily ? » demanda-t-il confirmation avec une dureté dans la voix qui lui fit presque peur. Il avait envie de dire tellement de choses, de la faire changer d'avis mais tous les mots restaient bloqués dans sa bouche.

Il y avait quelque chose de différent chez Lily.

Elle semblait en paix.

Et c'était de rompre avec lui.

« Oui.»

Partir. James voulait partir loin, très loin d'ici. Il se fichait de savoir qu'il prenait la fuite. Il se fichait d'être lâche une fois dans sa vie. Il ne voulait pas l'écouter tenter de lui expliquer pourquoi elle avait choisi de rester avec cet imbécile et de lui faire confiance alors que James –

« Très bien, » articula-t-il d'un ton rauque. Il était vraiment trop stupide d'avoir cru qu'il pourrait, qu'elle pourrait, qu'_ils _pourraient… Il aurait dû s'en tenir au plan initial dès le début. Tout ça était sa faute après tout. C'était lui qui avait tout initié alors qu'elle ne désirait que son amitié. Il avait joué et s'était brûlé et – et il crevait d'envie de l'insulter parce que bon sang, Lily était-elle vraiment si conne ? James était fait pour elle, pas _Sullivan. _A la place, il s'entendit dire : « On était d'accord dès le début, ce n'était rien de sérieux, toi et moi. Juste du –»

« Oh, arrête avec ces conneries ! » l'arrêta-t-elle brusquement. Il sursauta. « C'était loin d'être juste du sexe ! Tu peux prétendre tout ce que tu veux pour te protéger, mais on a dépassé ce niveau-là il y a bien longtemps ! »

Et pourtant, c'était elle qui le jetait comme si tout ça n'avait jamais eu la moindre importance et elle allait retourner dans les bras de son apollon et ce qu'il pouvait la _détester _en cet instant.

« Si tu le dis, » grommela-t-il avec mauvaise foi.

Lily secoua la tête. « Ton cinéma ne marche pas avec moi. Tu as peut-être été un séducteur qui n'en avait rien à faire des gens autour de lui par le passé mais tu n'es plus comme ça, James. Tu te soucies des personnes qui t'entourent, y compris les femmes ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé avec Annabelle, mais je sais que tu t'es presque rendu malade parce que tu l'avais trompée ! Et tu as toujours été là pour moi, à chaque fois que j'en ai eu besoin, même quand ce n'était pas ton rôle ! Ca ne te tuera pas de montrer que tu as des sentiments. »

Pour quoi, exactement ? Pour qu'elle piétine son cœur avec ses résolutions à la con ?

« Oh, joie. Et à qui devrais-je dévouer ces sentiments, hein ? » éclata-t-il. « Toi ? Toi qui as un copain ? Toi qui déboules ici à chaque fois que ça t'arrange ? Toi qui as si peu de fierté que tu vas retourner ramper aux pieds d'un gars qui te traite comme de la merde ? »

Il supposait que d'une façon, c'était dire ce qu'il ressentait …

« Tais-toi ! Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ! » le défendit-elle.

James vit rouge. Comment avait-elle le culot de _le _défendre devant James ?

« Ne t'avise pas de me dire de me taire dans ma propre maison ! » cria-t-il. « Tu veux que je te dise, Lily ? J'en ai marre de jouer à ce jeu malsain avec toi. Marre de t'entendre dire quelque chose et te voir faire le contraire ! Assez que tu te prétendes toute fière et indépendante une minute et que tu sois complètement soumise à ce détritus qui te sert de mec la seconde d'après ! Tu veux que je te dise ? Vous allez parfaitement ensemble ! »

« James… » murmura Lily. Elle semblait sur le point de pleurer. Il n'avait pas besoin de ça. Mais alors là, pas du tout. Il devrait être celui en train de pleurer. Qu'est-ce qui clochait chez elle ?

« Tu ferais mieux de partir » lâcha-t-il finalement en lui tournant le dos. « Je n'ai plus rien à te dire. »

« Mais écoute au moins ce que – » tenta-t-elle mais non. Non, non, non. James devait partir d'ici. Il avait besoin – besoin de s'éloigner d'elle et tout ce merdier dans lequel il avait mis les pieds par sa faute et …

« Pas la peine, » la coupa-t-il. « Je pense que la situation est très claire comme ça. »

Il n'avait pas besoin d'entendre ses raisons. Elle avait pris la décision de rester avec son petit ami si vertueux ? Bien, ainsi soit-il. Mais qu'elle ne compte plus sur la présence de James dans sa vie parce qu'il ne pourrait jamais la regarder se faire marcher dessus et humilier comme ça et rester sans rien faire. Si elle tenait à ce point-là à se ruiner la vie, c'était son choix. Mais il n'en serait pas témoin.

« Mais tu ne sais même pas que – » essaya-t-elle de nouveau.

Il en avait assez entendu.

« Au revoir, Lily, » déclara-t-il en reprenant ses parchemins avant de disparaitre à travers la porte de la cuisine qu'il claqua derrière lui. Il posa les mains sur la table et souffla pour reprendre son calme. Il rangea ses parchemins dans l'armoire au-dessus des assiettes pour s'en débarrasser et transplana.

Il atterrit devant le Pretty Witch et rentra dans le club de strip-tease. Il envisagea une seconde d'envoyer un patronus à un de ses amis pour venir lui tenir compagnie, mais il n'avait envie de voir personne.

Il n'avait pas besoin de les entendre lui dire qu'ils l'avaient prévenu qu'il jouait à un jeu dangereux et que ça ne pourrait jamais bien se finir.

James avait tenté sa chance et avait perdu, et plus que jamais il avait besoin de ce petit moment spécial de déconnexion du monde que seul le club devenu si familier pouvait lui offrir.

* * *

**I can't believe it What a mess I'm in She might shake up everything I am Oh She might be her She might be the one**_ (Milow, She might, she might_)

Toujours légèrement instable sur ses pieds malgré les heures le séparant de sa dernière consommation alcoolisée, Peter monta les escaliers le menant à son appartement au ralenti, comme plongé dans un autre monde doux et cotonneux où tous les objets autour de lui semblaient avoir perdu leurs coins et arêtes droites au profit de bords ronds et flous et doux et où l'air semblait sentir la rosée et la fleur et le caramel mou (mmm… Peter adorait le caramel mou) malgré que c'était en général l'odeur de crotte de chien qui prédominait dans cette cage d'escalier. Par une des fenêtres, il vit que l'aube était en train de se lever et une alarme se mit à raisonner dans sa tête, sauf qu'il ne pouvait comprendre pourquoi ou d'où elle venait. Il savait qu'il y avait quelque chose dont il aurait dû s'inquiéter, bien plus tôt, quelque chose… quelqu'un… un endroit… Non, décidemment, c'était sans doute juste une mauvaise impression.

Il arriva devant la porte de son appartement et se mit à rire bêtement tout seul sans trop savoir pourquoi. Il était empli de félicité. Et il déprimait aussi un peu. Mais ça le faisait rire en même temps.

Merlin. Il devait vraiment avoir trop bu.

Il lui fallut quatre tentatives pour faire entrer sa clé dans la serrure et, comme elle refusait de tourner, il sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur sa porte. « Alomomora ! Lolarom- Allô Oh Mora ! Rhan, mais non, flute alors ! Allez Pete. Tu peux lancer ce sort les yeux fermés. » Sauf que c'était sa bouche qui lui jouait des tours. A cette pensée, il se remit à ricaner stupidement. « J'suis trop con, » souffla-t-il en secouant la tête.

La pièce tangua dangereusement autour de lui. Il avait compris, fort jeune tout bien considéré, que pour la plupart des gens, quand l'alcoolémie descendait, c'était le début des ennuis (combien de fois n'avait-il pas entendu Sirius _pleurnicher _la tête au-dessus des WC qu'il ne boirait plus-jamais-de-toute-sa-vie-entière…) mais pour Peter, l'ivresse semblait plus emprunter le chemin des montagnes russes où la descente joyeuse était toute aussi agréable que la montée ébrieuse, et franchement, il se fichait bien de savoir pourquoi. Il se soûlait deux fois pour le même prix, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre non plus.

« A-lo-ho-m-ra ! » finit-il par articuler et la porte s'ouvrit devant lui pour saluer son succès. Il entra et la referma derrière sans se soucier du nuage de fumée qui se dégageait encore de la serrure où sa clé semblait avoir fondu dans le métal de la fente.

Peter déglutit à plusieurs reprises, mâchouillant ses joues et tournant sa langue dans sa bouche pour arriver à se défaire de la sensation de carton qui commençait à lui envahir le palais et la gorge. Il avait besoin de salive.

Il avait besoin d'eau.

Il avait besoin d'une douche.

Ayant enfin mis le doigt sur l'évidence qui ne cessait de lui échapper, il retira ses chaussures sans les détacher, commença à défaire les boutons de sa chemise et fit glisser sa robe de ses épaules alors qu'il avançait dans la pièce centrale. Sur le canapé, Sandra était endormie en position assise, une couverture autour de ses épaules et un livre ouvert sur ses genoux. Souriant, l'esprit plein d'idées lubriques, Peter commença à s'approcher d'elle tout en défaisant les derniers boutons de sa chemise. Le mouvement du tissu sous son nez fit remonter les odeurs – le tabac, l'alcool, la sueur, le parfum féminin et entêtant et –

Peter tourna sur les talons prestement et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bains non sans avoir ramassé sa robe et ses chaussures au passage. Il se déshabilla et plaça tous ses vêtements dans le bac de la douche avant d'aller se tenir debout dessus et d'allumer l'eau.

Sandra avait un meilleur nez qu'un cochon truffier. Sauf que c'était une fille. Donc une truie.

Il lui fallut une minute d'observation intensive des carreaux blancs devant ses yeux avant de réaliser qu'il ne devrait sans doute pas traiter sa copine de truie.

Surtout après avoir passé la nuit en compagnie d'une autre.

_Peter avait acheté sa boisson à Marlène. Evidemment qu'il avait acheté sa boisson à Marlène. _

_Il pensait que ça en resterait là. Ca en était toujours resté là. Elle lui extorquait quelque chose (qu'il lui donnait toujours volontiers et sans se faire prier) puis s'en allait rejoindre ses _vrais _amis et le laissait là à espérer… et à ne pas voir clair sur la vérité. _

_Sauf qu'il n'était plus cet adolescent enamouré de quinze ans et qu'il n'était plus la marionnette de Marlène et qu'elle pouvait bien faire ce qu'elle voulait, il ne se laisserait plus jamais – _

_Elle lui avait attrapé le bras et l'avait tiré vers une petite table ronde dans un coin où quatre filles et deux gars étaient déjà installés. Il ne restait qu'un tabouret libre à la table mais elle eut vite fait de charmer un gars à la table d'à côté qui lui laissa volontiers le sien en échange d'un sourire prometteur. _

_Qui ne le mènerait nulle part. Peter le savait bien. Il s'était _nourri _de ces fameux sourires prometteurs pendant des années. _

_Aussitôt qu'il fut installé, le bruit autour d'eux diminua – l'avantage des pubs sorciers, les tables étaient sous un sortilège particulier pour permettre une conversation plus aisée – et Marlène le regarda, les yeux brillants. « Peter ! »_

_« Lèna ! » répondit-il du même ton excité. (C'était Marlène, tout de même. Un peu d'excitation était de mise. Même s'il n'était plus un ado de quinze – oh et puis zut. C'était _Marlène._)_

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »_

_Il pointa son verre. « Je suis venu me soûler. »_

_Elle éclata de rire et il se dit qu'elle n'en était sûrement pas à sa première consommation de la soirée (et la connaissant, n'en avait certainement payée aucune)._

_« Comme tout bon étudiant qui se respecte durant la dernière semaine de juin ! » déclara un des mecs – un blond avec un fort accent scandinave et une musculature semblable à celle d'un lutteur professionnel – en levant son verre. A l'unisson, tout le monde le suivit et Peter se joignit à eux pour commencer à déguster sa cervoise citron. La légère brûlure que laissait toujours la boisson froide dans le fond de sa gorge fut la bienvenue. Ca lui permit de se remettre un peu les idées en place. D'arrêter de regarder la robe rose que portait Marlène et qui découvrait une bonne partie de ses jambes brillantes et bronzées._

_« Oh, Pete ! Je te présente Sven » le blond scandinave (Peter ne put s'empêcher de renifler un peu au manque d'originalité du prénom), « Hirohito mais on l'appelle tous Hito » le deuxième mec qui avait l'air aussi asiatique que Peter, « Mira, Alexa, Geshna et Feodora. »_

_« Dora, » corrigea cette dernière, en se penchant vers Peter comme pour l'observer plus attentivement. Elle avait des cheveux noirs ébènes, une peau blanche neige et des lèvres rouge sang. Peter eut l'impression de retomber en enfance et s'attendit à tout instant à voir surgir une vilaine Reine s'écriant 'Oh miroir, mon beau miroir' ou toute une ribambelle de nains._

_« Ca fait… beaucoup de a, » répondit stupidement Peter. Hito sembla être le seul à l'entendre et se mit à rigoler derrière son verre. _

_« Les gars, voici Peter, on était à l'école ensemble. Il était complètement fou de moi, » déclara Marlène en continuant de sourire d'une façon si éclatante que Peter en avait mal aux yeux. _

_Puis il réalisa ce qu'elle venait de dire et rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux._

_« Marlène ! »_

_« T'inquiète pas Peter, moi aussi je suis folle de Marlène mais elle refuse catégoriquement de venir voir ce qu'il se passe dans le pré du voisin, » s'exclama blanche-neige (Peter avait déjà oublié son prénom) dans un accent parfait et sans le moindre accent mais pourtant distinctement étranger. _

_« Désolé, Dora, pas mon truc !, » dit Marlène en se penchant légèrement vers Peter qui ne regarda pas son collier qui pendait lâchement juste à la naissance de ses seins. Elle posa sa main sur le bras du jeune homme. « J'ai toujours été flattée de ton intérêt, tu sais, » murmura-t-elle. Peter eut la distincte impression qu'elle était en train de flirter avec lui, avec ses regards appuyés et sa main posée sur lui et la façon dont elle se penchait vers lui pour parler et … Il gigota sur son siège, se rappelant pour ce qui était certainement la centième fois de son existence que c'était juste la façon dont Marlène se comportait avec tout le monde. En particulier quand elle avait un verre dans le nez. _

_« Tu aurais pu avoir n'importe quelle fille… »_

_Aveugle et sourde, peut-être, pensa vaguement Peter. Il détestait repenser à l'adolescent qu'il était. Il se demandait parfois s'il était vraiment humainement possible d'avoir été si pathétique. _

_La main de Marlène se raffermit sur son bras. « Je t'assure, Pete ! T'étais tellement gentil ! »_

_« Le gentil gars a la fille jamais, » intervint Hito (pas un prénom qu'on oublie, celui-là) en posant le regard sur une fille rousse dont le prénom finissait (forcément) par –a. Son commentaire tira Peter de la contemplation des yeux marron de son ancienne amie._

_« Mmm… » Marlène posa un doigt sur sa bouche. Peter ne suivit _pas_ le mouvement des yeux. « Pas les filles intelligentes, non. Je n'ai jamais été la plus futée, pas vrai ? » dit-elle en se retournant vers Peter. _

_Il fondit sur sa boisson et but une longue gorgée. La main de Marlène était toujours sur son bras et _brulait _sa peau. Il déglutit avec difficulté. Il dut se rappeler à nouveau qu'il n'avait rien de spécial. C'était juste Marlène. Amicale, tactile, délurée, donnant toujours l'impression que tout le monde était son meilleur ami et son futur amant et attirant tout le monde à elle comme si les humains autour d'elles ne devenaient plus que de vulgaires Niffleurs et qu'elle était un magnifique et brillant lingot d'or… _

_Peter commença à se sentir mal. Cela faisait trois ans qu'il ne l'avait plus vue. Tout ça était trop… familier. Trop facile. Trop difficile. Trop douloureux._

_« Il est malade ? » demanda la rousse avec un accent indien prononcé. C'était comme être invité à une réunion des Nations Unies. Tout le monde parlait un anglais différent. Enfin, Peter imaginait. Il n'avait jamais mis les pieds aux Nations Unies. Il ne savait même pas si les sorciers avaient des Nations Unies. Il savait que les Moldus en avaient au moins un conseil parce qu'un jour, Sirius avait été persuadé d'entendre à la radio moldue que le "conseil tout nu" avait pris une décision. _

_Ils avaient fait des recherches exhaustives sur le sujet._

_« Euh, je crois que…» marmonna Peter. Il reprit son verre et le termina. « Je vais aller me rechercher un truc à boire ! » s'exclama-t-il et en trois secondes, il était sur ses pieds et en train de lutter pour retrouver le chemin du bar. _

Peter écrasa sa robe sous ses pieds pour aider le savon à s'infiltrer dans le moindre recoin et à effacer l'odeur qui s'y trouvait forcément imprégnée. Il se frotta vigoureusement le corps.

Il se sentait coupable.

Il venait de se souvenir qu'il avait une petite amie.

Petite amie qui avait veillé toute la nuit en ne le voyant pas revenir.

Petite amie qu'il n'avait même pas prévenue qu'il prévoyait de sortir.

Il jeta la tête en arrière et laissa l'eau couler sur son visage. Il pouvait sentir les problèmes arriver et n'aimait pas du tout cette odeur. Mais alors là, vraiment pas. Comment allait-il expliquer à Sandra ce qu'il avait fabriqué toute la nuit ?

Comment allait-il survivre après le lui avoir expliqué ?

Peter se shampooina les cheveux puis se traina hors de la douche, se sentant déjà l'esprit beaucoup plus clair. Il ramassa ses vêtements mouillés et plein de savon et leur lança un rapide sort de séchage avant de les placer dans la corbeille à linge et sortit de la salle de bain, serviette sur l'épaule, pour aller se trouver autre chose à mettre dans la chambre. Il marqua un arrêt en voyant Sandra encore endormie sur le canapé et voulut aller la réveiller mais – non, s'habiller d'abord. Il préférait ne pas être nu pour cette partie.

Il fit également un thé – un sucre, un soupçon de lait, une languette de miel, juste comme elle aimait – et lança la préparation du petit déjeuner en enchantant un bol pour faire bouillir le lait et le paquet de flocons d'avoine pour qu'il se déverse lentement dans la préparation tournoyante. Il observait avec une certaine fascination les céréales se mélanger au lait quand il entendit la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrir derrière lui.

Il se retourna et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec la baguette de Sandra. Eh bien, ça avait été rapide…

« Peter ? Mais – » Elle se jeta dans ses bras, inspira et se recula comme s'il venait de l'insulter. Elle le dévisagea. « Tu as pris une douche ? »

« Oui, et j'ai fait du porridge ! » annonça-t-il en se retournant pour prendre le bol et la tasse de thé qu'il fourra dans les mains d'une Sandra trop ébahie pour réagir. « Tu veux quoi dedans ? Cannelle, miel, raisins secs ? »

« Pourquoi tu as pris une douche ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix dangereusement calme en déposant le bol et la tasse sur la table. « Où tu étais toute la nuit ? Tu as une idée à quel point je me suis inquiétée ? James dit que t'es parti précipitamment sans rien dire et je ne savais ou t'étais et – » Elle écarquilla les yeux. « Tu as pris une douche dès que t'es rentré ? »

Peter pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté et soupira. Il était une époque où il n'aurait pas compris pourquoi cette douche la travaillait tant. Mais il savait exactement _pourquoi _il l'avait prise.

« J'ai bu, trop bu – j'avais, je voulais m'éclaircir les idées, » dit-il en retournant pour se préparer un thé fort et rempli de bonne vieille caféine.

« Tout seul ? »

Il se mordit les lèvres et pianota des doigts sur la table. Il devrait sans doute mentir.

« Non. »

Mais c'était le début d'un cercle vicieux dans lequel il n'entrerait pas. Il avait promis à Sandra qu'il n'y aurait jamais ce genre de mensonges entre eux et il tenait plus que tout à tenir parole. Il avait vu à quel point son ex l'avait détruite avec toutes ses cachoteries et il n'allait certainement pas en rajouter une couche, quoi qu'il lui en coûte d'être honnête.

Peter n'était pas grand-chose, si ce n'était honnête.

_« Peter, hé, Peter ! » _

_Peter déposa son deuxième verre – une Ciguë, "tellement fort que ça vous tue sur place", comme disait la pub – sur le bar et se retourna vers Marlène. « Quoi ? Tu veux un autre verre ? »_

_« Je m'inquiétais pour toi ! » cria-t-elle pour couvrir la musique, n'ayant sûrement pas entendu son commentaire cynique. « Je – » Elle leva les yeux au ciel – plutôt vers le plafond – avec une moue agacée, puis fit un geste vers elle, vers lui et le signe universel pour 'boire un verre' : poing serré, pouce dressé, gagnant sa bouche à la manière d'un bébé buvant son biberon._

_Ben tiens._

_Elle fit un geste vers le barman qui fut là en une demi-seconde cette fois (ben tiens bis). « Deux Cervoises Menthe ! » cria-t-elle à l'employé en sortant un gallion de sa poche. Peter ne put s'empêcher de cligner des yeux plusieurs fois en voyant ça. Marlène s'était fait une philosophie de vie de ne jamais acheter aucune boisson elle-même lors d'une soirée. _

_Les deux verres servis, elle en donna un à Peter puis fit signe vers la porte. « On se retrouve dehors ? »_

_Il hocha la tête, trop pris de court pour ne pas accepter, et la suivit vers l'extérieur. La foule semblait s'ouvrir pour la laisser passer et se refermer avant que Peter puisse se glisser dans son sillage. Ou bien, elle était juste ça plus gracieuse que lui. _

_« Ah, c'est mieux, » dit-elle quand le calme de la rue remplaça la musique assourdissante. « Je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise, Pete. Je suis juste contente de te revoir. »_

_« Je suis content de te revoir aussi, » assura Peter en avançant un peu dans la rue pavée, son verre à la main. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil. « Tu es très… » Belle. Magnifique. Superbe. « bronzée. »_

_Elle le regarda, interloquée une demi-seconde, puis éclata de rire. « Ah, Peter ! Tu m'as manqué, j'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un avec un humour comme le tien. »_

_Il ne plaisantait pas. Elle était vraiment très bronzée._

_« Alors, » reprit-elle en allant s'asseoir sur un muret où Peter la rejoignit. « Qu'est-ce que tu racontes de beau ? »_

_« Je suis supposé recevoir mon diplôme demain, » marmonna Peter en trinquant à l'espace vide devant lui. Il avala la moitié de son verre et laissa la fraicheur de la menthe envahir sa bouche. « J'ai un mauvais feeling. »_

_« Commerce et Finance, c'est ça ? » demanda-t-elle. Peter sursauta et tourna la tête vers elle, surpris. « Quoi, tu pensais que j'avais oublié peut-être ? »_

_« Mes propres amis semblent avoir du mal à s'en rappeler, » marmonna Peter en baissant les yeux. Une des bretelles de la robe de Marlène venait de glisser et ses doigts le démangeaient de la remettre en place._

_« Eh bien, tes amis sont des idiots ! » déclara Marlène en sautant bas du muret. Elle se plaça devant Peter et écarta les bras comme pour crier son message au monde. « Tu vas devenir un grand magnat de la finance et reprendre le contrôle de l'économie sorcière aux Gobelins et tu seras responsable de l'éclatement de la dix-mille troisième guerre des Gobelins et tous les sorciers te porteront aux nues mais tu utiliseras tout ton argent pour défendre le droit des lutins de Cornouailles à semer la pagaille ! »_

_Peter ne put s'empêcher de rire avec elle une fois son speech finit. Elle posa les mains sur les genoux du Maraudeur. « Et évidemment que tu vas avoir ton diplôme crétin, t'es super intelligent ! »_

_« Euh non, pas vraiment, » marmonna Peter en rougissant un peu. Il avait oublié que discuter avec Marlène était si facile et amusant. Elle passait son temps à rire et faire des compliments et être gentille et câline et rassurante et – comment était-il supposé ne pas tomber amoureux d'elle pour ça ? Quand il avait quinze ans, bien sûr._

_« Je n'aurai jamais réussi le moindre Aspic sans toi ! » le reprit-elle._

_« C'est parce que tu n'aurais jamais mis le pied à la bibliothèque si ce n'était pour moi, » corrigea Peter. Il ne l'avait jamais aidé à étudier quoique ce soit. Il l'avait juste forcée à s'asseoir et _lire _ses manuels._

_Elle sembla considérer l'idée un moment. « Tu te souviens le jour où tu m'as ligotée sur ma chaise ? »_

_Peter fouilla sa mémoire une seconde et empêcha la flopée d'idées salaces comprenant 'Marlène' et 'attachée' d'envahir son esprit. « Le jour où elle nous a viré à vie ? »_

_« Cette vieille bique était sûre qu'on s'adonnait à une sorte de fantasme pervers dans la section Histoire ! » rigola Marlène. _

_« C'est ta faute ! Tu criais comme si j'essayais de t'égorger ! »_

_« Tu m'avais bâillonnée ! »_

_« Tu refusais de te taire ! » _

_« Et attachée ! »_

_« Tu refusais d'arrêter de gigoter ! »_

_« Pince pense _encore _qu'on s'envoyait en l'air dans sa bibliothèque. En plein jour ! »_

_Ils échangèrent un coup d'œil et éclatèrent de rire en même temps. Le rire dura et dura jusqu'à leur faire mal aux côtes mais chaque fois qu'ils avaient le malheur de croiser le regard de l'autre, ils repartaient de plus bel._

_« Oh, seigneur, » murmura Peter en essuyant ses yeux. « Jamais James et Sirius ne m'avaient regardé avec autant de respect avant… Et Remus comme si je l'avais profondément trahi. »_

_Ils se remirent à rire de plus bel._

_« Oh là là, qu'est-ce qu'on en a pu en faire, pas vrai ? » murmura-t-elle après qu'ils se soient calmés. _

_Elle avait les joues rouges et le souffle court et Peter se força à boire avant de répondre. « C'est dingue. Parfois j'ai l'impression que c'était hier, et parfois ça semble tellement loin… »_

_« Je sais, » dit Marlène en prenant appui sur la jambe de Peter. Il tenta de la regarder dans les yeux mais il était plus haut qu'elle et… Eh bien disons que l'angle de vue offrait certains avantages. « Quand je suis rentrée en Angleterre, tout me semblait si différent, comme dans une autre vie, tu vois ? »_

_« Ah, c'est vrai. Ton grand tour autour du monde ! » se rappela Peter. La raison pour laquelle elle avait disparu de sa vie si soudainement. Elle lui avait brisé le cœur une seconde fois quand elle avait décidé de partir à l'aventure. « Comment c'était ? Va falloir que tu me racontes tout ça ! »_

_« Absolument. Fantastique. J'ai un millions d'anecdotes, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir au moins dix fois, j'ai eu les grandes peurs de ma vie et jamais j'aurais pensé que ce serait aussi difficile, mais ça restera sans doute les trois meilleures années de ma vie pour toujours, » dit-elle et Peter était presque sûr d'avoir vu des étoiles s'allumer dans ses yeux._

_« Trois ans ? » s'égosilla-t-il. « Je pensais que tu ne devais partir qu'un an ? »_

_« Je sais, je sais. Mais chaque endroit que je visitais était tellement génial que je pouvais pas m'empêcher de rester et fallait bien que je renfloue les caisses – c'est toi le futur magnat de la finance tu sais ce que c'est – et j'ai décroché ce job génial dans les pyramides d'Egypte, et un autre au Machu Picchu et – oh, Peter ! Tu devrais juste voir ce que les Premiers Sorciers ont fait là-bas ! C'est incroyable ! De la magie à l'état pure, tu peux presque la sentir dans l'air et – »_

_Elle s'interrompit et le dévisagea. « Bien sûr, trois ans. Je t'avais promis que je t'écrirais dès mon retour au pays, non ? »_

_Peter papillonna des yeux et se détacha de la vision qu'elle offrait. Evidemment qu'elle avait promis, mais il n'avait jamais pensé qu'elle disait vrai. Il n'était que son ami, un peu gros, un peu lent, avec qui elle riait beaucoup (souvent à son détriment) et qui l'aidait à faire ses devoirs. Elle avait beau lui avoir répété dix mille fois qu'il était son meilleur ami, Peter n'avait jamais pu se défaire du sentiment qu'il était juste la bonne poire dont elle tirait profit. Elle avait des amis tellement géniaux, des petits copains tellement badass et elle était comme une grande star à ses yeux et il était juste content de pouvoir graviter dans sa périphérie._

_Ca lui avait pris des années avant de comprendre qu'il avait toujours vu ses meilleurs amis de la même façon, simplement sans s'en rendre compte parce qu'il n'était amoureux d'aucun d'entre eux. _

_« Ouais. Excuse-moi d'avoir pensé que tu avais oublié au bout de deux ans d'hiboux absents, » marmonna Peter qui avait bien malgré lui attendu ce fameux courrier en refusant de croire qu'il n'avait vraiment été rien d'autre que 'le copain minable' toutes ces années. _

_« Oh Peter, je suis désolée, » murmura-t-elle en se penchant vers lui. Elle lui embrassa la joue. « Si tu savais combien de fois j'ai eu envie de t'écrire pendant mon voyage, » dit-elle mais peut-être que c'était juste une hallucination auditive causée par le parfum le plus délicieux qu'il avait jamais senti. Elle se recula. « Je me suis détestée de m'être imposée cette règle idiote de pas de correspondance mais – je sais pas, je me souviens juste que je pensais que c'était le mieux, tu sais pour – »_

_« Etre vraiment seule et ne pas avoir envie de rentrer chaque fois que c'était un peu dur et que ce soit vraiment ton aventure à toi, totalement indépendante, » dit Peter avec un peu de bile en bouche. _

_Troisième fois qu'elle lui avait brisé le cœur. Il était persuadé que c'était sa façon de rompre avec lui, parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas juste dire 'je veux qu'on casse' alors qu'ils n'étaient qu'amis._

_Une légère tension s'installa entre eux et ils burent tous les deux en attendant qu'elle passe. _

_« Je suis désolée. C'était vraiment stupide. J'aurais dû écrire. »_

_« Désolé, c'était pas mon intention de plomber l'ambiance. »_

_Ils se regardèrent juste après avoir parlé en même temps et recommencèrent à sourire comme des idiots. Ca leur arrivait tout le temps avant, de parler en même temps. Et souvent de dire la même chose. Peter y voyait un signe. Marlène en avait toujours été agacée. _

_« Je suis rentrée il y a quelques jours, » annonça-t-elle. « Je comptais tenter de reprendre contact avec tout le monde dans la semaine mais entre me ré-adapter, trouver un appart' et accueillir les autres, » Elle fit un signe vers le pub et Peter comprit qu'elle parlait des six personnes qu'il venait de voir. « Je les ai rencontré pendant mes voyages. Je leur avais promis de leur faire visiter la Vieille Ile dès mon retour mais je pensais pas qu'ils allaient tous débarquer aussi vite dès l'annonce de mon retour ! Et en même temps ! »_

_Peter ne put s'empêcher de rire avec légèreté tout en secouant la tête. C'était tellement Marlène de se retrouver avec six invités impromptus. _

_« Oh, mais maintenant que t'es là, tu vas pouvoir m'aider à remettre la main sur les autres ! Tu les vois toujours ? »_

_« Les gars, évidemment. J'ai vu Fay il y a quelque temps. Elle doit se marier dans six semaines, on est tous invités. Elle m'a donné une invit' pour toi, d'ailleurs. Je crois vraiment que cette fille souffre de surdité sélective. Je lui dis bien dix fois que j'avais pas de nouvelles mais tu sais comment elle est – »_

_« Je crois qu'on avait déjà établi ça il y a bien longtemps. Combien de temps elle a fait tourner ce pauvre Serdaigle en bourrique en "ne l'entendant pas" rompre avec elle ? »_

_Peter ricana. Le pauvre gars avait semblé sur le point de se pendre à la fin. _

_« Alors les trois garçons, hein ? C'est marrant, j'ai toujours cru qu'ils ne faisaient que t'utiliser comme larbin à l'école, » commenta-t-elle._

_« Ils disaient toujours la même chose de toi, » répliqua Peter. Il garda le 'ils sont restés, tu es partie' qu'il avait sur le bout de la langue._

_« Imbéciles, » grommela-t-elle d'un air faussement bougon. « Remus est toujours aussi déprimant ? »_

_« Juste un air qu'il se donnait pour garder les filles comme toi à distance, » l'ennuya Peter. _

_Elle répondit d'une grimace amusée. « James un bourreau des cœurs ? »_

_« Il est en train de se ranger, je crois, » commenta Peter. « Ca m'étonnera pas qu'il soit finalement tombé amoureux, en fait. »_

_« Ouah, amoureux ? James Potter ? D'une fille ? »_

_Peter rigola. « Evidemment d'une fille ! »_

_« Oh. » Marlène se mordit la lèvre. « J'ai toujours cru que ses manies d'étalon compensaient pour, tu sais, _d'autres penchants_. »_

_Peter l'observa, la bouche légèrement ouverte. Puis commença à rire si fort qu'il en eut les larmes aux yeux. _

_« Seulement toi, Marlène. Seulement toi, » dit-il en secouant la tête. _

_« On dirait bien, » murmura-t-elle d'un air pensif. Elle abandonna le sujet en haussant les épaules. « Oh, ne me dis pas que Sirius est encore avec miss préfète coincée ? »_

_Tiens, Peter avait oublié que Myriam et Marlène n'avaient jamais vraiment été amies. (Peter avait toujours soupçonné qu'elle était juste jalouse qu'une fille super comme elle soit coincée avec le plus nase des Maraudeurs quand une fille "coincée" comme Myra l'était avec Sirius et James)._

_« Mariés, en fait, » confirma Peter en terminant son verre avant de le lever devant lui : « J'étais venu boire à leur santé. »_

_« Mais c'est quoi ces gens qui se marient ? » s'exclama-t-elle d'un air choqué._

_« Booonne question, » siffla Peter. « Je pense personnellement qu'on a dû leur filer une substance illicite qui leur a fait momentanément perdre la tête, » commenta-t-il. _

_Marlène pouffa. Puis soupira. « Bon bah, je suppose que Sirius restera à jamais le seule Maraudeur avec qui je n'ai pas cou– »_

_Elle se figea brusquement et regarda Peter avec quelque chose proche de la peur. Il haussa un sourcil. Avala le fil barbelé qui avait élu domicile dans sa gorge. Descendit du muret. _

_« Je crois que je vais avoir besoin d'un autre verre, » déclara-t-il en retournant vers le bar. _

_« Peter, attends, je voulais pas – » Elle l'attrapa par le bras. _

_Il garda les yeux devant lui. « Tu as couché avec James et Remus ? »_

_Un instant passa avant qu'elle ne réponde. « Qui n'a pas couché avec James ? » tenta-t-elle vainement de plaisanter. « Je suis désolée. »_

_« Et ça ne t'est jamais venu à l'idée de me le dire ? » continua à se faire du mal Peter. Le pire était qu'il n'était même pas vraiment étonné. Elle avait bien couché avec lui juste pour qu'il "garde un bon souvenir d'elle"._

_« Ca n'avait pas d'importance. »_

_« Ouais, aucun de nous, pas vrai ? » commenta-t-il cyniquement. « J'ai vraiment besoin d'un verre, Marlène, » dit-il en se dégageant de son bras._

_« C'est faux. Tu avais de l'importance, Peter, » murmura-t-elle d'une petite voix. Il inspira et se mit en route vers le pub. Il n'avait définitivement plus quinze ans et ça faisait longtemps qu'il avait abandonné tout espoir d'entendre ces mots. « Tu étais le premier. »_

_Il se retourna vers elle, en colère cette fois. « Ca devrait me faire du bien de savoir que j'étais le premier de mes potes que t'as sauté ? T'étais parfaitement au courant que j'étais amoureux de toi et tu – tu sais quoi, Léna ? Oublie ça, je vais juste –»_

_« Tu étais le premier Peter, » répéta-t-elle. « Le tout premier. »_

_Il ne l'avait jamais vue timide avant aujourd'hui. _

_Il ouvrit et referma la bouche à plusieurs reprises. Quoi ? C'était quoi ce bordel ? Personne ne lui avait jamais rien dit – _elle _n'avait rien dit. Elle avait utilisé et abandonné et savait _parfaitement _ce qu'elle faisait et il s'était torturé pour savoir qui lui avait appris tout ça et à qui elle le ferait après et – _

_« Pourquoi tu n'as jamais – Pourquoi tu as – Tu m'as presque violé ! »_

_« Je voulais que tu sois le premier, Peter. Je voulais – et quand tu m'as fait cette déclaration, quand tu t'es mis à chanter ce stupide, stupide poème et que tu m'as dit toutes ces choses, toutes ces choses magnifiques, j'ai – personne n'avait jamais – Peter, il y tellement de choses que tu ne sais pas, tellement de choses que je ne t'ai jamais dites – Si tu savais seulement _à quel point _tu as pu compter… »_

_« Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de me dire, Léna ? » murmura-t-il sans détacher ses yeux de sa silhouette. Elle était en train de se tordre les mains sur le ventre et se mordait l'intérieur des joues et un léger vent se souleva, faisant voleter le bas de sa robe et ses longues boucles puis elle releva les yeux sur lui et – et il y avait tellement dans son expression, tant de choses que Peter avait rêvé d'entendre, tellement souvent mais auxquelles il n'avait jamais osé croire et qui se réveillaient en lui malgré tout ce qu'il cherchait à les en chasser et – _

_« Oh Merlin, j'ai vraiment besoin d'un verre, » marmonna-t-il en se retournant résolument vers le pub. « Une cruche, il me faut une cruche. Une bouteille de Ciguë. Un tonneau d'hydromel. » _

_Il ne pensait pas avoir cligné des yeux durant tout le trajet jusqu'au bar. _

« Avec qui ? » répéta Peter en jouant les idiots n'ayant aucune idée du problème. « Eh bien… Des… amis… »

« Je sais parfaitement que tu n'étais pas avec les garçons ! » s'écria Sandra. « Je suis allée jusque chez eux parce que je m'inquiétais que tu ne rentres pas et tu me dis que tu étais _dehors _à _boire _? Mais enfin, Peter, tu me prends pour une conne ? Qu'est-ce que tu foutais ? »

Peter posa sa tasse avec fracas sur le plan de travail devant lui et se retourna pour faire face à Sandra. Mais quand il vit toute la peine qu'il lui avait causée, il perdit toute sa résolution.

« Sansan, je te jure que c'est pas ce que tu crois, » assura Peter en s'approchant d'elle. Elle recula. « J'ai eu un choc quand Sirius et Myra m'ont dit qu'ils étaient mariés et je suis allé au _Stud _et j'ai rencontré de vieux amis, » Techniquement pas un mensonge, « et on a commencé à boire et j'ai pas vu l'heure. Je suis désolé. »

Sandra resta figée sur ses pieds.

« Bébé, tu sais que jamais je ne – je te jure que tout ce que j'ai fait c'est boire. J'aurais dû t'envoyer un hibou, excuse-moi, » murmura Peter en arrivant devant elle. Il prit son visage en coupe.

Sandra releva les yeux sur lui. « Myriam… et Sirius… ont quoi ? »

« Oh, ils ne t'ont pas… ? »

Elle secoua la tête.

« Eh bien, ils sont mariés aux Etats-Unis et… »

Elle se laissa tomber dans une chaise. Tira le bol de porridge à elle et enfourna une énorme cuillère qui lui laissa la bouche pleine d'une épaisse pâte blanche collante. Elle repoussa le bol. « Je vais voir besoin d'un truc plus fort, » marmonna-t-elle.

« Ma réaction, exactement, » s'enjoua Peter. Il prit la main de sa petite amie.

« Tu n'étais vraiment pas avec une fille ? » murmura-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Peter sentit la boule de culpabilité refaire son apparition dans sa gorge. « Si. Plusieurs filles même. Et plusieurs mecs. On a bu. On a dansé. Sur les tables. Et c'est une bonne chose qu'on soit plus étudiants à partir d'aujourd'hui, parce que je crois que je me suis fait viré du Stud à vie. »

« Tu as… dansé sur une table ? » répéta Sandra en le regardant comme s'il venait de lui annoncer qu'il avait été kidnappé par les aliens pendant la nuit et utilisé comme matrice humaine pour l'incubation de leur progéniture en vue d'une invasion terrestre.

« J'avais bu… beaucoup d'alcool ? » se défendit-il piteusement.

Elle le regarda, longuement, comme pour lire en lui puis se pencha et lui embrassa le front. « Enlève-moi cette horrible chemise, tu veux ? Tu vas recevoir ton diplôme, pas essayer de faire vomir l'envoyé du Ministre. »

Elle se leva en emportant le thé dans la pièce jointive. Peter resta coi un moment. Peut-être que c'était _Sandra _qui s'était fait kidnappée par les aliens et avait été remplacée par un métamorphe. Parce que sa petite amie lui faisait une scène de jalousie de vingt-minutes par minute de retard qu'il avait – et il venait de passer la nuit dehors. Et de prendre une douche en rentrant, ce qui était, il le savait, la première chose qui l'avait rendue suspicieuse avec son ex.

Il la suivit dans le salon, sur le point de demander 'C'est vrai ? Tu me crois ? Comme ça ?' mais il s'abstint. Ce n'était jamais une bonne idée de remettre en question la confiance déjà mince de sa petite amie. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et passa son bras autour de ses épaules pendant qu'elle soufflait sur son thé pour le refroidir.

« Je… J'apprécie ta confiance, Sandra, » finit par dire Peter.

Elle sourit à son thé. « J'ai décidé d'essayer de m'améliorer. Quand j'ai vu Lily l'autre jour… J'ai juste – j'ai réalisé que ce n'était ni moi, ni toi. Mais Sullivan. C'est lui et seulement lui et j'ai pas envie de le laisser ruiner nos vies encore plus alors – »

Peter se pencha et lui embrassa l'épaule. « Merci pour tes efforts, alors. J'ose à peine imaginer à quel point ça doit être dur pour toi, » murmura-t-il contre sa peau en sentant la culpabilité dans son ventre se répandre comme un poison. Elle avait choisi le pire des moments pour décider de lui faire aveuglément confiance. Et même s'il savait que ça ne durerait pas, Peter aurait vraiment voulu profiter de ce moment de paix entre eux.

« Tu vaux la peine que j'essaye, » dit-elle simplement. A la tension dans son dos, Peter pouvait sentir à quel point c'était dur de ne pas éclater pour elle. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle déposa sa tasse sur la table basse et le frappa violement à l'épaule. « Si tu passes encore la nuit dehors comme ça, je t'écorche vif, compris ? Et va changer cette chemise ! »

Et avec ça, elle partit s'enfermer à la salle de bains.

_Quand Peter ressortit du pub avec deux choppes d'hydromel aromatisé (et après avoir bu deux Whisky pur feu au bar), Marlène était encore là, assise sur le muret et elle releva des yeux plein d'espoir sur lui. _

_« Je savais pas si tu reviendrais, » murmura-t-elle en acceptant le verre qu'il lui offrait. « Je pensais t'avoir… effrayé. »_

_« On peut dire ça, oui, » marmonna Peter en buvant une gorgée avant de grimacer. Il avait oublié qu'ils faisaient un hydromel à base de miel de châtaignier dans cet établissement, qui était beaucoup trop amer au goût de Peter. « C'est surtout que j'y comprends rien, Marlène. »_

_Marlène sauta de son muret, déposa sa choppe dessus, prit celle de Peter et alla la poser à côté de l'autre. Puis elle revint devant lui et avant qu'il ait compris, elle avait écrasé ses lèvres sur les siennes. _

_Peter déglutit. Il voulait de tout son cœur la prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser et lui dire combien elle lui avait manqué et qu'il ne pensait pas jamais pouvoir vivre sans elle mais – mais trop de temps, trop de choses s'étaient passées et – _

_« Je suis avec quelqu'un, » murmura-t-il quand elle s'écarta devant son manque de répondant. _

_Elle sembla déçue. « Oh. D'accord. Je suis… » Elle inspira. « J'aurais pas dû… »_

_« Elle s'appelle Sandra Grey. Elle – »_

_« Sandra Grey ? La préfète de Pouffsouffle ? » Un peu étonnée qu'elle se souvienne de Sandra, Peter acquiesça. Ils étaient encore si proches que leurs fronts se touchèrent. « La même Sandra Grey qui offrait des cadeaux de St Valentin à tous les Maraudeurs _sauf _toi ? La même qui a essayé d'envoyer des chocolats frelatés à la potion d'amour à James ? » Peter ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais ses lèvres frôlèrent celles de Marlène et il dut se maitriser pour ne pas l'embrasser malgré ses principes. « Celle avec qui je me suis battue ? »_

_Peter sourit. « J'avais oublié ça… »_

_« Oh, et elle t'a dit que je l'ai agressée parce qu'elle m'avait dit qu'elle ne comprenait pas ce que je foutais à trainer avec toi et qu'il fallait vraiment être pathétique pour s'intéresser à Peter Pettigrow ? »_

_Peter fronça légèrement les sourcils, mais ne fut pas plus surpris que ça, au final. Sandra avait fait amende honorable de beaucoup de choses qu'elle avait fait ou dit pendant les premiers temps de leur relation. « Elle a changé, » chuchota-t-il. _

_Marlène le regarda dans les yeux et il se noya dans ses deux grandes ambres magnifiques. « Tu l'aimes ? »_

_« Enormément, » confirma Peter. _

_Marlène sourit tristement et pressa une seconde ses lèvres contre celles de Peter avant de se reculer. « Alors elle a beaucoup de chance. Je suis heureuse pour toi. »_

_Il fallut un moment à Peter pour retrouver l'usage de ses sens. « Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire – Tu – tu avais vraiment des – des – » Il ne pouvait même pas le dire tellement c'était énorme et gros et impossible. Marlène venait de rentrer au pays, l'Angleterre lui manquait, ses amis lui manquaient et c'était juste sa façon de marquer son affection. Ou de lui dire qu'elle était désolée. Ou il ne savait quoi d'autre. Parce que c'était impossible. _

_« Tu étais mon meilleur ami, Peter. Je ne supportais pas l'idée de te perdre. Et j'étais pas prête pour me ranger… Je voulais…. Je voulais parcourir le monde. Je voulais avoir des aventures avec des hommes croisés en chemin. Je voulais tout gouter, tout essayer, tout – J'étais pas prête, tu comprends ? »_

_« Non, » souffla Peter. Il alla chercher son hydromel. « Non. Je suis en train de rêver. » Il finit sa choppe. « Tu savais que j'étais complètement fou de toi ! »_

_Elle baissa la tête. « Tu m'en demandais trop, Peter. J'aurais jamais pu… J'avais envie d'expérimenter, de légèreté, de vivre au jour le jour et je – chaque jour, en me réveillant, je me demandais si c'était aujourd'hui que tu allais en avoir marre et m'obliger à choisir entre plus et plus rien du tout et – j'ai tellement pensé à tout ce que je pourrais te dire pendant mon voyage…»_

_« DE TROIS ANS ! » éclata brusquement Peter. « Sans une lettre ! Je savais même pas si t'étais encore en vie ! Tu rentres et en moins de cinq minutes, tu t'attends à quoi ? Que j'abandonne tout juste pour te suivre comme un bon chienchien ? Je suis plus ce garçon-là, Marlène ! »_

_« Je sais, » murmura-t-elle d'une voix cassée en baissant la tête. « Pardonne-moi. »_

_Peter secoua la tête et commença à boire le deuxième verre, juste pour avoir quelque chose à faire avec ses mains. _

_« Je t'aurais attendu, » finit-il par soupirer d'une voix si basse qu'il ne savait pas si elle entendait. « Je t'aurais attendu si tu avais demandé. »_

_« Je t'aurais jamais demandé un truc pareil. »_

_« Je sais. » _

_Il termina le verre. _

_« Peter… »_

_« Est-ce qu'on – Est-ce qu'on peut rentrer et se comporter comme des idiots de vingt ans avec trop d'alcool dans le sang et prétendre que cette conversation n'a jamais eu lieu ? » demanda-t-il. Parce qu'il ne savait vraiment pas s'il serait capable de supporter plus. _

_« Mira est complètement allumée en soirée ! Tu vas voir, tu vas adorer ! » reprit immédiatement Marlène d'un ton enjoué et déjà rempli de rire – parce que Peter savait mieux que personne que derrière les rires de Marlène se cachaient toutes ses peines et ses angoisses et ses colères. Ses rires la protégeaient et se battaient pour elle. Ses rires étaient ce qu'il aimait et détestait le plus chez elle._

_« Mira ? » répéta Peter en se prêtant au jeu, « ça va être facile, tiens. En parlant d'elle, tu sais que Lily Evans est de retour ? »_

_« QUOI ? » s'écria Marlène en s'accrochant à son épaule. _

_Alors Peter éclata de rire et lui dit d'arrêter d'essayer de lui déboiter le bras et lui raconta les grandes lignes de l'histoire puis ils retournèrent au pub et ils burent et ils dansèrent et ils montèrent sur les tables et à un moment, Peter se mit en tête de faire léviter toutes les tables pour prouver à Hito (qui était autrichien, allez comprendre) qu'être _en vie _n'était pas _du tout _ un prérequis pour danser la polka et ils se firent tous mettre à la porte et finirent la soirée dans le coin d'une rue à rire et plaisanter et parler musique et politique et refaire le monde jusqu'au petit matin. _

_Peter avait peut-être ou peut-être pas promis à Sven de l'héberger._

_Et quand il avait déclaré qu'il était temps de rentrer, Marlène l'avait serré contre lui et lui avait glissé à l'oreille « Ca fait du bien de te revoir, Pete, » et Peter avait marché sur un nuage jusque chez lui._

* * *

**I thought you sang so tastefully but now I see I was wrong. Your serenade turns to filth when I leave so, please, cut the love song** _(A.F.I., Cold Hands)_

« C'est gentil de m'accompagner, » soupira Lily en s'arrêtant face au grand bâtiment de briques grises qui ne lui avait jamais apparu aussi impressionnant et inquiétant par le passé. Ses jambes bloquées sous elles semblaient incapables de bouger et les marches menant à l'entrée imposante s'étendaient à l'infini, se multipliant sous ses yeux et s'allongeant dans un flou artistique burlesque qui ne manquait pas de lui donner le vertige. Incertaine, Lily posa une main sur son estomac qui était agité d'autant de remous qu'une mer traversée d'un cyclone et elle prit un pas de recul.

La main qu'on posa dans son dos stoppa sa crise de panique avant même qu'elle ait réellement commencée et la jeune fille reprit ses esprits avec force et détermination. Le bâtiment n'était plus qu'un vieil entrepôt abandonné dont les briques ternes et décolorées s'effritaient sous le vent dur qui soufflait aujourd'hui, et seules dix petites marches étroites en béton la séparait d'une grande porte métallique à double battant à travers laquelle sorciers de tous âges et tous genres se pressaient sans se bousculer.

« Tout va bien ? »

Lily tourna la tête en direction de Myriam et lui sourit bravement. « Toujours, » assura-t-elle en entamant la montée, le cœur pincé dans la poitrine. Elle avait toujours imaginé vivre ce jour en compagnie de Sullivan. Cela représentait tellement, pour elle comme pour lui. Des années de travail acharné, de privations, d'épuisement, de compromis. Des heures à écouter les séminaires interminables de vieux mages, des jours à étudier les pages racornies de ses livres, des semaines à s'entraîner à lancer des sorts d'un niveau ridiculement difficile et élevé. Tout ça pour en arriver là. Et celui qui avait toujours été là pour elle, à chaque étape du processus, la poussant à prendre des risques, la réconfortant dans ses moments de doutes, l'assistant quand la fatigue menaçait de la surmener, n'était même pas présent pour assister à la cérémonie. Tout juste un hibou, lui annonçant la prolongation de son séjour, et pas même un encouragement.

Mais c'était sans doute mieux ainsi, ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser Lily. Car elle n'aurait sûrement pas pu faire face à ce sale cancrelat répugnant qui s'était tant et si bien moqué d'elle et l'avait bafouée de toutes les manières imaginables.

C'était étrange, de ressentir à la fois le besoin de le voir ici, à côté d'elle, dans ce moment qu'il méritait autant qu'elle – à un endroit qu'elle n'aurait jamais atteint si ce n'était pour lui – et celui, impérieux, de ne jamais plus voir son sale visage perfide, à moins soit-il brandi au bout d'un pic.

« Lily, souris ! Réjouis-toi ! » l'égaya Myriam en prenant place à côté d'elle. « Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as achevé, ici ? Je ne connais pas un seul autre sorcier qui aurait été capable d'en faire autant que toi. Ressortir de toutes les épreuves que tu as vécu, recommencer des études et travailler en même temps – et les réussir, quand on voit tout ce que tu as traversé ces dernières semaines ! »

« On ne peut pas dire que la réussite soit à la hauteur de ce que j'avais anticipé, » marmonna la jeune fille, en redressant tout de même les épaules. C'était la vérité pourtant : elle, Lily Evans, allait recevoir son diplôme dûment mérité, et personne n'aurait pourtant parié une noise sur sa tête, quelques années plus tôt.

« Oh pardon, votre majesté. Je n'avais pas réalisé que la réussite est sans valeur si l'on n'atteint pas la première place… » répliqua Myriam d'un ton grandiloquent. Lily leva les yeux au ciel, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. « Merlin, James et toi êtes tellement identiques sur certains points que c'en fait mal aux yeux. »

La gorge de Lily se serra à la mention du jeune homme, et Myriam s'interrompit tout de suite, une mimique d'excuse au visage. Lily tenta de sourire tout de même. Aujourd'hui était _son _jour, et elle ne laisserait rien ni personne le gâcher, ni James, ni Sullivan – qui pêchaient tous deux autant par leur absence que leur présence l'aurait pu.

Le grand salamanèque de la remise des diplômes commença. Un homme, un vieux sorcier ayant revêtu une longue robe pourpre et portant la barbe longue et emmêlé dans un mimétisme presque navrant du grandiose directeur de Poudlard, s'avança et récita un discours qu'il semblait avoir déjà répété cent fois dans sa vie. Puis il déroula un long parchemin qui termina sa course au pied de l'estrade et entreprit de réciter le nom de tous les lauréats, une option à la fois. Chaque nouvelle nomination était suivie d'une salve d'applaudissement, tantôt de grands cris de victoire ou de holà d'encouragements (qui semblait avoir l'effet inverse et plonger l'étudiant dans la plus grande honte alors qu'il rejoignait le groupe des professeurs pour recevoir son sésame).

A la fin de l'énoncé de chaque section, cela ne manquait jamais, des chaises raclaient et des sorciers dont le nom n'avait pas été prononcé sortaient de la salle avec vacarme, faisant claquer les portes, criant parfois à l'injustice ou tentant de préserver leur dignité sous le couvert de quelques larmes discrètes. Au moins, songeait Lily, elle-même savait d'avance qu'elle avait réussi. Un de ses professeurs l'avait convoquée la veille car il était très déçu de ses résultats aux examens finaux. Elle s'était vaguement expliqué – la vie, la fatigue, des problèmes personnels – et l'homme avait conclu l'entretien en la félicitant pour sa persévérance et en lui remettant une lettre de recommandation qui lui serait précieuse dans sa future recherche d'emploi.

Vraiment, elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle était si stressée à l'idée de ne pas entendre son nom mais tous les scénarios ne cessaient de se retourner dans sa tête, un résultat avait été mal recopié, son professeur s'était trompé, une erreur administrative était survenue… Savoir à l'avance ne semblait pas rendre les choses plus faciles.

Un coup de coude dans les côtes la fit sursauter. « C'est à toi ! » lui glissa sa voisine entre deux rires moqueurs et Lily, piquée au vif, sauta sur ses pieds et fonça vers l'estrade sous les applaudissements de la salle. Un garçon s'écria « _Bien joué Lily !_ » et elle tourna la tête, juste à temps pour voir Peter, le poing levé et debout sur sa chaise, et Sandra à côté de lui, rouge pivoine, en train de le disputer pour qu'il se calme.

Après avoir récupéré le précieux document et avoir serré tant de mains que ses doigts douloureux refusaient désormais de se plier, Lily rejoignit son siège où elle eut droit à une embrassade de Myriam et elles attendirent sagement la fin de l'office – amusées de voir le visage rempli de soulagement de Peter et Sandra quand leur tour arriva enfin.

« On va allez fêter ça, » déclara Peter dès qu'ils se retrouvèrent à l'entrée du bâtiment. Lily ne put s'empêcher qu'il avait les yeux cerclés de rouge et que ses paupières tenaient à peine ouverts.

Immédiatement, Sandra se tourna vers lui d'un air désapprobateur. « Quoi ? Non ! T'es déjà sorti toute la nuit hier soir ! »

« Peter ! » siffla Myra. « Tu réveilles le lion qui sommeillait en toi ? »

Peter jeta un coup d'œil à Myriam, puis à Lily, comme s'il était sur le point de faire un commentaire à ce sujet, puis il regarda sa petite amie du coin de l'œil et sembla se raviser.

« Hier soir, on faisait la fête que si jamais on recevait pas notre diplôme. Ce soir, on fête de l'avoir eu ! » insista Peter en regardant Sandra avec une telle moue suppliante que Lily dut se retenir de rire.

« T'as même pas encore dessoulé, » marmonna Sandra. « Et ta phrase ne veut rien dire ! Je suis même pas sûre que ce soit de l'anglais… »

« Mais on s'en fiche ! Allez, viens danser avec moi, ooh Sandra ! » Peter attrapa les mains de la jeune femme et se mit à la faire valser autour de lui.

Myra et Lily échangèrent un regard. Peter avait l'air _survolté._ Sandra se débarrassa de son petit ami collant, les lèvres pincées et des éclairs plein les yeux.

« Mes parents nous attendent au restaurant ! » lui rappela Sandra. « Tu pourras sortir après. »

« Oui Peter, elle signera ta carte de sortie si tu te conduis bien ! » ne put s'empêcher de commenter Sandra et Lily lui mit un coup de coude. Mais elle pouffa tout de même.

« Ou… » commença Peter. « On va boire un verre maintenant, on rejoint tes parents ce soir et retourne s'amuser une fois qu'on a mis cette corvée dernière nous ! »

« Cette _corvée _? » cingla Sandra. « Mes parents ?! »

Lily et Myriam s'éloignèrent légèrement du couple qui continua à se crier dessus un moment, attirant à eux plusieurs regards amusés ou choqués. Au bout d'un moment, Sandra sembla convaincre Peter de crier en sourdine pour ne pas tant attirer l'attention et il compensa le manque de coffre de ses protestations par de grands gestes et des trépignements qui étaient très amusants à regarder.

On aurait dit un italien en train de se disputer avec son voisin tout en se retenant d'aller aux toilettes.

Cependant, à voir la tête qu'elle tirait, Sandra trouvait la conversation tout sauf drôle.

« Alors ? » demanda Myriam en prenant Lily par le coude comme deux vieilles femmes en train de se promener au parc, « Est-ce que tu viens faire la fête avec nous ce soir ? »

Lily sentit un sourire étirer ses lèvres. « Oh que oui. Ça fait une éternité que je ne suis pas sortie. Et depuis que j'entends parler des _fameuses _soirées des Maraudeurs… »

« Et avec James ? »

Lily se gratta le front et ses yeux tombèrent sur les sorciers en train de dégager les allées et de retirer les chaises installées là spécialement pour la remise des diplômes. Depuis la veille, elle n'avait eu de cesse de repenser à sa réaction. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi il ne lui avait même pas laissé l'occasion de s'expliquer. Il avait sauté aux mauvaises conclusions et … Lily n'avait pas envie de laisser les choses en l'état. Si elle se contentait de tourner le dos à James comme ça, elle aurait l'impression que tout était définitivement fini entre eux, et elle avait très envie de pouvoir continuer à voir James en tant qu'ami.

Elle savait que le jeune homme et elle avaient encore beaucoup à partager.

S'il acceptait de comprendre, bien sûr, qu'elle avait besoin d'être _seule. _Il s'était passé bien trop de choses ces derniers temps et elle perdait pied à force de ne jamais prendre le temps de s'occuper d'elle.

Aujourd'hui, la priorité, c'était sa carrière.

« James peut faire ce qu'il veut, » décida Lily. « S'il est là – j'aurai deux mots à lui dire. »

Elle lâcha le bras de Myriam et prit sa main. « Par Merlin, qu'est-ce que cette bague peut être belle… Je suis trop jalouse. »

« Bon. » Les deux filles sursautèrent et sortirent de leur admiration béate de l'alliance magique vieille plusieurs centaines d'années pour relever les yeux sur Peter qui avait l'air penaud. « On va aller déposer nos diplômes à l'appart ensuite on ira boire un coup pour marquer ça puis Sandra ira voir ses parents. Vous nous accompagnez ? »

« Chez les parents de Sandra ? Non merci, » marmonna Myra et Lily leva les yeux au ciel.

« Non, je suis puni. J'ai pas le droit d'aller voir ses parents, » répondit Peter, de la malice dégoulinant des yeux. Lily ouvrit la bouche, abasourdie. Elle n'avait jamais vu Peter ainsi. Elle avait toujours l'image de ce jeune homme sérieux, voire austère, dans sa tête, qui venait déjeuner avec sa petite amie dans le resto de Lily toutes les semaines. Ce Peter-là n'avait rien à voir.

Lily se demanda si le garçon en face d'elle était celui de Poudlard, celui que tous ses amis avaient regretté de voir disparaitre après sa rencontre avec Sandra. Et si oui, qu'est-ce qui avait poussé ce côté de la personnalité de Peter à ressortir ainsi.

« Queudvert, espèce de sale petit manipulateur ! » s'écria Myriam. Elle le tapa sur l'épaule pour le féliciter. « Au _Stud _? »

« Au Sphinx, » préféra Peter. « J'ai eu… de petits problèmes au pub avec Lèna hier soir. Je m'occupe de rassembler les gars ! » finit-il en repartant en courant vers sa petite amie qui l'attendait, les bras croisés sous la poitrine et rayonnant de colère.

Hm, ça allait être amusant, cette après-midi au pub avec elle dans cet état….

« Euh… Est-ce qu'il vient de dire _Lèna _? » murmura Myriam d'une voix blanche.

« Je pense. Qui c'est ? »

« Le début des problèmes, » termina la jeune femme en haussant les épaules. « Bah, je serai pas triste de voir Sandra partir… »

Lily la regarda avec scepticisme mais ne fit pas de commentaire. Comme souvent, elle apprendrait les détails en cours de route. Essayer de tout connaitre sur le passé des Maraudeurs était aussi impossible que d'essayer de voler de l'or à un Gobelin. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si Myriam était très impartiale sur le sujet.

Elles passèrent d'abord à l'appartement de Lily pour qu'elle y dépose son diplôme. Elles discutaient encore des facéties de certains des étudiants pendant la cérémonie quand Lily entra sa clé dans la serrure.

Immédiatement, une odeur de rose lui envahit les narines. Toute la pièce centrale était décorée de bougies parfumées aux couleurs vives, des pétales de rose couvraient la table basse et un énorme gâteau à la crème et aux fruits rouges trônait au milieu. Au plafond pendant une banderole disant _Félicitation Lily ! _Et dans le coin, entre le mur marquant la séparation entre le salon et la cuisine, et la fenêtre qui donnait sur l'immeuble d'en face, se tenait Sullivan, un énorme bouquet de fleurs exotiques à la main.

Lily fut tellement surprise que sa première pensée fut _C'est quoi ça, un goûter d'anniversaire ou un rendez-vous coquin _? Puis peu à peu, elle commença à réaliser.

Sullivan était rentrée.

« Lily ! » s'écria-t-il en la voyant. « Félicitation mon amour. » Elle se retrouva avec le bouquet en main sans avoir bougé d'un millimètre de son spot dans l'entrée. Elle sentit les lèvres de Sullivan s'écraser sur les siennes et pendant un quart de secondes, elle eut envie de le prendre dans ses bras parce qu'il lui avait tellement manqué ! Mais elle se rappela. Et son cœur se brisa à nouveau.

Elle le repoussa avec tellement de force qu'il tituba en arrière, un regard ébahi au visage. « Lily ? »

Lily sentit toute la colère, la rancœur, le dégoût, la trahison des derniers jours déferler sur elle. Depuis qu'elle avait pris sa décision, un grand poids avait été retiré de ses épaules. Cela semblait plus facile de vivre sans devoir sans cesser douter et osciller entre James et Sull. Mais la tristesse et la douleur et la _rage _ne s'étaient pas apaisées.

« Des fleurs ? » s'exclama Lily d'un ton cynique en regardant le bouquet. « DES FLEURS ? »

« Oh Merlin, tu as raté, c'est ça ? Lily, c'est rien, tu restes toujours la plus intelligente à mes yeux. C'est ma faute, tous ces voyages, c'était le mauvais moment et – »

« Par Morgane, quel connard, » siffla Myriam.

Les yeux de Sullivan tombèrent sur elle et il la dévisagea en se demandant sûrement quelle mouche l'avait piquée. Parce qu'il ne se doutait de rien, pas vrai ? Cet enfoiré revenait de son petit voyage et jurait à Lily qu'il l'aimait comme si de rien n'était parce qu'il ne savait pas qu'elle avait tout découvert, pas vrai ?

La réalisation la frappa.

C'était ce qu'il faisait à chaque fois.

Il partait, _couchait _avec ces femmes puis revenait, l'air de rien – et il regardait Lily dans les yeux sans la _moindre _trace de culpabilité et lui faisait ses serments d'amour et même pas une seconde n'imaginait qu'elle puisse être soupçonneuse et –

C'était comme un coup de poignard dans le ventre qui lui aurait coupé le souffle et plongé le corps dans un bain de glace bouillante.

Parce que _savoir _ce qu'il faisait et le _voir faire _étaient deux choses complètement différentes.

Parce que cette vie-là avait été celle de Lily pendant bien trop longtemps.

« Myriam, » dit-elle d'une voix blanche. « Je crois qu'on va remettre cette sortie à plus tard… »

« Lily, tu es sûre ? »

« Il se passe quoi ? T'avais prévu autre chose ? » intervint Sullivan en regardant les deux filles. « On peut sortir si tu veux. C'est ta soirée. Je serai ton chevalier servent pour la nuit… »

Chacun des mots si familiers qu'il prononçait était comme mille aiguilles enfoncées dans sa peau, sous sa peau, jusque dans ses os, et répandant leur poison dans ses veines.

« Il faut que je le fasse, » déclara Lily.

Il aurait de la chance d'en sortir en vie.

« D'accord. Mais viens me voir après. On se soulera pour oublier. »

Myriam partit et laissa Lily en tête à tête avec son petit ami.

« Chérie, qu'est-ce que… »

« J'ai un cadeau pour toi, » déclara Lily en traversant l'appartement tel un ouragan. Elle alla chercher une fiole de potion dans la salle de bain puis revint dans le salon ridicule avec ses banderoles et son gâteau et ses pétales de rose. Sullivan se tenait au milieu de tout ce beau bazar, ses fleurs étalés à ses pieds, complètement perdu. « Tiens, » dit Lily en lui balançant la fiole. Il dut se pencher pour que le petit pot de verre ne se brise pas sur son nez. « C'est la potion pour la MST que tu m'as refilée ! »

Il pâlit.

Il comprit.

Et Lily voulait juste qu'il admette tout et parte et ne revienne jamais.

« Lily, c'est pas ce que tu crois...»

« Garde tes beaux mots pour une autre, » cracha Lily d'un ton empli de venin.

Et elle comprit pourquoi James était parti la veille. Elle n'avait pas envie d'écouter les explications de Sullivan. Elle voulait juste que tout finisse. Elle voulait comprendre. Elle ne voulait pas écouter ses explications. Elle voulait qu'il lui dise que c'était une énorme erreur. Elle ne voulait pas entendre ses excuses et ses mensonges et ne rien savoir de toutes les fois où il l'avait prise pour une idiote et où elle avait tu ses doutes parce que c'était juste plus facile ainsi.

Mais plus rien n'était facile à présent. Elle ne le laisserait pas s'en sortir facilement. Elle voulait savoir pourquoi. Elle voulait savoir depuis combien de temps il la trompait, depuis combien de temps il lui mentait, pourquoi... Pourquoi avait-il tout détruit ? Ils avaient quelque chose de bien, quelque de _beau,_ quelque chose qui fonctionnait. Et il avait tout détruit, tout dénaturé, plus rien n'avait de sens - tout ce qu'il avait vécu, tout ce qu'ils avaient partagé, ce n'était plus que mensonge et Lily avait besoin de comprendre _pourquoi. _Et elle ne pouvait pas supporter de voir son visage et d'entendre sa voix et d'être dans la même pièce que lui.

Mais il fallait qu'elle entende tout.

Ainsi elle ne pourrait jamais plus douter de la vérité.


End file.
